Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas: old
by Flamewing80
Summary: For centuries the Nightlords have existed as only a piece of history known to those within the New Human Empire. Secrets best left buried arise, an emperor returns, and all which was lost is about to be uncovered. The three hold the key to Earth's future.
1. Prologue: Longest Night

**Disclaimer:** Trinity Blood is owned by Sunao Yoshida. I fell in love with the story.  
><strong>Request:<strong> If you have not read _Trinity Blood: Book 1: Divergent Path_ and _Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose_ or read the manga or watched the anime then please do so. This story takes place right after the end of the anime, pulls points from the anime, manga, and novels by Sunao from it as well as information from my pervious novels.  
><strong>Note to readers: <strong>Welcome to the third and final book in the trilogy I have been working on: _Vehemens Veritas _meaning Violent Truth in Latin. I hope this story lives up to the expectations book 1 and 2 have built up and wraps up the trilogy nicely.

I would like to thank all of those who have beard with me through the last two books and still come back for more. I take my hat off to you (now where did I put that blasted hat, it was here just a second ago).  
>Thank you,<br>Flame

**Please do note this is more than likely not the path being taken by the manga, I doing a lot of guess work as well as changing a few things around. The notes left by Yoshida were extremely vague.**

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas<br>Prologue: Longest Night

A soft sound floated to Abel through the blackness which pressed on him. It was soft, familiar, and haunting. What was it? In the darkness he floated, his mind heavy and sluggish, nothing made sense. The only the sound was – was crying? Someone was crying. The sound drifted through the darkness towards him. Who – why? Abel couldn't wrap his mind around this. Tears for a monster like him, but why? It didn't make sense.

Slowly whispered words brushed against Abel's ears. A familiar voice sobbed, "You weren't meant to die like this, not in this place." Die? But he wasn't dead. No he hung in a place between death and life as the crusnik repaired the damage done to his heart. He couldn't die, not from wounds like this. Who was crying over him and why did they believe him dead? "I never – I never had the chance to repay you for all those times you saved my life and now – now I never will."

Why, _why_ cry? It didn't make sense; Abel couldn't make sense of it. Why cry? The sound drifted into the background, his mind and body numbing as he fell through the shadows. Only the question remained: why? Why cry? Why cry for a monster like him? The sound came back. The sobs pulsed in his ears, but he could no longer hear the voice. Why? Why cry?

Abel knew not how long he lay there only that sobs soon stopped. He could hear someone walking towards him. The sound of heavy, familiar footsteps was muffled by shadows around Abel. A dull emotionless voice trickled down to him through the darkness, "Gunslinger now executing the Duchess of Milan's top order." Tres? "Missioncommencing," what was Tres doing here… wherever here was?

Abel didn't have long to ponder this as he felt a strange liquid enveloping his body. This was – but she had promised, Caterina had promised! Sheer, blinding agony tore into him as the liquid moved. It poured into the whole in his chest, entering his veins and moving through him. Abel wanted to shriek, to cry out, but his lips wouldn't move. _Liar_! The word was shrieked in his mind as his eyes flew open to endless, black waves. No, no, _no_! Abel's arms thrashed in the thick liquid as he desperately tried to stay a float. "Liar," tears slid down his face as he tried desperately to fight the crusnik which was trying to fuse with him and tear away what little of his sanity remained.

How could Caterina? Why would she? _Why_? They couldn't take Abel; he couldn't let them take him. If he became like Cain, if allowed this to happen – fear shot through him and he cried out. The liquid filled his mouth. He was losing, he was being dragged down. It engulfed his jaw; his hair swam around him, stained black by the liquid. No! His hand shot from the liquid, the nails elongated and skin black. A strange blue marking shown through the sleeve of his cassock, Abel momentarily froze, his eyes locked on his skin and arm. What was this? The pause in his struggles was more than enough for the crusnik. The liquid covered his head forcing him downwards. Tears appeared in the liquid, the only real water in this whole mess. Bobbles exploded from his mouth, he couldn't, he couldn't… Slowly Abel reached up, his hand stretched for the distant surface of the liquid. He couldn't end up like his twin. He couldn't stop fighting this. Abel squeezed his eyes shut, despair filling him.

"Abel," a voice which vividly reminded him of the sun striking a winter lake whispered to him, "I am here, my love." A warm hand touched his hand before taking it. The liquid rushed past him. He exploded from the liquid and felt solid ground beneath him. Shaking, he knelt on ground, eyes wide as he stared at blackened skin of his hand. Slowly the black receded, his hand turning human once more.

Looking up, Abel's eyes meet a beautiful face and kind features of – of Lilith. Her golden eyes were worried despite the kind smile she wore. Long, red hair framed her face. "L-Lilith?" Abel's voice shook as if he were a frightened child. Not thinking he hugged her, his body still shaking with fear over what was happening to him and mind numb to everything but that fear.

Abel felt Lilith return the embrace; one hand stroked his hair lovingly. "It's all right; everything will be all right," Abel could barely think, but the fear knotting in him was beginning to loosen. "Come on, we should move a little ways from here." Abel allowed Lilith to help him stand. Her warm hand still in his she led the way over to nook just out of view of the black liquid.

Finally Abel's mind woke and he stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Lilith. "How-how is this possible?" he couldn't believe this, he wanted nothing more than to believe it but it was impossible. Was he dead? No, there was no afterlife, not for a monster like him.

Lilith turned to him, placing on a hand on his cheek. "You're not dead and certainly are not a monster," she tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. "When the nano-machines were torn from me a piece of me went with them. I'm not alive in the sense of word, but a part of me is within the nano-machines, like a piece of alien who had them before us is still within them. Their minds maybe silent now but they are still here if your listen hard enough." Abel shivered, not really liking this idea. Lilith chuckled, "Don't worry I think they gave up long ago and won't appear to you or bug you."

That didn't mean it wasn't creepy, but still. Abel looked at Lilith and lifted his hand. He hesitated before lightly touching her cheek. She leaned into the touch and he stroked her cheek with his thumb. The paleness of his skin stood out against her gold tinted skin, her beautiful skin. The feeling of her warm hand over his was comforting. Her eyes filled with warmth and loved looked into his face.

"You've gone through so much pain in the past eight centuries," Lilith's eyes softened, "and done so much I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you." Her hand dropped to the golden cross Abel wore, her cross. "You left your people and Seth for peace to come and now that forced peace is fracturing because of Cain," Abel stiffened at the mention of his brother.

Abel began, "Lilith, I—" a sharp pain to his chest made him gasp. His knees buckled and he fell to the white floor. At once he clawed at the rip in the cassock until he could see the wound. It was closing at an alarming rate. His entire body shock from the pain the speed of the regeneration was causing. In eighty percent activation he wouldn't have felt the pain; he would have been numb to it. "What-what is this?" Abel gasped. The world swam before his eyes.

"Abel," Lilith was kneeling before him, her hand on his shoulder, "don't them control you, fight it, my love, fight it!" the world buckled around him and he bitched forward.

"_You are ours_!" their voice, the voice of the crusnik hissed to him. The next moment Abel felt his body lifting from where he'd been resting as the crusnik healed him. The world was foggy and unclear it was as if he was only watching as this unfolded before him. It hit him suddenly he was only watching, he wasn't in control at all, they were. _They _were! As they moved his body Abel saw two people before him. Esther staring at him with wide eyes stained red from her tears. Her red hair whipped at her face from some unknown wind. Then _he _was there, he stood watching Abel and grinning broadly as if this was somehow amusing. The horror Abel felt at not being in control was drowning out all his hatred of Cain. If he wasn't in control, how could he be the one to hate Cain?

Abel felt as his wings spread wide, tearing at his already ruined cassock. Less than a heartbeat later the crusnik launched towards the sky. Stained glass shattered around him. Abel's mind blocked out what he was seeing and he fell back into the darkness, closing off his mind to the voice of the crusnik.

"You can't ignore this forever," Abel blinked open his eyes and winced at the blinding light of the white room. His head rested in Lilith's lap. The light feeling of her thumb brushing his forehead was soothing. Kind golden eyes looked at him lovingly and filled with worry. "If you do, you know what will happen. 02 will feed off of your hatred for Cain and hunt him down after this," she nodded to the far wall, "and the crusnik won't care who gets in their path."

Slowly Abel followed her gaze. The wall showed the world as he had been seeing only moments ago. The crusnik was in complete control and was battling Cain. From where he and Lilith were they couldn't hear anything but they could see and Abel could still feel the heat of Cain's attacks as they just missed striking his body.

Slowly Abel sat up. Lilith was right. What would he do if Esther, Caterina, or one of his other friends tried to stop him? "Even if I'm not strong enough to stop them this time, I have to try," he whispered more to himself than to Lilith as he stood. Abel's eyes were locked on the scene before him. Cain had vanished through the clouds but seconds later he came into view. Abel saw a strike hit Cain's wing and seconds later – pain exploded through Abel's leg. Crying out at the unexpected feeling Abel collapsed only to be caught by Lilith.

"You don't have to face this alone," Abel looked at her with wide eyes. "As long as the crusnik is one hundred percent active I will be there with you, fighting at your side." Her lips brushed his in a brief but warming kiss. "Together?" her smile was warm as she held out her hand. Abel took it, returning the smile. Before he could say anything Lilith had pulled him off the ground and was helping him over to the screen.

"Together," they lifted their free hands and touched the screen. All at once sight, sound, and feeling exploded through Abel as well as the crusnik's grasp on him. He tried to cry out in shock but couldn't. They were still in control, but not for long. They would not take him! Abel fought back the crusnik's mind. As he did so, he could feel Lilith fighting with him. Together! As Abel plummeted towards the ground he saw the black skin slowly return to normal and felt feathers return to his wings.

Abel moved his hand, it obeyed. The crusnik was hissing at him, snarling to let them back in control. As the crusnik's grasp on Abel slipped, Lilith's words fade from his mind. Several words echoed through him though, "The fight for your sanity isn't over yet, my love, please remember no matter what they promise it is a lie." What-what did that mean? Abel blinked, still dazed at being in control again. As he spun, he saw the ground flash before his eyes. The city of Londinium was closing fast!

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>So the debate is over. I have decided to go with 100% fusion for this story. Also, now we see why Chapter 19: Old Sorrows from _The Winter Rose_ was so important.

Two more matters I would like to clear up. I thought it would make sense if part of the previous hoist lived on within the crusnik nano-machine, it also helps to explain part of the reason Abel remains sane, because Lilith is there with him. Secondly, I have Abel wearing clothes because the anime only had him naked to show the designs on his body. Last I checked no one is buried naked…

(A side note for those who read all my stories: There seems to be a bit of confusion on the author's note I posted for part 1 of A Brighter Night. I was sending a note to a friend, that is all. =D I haven't had depression since seventh grade and that was _years_ ago.)

**A request:** if you read this story, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	2. Chapter 1: Battle to Return, Part 1

**Please do note this is more than likely not the path being taken by the manga. I doing a lot of guess work as well as changing a few things around. The notes left by Yoshida were extremely vague.**

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas<br>Chapter 1: Battle to Return, Part 1: Temptation

Abel had to act and he had to do so fast. Stretching out his wings, he was caught by the wind. The force of nature sent him into a wild spin, causing him to crush into the _Iron Maiden II_'s helium balloon. Abel's wing crumpled and he shrieked in pain. Tumbling down the balloon, Abel was forced to move his wings in closer to his body. The last thing wanted was to destroy the ship; Kate would have his head for that. Within seconds he was sent into a dive, shooting past the windows as only a black blur, invisible to those within thanks to the darkness of the night. Something fell from his pocket. A flash of color told him what it was – the butterfly Seth had given him. Not thinking, Abel rolled in the air, pinning his wings to his back and reaching for the small object. His heart skipped a beat before his hand closed tightly around it.

The ground was rushing towards Abel at an alarming rate. Quickly he spread his wings once more. This time he was careful the wind. With a powerful down stroke of his wings Abel slowed, but it wasn't enough. Pain shot through him as he stuck the cobbled street. Gasping, he rolled, wings vanishing and hair falling around his face and shoulders. _Whack_, Abel slammed into wall, his head smashing into its surface. Daze and fighting against a wave of fatigue Abel stared up at the sky. The _Iron Maiden II_ was cutting through the night heading away from Londinium in pursuit of – Abel followed the airship's path, the world blurring before coming back into focus. He could just make out the streaks of red lightening marking Cain's progress through the sky as he too fell. Slowly Abel lifted his hand, reaching out. He had to return to the battle. Cain needed-he needed to be destroyed.

"Hey, there's someone over here!" a shout tore through the night. Abel was vaguely aware of a human kneeling over him. "It's a priest, one of the Vatican's agents I think!"

"Where did he come from?" someone else shouted, moving to join the other. "The only fighting near here was those two who were in the sky and neither of them looked like priests."

"We need to get him inside and contact one of the priests," another had joined them, a woman by the sounds of the person's voice.

"Are you insane? We should be trying to get out of the city, not helping some random priest!" someone else shouted.

"The fighting has died down since that ship was destroyed," stated the first. "Let's get him instead and see if we can find someone from the Vatican."

Abel blinked, trying to keep his eyes open. Gaze sliding from the blurred faces swimming over him he looked at his closed hand. Even now he could fell the butterfly in his hand. _Seth. _Abel's eyes rolled and he was pitched into the darkness.

xxx

Cain spread his five remaining wings, snarling in pain. The white feathers were stained with blood and he could see more still flowing from the wound. The bleeding would stop soon but right then he was more focused on not crashing than the wound in and of itself. A gust of wind sent Cain rushing forward. Trees splintered, shattering as if they were bone as he crushed through them. A growl escaped his lips as he managed to to get his feet under him. Digging his boots into the ground, Cain skidded several feet before coming to a complete stop. He stumbled, his wings flaring out behind him in order to steady him.

Turning his head, Cain calmly inspected his injured limb. "Ah, 02, your temper seems to have gotten the better of you," he laughed, but there was a bitterness in his laugh. He could hear several people moving towards him as well as an airship overhead. Despite the fact his hearing was nowhere near as good as 02's he could still hear better than the Methuselah.

"Stop there, you are surrounded!" the loud voice made Cain sigh before he grinned, laughing.

"If you were any louder, I would have bee able to hear you coming towards me from a mile off," Cain laughed, turning his red eyes on the heavily armored man as he stepped from the forest's depths. Already Cain could hear several others moving around him. This man clutched a large staff which looked as if the end could inflect a lot of damage once they started to rotate. He wore a red tabard over his armor and had long blue hair. Stranger still the man was actually taller than Cain was.

Cain heard two swords being unsheathed and glanced over his shoulder to see two priests standing behind him. One looked like an Albion nobleman with brown hair which looked as if it had been neatly done before the battle. Beside him a man with long, wavy blond hair stood dripping wet. His eyes were locked on Cain with hatred filling them. Slowly Cain turned his attention to another priest who had a ring moving around his finger and was grinning wolfishly at Cain.

"Affirmative," the priest Cain had to go through to get to 02 stepped forward his guns pointed at Cain's heart. "Target in sight," the young terran's face remained impassive his brown eyes glowing red as he targeted Cain.

"Go ahead, shoot me," Cain laughed, his eyes skimming over the faces his brother's allies, "you saw how affective massive heart damage was on 02. Do you really think it will harm me as well?" he grinned at them. "Though, your Duchess really did have to pick the most annoying time to fuse 02 to one hundred percent." Cain shook his head, "No, no, this won't do this won't do at all." His eyes moved over the priests and brother once more. "You know I would be worrying less about me and more about 02. My brother does have a rather nasty temper," Cain grinned at the humans, "besides I grow weary of this."

"What the hell are you muttering about?" growled the priest with hair like a lions mane.

"Oh, oh, you see my brother tends to go on rampages when he's upset or angry and he was really angry in that little fight of ours," Cain flicked his wrist, grinning happily at them. "I was only saying you might want to find 02 before he decides to slaughter everyone in Londinium."

"Negative, there is only a five percent chance of Crusnik losing control," the young priest stated.

"Enough talk," the blue haired man shouted, "prepare to feel God's wrath, heretic!" With a powerful leap, the man lifted his staff thing and aimed for Cain's head. Was this terran serious? Or just mentally ill? Lifting on hand, Cain stopped the terran mid-leap with his powers. Smiling at him, Cain tilted his head to one side. The bones of his wing finally began to grow. He felt it snap into place followed by muscle and finally the feathers.

"What the hell?" Cain heard the terran with long brown hair say.

Still holding the blue haired man, Cain allowed his wings to wither and vanish. His hair fell around his face as he continued to smile at them. "Now, now, be a nice group of terrans and scurry home," Cain's smile turned wide. "I dislike dealing with your kind unless absolutely necessary and I need to find 02." Flicking his wrist, Cain heard a grunt of pain followed a cracking of a tree as the blue haired man was sent flying. At once the two with swords lunged for Cain. Well this sucked. Vanishing from their sight, Cain leapt up into the trees. "It was nice meeting all of 02's little friends, but I really must find Isaak." Grinning, he made a "v" over his eye before racing off into the night. What a waste of time and energy. He didn't exactly have all the time in the world to amuse terrans.

xxx

"_This isn't how you want it, is it_?" a voice asked. Abel's head felt as if it had been bashed open by _The Ark_ falling on top of him. Slowly, groggily Abel opened his eyes a slit, blinked and opened them further. He was in a pitch black room, staring up at nothing. "_Over here_," slowly Abel turned his head to the left. He was staring into a large sheet of glass. On the other side of the glass he laid as well as if it were a mirror but it wasn't him at the same moment. It was the crusnik activated to forty percent.

"What the—?" Abel leapt to his feet and scrambled away from the glass only to find a wall behind him. This couldn't be… the crusnik had never appeared to him, never! What was going on here? This just couldn't be!

"_Shocked_?" the crusnik stood as well. Abel felt as if he was staring into a bad dream or had fallen into one. "_We have a deal for you_," the crusnik said, "_and we know it is what you have longed for since 01's return_."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to offer," Abel replied evenly. Lilith's words echoed in his mind.

"_01, we want him destroyed as much as you do_," the crusnik purred, grinning at Abel. "_Only together can your dream be realized. Together we will be strong enough to take down 01 and make your dream of peace a reality_."

Shaking his head, Abel clapped his hands over his ears, "I'm not listening! I won't listen." This wasn't real, this couldn't be real.

"_Without our help you can not have peace and 01 will continue. Is that what you want, Nightlord, is it_?" No it wasn't what Abel wanted, but he couldn't agree to this. He could never allow the crusnik to be in full control, not again, _never_ again. "_Control? No, no, you misunderstand us, we don't want control_," Abel blinked, staring at the crusnik in confusion and shock. "_We want to complete the fusion_," the crusnik smiled, baring his sharp teeth at Abel. It was a wicked, unsettling grin. "_We want to become one, fully and completely. That is all we are asking in return for destroying 01 and making peace with the other two races_," slowly Abel lowered his hands. His heart was hammering. He wasn't sure if he really believed what he was hearing or not. Peace? The crusnik wanted peace? Was it true, could it be possible?

"Peace," Abel whispered the word.

"_Yes, we want peace as well_," the crusnik touched the glass with one talon. Abel was between shock and numb acceptance in this sudden change of the crusnik. Wings appeared on the crusnik's back, but Abel hardly noticed the crusnik change from forty percent to eighty percent activation.

Suspicion sunk in. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" Abel demanded. He could remember all too well how much the crusnik enjoyed killing. "You loved killing all those humans after Sara's death. Why would you care if peace came, why would you want it?" Abel stepped forward, glaring at the crusnik. "You wouldn't care, all you want is to watch Earth burn!"

At this the crusnik laughed darkly, "_But you wanted it as much as we did_," Abel stopped dead, staring at the crusnik. "_We only gave you what you wanted, you wanted the terrans to pay for taking Sara from you, so we made them pay, every signal last one of them_," the crusnik's eyes narrowed, "_we only want what you want_." Was it true? After her death Abel had wanted to kill those who had taken Sara from him, but was it true?

Abel's mind turned over those long ago event and froze. The children, all those who were young the lives he had taken. "You're lying," Abel growled at them, "I never wanted to kill children. Millions of those people have nothing to do with Sara's death, they were _innocent_!" Then Abel remembered all the humans done to him and to Aran. "You're wrong," Abel whispered, trying more to convince himself than the crusnik.

"_Ah, your foster son_," the crusnik knelt down as Abel trembled with rage and anguish. "_We could have stopped it, we could have protected his family, then he wouldn't have died. Together we could have_," slowly Abel looked at the crusnik. "_They had no right to kill your family just because they were related to your son or had fallen in love with him. He didn't need to die. The terrans were the ones who took him for you, him and the rest of his family. He would want this, you know. If he knew it would bring peace, Aran would want you to do this._"

"You're wrong," Abel whispered, he collapsed to his knees. "You're wrong. You're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong." He clapped his hands over his ears, shaking his head. Abel didn't want to think on Aran, he didn't want to listen to the crusnik. All he wanted was to go back home. He wanted to return to Rome, he wanted to leave this nightmare! Abel closed his eyes, he wanted out.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Okay in the notes left by Yoshida it says both Dietrich and Isaak make it through the battle even though in the anime it looks as if they are both killed.

Another note, this is a slower book than the last two, which is why it has so many chapters. It's not going to be as action packed as _Divergent Path_ and _The Winter Rose_ were. It has a lot more to do with the mental state of the characters, their emotions, and dreams. I'm not saying there is no action whatsoever because there is still a lot, it's just not coming on as quickly as the other two books.

**A request:** if you read this story, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	3. Chapter 2: Battle to Return, Part 2

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 2: Battle to Return, Part 2: The Answer<p>

Several days later:  
>Outside the landscape looked almost peaceful. If Caterina hadn't known any better she would have believed nothing had happened, but she'd just be fooling herself if she thought this. After her conversation with the Duchess of Kiev, Caterina had booked passage to Londinium. There had been one message from William saying he had found him, but nothing else had come in. Astharoshe Asran, the Duchess of Kiev and Odessa, had asked to come with Caterina. It seemed Astharoshe had grown fond of Abel and viewed him a partner of sorts.<p>

At the moment Astharoshe was deeper in the airship where the sun wouldn't be able reach her. "Abel," Caterina touched the window, "after so long your dream of peace is coming true." A part of Caterina feared Abel might leave the AX once peace was forged between the empire and the Vatican. She feared he would move to another country and start work there for the same peace. It was hard – no, it was impossible to imagine the AX without Abel in it. Since the idea had first occurred to her Abel had been there, since that day he had only tried to leave once, but now… Caterina's eyes softened as she looked down on the world. Now, what could she do if Abel tried to leave again? The last time she'd convinced him to return because she would be able to send him to the empire. He had gone with Esther when the time had come, but whether or not he had found his sister, Caterina didn't know. Without that knowledge she wouldn't be able to get him to return with her to Rome.

Then there was another problem. From the reports William had just sent another crusnik had appeared, one which looked like Abel but differently wasn't him. A screech filled the room as Caterina stretched her nails against the glass. _Cain_, after all this time could it be possible, could he have finally made a move against Abel. Her mind flashed back to the last words Cain had uttered to her: _"Get out of here and tell 02 – tell him I'm sorry. I don't have his strength. Tell him—"_

"Your Eminence," Caterina turned at the sound of familiar female voice. The hologram of kind nun stood before Caterina. Her kind eyes were locked on Caterina and their was a kind smile on her features.

"Yes, Sister Kate?" Caterina asked, none of her inner turmoil apparent.

"I have Father Garcia and Brother Petro standing by," Sister Kate informed Caterina. "My lady, that man looked like Father Nightroad," Kate said, "but it wasn't him."

"How much did you see of him?" Caterina asked, turning her gaze to the window. The sun was beginning to set and she could just see the lights of Londinium as they started to turn on. Nearly there, soon she'd see how Abel was for herself. William's report had been vague but she knew his reasons for it being vague. If word got out Abel had returned from the dead then – Caterina didn't want to think on what would happen.

"Not much," Kate confessed, "I will leave the report to Father Garcia," in the window she saw Kate bow before vanishing. Only a few within the AX knew what Abel was: herself, William, and Tres. Out of the three of them only William and Caterina knew Abel really wasn't a fool or a goof. Tres might have picked up on it but he wouldn't have told anyone the truth as it was.

Caterina heard someone enter the room just as the last rays vanished from the sky. "You didn't need come, Duchess," Caterina said without turning. She didn't need to know who it was. "Albion isn't always kind to your people."

"Tch," Astharoshe walked up to Caterina and joined her at the window, "I needed to see if it was true. I know he's an idiot, but…" the Duchess trailed off, her silted yellow eyes locked on Albion. "You know, when he first told me the day I met him I couldn't believe a klutz like him was really a member of the AX. We'd heard so many legends surrounding your group in the empire I expected him to be someone completely different."

Caterina smiled softly at this, closing her eyes. "You're not the first person I've heard that from," Caterina said. "Abel is – was always a good person: foolish at times an idiot, but never worthless," it was a lie. The Abel Caterina knew was completely different from the klutzy, oddball priest everyone else saw. A strong, lonely individual who had seen more years than she cared to think about, he knew the burdens of command and how to move in the shadows. If necessary he could remain undetected for years at a time. He only acted like a fool and an idiot because of a stupid order the previous pope had given him. Once she had asked him to stop acting that way and he had refused stating for as long as he served the AX and the Vatican in the way he did he would continue the act. Luckily he didn't act that way in private talks with Caterina.

"You sound as if you know him well," Astharoshe observed. Caterina looked at the vampire Duchess out of the corner of her eyes. There was the fact Abel trusted Astharoshe, he had spoken highly of her in a conversation Caterina had after Abel's return from the empire as well as put his job on the line for her four years ago, well risked getting another lection from Caterina at least. Astharoshe was tall with short ivory hair which had a red streak through her bangs. She wore imperial noble's clothes and held herself erect.

"Yes, I've known him since before the AX was founded," Caterina said truthfully. She'd never reveal Abel's age to another, but that didn't mean she couldn't tell them she'd known Abel for thirteen years. "I meet him when I started for Rome thirteen years ago."

"That would have made him eleven, wouldn't it?" Astharoshe laughed lightly at this, "It's a rather amusing image to see him as a kid." Caterina honestly couldn't see her oldest friend as any age other than the one he appeared to be. "Was he there at the founding of the AX?" asked Astharoshe.

At this Caterina smiled at the memory, "First one to sign onto the idea. He and another signed on that day."

"You're telling me that goof was a founding member?" Astharoshe stared at Caterina before she laughed. "I bet he was handful from the start."

Caterina thought on it for a moment and sighed. Abel had only been a handful when he did something strange in missions like booking that freighter to the empire. No matter what he had done, he was still the same old reliable Abel. "No, he grew into that," Caterina stated.

Before Astharoshe could reply the airship landed lightly. Turning for them window Caterina disembarked from the ship. She was met by William and Leon the moment she stepped off the ramp. "Your Eminence," William said politely. As usual William held his cane which actually concealed the sword he preferred using in battle. His brown hair which was normally neat looked as if he'd just walked through a storm. Dark circles which visible under William's eyes showing the strain the last few days had on him.

Leon was behind William. His brown hair wild and his robes open, revealing his chest. Normally he was better groomed when he met with her, but this wasn't the time to be picky about what her subordinates looked like not after the battle they had been through the other day. There was still blood on several the rings around Leon's wrists showing he hadn't even had time to clean them.

"What's the latest on the situation?" Caterina asked as they started off towards the nearby palace. Leon was just behind her and William, and she could just make out Asthe following.

"Who's the pretty chick?" Leon hissed to William. Sighing, Caterina rubbed her temple.

"Chick?" Astharoshe growled, taking hold of Leon she forced him to turn around and snarled at him.

Both William and Caterina stopped. "This is neither the time nor the place to insult the empire's emissary, Leon," William said patiently. "You still have to help me make report on that man."

"Someone call this crazy chick off then!" Leon shouted, struggling against Astharoshe. Caterina wasn't sure if she should laugh or ask Astharoshe to release Leon. There was the fact she still needed both Leon's and William's reports on Cain, if it was Cain that is.

"Duchess, please release Dandelion, he's a complete idiot, but I do need to hear his report," Caterina spoke calmly, watching the Duchess of Kiev and Odessa with steel in her eyes. Slowly Astharoshe set Leon down. "Thank you," Caterina nodded to her before turning gaze on her two agents. "Now, Leon, I will hear your report in the morning. Return to the palace and see if you can help Sword Dancer and Iron Maiden there."

"You got it, _senorita_," Leon nodded before starting past them to the palace. Once he was gone Caterina looked at Astharoshe.

"I need to speak with William alone for a time," Caterina said, "once you're in the palace I'm certain someone will help you." Astharoshe hesitated, looking as if she would rather stay before she nodded and headed off. This time Caterina waited for the doors into the palace before she asked, "How is he?" she looked at William.

Pulling out his pipe, William lit it and leaned against the wall. "I honestly can't tell," William began. "If he was human I would say 'not good' but he isn't human. He's been unconscious since the battle and the crusnik nano-machine is showing more activity than usual. At the moment I'm not sure if it is a side effect of the fusion and will go away or if it will stay at this level."

"Will he pull through?" the question pulled at Caterina's heart even though her voice remained even. There was no way she could lose Abel. Her heart fluttered at the thought of losing him like she'd lost Havel. Without one of them at her side, what was the point of this? Both had been there from the start and now Abel was the only one who remained out of the two of them.

"It isn't a question of him pulling through this," William pulled on his pipe before releasing a thin stream of smoke. "He will live; it's just a question on how much the collective mind of the crusnik takes over." William sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Right now I would say he is losing the battle, but it could turn in his favor. The longer he fights the better chance we have of the Abel we know returning." Pausing, William looked towards the cloudy sky. "I managed to get Virgil to give us some blood from his people to us. I didn't tell him the full truth, but it will be enough to help with the thirst Abel is bound to feel when he wakes."

Caterina nodded. "Take me to him, then," she ordered. William hesitated before he snuffed out his pipe. He led her into the palace and through the halls. Caterina felt disquiet as she walked beside her old teacher and friend.

Meanwhile:  
>Abel could see the crusnik smiling even as he repeated, "You're wrong," over and over. Was the crusnik wrong? Would Aran want this? All Abel knew was his kind son had only ever wanted humans and Methuselah to coexist, to be equals in their rights. He had loved a human, had three human children and then the church had turned against Aran. They had killed – brutally murdered Aran's wife and two of his kids. In his despair Aran had drunk silver nitrate. "You're wrong," tears slid sown Abel's cheeks as despair threatened to overwhelm him.<p>

"_Are we_?" the crusnik asked. "_You know if you'd been there, if you'd been joined with us, you could have saved all them. You're grandkids and your son, all of them would still be alive if you had acted_," the crusnik was grinning, laughing at Abel's sorrow. Was it true? Would Aran still be alive if Abel had only just been there to protect his son and his family?

"No!" Lilith's clear voice rang through the space. At once Abel's eyes opened wide and he stopped crying. A soft hand touched his back, "It isn't true, Abel. I knew Aran, he was a gentle boy and he hated seeing you fight with the crusnik," her breath tickled his ear. A hand, warm and soft, touched his jaw and slowly forced him to look at Lilith. "It isn't true, Abel. The crusnik doesn't want to share control, they want to be in control all the time like they are with Cain." She gently brushed his hair from his face before wiping away his tears. "You know Aran and you know what happened to Cain, my love."

"I-if I took the deal," Abel slowly began, 'I wouldn't be like Cain I would be worse," Abel whispered. "Cain hid his hatred, I never did." Slowly Abel stood and looked down on the crusnik. No more of this, no more act, and no more listening to the crusnik. "My answer is no," Abel said sternly, his voice no longer wavering, no longer light and no longer cheerful like the voice he had used for the past thirteen years. There was no more running for this, no turning back from here, and there was no way he could allow Cain to continue to run free. The crusnik wasn't interested in peace, only world destruction. The crusnik wasn't interested in killing Cain, only joining him.

Hissing, the crusnik leapt to his feet. The wings withered, vanishing. Abel turned away from the crusnik and held out his hand to Lilith. "_You will regret this, Nightlord, we could have made you great_!" the crusnik growled. "_We would have returned you to your rightful place as the God of Destruction or as the emperor of the Methuselah_!"

"Abel doesn't need your help to return to the empire," Lilith smiled at the crusnik. Turning her gentle gaze on him, she stood on her toes and kissed him. Abel wrapped his arms around Lilith and returned the kiss. The crusnik's hisses grew dim and soon they stood alone within the white room. Abel didn't want this to end, but all too soon Lilith pulled away from him. "Abel," her eyes met his filled with warmth and sorry, "promise me you won't knock yourself out just to see me."

Abel stared at her. "Lilith—" he began to protest but a finger on his lips stopped him.

"Promise me, Abel," Lilith pleaded with him, taking one hand in hers. "You can't live that way and you know it. I'm with you, I will be able to hear you, but you won't be able to hear me. You mustn't live trying to see me; you have to focus on your life, on the present no matter how hard it may be."

"But—"

"Promise me," gaze and voice stern Lilith looked into his face. How could he promise such a thing? All he had wanted for centuries was to be with his love once more. Now that he was, he couldn't let it go. "Abel, there are those who care for you now: Caterina, William, Esther, and so many more. What about Seth? What would she do if you chose to life in a coma forever?"

Abel was about to protest again when he realized Lilith was right. No matter how hard it was, Abel had to promise Lilith this. Sighing, suddenly feeling his age, Abel nodded, "All right, I promise." He looked at Lilith, longing in his heart. "You know, I can't remain with the Vatican," he told her slowly. "In the end, I have to leave." The betrayal he felt at Caterina's actions still stung, but it was less now. A large part of him was thankful to her for allowing him to speak with his beloved just one last time, to know Lilith approved what Abel had done in the past eight centuries for humanity.

"I know," Lilith touched his chest. The cassock he wore was completely wrecked, but Lilith didn't seem to care. "You know that girl, Caterina, will try everything in her power to get you to stay, don't you?"

Abel sighed and nodded. "I know," his voice was grave as he said this, "I don't hate her for what she's done," he whispered, "but I can't stay for her sake as well as the sake of the rest of the AX. If news got out I had returned to from the dead…" he trailed off. In his heart the hurt was still there, but he couldn't bring himself to remain mad at the girl. He'd watched her grow for a frightened child into the strongest woman he'd ever seen.

At this Lilith smiled at him. "I thought your hair was bad centuries ago," she said lovingly stroking his long hair. She kissed him lightly on the cheek before stepping back, "Go, my love, protect the humans." As she said this, Abel saw as the room began to dissolve around him. He was being pulled into the awaking world, but he kept his eyes on Lilith, trying to engrave her and this time into his memory as best as he could. The room had vanished. For several heart stopping moments he was staring at Lilith and her kind smile before she too dissolved into the blackness around him.

Slowly Abel opened his eyes. A ceiling swam before him, moving in and out of focus. A sweet scent stuck his nose. Blinking, Abel turned his head so his right ear pressed against the soft pillow. The table at the side of the soft bed swayed before him. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes and shook his head. When he next opened his eyes the room had come back into focus.

The room was large, several times larger than the small room he had back at the Vatican. On a nearby chair his old white coat was folded neatly as well as black shirt and pants. It must have been the only clothes he had left in such short notice after his "death."

Shaking his head, Abel turned his gaze to the bedside table. On the table he could just see Lilith's cross as well as the butterfly Seth had give him. Beside these were several packs of blood. The sweet scent was coming from these.

As Abel pushed himself into a sitting position, the blanket fell from him, revealing his bare chest. Someone had removed the tattered remains of his cassock. Rubbing his eyes to dispel the headache he had, Abel felt the thirst rising in him. The blood smelled extremely good.

Eyes locked on the blood Abel weighed the ups and downs of giving into the thirst now. In the end he didn't know how long he would be able to hold out he was going to have to live as soon as he was dressed as it was. If he could he would rather avoid seeing any of the AX or Vatican who were in Londinium at the moment. Of course this was assuming that was where he was. Abel glanced around and nodded to himself. Yes, this looked like the interior of the old palace.

Pushing back the sheets, Abel moved his legs over the edge. He was still wearing the shredded remains of his pants. Once more he looked around the room and listened to the hall beyond. There was no one coming this way. He could hear the sound of movement from Tres just outside but it was unlikely Tres would enter unless ordered to by William or Caterina.

Good, Abel nodded before he took the top packet out of the three which were there. He stared at it for several long moments. Did he really want to drink again? For the past thirteen years he had only drank blood when in battle and he couldn't fully control the crusnik's need for it. This wasn't a battle. Slowly he lifted the packet. He could already feel his fangs growing. He needed to the blood, there was no denying this. If he didn't drink it then he could very well end up hurting someone from the ghetto if the need became too great.

Without another thought on this matter, Abel bit into the packet. His fangs easily pierced the plastic. The next moment his mouth was flooded with the blood. He drank every last drop, trying to ignore the face the blood was cold. Normally when he ended up actually drinking blood it was still warm.

Shuddering, Abel lowered the empty packet and tried to ignore the fact there were two more. He was still extremely thirsty but drinking this reminded all too vividly of what he was. Every time, every damned time, he was just a monster, a creature who needed another's life in order to live. Slowly Abel looked at the other two. He took only one more and bit into it as well. As this one was drained he felt the thirst lessen to the dull reminder it normally was when he ate large amounts of food.

Abel set down the empty blood packs as he stood. Quickly he changed into the fresh shirt and pants before slipping on his old coat. It felt strange wearing white again. He buckled the belt around his waist before pulling the over his left shoulder and clipping it to the first belt. Taking the last of the blood, Abel slipped it into one pocket before searching in the others. At last he found it, a small golden chain. Pulling it out, he tested to make sure the chain wouldn't break before sliding the butterfly onto and putting it around his neck. Finally he picked up Lilith's cross. Running his fingers over it, he smiled sadly at the cross. _Lilith_.

Quickly Abel put on the cross and sat down on the bed. Fumbling with his boots many buckles Abel tried to be quick. He could hear two people heading for the door. There wasn't much time remaining to him. If he wanted to get out of here before anyone noticed he had woken. Slipping on his boots, Abel had only just managed to get the last buckle done when he heard the door creak open.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Okay, a heads up for who you guys can expect to tell this story: Abel (of course), Cain, Caterina, and Esther. When writing I try to have only a few point of characters. I added Esther because she is a point of character in Yoshida's novels. She is still extremely important just not as important as Abel, Cain, and Esther are in this story.

Well on that poll I posted, it seems everyone is against it (I sort of voted before I had other people's opinion so that is the one which was marked yes ^^;) and CashyHoray1.00 made a good point on why it shouldn't be an Esther x Abel story. For those of you who can't vote, I would like to hear your opinions in the comments for this or any other chapter. The question is: Should I have Vehemens Veritas become an Esther x Abel story? I'm now leaning towards it not being one…

**A request:** if you read this story, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	4. Chapter 3: Broken

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 3: Broken<p>

The door creaked open and Abel winced. Damn, he'd been way too slow. If he hadn't paused… oh well, no use complaining over what couldn't be changed. "You're awake," Abel looked up at the sound of William's voice. He had expected the professor; however, he hadn't expected the beautiful young lady with him.

Slowly Abel stood, his eyes locked on the two figures before him. It had been thirteen years since he had seen either of them as more the blurs thanks to the glasses he once wore. It took Abel a moment to realize the woman was Caterina. He really needed to take those accursed glasses off more.

"Abel," Caterina crossed the room until she stood before him. She reached for his hand but Abel moved to one side turning his back to her. This was harder than he thought it would be. A large part of him didn't want to leave. The fact remained, not only had he risen from the "dead" but Caterina had betrayed him. In using Lilith's nano-machines she'd done something as bad as the boy had over seven centuries ago. "What's wrong?" he heard the rustling of her clothes as well as Tres enter the room, closing the doors behind him. Good, at least no one would over hear this.

"Why did you use her nano-machines, Caterina? Why did you do it?" there was no trace of the goof Abel had been in his voice. The act no longer seemed important. He was leaving as it was, so what did it matter if William and Tres knew what he was really like? "I told you what could happen if I was ever fused this far and you ignored it. You said you would never use them and you did," his voice shook with real anger, but was tight as he tried to suppress the emotion.

"Abel, calm down," Abel felt Caterina take his wrist. "You've been through a lot this past week. Take a moment and calm down," there was a note of panic in Caterina's voice only Abel's hearing would be able to pick up.

"You want _me_ to be calm," Abel growled. "I told what a one hundred percent fusion did to the only other who had been fused so far and you, _you_ chose to ignore me!"

"This other," William stepped forward, trying to change the subject, "would he happen to be the man you fought?"

"Yes," Abel whispered, the memory of that night seared into him.

"I also once told you the crusnik could have a different reaction to people if it was introduced overtime," William said, stepping forward. "This other man and you are different. I might not know why you're suddenly extremely serious, but it's clear you haven't lost your sanity." No, but only because Lilith had been there. Without her he knew he wouldn't have had the strength to say "no" to the crusnik's offer.

"Different," Abel's hands balled into fists, "we're no different. Not anymore at least." His next words came as barely more than a whisper, "He's my twin brother." He felt Caterina stiffen at his words and almost welcomed the silence which fell over the rest of them. "I have to stop him," this last bit wasn't for Caterina or William, he actually didn't have a clue why he said it.

"Then stay," Caterina spoke softly. Despite the softness of her voice there was a commanding note behind it. "Stay and together we can stop him. You don't have to do this alone, Abel, you're a member of the AX, you have to stay."

Abel tugged his arm from Caterina's grasp. Reaching into his pocket, he found what he was looking for. His heart ached at what he was about to do, but there was no other option, no other path left to him. "Then," he whipped around and threw his ID on the floor between himself and Caterina, "I quit." Several other items slipped from that pocket as well, but he just ignored them. Turning, he started towards the door.

"Abel," Caterina took hold of his arm once more. The fool, was she trying to get herself killed? "You're a founding member; you can't just walk out now, not when humans and the Vatican need you the most. Are you just going to abandon humanity?"

A semi-false rage ripped through Abel at her words. Again she used this to try to get him to stay. It wasn't humanity Caterina was worried about, it was losing him as a friend. Well she'd lost his trust and friendship the moment she touched Lilith's nano-machines.

Whipping around, Abel slapped her, holding back to make sure it was only hard enough to get the point across. "Silence you insolent child!" Abel shouted at her. Caterina stumbled, releasing his arm in shock and staring at him with wide eyes. "You speak of matters you can't understand," rage and sorrow coursed through Abel spilling from him in the form of his words. "I have been protecting humans for longer than any one of you has been alive. Leaving the AX will not change this fact and it sure as hell won't change the fact I am protecting your kind. The only mistake I made was trusting humans!" He glared down at her as she straightened and met his angered eye with her own steely one. "Every time I trust one of your kind, you stab me in the back. I don't know why I even bother anymore."

"You're lying," Caterina said calmly. Abel stiffened. "Abel, I've known you too long to not be able to tell when you're acting and when you're not," he took a step back, the betrayal she'd dealt and some of the rage hadn't been an act. "Besides, if you hadn't been acting you wouldn't have held back when you slapped me. My jaw would be broken at the moment instead of just having a burse," she smiled at him. No, Caterina didn't understand. Just because he was acting, just because he didn't want to hurt her, just because of this didn't mean he wasn't leaving. It didn't mean he would change his mind about it.

Turning, Abel was stopped by William's cane pointed at his chest. "Just because you want to leave doesn't mean you should," stated the Professor, "and hitting Her Eminence was completely uncalled for."

Abel ducked under the cane and raced towards the door. "Tres, stop him!" Caterina shouted the order. At once Tres was in Abel's path, pointing his M17s at Abel's head. Skidding, Abel changed direction and bolted for the window. A bullet few past his ear the shrill noise making his hearing blackout in that ear. Leaping, Abel threw up his arms to protect his face. Glass exploded around him. "Bring him back," the words were muffled thanks to the ringing in his ear. It was slowly starting to heal but – Abel's focus was on the ground now. Landing, his legs absorbed the impact. The shock of hitting the ground so suddenly made him stumble before he finally regained his balance.

"Crusnik," Abel glanced over his shoulder before he raced off, heading into the maze which was the gardens here. The ground shudder under Abel as Tres landed. The next moment bullets flew past him, only missing because Tres didn't have a clear line of sight. Whipping around a bend in the maze, Abel nearly crashed into the person who'd been there. He forced his pace to slow before he spun to avoid striking her. He could hear Tres preparing to fire another round.

"Get down!" Abel took hold of the woman and pushed her into another passage of the maze. Bullets thundered overhead, just grazing Abel's long hair as he and the woman fell to ground. The next moment he was looking into two familiar, yellow eyes. It was Asthe! What the hell was she doing here? Slowly he released her and moved into a sitting position. "Tres, stop shutting up the gardens, you're going to kill someone at this rate!" shouted Abel his voice returning to the light, almost joking tones he had grown so used to over the years. He could just hear the click as Tres ran out of bullets. The seventeen second delay in which he took to reload was nowhere near long enough for Abel to make a break for it.

"Is it your intention to keep running, Crusnik?" Tres' emotionless voice sounded muffled, showing there were several hedges between him and Abel. "If so I will continue firing," Tres stated just as a click sounded. His guns were reloaded. "You can't outrun me, Crusnik. You cornered yourself the moment you ran in here." Okay, well there was no denying that, Abel sort of was cornered at the moment. This passage was a dead end and the one he and Asthe had just been on only lead to more people.

"Come on, it's what midnight," Abel guessed, judging off of the coolness in the air, "who expects people to be out at this time of night?"

"Tovarish?" Abel glanced at Asthe at the sound of her shocked exclamation. "You're alive?"

"No, I'm a zombie, I've come for the apocalypse," Abel said sarcastically then paused. "Oh, wait, the apocalypse already happened," Abel ran his fingers through his silver hair. "Forget I said anything there," he turned his ear in the direction Tres was. The machine was moving, no doubt searching for Abel since he'd noticed Abel had stopped moving. "Humans to the left and Tres to the right," Abel sighed heavily. "Why does this seem so familiar?" He shook his head before he reached into his pocket before he stopped. Shooting up the place would only cause more harm then good. "Hey, Tres," he called, "can't we call a truce and talk this out?"

"Negative, unless you intend to return as ordered?" Abel sighed heavily at Tres' words. He'd feared this would be Tres' response.

"I can wait here, make a break for it, or confront him," Abel muttered to himself. "I dislike all three at the moment," he shook his head. Waiting here would cause Asthe to get caught in the cross fire, running for it would cause an innocent bystander to get caught in the crossfire, and confronting Tres would end up revealing to Tres and the Vatican Abel had been holding back a lot of his power during the tests. This was why people believed he was ranked B- in normal form and only A++ in crusnik… well forty percent active crusnik. Confronting him was better than letting anyone get harmed because of him.

"Toravish," Asthe growled at him, but Abel just ignored her. "Would explain what is going on here?" Still Abel ignored her as he stood. Asthe leapt to her feet, snarling, "Answer me!" when he didn't, he heard her make a move to punch him. Without so much as looking at her Abel blocked the blow. "How…?" Asthe breathed in complete shock.

"Confront him, it is," Abel sighed. Releasing Asthe's hand, he closed his eyes. In a language he hadn't used in nearly thirteen years Abel whispered, "_The betrayer stands before me._" As the words come to him, he heard Asthe's breath of intake as she no doubt recognized the language as the historic empires. He stepped out his hiding place, opening his eyes just as Tres appeared. "_He who utters the lie of peace, he utters the lie of safety_," Abel moved forward as he watched Tres raise his guns. "_My people, my love vanish before me_," he felt unnaturally calm even though song he muttered normally made sorrow build within him. "_The world crumbles, freedom dies_," Tres' gun was pointed right at Abel's heart when Abel stopped less than fifteen from him.

"Your intention is to fight me, crusnik?" Tres asked in a dull, emotionless voice.

"No my intention was to walk past you, originally, up until Caterina started to act childish and ordered you to drag me back," Abel sighed. "Lower your guns Tres, I really hate fighting old friends. Also wouldn't shooting me in the heart go against her orders anyway?"

"Positive," Tres moved the muzzles of his guns so they were pointed at Abel's elbows and knees. "You can't defeat me, crusnik, your battle rank is too low," stated Tres.

As Tres pulled the trigger, Abel leapt back before back flipping. He landed without the slightest hint of a sound. "One matter I have learned over the years," his voice was no longer light, "is never show an enemy or an ally your full skills. You never know when someone might use such knowledge against you: friend or foe. You think 'crusnik' just applies to my other form, do you?"

"Affirmative," stated Tres, "your abilities in this form are that of an average human."

"'Average human,' eh?" at this Abel's lips twitched in a small, sad smile. "I have never had such a luxury of knowing what an 'average human' is even capable of. The act was always just a rough estimate. 'Battle rank: B-' upon reflection I should have held back more, but I guess the thought didn't occur to me at the time." Tres pulled the trigger once more with ease Abel dodged once more by retreating several paces before racing forward. The bullets fired on him, Tres was trying to hit something he couldn't see at the moment.

With a powerful leap Abel twisted, heading over Tres' head. He landed on the other side of Tres and started to race off down a path which sounded as if it would lead out of the maze. The conversation had only been a ploy to buy Abel enough time to listen to the night. Behind him he could just make out the sounds of Tres in pursuit as well as Asthe racing through the maze on the opposite side of the wall from him. Then another sound, someone was blocking the exit. Skidding, Abel only just managed to avoid crashing into William as he stepped into Abel's path. His eyes flickered to what William held in place of his pipe. It was a syringe, filled with enough tranquilize to take down a bull elephant.

The sound of Tres stopping behind him was followed by Asthe leaping over the hedge and landing beside Tres. "Why the hell are you running from the Vatican?" Asthe demanded.

"You wouldn't," Abel said, his eyes flickering from the needle to William. A frown creased William's features, a look of sorrow of in his aquamarine eyes. "William, don't," Abel took a step back, heart hammering. This wasn't happening. First Caterina had decided to fuse him to the crusnik and now – now William was going to betray Abel's trust as well. Why? Why would they do this to him? Why after so many years? Was it because he-he was a monster-a sinner? "Please," Abel took another step back as William removed the protective cover from the needle.

"I'm sorry, Abel, but you are needed with the Vatican," William looked at Abel sadly before his eyes flickered to Tres. "Tres, hold him," William ordered.

"Afirmative," at Tres' word Abel felt himself go numb. It was happening again. Why? Why would they do this?

A shriek tore from Abel's lips. Turning, he took hold of Tres and with strength unmatched by any Methuselah he lifted the killing doll. Anguish and betrayal flooded through Abel. Without even noticing the doll's weight he threw him at William, shrieking the word to the night, "_Liars_!" A cry of agony tore from Abel. The shriek, speaking of what he was, echoed through the night. "Liars," he repeated before racing blindly into the night. He ripped through a nearby hedge barely noticing it. It was followed by another and another. Open ground appeared before him and Abel took off. To the human eye he was now completely invisible as he raced faster than even a Methuselah through the dark night.

The world felt as if it had shattered around Abel. For the first time since waking all which had just happened fell on him. Abel skidded to a stop and clasped in a thicket of trees. Hot tears slid down his face. It was worse than when the boy had stabbed Abel, this was so much worse. It felt almost like the day Lilith had been killed, almost like when he had discovered it was Cain who had planned the Human-Methuselah War, no, it was worse than even those.

Abel doubled over, weeping. It hurt. It felt as if his heart had been torn from him and sliced into small bits. When William had pulled the needle on him – it – he had promised Abel, told him he would never use a needle on him without his permission.

The memory of a long ago day floated to the surface: _A fifteen year old Caterina smiled up at Abel. "In fact you may have found the place you belong." Abel stopped dead in his tracks, barely able to believe what he was hearing. Turning to the girl, he frowned down at her._ _"Why not have it be here with the rest of us? I know William thinks of you as a friend and Father – I mean, Brother Havel at the very least likes you. I know Sister Kate will come around and I've considered you a friend since we meet." _What she had said that day had given him so much hope. It had been as if all Abel had dreamed of was coming true all at once. All his life he just wanted a place where he belonged, a place where others wouldn't think of him as anything other than a friend. On Mars he had it and for a time he thought he had it with the AX. He'd been wrong. He'd been _wrong_!

Abel laid there, his tears running silently down his face. His eyes were locked on the clouds as they moved across the night sky. Just behind those clouds was _the Ark_. He knew not how long he laid there only soon his tears ran dry and he was staring at clouds tented gold with the rising sun.

Numbly Abel rose and staggered forward. Taking hold of a branch, he only just saved himself from falling. He'd lost everything. Slowly Abel started to walk, each step just as numb as the last. Abel had lost it all. Eight centuries ago it had been Lilith, his sons, and Seth. He had been forced to leave the empire and his family in order to force a peace on the world and continue his love's work. Now Cain had reappeared and the AX – those he had trusted had—

xxx

Caterina stared numbly at the items Abel had dropped. Only a few minutes ago she'd been told Abel had escaped. Tres was searching Londinium but Caterina doubted he would find anything. Kneeling down, she pulled his ID from under the wallet and small stack of papers which had fallen as well. As she took the ID, one of the papers flipped so it was facing up. Caterina froze at the sight of a picture. She couldn't tell how old it was, all she knew was that it had Abel in it. Slowly she picked it up and looked at it.

Abel was sitting on a couch with two dark haired boys. The lights were on in the room and the window outside showed it was night more than likely extremely late at night. The boys looked wide awake, one was seated on Abel's lap looking as if he was telling a story while the other was next to them looking at whoever was taking the picture and smiling a toothy smile. Turning the picture over Caterina recognized the narrow script on the back as Abel's hand writing. It read: Aran (lap) and Azul, three months after adoption. Picture taken by Sara.

Looking through the others, Caterina paused at one which showed a grown vampire noble standing, with a vampire female sitting, and a child standing before the noble. Turning it over, she saw part of a letter on the back of it.

_Dearest brother, _

_When I learned Aran had found you, I was so happy I had to send these to him so he could give them to you. As you can guess that's Azul in the picture with his wife and kid. I think Azul grew up to be very handsome… not that Aran isn't, I just don't get why he likes terrans so much (Aran if you read this your aunt is going to order back home and lock you up for a week). He's with his wife: Shirley Fortuna and their son Karl Fortuna. Karl is so cute with his blond hair and blue eyes. _

_Aran sent me a message he managed to get you to meet his kids, are they just as cute as Karl? Oh, that's right, send a reply with Aran if you can. (out of room, next one on the picture of Karl)_

Caterina stared at the letter. This was from Seth, why would Abel drop it? Seth meant a lot to Abel. Slowly Caterina looked through the rest of the pictures and found the one of the boy. Turning it over, she found another part of the letter.

_Okay, I can't find any paper that's why they're on the backs of these pictures. I know what you're thinking: 'Can't find paper, but don't you live in the palace?' Yeah, yeah, I know but all the servants are asleep. Don't ask me why but I am writing these up during the middle of the day… so tired. If you'd told me how much hell you had to go through I would forced to you stay in the empire and keep your job. Okay, I'd try to force you back no matter what. Please come home brother… you are missed here and there is always a home waiting for you. (Next on picture on the family picture, you know the one) _

It took Caterina longer to find which one Seth had been talking about. She looked at the picture first. This one showed Abel seated in a chair, wearing the white coat with veins of black through it. He also had on a cape but the details were lost because of the chair and the black haired woman who had her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Seated on the floor where Aran and Azul with another teenage boy as well as a black haired girl, she had her arms around both Aran and Azul, a grin splitting her face and green eyes shining. There was something about the girl which made Caterina think of Abel. Turning the picture over, she found the rest of the letter.

_I locked up your rooms and threatened the cleaning staff if they went near it they'd end up in the dungeon. If you return I will have them touch it only then. Okay, so I did take out some of the songs Sara wrote, but I noticed the piano sheet music, the final draft one, is missing. Did you burn it after Sara's death? If so, why? It was such a beautiful piece even though you gave Sara no ends of hell about it when she tried to get you to help with the music. _

_Well, I'm out of pictures. Send a reply with Aran, would you? I want to hear from you and know where you buried Lilith. I'd like to visit her one day. _

_Love, _

_Seth Night- (oh you know my last name) _

_(picture: Abel (seated), Sara (behind Abel), Floor: Aran, Seth, Azul, and Valdemar) _

Caterina turned to the picture over and looked at the people in it. So the girl was Seth. Though girl might not have been the right word to describe her, by now she would be in her nine hundreds just like Abel. Turning her eyes on Abel, she saw very little of the man she knew in his features. It was him and at the same time it wasn't him. There was no despair in his eyes and far less knowledge. He wasn't smiling and looked more annoyed than anything else. His winter blue eyes were locked on the camera and his silvery hair fell to his shoulder. So much time had passed between this picture and the person she knew. It was odd to see him in such a different light.

Slowly Caterina gathered up the pictures and Abel's wallet. If he ever returned she'd give them back to him. She desperately hoped he would return or she would at least see him one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>I don't know why but "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park really fits Abel…

**A request:** if you read this story, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	5. Chapter 4: Return of Determination

**Warning: some bad language...**

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas<br>Chapter 4: Return of Determination

Abel wasn't sure where he was going and a large part of him didn't care. _Traitor, monster_, those words echoed through his mind as Abel walked forward. Everything felt surreal as if he was falling a great distance and there was no end in sight. Was it always going to be this way? His life was nothing more than an endless circle of lose and betrayal. Every time he believed he had something or was starting to pick up his life it shattered again. It could be years, months, or days, but it would happen. No matter what it seemed happiness was always out of reach for one such as him, for a _sinner_ like him.

Finally Abel stopped moving, placing a hand on a tree and staring blankly at the ground. Slowly he sank to the ground. Pressing his back to the tree, Abel looked skyward just as the first drop of rain stuck him. It was followed by another and another. Soon a thick sheet of rain poured down on the world. His eyes half closed, he felt as the rain ran down his face. It didn't penetrate the material of his coat. _"Rain, what's it like?"_ a familiar soft voice asked. He knew that voice. Who? _"You've told me about the oceans of Earth, but never the rain. If we are going to Earth don't you think I should know more."_ It was – it was Sara. Closing his eyes, a hot tear rolled down his cheek, mixing with the freezing rain.

2198 AD:  
>"You useless bitch!" the shout followed by a yelp of pain made Abel stop before a room in the capital building he'd never entered. "You're music is doing nothing to help the colony. You're completely worthless. Get out there and do some good!" another cry of pain followed this.<p>

Sighing, Abel shook his head. This wasn't right. Entering the room, what he saw made him demand, "What the hell is going on in here?" A young boy who couldn't have been older than fourteen looked up sharply.

"Nothing which need concern you," he sneered, "I was just telling her that she needed to get real job and stop hiding behind her family's status." Abel scowled; obviously this boy didn't know who Abel was. Granted Abel wasn't wearing his coat but still…

"Leave now," Abel growled, "and if you return I will tell one of the Nightlords." The boy's eyes widened and raced from the room. Moving over to the girl, Abel pulled out a white cloth and knelt before her. "Are you all right?" he asked, knowing she wasn't as he pressed the cloth gently into a gush on her cheek.

The teenage girl's eyes locked on him and widened. "Y-you're the angel who used to give use kids candy," she breathed.

"Angel?" Abel sighed, remembering Seth mentioning something about kids calling the candy giver an angel. "No, I'm not him."

A small, sad smile appeared on her face, "Oh," she looked away, "you should go before more come back," she said softly.

At this Abel snorted, "What and leave you to be beaten up? I don't think so." The girl looked at him sharply, her dark brown eyes wide. "I'll stay with you until one of your parents comes for you," Abel said. Okay so spending his day off here wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but he couldn't just leave her to those boys. "I'm Abel," he held out his hand.

"Sara Williams," Abel stared at her in shock. This was the little girl who had been so good at the violin and Tabitha's daughter. How had the years gotten away from him? She took his hand and Abel pulled her to her feet. "Umm, do you know anything about music?" she asked, running her fingers through her long, black hair.

"Only that I hate rock music, other than that I know a little on the history of music," Abel shrugged. "If you're asking if I can play an instrument the answer is no."

"Oh," Sara looked at the piano her cheeks stained red. "Then I'll teach you!" before Abel could register what she'd said, Sara took hold of his wrist and pulled him over to the piano. Releasing him, she sat down and patted the seat beside her. There was a soft smile on her face. Slowly Abel sat down beside her, looking at the keys to the sheets of music and back. He could tell the music was handwritten, no doubt by Sara. There weren't many in the colony who played an instrument, but those who did generally kept their books with them. This room had been set aside for them in their free time.

Sara glanced at him, smiling at him even though her lip was split and there were bruises starting to form on her face. Her thin fingers touched the keys and she began to play. It was a simple enough song. When it ended Abel sighed, he might as well try.

"Here," Sara turned the pages back, "this is how you—" Abel touched the keys, going from memory of which ones she'd done and what order. When he came to the last key he looked at her. She was staring at him, her eyes wide, and a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"What? Was I really that bad?" Abel asked, trying to figure out if he had hit the wrong key or held one for too long or something. It had sounded correct.

"No, it was perfect!" Sara was grinning. "Here, try this one," she played a little longer song. Listening carefully and watching her hands, Abel made sure he had all the keys as well as the sound down before he repeated it back to her. Silence met the song's end. "You weren't lying when you said you've never played before, were you?" there was a note of awe in Sara's voice which made Abel uneasy.

"Honestly I have never even touched any instrument which wasn't meant for killing before," Abel replied looking at the girl evenly. At this Sara stared at him. "What? I'm a soldier after all," Abel stated with a shrug.

"Than it's high time you got a hobby which doesn't involve killing," Sara nodded and, before Abel could protest, played another song. Suppressing the urge to laugh, Abel repeated it back to her. He doubted he would ever touch a piano again after today, but it was fun to just have something new to do and Sara didn't seem too bad a person. In fact she seemed to really enjoy music and people did call her a genius. "I think you can do anything if you put your mind to it," Sara touched a key and smiled at him

Hours passed with Sara playing a song and Abel playing the same one back to her. He wasn't sure how much time passed when he heard someone enter the room. Stopping in his playing, Abel was about to turn when he felt someone wrap an arm around his shoulders and saw her wrap an arm around Sara's. "You two make a cute couple," Abel scowled as he recognized who it was. Tabitha Williams, Sara's mother and Abel's advisor. "Abel, why didn't you ever tell me you could play the piano? I would have had you speak with Sara before now then," Tabitha grinned at Abel.

"Tabitha," Abel sighed at the same time Sara exclaimed, "Mom!" Sara leapt to her feet, her face bright red. "Is it time for dinner, then, mom?" she asked hurriedly, glancing at Abel.

"Yes," Tabitha straightened, "and, Abel, if you were any more clueless you would have sign saying so over your head."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Abel demanded standing as well.

"Umm, Abel," Abel turned his eyes on Sara, "will you be here tomorrow?" she asked, wrapping a lock of her hair around her fingers.

"Yes he will," Tabitha said confidently. "Now go on ahead while I have word with your friend here." Sara nodded and with one last glance at Abel left the room.

"When the hell am I supposed to find the time to come here?" Abel asked, glaring at Tabitha.

"Seth and I will cover for you, Sir," stated Tabitha, "and a few hours missed work won't stop the colony from running. Besides you could do with some fun in your life." Winking at him, she added, "Also you're one of the few boys I can actually approve of dating my daughter." With that Tabitha started towards the door.

"Say what?" Abel gaped, "Date her? Boy? I'm older than you are!" he shouted after Tabitha. She waved her hand at him to show she'd heard but didn't care. As Tabitha left, Abel collapsed back down. Well that hadn't gone as he'd accepted it would. He'd only been here to make sure that boy didn't try to harm Sara and then Tabitha just had to set him with a date with her daughter. That didn't make any sense and wasn't he too old for her anyways? Sara was only _sixteen_!

Present day:  
>Slowly Abel opened his eyes. The rain stung his eyes, but he ignored it as he turned his gaze in a south-easterly direction. <em>"You can do anything if you just put your mind to it," <em>the words carried with them a sense of hope. Slowly Abel stood. He hadn't been doing this for Caterina or the AX. The time he'd spent with those humans hadn't been in vein, but the truth was he hadn't been fighting for a peace future for _just _them. It had been for everyone who called Earth home.

Too much had been lost already for Abel to just stop trying now. _"You can do anything if you put your mind to it,"_ Abel smiled. "Thank you, Sara," he whispered. Turning, Abel surveyed the trees around him. If he remembered correctly there was a town not too far this forest. He, Havel, and Caterina had passed through here on their way to Londinium thirteen years ago.

Abel started towards the city, his eyes no longer down cast but locked straight ahead. The sounds around him were dampened by the downpour. Despite this he remained alert. He wouldn't put it past Caterina to send Tres into the forest after Abel. Ah, yes, but she wouldn't be able to. There weren't enough AX agents in Londinium at the moment for Caterina to spare one on a search for Abel, not after the Orden and _Cain _had made such a bold move.

By the time Abel reached the small town night had fallen and the rain was now only a light drizzle. Pausing on the outskirts, Abel cataloged everything he needed before digging in his pockets. It seemed he had dropped his wallet, but he didn't keep much money that anyways. Wallets were what most people went for when they robbed you they always searched the rest of the pockets after that unless they found the wallet first. When he had started to carry one he made certain it was placed obviously and that the pocket he actually kept his money in wasn't as noticeable.

Checking the pocket, Abel found only enough for the items he needed and perhaps a small meal from a cheap inn. Cheap inns weren't exactly common around these parts. Then there was the problem most stores were closed at this time of night. Sighing, Abe looked towards the dark clouds. Well, it looked as if that meal would have to be even cheaper. Shaking his head, Abel allowed his breathing to become slow almost undetectable and slipped off into the shadows.

Before too long Abel found the store he was looking for and stopped. His eyes looked through the dark window into the shadows which lay beyond. Thanks to the streetlights he couldn't see much in the store, but he knew this one had to be it. Quickly he lifted Lilith's cross and began to work on the lock. Within moments he heard the soft click which marked the door as unlocked.

Slipping through the door into the space, Abel closed it. A sigh escaped him. It didn't appear there was more security than that lock. With a quick glance, Abel made certain he was correct. Having police come would do him no good at the moment. He hadn't eaten at all since being injured and that blood would only tie him over for so long.

Abel moved through the dark store. It was simple enough to find what he would need: a hunter's knife, a bag, a blanket, a black cape, and a hair tie. Once he was before the counter, he added up the total and placed the money on the counter with a note on what he had taken. Reaching back, Abel tied up his hair before placing the cape on his shoulders. Once the blanket was rolled up he placed it into the bag and attached the hunting knife to his belt. Abel paused, his hand on Lilith's cross. It was for the best he didn't wear it. Slowly he took it off and looked at it.

"Forgive me, my love," Abel whispered before tucking it into the bag beside the blanket. With everything taken care of Abel headed for the exit. He locked the door and slipped from the place without so much as backwards glance. If theVaticanwas tracking him they would know he had been here, but there was little he could do about that. Abel disliked stealing from humans, hell he disliked the fact he had been forced to steal in the first place.

Tugging up the hood of the cape, Abel looked at the streets before vanishing into the shadows. He had to leave town before dawn. Abel didn't get far before a news paper caught his eye. Stopping in his tracks, he knelt down and picked up the sodden news. On the front page was a picture of a young girl no older than eighteen. Her short red hair was far brighter than Lilith's and her eyes were a deep blue, but the picture didn't show this seeing as it was in black and white. It was a picture of Esther. Above the picture the capture read: "Crown Princess Returns!" Abel stared at it. He'd known Esther was special when he'd first meet her, but the princess of Albion, the _crown_ princess. The young girl he'd come to care about as a daughter was royalty.

Abel sighed and tucked the newspaper into the outer pocket of the bag. At least Esther wouldn't miss him now. She had new life ahead of her. His gaze wandered to the thinning clouds. With a shake of his head Abel returned his eyes to the path before him and raced off.

Meanwhile:  
>The door into the office Caterina had been supplied with creaked open. Looking up from the pictures on the desk, Caterina wasn't shocked to see William enter the room. "How are you?" she asked as she scooped up the pictures and hid them.<p>

"A few cracked ribs," William replied as he took a seat, "I've been through worse, granted I was younger back then." He pulled out his pipe but didn't light it. "Tres has found no signs of him in the Londinium," he informed her. It wasn't news. Tres had contacted her before William. "It was too much to hope for he would try to lay low he—"

William was cut off by the door banged roughly opened. It slammed into the wall as Astharoshe stormed into the room. "You knew Father Nightroad was alive, didn't you?" growled the Duchess ofKievandOdessa, stopping before the desk. "Why the hell didn't you tell me he was alive?"

"Abel Nightroad, codename 'Crusnik,' is a highly guarded secret of the AX," William paused, stuffing tobacco into his pipe, "well his abilities are at the very least."

At this Asthorashe snorted, "So he can run as fast a Methuselah and threw a human on another human. He's just another enhanced human, what of it? That didn't give you the right to lie about Father Nightroad being alive."

Caterina lend forward, intertwining her fingers. "Abel isn't human at all," she said lightly, her voice serious, "and Father Tres weighs two hundred kilograms." At her words Caterina saw Asthorashe's eyes widen.

"What do you mean 'not human' and why the hell was he suddenly acting so serious?" Asthorashe demanded her eyes accusing as she looked down on Caterina. "What's going on here?"

Caterina sighed, glancing at drawer she'd hidden Abel's pictures in. It couldn't be helped; Asthorashe wouldn't leave them alone until she knew at least some of the truth behind Abel and William was entitled to some of it. "Thirteen years ago Abel was ordered to act like a goof by the pervious pope," she informed them.

At this William frowned, "So you're saying Gregorio knew about Abel and the way he was acting before he left was who he really is?"

"Yes, my father knew about Abel. He was the reason Abel went toMilannineteen years ago," Caterina said, looking at William and then at Asthasoshe. "Before I met him, he served theVaticanas an agent under the direct command of the pope. In the few notes I found he was only to be sent on missions the military couldn't be sent on. William, in history, do you remember the uprising inVenice?"

"Yes," William nodded, "it was said theVaticanmanaged to settle matters and returned control to the government thanks to an agent codenamed Angel."

"What of the incident in a desert city with a group who broke off from the empire?" Caterina inquired.

"I remember that from our history," Asthorashe said, blinking in shock, "Valdemar Williams, once a member of the imperial family's personal task force, broke off after the death of the emperor. He believed terrans and the empire a like were at fault for his lose and so he tried to wipe both out by starting a new empire. It's said two agents sent from the empire were added by 'Angel' and the incident was resolved with Valdemar's death."

"Lady Caterina," William began solemnly, "Angel is only a legend someone made up to explain the unexplainable. There is no way one man could do all of that and be human or even Methuselah. The reports state Angel was seen during both at night and during the day." William lit his pipe. "It just isn't possible; those two incidents were around fifty years apart, if memory serves."

"When I was still a sister I ran across several letters from pervious popes to the one codenamed Angel," Caterina took out the letters and placed them on the table. Both William and Asthorashe looked at them.

"This is…" Asthosashe breathed.

"Isn't this Abel's handwriting?" asked William, pulling out his glasses. As he pushed them into place, he stared at the signature at the bottom. "This one is from one A. Nightroad."

Caterina nodded, "Abel Nightroad's previous codename was Angel." Turning her steely gaze on Asthorashe, Caterina continued, "On the way here you asked me how long I've known Abel. I didn't lie about the years; however, he wasn't eleven when I met him."

"He was twenty," William nodded, setting down the letter he had been inspecting. "He hasn't changed in centuries by the looks of these letters," William pulled on the pipe, letting out a narrow stream of smoke. "I knew he was old, I just never thought he was around eight centuries old." Taking off his glasses, William rubbed his eyes. "When I compared his blood work to that of a Methuselah's I noticed that unlike Methuselah his kind don't show signs of age in their bones, organs, or anything else." He shook his head, "I knew that Abel had to be in his early hundreds at least, but I couldn't tell his age like I could with a Methuselah."

"What do mean by 'his kind?'" Asthorashe asked, sounding shocked by all of this.

"Crusnik," Caterina replied, "he's a crusnik. To date there are only four known crusniks in the world. One died centuries ago, one lives among humans, one is within the Orden, the Contra Mondi, and the last is, according to Abel, within the empire." Caterina leaned back in her seat, "This all we know about the crusniks, other than the fact the last three are related somehow."

"Do you know how long they live?" Asthorashe suddenly asked.

"No," William replied with a sigh, "I've been looking into that, but from the tests Abel allowed me to run, there is no way to tell. It's just like trying to tell how old he is, I couldn't. He could have hours left or centuries." William turned his gaze on Caterina, "Did Abel ever give you his exact age?"

"Yes," Caterina replied evenly, "however, that is matter I will keep to myself. It took me a lot of work to get his age from him and I doubt Abel would like it if I just gave it out without his knowledge." William looked disappointed but there was understanding in his eyes as well. What Caterina had already revealed about Abel was more than Abel had even told her. She wasn't going to reveal what information he had given her, not yet, not until Abel returned and their friendship as healed. She prayed to God that she could somehow earn back his trust.

xxx

Dawn was coming. The cool morning air twisted around Abel, pulling at his cape as he walked alongside the main road. Already the sky was tinted gray with the light of predawn. Rain water dripped from the rim of his hood and his boots splashed through the puddles left from the previous day's downpour. There were only a few clouds in the sky now. Both moons could be seen, the larger one was moving away from its twisted sister as it started to wane.

Headlight momentarily blinded Abel as the steady roar of an engine filled the morning. A car raced past Abel, splashing up water and mud. Abel didn't stop or even blink as the sound began to fade. This might be the main road between that small town and the next city, but cars weren't commonly seen in the countryside. Abel suspected it was some nobleman on his way to Londinium to watch the crowning of a new queen. If not for recent events Abel would have returned to Londinium by now. Hell if not for recent events he would have remained with the AX and never even left Londinium. The fact remained, Cain had revealed himself to Abel and Abel was no a danger to everyone around him. It had taken him years to figure out his limits at eighty percent fusion. There was no telling them now.

In the past Abel could have gone weeks or even months without a meal when he was active and as long as he had Methuselah blood at least once a month if not more. When inactive he could centuries without eating or drinking. His body would be forced into a state of hibernation in which he would only be partially aware of his surroundings. With now being fused to a little over one hundred percent there was no telling his stamina or his strength. Even more frightening was the fact there was no telling how strong the crusnik's hold on him was. The crusnik had been silent since he'd woken, but he wasn't sure how long this would last.

The sun slowly moved across the sky. The road began to become busier as it joined with several others. By the time late afternoon came around, Abel was hard pressed to avoid the people on the road. Wagons carrying goods, horses with riders, and even several others on foot, were all heading from or too the city which had appeared on the horizon. Most of those on foot were heading away, talking in hushed but excited voices about the crowning. Well, actually, most people were heading away from the city. It seemed they were planning on take the three days before the ceremony to head for Londinium to see the new queen for themselves. People sure made a lot of fuss over these matters. It had been the same when Alessandro had become pope. Abel was thankful Caterina had sent him on a mission for most of that chaos. Personally he preferred staying as far away from such matters as possible.

Sounds of early evening filled the air was Abel entered the city. The smells of spices and cooking foods was thick thanks to the fact many residents had their windows open to enjoy the coolness of the evening. Abel moved through the city to an old inn near the outskirts. It was disheveled and rundown, placed in an extremely old and bad part of the city.

On entering the inn the loud, drunken laughter and the chatter was almost deafening. Trying his best to ignore the noise, Abel headed for the bar. "What can I get ya, sir?" asked the innkeeper. "One room and a hot meal be rather cheap taday seein' as business be good."

"Just a meal," Abel replied lightly. "I won't be staying long enough to need a room," he replied to the innkeepers shocked looked. The innkeeper nodded, giving Abel a suspicious look before he moved off to get the meal.

"No, I asking how to get to Londinium," a familiar voice growled from close by. Looking down the bar, Abel saw a cloaked figure glaring at the human he was sitting next to. "If you don't give me a straight answer I'll—"

"You'll what? Threaten me? Come on kid, you can't do anything to me," laughed the human. That idiot was drunk and didn't seem to realize he was speaking with a Methuselah.

"Try the main road, that way," Abel interrupted them. The Methuselah looked at him and Abel pointed in the direction he had just come from. "It will lead you to a small town and then the next city after that is Londinium."

"Tch," the human sounded highly disgruntled, "you know it's rude to listen in, right?"

"It's even ruder to not help someone when they ask for it," Abel retorted, keeping his voice even and all emotion from it. "The kid was only asking how to get to the capital; it wasn't like he wanted your money."

"Rather cheeky for a poor peasant," growled the man. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were itchin' for a fight."

Abel was saved replying by the innkeeper's timely return. "Here ya are, sir, one hot meal," the innkeeper set the plate on the counter and Abel pulled out what remained of him money. "Ah, an Italian," the innkeeper blinked in shock, "don't be gettin' many of ya kind 'round these parts. Ya be good at hidin' that accent of yours."

"Thanks… I think," Abel replied. Taking the plate, he turned from the counter and moved to a dark corner in the inn away from most of the people here. He set the plate down before he shrugged off the bag, placing it on the floor just under where his legs would be. At last he sat down and slipped out the paper he had taken last night. As he started to eat Abel read through the two major articles. The first was on Esther becoming queen and how she'd been found and the second was on the battle. There was only a mention of a strange lightening storm that night and nothing else which even hinted to Abel and Cain's fight.

Folding up the paper, Abel turned his attention to the small meal instead. As he ate, he heard the man from the bar moving towards him. "You know, that's a rather fancy coat for a poor peasant like you," he stated once he was close enough. "I think you're holding back on how much money you have and there is a toll for being a nosy bastard in these parts."

"You'd say there was a toll for entering this city if you could," Abel stated, not looking at the annoying human. Couldn't this man just leave Abel alone, he only had a few more bits of his meal as it was? "Which leads me to believe you're just greedy and want to find away to make easy money. Unfortunately I have none, so you will have to look elsewhere."

"Tch, cheeky bastard," the man glared at Abel.

"Tch, ignorant fool," Abel copied the man's gruff, gravely tones perfectly. At once he heard the man lung for him. It took all of Abel's will power not to leap away. The man took hold of Abel's cape clasp and hurled him into a nearby table. The solid wood bit into Abel and he winced. Whipping around he saw the man open Abel's bag.

"What's this? Looks like you were holding back on us," he pulled Lilith's cross from the bag. "This looks old; I'd say Human-Vampire War. It'd have to be worth a fortune."

"Don't touch that!" Abel leapt at the man, striking him in face. How dare he – how _dare_ he touch Lilith's cross! The man shouted in pain, stumbling back as he released the cross. Abel caught it with reflexes unmatched by any human. "No one touches this!" he growled at the human. He could taste his blood and fill the fangs starting to grow and yet there was no voice. The crusnik wasn't speaking to him. If not for his angered state Abel would have been shocked about this.

"What the hell are you?" the man shouted at Abel as he managed to regain his balance, "An enhanced human or a vampire." The man stared into the shadows for Abel's hood. Slowly he pointed at Abel, fear spreading across his features. "V-vampire!" he shouted before leaping to his feet and racing from the inn.

Abel watched him go, confused. "Okay, he does realize if I was a vampire, racing into the night wouldn't help him, right?" he muttered to himself. The people who were in the inn had gone silent. All of them watched Abel as he knelt. Gently he replaced the cross in the bag, tucking it out of sight.

The click of a shot gun rang through the space. A muzzle of the gun was pressed into the back of Abel's head. "Ya will leave at once," growled the innkeeper. It must have been him who was holding the gun. Abel grabbed the bag's strap, "Oh, no, ya be leavin' that behind ya. Whatever else be in belongs ta me now as payment for the damage ya caused here." Abel bristled. The innkeeper moved the muzzle and knocked off Abel's hood. Slowly Abel looked at the man over his shoulder. His fangs were gone and he looked just as human as anyone else here, but greed seemed to have blinded this man.

As fast as the any Methuselah Abel leapt to his feet. With ease he bent the gun's muzzle. "No one, _no_ one takes that cross from me," Abel spoke in a soft almost dangerous voice. Without another word, Abel picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Replacing the hood, he turned and strode towards the door.

Abel heard a chair scrap in the direction of the bar, followed by someone racing after him, but didn't turn. Opening the door, Abel walked out into the night. Human and their greed, it galled him to think those two had even thought about selling Lilith's cross. It was hers and hers alone. No one spoke of such a thing before Abel, _ever_. As he walked, he could hear someone following him but ignored it. If they attacked then he would just defend himself. In the end he didn't care if someone decided to follow him or not.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Nothing like a flashback to brighten the mood, right?

Is it just me or are these chapters slowly getting longer?

**A request:** if you read this story, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	6. Chapter 5: An Ally?

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 5: An Ally?<p>

Several days later:  
>Esther walked through the halls of the palace. The heavy dress she wore as well as the crown just as unfamiliar to her as the rest of the palace. It had been two days since her coronation and there had been nonstop paperwork and training since. This was actually the first free time she had since the day Father Nightroad rose from the coffin. Since then she hadn't had a lot of time to even think on Father Nightroad. She had heard he was in the palace or had been in the palace and even managed to see him while he was unconscious, but he had vanished. She was on her way to see Cardinal Caterina Sforza before Her Eminence left for Rome with Pope Alessandro tomorrow.<p>

Stopping before the double doors, Esther hesitated before knocked. "Yes?" Caterina's voice sounded from the other side and Esther breathed a sigh of relief. For moment there she'd feared she had the wrong room. Opening the door, Esther stepped into the room. "Your Majesty," Caterina stood and gave a slight bow. At the move, Esther felt heat rise in her face.

"Please, Your Eminence, you don't need to call me that or bow," it felt strange having Esther's old boss bowing to her. Now Esther looked at the room there was one other there as well Asthe. "I was just coming here to see if you had any word on Father Nightroad," she moved into the room, looking from Caterina to Asthe.

"Abel has sent no word," Caterina replied with the smallest sigh, "I've sent Gunslinger after him, but Abel does have a several day head start on Gunslinger." Caterina looked at Esther thoughtfully, "On another matter, I wanted to speak with you about having Albion join the peace treaty with the Vatican and empire."

"We need to wait to fully except Albion as part of it though," Asthe added. "I need to run it by the empress first, but at the moment I also agree with it being a good idea." Esther stared at the two the two them. "Hopefully you hear form me or the empress shortly on this. I will be returning to the empire tonight." With this Asthe bowed to them and left the room, muttering, "Damn, I hate being up when it's sunny out."

Once Asthe had gone, Esther looked at Caterina. "Your Eminence, do you think Father Nightroad will be all right?" she asked, remembering how clumsy Abel was and how spacey he could be.

At Esther's question Caterina gave her a soft smile. "Abel is far more capable than he appears to be," she informed Esther. Caterina looked at a drawer before saying, "Forgive me if this is out of line, but you have feelings for Father Nightroad, don't you?" Esther felt heat rise in her face at Caterina's question. "He is powerful, but the fact remains he is a peasant, not even one of my rank would be permitted to marry him. Plus, Your Majesty, Abel thinks of you as a daughter." Esther felt her blood go cold at Caterina's words. Was it true, did Abel only see her as a daughter? "I don't think he sees anyone of us in the light we wish him to see us," Caterina continued. "I just thought you should know, before you faced him again."

"Thank you, Your Eminence," Esther turned and left the room. Why was she thanking Caterina for telling her? Father Nightroad might not see her in the light Caterina thought he did, but, why should Esther doubt her Eminence? Caterina had known Abel for over ten years…

That night:  
>Abel could still the person following him. Surely they would have given up by now or where they just waiting for Abel to stop and sleep? For the first time since the person had started to follow Abel, he listened. The footsteps were careful and light, not the footsteps of a human. The shoes the person wore were of a fine make and then the scent which came to Abel on the wind. No this person wasn't human. Slowly Abel unsheathed the hunting knife. Well, it was best to see who they were. They were behind a tree, over twenty feet away, watching Abel through the darkness. Whipping around, Abel threw the knife. It soared through the air before striking tree with a soft <em>thump<em>.

"What the?" the surprised shout filled the air as a shadow leapt back. Racing across the space, it appeared as if Abel materialized from the darkness as he stopped before the boy. Abel tore the knife from the tree before turning his frozen gaze on the person. The cloak was familiar. It was the boy from the inn. No, not just that, but the eyes and hair, the facial structure. Abel knew this boy.

"Ion!" Abel stared down at the small lord as he rubbed his back and stood. "First Asthosashe shows up and now you," Abel glared at the boy with suspicion. "Is the empire invading Albion?" he asked, knowing this wasn't true even if it sure as hell felt like it.

"What?" Ion growled, leaping to his feet and baring his fangs at Abel. Abel looked at the boy, rather unimpressed by this. He slid the knife back into its sheath. "We're not invading Albion!" Ion shouted, his voice ringing though the night.

"You think you were loud enough," Abel stated as he turned, "there might have been a few people in Rome who didn't hear you." This was annoying. Why was Ion even out here in the first place?

"I'm here because I'd heard you were killed in the line of duty," Ion growled, racing around Abel and stopping before him. "I'm following because I wanted to know how it is you're still alive."

"Assuming I am the same person, you mean?" Abel stated, looking down at the boy. Ion's auburn eyes glowed softly in the night. His blond hair was messy and nice imperial noble's clothes covered in mud. He was dressed more for a meeting with one of Caterina's rank than for travel.

"You're Father Abel Nightroad!" Ion said hotly, "I'd be able to who you are no matter how you were acting."

"Great, good for you," Abel started past Ion, "now, go home, kid." Abel returned to the road. "Following me will only place you in danger from both the Orden and the Vatican."

"Kid!" Ion didn't seem to have heard the last part Abel had said. The sound of the Methuselah racing after Abel soon followed his shout. "I'm not a kid, Nightroad!" he growled.

At this Abel sighed, shaking his head as he touched his forehead. This wasn't exactly what he had planned. He was supposed to raid the nearest Orden base on his own and now Ion just had to appear and start following him. "Go home, Ion," Abel repeated, his voice hard and commanding.

"Humph," Ion grunted, "just because you sound so commanding there doesn't mean I'm going to leave. I have an imperial order for the empress to follow you and keep her informed. So my answer is nope, you're suck with me."

Seth? "Seth," Abel breathed his sister's name, briefly touching the butterfly necklace. "Fine, you can come, but if you lag too much I'm leaving you behind," Abel glanced at the boy before he return to his normal pace.

"You're being rather rude for a terran, aren't you?" Ion asked, "Actually you're being rather rude and serious for it being you, Father Nightroad." Abel ignored this and continued to walk. "You could answer at the very least," Ion pouted, folding his arms across his chest.

Why did Azul's descendant have to be so annoying? Abel continued on without replying to the boy. Hours slipped by in complete silence. Abel kept part of his attention on the area around them while the rest his thoughts were on plans. The fact remained Cain had the entire Orden behind him while Abel had nothing. He glanced at Ion. Okay, not nothing, but one Methuselah wasn't going to help much. In fact it might just hinder Abel more. As he looked at Ion, he noted the fact he wore an amulet, one which would help protect him from the sun. Plus he must have had the gel. Well at least the boy wouldn't die when the sun rose.

Looking away from Ion, Abel wonder how he was going to stop his brother. If he had an army at his back it might have been possible, but – no, Abel closed his eyes. He never wanted to lead an army again. Images from Mars and then from the Human-Methuselah war flashed before him. Slowly he opened his eyes. In the end he was alone in this. No asking his sister, no Vatican, and no one else but him. He hoped he could lose Ion just so the boy wouldn't be in danger from Cain and from Abel.

The sun began to rise ahead of them. "You know," Ion stifled a yawn, "you're acting really strange. You used to talk all the time, what happened? Did your brush with death change you?" Abel glanced at the boy, but didn't otherwise react to him. There was a long pause in which the sun slowly climbed higher in the sky. "How can you stand the sun?" Ion grumbled. Abel still didn't reply. "Oh, come on, just speak, would you?"

"Woof," Abel replied, meaning it as a joke.

Ion glared up at Abel. "That's not what I meant and you know it, Father," Ion said, folding his arms across his chest. He suppressed another yawn, making Abel glance at him again. Even for a Methuselah, traveling for as long Abel had been without stopping was pushing it. Ion was noble and wouldn't be used to walking long distances, let alone walking for several days straight. "Do you ever stop to rest?" Ion mumbled more to himself than to Abel. Abel looked away from the boy. His sharp hearing picked up Ion's slowed pace and then – _thud_.

Stopping, Abel glanced at the sky. It wasn't even midmorning yet. With a glance in the direction he'd been traveling, Abel sighed and turned to where Ion had collapsed on the road. It wasn't as if Abel had encountered any troubles yet and the thirst hadn't been bugging him. Besides it might be nice to travel with a Fortuna again. Walking over to Ion, Abel knelt and gathered the boy in his arms. As he straightened, he looked into the boy's face. He looked like him. Abel smiled. Ion looked so much like Azul. The only difference was the color of his eyes and hair.

"I don't like my son would like it if I didn't let you come with me," Abel said to himself. Turning, he carried Ion into the trees. Abel moved as far from the road as dared. Finding a shady clearing, Abel laid Ion gently down before setting the bag down next to the boy. He pulled out the blanket and gently laid it over Ion's sleeping form. He leaned back and looked at Ion for a time. It was moments like this Abel sorely missed his sons, but they had died long ago and there was nothing he could do about it.

Standing, Abel glanced again at the sky. He should catch a few rabbits and build a fire. After all this time on the road Abel was hungry and he suspected Ion would be as well. With one last glance at Ion Abel vanished into the forest.

By the time noon came Abel had four rabbits and fire to cook them over. He sat in the shade of a tree, watching as the second rabbit cooked. After thirteen years of not having to hunt or cook his own food there was something rather enjoyable about it. He'd already finished the firs rabbit and was hoping to share the next with Ion if the boy woke. There was denying the boy would at least eat one rabbit on his own, if not two.

A groan sounded just as Abel was turning the rabbit. Glancing in Ion's direction, Abel smiled at the boy. "What—" Ion jumped wake, sitting bolt up right. The blanket fell from him as his looked wildly around.

"Here I thought you would sleep until nightfall," Abel stated. He moved back to the tree wait for that side to cook. The cape he'd been wearing hung over a tree branch, dripping from when one of the rabbits had led him over a river. Luckily his coat had been easily dried; then again it was made differently from the rest of the clothes Abel wore.

"I thought you said you'd leave me behind if I fell behind," Ion said, moving out from under the blanket. "What made you change your mind?"

"You look like him," Abel looked up at the sky.

This seemed to only confuse Ion. "Like who?" the boy asked.

"My s—" Abel cut, realizing revealing the fact he was one extremely old and two had lived in the empire centuries ago wasn't exactly a good idea. "Azul Fortuna," he stated.

"Of course I look like him," Ion laughed lightly, "I'm the heir of Moldova, Ion Fortuna! Azul Fortuna was the first Duke of Moldova and I am his direct descendant." There was a short pause, "You're a terran how'd you know about Azul without reading our histories? You didn't read them while in the empire, did you?" Ion bristled at this and Abel laughed. "It's not funny, those histories are for the Methuselah only. If you know about our first rules and the founding of my house than you would have to have read them!" Abel couldn't stop laughing. It felt as if one of his ribs was going to crack. "Stop laughing and tell me if you read them!" Ion snarled, his hair looking almost like a cat's fur.

Abel didn't know why he was laughing, but he was and he couldn't seem to stop. Gasping, between his laughs he fell over and rolled onto his back. At last he managed to stop and took several deep breaths. "No, I didn't read your family history," Abel looked up at the fluffy, white clouds his eyes softening at the thought of his sons when they had still been little kids. "Let's just say, I'm older than I look," Abel sat up and moved to the fire to cheek on the rabbit. It was done. Taking it off the fire, he held it out to Ion, "Here, be careful it is extremely hot."

Blinking in surprise Ion took the rabbit. "T-thanks," there was a short silence as Abel replaced the rabbit with another. "If you're a terran, then how could you be old enough to know Azul? I know he was old whenhe passed away, but that was still nearly six hundred years ago. My grandmother's parents didn't even meet him. You'd have to well into your six hundreds."

"Dear God I wish I was still six hundred," Abel muttered, shaking his head. Changing the subject, Abel asked, "You know I'm going after the Contra Mondi, right? I'm not planning on stopping in this quest. If necessary I will pursue him until the end time." Abel looked towards the sky. It was late in the afternoon now.

"The Contra Mondi?" Ion blinked in shock. There was a short pause in which Ion muttered, "So he truly does exist." Looking at Abel, Ion said, "I will fight by your side until the bitter end, Father Nightroad."

Abel looked at the boy and felt a small, sad smile appear on his face. Part of him liked to imagine that was what Azul would say, but it would have been like Aran. "So be it," Abel turned his attention of the cooking rabbit, "we'll finish the rabbits; then head for the first base. There is one not too far from here."

"What do you know about the Contra Mondi?" Ion asked at length.

Abel hesitated. "What I know about him is old information," he confessed. "Knowing who is, would you still be able to stop him?" Ion didn't reply and Abel suspected the boy wanted to know who the Contra Mondi was before making that decision. Taking a deep breath, Abel confessed, "His name is Cain Nightlord, the oldest of the Nightlord siblings."

"The Nightlords still live?" Ion asked excitedly. "I know the oldest was insane and was disowned by the other two, so I don't have a problem with fighting him, but what about the other two? Are they alive as well?" there was so much excitement in Ion's voice, but Abel didn't look at him. "If the middle child and the youngest still live, they should return to the empire, the empress would accept them back; they are her family after all."

"I don't doubt that," Abel spoke sadly, "but I doubt one of them wants to return." Even as he said this, Abel knew it was a lie. He wanted to be with his sister more than anything else in the world. The fact remained he was sinner and he didn't deserve happiness. Touching the butterfly, he let out a low breath, "To answer your question: yes all three siblings are still alive."

Ion grinned and said something more, but Abel didn't hear him. Nightlord… how could the boy be so excited about the fact Abel and his siblings still lived? Abel and Cain had brought nothing but pain to this world. In the end Abel was hoping he and Cain killed one another in the next battle, just to end the suffering the world had been through.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Both Esther and Caterina have crushes on Abel, but there isn't going to be a romance between either Caterina and Abel or Esther and Abel. I set myself in book 1 for not having a romance between Abel and Esther with how Abel and Sara ended up and Abel has never seen Caterina that way.

Also Abel didn't return to the tomb. Since Lilith is now with him it didn't seem necessary. There is also the fact he would have gone from Albion to Rome and then would have to have gone all the way back to Albion. That just seemed like a waste of time on his part…

**A request:** if you read this story, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	7. Part 1: The Hunt

**Please read the author's note, it explains this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas<br>Part 1: The Hunt

"_A message uttered upon the word of a traitor  
><em>_A letter which speaks of hope, of an end,  
><em>_I go for you, for all I hold dear, for my people  
><em>_I ride, I seek, I go… _

_Stretched before me are seas of grass, bones of mountains  
><em>_All I hear is the beating of hooves, echoing, echoing  
><em>_A voice upon the wind whispers of promise and peace  
><em>_For you I ride, for our people I go, I go._" – 'A Lone Night' by Sara Williams

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>An explanation on this chapter. The book is now broken up into four parts. The first one was prologue through chapter five and was an intro part thus wasn't labeled as a part. This one is start the of the first part: The Hunt. The reason I am doing this is because the book is _extremely _long. For example this part will cover roughly from chapter 6 – 21 (what I have it estimated as) and will basically cover Abel looking for Cain as well as a few other major plot points. The song quoted is a part taken from "A Lone Night" and sort of foreshadows what each part is going to be covering. It is a very rough estimate on this, however, because the song was written before the outline of this book, thus I will say this, they aren't going to be in order at all (the quotes aren't) ^^;…**) **


	8. Chapter 6: A New Plot

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 6: A New Plot<p>

Abel crouched at the forest's edge. His eyes were locked on a building nestled within the cliff side. This was the place. It was completely isolated from the nearby city and yet was close enough to it the Orden could easily gather news. There was something more. Abel had a feeling _he _was here as well.

"What's the plan?" Ion's whispered question jarred Abel back to the here and now. "We can't storm the base in the middle of the day, all the terrans are up and the Methuselah would join the battle once we were inside." Abel had been aware of this but he let the boy speak.

"I'm going to need you to stay here," Abel said moving backwards until he came to a place he could stand. Ion was already on his feet, hair bristling. "Take this," Abel held out a spare radio. He still had his clipped to his ear from the time he'd been in the AX. Actually he was shocked Sister Kate hadn't tried to contact him yet, granted he had changed to the channel on it. Now it was easier to hack into but at least the AX wouldn't be bugging him.

"I'm not letting a terran go in there alone!" Ion growled, glaring up at Abel. "I told you I was going to help you defeat the Contra Mondi, I can't do that waiting on the sidelines! I'm going in with you."

Abel sighed before saying patiently, "I need someone out here to watch for backup from the Orden. As a Methuselah your night vision is extremely good. You would be able to spot a group heading towards the base and stop them before they could reach it. It isn't 'sitting on the sidelines,' Ion, it's just helping in another way."

"I still don't like it," the boy snarled, baring his fangs. "You're a terran and would be slaughtered by the Methuselah in the base." Abel glared down at the boy. There were only a few hours until sunset. They didn't have time to be hotheaded and argue over this.

"Ion, I really need you out here, watching for reinforcements," Abel said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "The Contra Mondi is well over nine hundred; he had lived through two wars and knows how to guard his bases. _If_ he is here I will contract you, but if he isn't then the resistance met within the base will be minimal. I might have acted like a goof and a fool in the AX, Ion, but I have been fighting Methuselah and humans for a long time." Abel turned from Ion and took a few paces from the Methuselah before he looked over his shoulder at the boy. "We will rest here until sundown."

There was a steely silence as Ion helped Abel make a small smokeless fire. The two of them ate the remains of yesterday's rabbits without a single word uttered between them. The boy was mad and Abel knew it, but he couldn't risk harming Ion and Abel needed blood soon. The last packet had been drained last night when they had stopped for a short rest. It had been enough to dull the thirst, but Abel would need to sate it if he planned on continuing to travel with Ion.

Leaning against a tree, Abel looked at the bright sky. Midday had come and gone. Abel blinked, his eyes slowly closing. His body needed rest, he knew it, but how could he sleep when he was so close to one of the bases. Blinking, he tried to keep his eyes open. It was a losing battle. Before he knew it, his eyes had closed and he was drifting off into a fitful sleep:

_A soft snow fell around Abel. Slowly he lifted his hand, the flakes striking his hand. Instead of melting they stayed there. Ash? Looking around, Abel saw the gray-white flakes which was ash was everywhere. The scent of smoke and decay was clogging the air. In the distance he could hear explosions. A cry tore the air, shrill and ringing; it pulsed in Abel's ears and sent a chill straight to his core. _

_Slowly as if in a trance Abel started forward. "Where are you?" he shouted into the ash covered surroundings. "Where are you?" he picked up sped until he was racing through the gray landscape. The shrill cry vanished and the desperate cries of a baby followed. The wailing, pitiful sound was too much. He had to find this child, he had to help these people. "Where are you?" he repeated the question, skidding to a stop. "Answer me," desperation filled his voice. _

_A familiar voice replied, his voice no more than a whisper through the thick ash, "With our fire, we will renew the world. _Igne Natura Renovatur Integra._" Abel froze. That voice, was it – was it _him_? _

_The cries of the child became desperate. Abel whipped around and raced in the direction of the crying. Where was the child? Where was anyone? This was a city, the crumbled remains of a city. Someone somewhere had to be alive. "Where are you?" he shouted. "Answer me!" his voice slowly weakened, "Please," he pleaded, "answer me. Someone answer me." _

Abel jolted awake. Impulsively he straightened eyes wide as he looked around the darkening space. It had only been a dream. A dream? For the past eight centuries Abel hadn't dreamed of anything other than the lives he had taken during the war. Why had his dreams suddenly changed? Abel placed his head in his hand. That dream had so real feeling. It was almost like the one he had back on Mars, but this time it wasn't about hatred. What had it been about? Did this one have a meaning like the one about the roses all those years ago?

"Bad dream?" Abel jumped at the sound of Ion's voice. Looking around, he saw the boy by the fire. He looked to be preparing tea. "You look as if you were just told you'd be going to Hell when you die," Ion laughed at this, seeming to find some unknown amusement in saying this.

Slowly Abel moved so he was kneeling before the bag. Opening it, he spoke in a soft voice, "I already know I am going to Hell, why would I care if someone told me this or not?" Not that Abel believed in an afterlife. He'd been around too long to believe in a life after death. A large part of him didn't want to have a life after he died, he simply wanted to end.

"You're not very cheery, you know?" Ion said in a gruff voice as Abel slipped off his coat and placed it into the bag. "What are you doing anyway?" Abel pulled back on the cape before pushing the bag so it was hidden within a mess of bushes.

"The white of the coat would be too easily spotted," Abel replied as he stood, wrapping the belt which his holstered gun on it around his waist. "This way I will be able to slip into the base without notice," he explained as he took out the gun and checked to make certain all five bullets were loaded. He was taking the gun more out of habit than anything else. Turning to Ion, he slipped the gun back into the holster. "Maintain radio silence unless you see the enemy heading for the base," Abel instructed the boy.

"So, you're still planning on going in alone," Ion's auburn eyes glowed softly in the night. "I dislike this plan, Nightroad. I should be the one to head in there and you be the one out here."

"You don't know Cain well enough to know what to look for," Abel snapped, glaring at Ion.

"Oh, and you do," Ion retorted, his fangs flashing in the light of the two moons. "He's older than either of us. You pointed out yourself that he has lived for nine centuries, he will know you're coming."

At this Abel's lips twitched. "No, he won't know I'm coming," he stated. "Cain will think I stayed with the AX and am hunting him down that way. He will never expect me to go off on my own," with that Abel turned and ordered, "Stay _here_, Ion," before he stepped into the shadows. Pulling up his hood, Abel looked up at _The Ark_ before moving off.

Abel leapt down the small hill, sliding on the loose gravel. Darting across open ground, he moved as silent as the night itself. Every single motion he made blended him into the shadows of the night. When he reached the wall, Abel moved stealthily around it until he found the person guarding he entrance. She was Methuselah judging by her scent. Quick as a flash, Abel darted from his hiding place wrapped an around her neck and placed a hand over her mouth. Before she could register what was happening he pressed the pressure points on her neck. Feeling her body go limp in his arms, Abel dragged her into the shadows and lay her down there. With a glance he made certain no one would see her before he darted into the building. He moved with ease, avoiding the eyes of those just in the hall.

"Nano-machine—" Abel cut off as he felt the nano-machines activate without him finishing the sequence. His fangs grew over his lips as his hair swirled up around his head. Looking at his hand, he saw the nails elongate, turning harder than steel and jet black. Okay… so this was part of being one hundred percent fused. He had forgotten Cain didn't have to speak the words. Well not forgotten, he had thought it was part of finishing the fusion, by accepting the crusnik's deal. What else was changing? Abel's heart skipped a beat. He listened, but the crusnik's taunting voice didn't come. The only sounds came from the guards, shifting in the halls.

There wasn't time to ponder this. Abel moved forward, not even the armor on his boots making noise. Within a heartbeat he was behind the human guard. Just then one of the guards turned and shouted, "What the hell?" The human whipped around, but it was already too late. As lightly as he could Abel struck the human. The human went flying back into another. The two remaining guards stared at Abel their eyes moving from his fact to his hair and back. Finally they leapt at him. Whipping around them, Abel took hold of their collars as they passed him. With strength unmatched by even a Methuselah Abel threw to the two humans into their dazed comrades. A loud _thud_ filled the hall as all four stuck the ground.

Stepping around the twisted legs and arms, Abel moved slowly down the hall. His long cape bellowed out behind him. A soft sound met his ears. Several Methuselah were moving into stop him. One leapt at him from the shadows. His boot squeaked on the polished floor as Abel turned on the ball of his foot. The Methuselah moved by him in haste. Fasters still Abel's hand shot out, pulling her from haste and moving her towards him. His hands wrapped around her arms, binding her in place.

"W-what are you doing?" she struggled against his hold, but it was no use. She was close enough. Opening his mouth Abel bit into her neck. A scream shattered the silent night, pulsing in his ears. Warm blood washed over his tongue. He sucked the blood, disgusted in himself that he found the taste so appealing. Someone moved behind him, stumbling back and hitting the wall. Abel didn't have time to look at this as the other Methuselah snapped out of their shock.

"Die, monster!" one of them leapt at him. Releasing the woman, Abel jumped back the blade slicing through the barely alive woman rather than Abel. "Monster!" shouted the Methuselah as Abel landed. Spreading out his fingers, Abel felt his wrists split and the cool liquid gush over his fingers. A scythe began to form, he caught it was one hand and moved the other allowing the duel blades on the other end to finish forming. "A scythe!" the Meshuselah leapt at Abel. With ease Abel blocked the bone blade. The sound of ringing metal sounded through the space.

"Die, you say," Abel whispered. "I wish I could die." Twisting the large scythe around, one end sliced through the Methuselah who had had killed the woman while the other went through the one which had leapt at Abel from behind. The enticing scent the blood filled the air as the life liquid splattered across the ground and walls. With the ease born of years wielding the blades, Abel moved it so it pinned the one Methuselah who was still conscious. "Is your master here?" Abel asked, looking blankly down on the Methuselah, "Is he here?" he growled when the Methuselah's only reply had been to tremble before Abel.

The Methuselah, the so called strongest creature on Earth, was shaking like a leaf during the late fall as the wind began to pull it from the tree. After several moments the Methuselah's eyes rolled and he collapsed on the ground, fainting out of fear. Sighing, Abel lowered his scythe. It clanked lightly. With his hand Abel wiped the blood from his chin and lip before licking it. Ah well, he was certain another would have – a noise from the door, made Abel stiffen. Whipping around, he moved the scythe into a defensive position only to freeze at the sight of a familiar figure.

"Ion!" Abel lowered the scythe and stared in horror at the Imperial Nobleman. Abel half expected to hear the crusnik whisper to him, to try and convince him to attack Ion, but no voice came. Caught between horror at Ion seeing him and shock at the crusnik's silence, Abel just stared at the boy. His mouth was open and eyes, but if this was nothing compared to Ion's expression. The boy's eyes looked as wide as a baseball his hands clapped over his mouth. There was a look of utter fear and horror on his face.

Finally Ion mumbled through his hands, "W-what are you?" If Ion hadn't been backed against the closed doors Abel had no doubt the boy would have stepped back. "W-what the hell are you?"

Slowly Abel straightened, lowering the scythe. His eyes, a color of red darker than blood, looked at his hand. "I am," Abel whispered, _monster_, "a crusnik," no, he was a monster. The memory of Esther holding an unconscious Ion floated to the surface.

Ion turned and pulled open the door. Without even looking at Abel the boy bolted from the room. A numb shock filled Abel. It was happening again. Everyone who saw him ran. There was only one who hadn't been afraid of him: Caterina and that friendship had been shattered because of him.

A scream sounded from the direction Ion had gone, snapping Abel from his shock. Racing forward, Abel nearly ripped the door from its hinges in his haste. "Who are you? Why do you look like Abel?" Ion shouted. It couldn't be. Abel ran faster, scythe still in hand. At last he skidded to a stop before open doors and froze.

Standing before Ion was a man who was Abel's mirror image. Long, damp, blond hair fells around narrow features and light blue eyes were locked on Ion. A grin split the unmistakable features of, "_Cain_!" Abel's shout range with the rage he felt at the sight of his twin brother.

Slowly Cain turned and brightened at the sight of Abel. Grinning, Cain laughed. "My, my, 02, this is a shock. I thought you were with those terran friends of yours," he paused tilting his head to one side and placing a hand on his chin. "Then again that one did go behind your back and took 04's nano-machines. You must really care about them if you decided to willingly leave," he laughed at this. His laugh cut off partway through and his expression slowly changed. His mouth opened in an "o" shape and he suddenly pointed at Abel, exclaiming, "You refused them!" He pouted, "You're really no fun, 02, I could have used your help in destroying this world."

"Shut up!" Abel lunged for Cain, swinging the heavy blade at his brother. He wasn't going to hesitate this time. Cain _had_ to die. "_Cain_!"

Abel saw a blur of white and color as Cain raced away from Abel, now holding Ion. Landing, Abel snarled as he whipped around. Sure enough Cain stood further away with one hand holding Ion's hand. Ion winced in pain. "My, this boy does look a lot like those sons of yours," Cain traced one long finger down Ion's jaw. "I wonder how he tastes," Abel saw Cain's fangs appear as he opened his mouth.

"Leave the boy alone!" Abel shouted. His heart raced as he shot towards his brother. Cain looked up and was forced to release Ion as Abel's scythe came within inches of Cain's head. Several strands of blond hair floated to the ground. Abel snarled at Cain and moved to protect Ion.

Cain looked at his shortened strands of hair before turning his gaze on Abel. "Didn't Lilith teach you to control your anger or are you just over protective of our prey because you still see them as our people?" Cain asked his voice light and cheery. Abel glared at him, baring his sharp teeth at his brother. "The second one then," laughed Cain before he wagged his finger in the air, "naughty, naughty you. The Methuselah and terrans aren't our people, 02, they will burn when I recreate this world. It will be a wonderful sight," Cain's eyes were wild with joy and there as a happy grin on his features. "Can you see it, brother? All those who called us freaks burning and dying around you." Images flashed before Abel's eyes: he reached for a child his talon's sinking into the child's throat.

Anger towards his brother tore through Abel. "Shut up, Cain!" Abel growled. "I will kill you!" with that he leapt at his brother. Cain blinked in shock before jumping away. An invisible force slammed into Abel. His heart skipped a bit before he slammed into the wall. Collapsing to the ground, Abel held to the scythe with one hand while the other shot to his chest. Relief filled him, making the room spin around him. There was no wound.

A boot pressed into Abel's shoulder. The next moment he was forced back against the wall. Cain's foot pinned him there, his scythe only just out of reach. "Now then, 02," Cain leaned forward, his fingers on Abel's chin, "it's time for us to become one," he smiled softly at Abel and Abel froze. It wasn't the insane smile his brother normally wore but the kind, gentle one from back before the injection. No longer was he staring at the Cain who was trying to destroy the world, but at his brother, the real one. No – it – it wasn't Cain. The crusnik was playing a trick on Abel. Abel reached for the Scythe, struggling as Cain leaned in.

Blood stuck Abel's face and body. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of a sword sticking through Cain's chest. "Contra Mondi," Ion's snarl sounded from behind Cain. Slowly Cain looked at the sword and tilted his head to one side. Releasing Abel, he turned. "I-impossible I stabbed you through the heart."

Cain ripped the sword from his chest and the wound began to steam. It was healing far more slowly than it normally would have. "Now, that wasn't very nice of you," Cain pouted, "that just wrecked a nice shirt. Do you know how much trouble it is to find shirts like this anymore?" Ion stumbled back, staring at Cain. Abel's eyes were locked on the wound. Why was it taking so long to heal? It slowly began to fall into place. On _The Ark_ Cain should have fought Abel and Seth, but he'd just stood there. Now his body was damaged greatly, but this had started to happen before. It was because Cain was fused to one hundred-_forty_ percent. His body was getting used to it on _The Ark_ and now he was falling apart so the crusnik was forced to slow healing its body. Most of its focus was on keeping Cain together.

This was Abel's chance. Leaping to his feet, he swung the scythe around, aiming for Cain's neck. Suddenly a shield appeared before Cain, stopping Abel's scythe dead. What the – but Cain didn't have this ability. "Well, I wasn't expecting to see you again, Father. I wish I could say this was a pleasant surprise," a figure was growing from the shadows of the ground. "But you are attacking Mein Herr and that is unforgivable."

"Isaak!" Cain exclaimed happily as the figure straightened, the shadows seeming to drip from him. "You're late," Cain pouted, pointing at the hole in is shirt, "look what they did my new shirt. How rude of them," Cain sniffed.

"We should take our leave, Mein Herr," Isaak said, turning to inspect Cain's wound. "You're in no condition to fight with your brother at the moment," the Methuselah put a hand over his heart and bowed. "With your permission, Mein Herr," his long black hair was swept forward by the movement.

"Fine, fine, but before we go," Cain turned his eyes on Ion, his gaze hard and stony. "I'd like payback," Cain flicked his wrist. No – a blast of energy was sent towards Ion. Racing around the two, Abel took hold of the boy. At once his wings burst from his back. Swiftly he wrapped them around the boy. Sheer blinding agony coursed through Abel as the energy struck his wings. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he heard the walls on either side of him crack as the energy was directed around him. "Oh, you're no fun, 02," Cain sighed and Abel slowly moved his wings to see his brother vanishing into the floor with Isaak. Cain lifted his hand and made a "v" over one eye, grinning broadly. "Next time, 02, Abel, you will join me no matter what!" with that Cain and Isaak vanished.

Releasing Ion, Abel slowly stood. His wings withered as his hair fell around his face and down his back. An object lay on the floor several paces from where Cain and Isaak had been moments before. Crossing the room, Abel knelt and saw it was a stack of papers. He picked it up and, even in the darkness, he read through it.

"They are sending assassins after Esther," Abel informed Ion. The boy was picking up his sword. A clatter told Abel he'd dropped it.

"What?" Ion's voice cracked as he shouted. "We have to go to her and protect her. We can't just let the Orden kill Esther!" Abel didn't reply and looked through the rest of the information. It seemed these assassins would head for Caterina after Esther and then finally Augusta. Hmm, this must have meantAugustaand Caterina were planning on extending the treaty to includeAlbion. Knowing this, Cain would then want to stop it so he wouldn't have three of the strongest nations allied against him. "You're not going to let them kill her, are you?" Ion demanded. "She's you tovarish!"

"No, we aren't going to let them kill her," Abel stood. He looked at Ion, "You could leave, you know. You don't have to stay with me now that you – you know what I am."

At this Ion scratched his head. "I might not know what a crusnik fully is, but you did just save my life and I was ordered by Her Majesty," Ion sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than Abel. "So, I'll stay," he looked at Abel with determination on his face.

Standing, Abel smiled at the boy. "Let's return to our supplies then and try to cut off these assassins before they reach Londinium." At once Ion's face turned extremely serious and together they left base.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Okay, this one took longer because I was working on a cover idea (failing epically at it I should say) for this book as well as working on the outline for the book. My updates are going to be slower after Monday because school will be starting up again and I need to focus on that… unfortunately.

Well, if you hadn't guessed, I'm having the crusnik not speaking with Abel for a reason. You are more than welcome to ask what that reason it, but I would like you guys to at least try and figure it out without me telling you. Hint: it has to do with the events in the prologue through chapter 2.

**A request:** if you read this story, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	9. Chapter 7: Encounter on Oblivion's Edge

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 7: Encounter on Oblivion's Edge<p>

Silence hung over Ion and Abel as they moved across the field. When they reached the trees Ion broke the silence, "So, you're not going to eat me, right?" Abel looked sharply at the boy to see a smile on Ion's face. "I'm kidding; if you'd meant to eat me you would have done so by now." That wasn't funny. That really hadn't been funny. "So," Ion began as Abel knelt and pulled the bag out from under the bush, "what is a crusnik basically? I saw you drinking Methuselah blood… or I think you were."

Slipping his coat from the bag, Abel looked at Lilith's cross and sighed. "Ion, my kind are…" he trailed off, his eyes locked on Lilith's cross as he debated on what to tell the boy. "We are like your kind in the fact we need blood to live, but if I drank human blood, well I actually don't know what would happen. All three of us require Methuselah to live. Once long ago I tried to stop drinking your people's blood and found ways to dull the thirst," Abel slid his arms through the sleeves of the coat and unbuckled the belt from around his waist. "So no I won't eat you." He finished putting on the coat, buckled the belt, and replaced the cape. "We need to head for the ship."

"Three?" Ion asked as Abel stood and placed the bag over his shoulder. "You said Cain's full name is Cain Nightlord, wouldn't that make you a Nightlord as well?" Ion's question stopped Abel dead in his tracks. Oh, hell Abel had said way too much. If it was revealed – if the truth ever came out and his past was revealed everything he had worked for, Lilith's dream would be shattered! Ion seemed not to notice Abel's reaction to his words. Suddenly the boy laughed and Abel slowly looked at him completely lost, "There's no way you're a Nightlord." Ion started walking and, smiling, Abel followed the boy. Relief flickered in his heart. "If you were then you'd be the middle child and you're definitely not the first and only emperor." Yes, how could that be? A terran lover, the emperor, this was impossible? Abel smiled, more than relieved at this.

Hours later:  
>Abel stopped before the airship and looked around. "We don't have any money," Abel sighed. This truth meant they would have to find some other way onto the airship. He disliked taking away the humans livelihood, but there was no other way to ensure all three leaders of this alliance would live… with the two human leaders. He wasn't really worried about Seth.<p>

"What do you mean we have no money?" Ion demanded, glaring up at Abel. "Surely you have something saved up. You said you were over six centuries old; you can't tell me you don't have any money."

Abel started forward. "The church doesn't really pay that well, Ion, and wait little I had repaid those I stole from with. Also before that my payment was to live," which wasn't really a payment, "and to guard a place which is dear to me." By this he wasn't meaning Lilith's tomb, though he had guarded it. He meant the empire. Despite the fact a lot had changed in the empire, he still felt that the people who were descended from those he had trusted and lead had been worth guarding. As long as he had been in theVatican, war wouldn't have broken out between the two sides, in theory at least.

"You served theVaticanfor free!" Ion shouted from where he still stood. "Are you completely insane? Didn't you ever think there would come a time when you would have to leave theVatican?"

Looking back at the boy, Abel sighed. "Has it ever occurred to you that what I sought as payment was something far more valuable than money?" he asked lightly. "I grew up without being paid for the jobs I had, I only started getting money when Caterina created the AX. I see no point to it really." With that he turned and continued on.

There was a short silence before Ion shouted, "No point! Oh, come on we need money now, don't we?" he raced after Abel. "We can't get onto the airship without it and I only have Imperial money."

"We don't necessarily need money," Abel replied calmly. "Be quiet and follow me." Abel made it look as if he was heading to buy a ticket before he slipped down a passage on silent feet. Before too long Abel found the cargo bay and paused between crates. Once he was certain no one was watching he gestured to Ion and darted across the space. Racing up the ramp he took cover once more. Ion was only a pace behind him.

"This is your grand idea, to stowaway?" Ion hissed.

Abel looked at the boy evenly, "It's either this or we don't go at all," he stated. "If you don't like it then get off the ship." When Ion didn't move, Abel gave the boy a small smile. "Stay down and quiet, we don't want them to find us before the ship takes off." Ion nodded a scowl on his features.

Together they waited, remaining perfectly still and quiet. The only sounds came from the humans loading the cargo into the bay. At last someone shouted, "Okay that's it. The captain is preparing for take off so let's get to the other ships." The humans left and the ramp closed behind them. Ion let out a sigh of relief, but Abel didn't move, listening to the area around them. There was no one here.

Only when the roar of the engine filled the air did Abel break the silence. "All right, I have a plan," he slipped off the bag and took out Lilith's cross. "Most humans tend to tolerate theVaticanand well tell those who are with it either lies or the truth. More often than naught it's the truth unless they are an enemy of theVaticanor just hate it." He slipped the cross on. "I want you to take the bag." Before Ion could protest, Abel put in, "You look like a child even if you aren't one. If you have the bag, people will mistake you for a student. If you don't then they will find it strange you are on an airship without parents."

"Okay," Ion nodded, taking the strap. "What else do you have in mind?"

"Avoid ask direct questions about the Orden. Pretend you are writing a paper on the Methuselah and Ion," Abel looked at the boy, "no matter how much you detest the word, you are going to have to call your people vampires while here." Ion opened his mouth about to protest, "It is only for a time and so people don't suspect you are one. It's for your own safety and I know do know how much of an insult it is to your people. I disliked being called a vampire when I was younger as well."

"Fine, geezer," Ion grinned at Abel and Abel glared at the boy. Geezer? Abel felt anger flare in him. "What you are old enough to be my great-great-great grandfather, right?"

"Whatever, just don't call me that in public, people will think you're insane," Abel sighed, rubbing his eyes. The sad thing was Abel was his great some odd grandfather. "We're going to split up, contact me via the radio if you find anything. You will slip out of here first. I'm going to wait a few minutes before following." Ion nodded and stood, "Good luck, Ion." Ion looked at Abel before he slung the bag over his shoulder and walked to the exit. He paused there before vanishing. Smiling, Abel touched the cross, "My how the years have gone by." He sighed. Geezer, seriously, was it really necessary to call him a geezer? Though, Abel supposed it would have been worse if Ion knew he was in his late nine hundreds instead of his six hundreds.

Abel waited ten minutes before he stood and moved to the door as well. Listening to hall beyond, he made certain the only people around were a good distance from the door. He slipped from the room and pulled down his hood. Moving through the ship, it didn't take Abel long to find where most of the people were gathered. The assassin could be here, but this was only if the said assassin needed sate his or her thirst. Besides there was more than one assassin aboard this ship at this moment, there was a chance to run into one of them here.

Abel paused on entering and looked around. "Hey you," Abel turned to see one of the stewards strode towards Abel, "you're a member of theVatican?" he asked glancing at Lilith's cross.

Abel laughed, rubbing his head. "Well, umm, yes. I'm actually here looking for some suspicious looking people," Abel said awkwardly, falling back on the act he had perfected over the years. "Have you seen any shifty people since take off?" he asked, giving the man a small, worried smile.

"No, only people I've seen around which are different is yourself and another fellow from theVatican," the steward pointed in the direction of the person he was speaking about. "He's been asking the same thing as you, sir. I would suggest you speak with him."

"Thank you," Abel bowed to the human steward before looking in the direction he had pointed. At once he stiffened. It wasn't a member of the AX like he had expected. No instead of priest robes this man wore a red tabard over heavy armor. He carried with him a screamer as they were called. They were long staves with a small end and a larger which would move at extremely high speeds. These ends could rip apart just about anything and the high pitched wail they emitted was why they'd been named "screamers." The brother was several inches taller than Abel was rare to see, seeing as Abel stood at six foot three inches. His long silvery-blue hair was cut in a fashion which was far less messy than Abel's silver hair was. This was Brother Petro, the head of the Inquisition and the "Knight of Destruction" also called "Il Ruinante."

Damn, why out of everyone who could have been here did it have to be that hotheaded, annoying brother? And why the hell did he have to be standing in Abel's path? Well at least he wasn't looking in Abel's direction. If Abel could blend into the crowd he would able to avoid Petro. It was really the only way to ensure Esther's and Caterina's safety as well as Alessandro's.

Pulling up his hood, Abel started forward, looking straight ahead before slowly lowering his gaze to the floor. This movement alone cast dark shadows over his face. With his eyes half closed no would see the light reflecting off of them. He saw the armored boots of the monk as he neared. Then slowly, Abel passed by Petro. Suddenly a human boy raced passed, knocking into Abel. Quickly Abel made sure his body reacted to the boy so as to avoid harming the child. He fell from the impacted, catching the boy as he did so. The movement made him strike Petro.

"Are you all right?" Abel knelt by the boy, who looked shaken but otherwise unharmed. There was no foul scent of human blood, so it seemed the boy was unharmed. Picking up the small airship toy the boy had been playing with he saw one of the propellers had fallen off. Skimming the ground, he found it and replaced it on the ship. "Here you are," Abel held out the repaired airship, giving the boy a kind smile.

"T-thank you," the boy took the airship. He mumbled, "Sorry about running into you, sir." The little kid shifted uneasily, looking at the repaired ship with a small smile on his face.

"Head back to your parents," Abel told him, "this isn't the kind of place you should be running around in. You could end up really hurt next time." Abel ruffled the boy's hair.

"Yes, sir!" the boy exclaimed. "One day I'll join theVaticanor – or theAlbionmilitary and be as kind to strangers as you." With that the boy raced off. Eh? Well the last time Abel had someone say that had been back in the empire and it had been Aran.

Before Abel could stand, he saw an armored hand take hold of his cape's clasp and force him upwards. The next second he was almost face to face with Petro. Luckily the hood hadn't fallen yet. "Where did you get that cross?" shouted the monk, glaring at Abel. "Did you rob a grave? That's the only way you could have it." Just great, this was just great. Why had Petro ever paid attention of Abel's cross? He'd thought the man hated his guts like nearly everyone else in theVaticanoutside of the AX. "You robbed Father Nightroad's grave, didn't you?"

Abel was about to remove Petro's hand from him when he a familiar scent struck him. Looking around, he saw a Methuselah on the floor. She looked at her injured arm before hiding it behind her. This had to be the target.

Suddenly Abel's hood was wrenched down. "Nightroad?" Petro threw him back. Abel only went a pace back, catching himself easily. Humans, in the end, really couldn't do much to a crusnik no matter the activation level a crusnik was at. "You're dead!" Petro shouted, pointing at Abel. Several people around them turned and stared at the two of them. "I checked your pulse myself. You can't be here."

"Right… keep telling yourself this and I am sure I will vanish," Abel retorted before turning away from Petro. "Why did it have to be the annoying one?" he muttered to himself as he moved through crowd and knelt before the Methuselah. He could fell Petro watching as if the human had seen a ghost… which he technically had. "Were you injured, ma'am?"

"Mind your own business!" snapped the Methuselah as she leapt to her feet. Quickly Abel caught her injured arm, purposely getting some of the blood on his hand. Snarling at him, she tore her hand from his grasp and stormed away from him. Slowly Abel stood and, careful of the humans around him, placed some of the blood in his mouth. It took all his will power not to gage on blood and spit it out. The blood tasted like sulfur! Only once before had Abel tasted blood like this and it had been when Aran had forced him to drink some of his blood.

Abel touched his earpiece. "Ion, I've found one of the assassins. She's a brunette with green eyes, several inches taller than you are, and is wearing black leather," he informed the Imperial noble.

"Got it," Ion replied over the radio. "I'll move to intercept now."

"Be careful, she is an Ifreet," Abel warned. In all his years Abel had only meet four Ifreets. One had been a traitor who had helped drag Abel toVaticanprison during the Human-Methuselah War, one had been his son Aran, another was the Baron of Luxor, and the last was this woman. "Tread lightly around her and be certain she is alone before moving in. We want her alive to see if she knows where the Contra Mondi has gotten off to."

"An Ifreet, are you certain? I don't smell any smoke," Ion pointed out as Abel started after the Methuselah. He could just hear Petro start after him, seeming to snap out of his shock. "This has something to do with you being a crusnik, doesn't it?"

Before Abel could reply, he found his path blocked by Petro. This damned human was persistent, wasn't he? Petro glared at Abel demanding, "Is this some kind of AX joke, they fake your death to make the Inquisition look like fools?" As noisy as ever, talk about annoying.

"Oh, the AX doesn't need tricks to do that, Petro," Abel stated his voice flat; "you do it quite nicely."

"I've spotted her," Ion's voice came over the radio.

Abel's eyes skimmed the crowd and he spotted the assassin as well. "Good work," he replied over the radio. "Remain hidden until I give the signal."

"What?" Ion shouted, making the radio ring in Abel's ear. "I have her in my sights now. I can take her out with ease. It's foolish having to hide like a damn terran."

"Ion, remember what happened last night when you didn't follow my instructions? You nearly got yourself killed," Abel said lightly. "I would rather avoid war with the empire; we have enough problems from the Orden as it is."

"Nightroad, tell me how the hell you can be alive or I will drag you off to the prison!" Petro shouted, looking as if he was ready to strike Abel. Abel eyes shot to the Methuselah, she had taken notice of them. Oh hell!

"Everyone down now!" Abel shouted. Quickly, with the speed of a crusnik he placed himself between the idiot monk and the on coming fireball. Raising his arms, he slid his hands into the sleeves and guarded his face. The fireball struck the fabric and dispersed.

"What the hell?" the Methuselah shouted. "You're clothes can guard against fire!" He could smell the fabric of the cape as it began to burn. At this the Methuselah laughed, "Well looks like you're not all fireproof!" Abel unclasped the cape and let it fall to the floor as it was consumed by the flames.

"How else do you think this coat has survived almost as long as I have," Abel stated, "it is fireproof and bulletproof. Sadly I can't get a replacement one seeing as even the empire has lost the ability to make such clothes." He started toward the Methuselah, not bothering to draw his gun, "Now then, Orden assassin, I would like to ask you where your boss is hiding. You see this will go a lot faster if you just give me his position."

"Ha, as if I'd tell a filthy terran like you anything!" she growled, "Especially Mein Herr's location." Why did it always have to be the hard way? Oh well, it couldn't be helped, it was just the way the world worked.

"Ion, get the civilians out of here," Abel ordered the boy.

"Why do I have to do it?" Ion demanded, leaping from his hiding place. "You're the old geezer here, you should leave the fighting to me!" he pulled out his sword.

"Now, _boy_!" Abel shot a glare at Ion, his eyes tinted red. It was a false anger but Ion bought it and nodded. He turned and shouted at the people to get off the ground. Turning back to the Methuselah, Abel said, "You're not going to get your way and follow those orders of yours. You see," he gave her a small smile, "for as long as I am around, I won't let anyone harm the humans."

"Shut up, I'm sick of hearing you talk!" both of her hands were filled with fire within seconds. She threw it at him. Abel once more lifted his arms, but he wasn't fast enough. The flames seared his cheeks and the exposed skin of his hands. He could hear the crackling of flames on the ship now as well. The floor around him had caught fire. "Ha," the Methuselah jeered as Abel lowered his burnt hands, "so your not as – as—"

Her eyes went wide and Abel couldn't blame her. The flesh was healing. Raw burns were replaced by unscarred flesh. Abel watched the new skin grow over his hands, feeling rather detached even though he had only ever seen his brother heal this quickly before. Flexing his fingers, he felt no pain. His hands were back to normal as were his cheeks. Slowly he looked at the Methuselah.

"I-it can't be," she stumbled back. "There were rumors that in times of need the guardian of the terrans would appear. The man dressed in white with abilities akin to a god. You're him, you're the one they call Angel or as they called you in the empire 'The Demon Crow!'" She took another step back, her eyes locked on his face. "Yes, you're him. My grandfather used to tell me stories of you. Eyes the color of a winter lake with more wisdom than any Methuselah could ever hope to gain. It has to be you. You are him, you're Angel!"

"You just repeated yourself," Abel stated. "And why do you have start calling me 'Angel?'" he complained. "I told the pope of the time I hated that codename and yet he still gave it me. I think it was meant as joke."

Suddenly the determination returned to her eyes, "I don't care if you are the immortal Angel from the third race! I will kill you!" she shrieked as she leapt towards him. "Once you're gone I will kill every pathetic terran aboard this—" Abel reached out, taking hold of her by the neck.

"You're even more annoying than that oaf," Abel jabbed his thumb at Petro who was surrounded by several other Methuselah.

"I heard that, Nightroad!" Petro shouted. "I also heard that heretic call you Angel," Petro leapt through the fire and landed beside Abel just as more Methuselah appeared before Abel. He looked around the female he held and sighed. With ease he threw her back into several of her fellows.

"If you are Angel," Ion suddenly appeared on Abel's other side, "then you lied to me about your age, geezer. You said you were only six hundred."

"No I said I wish I was six hundred again," Abel stated. "Do you really need your hearing checked at such a young age, Ion?"

"What?" Ion bristled, shaking his fist at Abel. "How dare you say such a thing to an Imperial noble!"

"I don't care about you're age or who you really are, Nightroad! You owe me a rematch! If you are the legendary Angel then you held back on me!" Petro shouted. "Just don't tell me your codename in the AX was crusnik." Abel sighed; they were so missing the point here. Here they were surrounded and all they cared about was a rematch or his age… why did they have to be so glib about this? "You are, aren't you? That makes you Cardinal Sfroza's second! You owe me a rematch without you holding back, Nightroad," Petro growled.

"Perhaps you hadn't noticed but we are surrounded," Abel sighed. "Unless you find my age and a rematch more important than your lives, I suggest we focus on the enemy before us and not on such trivial matters." Before either of them could reply Abel vanished from their sight. Abel heard Petro's shocked exclamation and Ion shout something about Abel being a jerk of an old man. Reappearing behind the group, Abel ordered the other two, "Petro take those on your left and Ion take the ones on the right," before he charged down the center, pulling out his gun. Flipping over several who charged at him he fired. Cries of agony filled the air as his bullets meet their mark and Petro smashed through several others. Ion was leaping and slashing to Abel's left as Abel landed. Within moments all the enemy Methuselah except the Ifreet and two others had been taken down.

A shout of terror sounded from where the Ifreet stood. Whipping around Abel froze with horror. She held the little boy who had run into Abel earlier. "Release the boy, you filthy vampire. I should have expected one of your kind to be underhanded and dirty!" Petro shouted. He stepped forward, looking as if he was ready to charge.

"Wait!" Abel shouted and Petro froze, seeming to be caught off guard by the commanding tone in Abel's voice. He gestured for Ion and Petro to fall back to his position. Petro hesitated as did Ion before the two of them grudgingly obeyed.

"What are you doing, Nightroad?" Petro hissed at him. "We can't let those heretics take that boy."

"I'm not planning on it," Abel spoke in a low voice so only Ion and Petro could hear him. "But charging in there like idiots will get the boy killed. I have an idea," Petro snorted, seeming rather amused by the fact Abel had an idea. "Petro, take out her guards. Ion, get the boy and get him to safety."

Petro grinned, "They will feel the wrath of God." Ah-ha… Abel glanced at the man as he spun his screamer over his head. Idiot. "Die, Heretics!" he leapt for the two Methuselah. Ion was only seconds behind him. Abel raced after Ion. Something was wrong. Ion lunged for the Ifreet. She threw the boy at him before lunging for Ion with hands a flame.

"Move!" Abel leapt forward, shoving Ion out the way. He didn't have to time to guard his face. Blinding agony coursed though him as a hand closed over his eyes. Abel shouted in pain. His eyes wide and mouth open. The next second air rushed past him. A gasp escaped Abel as he stuck a hard, metal wall. He slid to the floor and slowly opened his eyes, shuttering in pain. Nothing but black emptiness met his gaze. Damn it!

"Die, Angel!" a voice filled with hate shouted. Abel didn't have time to move, he couldn't pinpoint the voice. The wall crumbled as Ifreet drove him threw it. The next moment Abel felt only air under him.

"Abel!" the shout was followed by, "Nightroad!" It was too late, everything was too late. Fresh air rushed past him. His sightless eyes locked on nothing. Was he awake or was he asleep. Braches tore at him as he rushed past, then – fire exploded through his skull and back. A shuddering gasp escaped Abel before his eyes rolled and the scent of his blood filled the air around him. He was falling through a sea of blood into a blissful nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>A note on why Ion doesn't connect the fact Cain said "brother" in the last chapter to Abel being a Nightlord. One, Ion was scared stiff at someone talking about how good he would taste and didn't hear Cain. Two, history has a tendency to make people sound larger than life. The Nightlords (well the middle and youngest) are more than likely describe as something close to gods within Methuselah history. There are only three books which don't show them as such within my trilogy and those three were written by Azul and Aran Fortuna. They are extremely rare so most of the history of the first leaders is still the larger than life ones. So in the discussion at the start of this chapter Ion is thinking of the larger than life emperor and can't see the connection that Abel is this person.

**A request:** if you read this story, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	10. Chapter 8: Oblivion, Part 1

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 8: Oblivion, Part 1: A Friend?<p>

"Abel, Abel, my love, please answer me," a soft voice, a warm voice called to him. "Abel," who – who was Abel? Was it him? "You have to open your eyes; you have to activate the crusnik. Abel, please, Abel." It had to be him; why else would she keep calling him Abel? But then, who was she? "Please, my love, you have to stay here," her voice was fading. Why did he have to stay here? How was he leaving? And where was here anyways? "Abel," the name, it had to be his right? "ABEL!" she shouted at him. Yes, he was Abel… he had to be.

The soft voice was replaced by the sound of rustling of bare branches and the cool May breeze. It brushed against his cheeks and caused his hair to whip at his face and a raw, stinging burn. Slowly Abel opened his eyes only to be met by darkness. Where was he? Why was it so dark here? There was a strong scent in the hair and it wasn't snow or rain. Blood? Could it be blood? He tried to move but couldn't. Suddenly – pain shot through him as a popping sound came from his spine. Nerves reconnect and his feet and hands tingled as he slowly became aware of the hard surface he lay upon. He flexed his fingers and they obeyed. Was this normal?

Sluggishly Abel moved his hands over the rough stone and pushed himself up. A wave of nausea washed over him. Groaning, he placed his head in his hands and winced. The skin around his eyes was raw and he could smell the remnants of smoke. Lowering his hand, he sniffed the air and listened to the sounds around him. There was only the scent of blood and of wood, none of it was burned. Wherever he was it wasn't where he had been when he had been burned.

Abel pushed himself off the ground and staggered. His foot caught and he tumbled forward. Arms flying up to protect his head seconds before he stuck the ground, he tumbled down the boulder and stuck the ground below. Blinking his sightless eyes locked on nothing, Abel just lay there thinking. Obviously he hadn't been blind before whatever had happened had happened. This meant he needed another plan to attack this situation. It would help if he could just remember what had happened.

Sitting up once more, Abel ran his fingers through his hair. He could feel dried blood and a – a ribbon tied into a bow shape? Shaking his head, he felt the nausea return but ignored it. The scent in the air was changing, but he didn't care. Slowly he lay back down. He needed time, time to understand and time to regain his wits… assuming he had any to begin with.

Thunder rumbled over head. Was it going to rain? Abel's question was answered when a drop struck his forehead. Damn, now he really did have to move or he would have a cold on top of all this hell. Rolling over onto his stomach, Abel pushed himself up so he was on all fours. He crawled forward, feeling his way until at last his fingers touched the bark of a tree.

The rain was getting harder. Abel moved his hand up the slick trunk until he reached a branch, testing its strength he smiled. Good it could hold him. With the branch's aid Abel pulled himself off the ground. The rain stung his eyes and the burns around them. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and out of some damned habit opened them again.

Well at least Abel hadn't tripped… yet. Abel started forward. Listening to the rain he managed to hear where the drops landed and avoid hitting the trees around him. The blood scent slowly faded from him, but right then he couldn't smell much more than the over powering rain. The drops changed. They no longer sounded as if they were hitting trees but stone. In the distance he could just make out horse's hooves clattering against the stone as well. There was also a new scent in the air, smoke. He couldn't hear a fire crackling over the rain which meant it came for those within the buildings. It must of have been getting late.

Abel stepped forward, the ground under him changing to a cobbled street instead of the soft forest floor. The rain pounded into him now that he was out of the forest, but Abel didn't care, he just kept moving. It was unlikely he would meet anyone who knew him, but still he felt as if he had to do something other than sit the forest and starve to death. He shuddered at the thought. An ill feeling filled him at the thought of starving to death. Had he – had he once nearly starved to death? That must have been it… right?

There was no telling how long Abel had been walking. The street seemed endless all he knew was that soon the rain became a stinging gale as the wind picked up. Stumbling, Abel felt the wall until he came to an alleyway and moved into its shelter. Out of the wind, he sank to the ground, back pressed to the wall. He stared at nothing and yet what had to be something as well. The alley he was in smelled rank, but what did it matter? He was blind and no doubt poor. There was no other place for him. Perhaps this was where he was supposed to be. Without any knowledge on this place or who he was, there was nothing he could do but sit there and stare at whatever was there without being able to see. Hell he didn't even know if Abel was his name or not.

Over time the rain began to lessen and warmth crept into the world. As it came so did the soft sound of people walking. Chatter of people, horses' whinnying, the clamor of hooves and feet on stone, the squealing of wagon wheels, and the load roar of cars were all too much for him. If he moved from here he wouldn't be able to tell which way to go or what was happening, much like he couldn't now. So he remained in the same position he had been in all night.

"Excuse me, sir?" the voice was close. It was that of a child, his eyes narrowed, no not a child a teenager, perhaps in their late teens. Who were they talking to? Surely not him, he was no one after all. "Hey, I am talking to you," fingers snapped before his face, he couldn't see them but could hear it. Slowly Abel straightened and but he didn't know where the girl was. He turned in the direction of the voice. "Father Nightroad, I thought it was you!" the girl exclaimed, but he just looked away from her and back at whatever was there. "Father?" he heard a hand whoosh through the air. "Father?" the person knelt next to him. "Can't you see me, Father? It's me Eris. I know it's been a few years, but it's still me. The," she leaned in and whispered, "the witch you helped four years ago, remember?"

Abel chewed the words for a second before he managed to find his voice. "No, I don't remember, I don't remember," he repeated, trying to remember. This girl sounded as if she knew him. "Who are you? Who am I? Someone called me Abel, but is it me or someone else?" he didn't know, how could he know?

"If you're joking, Father, it's in poor taste," the girl pouted. She'd said her name was Eris, right? Slowly he looked up towards the sky.

"Father? You speak of me as if I am a priest…" he trailed off and closed his eyes, thinking. "I am sorry, but whoever you think I am, I don't think you have the right person."

At this Eris snorted. "As if," she said huffily. There was something oddly familiar about this girl's voice. "There are many 'young' men about who have silver hair or look like you," she paused, "actually I doubt there is anyone in this world you looks like you."

Eris' words brought forth something. An image of a laughing boy floated to the surface. There was a mirror before him and as Abel looked into he saw two boys, twins: one with silver hair, him, and the other blond. Eris was wrong, he had a twin and the simmering hate which slowly surface told Abel this twin still lived and he hated him for some unknown reason.

"Hey, Father Nightroad," the girl sighed heavily, "just look at me, would you? It might help you to remember." At this Abel started to laugh, it hurt to laugh, but he couldn't help but to laugh. "What? Why are you laughing?" demanded Eris. Slowly Abel looked at her. He wasn't sure if he was looking her in the eye or even her height. He guessed he wasn't her voice was coming from over him. Slowly he looked up, no that was too high. He looked down. There that had to be it. A gasp sounded. Yes that was it. "What happened?" a soft, warm hand touched his face. He didn't wince or even fell anything as she touched the ragged skin around his eyes. "Come on," her hand moved to his and she tugged at it, "let's get you up and to a church." He allowed her to help him stand. "They will know an idiot like you even if you aren't wearing priest robes."

Church, no, there was something telling Abel not to go. He tugged his hand from Eris'. "Thank you for your concern, Eris, but I am not going to a church," he spoke tightly before he turned and – walk straight into a wall. "_Damn it_," a language he hadn't meant to speak in slipped from him. He kicked the wall in frustration and felt a stone shift from the move.

"Why not?" Eris demanded, "You need help, Father, and the church would surely help one of their own." She touched his hand, gently, _pityingly_. Abel moved away from her.

"I don't want the church's help and I am not going anywhere near them," with that Abel turned and tripped. He stuck the ground and let out a stream of curses and in several languages. As he uttered each the name of the language popped into his head: Japanese, Russian, German, and several other languages. He could almost feel Eris' staring at him as if he were insane. This was worse than the maze! Confusion flooded him at this thought. What the hell was the maze? Slowly Abel pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned against the wall.

"I don't why you're suddenly mistrustful of the church but I can understand it," Abel heard Eris sit down next to him. "After I left you and Father Tres I placed into 'care' of the Inquisition. They ran tests on me, they wanted to know how to copy what I was so they could use me and my kind in a war if the empire ever invaded again."

Abel looked towards the ground as images came to him. Men dressed all in white with an odd but old symbol on their chest. They ran test after test, trying to see what enhanced what, how they could make more like him in a cheaper fashion, how strong he was, how cunning, how he could adapt the places around him, and worse still what his IQ was. He remembered getting so sick of it he would hack UN systems and switch his brother's and his tests just for the hell of it or blow up halls or worse still try to destroy the city he'd been in. A word wormed into his mind: Monster. He was a – a monster.

"They treated you like a lab rat, eh?" Abel whispered a hollow feeling filling his heart. Did he really want to know who he was? "I know that feeling: of being trapped, tests whenever the group pleases, and never knowing if you are going to be disposed of or not. It wasn't the church I am remembering, I think." Abel focused on the uniforms the people wore. "No, they are not the church, another group; the ones responsible for the super humans," he whispered this to himself. This couldn't be right, could it?

"Responsible for…?" Eris slowly asked, "But Father those people would have to have been alive nine centuries ago are you sure it's a memory?" Abel shook his head. He wasn't sure of anything at the moment. There was a long pause before Eris took his hand. "If you won't go to the church then come back to my place. You can at least have something to eat before you move on or something."

Abel blinked. Even though he wasn't sure he was staring at her or not he was certain his look of shock was real. "Are you worried I might do something to you?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course not," Eris said, "and if you tried I could easily knock you out. You're blind and I am a witch." Abel sighed. There really was no other choices open to him at the moment. Finally he nodded and allowed Eris to help him to his feet. With his hand in hers, she led him from the alleyway and out into the packed streets. Before too long, he head a door creak open and Eris said, "There are stairs here," she tapped her foot against a stone step. Gently she helped up the stairs. Abel kept count of the stairs, in all they climbed sixty-four before they stopped. He remembered every twist and turn, just incase. "Sit here," Abel obeyed the girl. "I'm going to go out for a bit to get more food. Don't wander off anywhere, okay, Father Nightroad." Abel nodded, wondering if he should just leave this girl be.

Before Abel could utter a word, he heard the door swing shut and Eris racing off. Well, it seemed she was just a full of energy, now didn't it?

Unknown number of years ago:  
>Abel stared up at the metal ceiling, his feet still in his bed and one hand on his forehead. Last night had sucked. The damned UN had come in and dragged both him and Cain off for some unknown tests. Only Abel had been brought back last night. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes. Part of him wondered if it had to do with switching his and brother's tests. He'd been bored and had hacked into the UN system to do so. Cain was prefect in the UN's eyes and if they saw him do something imperfect it would bring down the opinion of Cain to the level Abel, Seth, and Lilith were on, right?<p>

The door hissed as it slid open. Abel moved his head back so he could see who had entered. A tall, ten year old boy walked into the room. His blond hair which was usually neat had been ruffled; his light blue eyes were calm as he looked at Abel. "What are you doing on the floor, brother?" he asked, giving Abel a small smile. "Lying there will only get you trouble with the UN," there was a note of concern in his brother's voice.

At this Abel snorted. "As if I give a damn what the UN thinks," he returned his gaze to the ceiling. "Why'd they keep you so late, Cain? Were they chewing you out for something?"

"No," the soft rustle of sheets told Abel Cain had sat down, "actually they wanted to know why my scores suddenly jumped on the last." Abel frowned. Okay, that had gone against the plan, granted he had been bored so might have marked the right answer more times than naught… it was hard to remember when he was bored what answers he marked. "They thought I might have cheated," Cain sighed lightly. "You know if the UN comes in now they really will berate you, Abel," Abel rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "I don't want to see you hurt again." The sheets rustled as Cain slid to the floor. Abel heard the soft tapping as his brother crawled over to him. Soon he was staring straight into Cain's features. "At least move so I can make your bed," Cain gave him a soft, kind smile.

"I can make my own damn bed!" Abel growled.

"Stop being difficult, Abel," Cain touched him lightly on the forehead before taking Abel's arm. The next second Abel was dragged away from his bed and Cain stood. His brother smoothed the sheets and quickly made the bed. "I think the UN will be here soon as it is," Cain informed Abel as he worked. "We're moving bases again."

"Great, more media," Abel mimicked a human with a camera pretending to snap photos of the ceiling and Cain. "Where the hell are they taking us this time? London again?"

At this Cain shot Abel a smile. "No, they learned not to let you even close to the London base since you tried to activate the B-VI," Cain shook his head. "Seriously, what was running through your head when you were hacking that? Did you want to harm Seth or me?"

"Or Lilith," Abel scowled at his brother. He always forgot about Lilith and it galled Abel to the bone his brother did. "I wanted to harm the humans for scorning us!" Abel growled. "I've already told you this!"

"You also told me you wished for a future where we were accepted by all and not seen as lab rats," Cain replied patiently. "I don't see how killing humans will make this future so, Abel," he tugged the sheet to make sure it was secure.

At this Abel snorted, "Humans will never accept us," he ran his fingers through his already messy, short hair. "You're nothing more than lab rats set up to do one thing and then we will be thrown away just like other lab rats. You think they want to keep us around after Mars is colonized, ha, too idealistic. It's just a stupid wish and one which will never come true. You know as well as I do."

Cain was suddenly beside Abel. He moved so he was lying down beside him. "I'm still happy," Cain said, looking up at the ceiling, his hands clasped together on his stomach, "to have been born in this world at all. The UN could have just as easily chosen not to create us." Abel closed his eyes, wishing Cain would stop his preaching.

"So what they decided to play god," Abel grinned, "I would have rather not been created at all. And you, brother, still haven't answered my question on which base we're heading to."

Present day:  
>"<em>I'm still happy<em>," as Cain's words echoed in Abel's mind an image of his now day brother began to appear before him, "_to have born in this world at all_." The older Cain was completely insane, his eyes wild with an insane hate he felt towards the world. A word rose in Abel's mind: liar. All of what his brother had said back then, it had been a complete and utter lie. His brother hadn't liked humans or the world, he just suppressed all his anger and hate for Abel's sake. When that hate was fully released, Abel feared what would happen to this world.

As Abel thought on this, more of his recent memories began to return. Slowly pieces began to fall into place. He had been hunting Cain in order to stop his brother, but why? Didn't he also hate this world? As this question arose, the answer came to him as well: no, he didn't hate this world, not anymore. Why, why had his viewpoints changed? No answer came to this question, but Abel felt he must discover this answer if he was ever to regain all of his memories and stop his brother. There was a reason for his actions, he just couldn't remember it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Ah oh, Abel has lost his memory and his sight is very slowly healing. What will happen next? (No idea why I just asked that)

Okay, I really hate writing a person without sight… it is fun to have a challenge, but Abel you need your slight back now! Do you hear me? Man, I spend a lot more time paying attention to detail when writing a blind person…

Notes on the flashback it takes place in the year 2103.

**A request:** if you read this story, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	11. Chapter 9: Oblivion, Part 2

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 9: Oblivion, Part 2: Memories Wishes?<p>

2103 AD, a few days later:  
>Damn it, damn it all to hell! Why hadn't Cain told Abel this was the freaking base they were going to? Gah, now Abel wanted to hit his brother more than ever. The damned maze again! Abel ground his teeth, glaring at the UNASF general before him with pure hatred. The general was short with neatly done brown hair and an unshaven look about him. Abel's eyes moved from the general to the small three year old girl. Her black hair was messy and green eyes wide with fear.<p>

"General," Abel growled, interrupting the man's tirade about what they were supposed to doing in the maze, "Seth is too young for this, let her just watch," he said hotly, glaring at the man. Despite only being ten Abel looked older because of his height. Then again he was technically fifteen and not ten, just like Seth was technically five and not three.

The general turned his cold, brown eyes on Abel. "Silence, Rat!" he barked, "You are out of line. As an UNASF soldier you should know when to keep your mouth shut." Abel growled. "The girl will go through the maze with the rest of you filth. She has ten years of catching up to do."

"Why you—" a hand on his shoulder cut Abel off before he could hit General Hall.

"Abel," it was Cain. Abel glanced at his twin to see Cain give the smallest shake of his head. His eyes traveled from Cain to Lilith, who looked at Abel with worry in her yellow eyes. Slowly Abel stepped back into line and glared at the general hotly. Anger simmered in him towards General Hall and towards Cain and Lilith. How could they just stand there and do nothing when the youngest of them was being put through something so dangerous.

"This will be a rank D run," General Hall continued. "You will enter in pairs," the general looked coolly at Abel and smiled wickedly at him. "Since you're so concerned for your _sister's_ wellbeing you will enter with her, Rat."

"General," Cain protested lightly, stepping forward, "Abel and I normally enter together. Wouldn't it—"

"Silence, Major Nightlord," barked Hall. Cain stepped back, giving in without a fight. Something flash in Abel's twin's eyes and Abel froze, not certain he had seen it. Was Cain mad? Why would he be mad at Hall? Cain was never mad at anyone and it was something which infuriated Abel. "You," he pointed at Cain, "will enter first with her," he pointed to Lilith. That scum, he was now avoiding their names. Abel ground his teeth. It took all his willpower not to leap at General Hall. "Now go!" the doors into the mining shaft opened and Cain entered without a backwards glance.

"Good luck, Abel, Seth, both of you be careful," Lilith told them, giving both of them a kind, gentle smile.

"Don't worry, Lilith," Seth grinned, "I have Abel with me!" Seth declared. Abel's eyes softened as he looked as his sweet, sweet sister. There was so much she had yet to learn, so pain she hadn't yet felt, he envied her innocence. Abel heard the door swoosh shut behind Lilith and glanced up. They'd wait about ten minutes to let the traps reset before heading in after the older two.

The ten minutes passed in a stony silence. At last General Hall opened the door. "Come on," Abel touched Seth's back, his voice gentle. Together they moved into the passage. The door hissed shut behind them and Seth jumped, her small hands taking hold of Abel's uniform. "It's all right," Abel smoothed his sister's hair, "just stay by me and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," he smiled at her and she nodded, tears in her eyes. Her grip only tightened on his uniform. "It will be all right, everything will be all right." He touched her hand and slowly she looked up at him. Releasing his long coat, she took his hand instead.

"T-together?" Seth asked uncertainty in her voice.

"Always, my dear sister," Abel smiled at her and together they started off. "Duck here," he warned as they came on the first traps. "Let me go ahead and show you how to get threw these." He released her hand and raced forward leaping over the fire; he felt the heat of it, and rolling as he hit the ground. "Go under it," he warned her, "I was being an idiot." Part of his uniform had been burnt pulling that stunt. He heard the rocks move as Seth crawled under the flames. She crawled over to him and he ruffled her hair, "See, you don't have anything to worry about."

"What's next?" Seth asked, getting to her feet. Abel stood as well.

"Just watch, 'kay?"

Seth gave him a big smile and nodded, "Okay, brother!" There was something about her smile, something which made Abel feel as if as long as she smiled there was nothing to worry about. Every time he saw her smile, he felt happy and the anger in him seemed to lessen. It was the same when he had long chats with Lilith. For as long as Lilith and Seth were there he felt even what was planned for them in the future could be changed. "Hmm," Seth tilted her head to one side, "what's wrong, brother?"

"Nothing," quickly Abe looked away and raced forward. A rumble vibrated through the floor. Skidding, Abel stopped as a wall appeared before him. It wasn't ceiling to floor but it was way too tall fore Seth to jump or even climb. "Come here," he told her. She moved over to him, looking at the wall with worry. "I'm going to carry you over the wall," Abel squatted down and held out his arms behind his back, "come on; climb on." Seth nodded and wrapped her hands around his shoulders. "Hold on tight, I won't be able to hold your legs in place," he warned her.

"Okay," her grip tightened around his shoulders. Taking several steps back, Abel scanned the wall. All right, here went everything. With one last look at the wall, Abel charged. His muscles bunched as he prepared to leap. Air whipped at his hair and he leapt his hands clasped the wall, chest smacking into it. Wincing and breathing hard, Abel pulling himself up. It was hard. Seth wasn't exactly light for his ten year old body. He cursed the UN as he forced himself higher, his muscles screaming. If he had been fifteen this would have been easier. Damn UN. Swinging up his leg, Abel hooked it on the wall before getting both himself and Seth to the top. "Sorry, brother," Seth's voice tickled his ear as he paused at the top, panting heavily.

"It's okay, Seth," Abel gave her a small smile. "This one should be the tallest wall in the maze so we don't need to worry about it again," he jumped down, landing catlike on the ground. Seth slid off his back.

"Okay, now what?" she placed on small finger on her chin and looked forward with curious, green eyes.

"The only major problem left is the pit," Abel wrinkled his nose at this. "There are a few more obstacles but we should get through those with little problem." They started off, Seth's hand in his. Her grip was tight almost as if she never wanted to let go. "Hey, Seth," she blinked up at him, "a month ago or so Cain asked me: 'What kind of future do you desire?'" he mimicked his twin's lighter tones and Seth giggled. "I was wondering if you had an answer to that question."

There was a long pause. Only the sound of their shoes on stone could be heard. Seth blinked up at him before she at last spoke, "The future I want is to be with you, brother!" she declared. "Do you think I could marry you?" Abel stared at her. Marry… him? Wait, what? They were brother and sister. That was completely wrong! Seth giggled, "You should see your face," she giggled again. "I should say, as long as we're together I'm happy," she snuggled against his arm. "Always, brother." She turned her bright eyes on him again. "What was your answer?"

"I want," Abel looked at the rocky floor and kicked a rock. It tumbled over the ground, jumping as it went. "I want a world where the four of us can be free," he mumbled, "where we can live together without anyone thinking of us only experiments or tools. A world where we are accepted for who we are and not seen as blights on society." Heat rose in his face and he looked at the wall. His stomach churned and he wondered if he should have told her this.

A pause followed before Seth declared, "I want that too then!" Abel looked at her and saw her grinning broadly. She released him and raced forward.

Abel's eyes flickered before his sister to a placed where the ground gave way. Seth didn't seem to see it. "Seth!" Abel raced forward. Heart skipping a beat, he saw her stumble and fall over the edge. No! Abel launched himself forward, diving after her. Sharp spicks were visible below him, but his eyes were locked on Seth as she shouted. His hands closed around her and he pushed off the wall managing to flip and draw her in closer to him. The warmth of her against his chest made his heart swell with relief. Sheer blinding agony lanced through his body. He felt the some of the spikes vanish, having been holograms but others ripped into his flesh, sending waves of pain through him. His left hand went completely numb. He could fell warm blood trickling down his neck and firry pain in his side and leg.

Feeling movement on him, Abel blinked and smiled. Seth uncurled and stared at him. At once tears filled her eyes. "Abel?" she reached out one small hand, hesitated before touching small gash on his neck. "Brother," his eyes were half closed as he forced himself to breath. It hurt. Warmth felt as if it were seeping from him. "Abel!" tears slid down her face.

Slowly Abel lifted his right hand and brushed his thumb over her cheeks. "I-I'm fine, Seth," he struggled to say the lie. A pounding filled the air. Two pairs of shoes one the hard stone, was it the UN or Cain and Lilith? "I'm fine," he repeated weakly. _Don't cry_, was what he really wanted to say, _just try to smile, don't cry. You don't need to cry_.

"Abel!" two fingers were over head, moving backwards over the ladder. One let go. "Cain, don't!" it was Lilith who had shouted.

A thud filled the air as Cain landed. It was followed by him racing over to Abel and Seth. "What happened?" Cain's normally calm voice was filled with panic. She slid off of Abel.

"It was my fault," Seth said between her tears. "I didn't see this-this place and fell over," she was shaking. No more tears, please no more tears. Slowly Abel reached for her, smiling weakly at her.

"Abel! Seth!" Lilith was beside Seth now. The oldest of them she looked at Abel and then at Seth before pulling bandaging from her bag. "Cain get Abel's arm from that spike then apply pressure. I have to bandage the wound on his side first." Cain obeyed. The world swayed around Abel as he gasped, shuddering as his arm was gently pried from the spike.

"It's all right, Seth," Abel wished, "as long as you're safe." Slowly he blinked, his eyes were closing. He was so tired.

"Stay awake!" Lilith shouted at him from overhead. The gentle touch told him she was wrapping his wounded side. Abel forced open his eyes. He'd told Seth he was fine and sure as hell wasn't going to make that a lie. No, he wouldn't lie to her!

June, 3063 AD:  
>Abel hesitated outside of Caterina's office. Just within he could hear Caterina speaking with Sister Kate or he assumed it was Sister Kate since he couldn't hear anyone moving. "If there had been no fountain at that place then what you have happened to her?" Caterina asked calmly. At once Abel knew who she was talking about: Sister Esther.<p>

"Lady Caterina?" Kate asked. There was more than a note of shock in her voice and Abel for once agreed with Kate. His hand balled into a fist.

"Luck is not an ability," Caterina's voice was hard but there was a truth in her words. It was a harsh truth, but one could only get so far on sheer luck.

Sister Esther didn't seem to be getting much approval for her fight against the Methuselah. It was true the girl had no enhancements, but her ability was in her skill to think on her feet and in her heart. Even if Caterina didn't see this, Abel did. In all likelihood Esther wouldn't be placed on dangerous assignments unless – unless an AX-agent was assigned to her as a mentor or partner. It seemed like a waste of Esther's talents to just keep her in the background, but the problem became the agents. The only ones Abel would have suggested were either rarely in battle or he didn't think could handle it.

Those agents were: Tres, Leon, and William. William was very rarely in the field. Tres would only see Esther as a liability. Then there was Leon, oh, Abel was certain Leon would love to Esther along, but only because as he put it she was a "cute girl." Abel sighed, pushing up his glasses and rubbing his eyes. Then there was Abel, he preferred to work alone or with Tres. If he didn't do this then Esther might never see her strength within her heart or in her ability to think on her feet. Besides, the missions he would forced to use the crusnik on he could always convince her to stay back at the base… right?

By the time Abel had made up his mind Kate had gone. Raising his hand he knocked. "Enter," Caterina's clear, commanding voice came threw the doors. Abel opened a door and stepped in. Caterina looked up and blinked, "Abel? I thought you were sending a message to the empire."

"I have done so," Abel said calmly. The door closed behind him with a snap. "But you already knew that," he replied smoothly. He wasn't a fool and knew full well Caterina had received the message about the envoy already. "I was coming to make a request actually," he crossed the room and sat down in the chair across from her.

"A request?" Caterina cocked an eyebrow at him. "If this is about who you would advise sending to the empire when the time comes, I haven't forgotten my promise to you, Abel."

"No," Abel gave her a patient smile, "it isn't about that. It's about Sister Esther Blanchett," he began, watching Caterina carefully. If not for the fact the thick glasses he wore blurred everything he would have been able to read Caterina.

"Ah, I see, what about her?" Caterina set down her pin and moved so she was looking at Abel. "If this is about her performance today, Sister Kate and I have already—" Abel raised his hand, giving Caterina a small smile. She sighed, "You're not here about just that are you? What is you see in her other than a daughter?"

Abel laughed lightly. "Am I so easily read, Caterina?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at the young woman before him.

"No, I've just known you too long," stated Caterina. "If you were easy to read I would know what this is about." Well, that was true.

"I would first like to ask what it was you had planned for her," Abel replied evenly. It was a game of politics in a sense and from Caterina's frown, he gathered she realized what he was doing.

"You already know what I have planned, Abel, otherwise you wouldn't have asked," Caterina replied. "Now, my question is, what is it you would suggest?"

"I would like Esther assigned to me as a partner," Abel said bluntly, skipping straight to the point. He hated dancing around it as it was.

"You must have a reason for this," Caterina sounded shocked. "You've only ever requested to work with Tres if you request to work with anyone at all or to go with Leon on simple missions. Why would you suddenly request a partner after all these years, Abel?"

"Because I see in her what I saw in you thirteen years ago," Abel confessed. "She doesn't quite have your intellect, but she does have the ability to think on her feet and a good heart. If I am on a mission which will require my other form I will request for her to stay behind. Even though she has already seen it, I don't have any wish to put her in harms way."

Caterina hesitated seeming to think this over. "You think she might have what it takes to become an agent one day?" Caterina asked slowly. "Abel, luck isn't—"

"It wasn't luck, Caterina," Abel cut her off. "Even if the fountain hadn't been there she would have been able to think of away to hold off the Methuselah until Tres and I arrived. Further more, it isn't an agent I see in her, but a diplomat with some battle skill. Her viewpoints towards Methuselah are negative at the moment, but I am certain in time she will see them in a new light." He paused. "I have only ever seen someone as young as her get others to follow her before and that was you. She was able to rally many of the citizens of Istavan under her, that is no small feat, Caterina."

"So, what you are requesting is her becoming your protégée?" asked Caterina, sounding shocked.

Abel bowed his head. "Yes," he replied, "that is exactly what I am asking. I don't know why, but like you I feel she has a roll to play if peace is to ever come between humans and Methuselah."

"Well, you haven't been wrong yet," Caterina began slowly. "I don't see why not, but are you certain it is what you yourself want, Abel? You told me you don't like having a partner incase they learn what you really are and what you are really like?"

"I think I've gotten the act down enough Esther won't suspect I'm not as foolish or idiotic as I appear to be," Abel replied. "After all William has never guessed it and I have been working with him for nearly as long as I have worked for you."

"All right, I was going to have you accompany me to the free city of Carthage along with Sister Kate and Father Tres," Caterina said, "I will assign Esther to that as well. After all, I can't have my second in command off on another mission when we are at such a crucial point."

At this Abel chuckled, "No, I guess that wouldn't work at all, would it?" he smiled at her. "If contingencies arise, you know what will happen, don't you?" Caterina sighed, showing she did know. "We can't have a war break out with the empire, not when we are this close to a lasting peace, but I doubt the Orden will remain silent for this. They will want to stop this plan at all costs."

"I will speak with you later on this matter, Abel," Caterina spoke softly as she wrote up a letter. She slipped the letter into an envelope and sealed it. "Give this to Sister Esther; it contains her orders in it. Tell her to get ready to go we'll be departing this evening."

"So soon?" Abel took the letter and smiled, "My, you are hasty in this matter, aren't you?"

"I thought you would be pleased, Abel," Caterina teased him, showing she suspected he already knew the reason they were leaving so soon.

"Ah, but I have waited over eight centuries for this, what is a little delay to me?" Abel joked in return as he stood. Bowing, he said, "I will take my leave. We should speak again before take off. Will you have me return after I inform Esther?" he asked.

"No, I will contact you," Caterina said. "Francesco has been sending one of the Inquisition down every day as of late and I would rather not have this knowledge fall into my brother's hands."

Abel nodded. "It is best to be safe then," turning, he added, "tread lightly, Caterina, your brother won't standby and watch peace start without putting up some kind of fight." With that he bowed his head and left her to her work. No, end the end Francesco wouldn't like to see peace starting up and there were bound to be those in the empire who would resent it as well. Sighing, Abel decided to think on this matter later. Right now, he needed to find Esther.

It didn't take Abel long to track down the human girl. She was out in the guardians with a stray cat. The poor creature looked as if it would rather be elsewhere at the moment. Esther was talking to herself and it sounded as if it was about Caterina this time instead of about him.

"Esther?" Esther jumped, hiding the cat behind her and turning to him with wide eyes. "Hehe," Abel laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "sorry if I scared you there." He walked over to her. The poor cat looked starved for air. "What do you have behind your back?" he asked.

"Oh, what – nothing!" Esther released the cat and showed him her hands. Abel smiled at her. Such a strange girl, she was, a little like Seth and a little like Caterina.

"May I?" Abel gestured to the bench beside her and she nodded. Sitting down, he asked, "Has anyone given you your first assignment, yet?" Of course he knew the answer. After what had happened, Esther's other tasks had been placed on hold to wait Caterina's or Abel's decision.

"No," Esther sighed, looking at the ground with her hands clasped before her. "All I was told was that Caterina was going to meet with her second or one of her other agents and discuss where I should be assigned after today." There was weight to the girl's shoulders as if she thought she had screwed up or something. "Father, did I do something wrong when fighting the vampire?" Abel withheld a cringe at the word. While he would use it when in his act, he strongly disapproved of the word.

"What? No, no, you were really brave, far more so than when I faced my first vampire alone," Abel nodded. "Granted I was younger than you were," he laughed, grinning at the frowning girl. Lies, it was all his life had been to everyone but Caterina, a lie on top of another lie. "Oh, I just got this from Caterina; she wanted me to pass it to you. I think it's your orders," he smiled and held out the envelope to her.

Esther took it and opened it. "I'm to go to Carthage!" she exclaimed, "But, Father, this mission is for agents only. Everyone was saying how only a handful of agents were going on it!" _Keep reading then_, Abel silently urged her. Esther looked at the letter again. "I am to remain with you when in the field unless ordered otherwise." She looked at Abel shocked, "Father, are you – are you Her Eminence's second?" she asked uncertainty in her voice.

"What, _me_?" Abel exclaimed, a hand on his chest. "Oh, dear god, no!" He shook his head. "I'm the lowest agent in the entire AX. I think Caterina would have to be insane to make me her second!"

"Oh," Esther looked at the letter. Her express was crestfallen; too bad she had actually guessed the truth. "It was just that you seem to know Her Eminence very well…" Esther said more to herself than to Abel.

Abel was about to reply when his communicator went off. "Yeah?" he asked, activating it.

"Abel, meet me on the balcony just over where you are," Caterina ordered over the comm. Hmm, he'd thought she had wanted to wait on speaking with him until later. Normally she wasn't one to change these plans unless the situation called for it.

"Eh? Caterina, what's this about?" Abel asked as he stood.

"I will tell you when you are here, radios are too easy to breach," Caterina stated. "Finish what you are doing quickly then meet me up here." The radio went silent then and Abel felt himself frown. That was odd, that was odder than odd. In all the years he had known Caterina she had never had him meet her outside her office for a talk on matters relating to the AX, unless this wasn't a talk relating to the AX.

"Umm," Abel turned back to Esther and laughed, "looks like I have to go. You'll need to pack and meet us at the _Iron Maiden II_ tonight." Well at least he knew one matter for certain. Whatever Caterina wanted to talk about was bound to be troubling. Turning, he left Esther alone in the gardens, muttering about his boss being scary all the while.

Once Abel was out of sight of Esther he broke into a run and raced up the nearest flight of stairs. By the time he reached the balcony Caterina was already standing there, looking out over the gardens. The scent of flowers was heavy in the air. It was even more potent up here than it had been down there.

"What is it, Caterian?" Abel asked in a hushed voice so no one might over hear them. Not that there was anyone close by, but he would much rather not risk it.

"I wanted to run this by you," Caterina mimicked his whisper as she held out a sheet to him. Taking the paper, Abel leaned against the balcony and read through it. "Tres and William both agreed that one of these events were likely to unfold while we are in Carthage. I wanted to see which one you thought was the most likely and if you could come up with what to do in the event of each."

"By the looks of it, you already have a few plans in place," Abel said, skimming Caterina's neat script once more to make certain he hadn't misread any of it. "I believe it is likely one of the Orden's agents will attack us the day of the meeting, however, there is only a small chance it will happen right before or during the meeting," he replied. "Tres seems to have agreed there." Abel pushed up his glasses and looked out over the gardens as well. "In the end there are too many unknowns to come up with a solid plan or predict what will happen. I know the Orden will have hired an outside party or person to help them. Other than this," he flicked his wrist, "we are going to have to play it by ear. We could try to make plans but with how many factors which are unknown those plans won't do us much good."

Caterina nodded. "On arrival in Carthage, your top priority is to see if the Orden has done as you thought and hired someone to help them," Caterina instructed. "Also put Sister Esther's training to the test, see if she can blend into a crowd and not sick out of it like you do." Abel chuckled softly at this and Caterina smiled at him. "I hope you don't regret your decision to take her on, Abel," Caterina said wistfully.

"Thinking about thirteen years ago?" Abel asked.

"Of course, though I wouldn't want to live through it again, part of me does miss being in thick of the action," Caterina said. There was distant look in her steely eyes. To Abel thirteen years wasn't a long time, but it had been to Caterina and she had grown into a fine leader since then.

"I remember when you were this tall," Abel gestured to just over his waist and smiled. "I personally don't miss what we went through back then or any of the people who we faced." Now the people they had lost since, was another matter entirely.

Caterina let out a low breath. "We should both prepare for the trip," Caterina pointed to the paper. "Go over that and see if you can find anything to add. I would still like a plan in place for each even if they are just vague ones."

At this Abel sighed heavily. "I will see to it, Caterina," they looked at one another. Abel wondered how the years had passed so quickly as he looked into the young woman's face. There was so little time given to humans and so much given to him and Seth. He knew Caterina was ill, but it was hard to think on what he was going to do once those he knew passed on. Bowing his head, Abel turned his thoughts to the plans as he walked away from Caterina.

Present day:  
>Abel opened his eyes to meet only darkness. So he had been severing the Vatican at one point and that was why Eris had thought him a priest. Oh, he remember most of his childhood now as well as bits and pieces later in life, but why had he wanted peace so badly? The humans had once done terrible things to Lilith, his siblings, and Abel. Why had he wanted to help them so badly? Why would he join the AX and help Caterina? Still he couldn't remember and it was annoying him to no end.<p>

Outside in the hall, Abel heard Eris returning, but she wasn't alone. Familiar, heavy footsteps sounded with her. It couldn't be, Tres? Damn it. Abel couldn't go back to the AX, he remembered he didn't want to harm them and then his coming back from the dead would only bring problems for Caterina.

Standing, Abel ran his fingers along the wall until he at last felt a bump. His fingers slid over it and he found the window was open, good. Before Abel could move, the door opened and Eris shouted, "Hey, Father Nightroad, it looks like Father Tres was looking for you. He's—" she cut off. "What are you doing by the window, Father?"

The soft rustling of clothes and the click of a gun told Abel what Tres was doing. "Father Nightroad, you are ordered to return to the Vatican immediately. If you resist I am authorized to use force." Slowly Abel turned. "Do not resist, you are in no condition to put up a fight, Father Nightroad."

"I can't return. I might not remember the full reason behind why I left, but I know it will place Caterina at risk," Abel said solemnly. He reached back, "I'm sorry Tres," and before the killing doll could react, Abel fell backwards out of the window. Air rushed past him and he forced himself to flip, landing almost catlike on the ground below. Quickly he matched his breathing and pace to those around him, vanishing into the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>(A request:<strong> if you read this story, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	12. Chapter 10: Oblivion, Part 3

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 10: Oblivion, Part 3: Reason to Fight?<p>

Abel wasn't sure where he was going. The solid black nothingness which was all he saw didn't seem to help matters either. For several hours he had moved through the crowd seeming to vanish into. He had kept his eyes downcast so no out would be able to he was blind, but other than this… Abel paused, listening to the soft sounds of the night. There was no one outside now. All was silent and chilled Abel to the bone. There was one matter he knew he had to do and this was to leave town. Now the only problem was how to leave town.

Perhaps – Abel closed his eyes, not that this made much of a difference, and listened hard. Some distance behind him he could just make out the sound of branches swaying in the wind. This was the forest he had come from. Now in the other direction, which he suspected he had been traveling in, he could hear a road which spread out beyond. There was still some traffic in that direction. This meant it had to lead to Londinium or one of the other major cities, right?

Without opening his eyes, Abel started forward. A large part of his focus was on hearing his way out of the city. As his feet struck the stone, the light tapping brought a memory swirling up to the surface.

2300 AD:  
>A light tapping pulsed in the air. It cut sharply through the vivid, endless torment of Abel's dreams. Slowly Abel opened his eyes and groaned. A soft green light filled the space. Moving his head, to one side, his arm feel from his chest moving with it cobwebs. How long had he been asleep? The soft tapping continued. Sitting up, Abel pressed his palm to his forehead and groaned. The entire room swayed before him. It felt way worse than taking off in a shuttle, heading up to the ship for Mars. Dear God, how long had been in that one position?<p>

Shaking his head, Abel looked towards the light. The soft light illuminated the sharp features of a mechanical bird. Crow like features met Abel's sharp eyes. It would appear he had had either a new message or finally another mission. Gregory hadn't been sending missions as of late, only letters checking up on Abel. Slowly Abel removed the letter for the bird and opened. The script which meet Abel's gaze wasn't Gregory's. Glancing at the date, Abel froze as sudden realize struck him. The sheer shock of it made his heart race. The – the date was March fifth in the year 2300. By all rights Abel should have died twelve years ago of old age. Seth had said something about their lifespan only being two hundred. How was it possible Abel was still alive? More importantly, how could so many years have passed without him realizing it? Had he slept for thirty-three years?

At last Abel looked at the writing:

_Abel Nightroad, _

_I learned of your existence five years ago when I first became pope; however, I was uncertain if you still lived or not. In the letter left by Gregory your lifespan was estimated at two hundred years and you were past that point by the time I became pope. I am now sending this message because I have no one else to turn without insisting a civil war. If you don't reply to this message within a week then I will assume you dead and will be forced to take military action. _

_Nightroad, if you are alive send a reply back and I will then send the contents of your mission as well as the money you will need to get there. _

_The pope_

Great so this man had assumed Abel was dead. Oh well at least he wouldn't useless forever. Quickly Abel jotted down a reply to the pope, saying he was still alive and attached it to the bird's leg. At once the bird took to the air and vanished from sight.

Abel stood. His stiff muscles protested from the movement. A soft popping came from his spine as he stretched. Flexing his fingers, Abel knelt down and touched capsule his beloved lay within. Sorrow clawed at him as he looked into her beautiful features. Eighty years, he sighed. Tears welled up in his eyes before tickling his face as they rolled down.

It felt like only moments later when the sound of metal beating against air filled the space. Abel didn't move until the bird landed beside him. Loathed to take his eyes from his love's face Abel tore his gaze from her and turned to the bird. Taking the letter, he found money enclosed as well as details on the city of Venice. It seemed a vampire had moved in and was trying to take over. Attacking Venice, even if it removed the Methuselah from control, would cause public opinion of the Vatican to go down and could very easily sparks the flames of a civil war.

Once more Abel got to his feet. The smooth feeling of metal in his hand as the sound of it against stone filled the space. Lilith's cross, he gently put it on as if it would break if he wasn't careful and touched it. Closing his eyes, he breathed deep the damp, musty air of the tomb. He ran his fingers down the cross and turned, opening his eyes. There was no way he was leaving this cross behind, not when it reminded him of his reason to fight and to continue forward when there was nothing left in his life but hollowness and loneliness.

Present day:  
>Abel slid to the ground, his back pressed against the rough wall. The heavy footsteps beyond could only belong to one person, Tres. Gah, why did Tres have to have guessed where it was Abel was heading? Closing his sightless eyes, Abel touched the cross he still wore. <em>Lilith<em>, pain jabbed into his heart. It had been years, but the memory of her death was now burned into his head. It kept replaying over and over, having come to the surface at the end of the last memory. _His _twin brother had down it, _he_ had killed Lilith. From the memories of his childhood Abel couldn't believe it. Cain had been such a strong gentle soul, how could he have changed so much?

No, Abel shook his head – he couldn't think on this matter. Right now he needed to focus on getting out of the city. More importantly he needed an answer: Why fight? Why fight for the humans who had never cared for him or any of his kind? What were his reasons?

March 15, 2300 AD:  
>Smoke clogged the air, making it almost impossible to breather. Abel eyes slid over the once beautiful city of Venice. Not even Abel's eyes could pierce the smog blanketing the air. "Hey!" Abel stiffened at the sounds of the shout. His heel dug into the cobbled street as he turned. A figure raced through the smog, growing larger and large as they neared. Abel moved one hand towards the gun on his belt. "Are you him?" the person appeared from the smog and Abel froze. It was a young lady. "Are you the one the Vatican sent to help us?" her hazel eyes flickered to the cross Abel wore. "You must be him!" she exclaimed, a smile appearing on ash smudged features.<p>

This young lady looked to be no older than her mid-twenties. Judging by the foul scent of the blood on her face she was a terran, um, he meant human. The clothes she wore were tattered, showing of the difficult times she'd lived through and her brown hair was cut extremely short and was in a poor state of care Abel assumed she hadn't had time to think on her appearance let alone do anything about it.

"You are him, right? The agent the pope promised us?" she asked hesitantly. He hazel eyes were wide with worry and even a hint of fear. She glanced enviously at the sky. Following her gaze, Abel saw the sun, shinning weakly through the smog.

Turning back to her, Abel said, "Yes, I am Abel." He left off his last name encase he slipped up and said "Nightlord" instead of "Nightroad." Even if terrans – _humans_ thought he was merely a story he didn't want them to know who he really was. Abel hesitated before holding out his hand to her.

"I'm Robin," she took his hand. For a human she had a strong, firm grip. "This way," Robin gestured for Abel to follow her, "we're actually not that far from here." She started off and Abel followed, trying not to look at the hand she had taken. "You know," Abel looked at Robin when she broke the silence, "you seem a bit too young to be going off in search of danger for the church."

"Appearances can be deceiving," Abel replied lightly. Despite the lightness of his tones, there was a deep sorrow etched into his voice he couldn't quite erase and didn't want to.

"Yeah, you don't say," Robin stopped and looked at him critically. "Maybe you're not as scrawny as you look," she pointed him the stomach. Abel bit back the retort which rose in him as well as the searing rage. That filthy – no, he couldn't think this way either. It was for Lilith, all of this was for his love, he couldn't think of humans in such a fashion anymore. "Then again, if you're enhanced with lost technology then I'm sure you're far more capable than you appear to be." Abel just looked at the ter – human all his annoyance towards her hidden behind a careful façade.

Before Abel could reply to Robin – the silence was shattered as an ear splitting explosion rocked the ground under them. Clapping his hands over his ears, Abel winced in pain. Damn his blasted hearing to hell. Ears ringing, he straightened. Robin had fallen, her eyes wide as she started at the plume of smoke.

"That – that was our base," Robin stammered. "Our main base," she whispered, "there were over a thousand people taking refuge there." Several people were racing towards them, but all of them stopped dead at the sight of the smoke.

"It can't be," breathed one of the men. All of them just stared at the explosion. The idiots!

"We need to get out of here," Abel broke the silence. Many of the humans jumped and stared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded one of the people.

"He's the agent the Vatican promised us," Robin said, getting to her feet.

"One person, they sent us only one!" shouted yet another of the people. Well this wasn't starting out well, now was it?

"I was all they could spare," Abel lied. To his knowledge he was theonly agent of the Vatican. "Now, I would advise we get out of the steers before they start bombing them as well." They hesitated, several of them looking mistrustful before they finally decided to head for the hideout in this area. Abel cast one last glance at the bombsight before following suit.

Present day:  
>The sound of Tres moving away echoed through the night to Abel. Pausing for a second to make certain Tres was truly gone; Abel stood and bolted for it. His feet stuck the ground, the sound pulsing through his ears. All too soon the path became uneven underfoot and Abel was forced to slow his pace to a slow wake. Damn. Slowly he moved down the path, hands spread to act much like a cat's whiskers and feeling his away forward with his feet. He felt like a helpless human at the moment… okay just blind in the dark of night which humans had poor vision in.<p>

Abel's hand brushed a tree and he moved to the left, trying to stay on the path. This was hopeless. He could only hear his footsteps and nothing else because there was no breeze. Right then he could have done with some rain.

"Hey you!" Abel froze at the sound of men surrounding. "Ha, look at this a blind fool stumbling around our woods. We should get our toil from this one easily, hey, boys?" laughter came from the rest of them. Oh, hell. One of them charged. Quickly Abel leapt over him, but misjudged the distance and ended up striking a tree. His feet stuck the ground and he stumbled back, rubbing his head. Two more charged at him. Before Abel could think on a plan, a hard, metal bat struck his back, then his legs. Gasping in pain, Abel fell to the ground. A boot slammed into his chest, causing him to fly back into the tree. Where were they?

March 22, 2300 AD:  
>Despair was thick in the air that night. Another battle had been lost when the humans had decided to ignore Abel's warning and attack head, again. Faces were crestfallen and no one seemed to be holding to hope here. It reminded Abel of back on Mars when a battle had been lost or while they had waited for the ship to finish building. Now however this was far more disparaging than that had been. Back then he had been forced to take charge and try to lift the spirits. It wasn't his place to do so here, though. These people had a very different, idiotic leader.<p>

Sighing, Abel rubbed his eyes. Since arriving he had slept next to nothing and had barely anything to eat. The thirst was almost too powerful, but he kept ignoring it and he would until he was left alone by these people. The cries of a child filled the air.

"This is all your fault!" a shout cut through the cries of the children and silent adults. Looking up from the letter Abel had been writing, he saw one of the men advancing on the leader of the group. "If not for your daft plan, then all those people would still be alive and with us! You're going to kill all of us at this rate." Sighing Abel replaced his pen in his pocket and started to fold the letter to his sister. _Whack_, the sound of flesh striking flesh was followed by the rancid scent of human blood. Too slow.

The leader leapt to his feet and flung himself at the upstart. Abel stood as the two started to punch and kick one another. This was going to get them nowhere. Crossing the room, Abel ignored the scent of blood and took hold of the leader. "That is enough!" he pulled the man off of the upstart and flung him back. "Fighting amongst ourselves will get us nowhere in this matter. Neither will killing one another," he knelt by the upstart and rest the ter – human's bone before binding it. "Today's defeat doesn't mean you start blaming one another for it. Even if someone is at fault," Abel stood and moved so he could be heard by all, "that doesn't mean we need someone to point it and start a useless fight," he gestured to the upstart. People were all looking at Abel now some of them said prayer while others where just staring at him with wide eyes. "In order to solve this problem we must work together, no matter where we are for or our viewpoints. The reason your city is still under the rule of the vampire is because we haven't been working together. I am no exception to this and neither are any of you. In the end humanity is strongest together. A single person is easily destroyed but in groups, as a team, humanity can overcome even the strongest of Methuselah."

"A-are you an angle?" the tentative question came from a small child. The small boy was staring at Abel with wide eyes. It was then Abel realized he had moved into a shaft of sunlight. This didn't explain why the boy saw him as an angel though. For a second Abel thought he might have changed into his crusnik form without realizing it but this wasn't so. Behind him was a painting of an angel. The wings spread to make it look as if they were coming from Abel himself.

"He has to be!" Robin shouted from the crowd. "He's an angel sent from God to protect us." Was she completely insane? If Abel was close to any being from religion it would have been a demon not an angel. "Angel should lead us then," Abel suppressed a groan at Robin's words. She was so missing the point behind what he was saying. How the hell did they see him as an angel anyway?

Before Abel could protest to this, a chant rose from the crowd, starting with Robin and being picked up by those around her. "Angel! Angel! Angel!" it grew louder and louder until the sound was almost deafening. Abel sighed and decided to leave this be for now. Besides, he touched Lilith's cross. Besides in the end this was for Lilith, he would live out her dream and make it become reality. He would force a peace by being with the humans and slowly work towards a lasting peace. Then and only then Abel would be able to be with her, to die as was he wish, all he did was for Lilith. Her dream had been stolen from her by _him_ and Abel would make certain Lilith's death hadn't been for nothing.

Present day:  
>Another boot slammed into Abel. He could taste blood in mouth but didn't care. That was right, he was serving humans because it had been Lilith's dream. With this realization images and memories flooded him. He was living all nine hundred seventy-six years in the blink of an eye. The sound of the boot swooshing through the air met his ears. Reaching out, he took hold of it and tripped the human.<p>

Abel slowly uncurled. His sight began to return as the nano-machines activated. "You know," he felt his fangs growing, "one thing about blind men you have to watch for," the forest burst into life before as solid, beautiful colors, "is them actually being demons." Abel rose to his full height, eyes glowing red in the darkness. "I am a crusnik and you humans have robbed your last person." Liquid gushed over his fingers slowly forming his scythe. "If you wish to keep your lives you will find honest work and repent on what you have done," Abel glared at them, his heart filled with only pity at the sight of their fear.

"Y-yes, of course," they stammered as one before stumbling back and fleeing into the trees. Abel watched them go as his hair fell back around his face. Everything was crisp and clear, it was as if he was seeing through someone else's eyes. Slowly, for the first time in what felt like years, Abel turned his gaze on _The Ark_.

"My love, I will never forget again the promise I made to you," Abel whispered. "I will find a way to create peace between humans and Methuselah, no matter how long it takes me, and I will kill Cain for the peace he is trying to shatter and the peace he destroyed centuries ago." After that, yes, after Cain was gone Abel would remove the nano-machines from his own body and lay beside Lilith within the tomb in Rome. Once peace came, then he would be allowed to die.

With this thought in mind Abel glanced around him. Nodding to himself, he started off in the direction of Londinium. Esther was in danger and he had wasted enough time stumbling about like a chicken with its head cut off. Ion and Brother Petro would already be in Londinium, more than likely thinking Abel dead from his fall. It was a shame such a fall couldn't kill him and at the same time it wasn't a shame.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>God, I don't know why, but I kept falling asleep while writing this chapter. It has nothing to do with the chapter, I think I'm just tired after yesterday (didn't get home until late) and then waking up at five today… yeah nothing to do with the chapter just me. Sorry if this chapter is dull though. I was half wake while writing the first half of it.

**A request:** if you read this story, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	13. Chapter 11: Together Again

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 11: Together Again<p>

New Human Empire:  
>Seth hummed a familiar tune under her breath as she looked up at <em>The Ark.<em> She sat on a windowsill of her second home, her legs swinging over the street below. It took her a moment to realize the tune was from a song which was nearly as old as she was. With this realization she broke off. She hadn't heard that song since Sara had been killed. Right after that Abel had stopped playing it and only played the piano if Seth managed to get Azul and Aran to beg with her.

"'A Lone Night,'" Seth sighed and her eyes softening, "I guess it really is lonely this night." Her dear brother, beyond hearing he had been wounded and presumed dead in battle she knew nothing which was going on. If Abel was dead – hot tears appeared in her eyes. "Brother, you'd better recover quickly," she whispered to herself, closing her eyes and turning away from the moon. "If war breaks out and you're not here, then – then I fear the worst for my children and your people, brother." Truly she did. Seth loved her children, but to lead during war, a war which could be far worse than the Terran-Methuselah War, would be impossible for the way the empire ran now. "They will need you, a leader who they can see and who they will know can stand strong even if he wavers before those close to him." Opening her eyes, Seth saw a familiar figure moving through the terran parts of the empire. "Astharoshe?" she blinked and sure enough it was the duchess. She was back. A smile split Seth's features. "Asthe!" she called down. Several people turned and Asthe looked up sharply. Waving excitedly, Seth gripped the window with one hand and leaned forward. "Come up here!"

There was only a moment of hesitation in which Asthe looked at the other people around. Seth moved back into the room and the next moment Asthe was before her. Asthe leapt down from the window and bowed low to Seth, "Empress, what are you doing out here without your guards?"

"While out here it's just Seth, Asthe," Seth grinned at the duchess, "and you don't need to bow to me."

"Of course," Asthe straightened at once.

Seth moved to the window and looked out of it once more. "How did your meeting with Cardinal Sforza go?" she asked. This wasn't what she really wanted to ask. In her heart she desperately wanted to know if Asthe had news of her brother. She couldn't ask of a personal matter. If the empress of the New Human Empire started to ask about a lowly priest her brother's identity as a Nightlord – no, not as a Nightlord, but as the first and only emperor, would be discovered. It wasn't yet time for that, well, it was time for it in Abel's eyes. Then again he would keep putting it off until the terrans discovered it on their own.

"Yes, the negotiations are going very well," Asthe informed. "Cardinal Sforza actually wished for me to ask if we could start bringing Albion into the treaty. Queen Esther seemed interested in joining."

"_Queen_ Esther," Seth smiled, her mind wandering to that girl. It was no wonder her brother had been so intent on Esther. He hadn't just liked her as a daughter, but was trying to show her the world as he and Lilith saw it and as Seth saw it as well. "Well that does explain a lot," she whispered to herself, even knowing Asthe would hear this. Louder she said, "I see no reason not to, but for now I don't wish for you to leave the empire."

"If I may ask…" Asthe began.

"There is someone who we need to wait for before continuing with these talks," Seth explained. "By my estimation he has a few months at most before he starts for the empire."

"Who are we waiting for and why, Majesty?" Asthe asked, looking at Seth in shock and confusion.

"When you first arrived you asked me why I was out here without my guard," Seth didn't need to glance at Asthe to know the duchess had nodded. "Sometimes I want to see the empire as a citizen. It makes me feel closer to my children," she paused, hesitating before she spoke almost longingly, "and to my brother."

"Brother?" Asthe asked, sounding extremely shocked by this.

Seth smiled, but didn't answer this question. Instead she continued as if Asthe hadn't spoke, "He used to have a habit of sneaking out of the palace without his guards. The first time I realized this was when a few extremists attacked him. He was trying to bandage his wounds when I walked in on him. He used to say, 'What leader cowers while their people need them. I won't hide behind guards or walls. I will appear before my people as the leader they need and maybe as the leader they deserve.'" Seth leaned against the window, her eyes locked on _The Ark_.

"I'm sorry, your Highness, but you have a brother?" Asthe repeated, sounding highly confused by this, even more so than she had been before.

"Two actually, both of them are older than me," Seth confessed. It was time she told someone besides Mirka this. "Asthe, have you ever thought on when Augusta was given the throne?"

"You were given it because you were a distant descendent it of the youngest Nightlord," Asthe recited what was told in the history. It was a lie.

"If this were so the emperor wouldn't have had to adopt his sons, he would have had children and those children would have taken the throne," Seth slowly said. "I took the throne under a false name: Augusta Vradica. I did this under the advisement of the Fortuna brothers, the emperor's adopted sons. It was decided that the Nightlords should vanish until they were needed again." Slowly Seth looked at Asthe, "Asthe, my birth name is Seth Nightlord, I am the youngest of the Nightlord siblings."

Asthe stared at Seth for several long moments, seeming to be at a loss for words. At last Asthe found her voice, "You're saying both your brothers, the emperor and the traitor, still live? If this is so then why didn't the emperor stay with his people? History states he was caring leader who would do anything for his people. Why would he leave?"

At this question Seth sighed. "My dearest brother left because he cared for the people," Seth explained. "At the end of the Terran-Methuselah War the Vatican and the empire were still quite willing to continue with senseless bloodshed." She turned to the window again. "My brother knew the only way peace would come was if he left the empire and bound himself to the terrans. If the pope trusted him enough he would be able to convince the pope not to go to war with the empire. As I am the empress, I would be able to calm my children and convince them war wasn't the answer. Together my brother and I forced a peace on the world. Over the past eight centuries he has worked on getting at least a handful of terrans to see Methuselah as friends or something other than monsters as I have created equality within the empire."

"So, you're saying the emperor left in order to protect the empire?" Asthe sounded confused by this. "If this is so, then with peace coming will he return to the empire or stay with the terrans?"

Seth sighed. "It is my belief my brother wants to return. In his heart the empire has always been his home," Seth explained. "Terrans are extremely short lived compared to Methuselah, but to my brother and me their lives are fleeting. To live among terrans and become attached to them has taken a toll on my brother. One day soon he will return home to the empire." She closed her eyes, "If he doesn't return before war breaks out between those in the treaty and the Orden, then I fear for my children and for this world."

"Why?" Asthe asked. "One man, no matter how great he is in history, can make much of a difference. Besides you are the empress now, I doubt people would except him back a ruler unless the world was about to be destroyed."

This was very true. "No matter what, I just know he must return to the empire before war is declared," Seth said, "It's hard to explain why, but I know he will be needed by all those within this treaty." Plus there was the fact Abel was the only one who stood even a small chance against Cain. "Besides, my brother was a military commander," Seth spoke softly; "I know out of the two of us he has a higher chance of leading our people through this than I do. Besides," Seth turned to Asthe, "I promised the Fortuna brothers I would get their father to see he wasn't useless as a ruler and to retake his position one day. That isn't a promise I want to break."

There was a long silence in which only the chatter below could be heard as it floated up to them. "Majesty, if it isn't too much to ask, who are your brothers?" Asthe asked.

"Oh, one's the leader of Orden, but he has no more claim to the throne than a terran does. The other," Seth paused, "well, you will have to see who he is for yourself. In a few months you will see him and it just might surprise you." Winking, Seth gave Asthe a kind smile. Silence fell between them. After several long moments Seth asked, "Did you ask Cardinal Sforza about the other messenger who came to the empire? Father Nightroad, I believe was his name."

"Of course," Asthe growled. "The cardinal made it sound as if he was dead only to find out he is alive and well," Asthe sighed, "though when I saw him he was trying to escape the Vatican and freaked when one of the priests pulled a needle on him." Seth stiffened, "I don't know where he is now. He managed to escape." At this Seth felt her muscles loosen. If anything happened to her dearest brother she didn't know what she would do.

xxx

The air had a chill to it despite the fact the sun was peaking over the horizon. Abel shivered, more from unease than the chill. Looking through the branches at the sky, Abel touched Lilith's cross. He was grateful to have his memory back, but there had been a bliss which came with the lack of memory. It had been as if the centuries had vanished and he was once more twenty years old, granted a blind twenty year old, but all the same…

A low breath escaped Abel as he looked away from the sky. Despite the chill his breath didn't appear. The familiar feeling of the thirst crawled at him. He hadn't eaten in two days. If he delayed eating any longer then he might end up hurting Ion if he ever met up with the Methuselah again. Even if the brat was annoying he didn't relish the thought of harming one of his son's descendants.

Stopping, Abel turned to the forest before he glanced around. The road was clear. Leaping into the nearest tree, he watched the forest floor and sniffed the air. There was a rabbit nearby. His nose wrinkled in disgust. Dear god he was getting sick of rabbits, but beggars can't be choosers.

Abel knelt there his breathing no louder than the wind. At last a rabbit poked its nose from a hole. Unsheathing the hunting knife, Abel watched the rabbit come into the open. Now! He lunged from the tree, moving faster than the rabbit could even hear. The knife sunk deep into the rabbit, killing it in one clean stroke.

Picking up the poor creature, Abel moved deeper into the woods. Before too long he had the rabbit skinned and over a small, smokeless fire to cook. As he waited for the small meal to cook, Abel found his gaze wandering in a southeasterly direction. His fingers touched the butterfly necklace. "Seth," he whispered his sister's name. Hopefully Asthe had told Seth Abel actually wasn't dead or wouldn't take months to heal. Then again Seth might have asked Asthe as it was.

The scent of food made Abel look back at the rabbit. Moving closer to the fire, he checked and sure enough the rabbit was done. Taking it off, he began to eat this meager and extremely bland meal. From the fact he was a "perfect" human from pre-Armageddon all of Abel's sense were heightened. Then when he had become a crusnik his senses had heightened even more. It was one of the reasons sugar tasted so good. Actually most food which was spiced or otherwise tasted good, even bland rabbits, but after eating rabbits for so long it was starting to get really tiring.

Once Abel was done eating he scattered the bones to make it look as if a predator had enjoyed the rabbit. Turning to the fire, he extinguished it and moved to cover his tracks. Before too long the clearing looked like any other in this forest. Abel left the clearing, moving back to the road. The sun was now well above the horizon. It would have had to been around ten in the morning by now.

The thirst had lessoned, but it wasn't enough. Despite this there was no more time Abel could waste on food. The airship would have landed in Londinium while he was unconscious in the forest. The assassins would have already started to make their move on Esther. A whisper of breathe escaped Abel, his hair falling around his face as he looked towards the ground. Thoughts, ideas, and scenarios chased themselves around his mind. The best case scenario was if Brother Petro has stayed with Ion and the two were already with Esther. In the worst case Esther was already dead and the other two had been later than Abel was in getting to her.

As Abel thought on these matters, he entered the city and paused. Even though it was nearly noon the streets here were devoid of people. Metal clashed in the distance. Abel froze his eyes scanning the area around him even as he listened. Another clash was follow by another and another. A battle was going on no more than a mile from Abel. Not hesitating another second, Abel leapt to the nearest roof before racing off. The building ended, but he didn't pause. The gape was nothing to him. With a powerful leap, he jumped not only the gape but the next building as well, landing on the building after. The sounds were growing close. Once more Abel scanned his surrounds. A spark on the main road caught his eye.

Racing off, Abel moved over the roofs as if they had been a street made for racers. In less than a minute he stopped on another roof just over the battle raging below. Petro and Ion were facing off against well over forty humans. Most of the humans in the group showed signs of being enhanced through lost technology. Even with Ion's help Petro was hard pressed to fight them and defend the young woman who stood with her back pressed against the wall. At first glance the girl could have come across as a boy. She wore street clothes with a gun out, being held loosely as if it was out of ammo. What gave away who she was to Abel was her fiery-red hair.

"Esther," Abel breathed, staring at his partner dumb founded. What the hell was she doing out here without her guards? The girl was excellent at fighting but she shouldn't have been out here without guards besides Ion and Petro.

Abel's attention was drawn to a human who managed to break through the defense Ion and Petro had going. Visible on this human's back was a tank, a long nozzle was held in his hand: a flamethrower! Without delaying another second, Abel leapt from the rooftop. The leap carried him over the battle so he landed only feet from Esther. Quickly he took hold of the girl and shielded her just as flames burst from the nozzle. Esther shouted in shock and surprise, but cut off when she saw his face. The scent of burnt hair filled the area. At last the flames died down and shout of pain filled the space. Glancing over his shoulder, Abel sighed at the sight of Ion with his blade through the man's heart.

"F-Father Nightroad?" Abel turned back to Esther and hurriedly released her, cursing to himself at his forgetfulness. She was a queen that act alone could land him in prison. Abel gave Esther a smile and a saluted with a "v" over his eye. "Father!" Esther hugged him.

"Umm, my queen, this really isn't proper for one of your rank," Abel said half heatedly. Truthfully he was just happy to see Esther again.

"You arrived late and still end up being the one she hugs," Ion pouted as he fell back to join Abel and Esther. "Hey, Majesty, a heads up, that geezer is way too old for you. You're what, eight hundred or so?"

"Not the point, kid," Abel retorted in teasing tones. Esther released him, her cheeks stained red with embarrassment.

"I thought you were dead again, Nightroad!" Petro shouted as he leapt back to join the line before Esther.

Laughing, Abel turned and pulled out his gun. "Unfortunately no," he sighed heavily acting disheartened by this. "I would have been here sooner, but keep in mind I had to walk the distance you two flew over."

"Oh, poor you," Ion laughed as well, slipping off the bag he gave it to Abel. "That's yours by the way." Abel took the bag and slipped it on.

"Now let's focus on the enemy this time please and not my age or a rematch," Abel stated, pointing his gun at the slowly approaching enemy.

"Speaking of which," Petro twirled his screamer over his head, "you still owe me that rematch.

"I don't remember promising you a rematch, Brother Petro," Abel stated lightly. What an idiot. Did the man really want to throw away his life if Abel lost control of the crusnik? Granted Petro know nothing of a crusnik other than the fact crusnik was Abel's old codename.

"Ah!" Ion's battle cry rang off the walls as the young Methuselah changed. Leaping into the air, his brandished his sword, bringing it down with a mighty swoop. The power behind the blow nearly cleaved the human in half.

"And I don't remember giving you a choice, Nightroad," Petro growled as he raced forward appearing almost as a living tank as he took down three at once. "If you are Angel then you held back in our last duel. My honor won't allow such an insult to stand."

While the two of them charged, Abel stayed back to cover Esther. Firing on several as they broke through the line Abel was careful not to hit their vitals only take them out of the battle. "Your _honor_ will get you killed one of these days," Abel stated, trying not to laugh at the stupidity of Petro's statement.

"What was that, Nightroad? Do you want to start the rematch this second?"

"Ah, no," Abel retorted, firing three more shots. The next round clicked, signaling the gun was out of bullets. A human leapt at Abel. Quickly Abel holstered the gun before thrusting out his arm, aiming to take hold of the human. Instead a strange energy coursed through Abel. It built up quickly before a wave of air blasted the human back. The human's shout of shock died in his throat as she struck the far wall. Abel froze before slowly looking at his hand. That had been – that had been the power Cain enjoyed using so much. Abel had thought it was only possible with the deal. Ah, but then there was the fact that strike had been weaker than most of Cain's. So the power was weaker with Abel because he had refused the deal. This did nothing to tapper Abel's shock or the fear which flickered in him. What if the crusnik tried to take hold of him when he – Abel cut off as realization suddenly struck him. The crusnik hadn't spoken to him at all. Ever since refusing the deal, he hadn't heard the familiar whispering at all. Could it be – was it possible the crusnik couldn't speak with him? Cain and the crusnik had fused minds, but the crusnik's personality was dominant over his brother's. Normally at a lower fusion the crusnik wanted to be in control as much as possible, it had worked towards getting Abel's trust for when or if he because fused fully. If the deal hadn't been accepted then did this mean—

"Father!" Esther's shout jolted Abel from his thoughts just in time to leap out of the way of several blades. The energy built in Abel and he thrust his arm out once more, using as much power as he could. The ground cracked from the force. Foul scent of human blood filled the air as the humans were thrown back. None of them were dead, just badly wounded. Abel looked at the cracks in the ground and sighed. It seemed the power was less than Cain's, for which he was thankful. He hadn't wanted to kill those humans.

"DIE!" at the sound of the shriek Abel whipped around and, focusing on the energy to make it at a consent flow with just enough force to suspend the human, Abel reached out. Sure enough the quick calculations Abel had made proved correct. The human was now trapped in the air. "What the hell?" he struggled against the energy. With a flick of his wrist Abel sent the man flying back into last three. All four struck the ground dazed.

At once Abel felt a massive drain of energy. His knees bit into the ground as he collapsed painting heavily as if he'd just run from Londinium to Rome without stopping. The only reasons Abel could think of for why this affected him and didn't seem to affect Cain was because Cain drank blood regularly and was fused completely with the crusnik. Abel disliked being a crusnik, to him the Methuselah were still his people even if they remained ignorant of the fact Abel was still alive. To drink their blood was like taking from dear friends or family in Ion's and his grandmother's case.

"Father?" Abel felt Esther move to help. Quickly Abel forced himself to his feet before going down on kneel, his hand over his heart, and head bowed to the Queen of Albion.

"Your Majesty," Abel kept his eyes on the ground. Petro and Ion walked over to them. At once Petro copied Abel's position and Ion bowed at the waist with his hand over his heart as well, as befitted one of his rank.

"Please don't bow," Esther said, sounding worried and a little afraid at the same time. At once Ion straightened and Petro got to his feet, but Abel remained in his position. He was no longer a member of the AX and thus had no rank or title, he was a peasant in human eyes… okay he was commoner in very one's eyes accept for Seth who seemed dead set on getting Abel to return to the empire. "Father?"

Esther sounded as if she was about to kneel, but stopped when Abel spoke, "As a commoner without rank, Majesty, I am no permitted to—"

"Without rank," at this Petro scoffed and laughed, "last I checked, you were the so called 'Angel' guardian of all humanity. That's a rank you idiot!"

"Plus," Ion snickered, "you out rank everyone here by age alone, Geezer."

"Would you stop calling me that already?" Abel bit back a snarl and the urge to hit Ion. "I get it, I am old, but I don't need a reminder of it every time you speak, Ion."

Esther must have looked confused because Ion explained, "I found out he knew one of my ancestors, the first Duke of Moldova, and later discovered that the legend of Angel is about him. So that makes Father Nightroad over eight centuries old… about Her Majesty's age," he paused before waving his hands in the air and bowing hurriedly to Esther. "Umm, I meant Augusta, not you! I'm sorry if that insulted you." He bowed again.

"It's fine," Esther sounded better. There was a short pause, "Wait, you're how old, Father?" Esther asked in disbelief.

Slowly Abel got to his feet. "We should escort you back to the palace, Majesty," Abel said with a bow and a gentle smile on his face. He would rather avoid answering that question. It was bad enough Ion knew Abel was over eight centuries, if they knew he was only twenty-four years away from turning one thousand he didn't know what he'd do.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>How does this make sense? I am wide awake today, but yesterday I was about to fall over from exhaustion…

Okay, enough about me and back to the book. Hurray Abel has his memory and has rejoined the others. We also get to see some of what Seth's plans are, which actually don't become important until chapter 13 – 18 and then in chapters later in the book as well…

**A request:** if you read this story, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so. (so if I take off the request in the next chapter will you guys still comment?)

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	14. Chapter 12: Hearts and Assassins

**Please do note I try to edit these chapters the day after I post them. Sometimes I forget. They will have errors and mistakes in them. I don't mind having it pointed out in comments, just keep this in mind. **

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas<br>Chapter 12: Hearts and Assassins

The fiery light fell over Londinium. Clouds stained with blood covered the sky. Abel looked up, his attention on the clouds and dying sun. It seemed almost sad, to say the least, the sun should set in such away the sky became a battlefield. Abel placed his hands on the railing and leaned forward. A gentle wind swirled around him, causing strains of silvery hair to tickle his cheeks. The ribbon in one hand was tattered and old, the only one he never wore.

The feeling which wrapped around Abel was familiar and daunting. "Is this," Abel's wintery eyes narrowed as the blood thickened in the sky, "is this…" the wind picked up around him before falling to the earth and dispersing into nothingness. Stillness filled the air. It sent a quivering chill straight through him to his very bone. Could it be? After so many years, could it be?

"Father Nightroad?" the voice shattered the feeling, scattering it as if it were rose petals on the wind. Abel let out a breath before slipping the old ribbon into his pocket and pulling out a newer one. "Umm, Father, I was hoping to speak with you," it was – Abel's hands stopped tying the ribbon as realization struck him. It was Esther!

Turning, Abel knelt before her and bowed. "Yes, my queen?" he asked eyes half closed and voice unnaturally calm. His mind still locked on the feeling and the chill which clung to him.

"Please, Father, don't bow to me," Esther said, a note of fear quavering in her voice. Change, did she really fear it that much? Ah, but even Abel was the same. He had feared leaving the AX and now he feared the peace the world had been forced into by his sister and him would soon shatter. "I'd like to speak with you in private, Father." Slowly Abel rose and looked at her. The dress she wore was different shades of pink with white mixed in. The dress seemed far too formal for just a talk. This meant she must have just returned for speaking with several nobles.

Esther turned and led the way back into the palace and down the hall. As he followed her, Abel's eyes slid over the familiar walls of the palace. A shiver raced through him as memories from his childhood wormed into his mind. It had been long ago and he was never going to enter the ghetto again as it was.

The creaking of a door made Abel's attention snap back to the Esther. She'd led him into a small room which looked to be for small gathers. The door snapped shut and Abel turned to look at Esther. "You wished to speak with me, Majesty?" he asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Yes," Esther shifted a small blush appearing on her cheeks. "Father, I want to know – I want to know what you think of me." She stood straight, her hands balled into fists and eyes filled with determination. It was a stance he had seen her in many times before. It told him she meant it.

"Eh?" Abel blinked, completely caught off guard by this statement. What he thought of her? "What do you mean by what I think of you?" he asked highly confused by this. He couldn't figure out what it was she was asking him to say or what she really meant. That statement could mean what he thought of her as a ruler, what he thought of her as an ex-AX worker, what he thought of her fighting skills, or even just what he thought of her in general.

"I mean: am I a friend or something else to you?" Esther asked. There was a tone in her voice which led him to believe she was hinting at something. Whatever it was he could pinpoint it. Humans were a really strange lot. He thought he knew them and then the next second they did something completely unexpected. Well, at least he was never bored when around humans or younger Methuselah like Ion.

"You're a good friend, Majesty," Abel said, "or I hope you're still a good friend. It's not exactly common for a queen to be friends with poor peasant…" he trailed off, feeling rather awkward by this. Looking at her, his uneasiness grew. Her blue eyes were filled with hurt and it looked as if she was about cry. Had he something wrong? "Is there away I should think of you?" if so please enlighten him, otherwise Abel thought he would confused for the rest of his life… however long that would be.

Silence fell between them. Abel watched Esther's eyes looking anywhere but at him before coming to rest on his face. Face was bright red as she blurted out, "I-I – Father, I love you!" Huh? Abel stared at the girl before him caught between shock and, sadly, disgust at such a declaration. It was more a disgust at the fact a human could have such an emotion towards a crusnik than anything else.

Abel searched her face. It was clear she wasn't joking or lying. Letting out a heavy sigh, Abel rubbed his eyes. It was for the best he told her this before she started to think there was hope he felt her of her in the same way. "Queen Esther," Abel began, his voice wasn't light as it had been throughout this, but stern as if he were a parent speaking with a young, misled child, "the most I have ever thought of you is as a daughter." At once her expression changed to shock and then slowly it started to become sorrowful. "Even if I did feel the same way about you as you do about me, it could never be. You are royalty and I am a commoner, an extremely poor commoner who also happens to be a vampire. Then there are several more matters: I am extremely old, my queen. Ion didn't lie when he said as around Augusta Vradica's age. There is also the fact I haven't been able to love another in centuries. When I look at people I think of them as daughter or sons or good friends." He paused as tears slid down Esther's cheeks. She was shaking and glaring at Abel's boots. "I'm sorry, my queen, but it is impossible no matter what you may wish for."

There was a short pause. It soon became clear Esther wasn't going to speak or try to argue with him so Abel started past her, heading for the door. A tug on his sleeve and a word made him stop, "Father." Abel turned to see Esther had hold of his sleeve. Before he could register what was happening, Esther took hold of his shirt collar and dragged him down. Wet lips pressed into his.

Horror filled Abel. Ripping his sleeve from her, Abel leapt back. Blood filled his mouth as his fangs began to grow. "If you weren't a queen…" he growled before whipping around. Wrenching open the door, Abel stormed from the room, slamming it behind him. Damn that girl! Did she think if she kissed him he would suddenly love her? The only woman he still thought of in that way was Lilith. He loved his sister, but that was different. There was no way he could ever bring himself to love another like he had loved his beloved Lilith.

Abel returned to the balcony and sighed. The dark night would have been cold to a human, but the temperature helped cool his temper. Slowly he looked towards the sky and _The Ark_. "Sister," he whispered, "part of me now regrets not taking you up on the offer to stay in the empire." He longed to return, to be with his dearest sister, but no matter what he wanted he had no right to ever return _home_. If he had the right he would have left humans the day Seth had asked him to come home and none of this would have happened. Perhaps he would even remember what real happiness was. The joy he had felt when with his family: Lilith, Seth, his sons, and Sara. So many years had passed, true happiness was only a distant thought, a memory which had faded into something more akin to myth.

Footsteps echoed behind Abel. "What did you do?" a growl sounded from Ion. Abel didn't turn. "What did you do to Esther?" he shouted. "She was in tears when I found her and could string two words together because she was upset. All she said was 'Father.' What did you do to her?"

"I told her the truth behind the world," Abel stated, "and what it means to be a queen and a human." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "If you are asking if I physically harmed her, the answer is then no. I didn't lay a hand on her." In fact she had done all the touching.

"You bastard!" Ion shouted, "You can't do as you please just because you're the strongest creature alive. Tell me the truth, now before I decided to throw you off this balcony!" It was clear to Abel Ion cared for Esther. If the treaty came through the boy would be able to marry Esther, he was nobility after all.

"Here I thought you'd be happy. She's finally discovered I don't love her," Abel opened his eyes to the _Ark_. "As a nobleman for the empire you are illegible to marry her if Albion enters into a treaty with the empire as I suspect they are trying to do."

Silence greeted these words. "Y-you hurt her by saying you didn't love her?" Ion asked his voice barely more than a whisper.

Abel nodded. "I know you care for her," Abel still didn't look at the boy, sorrow clawing at his heart, "and I believe Aran would be proud to know one of his brother's descendents wasn't scared to love a human."

"But," I protested, "it's forbidden for a Methuselah to—"

Holding up his hand, Abel cut Ion off, "Times are changing, Ion. I'm sure Augusta will agree if she knew there was away for the human to remain such if they loved a Methuselah in return." Abel pulled folded stack of notes from his pocket. It was tied with a worn string and the notes themselves looked faded and centuries old. Turning to Ion, Abel held out the notes, "Aran gave these to me before we parted ways. It was his hope I would one day cross another Methuselah who loved a human. As he is your ancestor, I think it fitting to give them to you." Ion reached out to the notes, but hesitated before finally taking them. Abel turned back and was just in time to see a figure climbing the wall, heading for Esther's chambers. "If you want to start, Ion, I would advise rescuing her form the assassin who is about to enter her chambers."

"What—" Ion raced over to the railing. "How do you know there is an assassin?" Abel pointed upwards and Ion followed his finger. A gasp escaped the boy. Before another word could be uttered, he was gone.

A shout sounded from the rooms followed by the sounds of Esther fighting with the Methuselah. Abel heard the doors open and a shriek fill the space as the Methuselah was stabbed through the heart by Ion's sword. Even thought Abel couldn't hear what was going on, he could tell Esther was shocked to see Ion.

A sigh escaped Abel and leaned forward, resting his arms on the railing. "How I envy the young," he muttered.

"You seem to be good at manipulating them at the very least," Abel closed his eyes at the sound of Virgil's voice. "How long did you know the assassin was there for?" asked the Methuselah, joining Abel at the railing and looking out over the brightly lit city.

"Sometime," Abel confessed, "I thought it wiser if Ion was the one to help the queen than me."

Out of the corner of his eye Abel saw the blond haired Methuselah nod. "I can see your point." There was a short pause before Virgil asked, "You are him, right? The first emperor and middle child of the Nightlord family, are you not?"

Abel looked at Virgil to see he was still looking out over the city. There was a calmness about the younger man's features which told Abel no matter what he said the Methuselah knew the truth. Slowly Abel nodded, "What gave me away?"

"When you were in the ghetto, you accessed or knew of systems only a Nightlord would have knowledge of outside of the House of Manchester," Virgil explained.

"I see," Abel smiled sadly at the city, "I guess I was careless when down there." He thought of that time and shivered at the thought of Virgil's twin sister. "Does your sister know as well?"

At this Virgil smiled as well, giving a short laugh. "No, I think she would react poorly if she discovered the leader of our people had been the 'idiot' priest she treated like a terran," he shook his head. "If she discovers it, it will be only when you return to the empire's throne."

This made Abel laugh. "I don't think that will ever happen. Plus my sister has done an excellent job of ruling the Methuselah. I would much rather Seth remained the empress than I return as the emperor," he shook his head. "It would cause no ends of issues if I suddenly returned from the dead."

"True," Virgil said with laughter in his voice. There was a long pause while the two of them looked out across the city. "If you're not planning on returning to the empire then," Abel looked at him to see Virgil bowing slightly as a noble would to their ruler, "I would be honored if you stayed here. The ghetto is rightfully yours and you would be able to gather more information on the Orden if and when they made another attempt on her Majesty's life."

Abel hesitated. He had been planning on heading out in the morning, but where would he go? There was no telling where Cain had gone. "All right, I will accept a position in the guard," Abel stated. "Just don't call me emperor or say the ghetto is mine. It belongs to you, your sister, and all those who call it home. I'm just happy the place has found a better use than what it was used for when I was a child."

"Very well, Emp – Nightroad," Virgil smiled at him. "I will say this, I am revealed you still live. Even if my people broke off from the empire when the war started, we still viewed you as our leader. There are stories told of you and your sister to every new generation. Even if we no longer live among the people of empire, we can never break the ties we have to our history or how our people returned to Earth. Just for this night I will say this. It is an honor to meet you fully, Emperor Nightlord." Virgil bowed to Abel once more before he turned strode off into the palace. Abel watched him go. A hollow feeling in his heart as Abel turned to _The Ark_. Emperor, he'd said… what emperor? Abel hadn't been the emperor in centuries and never wished to return to being such.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>I was going to put this at the end of _Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze_ because I knew a question like this would come up. I will put it here as well. The events in that story which occur in this series does not include them going to the past. At the end of _Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze_ I will put a list of what happens in actuality. The time travel part is for those two books and only those two books (_Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze_ and _Future seen through Gold Eyes_).

Okay, and yes this is starting to turn into an Ion x Esther story… in the background. Abel doesn't love her but Ion does.

**A request:** if you read this story, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so. (so if I take off the request in the next chapter will you guys still comment?)

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	15. Chapter 13: The Sinner's Mask, Part 1

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 13: The Sinner's Mask, Part 1: Fallen Mask<p>

Late October:

_Ash fell around Abel. The scent of sulfur and burnt flesh filled the air. Slowly Abel turned. This place, he'd been here before. Crumbling buildings were all around. Abel started forward. There was a child here; he knew there was a child. A cry tore through the air. The child! Abel raced forward. He had to find her; he just had to find her. "Where are you?" Leaping over the wreckage of a building, Abel stumbled before racing off once more. The cries were growing louder more desperate. "Where are you?" he shouted._

_A voice carried to Abel on the wind as ash swirled around him as if it were a blizzard.__"With our fire, we will renew the world. _Igne Natura Renovatur Integra,_" it was, it __was – Cain. Abel skidded to a halt. _

"_P-please," the child cried. Abel turned, caught was between going after Cain and the child. "P-please help me," Abel turned back to the voice. The child needed him. Abel turned from his brother's voice and raced after the child's instead. _

"_Where are you?" Abel shouted, "Keep speaking; keep shouting!" Abel called to the child. He had to find her; he just had to find her. _

"_With our fire, we will renew the world. _Igne Natura Renovatur Integra,_" Cain repeated the phrase, but Abel ignored him. Heart racing, he paused, looking wildly around for the child. He had to find her._

"_P-please help me!" Where was she? Abel had to find her. There was no way he was going to leave that child. He had to find her. _

Abel slowly opened his eyes. Bright, white light ripped at him. Blinking, Abel slowly sat up and looked around. "This is…" it was the white room he'd spoken with Lilith in after he'd been fused to one hundred percent. Abel pushed himself off the ground and turned in place. "How did I get here? I don't remember being knocked out." In fact he had been reading in the gardens while waiting for his next shift to begin when he had fallen asleep.

A clear laugh rang as a bell behind Abel. Closing his eyes, Abel smiled, allowing the sound to wash over him. "You weren't knocked out. This is the first time your mind has been quiet enough for us to speak," it was her. It was his beloved. It was Lilith.

"Lilith," Abel turned and smiled at her. Reaching up, he touched her face stroked her cheek. "Lilith," he repeated, joy filling him. He drew her to him and held her in his arms before kissing. The kiss was light, but long and filled with longing and joy. Soft hair met his fingers as he stroked her hair. Lilith was the first draw away. Taking his hands in hers, she led him over to the wall and pulled him down. Once seated, she rested in his arms. There was a long silence as Abel just enjoyed being with Lilith once more. At last he voiced a question which had been nagging him for the past seven months, "Do you know why the crusnik hasn't been speaking with me? I don't miss them, but it is odd to say the least."

A soft laugh escaped Lilith. Leaning in, she kissed Abel lightly on the cheek. "But you already know the answer to that, my love," he looked at her, cocking an eyebrow. Sighing, she explained, "When you refused the deal the crusnik could no longer take over you or speak with you, at least until you activate them to one hundred percent. At that level the crusnik's mind and hold will be weaker. It will try to make the deal again. Every time you refuse it the crusnik's hold on you will grow weaker and weaker until you will no longer have to fear it."

One arm around Lilith Abel placed his free hand on his chin. Several long moments passed as he thought on this. "Even if this is true, I'm not going to get excited about it and jump into one hundred percent activation."

At this Lilith kissed him light again. "No, that would be very unwise of you," she tucked a lock of Abel's hair behind his ear, gently brushing her finger over his cheek. Abel leaned into the touch and kissed her hand. A silence fell between them. Abel didn't want to break it. Running his fingers through her soft hair, feeling the beat her in time to his, and the warmth of her body her head on his chest, this was all Abel cared about at this moment. "Abel," Lilith didn't look up but her hand tightened on his coat, "when the humans learn who you really are, promise me you will return to the empire and not go to prison."

Abel stared at her. Shock tore through him at what she was asking of him. How could he ever do such a thing? Not go to prison if the humans ever learned of the crimes he committed during the Human-Methuselah war, why? He had done something far too terrible to ever be allowed to walk free if the humans discovered the truth or wanted to lock him up.

"Wha – Lilith, I can't—" two fingers on Abel's lips, cut him off.

"You much promise me this," Lilith looked into his eyes. Her golden gaze pleading as she begged for him to do this. Why, why did she want this so. "You have lived over eight centuries paying for what you've done and you have more than paid for it, my love. Please promise me this."

Abel kissed Lilith's fingers before removing them from his lips. "I can't," Abel said sorrow lacing his voice. "No matter what, I must pay in full for what I have done, the sin I committed all those years—" Lilith glared at him. Why did she want him to stay free so badly? What good was he to humans? He either harmed them as he had done with Esther or was betrayed by them. They couldn't trust him and he couldn't trust himself as it was. So, why should he remain free? Why? As he looked into Lilith's eyes, the reflected his solemn features back at him. There was something more in her gaze: hope and a deep seeded fear. A sigh escaped him, "I can't see how it's important, but very well: I promise I won't go to prison again."

At his words Lilith's features were lit by a warming smile. "For the sake of this world, my love, you must—"

"Abel?" the voice shattered the white world. The walls began to crumble around Abel. For a heart stopping second he was staring into Lilith's features as she mouthed to him, trying finish what she'd been saying. The next moment Abel's eyes opened to see the pages of the book he'd been reading. A chilling breeze pulled at the book and the hard bench he lay on felt almost as warm as a bed despite the chill of the season. Reaching up, he removed the book and tilted his head back. A familiar figure stood over him, her long, curly blond hair whipped by the breeze and face flushed from the cold. "I thought it was you," Caterina smiled down at him. Abel pushed himself up into a sitting position and moved over on the bench. Without waiting to be asked Caterina sat down next to him. "I arrived several days ago and was informed you were working here for a time," she told him.

Smiling a sad smile, Abel spoke almost dully, "I lost all my leads on the Contra Mondi after he fled Albion. I know he headed towards the Germanic country, but the trail ends there." A sigh escaped him. Abel didn't look at Caterina as he began to speak again, "Look, Caterina, I'm sorry about our last meeting. I shouldn't have said what I did or hit you."

Abel felt a hand on his and looked down to see Caterina's gloved hand over his bare one. "As I should have been more understanding of you situation," looking up, Abel saw her normally stern or impassive features soft. No longer was she the leader of the AX but the young girl he had helped thirteen years ago. "I understand now why you left," she sighed heavily, "the moment the Inquisition found you there was no choice left to you but to live. I just hope that I did doesn't destroy our friendship for the rest of my life."

"I was angry," Abel confessed, "but," he pulled out the tattered ribbon and showed it to Caterina. "I never wanted to stop being your friend, Caterina."

"Is that…?" Caterina stared at the ribbon before looking at Abel. "It's the ribbon I gave you all those years ago, isn't it?" Abel nodded. "Why did you keep it after all these years? I thought for certain you would have lost it by now."

"Actually, after that night I didn't wear it at all," Abel confessed. "In the end this was the first gift anyone has ever given me," he told her. "Our friendship meant more to me than just about anything, Caterina. If certain matters hadn't occurred, I would have stayed in the AX," he sighed and looked the ribbon before replacing it in the pocket he kept it in.

"You're first gift?" Caterina cocked an eyebrow at him. Abel laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his head. "I sometimes forget most people would fear you," Caterina sighed, her breath rising in the late fall hair. There was a long pause, but Abel was just content to be in Caterina's company again. "Since the Duchess of Kiev left both the queen and I have had no luck in getting ahold of the empress," Caterina informed him, breaking the silence. "Esther thought the empress might be out with her people. I'm not so certain that is the case. We would have been able to get one of her advisors if this was so. You meet her as well, what do you think she might be up to?"

Abel hesitated, thinking on what his sister might be doing. "Augusta normally won't reply right away or have her advisors reply if she is waiting for something or someone," Abel slowly said. "Her focus as well as her advisors would be on that and that alone. What you must keep in mind, Caterina, is like me Augusta is extremely old. After a while one's sense of time gets lost."

Before Caterina could reply, two figures entered this small area in the maze. At the sight of the queen Abel slid off the bench, went down on one knee, and placed his hand over his heart. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Caterina rise and bows a noblewoman would to the queen. "Your Majesty, I wasn't aware you would be out here at this hour," Caterina said.

Ion gave Abel a sympithitic look as Esther ignored him and spoke with Caterina, "I was looking for you, Your Eminence," the queen began. "I just received a message from the empire. It was from one of the empress's advisors. They regret to inform us that the empress is currently seeing to matters within the empire and has called for all but Count of Memphis to return to the empire. The count is going to act as her envoy until the empress can send the Duchess of Kiev again." All throughout this Esther didn't even glance at Abel. Ever since the day she had kissed him, Esther had been avoiding him. When he was around she just ignored his existence which meant more often than naught he was stuck kneeling until she vanished from sight or Virgil reminded her a guard was of no use staring at the floor.

"That is excellent news," Caterina smiled but it was a strained smile as she glanced at Abel. With the slightest shake of his head, Abel silently told Caterina not to bring up the fact he was here. Being ignored suited him just fine. At least this way Esther would forget about him start to notice Ion more as she had been. "Has the empress agreed to allow Albion into the treaty?" Caterina asked Ion politely.

"Yes," Ion replied, sounding extremely pleased by this matter. "Her Majesty rather liked the idea of Albion joining especially since Esther is now queen. Her Majesty rather liked Queen Esther when she visited the empire." Ion was also ignoring Abel know, more than likely because he was used to Abel being ignored.

They kept talking. Abel stopped listening as it turned into more catching up than anything else or matters which didn't concern Abel. This was starting to get on his nerves Esther kept ignoring him and ignoring him. Once he had been stuck in this position for over an hour. A small smile appeared on his features. To believe in the past he would have sooner killed a human for forcing him into this than obey. Oh how the times had changed.

"Your Majesty," Abel heard Virgil call and resisted the urge to look up. The Methuselah stopped before them no doubt wearing an amulet like Ion's. He bowed to Esther and Caterina. "Your Eminence," he spoke politely. "Another cardinal just arrived and wishes to speak with my queen, Your Eminence, and Abel Nightroad," he informed them. "He asked for Count of Memphis to not come. The matter he wishes to bring two your attention is for Albion and the Vatican only." Then why was whoever this was asking for Abel?

"Thank you, Count of Manchester," Esther said formally. She turned to Ion and the two of them walked a little ways. If Abel had wanted to he would have been able to hear them, but he didn't want to. In the end it was best to try and stay out of the matters in the palace which didn't involve him. At last Abel heard Esther return and Ion walking off. "When you are ready, Your Eminence," Esther said. Soon Abel heard Esther and Caterina start off.

"Majesty, if I may ask why you are acting so distance to Abel?" Caterina asked, keeping her voice even. Abel winced as if Caterina's question had been a wipe.

"You may not," Esther stated coolly in return. This wasn't good. If Caterina asked again then – well then he didn't exactly know what would happen.

Soon Abel heard the two women round the bend and slowly stood. "Which cardinal is it?" Abel asked Virgil as he fell into step with the younger man.

"Francesco was the name he gave me, though," Virgil sighed heavy, "he didn't seem too happy to be dealing with a Methuselah."

"Most humans dislike our kind," Abel stated, "it's just a fact of life, one which you seemed to tolerate," Abel gave Virgil a kind smile. "I'm happy the queen gave you a position in court as her advisor. It is rare to see Methuselah placed into positions of importance outside of the empire."

"It is an honor to hear praise from one such as you," at Virgil's formal words, Abel sighed heavily. The Methuselah had been nothing but formal to Abel ever since Abel had confirmed the fact he'd once been emperor. With Virgil being so formal and Esther ignoring Abel, other seemed to follow her, making this place even more lonesome than it had been when Abel was a child. At least back then he'd had his siblings and Lilith. Now he was utterly alone. "It is my hope in the near future we can get Count of Memphis to see how his people live here or whoever else the empress sends," Virgil confessed.

The two of them entered the palace and started through the halls. "I know the empress would be sad to see how your people are treated by most of Albion and what has happened to several of the children's families." They started up a flight of stairs as Abel continued, "She thinks of the Methuselah as her children after all."

"How do you see us then, my lord?" Virgil asked, causing Abel to glance around. They weren't exactly alone, but Caterina and Esther were too far down the hall to hear what Virgil had said.

"I have always considered the Methuselah my people, the people I swore to protect even if it meant never being seen by them as a crusnik or going into enemy territory in order to stop a war and protect them from another," Abel confessed. "And, Virgil, it's just Abel. I haven't been the emperor in centuries. There is no reason for you to hold to my old ranks."

"Just because you haven't been seen by the world as the emperor or have changed your name doesn't change who you are to the Methuselah or what you have done for us," Virgil replied evenly. "You can't change a title which is in your blood any more than Her Eminence or the queen can."

At this Abel shook his head, "I feel like I signed a contract in blood all of a sudden."

Virgil laughed lightly at this. "It might very well be a contract signed in blood," stated the young lord. There was a short pause as they turned down the next hall. "You know, if you came to the ghetto it would help many of the children to know the emperor still lives and is even still watching out for his people."

"And have your sister strangle me again," Abel joked, shaking his head in mock fear, "no thank you." He saw Virgil smile at this and cough to hide his laugh. "Now if you didn't tell them who I was and just said I was a former idiot priest, I would gladly brave your sister to see those children again."

"Then that would defeat the purpose," Virgil let out a long, low breath. "You know you can't hide forever, right, my lord?"

"Not if you keep saying 'my lord.' That will give me away in a heartbeat," Abel smiled, meaning this as a joke. Seriously he replied, "I am aware I will eventually be discovered, but I wish to remain hidden for as long as I possibly can. The only way humans will discover who I am is if they find Gregory's journal or you or I tell them."

"True," Virgil opened the door Abel had seen Caterina and Esther enter and held it open for Abel. Abel hesitated before he started forwards. Before he could fully enter, a member of inquisition took hold of him and threw him into the room. Virgil entered, looking as if he was withholding the urge to attack the human.

"Kneel, _vampire_!" Abel was struck in the back of his knees. Gasping, eyes watering reflexively, Abel hit the ground. "Is this the one, Your Eminence?" Abel scanned the room. Petro was nowhere to be seen. Actually the only people Abel knew where: Caterina, Esther, Virgil, and Francesco. Francesco de Medici stood several inches shorter than Abel when Abel was actually standing. He looked down on with a look of superiority on his features, cold, gray eyes filled with disgust, and head held high. He had short brown hair, most of which was hidden under his cardinal's hat.

"Yes, this is the vampire who dared infiltrate the Vatican," Francesco sneered, seeming to take deep pleasure in the fact Abel was kneeling before him.

"Brother what are you doing? What madness is this?" Caterina stepped forward, her monocle flashing. She glanced at Abel and he gave the slightest shake of his head, silently pleading with her to back down. Defending him would only hurt her position in the Vatican in the end.

"This creature, is something far more damned than a vampire and an enemy of the Vatican," Francesco's voice rose with vehemence. "He is the God of Destruction from the Human-Vampire War, the creature who slaughtered countless humans in the span of seven days. See for yourself sister," he tossed several faded pictures on the floor between himself and Caterina. They were pictures Abel knew well. Cain had shown them to Abel countless times even though Abel had no wish to them or relive those bloody moments in his life when he had allowed the crusnik to have its way. Every picture showed Abel in some activation of the crusnik or another. Some it was clearly him others show the full activation of eighty percent. Several of the pictures showed where he'd been blown almost to bits or was regenerating quickly. "And then these," more pictures were thrown on top of those. These ones showed Abel wearing this every same coat with the imperial family's cape on his shoulders. "Meet the vampire you were harboring, sister, _Emperor_ Abel Night_lord_."

There was no way out of this. These pictures were proof enough. "I take it you found Gregory's journal as well then," Abel stated. He wanted to cry out in despair, but instead he was unnaturally calm. Abel looked away from Francesco and at the ground. The man's features told him Gregory's journal hadn't been found at all and all Francesco knew was what was on the back of those pictures. "It was eight days," Abel whispered, "not seven. It was eight," pain laced his voice. "They controlled, I watched and did nothing to stop the bloodshed those days," his voice was that of the tormented, it was as if he wanted them to know all the pain he had felt since those eight days had passed by. All the torture seeing those the crusnik had killed had caused him.

"So you don't deny your sin!" Francesco's voice rang with triumph. "You don't deny you led the vampires against the Vatican and Albion during that war."

"No," Abel closed his eyes, "I don't deny it."

"Abel," Caterina protested. The sound of her clothes rustling told Abel she was about to move to help him.

"You never asked me whose side I was on, Caterina, only why I joined the Vatican all those years ago," Abel slowly said. "I told you it was because of the Black Lady Saint and her dream, but Lilith was only part of the reason. Eight centuries ago I left my people to Augusta Vradica and my sister in order to stop the war. I went to Pope Gregory and begged him to end the bloodshed. Out of past friendship the pope agreed and bound myself to the Vatican and whichever pope was leader at the time. I became known as Angel to the humans and the Demon Crow to the Methuselah. I protected humans for Lilith but reasons remained for my people, for the Methuselah. The truth is I hated humans for all they had done to my people and my family. I hated them for leaving us to rot on Mars, for wanting military power, and throwing the world into an endless cycle of destruction. Armageddon was caused for the very reason the people who became the Methuselah were left on Mars: the virus which makes them what they are and me what I am. For the crusnik and bacillus. It was seen by the nations that whoever controlled those infected with it would end up with strongest military and the United Nations, the group I served back then, were no different. In the end war broke out and another war followed when we returned to earth. I lead my people home and then in the war which nearly destroyed them. A war which was started by the manipulations of—"

"That is more than enough of a confession out of you, _filth_," Francesco snapped. Another person moved forward, but a quick look from Abel stopped whatever Virgil was about to do. The young lord nodded to Abel before leaving the room. "Abel Nightlord," Abel felt the person behind bind his arms painfully, "in the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit," his gun was removed from the holster and give to another in the room, "I place you under arrest for the slaughter of countless humans and war crimes against the Vatican. Upon arrival in Rome you will be questioned," he would be experimented on to see how he'd lived so long, "and sentenced to death by poisoning." A slow death, it had worked to slowly kill a Methuselah in the most painful way possible, by slowly feeding them silver or other poison. It wouldn't affect Abel though. "Take him to my ship. We head for Rome in the hour."

Abel was forced to his feet and pushed from the room. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Abel waited until they were close to the stairs before stopping. "Move, filth," one of the humans struck him before crying out when Abel didn't move to soften the human's blow.

Whipping around, Abel leapt into the air. He kicked several of the Inquisition before falling to the ground to avoid being stuck. Getting to his feet, Abel heard pop as he dislocated his shoulder. He gasped before leaping and twisting his arms so they were before him. With a jerk he relocated his arm. The remainder of the group was moving in on Abel.

"This way, quickly," a familiar voice hissed. Abel hesitated before bolting down the hall. A bright flash filled the air, followed by loud popping sounds. The next moment Abel saw Virgil keeping pace with him. The young man took the lead, skidding to a stop before one of the entrances into the ghetto.

"You can't risk it," Abel said hurriedly, fear gripping his heart. "If Francesco learns you helped him he will try to wipe out everyone in the ghetto with or without Esther's agreement."

"They can't enter the ghetto," Virgil said as the doors hissed open, "and," he looked at Abel, hope in his eyes, "the risk is more than worth it, my emperor." Without another word, Virgil took hold of the binding and hurled Abel into the elevator before following. Before Abel could move, the doors hissed shut and the elevator jolted before starting down. No, the fool, why the hell would he risk his people just for Abel? Why?

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Sorry for a later than usual update, I wasn't really in the mood to write yesterday. Only got the first page typed.

Yep another parted chapter. Originally they were one but I decided to break it up… don't know why just did. Someone has been asking about Vanessa (or several people have been) and you will be happy to hear she enters in the next chapter.

**A request:** if you read this story, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	16. Chapter 14: The Sinner's Mask, Part 2

**This would have been up earlier, but it kept getting longer and longer and longer. Guess it could be a treat.  
>Because of how long it took to write this chapter none of it is edited. <strong>

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas<br>Chapter 14: The Sinner's Mask, Part 2: The Emperor?

The elevator jerked to a stop. Abel had half a mind to stay in the elevator until and return to the surface. This thought died as Virgil stood with one hand keeping the door open and the other over his heart as he bowed to Abel. "You know," Abel stated, unmoving, "as long as I remain in exile you shouldn't bow to me. I'm not the emperor." It was a pathetic argument and one he knew Virgil would ignore. Nevertheless, Abel hated it when people saw him as the emperor when he wasn't one. "I lead our people to ruin, Lord Walsh, I am no leader."

"You kept our people alive, together, and hopeful in a time when war split every Methuselah who had followed you back to Earth and before that during the Methuselah Civil War," Virgil stated. The doors tried to close. A screeching noise filled the air before they opened again by Virgil's hand. "History states you were always reluctant to be in a seat of power, but it was one of the reasons you were a great leader. You lead our people for nearly two centuries. Augusta is stated to be only holding the throne until you return to the empire. And there are legends which tell of your return. Even we have legends which surround them. Our ancestors may have broken off from the empire long ago, but that will never change what you mean to Methuselah everywhere."

Well this was a losing battle. Abel got off the elevator and Virgil followed. "I'm not going to return to the throne Virgil. I told you Augusta is the ruler and she has done an excellent job at it," Abel twisted his wrists, testing the bindings. It seemed they were made for a Methuselah's strength. With a quick hard, jerk a load snap filled the air as the bindings splintered and shattered. "What do you mean by a legend?" Abel asked, rubbing his sore wrists. Dear god, if those had been made any stronger he might have broken his wrists to get free.

Virgil gestured for Abel to follow. After a moment's hesitation, Abel did so. "When you were declared dead at the end of the Terran-Methuselah War rumors began to spread you still lived. As the years went by those rumors turned into a myth that you were biding your time, waiting for when the Methuselah would need you the most before you finally returned to the throne. Whenever times are hard for children before their awakening, we tell them the legend of the greatest leader in Methuselah history, of you, Emperor Nightlord, the middle child of the Nightlord siblings," Virgil explained. "When Vanessa and I were still children we were told the same legend. Vanessa thought it was so real, when we were little, she would go above ground and scrounge for news on the empire. Admittedly as a child I might have told her it was a bad idea or just a silly legend to try and get her to stop, but that didn't mean I didn't believe in it any less than she did." Virgil stopped and looked at Abel, "When I noticed those systems activated with a Nightlord's signature I knew it had to be you and that the legend wasn't just a legend but truth."

"It's only truth if I chose to return to the throne, Virgil," Abel stated. He shook his head, "I have no wish to do so. I would rather try to get people to see peace is the best option through serving rather than leading." Though, in a sense, it was still a form of leading. He had gotten others to see his ideals, but the cost had been humans discovering who he was and what he had done. "Besides you don't want a murderer on the throne. I have killed too many to—"

Virgil held up his hand. "In history it states the third race had their personality and then the personality of the crusnik. You aren't the murderer, the crusnik is," he stated.

"02, is the name of the machines," Abel replied. "I am a crusnik as much as my siblings are. The conscious of our other half is called by a number. 02 is the name of the conscious in me." He hated saying this, but the way Virgil was talking was making it sound as if everything Abel had done which was vile had been caused by 02 and not Abel. "In the end I could have stopped it and didn't."

"This doesn't change anything," Virgil said evenly. "You are still the emperor no matter the crimes in your past. From what I have seen you are more the emperor than a priest or the guardian Angel of the terrans. The mark of a good leader is sometimes the refusal to take power. Those who don't want it make the best leaders, because they are the ones who will put their people first. You can't honestly tell me what you did wasn't triggered by someone dying, a person in the empire you cared for or had sworn to protect," Abel looked away from Virgil. There was no denying that and he knew it. "You care, I'm not saying your sister doesn't, but even she would know you are the real emperor, the true leader of the Methuselah people." There was a short pause before Virgil sighed. "Look, we don't need to continue this now. Let's find you a room where you can lay low for a time."

Virgil started off but Abel didn't move. "_For the sake of this world, my love, you must—_" Lilith's words echoed in his mind. He must – he must what? Surely she didn't mean he must return to the throne.

"My lord?" Virgil's questioning voice jarred Abel from his thoughts. Slowly he followed the younger man, still thinking. If what Lilith had been saying was for him to return to the throne, then what was he to do? He didn't want to return, hell he feared what would happen if he did so. "Here we are," Virgil had lead Abel into a different room than last time. This was as devoid of anything but the bed and a small bedside table. "It isn't much," the way Virgil said this, it almost sounded as if he was disgusted he couldn't give Abel better accommodations.

At this Abel couldn't help it, he laughed. "Discover I am the former emperor and you think I would want a better room," he shook his head. "I was an emperor for almost two centuries. I was a peasant, an extremely poor peasant for over eight centuries. I lived in a tomb before joining the AX; it doesn't matter where I sleep."

"Still, you are as much royalty as the queen is," Virgil stated.

"Actually less," Abel said evenly. "Esther was born into the royal family; I was born a commoner, less than one. My siblings and I took over so the Methuselah wouldn't end up destroying themselves by electing a new leader."

"You really don't have a high opinion of yourself, do you?" Virgil asked, sounding more than little shocked.

"No, not really," Abel said truthfully. There was a short, almost uncomfortable pause before Abel broke it, "You really shouldn't be helping me. I would rather not put the ghetto at risk."

"Even if you no longer think yourself the emperor you are in the eyes of the Methuselah. As a child of the night it is my duty and honor to help the lord of the night," Virgil said, determination in his eyes.

Sighing, Abel realized this was a losing battle and moved away from the door. He sat down on the bed and said, "By my estimation it will take Francesco around three days to a week to realize I am either in ghetto or have left Lundinium and Albion. You should head above ground to sell the fact you aren't helping me to the humans. It would be wiser to go as soon as possible." Abel touched Lilith's cross. He had no place to hide the cross while down here.

"I don't like the idea of leaving you alone," Virgil said, "you might try to leave and get yourself placed into prison and killed."

At this Abel smiled. "I promise I won't go behind your back and leave," Abel said. "Besides, it would be imprisoned not killed." Unfortunately the poisons wouldn't affect him. When he had started working for the AX he took a small amount of each poison. Being a crusnik the most it would give Abel a headache. The only problem would be truth scrum, which the formula changed regularly.

Abel heard the light tapping of distant footsteps. "I still don't like the idea," Virgil began. "I think—" cutting off, Virgil turned as the sound came into his range of hearing. The sound grew closer. "No one should be in this area," Virgil's eyes narrowed. By the time whoever it was had come within feet of the door, Abel could scent who it was. Hell he'd been attacked by her more than once had gotten enough of her scent with the hair around him could have told who it was no matter what.

"Brother," sure enough a figure who looked almost exactly like Virgil stepped into the room, "there are rumors going around one of the children spotted you with a terran. Is the queen—" Vanessa cut off at the sight of Abel. "You!" she snarled, her hair swarming as he prepared for the attack. Abel sighed and closed his eyes. Hair hissed through the air. Faster than a Methuselah's haste Abel leapt to his feet and moved so he was leaning against the wall on the left side of the room. "Where…?" her eyes widened, hair retreating.

"Nice aim," Abel stated, tilting his head to one side. "If I really was a human, it would have hit me."

Vanessa turned, "When did you—"

"Vanessa!" Virgil stepped between his twin sister and Abel, calling her to order.

"But, this just proves he really is a Vatican spy!" Vanessa growled, her eyes flashing. "I'll kill him before he can report back—"

"Report back what?" Abel asked calmly. "I know I'll go to them and say, 'Oh, I know where that wanted criminal is. Right in front of you, arrest me, please?' Perhaps they will hold off on the mental torture. I've never been one of it," he shrugged. "Lord Walsh," Abel looked at the young man, "my being here will only cause problems with the crown, with the Vatican, and with your people, it is best I take my leave." Abel bowed his head and pushed off the wall.

"And go where?" Virgil demanded. "Francesco more than likely has the entire Albion guard helping his Inquisition look for you. What are you going to do?"

"I could always run for it. Isn't the first time I've been binned by Albion and the Vatican, though I did have another crusnik with me at the time," Abel shrugged. "Worst case is I end up buying time until sunset and then fly over them. It isn't like the Vatican is used to hunting my kind, so…" he trailed off.

"Your kind?" Vanessa laughed. "What they don't hunt enhanced terrans?"

This was really starting to get on Abel's nerves. He hadn't minded being called a terran so much for the past thirteen years, but it was starting to really bug him. "You know, eight centuries ago I would have killed you for calling me a terran. Luckily I have since become a pacifist," Abel stated, "so I am merely going to correct you. I am a crusnik."

Vanessa looked at him before she burst out laughing. "You really expect me to believe in that myth. Crusniks don't exist," she scoffed. "They're myth from ancient times, the time of the emperor."

"She used emperor and ancient in one sentence," Abel muttered so low only Virgil would have heard him. Gah, how many reminders about his age did he need.

"Stay here," Virgil said to Abel, his voice wavering between a command and a suggestion. It was as if he was caught between thinking of Abel as Abel wanted to be thought of or as the emperor. "Vanessa, I need a word with you out in the hall." Virgil didn't even glance at Abel as he somehow managed to convince his sister to go outside. Letting out a heavy sigh, Abel decsided he would stay and walked back to the bed. It wasn't like he had much of a choice. He hadn't been able to eat this morning because of Esther not letting him stand. If he tried to leave now he might electrocute himself if activated the crusnik. "Do you remember the legend about Emperor Nightlord?" Abel heard Virgil ask.

Great, Virgil was going to tell Vanessa. Abel buried his head in his hands. Why did his past have to come back and bit him now of all times? Slowly he touched the butterfly necklace his sister had given him. Soon he'd see her again for as long as it took to give her what he had on Cain and then head back to the Vatican. He'd told Lilith he would go to the empire but she hadn't made him promise what he would do afterwards.

"He's what?" the shouted made Abel's head snap up and eyes lock on the door. He hadn't realized he'd stopped paying attention to the conversation. "There is no way in hell that idiot of a priest is Emperor Nightlord." Okay, well at leas she didn't seem to believe he was the emperor. Abel smiled, grateful for this.

"Would you believe me if he could open the door in on the lower level?" asked Virgil. At this Abel stiffened. Virgil didn't mean – but Abel didn't want to ever open that door. If it was opened Cain might then remember where it was it. He had no doubt his brother would interested in creating a new body if and only if it took too long to get Abel.

There was a long pause before Vanessa said, "All right, I will consider it possible if and only if he somehow manages to open that door." There was no way in hell Abel was going to open that door. Even if it meant getting Vanessa to believe that he was real name was Nightlord and not Nightroad. Well, actually, he really didn't want her to know in the first place.

Meanwhile:  
>Caterina sat alone in the office she'd been given for her stay here. Eyes locked on the picture of Abel and his family. The cape he wore, though hidden under Sara's arms was the same one he wore on the field of battle. Slowly Caterina looked at the pictures her brother had thrown on the floor. They were now spread out on the desk as well as the pictures Abel had dropped. How could the kind, seemingly gentle father of those two boys be the same as the person killing endlessly in the other pictures? Then there were the pictures of Abel in combat against the combined Vatican and Albion army.<p>

After meeting Abel Caterina had known he disliked war, but to see him in one which had happened centuries ago… Was the emperor really Abel? The calm, serious man in some of the photos contrasted with the strong, commanding man at the head of an army and even more so against the violence of the crusnik as it killed and killed. As she stared at the pictures over that eight day period, a memory floated to the surface. It was of when Caterina had first seen his eight percent active form. He'd been so frightened she would hate him or that he had harmed her. Then there was the fact he was always telling Tres to shot him if lost control, _lost_ control. That was it. The person who was killing wasn't Abel it was the mind of a creature who only sought blood, of the real crusnik.

A knock made Caterina look up sharply. "Yes?" she called.

"It's me," Esther's voice was muffled by the door, "can I come in?"

"Yes, of course," the doors opened and Esther slipped in. The young woman wasn't wearing clothes of a queen but that of a commoner. "Is there something I can do for you, your Majesty?" Caterina asked, eyeing Esther strange assortment of clothes.

"I was just wondering if you already knew Father Nightroad was really an emperor from ancient times," it wasn't a question. Esther shifted nervously before taking on of the seats in the room. Before Caterina could reply, Esther continued, "When he first returned seven months ago, I thought maybe things would go back to normal or would be something else entirely, but then he started to act serious all of a sudden. It was as if Father Nightroad, the person I had known had been a lie or died that night. Then today when Cardinal Medici said all of those things about him and Father Nightroad didn't deny it, I felt as if all I had known about him had been shattered."

There was a pause in which Caterina looked at a picture of Abel with his two sons. "You know I meet Abel before the AX was founded, right?" Caterina glanced at Esther to see the girl nod. "When I first meet him he was extremely solemn and rather depressing. He could joke but the way he came across made it so that joke wasn't funny. It took me several months to even convince him to trust me as a friend. He'd been betrayed too many times in his life and it took a lot for him just to trust one fifteen year old." Caterina sighed. "Abel was ordered by my father to act like a fool, but it didn't change the fact he really is strong person, a commander, underneath that act."

"You said he was depressing," Esther looked at Caterina curiously, "why?"

Caterina hesitated. This wasn't exactly something she should tell Esther. "You had a crush on Abel at one point as I did as well," she still did, but Caterina knew it could never be even if he was an emperor. "Even if the truth is he is an emperor, one of Augusta's ancestors, he would never be able to love someone again. In his heart there is only one person he could feel love for in such a manner: Lilith Sahl the Black Lady Saint."

"He mentioned before Cardinal Medici tried to arrest him," Esther said. "I know she was an important figure during the human-Methuselah War, but beyond this there is very little of her in history."

"That would be because the Vatican of the time wouldn't have wanted it to get out she was a crusnik. She was the fourth crusnik. The battle between Abel and the Contra Mondi, I believe started the day the Contra Mondi killed Lilith. From what I gathered he gave up everything to protect his people and to make Lilith's dream of peace come true."

"He just left his people, right?" Esther asked confused.

Caterina shook her head and pushed the picture of Abel with the two black haired boys in it across the desk. "He had two adopted sons and a sister he left behind in the empire," Caterina explained.

"Two," Esther started at the boys, "sons." She looked at Caterina, "But then why would he leave them? It doesn't make sense, Father Nightroad has always liked kids, he wouldn't just leave both of them."

"I don't know," Caterina confessed. "Honestly what I know about Abel I have stumbled across over the years." Caterina stood, "My brother has been unable to find Abel since he escaped," she said this more to herself than to Esther. "Esther, did Abel have access into the underground city?" she asked, looking at the young monarch.

"Yes," Esther said, sounding more than a little confused. Seconds slipped by before she leapt to her feet, "Yes, he did! Do you think he's gone down there?" she asked.

Caterina nodded. "I think I would like to visit the Methuselah who live down there, wouldn't you?" she asked casually.

A grin appeared on Esther's features. "Yes, I would." There were just a few items Caterina needed to collect before they headed down there.

xxx

The sounds of approaching footsteps tore Abel from the twins' conversation. One of the footsteps sounded like person was wearing high heels while the other person was wearing boots. Both were women. "Lord Walsh!" Abel stiffened at the sound of Esther's shout. What was Esther doing down here?

"Your Majesty," Abel heard Virgil turn and bow to Esther, "I thought you weren't visiting until tomorrow." Despite how tense this situation was Virgil was rather calm.

"Normally yes," Esthe said, "but I thought Father Nightroad might have come this."

"See, he is a Vatican spy after. We should just hand him back and get that pain out of here before he destroys something else like the last time he was down here," growled Vanessa.

"He isn't a Vatican spy," Caterina said calmly. "In fact we didn't even know he was down here until you said something about it." Abel sighed heavily, but didn't move otherwise. There was still no telling why they were down here. "Lord Walsh, I would like to speak with him." Slowly Abel stood and moved to the door. "I should have known you were in hearing distance," Caterina smiled up at him. Her features straightened. "Francesco has all the exits out of the palace covered at the moment and there are several teams sweeping Londinium," Caterina informed him, "even you would have difficulty getting past them even with a distraction."

"Then the Albion guard and military have joined forces with the Vatican's Inquisition," Abel shook his head. There was little option left to him here. He could tell some of the truth to this group, but the full truth – Abel wasn't even sure he could recite the full truth to anyone. "Virgil, you wanted me to open the door in the lower parts of the ghetto?" Abel asked, his heart rate increasing the mere thought of opening that door. It had been centuries, but if Cain learned it was still there then Albion would be at even greater risk.

"Yes," Virgil frowned seeming caught off guard Abel had heard him.

Without another word Abel started off towards the elevator which would take them to the lower levels. He paused, realizing he hadn't asked for Caterina and Esther to come along, "Caterina, my queen, what I have to say is also for the two of you." He didn't turn, he didn't want to turn. He waited for the four of them catch up to him before he started off once more.

"What did you want to tell us?" Esther asked curiously. She seemed to over ignoring him. Was it because she had learned he was an emperor or had been one long ago.

Abel didn't reply but stopped at the elevator. "Good luck getting this one to open. Everyone has to take the stairs down to the lower levels," Vanessa said, there was almost a note of triumph in her voice. Abel ignored her and pressed a concealed button. A small holographic screen appeared, flickering, before him at the eye level of an average height woman. Abel hesitated before typing in his military credentials.

"Welcome, Lieutenant-Colonel, it has been approximately three hundred fifty thousand seven hundred sixty five days since you last accessed this system," a cool, female voice stated. Moments later the elevator doors hissed as they slid smoothly aside. Turning, Abel looked at the group. With a slight bow he beckoned them into the elevator. The group went into it and Abel followed, the doors closing behind. "Destination?"

"B-16," Abel replied. The elevator obeyed. The only sign of them moving was the sudden sensation of falling.

"Care to explain how the hell you can access this elevator but not even my family can," Vanessa demanded, her eyes flashing and hair bristling as if she was preparing for an attack.

"You need military credentials from pre-Armageddon and a high enough security clearance to access it," Abel explained. "The doors into the lower levels were more than likely unsealed during Armageddon which is why you are able to access them now. It seems only one remains sealed and I am guessing it from the Red Mars Project. Most people from pre-Armageddon didn't know the full truth behind that project. I don't even know all of it and I was assigned as head of security towards the end of it."

"How long ago did you access this elevator?" Esther asked.

Abel sighed, "The days stated are equal to nine hundred sixty-one years. The last time I was here I tried to activate the B-VI," he confessed. "After that the people in charge decided it best we were transferred to a base which didn't have a weapon of mass destruction on it. I was around ten."

"You mean the same system Cain tried to access?" Esther demanded, "the one you destroyed so he couldn't access it. You tried to destroy Londinium!"

"London," Abel stated, "it was called London back then and yes, I tried to destroy it. Though destroy it might not be the right word for it, I didn't know how powerful the device was until a general caught me. I'd only wanted to destroy that level and those below with it."

"So you were an idiot as a child as well," Vanessa stated, but there was no venom in her voice this time around.

"Massive structural damage detected," the voice cut off any reply Abel had. "Warning: UN protectoral on Red Mars Project states an evuation of all data for continuation of the project at a later date. Last entry states failed evacuation of UN systems and data. Death of all senior personal, unknown amount of data lost. Calculating known survivors," there was a short pause, "one active cryo unit detected. Error, cryo unit showing no signs of life, occupant killed by an unknown."

"Cryo unit?" Caterina cocked an eyebrow at Abel.

"It's where people normally waiting court-martials or trials were placed, it freezes the body and keeps the person alive for a maximum a thousand years, or so the scientists who created them believed," Abel tried to explain. "You saw a later version of one when you follow me to Lilith's tomb," Abel said his voice dulling at the thought of his beloved and the fact she was dead even if he could speak with her now. "I suspect some people used them to escape the effects the war or try to buy enough time to be found by a medic."

"That seems rather stupid to freeze yourself, who the hell thought that up?" Vanessa laughed, seeming to find something funny about people freezing themselves to stay alive.

"These people weren't Methuselah, Vanessa," Abel said, "contrary to popular belief Methuselah didn't come to Earth until eighty years after Armageddon. If a person was badly enough wounded and knew by normal means they wouldn't live long enough for a doctor to look at them then freezing themselves might have been the only answer."

"B-16," the voice announced moments before the doors slid open. Abel allowed the others to file out before taking a deep breath and following them. The hall had changed greatly from his last visit. There were the remainders of old guns and scorch marks everywhere. Luckily it seemed all bodies which might have been here had been cleared out.

Abel took the lead, not really paying attention to the fact he had. All of their footsteps echoed off the walls and down the hall. Before him, the rundown halls flashed back into the polished metal walls and well lit hall it had been when he was a child. Blinking, the area returned to the battle zone instead of military base it once had been. Doors along the hall looked as if they had been ripped open. Glancing into one of them, Abel noticed the boxes which had once been there were gone, replaced by cobwebs and rubble.

As Abel turned his gaze back on the hall, a door came into view through the glum. This door alone stood closed, despite the numerous dents in it. It was visible at first only to Abel. The closer they drew the more of the door became visible. Both Esther and Caterina were the last ones able to see it. By then they were only twenty feet away.

"This door is said to only be able to be opened by the rightful owner of the Ghetto," Vanessa said. "That is if it can be opened at all. There is no handles or anything on it." Abel wasn't listening to her. He ran his fingers over the door, feeling the cool, uneven metal. He'd seen damage done to doors like this before, back during the Mars Civil War. The strange thing about it was, it seemed both sides were damaged, not just this one. "What are you doing?"

"I've seen this before," Abel stated, his voice barely more than a whisper, "and I'm not talking about the door, but the damage done to it. It shows bombs which had struck it or rockets," he shook his head. "This door might not open to anyone even if the person had the clearance to do so." Abel stood and moved over to panel on the wall. He waved his hand over it and a keyboard flickered into life on the panel, over it a screen appeared. Abel began to type. "Voice input to master program," Abel glanced at the group behind him. This was one of the few systems which wouldn't have the last name Nightroad on file. It had been separate from all other systems seeing as it was pre-Armageddon and not something created by the returners. "Switch to system administrator mode."

A hum came from the system in response before the same mechanical voice stated, "Affirmative. Request to switch to administrator mode requires authorization of Special Class A or higher. Please state your authorization." Abel hesitated, all but Vanessa now knew he was a Nightlord, but did he really want to show them more of his past. "Please state your authorization," the system repeated.

"My authorization is UNASF—"

"System requires voice print identification as well as palm and eye scan," stated the system. A glowing blue pad next to Abel's right hand lit up.

Slowly Abel placed his right hand on the pad before repeating, "UNASF Lieutenant-Colonel Abel Nightlord. Red Mars Project Manager, security division. Authorization: UNASF94-RMOC-666-09AK." A blue light flashed before his eyes, making it nearly impossible not a blink.

"Identity confirmed," stated the voice. "Welcome back to Lab nine-six-o-three, Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord. Error clarification needed. Please state the year and reason for your return to these labs. Last report states Major Cain Nightlord in critical condition on Mars with you in command until a replacement could be selected. Error, system corruption detected. Pervious request unimportant. Priority A orders state retrieval of all data on the children top priority. System nine-eight-three has no access, manual retrieval required."

"Pull up list of last known entries by UN personal," Abel ordered. A list appeared on the screen. Familiar names flashed before his eyes. Most of them showed no signs of passing out of the base. "Are the any signs of poison gas beyond?" Abel asked.

There was a light hum. "All readings negative," stated the system. Filters read low levels of toxins in the air. Records show there was a large amount at an unknown date and time. Error, data corrupted. Security lock down was authorized to stop spread of air born toxins. Error – data – corruption… Forced project of video log, date and time unknown."

Abel stepped back. "What the hell is going on here?" Vanessa demanded. "Priest—" she along with Esther jumped back as a life sized, fully colored hologram burst into life before them. The man who stood before Abel was short and of a stocky build. He had short cut brown hair. His white uniform was ripped and the image shook as the base was under attack.

"General Kaiden Hall," the man stated, "reporting last video log. The damn brass wanted us to recall those one Mars, as if we needed more hell here than what we were getting. The idiots can't see if we all die here the only hope for humanity are the colonists and dare I say it the test subjects sent with them. I'll be court-martialed for this but I don't give a damn. The computers programming wants every soldier here to give their life for some stupid data. The scientists no doubt want it as. The project was bust and they want that data," Hall snorted. "At this rate the base will be over run. The nations have all gone insane. Peace is being kept only where the Vatican is strongest and there are some reports that the government here is being ripped apart. If no one takes charge soon the entire United Kingdom will fall to anarchy. As if this wasn't enough problems, the United States and Russia are about to blast all the damn world into oblivion. The UN has failed. What peace we've kept through military strength was blown to hell by Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord's and Doctor Sahl's discovery on Mars, though the reps might be more to blame than those two freaks. Rat, if you somehow make it back to Earth, remember what happens from today on is all your damned fault. All the deaths are on your hands, yours and _Lilith's_!" The holo-recording ended flickering for several long moments before vanishing.

"Rat? Who the hell is rat and what did that man mean by discovery?" Vanessa asked. Abel couldn't answer. A chill had fallen over him. General Hall, he remembered the general as being the head of the Red Mars Project. He had been charged with supervising Abel, Lilith, and his siblings before the day of launch. This wasn't what was the worst of it though. Hall had stated what Abel had known since returning to Earth, that Armagedon, the Methuselah appearing on Earth, and the Human-Methuselah War was all his fault. He'd been the one to drag Lilith into exploring the old _Ark_, he'd been the one to make the representatives mad at him; in the end it was his fault. "What did that machine call you Nightlord?" Vanessa looked at Abel, but Abel wasn't looking at any of them. His gaze was locked on the ground.

"Abel?" Abel felt Caterina's hand on his arm.

Shaking his head, Abel stepped forward and spoke to the system instead. "Last known location of General Hall?" he asked the computer. He had to know where the general was taken after his court-martial.

"General Hall was taken to central base and placed into cryo, his court-martial is still pending," the machine replied. The central base… wasn't that the one which had the maze in it? It didn't matter. By now the cryo would have failed and the general would be long dead.

"Security override, open the doors," Abel ordered. There was hissing noise and grinding as the door began to open. It managed to get several feet before it was logged in place. Turning to the others, Abel said, "There is something I must do. The rest of you should had back up." He turned to the door. The gape was just large enough he would be able to slip through it.

"You're not going anywhere!" Vanessa stepped in front of him. "That just proved you are the emperor and you need to answer a lot of questions."

"Were the emperor," Abel stated, "I placed myself into exile at the end of the war."

"We are still loyal to the crown," Virgil said with a bow to Esther, "but as a child of the night we are also obligated to help the first leader, the emperor, when you are in need." He added in the ancient Methuselah tongue, "_It is my honor to server lord of deepest night_."

Abel scowled; then sighed. Tradition dictated he say the reply to this but he still hated it, "_It is then my obligation to except your help, child of the night._" He muttered, "Even if I don't want it." To Caterina and Esther he added, "The two of you should head back up. I would rather not risk both of you dying and there is no telling what has been damaged beyond. I will escort you back up, but then I must look into a matter which is long overdue."

Caterina nodded. "Just send a message with Lord Walsh before you leave the Ghetto," she requested.

It didn't take them long to make it back to the elevator. Once in it and heading back up, Esther asked, "You never answered Vanessa on who Rat was. Do you know who it was?"

Abel sighed. "General Hall used to call me Rat because I had a habit of crawling into the air ducks when I was little," Abel confessed. "It could mean me or someone else entirely," the last bit was a lie. "He knew many children taken in by the UN at the time," it was still a lie. Only four had been raised by the military. There was only ever four.

Before anyone else could reply, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. "Be careful, Abel," Caterina looked him in the eye before bowing her head. She turned and started off down the hall. Esther said something similar to Lord Walsh and Vanessa before racing after Caterina.

The doors slid shut and Abel gave the floor again. "So you're the emperor," Vanessa said at length, breaking the silence. "Why did you join the Vatican if you aren't a terran? For that matter why did you lie to everyone on who are?"

"_Who_ I am isn't a rank or a name, Vanessa. What makes a person who they are is their memory and their dreams," Abel watched the numbers change. "If I had kept my birth surname the Vatican would have imprisoned me long ago and made it impossible to keep the peace. If I had been in prison right after joining them and word got to the empire, another war would have started. It wasn't worth it. So I changed my name and my sister declared us dead. I joined the Vatican because they were the greatest threat to Methuselah. For as long as I could I tried to keep the peace between the races, force it, you could say."

There was no reply to this thanks to the fact the elevator had stopped. Stepping out of it, Abel led the way back to the door. Inspecting the gape, Abel placed his leg and shoulder in first. He turned his head and slid the rest of way through it. Moving away from the door, Abel blinked. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. The air was musty and smelled strongly of old burial sites. Abel should know, he'd lived in one long enough.

"What is that smell?" Vanessa asked, joining Abel.

"Death," Abel stated. Sure enough he could just make out skeletons lining the hall. Several of them looked as if they had clawed at the wall as the gas slowly killed them while others held guns or were slumped over as if they had died in their sleep. "Over two hundred personal were listed as going in and only five made it out," Abel whispered. "Ironically one of those five was placed into cryo and saved dying in a war."

Vanessa suddenly gasped, leaping back. "Wha – Vanessa, what is it?" Virgil asked. Abel heard Virgil catch Vanessa.

"Y-your saying every hall is going to be like this?" Vanessa, who Abel normally thought of as a very strong person, sounded horrified and almost like a scared child.

"No, this hall will be the worst. This is the only entrance in or out of the base," Abel told them. "You both don't have to come with me," he stated, still waiting for Virgil's eyes to adjust to this darkness.

"What in the—?" Virgil breathed. "How many terrans are in this hall alone?" he asked his voice barely more than a whisper.

Abel started forward, careful not to step on the bones. "More than likely around seventy," Abel said, his eyes scanning the ranks on their uniforms. "Or more," he paused and knelt, "this is an old American uniform. A sergeant by the looks of it and that one," he pointed to one several paces away, "is from Japan." He stood. "There were only UN personal listed. More than likely these were the groups invading or helping the UN." Abel shook his head, "What were they after? Surely it wasn't the blueprints." Once more Abel started forward, trying to avoid stepping on these people.

"Blueprints?" Vanessa asked, "We're down here for a piece of paper!" she snarled.

"I am down here to destroy them, you are because you followed me," Abel stated. "If the Contra Mondi learned there were blueprints which survived Armageddon he would invade Albion again and this time it would have an attack which Londinium wouldn't be able to withstand." They moved out of the hall and into a wider one which led to the left and right. There was a room right before them but it was a broom closet. It had been placed there to throw off invading forces.

Abel stopped and looked down both halls, trying to remember this place. There were more bodies in this area as well but they were congregated around entrance into the one Abel, Virgil, and Vanessa had just left. Flashes from the past crossed over into the present. He saw the hall to the left leading to the dead end where the military personal stationed here would be sleeping. The one to the right was the one they wanted. Abel started down that hall. From time to time there was a body in this one but it was less. The hall turned sharply to the left. Right before them was a dark window which they could see a small room beyond. There was a table in the room which looked about right for a thirteen year old girl. An old laptop could be seen on the desk. A shiver raced through Abel and he looked away from it, turning down the hall. The window beside this one could was built for him and Cain. These were they'd studied and taken tests on mathematics, government, and so on. The last room was where Lilith had worked. In every room there wasn't a spot which went unwatched. On the other side of the hall was a larger room where UN personal would constantly watch them on either the cameras or by looking out the window.

"This place looks like a prison not a base for the military," Virgil commented as they continued through it. There was a room right next to the observation room which was small. It had bench on one side with a floor to ceiling window like all the rest. Abel averted his gaze from this room.

"I'm sure whoever was kept here agreed with you, brother," stated Vanessa.

"Depends on which side you asked," Abel's reply was horse and tight as he forced out the words. They were moving deeper into the base now.

Silence fell over them until Vanessa asked, "Who slept here?" Abel stopped and looked to where she was peering through a narrow window in a door. Walking over to her, Abel glimpsed a small room. The furniture in the room was that for a young teen and the room was only just large enough for a desk, the bed, and the door into the bathroom. It wasn't this which surprised Abel but the book which lay on the desk. It couldn't be.

"May I?" Abel looked at Vanessa and she glared at him before stepping aside. Abel pressed the button. The door opened just enough he was able to wagged his hands in and force it the rest of the way open. Crossing the room, dust rising in puffs at his feet, Abel held his breath until he stood before the desk. "It is," he breathed. Slowly he touched the book. It had been laced with a chemical which would keep it good for several centuries, but that was if it was used every day. Slowly Abel picked it up. Cobwebs fell from it. Running his hand over the cover, the dust filled the air. "_Sherlock Holmes_," Abel smiled. Seth had lost the copy she'd taken with her to Mars during the civil war. He had completely forgotten she'd had two copies.

"It's some musty old book," stated Vanessa from behind Abel. "It's not even in a written language someone could understand."

"The book is titled _Sherlock Holmes_. It's about a detective," Abel smiled at the memory Seth sitting there for hours, her legs kicking with this book propped open on her lap. Later, after he and Cain had snuck out one Halloween, Seth had started to wear a Sherlock hat every time she'd read it. A frown replaced Abel's smile. If he recalled correctly Seth had left the hat here with the book because they'd been taken from this base without warning when Abel had been twenty-two, but had only looked fifteen.

Kneeling down, Abel pulled open the first drawer. It held two shirts and pants. The only items the UN hadn't taken when they'd left. The next drawer was completely empty. His frown deepened. It was all too shallow. Feeling around the edge, Abel's fingers slip over a small, rough rise. The next second a pop filled the room. Vanessa leapt back; dust rising around her, but Abel just smiled and pulled the item from within. A few threads were loose but otherwise he could feel no flaws in the old hat.

"You came in here for a hat and a book?" Vanessa stated one eyebrow cocked and the other down; there was a glint of disapproval in her eye. Turning, she strode from the room.

Abel looked at the hat and book and felt his smile soften. Carefully he placed both in his pockets before following Vanessa out of the room. For him this book and hat meant more to him than all the gold in the world. If he was going to return to the empire he might as give these back to his sister. She might not remember them but they were rightfully hers.

By the time they reached the control room, Abel felt a chill setting in. This place sent a cold through to his bone. It was more than just being in a base where so much death had occurred, it was coming to the place of his birth.

Abel walked through the control room. Eyes slid over the figures which were slumped over in their chairs and others who had fallen defending or attacking this very room. One American soldier had made it to the last door, falling only inches from the goal. They had been after it. Abel felt cold dread in his heart. To condim others like Lilith and Seth, how could anyone think to go so far?

Stepping over the body, the door slid open as if sensing Abel's presence. Slowly Abel entered the room. He could just hear Virgil and Vanessa behind him. "These terrans died for this?" Vanessa's exasperated echoed through the room. A glowing cylinder was visible on the far wall, lit by lights which feed off of the energy of the sun. Abel hesitated, his eyes locked on the cylinder and heart racing. One foot sent up a spray of dust as he moved. More follow, each step haunting. His eyes were locked on the cylinder. Once before it Abel stared it and slowly lifted his hand. The cool, smooth surface met his fingertips. Light appeared around his fingers as if the cylinder sensed his touch. "Hey, Nightlord, what the hell are you—"

"Vanessa," Abel heard Virgil pull his sister back, "not now." Vanessa protested, but Virgil said, "Think about what the legends say about the ghetto and the emperor. This might very well be a place he lived at one point."

Abel's fingers ran down the cylinder coming to rest on a holo-keyboard which had appeared. Quickly he began to type. With each new sequence in formation was pulled up onto the screen. Finally he found it. Four screens appeared before him. The first showed the Lilith- Abel reached up but before he could touch it the screen changed to show the enhancements placed in her. It showed her life from the moment she'd been in a syringe to the moment of launch there was even a predicted date of death for when they had planned to execute her. His eyes slid to the next one. Cain was visible for a heart stopping second before more data followed. Abel turned to his as data raced across the screen as well. Finally his gaze slid to Seth's.

"With this he won't be able to use his full power," Abel whispered, his fingers hovering over the keys. It felt as if he was about to delete a piece of himself, but there was no choices left to him. If Cain ever discovered these – Abel didn't want to think on what his brother would do. The first key was touched followed by the next and the next. As the last letter was typed in, Abel looked up in time to see the data crackling before screens vanished. The light behind the cylinder dimmed before blinking out. "Let's head back," Abel stated his voice dull. Turning, he started past the twins.

"You came down here to destroy whatever that was?" Vanessa asked as they moved through the halls. "Seems like a waste of time to me."

"You remember when the Orden attack Londinium last, right?" Abel growled. "If the Contra Mondi learned that data was around and I hadn't deleted it he would have ripped the entire city apart to get to it. To him that is far more valuable than the whole of this word being destroyed, which he has strived for since before the Human-Methuselah War. Would you rather I had left and done nothing?" he demanded, stopping and glaring at the girl.

"What was it?" Vanessa asked.

"I would like to know that as well," Virgil said evenly, his voice as calm as the moon while Vanessa's was as fiery as the sun.

"The world isn't ready to learn the full truth," Abel stated, starting off again. "Perhaps soon, but not yet," his hand closed around the hat, his other hand touching the butterfly. No, the people were not ready to learn the _sin_ committed by their ancestors and the destruction it had brought this world.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>A note off of the last chapter. Virgil is still loyal to Esther and the crown of Albion, but the fact remains he is a Methuselah. His family broke off from the empire during the terran-Methuselah war. This means he still would have grown up hearing legends about the first ruler of the Methuselah. They are going to be over blown like with the empire but a little less so because of the fact they live in a different part of the world and in the place Abel was created in. The loyalty Virgil feels towards it more akin to an admiration born from legends of Emperor Nightlord. I don't think Virgil would up and abandon Albion if Abel asked it because he is loyal to the crown.

My question to you is what would you do if a leader from history, someone you admired, appeared and needed your help?

One last note, this one is on the sudden advancement of technology in the lower levels. It is stated that the most advanced technology is in the places where the test tube babies were created. That is why I have it being so advanced.

**A request:** if you read this story, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	17. Chapter 15: The Road Home, Part 1

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 15: The Road Home, Part 1: Among the Enemy<p>

A week later:  
>Abel glanced at the bag. The weight wouldn't have been light to a human but it felt as a feather to him. Turning back to the people before him, Abel bowed to Caterina and Esther, "Thank you both; this might just put both of you at risk. I don't—"<p>

A smile from Caterina and small laugh from Esther cut Abel off. "Umm," Esther stopped laughing and looked at Abel nervously, "I'm really sorry for the way I acted over the past seven months," Esther apologized, "I had no right to treat you so poorly, Father."

"I didn't take it personally," Abel smiled down at her. "Also, it's just Abel. I've never liked titles much," in fact "father" was the only title he hadn't minded. This might have been because Azul had called him father instead of dad though… "Caterina," Abel looked at his friend, "Francesco might suspect you helped me, please be careful. Some with you, Queen Esther."

"I'm more worried about you," Caterina touched his hand lightly. "Where are you planning on heading? By now brother will have warned nearly every country to keep an eye out for you. Capturing the emperor from the Human-Vampire War, exiled or otherwise, would be a great achievement in his eyes." She held out an envelope to him, "This contains a ticket from the _Tristan_. It will depart at sunrise and arrive in room tomorrow evening. My brother won't think to look for you on such an airship; it is out of your pay range."

Abel chuckled, "Let's just hope it doesn't get hijacked this time around." A smile twitched at the corners of Caterina's lips as Abel took the envelope. It was heavier that it should have been for just a ticket. A frown creased Abel's features. The envelope crumpled as Abel reached into it and pulled the pictures from within. "I thought," his eyes widened at the sight of them, "these had been destroyed." He looked through them quickly, unable to believe they were still here. "Where did you find this?" he asked, breathlessly, looking at Caterina.

"You dropped them with your ID when you left the AX," Caterina looked at the pictures. "I looked through them and for that I am sorry."

Abel laughed, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter," his eyes softened as he looked at the only picture which had everyone but Cain in it. "I'm just happy to have them back." The sound of Esther shifting told Abel she was curious. Abel smiled at her and held out one of the pictures to her. "All of these were taken before I lift the empire years ago. That one there is actually before the empire was even founded." Esther's blue eyes were wide as she stared the picture.

"Who's in it? I recognize you and Seth, but no one else," Esther looked at him in question. Abel glanced down at the picture. It was from the Mars colony and showed a small group standing just in the dome with _The Ark_ nearing completion. He stood in the middle with his hands on Seth's shoulders. Seth had a "v" over her eye. To Abel's right was Lilith and next to her were several other people from the team constructing _The Ark_. On Abel's other side were the Williams: Tabitha stood laughing while Kayson had a five year old Sara on his shoulders. "Where was this even taken?" Esther broke the silence.

"Where it was taken is unimportant. The figures in it are: Lilith, she's the one standing to my right, with several of hers and Seth's team. One the left are the Williams: Tabitha, Kayson, and Sara is on Kayson's shoulders," Abel explained. Esther passed the picture back to him.

"It's time to go," Virgil stepped forward. Abel nodded and returned the pictures to the envelope, taking out the ticket and tucking it safely away. Carefully he placed the envelope into the bag and took the cape Virgil held out to him.

So the others could understand this time, Abel said, "Thank you, Child of the Night." Abel bowed to the younger man.

Virgil smiled, "It was my honor, Lord of Deepest Night," he gave the traditional response before holding out his hand. "Take care. The empire is far from here, but I'm certain you will make it."

Taking his hand, Abel promised, "When I arrive I will tell the empress what has become of your family and of the Methuselah who call Albion home." To Esther and Caterina he said, "May the peace dream of between humans and Methuselah become a reality." He back towards the door, "I will see you again," with that he turned and raced off into the night. To the humans and even to Virgil Abel would have seemed to meld into the darkness, thanks to the black cloak Virgil had given him.

Abel raced through the night. The only sign of his presence was the wind which was whipped up by his movement. Before too long he arrived where _the Tristan _was docked and slipped to where no one would see him before he stopped running. Pressing his back to the wall, Abel scanned the area. Several of the Inquisition and Albion military forces were here. The sound of joyous laughter made Abel's eyes flicker to where a large group upper class and nobles were heading for the ship. Quickly Abel ducked out of his hiding place and fell in behind the group. He was just close enough the guards would mistake him for part of it but far enough away the group took no notice of him.

As Abel passed the guard, his eyes locked on the human from under his hood. The guard didn't even seem to register Abel's look. Moving further into the space, Abel noticed there were even guards here, more so than had been in the city. Francesco must have known Abel hadn't left yet or was assuming he hadn't because Abel hadn't been caught.

Abel was at the ramp before he heard a familiar voice. "You think this convict would be on the _Tristan_," it had been three years but that sounded like Jessica. Abel glanced around as he waited in the line to get aboard the ship. He glanced over two figures at first before one of them spoke again, "If he is as poor as you say the only way he could get aboard this ship is if someone else paid for him to do so," the figure who had spoken sighed heavily. She was taller than he remembered her being her hair cut shorter and wearing a pilot's uniform, but it was still her, it was Jessica Lang.

"There is a chance the empire is paying for this man," the Albion guard growled, running his hand through his extremely messy hair.

"He is not to be underestimated," Abel froze at the sound of the familiar cool voice. His eyes locked on the figure standing beside the Albion guard. His hair was short and done neatly, but it was… "I have seen his abilities personally," he pushed up his glasses, smiling at Jessica, "and Mein Herr as well as Cardinal Medici wish to bring this vampire to justice as soon as possible." The nice suit he wore and the act only made anger flare in Abel.

"I understand, Mr. Butler, right?" Jessica looked questioningly at the man who nodded, "but the fact remains this man wouldn't be able to afford this ship even if the empire was paying for him. We only take Italian and Albion currency."

"Nevertheless, I am going aboard with a several guards just make certain your journey is a safe one," Mr. Butler bowed, one hand over his heart. It was him Isaak, he was just acting to be a butler of some wealthy lord. It took all of Abel's will power not to attack the man and to move forward in line. Ripping his eyes from Isaak, Abel presented his ticket to the man at the door. He was instructed where his room was as well as given more information on the ship before he was allowed to fully board the ship.

Abel kept a look out for guards on his way to the room before slipped into and shut the door. The room itself was the smallest one allowed on such a vessel which meant it had a nice bed, a fridge, and a bathroom as well as a small table. Crossing the room Abel sat down the floor and tugged at the black gloves he wore. His shirt was black as were his paints. He no longer wore his armored boots. Instead he wore black, unarmored, combat boots which came up to just under his knee. Like with his old boots bulks ran down these as well, the reason for the change was because his old boots were that of a priest, he wasn't even wearing Lilith's cross at the moment. His normal white coat had been replaced with a rich black one, which buckled instead of zipped. Caterina had given him the change in clothes with the thought in mind that he would need hid in the shadows on this journey as well as blend in when need be. The coat itself was much like his white one in the fact the belt buckled over it and it fell nearly to floor. The strong scent of new leather came from it and the gloves. At least now he understood why Caterina has instead on such expensive clothes. He would have stood out on this ship in his white coat almost as much as he had when he had come here as a wondering priest three years ago.

A knock sounded at the door. Abel's heart skipped a beat and he slowly stood, but didn't answer. "It's the captain," Jessica's voice floated through the door, "I am just making rounds to wish everyone a pleasant journey." Abel's breathing slowed and he stepped back into the shadows. The next moment the door was opened. "Ah? There is one male passenger registered to this room. He must be at the dining room right now." The door closed with a snap and Abel let out a breath of relief and stepped from the shadows. Once the ship took off he would have to see how many guards Isaak would have brought with him, but for now he should just lay low and wait.

Returning to the floor, Abel pulled out _Sherlock Holmes _and opened it to where he'd left off. It was more something to read to pass the time. The book smelled strongly of must but Abel didn't care. In fact some of the books he used to read smelled older than this one did even though they couldn't have been more than thirty years old. Turning the page, he stopped. There were notes scrawled in the margins in Seth's childhood handwriting. Abel started to skim the first one but stopped at the words "My brother Abel." If Seth had wanted him to know what she had written in this book she would have told him.

A rumble filled the air as the floor vibrated under Abel just as he finished the book. "This is your captain speaking," Jessica's voice came over the intercom, "I hope all of you enjoy your trip from Londinium, Albion to Rome, Italy. We will arrive in two days' time." The intercom shut off. Sighing, Abel slipped the book back into the bag and stood. Glancing around the room, Abel moved to the door before slipping from the room. The halls were almost empty. At this hour most people would be in the dining area or in their rooms trying to fall asleep. Abel moved through the ship. It didn't take him long to discover where von Kämpfer was sulking. The man was close to the bridge speaking with one of the guards. Moving into hear rang, Abel pretended to be reading through the flight guide.

"I told you I could handle this alone," the guard stated. Abel's eyes narrowed. No it wasn't the guard. "You should be back taking care of Mein Herr not tracking my toys," it was Dietrich. The boy must have used some trick in order to escape death: a puppet who looked like him, perhaps?

"I am here on Mein Herr's orders," they were talking about Cain. If Abel attacked them now he could learn – ah but the passengers. He couldn't allow his personal feelings and desire to kill his brother put any human or Methuselah at risk. "There is a chance the God of Carnage managed to get aboard this ship." Abel froze at the sound of one of the titles humans had given him during the Human-Methusleah War. "If we can find him then he we will be able to give him to Mein Herr. Besides, you were the one who has been ignoring orders and attacking the other crusnik. Mein Herr told you not to attack him and you did so."

Abel was about to move away when he heard Dietrich reply, "Off the past. What are we going to do if Father Nightroad doesn't appear?"

"There were no instructions given," stated Isaak, "use your imagination." Isaak moved away from the grinning guard. "I am going to sweep the ship," with that the butler vanished into a crowd in the dining room. Those monsters wouldn't dare harm the humans just to get to him.

Abel heard the guard leave and then another voice behind him. "Excuse me, sir, but are you lost?" Abel jumped and whipped around to see Eris standing before him. Her eyes widened, "Father Ni—" Abel placed his hand over the girl's mouth and one finger over his lips.

"You mustn't speak my name, Eris, do you understand?" Eris nodded. Abel slowly removed his hand from his mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"Running," Eris placed her hands on her hips and nodded. "After you vanished and Father Tres left the Inquisition showed up. I thought it was time to move on so I stowed away on the first ship I could find." She tilted her head to one side, "You can see again!" she exclaimed. "And you're wearing clothes which don't look out of place on young nobles." She giggled suddenly and winked, "Did you met a noblewoman who fell for a klutz like you?"

"Ah, not in the manner your speaking about," Abel stated. "My former boss bought them… does she count as a noblewoman?"

"The Duchess of Milan," Eris snorted and folded her arms across her chest, "yeah, she counts. Is she your lover?" _smack_, Abel hit his head with his palm which enough force it would have broken the neck of a human. "Oh, come one, how many other people has the Duchess of Milan sent Tres after to drag back. She has to have a crush on you at the very least and at the most you two are secretly married." Eris nodded.

"Or she is just a good friend," Abel stated. This couldn't get any worse… no wait, it could. He could have a target painted on his head with a bartender shouting, "Free shots of my finest to anyone who can hit that idiot's head." Yep, that would be worse. "Look, Eris, can you do me a favor and pretend you never saw me?"

Another voice made Abel groan, "Father Nightroad?" it was Jessica. Shouldn't she be flying the ship, not wandering around it? Even more troublesome was the fact Caterina just had to pick a ship whose captain Abel had bugged Kate to put a recommendation forward as the pilot for _the Tristan _after the hijacking of the ship three years ago.

"You know, I think I should really be wearing a target right about now," Abel muttered.

"Why?" Eris asked, peering around Abel at Jessica, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"What? No!" Abel didn't need to turn to know Jessica was glaring at Eris. Ah, how this was going to get all the ship destroyed. "I meet him three years ago the last time he was aboard this ship," Jessica stated. "I was just curious if it was Father Nightroad or not."

"Yes, it's me, now stop say the name," Abel hissed at her, turning to see Jessica frowning at his change in attire before she looked into his shadowed face.

"You don't like you've aged a day, Father," Jessica commented, her brow furled in confusion.

"Really," Eris moved around Abel jumped up, taking hold of buckle on his collar and pulling him down. "You know she's right. I didn't notice it last time but you look exactly the same as you did three years ago. Did someone turn you? Can you even be turned?"

"I'm not a Methuselah," Abel stated. "Now, can you let go, Eris?" she did so and Abel straightened. "Oh, and, Jessica, congratulations on becoming a pilot, all you had to do was say you could, right?" he teased her, trying to act light and a bit more like the person these two knew. He could hear guards and Isaak in the dining room. The room wasn't empty. In fact it was crowded with most of the guests, but the way the moved told Abel they wanted Abel and only Abel to take notice of them. They were baiting him.

"Yeah, I heard one of the friends put forward a recommendation, Sister Kate Scott the captain of the _Iron Maiden II_," Jessica smiled up at Abel. "Did you have something to do with that, Father?"

"What – me?" Abel looked at her in mock shock. "I know nothing about flying. I'd probably crash if I ever tried," he lied. Training as a child, he had been place through flight simulators then when he was older had had actually had to fly several two man fighter planes, two man only because the UN hadn't trusted him. He hadn't crashed, but he'd nearly gotten them blown up when several missiles had come after them.

Jessica laughed. "That reminds me, I never did give you that sandwich, how about I make it up to you and get you a dinner here?" she offered.

"No thank you," Abel bowed his head to her, trying to be polite, but most of his attention was on what was going on in the other room. "It is a kind offer, but I learned to eat before getting on airships since then."

Eris rolled her eyes at the ceiling, "Honestly since when have you refused food?" Eris asked. "After you and Father Tres rescued me three years ago, we went and got dinner and I remember you eating more than anyone there."

A shriek pierced the air. Abel's heart stopped at the sound. It was a child! Quickly he raced into the dining room to see one of the guards had hold of a little boy. A knife was pressed to the boy's throat. "Show yourself, Nithtlord, or I will kill this boy!" the guard, no Dietrich shouted.

"What are you doing?" a woman shouted. "Release my boy; you're supposed to be here to protect us from Nightlord. Give me back my son!"

"Oh, I will release if and only if Nightlord shows himself," Dietrich sneered, running the knife lightly down the boy's face. He squirmed, tears sliding down his face. Abel had a sudden flash of a Myles holding Aran one rain socked night. A silver sword pressed to his son's neck. Damn, Cain had told them of that. Rage and grief filled Abel. There was no choice here.

"Nightlord?" Eris asked from beside Abel. "I thought Nightlord was only a legend told to frighten little kids."

"No, one was discovered spying on us humans a week ago," Jessica informed Eris.

"If you don't show yourself I will kill this child and then everyone else here!" Dietrich shouted. "You wouldn't want that, now would you Nightlord? Don't you care for every living person on this world now, you—" in one swift motion Abel drew the hunting knife and threw it. The knife struck the guard in the shoulder. Crying out, he dropped the boy.

"Everyone out of here now!" Abel shouted at the humans as he raced forward. Dietrich had already commanded the wounded guard to get to his feet. People rushed past Abel but more guards appeared blocking the exit and pointing their guns at the humans.

Clapping sounded followed by Isaak still disguised as a butler stepping from the shadows. "Nicely done, Father, or should I call you Emperor Nightlord?" Isaak asked coolly. "The title is far more suiting for a being of your standing after all. Gods should be in positions of power not kneeling down before humans or Methuselah or begging for scraps."

"_Gods_," Abel spat the word at Isaak, "did Cain tell you such a lie, von Kämpfer or are you just an idiot?"

"Mein Herr is a god as you are," stated Isaak smoothly. "I must say Mein Herr was angered to learn you destroyed the blue prints of the gods. I was rather disappointed myself. It would have been so much easier to make a new body for Mein Herr, but you went and had to be difficult again."

Abel snarled before he whipped around and raced into the crowd. It took him a moment to locate Jessica. "Jessica, is there any other way out of this room?" he asked hurriedly.

"No," Jessica confessed, "Father, why are guards doing this?"

"Why?" Abel froze at the sound of Isaak's voice, "simply for our lord and master, Cain Nightlord, one of the three gods on this Earth. Is that not correct, Abel Nightlord? You know there are only two ways to save all the humans here: give yourself in or kill again, but that silly little promise you made stops you from doing what you do best, God of Carnage."

Abel felt despair and anger welling up inside of him. He began to shake, only the force of his will keeping the crusnik from becoming more active. "Father, what is he talking about?"

"One such as yourself shouldn't be ashamed for being one of the most power beings on the planet," Isaak continued. "Nothing can kill you or stop once you decided to kill, so why hold back, why suppress what you are?"

"Shut up!" Abel whipped around and before even knowing what he was doing, sent a wave of energy towards Isaak. The man's shield activated a second too late he was blasted back into the furthest wall. Screams filled the room and people raced to the edges as far away from Abel, Isaak, and the guards as they could get.

The spell which had disguised Isaak had been disrupted when Abel had attacked. No longer was the butler lying there in crumpled heap, but the long haired member of the Orden. Isaak began to shake the next moment he was roaring with laughter. "My, my, it seems you've holding back," he slowly stood, gesturing to the guards. They moved forward, pointing their guns at the humans.

Abel raced forward, flipping over the soldiers and placing himself between them and the humans. "No one touches another human on this ship," Abel said sternly.

At this the one Dietrich had been speaking through laughed, "What do you intend to do about it? You're out numbered and out matched." As one the soldier's lifted their guns and fired. Quickly Abel threw up both his hands. The bullets stopped dead in their tracks before clattering to the floor. A sudden drain of energy made Abel let out a low, pain breath. That was harder than Cain had ever made it look.

"You can't keep this up forever," Dietrich taunted, making the soldiers prepare from another round. "You're not Lord Cain!"

"I don't need to," Abel painted, grinning as he glared at Dietrich. Summoning more the energy Abel flicked his wrist. It flew through the soldiers severing the strings placed in them. All of them fell to the floor, some groaned others were weeping at being free again and some were unconscious.

"Well," Abel turned his gaze to Isaak as the second of the Orden surveyed this change in odds, "you seemed to have gained more power since our last meeting," stated Isaak. "Why waste it on helping humans when you can help your brother destroy this world and create a new, fare better one in its place?"

Abel glared at Isaak, standing straighter. "Cain's idea of a better world is one where no one lives or only those he deems worthy live. It isn't a _better _world!" Abel growled at Isaak. "It is a world of slavery, where he will force everyone to his bidding, people will become like toys to him. They have never held any meaning to Cain. He can take a life and it will have no effect on him, he is cold and he is not my brother!"

"Whereas you took millions of lives by allowing your darker half to control you and spend eight centuries serving lesser races and acting as if every moment of your own life has no meaning to it," stated Isaak. "You were dead before you learned Mein Herr was still alive and now you have nowhere to turn, yet still you protect them."

"I do what is needed for this world and its people in her place!" Abel snarled. "Human or Methuselah, I don't care, I will protect them!" he vanished raced forward, taking hold of a gun and firing on Isaak. All the while he kept himself between Isaak and the humans. The shield activated and stopped the bullets. Instead Abel fired elsewhere. The bullet stuck the target before ricocheting and striking Isaak in the shoulder. Isaak's eyes widened as the only sign of pain before he looked at his arm.

The ground around Isaak began to swirl. "We'll see if these humans are excepting as you are, Nightlord," he smiled bowing as the ground began to engulf him. "I will inform Mein Herr you are in prefect health."

"You're not going anywhere!" Eris leapt forward, reaching out for Isaak.

"No, Eris!" Abel fired on a demon like creature which had suddenly appeared moments before he leapt forward and took hold of Eris. He only just managed to grab her before she would have been killed by the demon. Isaak vanished from sight and the demon dissolved. "What were you thinking, Eris?" Abel asked his heart racing at how close this girl had come to killing herself. "Isaak isn't someone you want to leap into battle with without knowing what you're getting yourself into first."

Eris pouted, sticking out her lower lip, "But you did," she pointed out.

"I have fought him several times before this, Eris," Abel sighed heavily. Sometimes kids were more of a headache than they needed to be. No matter how much of one they were, he had to admit he missed his sons.

"You there!" Abel turned to see the boy's mother pointing at him. "You're name is Nightlord, right? Then get the hell off this ship!"

"Now hold a moment," Jessica stepped forward and Eris bristled, shouting at the same time, "Back off, hag!"

"He's a wanted criminal!" shouted the woman. Several more people came up to leaned their voices to hers, "If he isn't removed from this ship this isn't I am sure as hell never taking this ship again." Others shouted their agreement.

"Father Nightroad just tried to save you!" Eris shouted her fist in the air. "He could have died for all of you and you wouldn't have cared! How can you people say you want him dead?"

"Eris," Abel placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and shook his head. To the group he said, "I will leave. I have no intention of hurting any of you or destroying this ship's business."

"But Father, we're over the ocean!" Jessica shouted. "Even if I lowered altitude it would kill you," she stepped forward. "Three years ago you saved nearly everyone on this ship and you just saved everyone here, you shouldn't have to leave."

"The world is never fair, Jessica. I have learned to deal with such matters and leave them be," Abel turned started towards the cargo bay.

"Father!" both Jessica and Eris shouted at him before racing after him. Abel could hear several others following as well. As he walked he unbuckled his coat. Taking it off, he buckled it to the long, single strap of the bag. He was in the cargo bay he hit the button to lower the ramp. "Father, stop this, please," Eris begged, racing in front of him and blocking his path.

"I will be all right, Eris," Abel smiled at the girl. "Remember what I showed three years ago, I will be all right," he repeated before stepping around her to find Jessica in his path.

"You can't do this!" Jessica said firmly. "You should stay—" Abel placed a hand on Jessica's shoulder.

"I am happy you made your dream come true, Jessica, but I don't need an airship to fly," Abel said a kind smile on his face. Stepping around her he walked to the edge of the lowered ramp. Wind buffeted him, all which could be seen were dark clouds and above those the airship. The clouds vanished to be replaced by the ocean several thousand feet below.

"Father!" Eris shouted. Abel reached up and pulled out the ribbon allowing his hair to fall around his face. Tying the ribbon around his wrist he felt the crusnik begin to activate. His wings slowly unfurled from his back as his hair swirled up around his head as a soft, silvery crown.

"Dear god," the woman breathed. He heard her make a cross over her heart, "A fallen angel." Abel launched himself into the sky. The wind blasted him to one side. With a powerful down beat of his wings he matched the ship's speed twisting before the entrance to show the two girls he was fine before flying around the ship. It was easy to overtake the speed of the airship.

Elation filled Abel and he grinned, baring his sharp teeth to the night. For the time even he was able to fly without fear of the crusnik taking over him. It was a foreign feeling, but he welcomed it wholeheartedly. A laugh escaped his lips and fly towards the moons before diving aback towards the earth, wings folded against his back. As the ground neared he spread his wings and shot towards the empire.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>In the notes left by Yoshida, Dietrich is still alive. Also, yep Eris is back and Jessica has appeared.

**Special thanks:** I don't normally add this, but there is one person who has been reviewing series since the very beginning (chapter 4 of _Divergent Path_) I would like to thank: Chaos of Light and Dark. Without those reviews in the beginning I doubt I would have continued to write book 2 and now book 3, I thank you for being there and reviewing the chapters. Also I would like to thank: Crusnik O2, wolfawaken, Niki-Uni, Kite00, and all the rest of you who have been reviewing nearly every chapter or try to. I understand you all have lives or are busy and thank you for taking time out of your day to read and review this story: thank you (bows).

**A request:** if you read this story, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	18. Chapter 16: The Road Home, Part 2

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 16: The Road Home, Part 2: Trapped<p>

Days later, the New Human Empire:  
>Seth stood at a window. The soft glow of the moons was dimmed by the thick glass and the protective barrier which surrounded the empire. Where was he now? Seth sighed, her hand over her heart as she looked towards the ground. "My dearest brother, I hope they don't discover the truth too soon for your sake," her whispered words were drowned by the soft sound of the pound and the opening of the doors. Turning she saw Asthe racing towards her. "What's happened?" Seth asked as Asthe skidded and went into a bow.<p>

"There has been word from outside that the middle child was found by the terrans," Asthe said breathlessly as if she couldn't quite believe what she was saying. Seth's heart skipped a beat. They'd found him. She'd started to hope they wouldn't and at the same moment hope they would.

"Is there any word on if he was captured or where he is?" Seth asked despite the racing of her heart. If they had caught him – if he wanted to be caught… Abel had sounded as if he'd given up on life and especially freedom the last time she'd spoken with him.

"He was in Albion when they discovered he was a Nightlord," Asthe informed Seth. "After this there were reports which sighted him on an airship, trying to flee the Vatican. There isn't any news on if they captured him yet or who is other than the fact he is your brother."

At this Seth blinked in surprise. Abel was trying to flee, but he had sounded as if he would take any punishment the Vatican saw fit. "Bring Mirka here," Seth instructed Asthe. "We will need to act quickly if he has any hope of reaching the empire."

Asthe bowed her head, "Yes, Empress," leaping to her feet, Asthe raced from the room. Seth turned back to the window. Why had Abel suddenly changed his mind? Sure she had hoped he would, but it was just so unlike him. Unless… the reports she had managed to get from Cardinal Caterina in her last transmission to the outside told her that Abel had been "dead." Cain had basically destroyed Abel's heart in that battle. At eighty percent there was no way for him to have recovered so quickly which meant Caterina or one of the humans had used what was left of Lilith's nano-machines. Somehow her brother hadn't been driven insane, but was it possible – could the nano-machines house a piece of its former host's consciousness. If so Abel had been speaking with Lilith, it would help to explain so much.

"You summoned me, Empress?" Seth turned to see Mirka walking towards her with Asthe at her side. The duchesses stopped before Seth and bowed.

"Yes," Seth confirmed, "I would like your opinion on how long it would take one of my kind to reach the empire without help and with the authorities after him." Seth already had an estimate that at full speed and without stopping Abel could get here within two months.

"You're talking about your brother, the emperor?" Mirka asked, looking rather shocked. "I had heard he'd been found, but nothing beyond this," there was a short pause. "Without stopping he could make it here late November early December, assuming he is crossing on foot alone."

It was the same as Seth's. "Asthe, you look tired and dawn will be here soon, head home," despite the fact Seth's voice was polite it was still an order.

Asthe hesitated, looking as if she wanted to protest before bowing. "Yes, Your Majesty," turning, Asthe strode from the room, her footsteps hard. The door snapped shut behind her.

"Majesty, was he the Vatican messenger? Was the emperor him?" Mirka asked. Seth nodded. "I thought as much," Mirka sighed, betraying her age in one breath. Mirak's long blond hair and young features made her look as if she was only a year or so older than Seth if they'd been human. She stood at the same height as Seth and had auburn eyes like her grandsons. As a Fortuna, she had access to knowledge of the Nightlords only one of Azul's decedents would be allowed to have. "There was only one person I could think of who had such a gaze with silvery hair," she shook her head, "it makes it all the more difficult. The Vatican knows him and they will want him as a prisoner. Even if he hasn't been within the empire, he is still a member of the Imperial family and the founder of the empire."

"I know what they will want from him, but," Seth shook her head, "if my brother, if Abel is running it means he is starting to realize he must return home."

"You still plan on going through with it then?" Mirka asked, "You still want him to return to the throne as the emperor." Seth nodded, turning to the window, her eyes on the dusk which marked the fact the sun had risen. "When he comes you know the Duchess of Kiev will react poorly to who he is, don't you?"

"Of course," Seth smiled sadly, placing her hand on the smooth, cool glass, "but he is still my brother. More importantly, he is the true lord of the deepest night. He might not want to return, but in a sense as am the mother of the Methuselah he is their father."

Mirka's soft laugh made Seth turn. "You know that could make people think you two are married," Seth giggled before grinning. "Though," Mirka sighed and pulled out a warn book, "he does seem more like the father Methuselah in history than he did when I meet him."

"You saw a mask he put on for the terrans," Seth said her voice becoming grave. "It's fully how I meant to say he was the father of the Methuselah," a small smile appeared on her face, "I consider you my children, he does not."

"You are saying the Methuselah consider him as such," Mirka's finger ran over the book cover. Her eyes softening at the faded cover showing Abel dressed as the emperor. It was so warn and faded, his features were almost impossible to make out. "He will make it, Majesty, I know he will," she held out the book to Seth and Seth took it. The cover's lettering was almost gone, but she knew it by heart as well as the two who had written it. "Azul and Aran knew their father would return and I believe he will as well. Sleep well, Majesty," Mirka bowed before leaving.

Later, in Albion:  
>Caterina watched the door, her hands clasped before her. Only an hour ago she's finished a discussion with Ion and Esther. The two of them had left and before the door had closed, Ion had wrapped taken Esther's hand and the young woman had turned bright red. It was becoming clear why Ion was so intent on trying to getAlbion into the treaty. If the empire became allies with Albion then a marriage between the oldest noble house of the empire andAlbion's queen would strengthen tries between the two nations.<p>

Glancing at the cloak, the chair creaked as Caterina leaned back in it. There was time before two of her agents arrived. Her long fingers wrapped around the handle of the drawer and she pulled it open softly as if scared someone would find it odd she was opening it. Taking out what she was looking for she opened the book and two pictures fell out. One was from those Abel had dropped. It was a copy of it because she knew Abel would have notice the picture missing. It showed Abel with Seth and his two sons back when the empire had just been starting. The two boys were teens in the photo, nearly grown which meant it had been taken right before the end of the war. For the first time she looked at the two boys closely, her eyes passed over the eldest without much notice but froze on the features of the younger boy. There was something vividly reminded Caterina of her mother. Quickly she pulled out a small book she kept the few photos of her family. The pages crackled as she flipped through until she stopped on the photo she was looking for. It was one of her and her mother. Placing the one of Abel's family next to it, she looked between the boy and her mother. The way their faces were structured was so her mother almost looked like his twin. The only differences were in hair and eye color.

The sharp rap of knuckles against wood made Caterina look up sharply, her gaze falling over the door. Quickly she placed the other photo in the book, closed it, and returned the book to the drawer. "Enter," her voice was even, calm despite the fact her mind was racing. Why did her mother look like someone who had been dead for centuries?

The door opened and Tres stepped into the room. Another figure was only a breath behind Tres. This newcomer was almost a wild beast in appearance. His black hair fell around his swarthy face as a lion's mane. "Miss me?" he grinned at Caterina, rising his thick hand in greeting. "Why else you call me from my prison cell inRomefor a trip toAlbion's capital?"

"Negative, we have a mission her Eminence wished to keep in strictest confidence," Tres replied blandly.

"Yes," Caterina gave Tres a kind smile. "Father Garcia, Father Tres, both of you have no doubt heard by now Crusnik is on the run?" she worded so the statement became a question.

"Four-eyes, what the hell did he do?" Leon Garcia de Asturias asked, folding his arms around his exposed chest. Caterina pushed the wanted papers across her desk. Her brother had wasted no time in sending them out across human control andVaticanfriendly it up and laughed, "'Wanted for treason against theVatican, award for bringing Abel Nightroad, former Vatican priest, in alive.'" At this he snorted and, looking over the paper, asked, "Four-eyes couldn't betray theVaticananymore than he could actually kill something."

"Finish reading it," Caterina prompted.

"'War criminal, is armed and considered highly dangerous,'"Leoncontinued to read off of the paper. "'Is suspected of being an imperial spy'?" He roared with laughter at his last part. "You sure they're talking about the same person as Four-eyes?"

"It doesn't matter if it is true or not, Leon," Caterina said patiently. "All that matters is Crusnik makes it to the empire _safely_." Leon frowned, looking at her critically. "He is 'carrying' a 'package' which will add our diplomatic relations with the empire and the empress," Caterina lied. In the end Abel was this so call _package_. If he was captured by her brother and it was revealed to the empire he was imprisoned as well as the emperor then war would break out between the empire and theVatican. "I am assigning you and Tres to him as guards until he reaches the boarder of the empire. Once across it the two of you are to return toAlbion and act as if you haven't seen him. You are to forget he was ever part of the AX, you are to forget he was ever even born." Like she had down afterHavel's betrayal she had erased all evidence Abel had helped found the AX and all he had done within it. She'd set William the task of searching for the real reason Abel had been in the Vatican and was expecting answers on that within the month.

Leonwhistled, looking up at the ceiling. "That is sure a lot you're asking. Basically suicide going up against theVaticanand God only knows what else,"Leonshook his head, his mane of curly hair swaying around his face.

"The Orden is also assumed to be hunting Crusnik," Caterina informedLeon. "Because this mission is so dangerous, perhaps the most dangerous one you've been sent on, the deal is a seventy years,Leon."

At this Leonbared his teeth in a grin. "You must be desperate then, _senorita_, to give such an offer. I'd be insane to decline," he turned his gaze on Tres. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"These are Crusnik's last known position," Caterina gave Tres the information. "I will have Sister Kate get you close to there, but that is all she will do. He's trapped at the moment in the city with no way of sneaking out without being captured. The two of you are to find him before the Inquisition does."

"Top priority is to rescue and aid Crusnik," Tres confirmed. Turning, he started for the door.

"Wait up, Gunslinger,"Leonraced after Tres.

"God go with you both," Caterina heard the door snap shut and sighed. Tris was a good agent andLeonwas the only one who would help Abel now outside of William, but the Professor wouldn't be good in this type situation. "I miss your guidance, Abel," Caterina whispered. It wasn't just his guidance she missed. The AX just didn't feel like the AX without Abel being there to support it from the shadows as himself and in the light as the oddball, klutzy priest. Part of her would always regret not being able to stop his being injured by the Contra Mondi and setting this all in motion. Part of her was happy Abel wad finally going home.

xxx

A chill raced through Abel which had nothing to do with the cold. Clouds, dark and ominous, had been rolling in throughout the day. A shiver trickled through him again. He glanced around, but no one was following him. The street he was on had only a few people there, dressed in rich closes and talking to one another as they headed to their homes. They weren't driving because of the narrowness of this old street and being on a horse in this weather would prove far too cold for a human.

Shaking his head, Abel moved off down the street at a quicker pace than before. He shoved his gloved hands into his pockets and forced himself to shiver with cold. He'd managed to drink heated water before heading out today which allowed his breath to rise as mist in the air before vanishing. No one would be able to tell he wasn't human for the next hour or so. It wasn't much time and hopefully would be enough for him discover how many more soldiers were here or had left.

The forested air touched would have bitten into the skin of humans or even Methuselah. To Abel it was no colder than a normal, late spring day just before summer's heat began to sweep aside the last of the easy warmth with its blaze. It was around zero degrees Celsius out if not colder, judging by the fact he could scent snow on the air. The scent was rudely interrupted by the delicious scent wafting from a nearby building. Abel stopped, his wintery gaze turning to the building. Tugging on his hood, a growl rumbled in his stomach. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. No, he shook his head. He was getting side tracked. Food could wait until he managed to get out of the city.

With a longing look at the building Abel started off once more. By the time he arrived at his destination. The effects of hot water were beginning to vanish. He paused, eyes scanning the group of soldiers standing at the only exit in and out of the city. They stopped everyone shouting at several who fought against giving any identification before allowing them to leave. His eyes traveled upward to were snipers would be. No, he turned and started back. There was still no way out of the city without killing humans to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Okay, a note to the readers. Keep in mind why these might feel rushed and have errors in them is because I am pushing myself to try and update daily (granted I don't always get there.)

In the photos, I have Caterina notice a similarity between Aran and her father for a reason which will revealed later. A hint would be: I looked at an old photo (okay painting) of William Clark and he looks almost like my dad in the facial structure. In chapter 18 or 19 I will reveal fully what I am hinting at.

Being an American sometimes sucks, we use Fahrenheit not Celsius… For those in America who don't remember this 0 degrees Celsius is close to 30 degrees Fahrenheit.

**A request:** if you read this story, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	19. Chapter 17: The Road Home, Part 3

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 17: The Road Home, Part 3: The Escape<p>

Days later:  
>The foul scent made Abel gage as he moved quickly through the city. There was a battle going on. The gun shots pulsed through his ears, the more subtle clash of metal striking flesh and the disgusting scent made it all too apparent. Abel paused. His breath was fog in the night air as he looked around the clear city streets. Normally he was inside by this hour. The churning hunger had driven from his hiding place and this had to happen. He should at least see what was going on before vanishing into the shadows again.<p>

Slipping off through the shadows, a wraith in the night, Abel raced towards the sound of battle. "You picked the wrong fight!" the gruff voice made Abel draw stop and press his back to the wall before peering around it. His vision easily cut through the darkness of the cloudy night. Leon was fighting several of the off duty Inquisition and city guards.

"Affirmative," Abel's eyes flickered to the smaller priest and he blinked. What the hell were Leon and Tres doing here?

The two priests here winning the battle, but Abel wasn't certain for how long they would be. The tapping of feet on the cobbled street drew his attention to more guards racing towards them. Several them stopped and raised their guns at Leon's turned back. Leon was too busy to notice the danger. No sound came from Abel as he darted from his hiding place, the black clothes melding him seamlessly into the night. Taking hold of Leon, Abel briefly became visible before he leapt. Wind ripped his hood from his head, the next moment his feet struck the top of the nearest building. He dropped a dazed Leon and turned his slightly glowing gaze on the battle below.

The sound of Leon shaking his head was distant background noise as Abel surveyed the battle. Tres had his guns trained on the soldiers but it wasn't going to be enough. Tres was good, but not that good. Quickly Abel leapt. His arms wrapped around the machine and with a grunt he picked Tres up, allowing him momentum to flow into his next leap. His feet hit the side of a building. Pushing off, he soared over the clues guards and landed before Leon, dropping Tres.

"Father Nightroad," Tres stated, his eyes still glowing red from his combat portal, "request input on where you have been."

Leon leapt to his feet, shouting, "Input on where the hell he's been! Why not—" Abel clapped his hand over Leon's mouth, dragging the noisy man out of view of confused enemy.

"Would you keep your mouth shut," Abel shot a glare at Tres, "the both of you?" This was just great. Where the hell had these two come from? "We can speak out of the hearing of the enemy." With that he turned and leapt off the building on the side the guards weren't on. He landed with ease and with a swift movement tugged his hood back up. Leon landed beside him with Tres following with a soft _thud_.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Four-eyes?" Leon hissed. Abel ignored him and listened. He couldn't even hear the guards. They must have given up and started to leave the area.

Turning to the two of them, Abel asked calmly, "Why are you two here? Did Caterina send you after me?" He wasn't sure if Caterina had sent them or someone else.

"Humph," Leon grunted a puff of his breath appearing in the air, "what do you think?"

"Cardinal Sforza dispatched us eighty-four hours ago to add you in getting to the empire," Tres stated. "We are to escort you to the New Human Empire's boarder."

"Explain it later then," Abel stated as he turned and started off, "we will discuss this more once away from prying ears. Until we arrive, keep your mouths shut."

"Who dead and made you the boss?" snapped Leon, not following Abel.

"Command confirmed," Tres stated before shutting his mouth and silently following Abel. Leon grumbled before following as well.

By the time they reached the underground passage and slipped into it, Abel's breath was no longer appearing. The affects of the water had worn off. Oh well, it mattered not now. As he led them deeper into the passage he heard Leon curse several times. A laugh escaped Abel as a cough. Humans and there poor sight… Abel lead them past several caved in tunnels until arrived at a small room. There was a low, flicking glow from what remained of his pervious fire. A stack of wood could be seen in a corner and resting nearby was Abel's back.

"Finally light!" Leon was right behind Abel in entering the room. Abel could sense Leon shivering and the human's discomfort in the cold of the room. Above ground it was well into the negatives.

In several strides Abel cross the room and picked up several pieces of wood. He placed them carefully on the remains of the fire. Within moments it roared into life. Turning from it, Abel heard Leon slid to the ground near the fire and smiled to himself. He knelt down by the bag and took out a teapot, there was a bucket of fresh water close by… nearly frozen fresh water by now. He took some of the water and placed the pot over the fire.

"Hey, Four-eyes, will you tell us what's with the sudden change in personality and why you're no longer wearing glasses? I thought you're sight was extremely poor," Leon asked as he watched Abel work.

Abel let out a low breath and sat down, his eyes locked on the crackling flames. Sparks flew to the ceiling sending the glow and warmth up. "It was an act," he stated, "the way I was in the AX was all an act. Thirteen years ago the pervious pope ordered me to act like a fool as well as wear glasses. I can see just fine without them." Better actually, but Abel didn't add this. It was bad enough Caterina had sent them than revealing to them every little detail of his to them. The pot was starting to heat, but every slowly.

"So you're really this depressed, serious guy instead of the idiot, Four-eyes?" Leon looked at him before he roared with laughter. Abel scowled. Before he stood and moved over to the bag. "Hey, come on, Four-eyes, I've known you too long to be fooled by you that easily!" Leon grinned at him, leaning forward as he spoke. "Now about this package you're supposed to be delivering to the empire, how important is it to this treaty? She was making sound as if war would break out if this package wasn't returned to the empire."

Package? Abel wasn't – ah, yes, he would then be considered this package. A click sounded as Abel undid the buckles of the bag. Was it true war would break out over him? If Seth learned of it and what Ion had said about the middle child was true then it might happen, but over him?

Abel sighed, taking off his leather coat and wrapping it next to the white one. The cape hid the rips in his shirt from when He'd flown here. There was a chance when they tried to leave tonight he may need his crusnik form… if he could activate it that was. Sliding of his gloves he placed them in as well.

"We are going to head out of here tonight," Abel stated without turning. "Since you two were attack the guards will be searching for you within the city. Our chances at getting out are higher."

"Affirmative probability now at fifty percent," Tres confirmed from where he stood at the entrance into the room. The machines eyes were glow faintly red as he took readouts of the passage beyond.

"That's rather optimistic, Tres," Abel's eyes narrowed. "You're thinking if they were rational about this. The way I see it is about thirty-percent at worst fifty at best."

"What makes you say that?" Leon demanded. Abel glanced at him to see the man scowling at Abel. "Tres is a machine there's no way you could be able to come up with that without some more time than it took Tres."

Abel just smiled at this before turning back to the bag. "Nightroad," Tres stepped towards him and held out an item Abel's hadn't seen him carrying, "Her Eminence instructed I give this to you."

It was 04's cylinder. Shakily Abel reached out and took it. He quickly looked it over and ascertained there was no damage to the cylinder. The needle was still hidden in it and he guessed could have this container could out last everyone one Earth. Abel slid the cylinder into the bag between the two coats. Quickly he sipped it back up and clipped it.

"We should get going," Abel stated. He placed the strap over his head and on his shoulder before standing. "They won't get to this part of the city for another and there should be a clear shot to the exit from here." Turning, Abel looked at his two companions. There was a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. He doubted this was going to be the most difficult leg of their journey. A shiver raced through him. In fact it felt as if—

"How'd you even get trapped here, Four-eyes?" Leon asked as he stood. Abel started forward, leading them from the room and back the way they had come.

"I crashed," Abel said simply. This was true enough. He had flown straight for the empire after leaving the _Tristan_. In the span of one night he had managed to cross country which would have taken him a month to run over, but it had come at a heavy price. By the time he had reached this city exhaustion had pulled at him and he had been unable to sustain his other form. In the end he had crash landed, destroying a building as he fell. Since then he had been trapped in the city. He had been unable to eat for the past several days and he doubted there was a Methuselah close by.

"You crashed?" Leon stared at Abel in shock before he roared with laughter. They emerged from the tunnel as Leon asked, "How the hell could you have crashed? Where you flying an airship?"

"No," Abel stated, "and I would much rather keep what I was doing to myself, Leon. Now, keep quiet," Abel shot a glare at the thickly built man before picking up his pace. Leon grunted and followed, seeming to take up on the fact Abel didn't wish to discuss this right now.

They slipped through the night, as quietly as Tres' bulk would allow. The sounds of night filled the air. Beyond this all was silent, all was still. The first snow flack slowly danced towards the ground. Others soon followed until it was nearly a solid sheet of white before their eyes. The black of his hood and shoulders was turned white by the snow. Abel suspected his two companions looked similar.

The entrance to the city was coming up. "Halt!" the shout was muffled by the snow, but Abel could clearly see figure standing in their path. Without a sound Abel leapt onto the wall and raced forward. The only sign of his movement the flurry of snowflakes as his presence disturb them. To Leon and Tres as well as the human Abel appeared behind seeming as a black ghost appearing through the white filled night. His fingers pressed against the soft skin of the human. A soft thump filled the night as the man collapsed in the snow. Abel gestured to his companions before slipping off once more.

With their backs to the wall the three of them somehow managed to slip from the city. The only guards on roofs were unable to see them through the thick snow. "This way, I know of a cave system up ahead we can stop in until the morning," Abel told them as they raced down the road. It took a lot of his will power not to move ahead of them and head straight for the empire.

By the time Abel found the caves the wind had picked up, turning the light fluffy flakes into little ice bullets against the skin. "Damn good thing," Leon shook his head, trying to get the snow from his hair, "we will be in warmer parts soon," he grumbled. While Leon had been complaining Abel pulled out the wood he had on his bag and set about making a fire. There was enough here for several fires, hopefully enough incased of rain and more snow.

When the fire was up, Abel pulled out the rolled blanket and held it out to Leon. "Try to get some rest. We aren't going to stop until night fall tomorrow," Abel informed him. Leon took the blanket and, too tired to complain much on this, the human laid down, half the blanket on the floor the other half over him.

"Hey, Four-eyes," Leon began sleepily, "you still haven't told us what this package is." Abel pulled out the leather coat and leaned against the wall near the fire. "Why did she give it to you of all people?" the question was punctuated by a yawn.

"Just sleep, Leon," Abel grumbled. "We can talk in the morning." Abel had barely finished saying this before snoring filled the cave. He chuckled softly before closing his eyes. For the first time in what felt like ages he drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Abel," slowly Abel opened his eyes to find himself back in the white room, staring into two golden eyes.

"Lilith!" Abel sat up and embraced her, joy bubbling up in him. Kissing her lightly, he stroked her long hair. "You were trying to tell me something before I was woken last," Abel whispered in her ear, knowing he had to ask this. "Was it for me to return to the throne?" he asked, heart sinking at the question.

Lilith returned the embrace, but there was something almost fearful about her touch. "Yes," her breath tickled his ear. "You needn't worry about it just yet, my love. When you return the empire and for a little while after that you will be able to only be known as the empress's brother, but," she pulled away from eyes fill with fear, "I fear for this world and especially for you, my love." Her hands were in his, trembling.

"What's wrong, Lilith?" Abel stared into her eyes. She looked away, eyes downcast and her face brimming with sorrow. "Lilith?" he released one of her hands and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Please tell me," his voice was tend and soft.

"02 has started to assimilate twenty percent of 04," Lilith slowly said. "Soon I won't be able to speak with you." Her voice wavered before she continued, "Abel, you're going to have to remove the last twenty percent of 04 which can't be assimilated."

"What are you saying, Lilith?" Abel felt fear grab at his heart. His eyes widened and grip tightened around her soft, kind fingers, "I can't lose you again, Lilith," he pleaded with her. "I won't be—"

Lilith placed her finger on his lips, golden gaze soft and filled with love. "Abel, you do deserve happiness, but you know the only way I can come back is if I was fused one hundred percent," her finger's brushed his cheek, moving several strands of hair from his face. "The forty percent of 04 in Cain can't be assimilated. It's one of the reasons why he was so easy for you to throw from _the Ark_. If you don't remove the last twenty percent from you once 02 is done you will enter a coma and be unable to awaken, my love. I don't want that to happen to you."

"How – what," Abel swallowed, taking a deep breath, "what would happen if you were fused with sixty percent of 04 and forty from 01?" he asked. He didn't want to lose her again. His heart ached at the thought of continuing on without her. How could he? It was impossible.

"04 would be in the highest concentration so would assimilate 01," Lilith explained. "Before this I would be able to speak with Cain in much the way you are speaking with me now, but, Abel—"

"You don't want it," Abel stated blandly, "and there is no guarantee I will make it through the battle with Cain alive." He looked away from Lilith, shame prickling at his heart he had even suggested fusing her to one hundred percent."

"Abel," a gentle touch made Abel looked back into Lilith's face. There was a kind smile there. "What if I wanted to return? I would have the memory of our conversations here, I would know all you have gone through, and I," she looked down, "I want to be with you," she whispered.

"You hated being a crusnik," Abel gasped in shock. "Why would you change your mind?"

Lilith looked at him a smile on her features. "I do hate being a crusnik," she told him, "but I love you more, Abel." Her warm hand touched his face, thumb brushing against his cheek.

"I – I can't do it to you," Abel choked on the words. He wanted his beloved back more than anything in the word but he just, "I just can't do it." His hand was over hers. "I love you more than anything else in this world, you and Seth, but I can't condemn you to a fate you hated. I can't because I love you," a single, hot tear trickled down his face. "I do want to be with you, my love, I really do. If I knew you wanted it thirteen years ago, I would have—" he cut off at the understanding smile. "I want to stay here with you," Abel drew her into an embrace, "why can't we just have this, Lilith?"

Abel slowly opened his eyes to the dark cave. "Who's Lilith?" Abel stiffened looked sharply at Leon. The man was kneeling over the fire, a pot of soup bubbling there.

"Lilith? I don't know," Abel lied, looking at the pot in confusion. "Where did the pot come from?"

"Oh, Gunslinger had some supplies stashed just outside the town," Leon shrugged. "He just got back with it them not thirty minutes ago." Abel sat up straighter, rubbing his hands. The coat was still over him, but it did little for the cold. One would need actual body heat to warm under anything and after his seven century slumber his body heat was like that of the dead unless he drank Methuselah blood or had tones to eat regularly. Shaking his head, Abel slipped into the coat before rolling up the blanket. He didn't bother with buckling it though. His mind was still on the conversation with Lilith. "She didn't sound like no one," Leon stated after a long pause in which Abel had replaced the blanket in the bag. "You've never spoke her Eminence's name or Red's name in such a tone before even if it was a dream," stated Leon, passing a bowl of steaming soup to Abel, "Sounded like she is your lover."

Abel waited just long enough to mutter quick prayer before downing the soup in several famished gulps. Refilling the bowl, Abel ate this one as well, grateful to just have food again. "Lilith," he hesitated, taking a small sip of the food, "was some close to me at one point. She was murdered long ago by the Contra Mondi," he whispered the last part before gulping down the soup.

By the time Abel was on his fourth bowl Leon had just started his second. "She was your lover," Leon grinned wolfishly at Abel who wasn't shocked Leon wasn't complaining about how much Abel was eating. Most of the AX were used to the fact Abel ate enough for anywhere between three to ten men depending on when he had last ate. Normally it was just three.

Abel took his fifth bowl and sighed, his breath not visible thanks to the warmth of the fire and cave. "If you're not going to drop this, then yes, she was my lover and it is for that reason she was killed," he stated. "Look, Leon, it's a rather touchy subject, can we not discuss it?"

Leon grunted. The two of them finished off the rest of the soup. While Leon cleaned the bowls and pot, Abel extinguished the fire and scattered the wood. By the time they had finished with this the sun would have been over the horizon judging by how light it was. The three of them, Abel in the lead left the cave, all of them now with packs. Leon's and Tres' had food in it as well as the pots, bowls and cups while Abel carried the wood which had been on those packs as well as the other items he had in his bag. It would be early December by the time they reached the boarder, but Abel didn't care. It was nice having two of his "friends" by his side even if it was only for a month or so.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>In the previous chapter I said Caterina's father, I meant her mother ^^;

The next chapter will hopefully not take as long. I wasn't planning on hitting writers block for this chapter and not knowing where to go with it. The next chapter I have planned out so it will be better and hopefully up tomorrow.

**A request:** if you read this story, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	20. Chapter 18: The Road Home, Part 4

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 18: The Road Home, part 4: Final Steps<p>

Late November, Albion:  
>Even within the confines of the palace there was a cold which bit Caterina to the bone. A sharp wrap on the door made Caterina look up from the book she'd been reading. "Enter," she called, trying to think who it could be. It was rather late. Glancing out the window as one of the doors opened, she frowned before turning back to the door. "William," Caterina's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I thought you were still in Rome looking for the real reason Abel was in the Vatican?"<p>

"Yes, I was," William shut the door with a snap, locking it. Quickly he crossed the room, "I found it," he wasn't smiling, in fact it looked as if dark clouds were brewing over him. From his bag he pulled an extremely thick and extremely old book. He held it out to Caterina. Taking it, she carefully set the book on her lap and started at the blank but oddly elegant cover. "It's Pope Gregory's journal, the one you said Abel mentioned when Francesco caught him." Caterina nodded, her brother had long since returned to Rome, but she'd thought the journal would be impossible to find. "You should read from," William opened the book to where he'd placed a think sheet of paper, "here on. It's where Abel enters in Gregory's life," he explained. Backing away, William took a seat and pulled out several papers. Caterina glanced at him before looking back at the neat script.

_2200 AD_

_Brother Myles just returned, but the news he has brought me isn't that which I had expected to hear. While out looking for material to help with repairs as well as food, Myles encountered two strangers on the road. One was said to me a young, white haired man with eyes of a frozen lake and his counter part who had hair of flame and eyes as golden and warm as the sun. Myles said the man wielded ancient technology as if it were a common, everyday factor. This isn't what was shocking; however, it was the fact this man and his counter part had only just returned to Earth from before it happened. They are from ancient times… well maybe not from ancient times but they now of and how to use ancient technology. _

_Myles told me the man, Abel as he called himself, was going to speak with his leaders and see if these returners would be willing to aid us in rebuilding our home. If their leaders agree than God has sent them, there is no other explanation for their timely arrival. _

The journal had a time skip to the next day.

"_I am one of the four leaders of those who have returned to help rebuild Earth. I am Abel Nightlord." Four leaders, that's what he said. I find it rather amusing when Lilith told me he was actually the leader but preferred to think of himself as one of four leaders. I spent the entire day with them and several other Returners who started to help with repairs. They have amazing strength and speed, far beyond that of any normal human I've ever seen and then there is their ability to heal… _

_It wasn't the Returners' abilities which impressed me; it was him, Abel Nightlord. I have spent several days now in his presence as well as his people. Almost all of them respect him. One said they would follow him to ends of the "galaxy" and back, if it is not respect then I don't know what it is. He is a strong, confident, kind leader to his people, well confident with all but himself and his abilities. I have never seen a man who was able to inspire not only his people but my own with only a few words. Tabitha, a good friend of his and his advisor, told me the only time he was pain was getting him to wake up or to not be an idiot and sacrifice himself for his people. She told me that back on the colony where they had just come from he nearly killed himself by eating very little or refusing food at all because their rations had been low. It took Lilith, Tabitha, and Abel's younger sister Seth to get him to stop doing so. _

Caterina continued to read that year's entry, unable to fully grasp what Gregory was saying. The Returners, Methuselah, and the people of Albion and Rome had started to form peace. Abel had told Gregory he never wished to see _another_ war. What did he man by another? Gregory had asked this as well, but had been unable to get an answer from any of them. By the end of the year, Gregory seemed to have taken to following Abel's lead, trying to learn what he could from Abel who was already into his hundreds at the time.

The next year followed much the same pattern with Gregory finally getting an answer on the war from Lilith. Lilith had told him a civil war had broken out. Those who Gregory saw loyal to Abel's leadership where the ones who had followed Abel, Seth, Lilith, and _Cain_ through the war and those who weren't were the ones who had tried to destroy everything they had worked for just so their nations back home would become more powerful.

It was in this year that the Human-Vampire War began:

_Abel called for his people to return to their capital. When I spoke with him he sounded scared for his people. It was the first time I have ever seen him this way. He fears for his people and for my own. He told me Lilith was staying back for a time before leaving as well. _

_It has been several days since Abel took his leave and word has started to spread. The Returners are vampires! Lilith is heading back today because people are on edge and frightened. She needs to speak with Abel before saying much more on this matter. I don't know what to do, I don't want a war to break out because my people fear Abel's. Even if they weren't what I thought them to be, they are still the people who helped us in our time of need. I can't deny how much they have given to my_

The entry just cut off there. It was as if the pope had been called away before he could finish it. The rest of the entries were on the war and how Myles was acting strangely since it had started. At first Gregory thought it was because Myles had been friends with Abel and several other Methuselah, but one of the entries proved this theory wrong.

_One year, one year! How could Myles have done this? Lilith was enraged and I am as well. He had no right to capture Abel out of all the Imperial family. After what Abel has gone through in this past year, I'm not sure he will be able to forgive humans. Lilith told me she had meeting with Abel and that she was going to try and work on a solution. Hopefully this war will end soon. _

There were several more mentions of Lilith having a meeting with the emperor, but every time she returned Lilith had told the pope there had been little to no headway in convincing Abel to stop this war. At one point there was a mention of Abel's son Aran being captured by Myles, but not much on this. After a time the entries turned to other matters with Gregory only mention Abel when battles were won or lost. Finally Caterina came to entries about Abel once more.

_Abel Nightlord – no Nightroad, came to me today. Lilith is dead and he – he is broken. I was fool not to see it before. The meetings with the emperor weren't just about peace, they loved one another and now Abel seems to no longer be the person I once admired. He's lost all hope in this world. There is still the command in his voice and strength but they've lessoned and have been filled with a deep sorrow. _

_I received a message from Abel; he has started to write up a form which will bind him to humans. He stated in the message he no longer wished to kill, all he wanted was for peace to come. As I went of the document, I know I can't get away without it. I will inform the cardinals and show it them before and after Abel has signed it but then I am burning it. He will be going through enough without adding this to it. He lost his love and is about to learn Cain was behind everything. None of what happened in the war was Abel's fault. He was set up for everything, even killing all those people. If he knew this he might just change his mind. _

_Damn him! He signed the document, but he wanted it, he wants to become a slave! He was told what his brother did as well… there is nothing of the man I knew left, only an empty shell whose only reason to live is to make Lilith's dream come true. Her death has changed him, perhaps it is for the better, but in the now, I wish it hadn't. He is still a good person, but to see such a man shattered like that is just… _

Caterina closed the book and looked at William. "Abel wasn't a spy then," she stated, sighing. "I knew he wasn't but… so much of his past he's kept hidden and I know this isn't even all of it."

"All that matters now is that we know the truth," William looked at Caterina, his eyes soft. "If anything this shows he isn't going to give up on the treaty."

At this Caterina smiled. "You're right," she looked at the book, "he's been working towards it for too long to just let it fall apart now." She only hoped he managed to make it to the empire safely.

Later:  
>A cold rain had replaced the snows the closer to the empire they drew. Abel hunched his shoulders against the down pour. The rain had soaked through his cape and now his shirt. It trickled off his hood. Every step he took squelched as his boots sunk into the mud. Being dry was a distant memory now. If Abel was miserable it was nothing compared to how Leon was. The shorter man had one of the spare blankets over his head and pack, trying to guard against the constant rain. The only one out of them who wasn't miserable was Tres.<p>

"So, Four-eyes," Abel ground his teeth in annoyance as Leon caught up to him, "what is the package again?" Abel hadn't told Leon there was no 'package' and it was really Abel. Also the man hadn't let Abel's slipup of muttering Lilith's name in his sleep go either.

"Drop it," Abel snarled at the man in no mood to talk. Shivering, he pulled his soaked cape tighter around his shoulders. "I told you already, I can't tell you!"

"What about Lilith then?" At this Abel stopped dead in his tracks, but it wasn't just because Leon was being annoying. It was the fact several silhouettes stood shoulder to shoulder, blocking the road. "Move it, we're trying to walk here!" Leon shouted, raising his fist at group.

At Leon's world a familiar, cheerful voice laughed, "My, my, 02, you're little terran friends really are a noisy lot, aren't they?" a figure stepped forward with Isaak just behind him, holding an umbrella to keep Cain from the down pour. Cain wore his white coat rimmed with red as well as the heavy cape with the wicked gold shoulder pads.

"_Cain_!" Abel growled, glaring at his twin brother through the sheet of rain. Thunder rumbled overhead as the ground was suddenly lit by a flash of white hot light. Eight centuries to pint rage, sorrow, and harsh betrayal were screaming to be released.

"You're the weird vampire from Londinium!" Leon shouted, pointing at Cain. "The one who threw that brother like a rag doll, where the hell did you come from?" demanded Leon. So Leon had already encountered Cain once and it had been when Cain was severely injured.

Cain ignored Leon and held out his hand to Abel. "Come, brother, join me and I will spare your pets there," he grinned at Abel, light eyes wild with joy and longing. Abel growled at him, his fangs beginning to grow. An idea struck him, causing Abel's eyes to briefly widen. Slowly he pulled out the 04's container and started towards Cain, keeping the container hidden. It would only effect to forty percent of 04 in Cain, but it was better than nothing.

"Four-eyes, what the hell are you doing," Leon hissed at him at the same time Tres drew his M17s and pointed them at Abel. "Another step, Crusnik, and I will fire," the machine said emotionlessly.

Abel ignored them and stopped before Cain. "My answer, _brother_," Abel spat thrusting the needle into Cain's chest, "is always no." An inhuman shriek tore from Cain's lips but it was all he could do as the container drew from him 04. "GO TO HELL!" The last drop of 04 was drawn from Cain. The next second Abel was blasted back, slamming into Tres and Leon.

"You will regret doing that, 02," Cain snarled. His eyes were already glowing red. "You haven't feed in several months you are powerless," there was no light tones to voice as rage filled Cain's eyes. His wings burst from his back second before he vanished from all but Abel's sight. Leaping to his feet, Abel caught Cain, skidding back several feet and leaving ruts in the muddy ground. Growling at his brother as his fangs grew, Abel glared him before throwing his brother towards the flash of lightening above. Cain spread his wings but Abel was faster, he raced into the crowd of soldiers Cain had with him. Just as Tres opened fire on Isaak and Leon charged.

Abel slipped the container into the bag his noise twitching his he searched for Methuselah. "What the hell are you doing, Four-eyes?" Leon demanded, leaping to Abel's side and blocking a sword with a ring. There – Abel lunged at the person with the sword. The Methuselah snarled before trying to fight against Abel. There was no escape. This "vampire" had turned from predator to prey in under a second. Quickly Abel bit into the Methuselah's neck, his mind fussy with need to kill Cain. Nothing he did seemed to make much sense or matter. There was only one thing which mattered. "What the hell?" The sound of mud squelching made Abel release the nearly dead Methuselah in surprise. His hair was plastered by rain but he knew he was at forty percent activation. Slowly he turned to Leon. "What are you?" the human demanded.

"I'm sorry, Leon, I've dragged the AX into our war," Abel's wings slowly grew. With a powerful down sweep he leapt into the rain shocked air. "Cain!" he shouted as blue lightening arced around his wings. Below he could see Leon staring up at him with wide eyes while Tres was busy trying to fight off Isaak and several of the soldiers. More leapt for Leon. Within a second his scythe was in hand. With a snarl of defince at those soldiers, Abel sent lighting streaking through the air. The rain around turned to mist. Screams filled the air as the lightning struck, hitting them where it wouldn't kill only wound them too greatly. "Keep your head in the battle," Abel shouted down at Leon before looking around from Cain.

A flash of white and black caught Abel's eye. The next second the scent of ionized air filled the sodden sky. Quickly Abel called forth his lightening, swing his blade. Red and blue slammed into one another over the battle raging below. Snarls were followed by a roar of rage from Cain. He shot towards Abel, shooting red lightening. Spreading his wings, Abel dodged. His wings were sopping wet now and it was making it hard to fly. He could see Cain having the same difficulties as him in not more since Cain had more wings and more weight. Abel shot forward the rain drops seeming to freeze from his speed with a powerful stroke he let out a roar of his own as he scythe sliced through two of Cain's wings. Pain lanced through him as blood showered down on those below. Cain was first, falling to the ground only to be caught by Isaak. Mud flew up over Abel's vision. His wing stung but he could already feel it healing.

"_Cain_!" Abel leapt to his feet, wings like wilting flowers from the rain. Cain was already there, undamaged wings folded against his back. Abel snarled before leaping aside to dodge the large spear. Swung his scythe, the air the only obstacle Abel brought it towards Cain's neck. Cain was faster. Whipping around the sounds of their blades clashing sounded over the boom of thunder of head.

"You should be joining me," Cain growled, his sharp fangs and the power of the crusnik distorting his voice. Abel snarled at his brother, aware of the fact all the soldiers were down except for a few and Isaak. Tres and Leon were now trying to stop Isaak. "Your dreams could be realized sooner with your help, 02," Cain grinned a wicked and insane grin.

"My dream was to be except by the world," Abel growled back, "to live among others and not be seen as a rat or a monster!" Isaak was holding his own against to the two agents but Abel's full attention was on Cain, he pressed down. He could see the skin of his hands starting to turn black. The scythe was less than an inch from Cain's forehead. Cain was gasping, trying to hold off Abel.

"I am doing this for you!" Cain shouted at Abel, "I removed 04 for you, it was all for you!"

"No, it's for yourself!" Abel growled eyes burning with hatred and rage filling his voice. "You killed her because I loved her!" he shrieked hot tears spilled from his eyes. "It was never for me, it was never for Seth, it was all for you!" blood started to pool around the scythe's tip as it touched Cain's forehead.

"Mein Herr!" Isaak shouted as Cain began to shake.

With a mighty shove Cain threw Abel back. Mud flew up around Abel's legs as he skidded, unfurling his wings. Cain's wings shriveled, lance vanishing as his hands clapped over his ears and he fell to his knees searching in pain. The wound on his head was light one but it wasn't this which stayed Abel's blade. Something had changed in Cain's eyes one was red the other blue. Within the blue one he saw something akin to human stirring.

"L-leave my brother a-alone, 01," Abel's widened and he took an involuntary step back at the sound of that voice. It was his, it was his real brother's not 01. "Shut up and stop fighting us!" Cain collapsed on all fours his blue eye locked on Abel. "R-run," he gasped, "01's container," he was breathing heavily now, "on _the Ark_. Only way," every word was pained. "Run, Abel!" Cain shouted at him. Isaak was racing towards them. Tres and Leon pinned down by the red demons. Abel saw one of the soldiers moving out of the corner of his eye. "Run, you fool!" the shot tore through air followed by a heavy thud. Turning, his eyes widened in horror at the sight of Leon striking the ground. The vile scent of human blood filled the rain soaked air. Abel didn't hesitate another second. Racing forward, he slashed through the demons; taking hold of Leon with one arm he easily lifted the stocky human, bag and all, off the ground.

"We're going, Tres!" he shouted at the machine before racing off down the road. The border was in sight but Abel veered away from it and raced into the thick grove a trees. He knew where there was a cave system here. It wasn't long before it came into sight. Abel was in it within moment. Setting down Leon, his scythe clatter to the floor as he gently set the human into a sitting position. "Tres," Abel's voice was still distorted, the crusnik was still activated but he didn't care, "get a fire started and hit one of the pans handle tips as well a pot of water."

"Affirmative," Tres stated as he set to work.

Abel turned back to Leon. There was a pained smile on Leon's face which was teasing at the same moment, "Go-going to drink my blood, hey, Four-eyes?" he painted heavily.

"No," Abel gave him a half-hearted smile before, "but this will hurt." There was already a crackling fire as Abel said this and Tres had placed the medical supplies by Abel. Shifting his wings, Abel lend forward and as gently as he could, placed his thump and forefinger's nails into would. Leon gasped, sweat trickling down his face. Abel felt the bullet and pinched it between his nails before pulling it out.

A shuddering gasp escaped Leon. "Some warning next time," he was shaking, his left arm, the shoulder of which the bullet had struck, lay motionless. Blood was flowing from the wound at an alarming rate. Humans couldn't survive massive blood lose like a crusnik could. Quickly Abel place a cloth of cold water over the wound, putting pressure on it. It didn't feel like a lot of pressure but anymore and he was scared he would break Leon's shoulders. "H-how long have you been a va-vampire?" Leon gasped. He was trying to make conversation to stay awake with.

"Tres, are they hot enough yet?" Abel forced himself to relax slightly and allow his wings to wither and vanish. Tres was kneeling the fire his, looking at the two pans. To Leon Abel just smiled, "I'm not a Methuselah," he said, his voice even despite the fear flickering in his heart. "I am a crusnik, it's how Caterina chose my codename," he managed another small smile.

"Well, you're still klutzy idiot," Leon stated, wincing.

"It is ready," Tres stood with the pan in hand, his hand steam from the heat as he passed it to Abel. Abel took it wincing as the pan burned his skin before removing the cloth and touch it lightly to the wound. Leon shuddered, crying out seconds later as the wound cauterized. Carefully Abel cleaned the area with the hot water before wrapping bandages around Leon's shoulder and arm. He created a sling and placed Leon's arm in it.

"You need to go to a hospital," Abel said he placed a blanket over Leon. "This will only do so much."

"And not get my seventy years," Leon snorted, "you wish, Four-eyes, I'm seeing this through. It's only a scratch."

"It's only a scratch to a crusnik or Methuselah!" Abel shouted at Leon in horror, "To a human it could cause you to lose the use of your arm. Would you rather want to live seventy years without your arm?" he demanded.

Leon gave Abel a wolfish smile, "I'm going to see this through and not just for the years, idiot," Leon stated. "The orden was after you. I'd be the idiot if I didn't see that much," there was something else Leon wasn't saying but Abel couldn't place it. "Now what are we waiting for?" Leon stood and nearly fell back. If Abel hadn't caught his good hand Leon wouldn't still be standing. "Get the blanket and worry less about me. I'm soldier," he jerked his hand from Abel's and jabbed his thumb at himself, "I've been shot before!"

"I could drag you to the hospital," Abel said also standing. "You wouldn't have a choice then."

"And I would make an escape, chase you down, and whatever you are or not kill you myself," Leon growled. "The deals are always if I survive and her Eminence did warn me this would be dangerous. I just wasn't expecting two angels to start fighting in front of me, is all. So it's your fault I was shot!" he jabbed his finger in Abel's ripped and muddy shirt. Turning he strode from the cave. Tres was right behind him, carrying both of the bags the two agents had brought.

The machine paused and looked back at Abel, "Top priorty is to see you to the border," stated the machine, "taking Father Leon to the hospital would go against that order," with that he turned, reentered the cave and picked up the blanket before leaving it.

With a heavy sigh Abel followed them into the now light rain. An uncomfortable silence fell between them as Abel let his self-disgust make him scowl. Leon was right; it was his fault one of his companions had gotten shot. "So," Leon's voice interrupted Abel's brooding, "you going to tell me what his package is or more about Lilith?" He grinned, winking, "Was she hot?" he frowned, "Na, she couldn't be if she loved you."

Abel lips twitched as he tried not to smile. This human had almost as bad of one track mind as Petro did. The thought of this made Abel smile and say, "All right, already, I will show you a picture of her if that will get to shut up about it." Abel pulled out the envelope and pulled out of the first picture he could find of Lilith. It was one from when he'd met with her in secret during the war. The room where they had danced was visible in it. The cape and cross beside them on the dusty table. Abel had one arm around Lilith and she was laughing as he rolled his eyes at the ceiling.

Abel passed the picture to Leon and Leon whistled, "How'd you land a chick like her?"

"Chick?" Abel laughed, "She would have berated you endlessly for calling her that," Abel looked at the picture his heart filled with a fresh wave of sorrow. "We grew up together," he slowly told Leon. "Where we lived wasn't exactly a good place and we weren't really treated well. Back then all we had were the three others, that was it."

"Three? You mean the Contra Mondi and this Seth guy you mentioned?" Leon asked.

"Girl, my sister is a girl thank you," Abel stated hotly. He snatched the picture from Leon.

"Ah, is she cute like Esther or hot like that chick and her Eminence," Leon pointed at Lilith. Abel scowled before punching Leon in the back of head lightly. "Aw!" Leon clapped his hand over his head. "What the hell was that for? I'm injured you idiot!"

"Then don't talk about my sister like that again," Abel half growled, half laughed. He gave Leon a joking nudge, "Wouldn't you hate it if people spoke of your daughter like that?"

"No one would dare," Leon grinned, "they'd be facing a convicted felon after all."

"We have arrived," Tres' voice cut through their conversation. Abel wiped the water from the picture and slipped it back into the bag. "This is where we leave you," Tres stated, "once across the border you are on your own, Crusnik."

"Thank you Leon, Tres," Abel bowed to the both of them. "Tres be certain to get Leon medical attention."

"Affirmative," stated Tres, looking at Abel. For a second Abel thought he saw a flicker of sorrow or regret appear on Tres normally impassive features but it was gone so fast he couldn't have been certain.

"Hey," Leon slapped Abel on the back, making him stumble, "you're the one we should be worrying about, not the other way around, Four-eyes." Leon grinned, winking as he gave Abel a thumbs up, "Good luck, my friend. You will need it." Abel stared Leon. The man had just called his friend. "What are you looking at like an idiot?" snapped Leon. "Get a move on already."

Abel laughed. "Goodbye, for as long as I live I won't forget any of you," with another bow Abel backed over the border before straightened. "Be safe both of you and, Tres," he gave the machine a grin, "you're not just a machine. Remember you have human parts as well." With that Abel turned.

"Meaning does not compute," stated Tres, "requesting clarification."

"It's a lost cause, Four-eyes," Leon shouted after Abel as Abel started walking, "Gunslinger won't ever see himself as human." Abel waved over his shoulder to show he had heard before he broke into a run. The clouds ended abruptly over head as he raced across the land – no, not just land, but his home land. Abel skidded to a stop on a edge of a cliff and look out over the lands of the empire. In the distance he could make out the large dome of the capital which several cities between him and there. Not much had change. He took a deep breath of the clean air and smiled. He was home and this time he was here to stay. Leaping down the cliff, Abel landed and looked around. His sharp eyes caught the entrance into the underground passages without another thought he moved in and touched the stone with his bare, mud covered hand. The stone reacted to his touch. A rumbling sounded as the stone shifted aside, revealing a dark, metal lined passage. Abel entered it and closed door before racing off down the hall. He turned sharply heading down another passage which would lead to the capital.

By the time it was dusk Abel had reached the underground labyrinth which lay unbeknownst to the inhabitance above. He turned on his heel, trying to remember which way the palace was or move over the passage which would lead to the palace. He started down the one which looked right and came to a door. Yep this one was right. Lifting his hand, he placed it on a glowing blue pad. The door grinned before opening. The palace wasn't far from here. He raced forward before – sheer blinding agony lanced through his back. Crying out Abel's knees bit into the hard metal.

"What is this?" Abel gasped, one eye closed. He could smell blood and two long burning gashes on his back.

"_It is 02,"_ was that Lilith, _"you have to move, my love, or you won't make it to Seth in time." _Gritting is teeth, Abel tried to push himself off the now bloodied ground. Lightening flashed around. The smell of burnt hair and wet blood filled the air as his hair feel around his head then down into the pools of blood. _"You have move, no matter the pain,"_ Lilith urged him. _"You have to get to your sister."_

"S-Seth," the thought of seeing her again lent strength to Abel. Slowly he pushed himself to his feet and staggered forward.

"_That's it,"_ Lilith urged him onward. Abel could almost fell her hand on his arm, guiding him forward with a loving touch. The ground underfoot began to slope upward. He staggered, hitting the wall and painting heavily. _"You're almost there, Abel. Don't you dare give in now,"_ with every ounce of his strength he moved again. The door swayed before his eyes, another glowing pad barely visible to him. He fell forward, blood soaked hand brushing the pad several times before finally pressing it. _"That's it_._" _The door opened to a brightly lit hallway. He moved forward unable to see clearly. He could only hear blood roaring in his ears.

xxx

A beeping sounded distant to Seth. She curled up tighter in the nest she'd created of her blankets. The noise echoed in her ears. Groaning, she buried her head into several of the thicker ones but the noise didn't go away. At once her eyes shot open and she tumbled out of bed in her haste. Bare feet on the soft carpet she raced over to the control panel in her room and saw at once what had woken her. Two doors had been opened by – by, "Abel!" she raced away from the panel and over to the closet it took her only a few moments to get into one of her informal outfits.

Seth tore from her room, running a hand through her messy, black hair. Racing through the halls, she nearly slammed into Mirka. "Morning," Seth said cheerily before tearing off down a side hall and going down the steps faster than she cared to think. By the time Seth reached the hall the passage was hidden a scent which chilled her to the bone struck her. Blood and it wasn't human or Methuselah. Her footsteps became desperate as she pushed herself to go faster. There, a tall man covered in so much fresh blood and mud his white hair was almost impossible to see was trying to move forward. "Brother!" his head snapped up, icy eyes dull with pain and blood lose. He swayed before his legs buckled. Seth skidded her knees hitting the floor as she slid taking hold of her brother before Abel could strike the floor. "Brother, what's wrong?" her eyes looked on the long, ragged wounds visible on his back thanks to the fact the cape he wore was shredded. "Why aren't you healing?" they were the right size for his wings.

"04," the name of Lilith's nano-machines was no more than a whispered, gasp of agony, "remove 04. Con-container in the bag," his eyes rolled before he went limp in her arms.

"Abel!" Seth shouted at him. "Brother, you can't—" Seth cut off and quickly took his cape. Ripping it into long strands she wrapped it around Abel's body. The blood started to seep slowly through. She bit her lip. It wasn't stopping. Her eyes traveled the bag Abel wore. Gently she as she could she took it and moved it closer. It took her several long moments to find the container in the main compartment. Pulling it out, her eyes widened at the sight of forty percent already in it. Glancing at the settings, she noted the fact it had been drawn from someone within the past few hours – Cain! These were Lilith's nano-machines Cain had taken.

"My lady!" Mirka gasped at the sight of blood and Abel. Seth glanced at he to see Baybars was with her. The head of the yeniçeri Baybars looked every bit his part. Taller than ever her brother he had dark sink and hair. As well as a well-trimmed beard.

"I need help turning him over," Seth said hurriedly, still holding 04's container. Mirka didn't more, her auburn eyes wide with shock and hand over her mouth. It was Baybars who knelt down and with ease rolled the comatose Abel onto his back.

"What are you doing, your Highness?" Baybars asked as Seth knelt over her brother. Checking again just to be sure it was on the right setting, Seth glanced her brother's pain filled features before thrusting the needle into his heart. At once the container began to fill. It reached the sixty percent mark and stopped. As it did so the pain left Abel's face and the blood stopped flowing. Seth let out a breath of relief.

"Baybars," Seth spoke far more calmly than before, "help me get him to the emperor's rooms." His eyes widened and Seth gave him an understanding smile, "Yep, he's the one I've been waiting for, my older brother, the rightful ruler of the night, Emperor Abel Nightlord."

"It would be my honor than, Majesty," Baybars said with a slight bow before lifting Abel off the ground. Her brother didn't stir, lost in a deep sleep. He would awaken soon enough though and when he did Seth planned on convincing him to stay in the place he belonged in his home land as the emperor of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Hurray, Abel is home… well sort of hurray.

Now, I would like to answer Kite00 on why Abel calls Lilith his lover. Boyfriend/ Girlfriend is where they are dating basically and lover is more intimate of a relationship. I'm not going to go into the differences just know that Abel and Lilith were far beyond being just girlfriend/ boyfriend by the time she was killed. Also if you reread the manga lover is used more than girlfriend or boyfriend…

Okay, sorry about this, but I laughed when I wrote the part about Isaak holding an umbrella over Cain, just the picture of him doing so makes me laugh.

**A request:** if you read this story, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	21. Chapter 19: Return Home?

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 19: Return Home?<p>

The soft light of the moons fell over Abel's face. A dull pain could be felt in his chest and on his back. Slowly Abel blinked and a familiar ceiling swayed before his eyes. Where – where was he? Moving his head so his right ear pressed against the freshly laundered pillow Abel saw curtains draping over all but the end of the large bed. It was familiar. The curtain to his right swayed in a soft, night breeze. The bed itself felt way too soft for the ones he was used to sleeping in, but it was warm and extremely familiar.

Wincing, clutching his side with one hand, Abel sat up and slowly pushed aside the curtain with his other hand. His eyes widened at the sight of the open sliding door and the large nearly empty room. He moved his feet over the side of the bed. His toes touching the soft carpet before he stood. Gasping, he would have collapsed if he hadn't taken hold of the bedside table. His hand knocked against a glass filled with the thick liquid of Methuselah blood. Slowly he picked up the glass and stared at it before sniffing. The blood had been laced with sugar in a mixture he had once preferred before leaving the empire. Had he fallen into a dream? Abel slowly took a sip of the blood. The sweetened flavors washed over his tongue before he downed it in several thirsty gulps. Strength flowed back into his limbs but the pain hadn't dulled.

Setting down the glass, Abel staggered to the open door, taking hold of it before moving out onto the balcony. His hands closed around the elegant railing and eyes widened as he stared out over the city and the sea. This just had to be a dream. Abel looked at the clothes he wore and breathed a sigh of relief it was a soft white shirt and paints were not his old attire from his time as emperor. The shirt and paints were extremely elegant which made it apparent they weren't nightwear. On the shirt there were veins of blue in graceful, swirling patterns with blue jewels set into it. Abel blinked. This had to be the fanciest clothes he had ever worn.

There was one more way to check and see if this was a dream or not. Moving from the railing, Abel staggered back into _his_ room and out into the hall beyond. He stopped at the first door and opened it. The room within was completely empty except for a bed at one end of the rather large room and desk at the other. Moving to the room across the hall, he opened it as well to find this one still had many of the toys and books in it. Abel stumbled in and collapsed next to the bed, painting heavily. Slowly he touched the books which were placed neatly on the shelf. They were all on the outside world or medical books. Slowly he looked around the rest of the room, tears in his eyes. This was – this had been Aran's room. His son had never taken any of the items from it. Wait, this wasn't true. Abel's eyes locked on the desk. A gift Abel had given Aran when he had first come to live with Abel was missing. Abel pulled himself onto the bed and sat there, staring at the room. He could almost feel Aran there with him. It was if his son lived on in the items he had left behind.

Abel didn't know how long he sat there only that he heard someone moving beyond the room. "My lord?" a voice came in the direction of the room he had left but Abel didn't move. Someone ran past this room before stopping, backtracking, and pushing the door fully open. "My lord?" the voice repeated. It was Mirka, but Abel still didn't look at her, he didn't want to look away from the items his son had left behind. The bed sunk next to him. "This was one of their rooms wasn't it?" she asked softly, "One of my ancestor's?"

"Aran," Abel said hoarsely, his voice choked at the thought of his kind, gentle son. "He – his descendent lives inVaticanterritory," he whispered. "She looks like him in away too," it was hard not to cry, but he forced himself not to. He hadn't cried after discovering Aran was dead or Azul, but it was only because it hadn't sunken in until he had come to Aran's room.

"Who is she?" Mirka asked politely.

"Caterina Sforza," Abel stated with a small, sad smile. Slowly he reached under the bed, wincing in pain before he pulled out what he was looking for. It was a small, extremely dusty box. Opening it, Abel looked at the small crystals Aran had collected over the years.

"The pain of losing a child never goes away," Mirka said softly, sorrow in her voice. "I know this all too well. Without Ion I don't know what I would have done after my son's death."

Abel smiled and looked at her. "I should be proud," his smile widened, "both of their descendants have served their nations well."

Mirka returned Abel's smile with a soft one of her own. "Off this subject, her Majesty will want to know you have awakened," she stood, "I will summon her here."

"No," Abel replaced the box and stood, wincing in pain, "I will go to Seth," he stated. "She is the empress, it wouldn't be right for her to come to me. I am a peasant after all."

"You're no peasant," Mirka stared at him and Abel met her gaze, "you are the first and only emperor of the empire. The rightful ruler," she said this with an air of confidence.

"Ah-ha," Abel didn't believe it at all, "I'm still going to her." He managed to walk out of the room and back into his without staggering. Pain lanced through him at very step but he ignored it. In the room he scanned for his bag and boots, finding them easily. The white and the black coat both hung over the closet door instead of in the bag. It was obvious someone had cleaned them and polished the boots, Abel just stared at them, not so curtain what to do. Shaking his head, he walked over to them and pulled down the white coat. Wincing, he slipped into it as he got his boots at the same time.

"My lord?" Abel frowned, who…? Ah, right, Mirka was talking to him. Turning, he saw her pointing at the desk where a cape which matched the shirt and paints lay as well as a coat and boots. "You are used to only having one set of clothes aren't you?" she grinned at him. "If you insist on seeing her Majesty, at least wear the clothes she set aside for you. Also let me call the servants."

"Ah, no thanks on the servants," Abel stated, "at the very least I am an exiled emperor and I can dress myself thanks." He winced as he pulled off his coat and boots.

"Really? With the injuries you have it looks like a painful task," at Mirka's teasing words, Abel scowled. "If you're going to stay here you're going to have to get used to having servants again, my lord."

"Who said I was staying?" Abel bit back a snarl and sighed instead. The truth was he was planning on staying. Caterina had gone through a lot of trouble to get him, the so called "package," over the border and Lilith had wanted him to stay in the empire with Seth.

"You did just now," Mirka grinned. "I will get the servants," she turned to go.

"What? No!" Abel tried to stop her but pain stopped him dead in his tracks. He collapsed to his knees hand over his heart. At least he knew Seth had removed the half of 04 which wasn't now part of 02. Too bad he was still fused to one hundred percent.

Abel managed to get back on his feet just as several servants entered; he glared at Mirka and she gave him a smile. "Oh, stop pouting, you're the emperor not a priest, you should just get used to that fact," Mirka grinned a grin which reminded Abel of the Cheshire Cat.

Turning his gaze on the servants, Abel asked, "Are all of you human and treated well?"

They stared at him and the one in the lead nodded, "Yes, my lord," he said, "we are all terran and paid handsomely by her Majesty." He kneeled and bowed low, "It is an honor to serve the first and only emperor." The others followed his lead, muttering the same thing.

"All right," Abel conceded with a heavy sigh. They leapt to their feet and raced to collect the clothes. "Just the coat," Abel said, eyeing the armored and jeweled cape, knowing he would more than likely not be able to make it down the hall let alone to the throne room if he wore that much weight. They picked up the coat, a belt, and the boots and raced over to him.

Abel was completely unused to having so many people around him at once. It took a lot of effort on his part not to pull away as one person stood on a stool brushing his hair while another placed the white belt with blue jewels and a similar design to his shirt around the long shirt. Another person got him into the long coat which was much like his old one except the collar stayed down and it stayed open. The design of the coat matched that of the shirt and belt. The boots were a polished black and of a fancier design than his other new ones Caterina had given him. They would be hard to fight in much like his older boots which he had lost after getting a new pair on joining the AX. The boots were meant to look nice not feel nice or be for combat.

The servants left the room and Abel let out a long breath of relief. "You are a very—" he cut off at Mirka's smile. Abel slipped over to the bag and from one of the pockets took out the hat and book. He hid the hat behind his back by tucking it into the belt, but kept the book in his hand. "Let's just go," he grumbled and started forward. The coat felt heavy in and of itself and there a cape which went with it as well. Gah, did he really want to come back? Abel stopped to where the hall opened into the main room. The space and been made for a family to live in as a retreat from the life of the imperial palace but it still spoke of royalty. There was a piano in one corner as well as another balcony. A fine coach and other furniture was in the room as well every inch of the room had been cleaned and was spotless. Abel turned away from it and headed for the door.

"My lord," Mirka stated, "allow me to enter the throne room first and announce you to those within." He glanced at her to see her smiling with a teasing glint in her eye. "We don't want Baibars to chase you out a window again."

Abel managed a small, pained laughed. "I don't think I could jump out a window right now," he said lightly, joking as well, well partly. He could jump out a window, land, and fall over from the pain. The wounds hurt more than what he was used to no doubt because they were caused by the crusnik. If it was caused by the so called "virus" in him it would take longer to heal or cause more pain, right? There was a long pause as they walked through the nearly empty halls. Finally Abel plucked up his courage and asked, "Do you think I should stay in the empire or turn myself in to the humans?"

"Stay of course," Mirka shot him a grin. "Azul and Aran wished for you to one day return to the throne, especially Azul." Abel smiled at the thought of his sons telling Seth this. It would have been just like them to do so. Oh how he missed them. The empire would feel lonely without his boys or Sara around.

"That sounds like them," there was a pained note in Abel's voice he hadn't meant to be there. Abel knew he still wore the butterfly necklace under this shirt and he had Lilith's cross, but he had nothing remaining of his sons. Not nothing, he had what Aran had left behind and if Abel stayed he could try to keep the room exactly as Aran had left it. "Thank you, Duchess of Moldova, that helped me greatly," Abel gave a bow of his head.

They stopped before the doors into the throne room. "I hope it is you're staying, Emperor Nightlord," Mirka blinked up at him before entering the room. Abel watched her go, a small smile on his features.

xxx

"Majesty, you called for me?" Asthe stopped before Seth and bowed. Seth sat upon the leaf like throne and smiled down at one of her many children. The small white squirrel she'd named Abel after her beloved brother perched on her shoulder, nibbling happily on some food.

"Yes, please rise, Duchess of Odessa and Kiev," Seth gestured to Asthe to rise, trying to think on how to tell the duchess her brother was here without giving away the fact it was Abel just yet.

Before Seth could figure out what to say, the doors opened once more and Mirka appeared from the shadows around the door and into the light of the moons and over Seth. "Your Highness," Mirka bowed low.

"Is he awake?" Seth asked eagerly.

"Yes, Your Highness," Mirka confirmed, "and he wishes to speak with you."

Seth was about to get to her feet when a familiar light voice added, "And _he _is here." A scowl appeared on Seth's features. Abel shouldn't be out of bed with the wounds he had and how slowly they were taking to heal. She looked at Mirka who mouthed, _he insisted on coming_. Out of the corner of her eye, Seth saw Asthe standing, eyes locked on the shadows of the door.

"Well brother, you need not stay in the shadows," Seth laughed lightly, "or are you scared of the light?" At her words there was a slight hesitation before slowly a figure dressed in the finery she had prepared for him stepped into the light. It was easy to recognize her brother. Seth stood, frowning at the old book he held. She couldn't make it out from here but it contrasted against the newness of his clothes. Abel went down one knee, bowed his head, and placed his hand over his heart. The gesture was that of a servant to one of imperial family. "Brother," Seth heard the squirrel Abel hissing as her voice wavered between amused and annoyed, "you're not a servant; you're the emperor."

"I'm not the emperor or a servant. I am an exile who has returned without the permission of the imperial family," stated Abel.

"You exiled yourself, I just never noted it as an exile," Abel's head shot up at Seth's words. "Oh, come one," she placed her hands on her hips and grinned at her brother, "why would I do such a stupid attack as exiling the emperor everyone was begging to know what happened to?" She lifted a finger, "Now stand up and stop acting like you're a priest still."

"Tovarish?" Asthe seemed to snap out of her shock. She started towards him looking as if she wanted to punch him, "_You're _the emperor!" Seth watched for several moments as Asthe moved. "It's impossible, you're a priest, an idiot, and klutz!" it was becoming apparent Asthe truly did mean Abel harm.

Quickly Seth leapt from the dais and raced so fast she knew only Abel would see move. Stopping feet from her bother, Seth placed herself right in Asthe's path, "Stop, Asthe," Seth glared up at the younger, taller woman. "My brother couldn't have told you without revealing who was to the humans, all though," Seth looked over her shoulder which didn't have the hissing squirrel on it, "why were you acting so strangely last we meet?"

"Ah, that," Abel sighed heavily as he slowly stood, "I feel like I have been nonstop explaining this since leaving the AX. I was ordered by the pervious pope to act like an idiot and fool as well as wear glasses which made it hard to see thus I was klutzy," Abel stated, sound almost exactly like his old, glass half empty self if not that then his voice was between light and extremely sad. To Seth he said with a smile at the squirrel, "Seems like he likes you again."

Seth laughed, "And he still hates you," she grinned at him, turning to look at him. He was pale and she could see the slightest shaking of his hands. This alone gave away the fact he was in great pain and having difficulty just standing there. "You shouldn't have left your room. 02 was trying to destroy 04 which meant destroying you from the inside out, brother. If you were a Methuselah you would be dead by now."

"Then it is a shame I'm not a Methuselah," Abel half joked, but there was note of longing in his voice. Seth looked sadly at her brother. For eight centuries he had been in morning for Lilith and for eight centuries had watched those around him grow old and die far more quickly than Seth had. Looking into his eyes, she could see the weight of the years he'd seen and suspected he could see the same in her eyes.

"Are you here only to deliver a message or to stay?" Seth asked in barely more than whisper.

Before Abel could answer Asthe spoke again, "So you were lying all through the time I spent in human territory?" she demanded.

"Astharoshe," Mirka walked over to the Asthe and pulled the younger woman aside. Seth could just hear Mirka saying, "Give them some time. They only a few minutes together the last time the emperor was here. Both of them need this."

Abel's lips twitched in a smile as he glanced at Mirka. His eyes reflected his gratitude for Mirka's words. "I am," Abel looked back at Seth, looking her in the eye, "here to stay, if you will allow it, sister."

At once joy exploded in Seth, sweeping aside commonsense as a grin appeared on her features and eyes watered with happy tears. Racing forward, she felt Abel the squirrel leap of her shoulder seconds before embraced her brother in a huge and buried her face in his shirt. "Of course you can come home," she said happily, she heard a slight groan escape Abel and was about to release him as she remembered his wounds when he returned to the embrace. Looking up, she saw a gentle smile on his features which reminded her of how he had been when she was little and how much he had changed over the years. He place a hand on her head and she snuggled him again, "Welcome home, brother. Welcome home," there was nothing else she could say, there was nothing else she wanted to say at this moment. She was scared if she said too much she would lose him again. There was a large part of her which knew she couldn't go through the loneliness again, that she wanted to spend however long she had left in this world with her dearest brother.

xxx

Pain wracked Abel's body, but he was more than content to put up with it. After so many years of loneliness only the other could feel, he knew his sister needed this embrace as much as he did. Stroking Seth's soft hair which was the color of darkest night, Abel smiled more in his own content joy than anything else. A large part of him didn't want the embrace to end. The fear this was all a dream clung to him and it felt as if the embraced ended this dream would shatter as well.

Seth was the first pull away. "You need to eat something then you should return to your rooms and rest," she sounded almost mournful at the thought of him having to rest. Abel chuckled softly, but didn't argue. He might not feel hungry even though he knew he had to have been out for more than a day. "Asthe," Seth was looking at the young duchess, "you and Mirka are more than welcome to join us. I'm sure you have questions, just hold off on hitting for him about three weeks."

"Isn't like my tolerance for pa—" Abel began but cut off at the glare Seth shot him_._ Sighing, he gave her a small smile. Seth returned the smile with one of her own and the "v" over her eye as if saying, _I know, isn't it great_? Abel sighed but returned the old childhood salute, knowing she was the only one he would return it to. There was actually a matter about Cain Abel wanted to run by Seth. Out of every he knew, and would actually go to about this, Seth knew the most about the crusnik and its effects on the body and mind.

"To join you?" Asthe stared at Seth with wide eyes and a startled expression on her young features, "It would be an honor, Your Highness," Asthe gave Seth a graceful bow.

"I would be honored," Mirka said politely. "It will be nice to get to know the emperor when he isn't acting," Abel scowled and Mirka gave him a teasing hiss.

"I'm not the emperor," Abel said hotly, glaring at Mirka. "Once, long ago, perhaps, but now I am just—"

"Don't make me kick you," Seth's threat was light and teasing as she took his hand. "You are the emperor; it isn't something you can just give up. Once done it is done you are part of the imperial family and that is that." Leading him out into the hall, Seth smiled at him over her shoulder. "Besides if you're coming home then you had best get used to be being emperor again."

"You are not stepping down," Abel protested. "The people love you, almost literally. There is no way I am going to let you step down as empress," how had he known she would try to pull this stunt on him if he agreed to come home?

"Don't worry so much, you won't have paperwork to worry about until Cain declares war on the world," Seth laughed. "I know how much you hate paperwork."

"It wasn't the paperwork," Abel grumbled, "it was Tabitha's and Lilith's deciding I couldn't have a second's worth of sleep."

"I thought that was your fault," Seth looked as if she was trying to not giggle. "You were the one who stayed up to work when you were supposed to be sleeping, it wasn't their fault and then you'd try to sleep in. What did you think would happen with someone like Tabitha as your second and then Lilith being around?"

"I could sleep?" Abel joked as well. He had known Tabitha would keep him on top of his work back in the colony and that was why he had appointed her. She had been an excellent soldier; she just made for crummy diplomat. Granted Abel couldn't talk there. "She did her job at least," Abel sighed, missing those who had passed on long ago.

"Yeah and you shot Alaric whenever he annoyed you," Seth spoke in light tones.

"I only did that once," Abel said defensively. "He wouldn't shut up about how unfair the rationing was or stop trying to unmind the four of us at every turn. After eighty years of that it was either shoot him or throw him in jail or cut his rations. Besides I missed," he had missed on propose, the point had only been to scare the idiot not kill him.

"Yep, I know," Seth was grinning, her slender shoulders shaking as she tried to suppress her laughter. "You're still so easy to get under the skin of, brother," at this Abel chuckled and allowed her to lead him into a smaller dining area than would have been used on formal occasions there were already servants there.

At once they bowed to Seth, the female speaking, "Morning Empress, what you and your guests care for this fine morning?"

As Seth ordered the food, Abel looked around the room. A flash brought him to the past in one moment. This room had been used for the war effort against theVaticanandAlbioneight centuries ago. A soft smile appeared on his features. Abel was glad the room had found a better use.

"So, Tovarish," Asthe was before him now. Taking hold of his shirt collar, she dragged him so his face was less than inch from hers, "Where you ever going to tell me you were the emperor?" she growled.

"Wasn't ever planning on returning," Abel replied lightly. "Though if the empire had taken over, taking flies from a cat would have been a nice change of a pace, even if your cat is a tiger," he'd meant it as a joke, but this only caused Asthe to glare at him, baring her fangs at him. "Look, I never even told Caterina my real name, Asthe, it wasn't anything personal, it was just the fact I needed to stay undetected by the humans." It felt as he was failing at explaining this and he could feel himself starting to shake with pain.

"Asthe!" at Seth's snapping voice Asthe released him. Abel didn't stumble back or fall, just rubbed his neck and looked at her mournfully. "I gave you the reason why my brother did what he did and it helped keep the peace you grew up in even if Methuselah still aren't as excepted in the outside world as we would like them to be, my brother did have role in the peace treaty being forged between the empire, Albion, and theVatican." Seth took a seat, signaling they should all do the same. Only Mirka followed her example.

"Tell me, _Tovarish_, how much did you have figured out on the mission we were assigned together? How much didn't you tell me?" Asthe shouted at him, pain and hurt on her features.

Abel sighed heavily. "I knew Endre would go after the pope and was trying to ignite a war between theVaticanand the empire from the start," he confessed, remembering his conversation with Caterina right before that mission. "I was assigned to that mission because of this and because of the fact I could handle being around Methuselah better than most of the other agents. Back then I was ranked as the second highest AX agent in theVaticanunder Vaclav Havel."

"So when the rowers attacked you, you could have handled yourself," Asthe snarled at him. "You could have handled that entire mission on your own!" she shrieked at him.

"That wasn't the point behind my mission, Asthe," Abel stated. "Your mission was to get Endre. That was my second priority, my main mission the only other person who knew of it was Caterina and it was to establish a link between theVaticanand the empire at any cost. As for the rowers, no I wouldn't have acted against them. As you noticed it is hard to judge the strength of Methuselah against what a human can take. I am not a Methuselah, but I could have easily over stepped and killed them which wouldn't have gone over well with me or theVatican," Abel said. Glancing at his sister, he saw her green eyes were intent on the two of them. "I didn't tell you what I knew on the situation," Abel said, looking back at Asthe, "because I would rather the young learn instead of being given the answers straight away. You did learn from what happened there, your viewpoints on humans changed and you began to understand humans and Methuselah are not as different as they appear to be."

Asthe stared him. Hurt in her wide eyes, which was overshadowed by shock. Abel walked over to the table and sat down across from Seth, his hands shaking from the effort of remaining standing without support for so long. "Did you do that to your boss as well?" Seth asked him, no longer smiling. "Not tell her all you knew on a situation so she would be able figure it out on her own."

"Yes," Abel stated, "with everyone I have worked with who is younger than me, in fact."

At this Seth laughed. "Dear brother, you won't find someone older than you who will be working with you unless you decide to join the orden and then Cain is only an hour older than you," she shook her head. "If you're cryptic with me, I won't help heal you."

Chuckling softly, Abel leaned forward and held up a finger. "Ah, but you would catch on to the hints long before I did. Which reminds me," he held out the book across the table.

A frown creased Seth's features. Slowly she took it and looked at the cover. At once her features brightened and she exclaimed, "_Sherlock Holmes_! I can't believe you found a copy," she flipped open the book and began to look through pages, "and not just any copy but my first one. Wherever did you find it, brother?"

"The base in Londinium," Abel couldn't help but smile at the joy on his sister's face. "That's not all I found there." He stood and slipped out the hat. Leaning across the table, he placed it on her head. Asthe sat down heavily a chair away from Abel, glaring at him, but Abel's attention was on Seth.

Seth blinked as Abel sat back down. Hesitantly she reached up and pulled off the old hat. At once her eyes widened and her mouth formed an "o" as she stared at it. "It's the same one," she breathed as she looked at a mark on the hat she must have placed there years ago. Eyes brimming with tears Seth leapt onto the seat before leaping over the table and tackling Abel. The chair swayed, falling back onto the floor. Abel was gasping in pain and laughing harder than he had laughed in years as she hugged him. "You're the greatest brother in the entire galaxy, you know that, right?" Seth's breath tickled his ear.

"Now, I think Aran would say Azul was the greatest brother in the galaxy," Abel managed to say between his laughter and pain. There was a long pause where his laughter died away and he winced. "Can we get off the floor now?" he asked timidly.

Seth laughed and got off Abel. Somehow in a graceful movement Abel rolled out of the chair and stood in one motion. "Well, I doubt Azul relieved a nightmare of a past for childhood treasures," Seth grinned returning to her seat as Abel picked up the chair and sat back down. "By the way, what were you doing down there to begin with? You swore you'd never return there."

"I swore a lot of things, fortunately I can't see the future and thus can't know what would happen," Abel teased her, remembering when she'd once complained about the crusnik being weaker in healing than the bacillus and how they should get foresight for it. Seth laughed at this. "I was actually down there because the blueprints hadn't been destroyed. If I hadn't destroyed them when I did Cain would have ripped Londinium apart to get into that base and get them." He paused before saying, "Hall broke ties with Mars to keep the colony from returning to save humanity," his voice was hollow as he said this. "There was a record he made for whoever entered the base in the future.

"Hall, as in General Kadin Hall?" Seth tilted her head to one side in question. Abel nodded confirmation to this. "That jerk!" she shouted angry as the servants returned with the food, setting in the center of the table before bowing and leaving. There was human blood for Mirka and Asthe and Methuselah blood for Abel and Seth. "I wouldn't mind going back in time and—" Abel laughed, "What? You can't tell me you actually approve of what he did!"

"I don't approve of the man in general and will never agree with what he used to say about us, but he did give up his life basically to stop the colony from returning," Abel slowly explained. "I don't think the world would have liked having Armageddon going on at the same time as Methuselah appearing, do you?"

"We had a war going as well, you know," Seth huffily, "the Methuselah Civil War, remember?"

"Vividly, though the name is new. I thought it was called the Mars Civil War?" Abel cocked an eyebrow at her as Seth started to eat. He hesitated before doing the same. It had been too many years to count to not have to say prayer before eating.

"Nope, not anymore," Seth said after swallowing a bit, "hasn't been called that in nearly six centuries. Some historian decided Methuselah Civil War sounded better than Mars Civil War or Martian Civil War, something about that making it sound like we were little green men."

"You mean gray men, don't you?" Abel joked, knowing Seth had read a lot of science fiction when they were kids.

"Na, we should say purple and leave it at that," Seth teased. "Though," she swallowed thoughtfully as Abel started to eat as well, being more polite about since Asthe was staring at him, "weren't those frozen aliens we found gray?"

"I don't think they were from Mars, they had crashed there, or do you not remember reporting that?" Abel asked.

"Yeah I remember, I was just trying to remember their color," Seth shrugged.

Before Abel could reply to this, Asthe asked, "How old are you?" Her eyes were locked on Abel, voice wavering between shock and anger.

"Who? Abel?" Seth pointed her fork at him. She wouldn't – Abel glared at her, willing her to keep her mouth shut about his age. In return Seth gave him a wolfish smile before replying, "He's nine hundred seventy-six nearly seventy-seven, but who's keeping track."

"You, apparently," Abel stated tightly, setting down his fork and knife and glaring at her across the table. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could Asthe's mouth had dropped and she was staring at Abel as if she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "I got enough hell from Ion when he learned I was around six centuries then even more when he figured out I was over eight. Personally I dislike being called a 'geezer' by anyone."

"He called you that?" Seth glanced at Mirka who was quietly eating her food and pretending not to hear their conversation. "Age means a lot in the empire. Being older than me will earn you a lot of respect." Abel snorted but not in disbelief, "Figures you don't want respect at all, do you? Is this the same 'I deserve hell because I let myself be manipulated over eight centuries ago' speech you gave me the last time you were here?" Abel opened his mouth ready to argue when he realized it was something similar and closed his mouth. "Yeah, I thought it was that. Is that also the reason you don't want to return as emperor?"

"Hold on, empress," Asthe, who had been eating, stood, "you're not going to step down for this idiot are you?" she demanded, gesturing at Abel.

"Preciously what she said," Abel stated, picking up the glass of blood before deciding against it and setting down. He returned his meal instead. There was a short pause before Abel heard the whistled of a knife being thrown across the table. Without looking up from his meal he caught the sharp blade between his fingers. "That was uncalled for, sister," he said blandly between bits. He set the knife down on the table.

"As is what you said," Seth's voice was laced with venom. He heard her lean back in her seat. "Did it ever occur to you I promised your sons I would give you back the throne when you returned home? You're home; I need to keep that promise."

Abel stopped eating and looked at her sternly. "You are not stepping down, Seth," he spoke sternly. "I refuse to lead anymore. I led our people straight into two wars. Too many have died because of mistakes I have made," Seth glared at him and he returned her hot glare with an even look.

"It sounds like you are running away," Mirka's calm voice cut through the silence. Abel didn't look at her. "Haven't you been running long enough, my lord? Your people will need you when war breaks out with the orden," Mirka explained calmly. "Seth is an excellent mother to the Methuselah, but they will need their father in a war not a caring mother."

"Father?" Abel and Asthe both asked at the same moment. "Hold on," Abel shook his head, "that just sounds completely wrong!"

Mirka chuckled. "What else would you have use call you? You might not be married to your sister but the two of your created the empire and you lead us countless times. There would have been far more lost in both wars without you being there."

"One you could call me 'idiot priest' I think I preferred that," Abel stated, "and two more would have been saved if I had never been created in the first place." With that Abel stood.

"Brother," Abel looked at Seth, "you don't mean that. Even if you and I had never been created someone would have found the old _Ark_ and all the pain which has happened would have been far worse. Can you imagine what would have happened if you hadn't been there?" Abel looked at her, at a loss for words. He had always believed he had caused more problems than he had ever solved. "Lilith and I once ran simulations during the Terran-Methuselah War. The outcome of both wars would have been devastating without you as the leader of our people and Lilith within theVatican at the time of the second war."

"More devastating than well over seven million humans killed in the span of a week!" Abel didn't know why he was shouting; only that he was.

"Yes," Seth was on her feet now. "If Cain had led in your place, if you never were then so much more would have been lost. If you hadn't been there Cain would have had his way and destroyed the world eight centuries ago instead of having over an eight century delay to regenerate in," Seth said sternly. "Lilith could have tried to stop him, but we both know out of the three other crusniks only you had enough physical strength to stand against Cain!" Silence meet her words, Abel couldn't bring himself to look at her or anyone for that matter. He just stood there, staring at the floor and thinking over her words. If he looked at it only logically it made sense, but he wasn't Tres and couldn't think that way. Abel only saw all the pain he had caused people throughout the years; he couldn't see any of the good he had ever done. "You can blame yourself and call yourself a terrible leader, bother, but it doesn't make it so," Seth continued. "Please sit down, brother, we don't need to talk on the past or the plans for the future, we could just talk," there was a pleading note in her voice.

Abel hesitated. The truth was he wanted to get away from all it, but here, in the empire, there was no place to run to but the past. Slowly he returned to his seat and stared at the food before him. For eight centuries he had done nothing but live in the past or run from it, perhaps it was time to work towards the future instead. Lilith had wanted him to return to being emperor, she had said the world needed him and now Seth was saying the same thing. How could the world need him? Out of all the children created he had been the screw up, the mistake, the imperfect child. Granted he had always switched his and Cain's tests after that first time, trying his best so his brother would be able to keep the position he had been chosen for. Cain had scored lower in the tests than Abel and believed he was getting near perfect to perfect scores on them. Cain had never found out but Lilith had. She had berated him until Abel snapped at her, telling her he was doing it so he would never have to be the damn leader. She'd seen through him and knew he did it because Cain had been excited at being chosen for leader. She'd smiled at him and said, "We all have to look out for one another, that's what family does."

"You're now way too quiet," Asthe's voice interrupted Abel's train of thought. He looked at her sharply. The anger and hurt had vanished from her eyes after overhearing the argument between Seth and Abel. "Look, I know you don't want to accept this, hell I don't either, but history calls you the greatest leader the Methuselah have had." Abel sighed heavily and looked back his plate.

"'A leader isn't created, but forged in hard times,' Lilith used to say that," Abel gave a sad smile at those words.

"Well, while we are quoting people from the past, 'You shall lead us to safety, to victory, to our home. The words you utter speak of warmth, of grace, and solace,' Sara sung that and wrote in the song 'A Lone Night,' which is about you mainly, so… that proves you were a good leader," Seth pointed her fork at him in her enthusiasm.

"Because Sara wrote it?" Abel asked now highly confused. "You do realize she would have been highly opinionated on this matter, do you not?" his voice was light, with a little sugar added in.

Seth rolled her eyes. "You have become a better Politian over the years," she grinned at him before adding, "though, you're right on that. You also should remember what Lilith said was about you as well."

Thinking back, Abel knew Lilith had said this after the Mars Civil War, but nothing more. "I seriously doubt that, Cain was still leader back then," Abel stated.

At this Seth burst out laughing and Abel stared her, confusion filling him. "You," she gasped, "honestly never noticed Lilith and I lied about the end results of the votes. You were voted in as leader for the war and after it."

"People are insane then," Abel stated, withholding the urge to wince as he leaned back in his seat. He kept glancing at the blood. Judging by the smell there was a restorative in it as well sugar. The blood in and of itself smelled as if it would have been sweet. The metallic taste of his own blood filled his mouth at the scent which was causing his fangs to grow.

Seth noticed this and laughed. "You know trying to deny the thirst is far worse than giving in unless it was one of my children and you attacked them, I would be rather cross about that," her tone was light, teasing, but the words were as a whip to him. Abel hated the fact he needed blood to live, hell he hated the fact he had to live. "Drink it, I would rather you start getting blood more regularly. I noticed why your control was lacking the last time you were in the empire, honestly you ended up electrocuting yourself, brother, so just drink it." Seth picked up a glass of water.

"Well it isn't as if we crusnik can just go out and look for a human," Abel's nose wrinkled at the thought of even trying to taste that fool smelling blood. Seth choked on the water, coughing. "Yeah, you see my point, don't you?" he teased.

"You are cruel!" Seth snapped. "Terran blood would have a very negative affect on us if the taste and scent didn't make you sick first." Abel started to laugh. "Cruelty!" she picked up several spare knives and threw them at Abel. With ease Abel caught them between his fingers and set them down on Seth's knife.

"You're calling my cruel when you're the one throwing knives?" Abel cocked an eyebrow, "You're logic is infallible," he bowed, meaning it as a joke. The next second Abel was forced to duck under the table to avoid a metal tray. "Isn't this counterproductive, sister?" he asked, daring to sit up before ducking again to avoid yet another tray. "All I did was mention human blood and you decide to go insane."

"She's out of objects to throw at you, Tovarish," Asthe told him. Slowly Abel got out from under the table and _whack_. A metal tray slammed into his head from where Asthe had been. From the ringing in his ear he was sure which would be worse off the really thick tray or his head. Abel felt the hard floor strike him and lights were exploding around him. Blinking back black spots, Abel looked in Asthe's direction to see her grinning over at him. "Now, we're even," she held the wrecked tray in one hand and held out the other. Abel eyed her hand suspiciously before taking it. Pulling him to his feet, Asthe said, "You'd still make a better servant than emperor."

"I couldn't agree more," Abel managed a pained smile and collapsed in his seat. A throbbing pain was coming from his head and ear while the rest of his body felt as if someone had decided to try and gouge out his bones.

"By the way," Asthe tossed aside the wrecked tray with a frown, "what is a crusnik?" she asked also taking a seat. Abel noticed Seth was staring at them.

"You know I wasn't actually trying to hit him, right?" Seth asked before sighing. "Drink the blood, brother; it will at least dull the pain in your head now." Abel picked up the glass and took a sip. He tried not shudder at the thought of how good the blood tasted. "Crusniks are what Abel, myself, _him_, and Lilith are or were in Lilith's case," Seth began to explain, "we're sort of like the Methuselah in the fact we need blood to live and have a vampire like nature, except we can't drink terran blood it has to be the blood of a Methuselah." Abel saw Asthe stiffen and glance at the glass Abel held. "Don't worry, I have it taken from donations given. I haven't drunk raw blood in centuries." Abel coughed, "My brother though would have to. I don't think terrans keep a stock of blood on handy."

"Caterina suggested it once but the Professor couldn't figure out how to keep the blood from being destroyed in the sun," Abel stated, "and I said no."

"Like raw blood?" Seth meant it as a joke, but it made Abel glare at her. She sighed, "Okay, I know you hate having to drink blood, but you have really hurt yourself in the past by going on binges. Aran reported back when you were in the desert trying to stop Valdemar that you went so long without blood you made yourself unable to heal and entered coma, not healthy! I didn't fully believe it until I saw you electrocute yourself when we tried to stop the Puppet Master. I don't think going off blood will kill you, brother, but it does make it easier for _Cain_ to get you," she spat Cain's name.

"Speaking of Cain," Abel started, steering the subject away from him, "I encountered him on my way to the border. It wasn't too strange to see him; I figured he would try to stop me from getting into imperial territory, what was strange happened near the end of the fight." Abel told Seth everything which had happened in the fight. He started with meeting Cain and ended with them fleeing from the battle. "I wasn't aware once the deal was made the person would have the ability to fight back."

"I wasn't even aware of a deal until now," Seth replied rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "It does explain why Cain went insane and you are no more insane than you were since the day I was born. I think it has to do with his condition, though. Having been thrown from _the Ark_ might be affecting 01's ability to keep their minds fused. Can you explain this deal?" Abel did so, leaving out the fact he had meet with Lilith. He also explained that it seemed once it was refused the machines could no longer speak. "Interesting," Seth's eyes were bright and she had a look which told Abel she wanted a sample of his blood to look into this matter. "Can you tell me if there is a difference between your power compared to Cain's?" Seth asked excitedly.

"Can I not?" Abel retorted draining the rest of the blood. At her disappoint Abel added, "Not today. You have to be busy and it is nearly midnight."

Seth sighed. "You have a point," Seth stood and stretched before picking up the book and hat. "Mirka, I will meet with you and council shortly. Asthe—" Abel stood and left the room, not wanting to stay around and be questioned more. Every inch of him felt soar, more than soar. Right then all he wanted to do was collapse and sleep for a month if not more.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Now you see why Aran looks like Caterina's mom. Like I sad in chapter 16 there was a resemblance between my dad and William Clark (and yes I do mean William Clark as in Lewis and Clark) it is because they are related. Scary thing genetics, isn't it?

Here's to hoping Asthe's reaction didn't disappoint anyone (praying hard).

All right a friend of mine asked me to ask this question to my readers: who is your favorite character in these stories (the ones I have written about Trinity Blood)? Who is it in the original works by Yoshida? (First one was the one she asked me to ask, added the second incase an OC gets put in which I doubt but still…)

I don't mind answering questions in the author notes if you don't have an account here unless it is a major spoiler. I will answer those only through the messages.

Last note: I am sorry about the two chapters showing up. The internet at school sucks and I hit it twice by mistake. At one point I am hoping for a double update but it might not happen unless it is a new part chapter and a chapter.

**A request:** if you read this story, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Readingreviews and comments make my day.**) **


	22. Part 2: In Fire

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Part 2: In Fire<p>

"_Armies march on forgotten roads  
><em>_A man dressed in white sits astride a stallion,  
><em>_Our emperor, my love, my love  
><em>_You shall lead us to safety, to victory, to our home. _

_The words you utter speak of warmth, of grace, and solace  
><em>_I close my eyes and listen, listen  
><em>_You are here, you are here  
><em>_There is only you, my love, my love._" – 'A Lone Night' by Sara Williams

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Yep, the start of the second part… boring update I know. okay so I had this uploaded last night for when and if I finished chapter 20. As though of you who read _Past Hidden in a Frozen Gaze _were told, I left my flashdrive with all my notes and a more than half completed copy of chapter 20 at home, but who is awake at 6:00AM anyway?**)**


	23. Chapter 20: UN's Return, Part 1

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 20: UN's Return, Part 1: Capture<p>

Meanwhile, elsewhere:  
>Silence complete and absolute pressed down on Cain. He wasn't in the tank, no he was still too far from it, but it was quiet here and he enjoyed it. The sound of a door swooshing open made Cain open one eye, his arm rested over his head and he lay on a soft array of pillows on an even softer bed. Silhouetted in the door was none other than Isaak.<p>

"Is it done?" Cain asked, tiredly his head still pounded from 02 when had started to slice it open and he ached all over. There were cuts on his back and still on his forehead because the damned container made it hard to heal right after any amount even that which placed it over one hundred percent had been ripped from the body. Damn 02, he just wanted his lover back! Then a split had to happen and he'd let slip where he'd hidden his container, damn it all, setbacks and more setbacks. If only that damn woman hadn't fused 02 to one hundred percent when she had, then this world would already be up in flames.

"Yes, my lord," Isaak informed him. "All the weapons you had access to aboard _the Ark _have been stripped. We are in the process of going through them and replicating the ones which weren't damaged."

"Good, good," Cain flicked his wristed, tired and in immense pain. He only hoped 02 was worse off than he was though he somehow doubted it. His brother would be in the empire being treated like royalty by now. Lucky bastard, he was. "Get me some blood," Cain stated glancing at Isaak.

"Of course, Mien Herr," Isaak bowed from the room. Cain turned his burning gaze to the ceiling, scowling at the annoying pain. This had better pass soon so he could at least enjoy the start of the war.

Sighing, Cain let out a low breath. The next moment he heard someone set more than just glass down beside him. Opening one eye, Cain laughed at Isaak. "You're rather slow, bad butler," he laughed again, tones light once more, but filled with bitterness Isaak hadn't noticed Cain was in pain before now.

"Forgive me, Mien Herr, but it is hard to know you're not healing unless you tell me," Isaak said calmly as Cain up and removed his arms from his coat, leaving it buckled so only the upper half was off. The white shirt he wore underneath was already stained with his blood. Pealing it off, he leaned forward.

"02 will pay for stealing 04 from me," Cain pouted, resting his elbows on his knees. There was a bruise on his chest in a circular shape from when 02 had struck him with 04's container. There was pause in which the cool feeling of some of the tank's liquid was rubbed into the gashes on his back. Cain felt them began to seal before he asked in light, cheery tones, "Has 02 managed to make it to the empire?"

"Yes, Mien Herr," Isaak informed him. "The reports are waiting for your at the new base. We will be arriving there shortly." Straightening, Cain allowed Isaak to tend to the wound on his chest and forehead. "Where you injured elsewhere, Mein Herr?" Isaak asked, placing one hand over his heart and bowing to Cain.

"No, no," Cain grinned and picked up the glass of blood, breathing in the enticing scent. As usual there was restorative mixed in. Taking a sip of the delicious liquid, Cain allowed it to run over his tongue before swallowing. The only matter he hated about the blood was the restorative which was in it. If there had been none he would have liked all his blood plain. It wrecked the blood. 02 and 03 had always loved sugar added in. The mere thought of that vile substance mixed into his precious drink make Cain's noise wrinkle. "When will we arrive?" Cain asked, sipping the drink and savoring it. Isaak was getting better at disguising the restorative in it, but nothing could quite take away the bitter taste of the restorative especially for one of the crusniks.

"In several minutes," Isaak informed Cain as he carefully sealed the liquid from the tank. "On arrival I will adjust the settings again, see if it will help repair you further, Mein Herr."

"Hmm," Cain wasn't really impressed by this statement. Nothing short of a new body like the one he had before 02's anger had gotten the better of him would suffice at this point. "I would like the search for 02 to continue;" stated Cain, "only he will do now." Cain stood and allowed Isaak to help him slip into a clean shirt before pulling back on his coat. Isaak placed the armored cape on Cain's shoulders.

"He has been difficult to capture, Mein Herr, but I assure you we will succeed in this endeavor," Isaak spoke blandly as he went over Cain to make sure the clothes were neat and acceptable for a god to be seen in.

Cain held out his hand. "I would like Pygmalion and Hundert Gesicht to go after 02 this time," Cain ordered as Isaak slipped on first glove with the long, golden claws on his fore and middle finger onto Cain's hand. "Puppet Master is to stay behind this time. Dietrich has tried to kill 02 too often and I am tired of failure," the other glove was slipped on. The plain boots Cain was wearing were replaced by golden armored ones. The armor on the toes tapered to fine points. "I will set a few more plans into motion before they are sent out," Cain stated, his voice dull instead of cheery like it normally was.

"Of course, Mien Herr," Isaak straightened and bowed once more. Cain took the cane, which hid his sword, from Isaak before starting for the door. He could feel the airship slowing as Susanne von Skorzeny drew closer to the old UN base. The tank had already arrived here with Guardian, Hundert Gesicht, and Puppet Master a few days ago, but Isaak had taken a detour to confront 02.

Isaak walked silently behind Cain, his dark clothes and hair making him Cain's living shadow. The auto-dolls in the hall bowed before falling in behind Cain and Isaak. There were few of Dietrich's Death Hunters aboard the ship seeing as Cain found them rather vile. Their scent made it hard from him to concentrate so he preferred the puppets out in the field and away from him. There were around ten on the airship at this time, but all of them would be in the docking bay, away from Cain.

The airship landed with a soft thump only Cain would be able to feel out of all those with him. "Mein Herr Contra Mondi," Cain heard the soft voice, but didn't turn to the Methuslah who fell in beside Isaak. Another auto-doll was beside this newcomer. Her name was Siegelind, if Cain recalled correctly.

On exiting the airship, Cain was greeted by the cool night. His light eyes scanned the region. Vines twisted around the walls of the old structure, most of the outer wall had collapsed to rubble over the years it had been in disuse. Despite this it was the last place Cain could think of which might house the blueprints, "Blueprint of the Gods" as Isaak called them. Only with those prints could Isaak then build Cain a new body which would only be that of a child until Cain could get ahold of 02 and return to the same age as he preferred being. Granted there was the fact he would have to allow the body to age as well. Isaak had assured him it would be simple enough task to increase the aging so the child would be ten to fifteen in a few weeks to months instead of a over twenty years as well as keep the child without a conscious of his own so Cain would be able to take over with ease.

The building was over grown and a complete mess, sort of how Cain felt. Leading the group towards the building, Cain noticed lights were on and paused holding up his hand, something was wrong. Dietrich. Hundert Gesicht, and Guardian would be have been further in the base, not so close as to give away the fact they were there to the New Human Empire. Cain slowly entered the room. A clicking alerted him to the fact this was an ambush. Quick as a flash he drew his sword, slicing through muzzle of an old gun. Sparks cascaded over the ground as the auto-dolls raised their weapons and Isaak moved so he was before Cain. Flashes filled the room, the bullets coming to naught on Isaak's shield.

"Who goes there? This is UN territory!" a gruff but oddly familiar voice sounded from somewhere in front of Isaak. Cain had the tip of his sword resting against a terran female's neck. The fool scent of her blood filled his nostrils as it trickled from a small nick on her neck. Her face could have been pretty once but there was an ugly scar marring the left side with a scar on her neck looking almost like a hand.

"Mein Herr," Melchior breathed behind him, "including the girl there are thirteen terrans in all. What are your orders?"

"Hmm," Cain tilted his head to one side studying the girl's rumpled, white uniform. His eyes locked on her chest where a silver logo was stitched into the thick fabric. "United Nations?" he blinked in shock.

"Mein Herr?" Isaak glanced over his shoulder at Cain.

"They're from the UN!" Cain exclaimed, leaping back in his shock. "Ghost!" he pointed at the woman who just stared at him with her mouth slightly open and brow furled.

"Is that man sane?" Cain heard one of the other UN ghosts whisper. Sane? Who needed sanity?

"Lieutenant, get over here," the first man, the one with the familiar gruff voice ordered. Quickly the girl started to move, but Cain moved his sword so it was in her path.

"Ah, ah, I don't think you're going anywhere, Lieutenant Jessica Marry," Cain laughed, but it was a laugh which bordered on his cheery one and a dark one. He remembered this woman's husband; he along with General Hall had caused no ends of grief for Abel and for Cain. He remembered 02 mentioning her being involved in 03's capture during the Terran-Methuselah War. Taking hold of her wrist, the sheath clattered to the floor as he dragged her towards him. Still holding his sword, the claws of Cain's gloves dug into her cheek as he forced her head none too gently upward and to the side so he could better see the scaring. "Tch, this is from when 02 was still destructive, oh how I mess those days," Cain grinned, but he knew the grin didn't reach his eyes.

A foot stuck him in the leg. "Bastard, let go," Jessica Marry snarled, struggling against Cain's hold.

"Have it your way then," still holding her only by the chin, Cain lifted her off the ground and tossed her over Isaak's head as if she was a mere rag doll. A gasp followed a cry of pain from two figures, both female. One he knew was Jessica Marry. "I grow weary of this," Cain complained, moving so he was standing beside Isaak and holding the sword nonchalantly. He wanted to end this quickly so he could get to the tank before his failing body started to fall apart.

"Major? Major Cain Nightlord?" the small terran male stared at Cain as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

Cain frowned, tilting his head to one side. It came to him, snapping his fingers; he jumped exclaiming, "General Hall! That's who you are, yep, yep!" he nodded before glaring at the general. "I hated you!" and lifting his arm, the energy swelled inside him. As it began to reach the point he wanted, pain lanced through his body, white hot against the cold night. The energy released blasting the group back into the wall. Damn 02! As if Cain hadn't had enough problems without his brother taking 04 and hampering Cain further by fighting instead of coming quietly.

xxx

The light tapping of Thomas' fingers on the old style keys filled the air. The screen glowed bright against the blackened room. Data appeared before Thomas' eyes and he scanned it, frowning. Nine centuries, how could this be possible? His fingers hovered over the keys, shock freezing him there. So many years had gone by, so much time had elapsed, and there was no telling how much the world had changed or which nations still help power.

"Check other UN bases for resent activity," Thomas' ordered, his light voice the only sound in the room. The computer hummed as it searched. More data flashed before Thomas' eyes as it scanned other computers. Many of the bases came up as having been destroyed during Armageddon which had started before his half brother had been placed into cryo. Lieutenant Marry had given both Thomas and Kadin more information on it, but she only knew the UN had been pinned down and she'd been forced into cryo as well. She wasn't telling them what happened after the UNASF had decided to freeze itself only that when she had woken before this over ninety years had passed.

"Scan complete," the computer's voice jarred Thomas back to the present. "One base registering recent activity, Lieutenant-Colonel Abel Nightlord entered the base nearly two months ago. Top priority not achieved, blueprints read being destroyed instead of taken from the base. Deletion code imputed by Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord, there was no explanation given."

Thomas stared at the computer, his mouth slightly open. "Computer, are you certain it was Abel who accessed the base?" it couldn't be, it had been over nine centuries. Abel's predicted lifespan if he had managed to escape execution was at best one hundred fifty years and that was pushing it.

"Affirmative: voice print positive, hand print positive, eye scan positive, probability this was not Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord less than two percent," stated the computer.

"Can you show me any video?" Thomas asked his heart racing.

"Two registered cameras still working in London base, retrieving data, one moment," the computer whirled before a video recording appeared, flickering on the screen. There in plan sight within the room he had been created in was Abel. He wore a white coat and his silvery hair fell just below his shoulder blades, pulled back from his face because of a black ribbon. Behind him stood two others, they looked to be twins, one dressed nicely and the other wasn't.

. "These terrans died for this?" the girl's voice shuttered slightly thanks for the malfunctioning camera. Abel seemed not to be listening as he crossed the room. What was going on here? Abel didn't look as if he had aged a day. Reluctantly Abel touched the cylinder. "Hey, Nightlord, what the hell are you—" was this Latin she was speaking?

"Vanessa," Thomas saw the male stop his twin, "not now." Vanessa protested, but her twin said, "Think about what the legends say about the ghetto and the emperor. This might very well be a place he lived at one point." Legends? Ghetto? Emperor?

Thomas watched as Abel pulled up the blueprints and reach towards Lilith's. There was a slight hesitation as he looked at them before Abel whispered, "With this he won't be able to us his full power." Another pause before he deleted the information. Thomas watched in horror as the blueprints were destroyed. Why had Abel done this? And who was he talking about. "Let's head back."

The recording ended with the three of them leaving the room. At last it came to another. The door which Abel slipped from was the old entrance into the base. The two others were already there waiting for him. "What the hell do you mean by 'The world isn't ready to learn the full truth?'" Vanessa mimicked Abel. "Descover you're the former emperor and not a priest and your suddenly this all knowing old guy.

Abel looked at Vanessa. "Old?" he tilted his head to one side, "I'm not denying my age, Vanessa, and I am not withholding the truth because of the reasons you just stated. The world truly isn't ready for the truth, you sure aren't."

"Say that again," Vanessa took hold of Abel's coat collar, "terran and I will—"

"Vanessa," her brother interrupted her, "he isn't a terran and you know it. This just proved he is truly the emperor and not a priest."

"No, I was part of the AX," Abel stated blandly, "and I am not the emperor. Shouldn't you be loyal only to Albion or something, Lord Walsh?"

Lord Walsh looked at Abel assumed. "I have always been loyal to the crown, but I have explained as a Methuselah, I have a duty to be loyal to the lord of the night."

"Ah-ha," Abel started off down the hall. "Perhaps I really should like Francesco have me then. Who knows torture might be better than putting up with Vanessa for a week?" he joked.

"What did you just say?" snarled Vanessa, glaring Abel's back.

"You're honestly too young to have hearing issues," Abel chuckled softly. "Don't pertend you didn't hear me."

"Why you—" she lunged for Abel who leapt back before racing off down the hall. "Get back here, _priest_! Emperor or not, I am going to tear you to shreds!" her voice faded as she raced after Abel.

"Please don't fight!" Lord Walsh started after them, "The emperor is needed Vanessa and I doubt you could tear him apart."

"Needed?" Abel's voice was distant. "Who needs me? Certainly no one." Their voices faded into the background and the camera went black.

Thomas stared at the snow left behind by the malfunctioning device. Was that really Abel? The boy he remembered had always been moody, filled with anger, and destructive. The Abel he had just seen seemed to be a completely different person. Serious, yet teasing and light hearted with a deep sorrow in his voice. This wasn't the boy he had known. It was as if the boy had seen the past nine centuries and grown from what he'd witnessed and experienced. The boy Thomas had known was gone and it seemed little of him remained.

"Well, look what we have here," Thomas jumped and whipped around to see a teen age boy leaning against the door. His features seemed to be sculpted by the greatest artists. His light brown hair fell lightly into his face and he wore a black uniform rimmed with white. On his left arm was a crimson armband with a six sided star visible on it an eye within it. "You must be another of those UN people Mein Herr told us to search for."

From within his lab coat Thomas drew two daggers. Quickly he twisted the hilts together and the two blades' hilts began to grow becoming a long staff with bladed ends. "Who are you?" Thomas asked, but he already knew the answer. This boy was one of the three he'd seen arrive nearly a week ago.

"Tch," the boy straightened. A flash of silvery strings warned Thomas this boy was someone to watch. Quickly he moved the blades, twisting them in and activating them. The blades filled the room with a green glow. The strings sparked, burning from pulse emitted by the staff. Racing forward, his feet making little noise on the ground, Thomas moved swung the staff, aiming for the boy's shoulder. The boy was ready for this and dodged around Thomas, throwing more strings. Twisting the still glowing blades destroyed them once more.

"Think of a new trick!" Thomas shouted before racing from the room. The others were in danger. Quickly Thomas raced down a side passage. The staff returning to dagger form. There was a large gape ahead. Picking up speed, Thomas heard the boy behind him. Leaping, his feet touched the wall and he raced across it before jumping to the wall and down onto the other side of the breach. He skidded on the root covered ground and turned. In the darkness he could only just make out the boy glaring at him.

With a shake of his head, Thomas turned and raced off through the halls. If he could make it into the old maze, there was a chance he would be able to cut across the base and discover where the others were being held. Not that he had any wish to help them. They planned on trying to take power again no matter how many years had passed. This just seemed stupid, but leaving them wasn't exactly a good idea either.

Thomas stopped once he was certain the boy hadn't followed him and returned the blades to their sheath. "Well, well," he froze at the sound of a familiar voice, but it was all wrong. Light, cheery, and extremely chilling, the person who had spoken wasn't the same as he should have been. "I knew if we looked around a bit another UN ghost would be found," the voice laughed happily.

Slowly Thomas turned, strands of his hair wavy, brown hair falling into his eyes. His eyes locked on a figure who could have been Abel's mirror image. "Cain," Thomas breathed his voice caught between shock and horror. This just couldn't be. First he had seen Abel was alive and now he was staring at one of the children had created. Thomas was too shocked to notice the man beside Cain or react as one of the females dressed as a maid outfit pulled his arms behind his back. "You're alive, but it's been centuries?"

Cain looked at Thomas, his head tilted to one side and grinning a grin which didn't reach is cold eyes. The insane look was so out of place that Thomas couldn't look away from the bright boy, the kind boy, he had once tried to help. "You are Thomas Hall," stated Cain a frown creasing his still extremely young features. He was still twenty, still the same as he would have been the day of launch, but how was this possible? It wasn't. Both he and Abel should have been dead by now. Did this mean Seth and Lilith were still alive? Were they here with Cain?

"Are the others with you?" Thomas asked. "Tell me Cain, are Lilith, Abel, and Seth with you?"

At this Cain's grin returned. "My, no, no, 02 will be with me soon though," turning to the man beside him, Cain instructed, "In a few hours bring this man and the general to me, Isaak, but no sooner."

"Of course, Mein Herr," the man bowed to Cain, but Thomas too barely any notice of him as the woman shoved Thomas forward, forcing him to walk. They were alive. He'd seen Abel, known he lived, but if Cain was here, then the rest of the children had to still live as well, didn't they? He hoped they did.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>All right, I know it is weird, but for several chapters in this part as well as the next I needed one of the UN to be point of view and Thomas was the only one I could think of. Also note some or a lot of his back-story has been changed since _Hallows' Eve_.

In the notes I have read Helga von Vogelweide and Balthasar von Neumann were both killed by Isaak when they tried to oust him. The Orden members I am hoping to have appear are: Cain Nightlord, Isaak Fernand von Kämpfer, Dietrich von Lohengrin, Melchior von Neumann, Kaspar von Neumann, Guardian, and Susanne von Skorzeny.

Characters from the UN are: General Kadin Hall, his older half brother Doctor Thomas Hall (yes, the same Thomas from _Hallows' Eve_ I was debating if they should be brothers or not back then), Lieutenant Jessica Marry, and eleven others (seven guys and four girls). Kadin Hall appears in chapters 1-7 of _Divergent Path_ as well as a brief appearance in _Hallows' Eve_, Thomas Hall appears in the story _Hallows' Eve_, and Jessica Marry appears in chapter 23 of _Divergent Path_ encase you need a refresher on who they are or how Jessica Marry ended up scared.

You know I think I am just liking parted chapters, because this is yet another chapter I had to split… Abel will start out the next chapter, I promise he hasn't vanished off the face of the Earth, there wouldn't be a story if he did.

Also a quick explanation on Thomas' abilities, he was a precursors to the four test tube babies. Like them he ages more slowly (just not as slowly), is stronger, faster, and smarter than the average human (once again not as much as the test tube children). The blades he uses can only be used by him and one of his descents if he had any but he doesn't… Out of all the UN he is the only one to have been enhanced in the fourteen who are there.

**A request:** if you read this story, please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account of . Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	24. Chapter 21: UN's Return, Part 2

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 21: UN's Return, Part 2: Future and Past<p>

New Human Empire:  
>The door into Abel's quarters snapped shut behind. Staggering, the last of his strength fading from his body, Abel's shoulder slammed into the wall. A gasp escaped him. Perhaps he'd been foolish in insisting to go to his sister, but he knew it would have been right for someone of her rank to come to him. Grasping at the wall, Abel's other hand touched his chest. Every inch of him coursed with fire. It was as if his veins had turned molten against his skin and his skin had frozen.<p>

Agony tore at Abel's body. Vision doubled, Abel saw his nails against the wall starting to turn black. No – Abel closed his eyes, forcing back the pain and his powers. He refused to change here. Slowly he found himself gasping for air. The pain had lessened. It seemed to have come from the crusnik when it had tried to activate, but why?

On unsteady legs Abel stumbled over to a chair and collapsed in it. His eyes stared blankly at the floor. Home? After so many centuries he had finally come home, but it felt empty, hallow without his sons here at the very least. There was no laughter to noise at all in this space where once chatter would have been heard at this out or at least Aran studying and Azul trying to stave off boredom. After Sara's death Valdemar had moved out, stating it reminded him too much of Sara. Abel placed his head in his hand, sorrow momentarily numbing the pain of his body. One tear trickled from his eye. Gone, everyone but Seth was gone. The humans he had come to care for wouldn't last forever, the only person he knew of in the empire who sort of liked him was Asthe and that friendship seemed to have shattered. All he had left in this world was Seth.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, Abel saw a framed picture on the side table. Slowly Abel picked it up and looked at the two people in it. Aran sat at a table bent over his books while Azul was grinning at the camera, one thumb up and wicking. This picture had been taken right before Abel had left the empire. Azul had just announced he was planning on finding a place of his own while Aran had told Abel he no longer wished to kill and instead wanted to devote his life to helping others.

A knock sounded at the door, but Abel barely heard it. His fingers traced the frame before running over the smooth glass. "Tovarish?" Abel didn't look towards the door as a click was followed by it being opened. The door slammed. Abel looked towards it sharply, jolted from the past quite rudely. Asthe leaned against the door, glaring at him with her arms folded across her chest. "You should have waited for her Majesty to finish before you left," she spoke tightly. Abel didn't speak. Her eyes narrowed, "She told me to speak with you before you decided to 'rest.' Her Majesty thinks I should get to know the real you before I judge you too harshly." So Abel hadn't been imagining it. Despite the fact she'd been so calm, Asthe truly was far more angered at him than she had appeared at first. It must have taken a lot of self control not to cleave his head in two just as it was now.

"I figured you were holding back because of Seth," Abel stated lightly. "You didn't think it wise to kill me before the empress." She snarled at him, "I am kidding about the killing, Astharothe." Pausing, Abel sighed before gesturing to one of the chairs, "If Seth has asked you to speak with me it would best you sit down at the very least." Asthe didn't move. "I promise I won't bit you," his voice was extremely bitter as he said this.

Asthe hesitated before she moved to the couch and sat down as far from him as she could get. Silence fell between them broken only by her drumming her fingers on the armrest and Abel setting the picture down. "If you're the emperor then why the hell would you leave?" Asthe finally asked her voice wavering between a snarl and a polite inquiry. At this Abel sighed. The first question she asked it was already so difficult for him to answer. He glanced at the picture, gathering his thoughts. "Well?"

"It isn't a simple answer," Abel started, straightening in his chair. "In fact there is no one answer to that question. I left for many reasons. I guess one of major reasons was because I couldn't lead any longer." Asthe shifted, seeming ready to interrupt, but Abel continued, his eyes locked on the picture, "The Empire was losing the war. No matter what Seth and I did we were losing ground and more importantly good people. Seth knows how to lead, but when it comes to war she disliked sending our people to certain death as did I. There is also the fact the two of us combined couldn't defeat the stagiest the Vatican had, another Crusnik. The battle at Carthage was the last one in which both sides lost but the Empire took the hardest hit, the most casualties. I meet with Lilith in secret the last day of the war. We both knew if the war continued it could very well destroy most of the Methuselah and in the years to come those who survived would want to attack the humans again. I didn't like it at the time but I agreed with her the best course of action was for both sides to meet to in peace one leader of the Empire and one from the Vatican. Lilith decided to go and _he_, Cain, chose to be the one to meet with her." Abel paused, his voice was even despite the fact he was anything but calm. Telling someone of this was extremely hard for him. "Seth and I learned too late that Cain had no intention of ending the war. He wanted to remove Lilith to even the odds and because I-because of what she meant to me. In the end Lilith was killed and I left to join the Vatican. Out of the two of us I had spent the most time among the Vatican before the war broke out and Pope Gregory would be more likely to trust someone he knew. It was the only way to end the war and ensure a temporary peace while working towards a more permanent peace. In order for the Vatican to accept me I changed my last name to Nightroad." Asthe was staring at him now, her mouth slightly open, "If I hadn't left the empire, no matter how much I wanted to stay, when I did another war could have easily started. I wouldn't risk my sister leaving the empire and it was truly the only option for peace we had at the time. Does that answer your question?"

Silence fell between them as Abel looked evenly at Asthe and she just stared at him. At last she broke the silence. "The empress told me something similar nine months ago when she told me she was a Nightlord," Asthe spoke softly as if she still couldn't quite believe what she'd just heard. "You're real name is Abel Nightlord then isn't it?"

Abel gave the slightest of nods, "It is." To confirm this he added in, "I was born in London, Briton in the year 2088. You know the city and kingdom as Londinium, Albion."

"You're from Albion!" Asthe shouted before she laughed. "Does this mean you're loyal to Queen Esther more than the empress?"

At this Abel managed a small smile. "Seth is the leader of the land I have always considered my home," he looked out the nearby window. It had to be nearly one by now. "I don't owe the leaders of other nations my allegiance, but this doesn't mean they aren't good friends," Abel explained looking back at Asthe. "Both Queen Esther and Caterina are friends." There was a short pause in which Abel shifted his position slightly. The pain in his back was increasing which more than likely meant whatever drug he'd been give for pain was wearing off. "I thought the people of the empire believed me dead," he confessed, "for that reason and a promise I decided to stay with humans before I meet Caterina. Tell me, Asthe," he turned his gaze to her, "is there anything in this world you would do anything to protect?"

"The empire and the empress of course," Asthe said without hesitation. Abel gave her a small smile and bowed his head.

"Now you see why I left fully, to protect my sister and my people," Abel's grip tightened on the armrest, rumpling the slickly fabric. A jolt of pain shot through him. "Later it was to protect both sides," he said smoothly, his voice betraying none of the pain he felt. He looked at Asthe before locking eyes with her. At once he saw her muscles stiffen as she locked gazes with him.

"I didn't think you were the emperor at first," Asthe admitted slowly, "but I'm starting see the person I learned about in history instead of the pumpkin headed idiot I met in Venice."

"I think I would rather be the pumpkin headed idiot," Abel gave her a sad smile. Even if she did accept him as the former emperor it still felt as if he was losing a friend. If she only came to see him as the emperor it meant – "Asthe, I—" Abel began but was cut off by the door opening once more. Turning, Abel saw Seth kick the door shut behind her. The elegant green dress, rimmed in gold told him she'd just gotten out of the meeting with the council. In her hands she carried a tray filled with medical supplies. Asthe slid from the chair and went down on one knee. Abel moved, knowing he should more than likely bow as well.

"If you bow to me, brother, I won't even have a servant give you a new pain killer or check your wounds," Seth's threat was genuine and Abel shuddered at the thought of not having something to dull this pain. He felt like a human who had been run-through several times. There was a pause in which Seth's brilliant green eyes were locked on him and he just looked back at her. "See," she grinned, "that wasn't so hard was it." Crossing the room, she set down the tray on the coffee table. "You don't need to bow, Asthe, you're a friend of the Imperial family after all," Seth gave Abel a wink before dragging out the piano bench.

"Majesty?" Asthe looked at Seth uncertainly while Seth moved back to the table and began to look through the items there.

"You're Abel's friend, right? Plus you're also my friend, friends don't commonly bow to one another, will unless you're Abel," Seth gave Abel a teasing look. She pointed at Abel, "Can you move to the bench? It would make checking your wounds easier, brother." Abel hesitated and glanced at Asthe. It had been easy to hide how much pain he was in through the conversation because he hadn't had to move. If he stood, he wasn't so certain he would be able to remain upright. Reluctantly he stood and somehow managed to cross over to the bench. He sat down there, feeling as if he would rather have remained unconscious at the moment.

"Do you want me to leave?" Asthe asked uncertainly as she stood. Abel glanced at her, to see her looking uneasily at him then at the door.

"No, you can stay," Seth stated. "It isn't like he was injured in anyplace embracing."

"Seth," Abel glared at his sister. "I don't mind her staying but you need not—" Seth's grin cut him off. To Seth in a language only she would remember, he stated, "_Whatever, dear sister, you know you can be a pain, right_?"

In the same language Seth replied, "_Yeah, I know, but if I wasn't you would just ignore the pain you're in and continue on as if nothing was wrong. Who else is going to look after your health_? _Now, remove your coat and shirt, I need to check the wounds_." Back in the empire's language Seth said, "You've gotten more suborn over the years, you know that right?"

"I'd say just more of an idiot than before," Abel gave her a small smile over his shoulder. "You've become more like Lilith over the years." At his words Seth's cheeks became stained with red and she looked sharply away. "It isn't a bad thing, sister."

"I know," Seth mumbled before turning back to him and grinning, "it's the best complement I have received in many years!" Abel chuckled at her vehemence, wincing in pain as he did so. "Now, can you remove your coat and shirt or do you want me to call in the servants to do it for you?"

"You called me curl," Abel grumbled. Pain coursed through his body as he pulled off the heavy coat before unbuckling the belt and slipping off the elegant shirt. "I think those are the most expensive clothes I have ever worn." A thick layer of bandaging was over his chest and back. A spot of blood was visible on his chest just over his heart and he could see the sides stained with blood already. Somehow the blood hadn't gotten on the clothes.

Sigh came from Seth as Abel heard Asthe ask, "His blood doesn't smell human like it did in Venice, why?"

"Because I," Abel hesitated, "in ordered to revive me in time, Caterina used the virus which had been in Lilith to heal the wound to my heart. What little control I had over the virus to make it so it wouldn't harm a Methuselah or human vanished that day. Back in Venice, when I was injured the blood which fell on you didn't have the virus because what little consciousness I had left I used to keep it from that blood." He sighed, "I am really terrible at explaining this."

"What my brother means," Seth said as she begun unwrapping the bandages, "is that whatever 'human' or close to 'human' blood he had in him is gone. With crusniks we know which blood is terran and which is Methuselah by its scent. Terran blood smells foul to us while Methuselah blood smells better; much like terran blood would smell to you. If a crusnik has passed beyond a certain point their blood would become much like that of terrans to us to the Methuselah." The first layer of bandaging fell away and Seth started on the next. "Most of the time crusniks never pass beyond that point." Another two layers followed the last two. This had to be the last layer because it pulled at the wet blood against his back and chest. Seth clucked he tongue as she unwound this one, "This is precisely the reason I wanted to come to you when you woke. You've undone what little was healed and have actually made it several times worse."

Abel forced a small, pained laugh. "It wasn't right for the empress to come to me, a peasant from the Vatican," he said shakily. The pain was immense. He could feel the crusnik starting to activate. Black skin crept over his hand, his nails elongating. The metallic taste of his blood filled his mouth. Gritting his teeth, Abel closed his eyes and forced back the activation. As Abel returned to normal, he felt Seth redressing the wounds. "You shouldn't be the one doing this as it is," Abel muttered, fatigue pulling at his eyes.

"Doing what? Dressing your wounds? Well," Seth chuckled, but it was forced laugh as if she were thinking on his struggle against the crusnik, "you're really terrible when it comes to dressing your own wounds. Remember when you snuck out of the palace—"

"Which time are we talking about?" Abel asked even though he had a pretty good idea which one she was talking about. The first time she had discovered he snuck out to move among the people as a ghost, a shadow, unnoticed, up until someone had noticed him when he had guarded a group of children who had spoken up for Abel as emperor against those who were against having a monarchy. Those against it were quite ready to kill the unawakened children and Abel had jumped between them. "That time," Abel smiled, "yes well who was to except such a turn of events."

Seth laughed, tying off on the bandaging. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Seth asked sarcastically, "Yes, no one who wanted you died would even think of caring a knife around?" Abel winced as she hugged him. "I'm happy," her voice was soft and eyes closed, "I'm so happy you decided to come home after all these years. You don't need to be announced as returning just yet," Abel felt dread in his heart as she said that. "Just keep in mind; you will have to be announced as returning as some point, dear brother."

"Oh announce away just don't say I am returning as the emperor," Abel stated, smiling at his sister.

"You're mean," Seth pouted, releasing him and tossing his shirt at him. "Here I've been patiently holding your throne and you don't even want it back. I think your son's would be ashamed to see you denying who you are."

Abel slipped the shirt on. "I don't know, Aran didn't seem to mind when I last spoke," sorrow laced his voice as he said this. Glancing around the room, Abel couldn't help but feel how empty it felt without the two boys. Standing, Abel slipped past Asthe who was staring at him and Seth before entering the hall beyond.

"Hey, Asthe," Abel stopped just out of view of the two of them, "can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Majesty," Asthe replied.

"You like my brother, right? Can you continue to treat him like you did when you though he was a terran priest?" Seth asked.

"He is a member of the imperial family," Asthe began, "hitting him with the tray was uncalled for on my part and I don't—"

"Asthe, he's just lost everything he has been working towards for eight centuries," Seth explained. "Until the new chambers are finished he will be staying here and there are way too many bad memories here for him. Just having one matter the same will help him greatly. He just needs something or someone who hasn't changed apart from me that is. Can you do this?"

"It shouldn't be too hard," Asthe said sounding as if she would rather not say this. Abel sighed and sat down in the hall. He was utterly exhausted, but he couldn't bring himself to go any further. In the end Seth was right. There were too many memories here and so many who had been lost over the centuries. Staring at the far wall, tears rolled silently down Abel's cheeks as sorrow threatened to overwhelm him. He was home, but at the same time if felt as if he had only come back to be haunted by the past.

xxx

Thomas knelt over one of the unconscious UNASF soldiers, checking his pulse. "He's still alive," Thomas informed the others behind him. They were in a cell which had once been used to place all four children if they had acted out. Water tickled down the walls and the place smelled strongly of mold. Thomas wrapped a cloth around the man's broken arm and hosted him into a sitting position.

Standing, Thomas turned and was meet by a finger poking into his chest. His half brother glared up at him. "This is all your damned fault!" Kadin growled, his brown eyes flashing in the little light which poured in through glass wall. "If you hadn't been an idiot and gotten yourself captured all of us would be out of here by now."

"And if you hadn't insisted on heading to outer portions of the base before we even knew the year then we also wouldn't be in this situation," Thomas stated calmly. "Placing blame now will help no one, Kadin." Thomas' eyes narrowed as he looked down at his younger brother, "We weren't asleep for a few decades after Lieutenant Marry returned to stasis. We were asleep for over eight centuries."

At Thomas' words Kadin's eyes widened, "Nine hundred… it can't have been over nine hundred years!" Kadin took hold of Thomas' lab coat collar and pulled him down so they were on eye level with one another. "One of those people was the eldest twin out those freaks of yours! He looked exactly the same as he did the day of launch."

"Only far more insane," stated one of the other members in the group.

"Think about it, sir, Major Marry's group encountered one of the twins when they woke, perhaps the nano-machines enhance life span," another pointed out.

"My freaks?" Thomas glared at his brother anger flaring in him. Taking hold of Kadin, Thomas slammed him into the wall with inhuman strength. "They aren't freaks!" Thomas growled, his hair falling from the hair tie and around his face. "If you and the rest of the UN had been excepting of them, of all my kind then—"

"Then what?" Kadin snarled at Thomas. "All enhanced humans are freaks of nature," he spat into Thomas' face, but Thomas only forced him into the wall harder, "_especially _those four you created!"

"Hmm, so your truly are from before the dawn of history," Thomas jumped, releasing his brother. Whipping around, his eyes locked on the person who had been with Cain. He held a cigarillo between his fingers which slowly smoldered. "Truly wonder," his dark eyes gleamed with a madness which made Thomas shiver, "Mein Herr will be truly pleased to learn one of the original creators of his body still lives. It will keep him at ease until Abel can be captured."

"Still failing at that, Isaak?" Thomas could just make out the angel faced boy leaning nonchalantly against the opposite wall. "Your last plan sent him straight into Imperial territory," the boy grinned. "I bet Mein Herr was displeased about that turn of events."

"I do not pretend to be able to predict a god's mind," Isaak said humbly. "At least I didn't try to kill him the last time I encountered him." Without fully turning, Isaak pointed his still burning cigarillo at the boy's tea colored eye. The boy slipped to the side, trembling as he looked at the wall as if he expected someone to materialize from it.

"Now, now, don't be so jumpy Puppet Master, our Master doesn't have time to play such games with you today," Isaak stated coolly. "Were you not assigned a task, Puppet Master?"

"Have fun playing escort then and getting Mein Herr the blood he asked for, Wizard," Puppet Master spoke almost cheerily, his voice light and taunting as he turned and walked off. "Also," he stopped and looked back at Isaak, "you think Kaspar von Neumann will try to bring the priest in without killing him, then you're wrong there, Isaak. There's just something about Father Nightroad which makes you want to kill him, his stance on equality perhaps or world peace or just his nice guy act." The Puppet Master vanished down the hall.

Turning to them, Isaak pointed at Thomas and Kadin with his cigarillo. "Mein Herr wishes to see you two," a door opened and Thomas slowly exited the room Kadin following him. Without a word Isaak turned and started off down the hall as one of the heavily armored guards closed the door so the others couldn't leave. Thomas hesitated before starting after Isaak; his brother was only a step behind him.

Only their footsteps could be heard as Isaak lead them deeper and deeper into the old base. The halls became well light as they moved through them and the almost identical female maids lined the halls instead of the heavily armored people. "So, are these your version of guards, a bunch of sibling lookalikes?" Kadin asked gruffly as they walked past the girls.

"They are auto-dolls," Isaak stated, "Mein Herr dislikes Puppet Master's Death Hunters so it is unlikely you will see any the closer you get to his chambers." Dolls? Thomas looked at the figures and blinked. Each one was flawlessly like the last, a doll in every sense of the word. Turning his attention back on the hall, Thomas noticed the hall itself had been stripped of roots and vines and the door before them which had once led into a room which had no doubt been converted into the chambers of this lord who Thomas knew had to be Cain.

"So who is this 'lord' you keep talking about?" Kadin asked without tactic.

Isaak didn't reply simply put out his cigarillo before he entered the room. Thomas followed a sense of dread washing over him as he entered the room. The computer screens were playing old recordings of the four children over the thirty years of their life within the UN. An empty chair stood as the only on looker with a glass of some odd red liquid on the table beside the chair. The flickering light of the screens and candles cast a dim, almost haunting light over the room. There was the soft sound of moving water was the only sound in the room.

The door swooshed closed behind Kadin but Thomas' attention was on the strange tank more than half hidden in the shadows. It was so well hidden Kadin wouldn't have been able to see it at all. "Stay here," Isaak instructed them before he moved over to several hangers which held an assortment of clothes including the armored set Cain been in only hours before. He pulled a robe from it and vanished into the shadows where not even Thomas' sight could penetrate.

Several minutes slipped by in which Thomas heard his brother start edging towards the door. "Kadin," Thomas hissed at his brother, "don't." He'd barely uttered the warning when Isaak reappeared. He didn't look at them merely picked up the glass and moved off. When next he appeared he was carrying the same glass, but the liquid must have been changed out because it was thicker and not see through this time. In his other hand he was somehow holding two more wine glasses and bottle of wine. He'd only just set down the glasses and bottle when the soft sound of bare feet on the metal flooring sounded. Thomas tore his eyes from Isaak just as the man went down one knee.

"Mein Herr, I have brought the two you asked for," Isaak said. Water was in the person's footsteps as he slowly stepped from the shadows. His blond hair was nearly brown from the grey-black liquid which dripped from his hair to his white robe which adorned his strong frame. Cain wore an expression of complete innocence but there was something cold in his light blue eyes.

"Major," Kadin growled stepping forward, "I knew it was you back there."

"Kadin," Thomas hissed at his brother who seemed completely clueless to the changes in Cain. This was no longer the obedient child of the UN, the look in his eye told Thomas he had lived for centuries and was used to getting his way as well as killing. "Don't overstep here," Thomas whispered without looking away from Cain and knowing full well Cain could hear him, "this isn't Major Nightlord, not anymore."

Cain ignored them and turned to Isaak. "You said there was news on 02," his voice was light and cheery as he crossed over to the chair and sat down. "How is he?"

"Within the empire and being treated, Mein Herr," Isaak informed Cain as he straightened. "From the report Puppet Master submitted Abel will take a few months to recover and is currently deep within the Star Palace under the empress's watchful eye."

"Has that child decided to follow orders this time?" Cain asked. Thomas shivered at the changes in Cain's voice while Kadin just looked disgusted by it.

"For now."

"Good, good, we will leave 02 alone until he leaves the empire again," Cain picked up the glass. Taking a sip of it, he blinked and looked at the liquid with his head tilted to one side. "Isaak," he laughed the name, "it's bitter."

"I added more restorative to it, Mien Herr. I can make a new one if it displeases you," Isaak said, bowing at the waist with his hand over his heart.

"No, no," Cain flicked his wrist, "it's fine." His cold eyes turned to Thomas, locking on him. "Hmm, Isaak pour them a glass of that wine you brought, I wish to ask Doctor Hall a few questions," Cain laughed lightly.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kadin took several angry steps forward. Thomas hissed at his half brother, reaching out to stop him but Kadin had already moved from Thomas' reach and Thomas had no desire to move any closer to Cain. "There is no way in hell you can be a lord," Kadin spat at Cain. Red started to bleed into Cain's eyes as the pupil began to shift so it was silted. Smiling, Cain's pointed teeth flashed in the dim light. Eyes glowing red locked on Kadin as he tilted to one side. Damp hair crackled up around his head until only the bangs remained framing his narrow features.

"It is a shame," Cain's voice hadn't changed from the cheery tones as Kadin stopped dead in his tracks, "you terrans are such fragile creatures and so short lived too. It is a wonder 02 ever decided to serve your kind, especially that cardinal." His grin widened.

Kadin stumbled back, fear now on his features. "What the hell are you?" Cain just continued to smile. It was taking all of Thomas' resolve not to stagger back.

"He is one of the gods," Isaak looked at them evenly.

"Thomas Hall," Cain stated, turning his red eyes on Thomas, "if you wish to keep your friends alive you will add Isaak in the task of building me a new body," he grinned. "02 really was terrible at watching that temper of his centuries ago. It is a shame he has so much self control now. It would have been nice to have him aid me in destroying this world."

For several long moments Thomas was at a loss for words. He knew he had no choice in this matter. Even if he disliked most of the UNASF personal who were here he had no right to decide their fate or to throw them to the wolves. "I," Thomas swallowed, his throat was unnaturally dry, "I will do as you ask… my lord."

"Good, good," Cain grinned. "Isaak take them back to the cell." Cain downed the rest of the drink, stood, and vanished into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Abel really needs another adopted kid.

Part 2 might end up being longer than I planned. For certain reasons I am going to have to have Abel in the empire for over two months at least before continuing on with a lot of the plot (crossing a content doesn't sound like fun in the middle of winter, does it?)

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	25. Chapter 22: Joy within the Impossible

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 22: Joy within the Impossible<p>

New Human Empire, two and half months later:  
>"How is this fair?" Abel's shout of indignation was cut short as he was forced to flick up the tip of his black. The elegant sword clashed with Baybars' large one. "Oh, come on, its one against, what, thirty?"<p>

"You shouldn't be complaining so much, Tovarish," Asthe called from the sidelines. "You don't see the yeniçeri complaining do you?"

Abel ignored her and with his free hand caught the yeniçeri who attacked from behind wrist. Twisting, he managed to throw the yeniçeri at Baybars. "What's the point to this anyways?" he asked, blocking several more swords with his. He wasn't really trying. This was more than likely apparent to the yeniçeri by the fact he was only using only one hand on his sword. The yeniçeri were pushed back several of them stumbled back while others seemed caught off guard by his strength.

"Because, brother, you spent two months recovering from those wounds pulse several centuries among terrans," Abel shot Seth a venomous look. She sat a small table with Asthe and Mirka, sipping at cup of tea. "I can't imagine you used a sword too often while among the terrans. You're a bit rusty." As she said this, several to the yeniçeri moved away, showing they had enough. Soon only Baybars remained. The Methuselah guard straightened and bowed, showing it was over.

"It was an honor to face off against the emperor," Baybars said.

"I'm not the emperor," Abel smiled to take the sting from his words and, holding the sword under handed, placed the flat of the blade against his shoulder blade before bowing slightly, "The honor was mine." Turning for Baybars, Abel sheathed the jeweled sword as he crossed over to Asthe and Seth. "Rusty am I, dear sister?" he grinned, ruffling her hair.

Seth glared up at him from under his hand. "Yes you are very rusty," she stated coolly. Tugging at his coat, she sighed, "You know you don't have to wear this old, ratty thing anymore, right?"

"I know," Abel sat down in the only remaining and picked up his now cold tea. The night was chilly but pleasantly so after that exercise. "But I would much rather not be seen as an emperor," he took a sip of the tea before he added, "it's bad enough you gave me this sword instead of a gun."

"Guns only slow down Methuselah and crusniks, brother, you can't tell me you haven't noticed this yet," Seth rolled her eyes, "you're just used to using them is all." Seth grinned and held up a finger, "Now before we had to your new rooms, there is something I kept forgetting to give back to you," Seth pushed an extremely old book across the table to Abel.

Frowning, Abel picked up the book and opened it. On the first page in a neat script Abel somehow recognized a note was written and signed: 'My son, I give you this book in the hopes you will find this challenge enjoyable. I noticed you have been switching your tests and Cain's, but don't worry I'm not about to tell the general or anyone your secret. Learning this language will provide a nice challenge to you even if it is no longer used. I know it will be awhile before you are able to read this note, but I wished for you to know no matter what the future holds for you I will do everything in my power to protect all four of you. You are the only children I can ever have and the only ones I can ever love as my own. Even if you never see me as your father, even if you hate humans, remember this: Never give into despair for one day all of our kind, especially you four, will be accepted. I love you, my son, Abel. Never forget and never give in. –Thomas.' Abel blinked. He remembered wanting to know what this note had said so many times as a child. After Thomas had vanished without a word he had given up on this book and kept it only as a remainder of the man. He'd completely forgotten this had been the book he'd given Seth on their way to Mars or that she'd never given it back.

"Thomas, eh?" Abel smiled at the message. "I forgot I had given you this book to learn Latin," he said sadly.

"Thomas? What does Doctor Thomas have to do with the book?" Seth asked in confusion. Abel held open the cover to her and she read it. "That sounds like him all right," Seth laughed. "'I believe in a world where all those like us will one day be accepted. Never give into despair, my children, for we will show humans we are not useless and we can live and live well,' remember when he used to tell us this?" Seth grinned. "I never understood it, though I was only eight at the time he vanished."

"Who is this Thomas you two are talking about?" Asthe looked between them in confusion as Seth passed back the book.

"Hmm," Seth looked thoughtfully at Abel, but Abel just looked back at her. He sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to give way the fact they had been created by science. "I guess in away he was our father, I barely remember him," Seth confessed. "I remember he was a lot like Lilith and later Abel, but other than this…" Seth flicked her wrist before her eyes widened. To Abel in a language only they now knew, she said, "_Abel, what if dad still lived? If he was placed into cryo because his beliefs went against to UN or something? If he was still alive somehow and Cain learned of it, then Cain might have away to get a new body without the blueprints. Thomas was one of our creators and an enhanced human. He told us himself that he had our enhancements and 'blueprints' committed to memory._"

"_I doubt he still lives, Seth_," Abel said with a slight sigh. "_He was a human after all even if he aged close to how we used to. There is no way he would have survived Armageddon._" Dad? Why had Seth called Thomas dad? "You said you wanted to show me the rooms," Abel said so Asthe could understand. He didn't want to think on Thomas right then, but he couldn't help but shudder at the idea of Cain getting a new body. Another feeling, one which scared him almost as much as the idea of Cain getting a new body, crept into him: hope. The feeling confused him as well. Why did he hope? Thomas had been a member of the UN, more than that, Thomas had been the person who had given Abel life, something he had hated having and still did.

"Right, come then," Seth jumped up, acting as if the years had melted from her. There was no hiding the look in her eye though as Abel stood as well. Asthe was only a heartbeat behind him, a look of complete annoyance on her features at being left out of yet another conversation. Following his sister back into the palace, Abel's mind wandered into the past.

November 5, 2110:  
>Where was he? Abel growled in annoyance. He'd nearly finished the book and wanted to speak with Thomas more than anything right then, but he couldn't find him. Passing a room, he glanced in and saw him there. "There you are," Abel meant to growl in annoyance, but halfway between forming the words and actually speaking his voice became excited. Racing into the room, Abel placed the book on the table before the tall man. "I've been looking everywhere for you."<p>

Thomas looked at Abel with his ever kind, light green eyes. His brown hair fell into his face in uneven strands with most of it pulled back and falling in waves just past his shoulders or over them. As always there was a look of dull pain reflected in Thomas' eyes. Despite the fact he had lived forty-eight long years Thomas didn't look a day over thirty-six. Over his green rimmed UN uniform he wore a traditional lab coat which hid the symbol of the organization Thomas disliked almost as much as Abel did.

"Now it couldn't have been everywhere if you only just found me, now can it, Abel?" Thomas asked patiently almost like a father would to their son. Abel rolled his eyes at the old man but couldn't hold back the smile from forming on his features. "Why were you looking for me?" Thomas gave Abel a kind smile which reminded him of Lilith's. "Even you couldn't have learned Latin in this amount of time."

"No not fully," Abel said, frowning. There was something off about Thomas. His eyes were glazed as if he really wasn't here at the moment. "I've gotten most of the way through it and the notes you gave me. I was just wondering why you thought Latin would be a good language for me to learn."

"If you can learn Latin then you can learn just about any language," Thomas ruffled Abel's already messy hair. Abel glared at Thomas, but for some reason he felt almost normal by this gesture. "Tell me, Abel, is it still your dream to be accepted by humans?"

"I don't know," Abel confessed with a heavy sigh. "You're really the only one who accepts us. With the way General Hall and Major Marry treat Lilith and Seth, I just don't think it's possible."

"It's only impossible if you give up so easily," Abel blinked and looked at Thomas. "People believed you, Lilith, and your siblings were impossible and yet here you are. Besides," bitterness crept into Thomas' voice, "General Hall and Major Marry both hate enhanced humans it doesn't matter who they are, if they were enhanced in anyway then they just hate them."

"Do they hate you as well?" Abel asked, revealing the fact he knew Thomas was enhanced. The man did an excellent job of hiding it from the rest of UN but the fact remained it was the only way Abel could think on why he said "our kind" or "us" and had been able to easily stop Cain and Abel's fights. "For that matter, how did you get into your position in the UN?" Abel asked, tilting his head to one side. "I thought enhanced humans were supposed to be closely watched and not permitted to gain power in any military, political, or scientific field."

Thomas sighed. "I managed to hide the fact I am enhanced from the UN," Thomas looked at the book his gaze distant. "If the UN ever discovered the truth I would be sentenced to death for getting as high in the scientific field as I have." He smiled at Abel, "I believe the risk has been well worth it. You, all four of you, have a destiny far more important than even the UN can imagine. You may have been created for a purpose, Abel, but in the years to come never forget you can achieve whatever you set your mind to. Whether it be learning a dead language or protecting those you care about, I know you can succeed."

"Why?" Abel asked bitterly, "Is it because I was created to?"

"Heavens no," Thomas shook his head. "It is who are here," Thomas pointed to Abel's heart, "and here," he pointed to Abel's head. "Science dictated what you look like, science can give life and form a person, but it can't give a person their personality. You decided who you are, Abel, not the UN and certainly not me. The years you have lived have held as much value to it as an ordinary person's no matter what people may think of you if the _veritas_ ever became known."

"_Veritas_?" Abel blinked.

"Yes," Thomas smiled at him, "tell me, do you know the meaning behind the words _Vehemens Veritas_?"

"It translates to 'violent truth,' but how can the truth be violent?" confusion flooded Abel. Violent truth, what the hell was Thomas getting at? Couldn't the man speak straight for once in his life?

"The UN has built this project on lies," Thomas said, leaning forward, his voice barely more than as whisper. "If the _truth_ of the four of you as well as the tests carried out on you and on all of the enhanced humans was ever made fully public the people would never stand for it. People only know you four were selected to lead and you somehow age more slowly than the average human. They know nothing more."

"Why would the UN hid it?" Abel asked, but he was already seeing why.

"You tell me," Thomas said a knowing gleam in his pale eyes.

"Knowledge is sometimes more powerful than military strength alone?" Abel asked uncertainly. Thomas bowed is head, showing Abel had gotten right. "How can knowledge be more powerful than military strength? I thought the point behind us was to create a stronger military bases encase war ever broke out."

"Yes and other nations have let leak some of the knowledge to civilian scientist. This means the United Nations isn't the only one trying to develop human weapons," Thomas explained. "If the UN allows too much of the knowledge they have into the general public they will lose their edge if war ever breaks out. For example if knowledge of the four of you came known the nations of the earth would want soldiers like you and war would break out. This is why the truth is violent and so closely guarded. This is why I call it _vehemens veritas_."

Abel's lips creased into a frown. "I'm not so certain I understand what you're saying," Abel slowly confessed. "Why would people kill to create more like the four of us or more like you or the others who have been enhanced?"

A soft laugh escaped Thomas as a breath. Placing his hand on Abel's head, Thomas smiled down at him, "You are still young, you needn't concern yourself with the why or what will, only with what is in the here now and that dream of yours. Focus on making it a reality." Thomas stood and Abel looked up at his lanky figure. "Promise me, Abel, you will watch after your sister and Lilith."

"You know I will," Abel snorted as if this had been obvious. He looked at the book then at Thomas, "Why are you asking this? You'll be able to see them today or tomorrow, won't you?"

"I fear I won't," Thomas confessed, looking away from Abel. "Farewell, Abel," he added in Latin, "_Farewell, my son_." With those words Thomas left Abel alone in the room. Son? Had Abel just misheard what Thomas had said? Surely yes. He was product of science, a person who had no parents. Did Thomas see Abel as a son because he had been head scientist or something?

Present day:  
>"Well, what do you think?" Seth asked, looking at Abel and grinning. Abel looked around the large entry way his lips twitching slightly as he tried to suppress the urge to scowl. It felt more like he'd walked into a mansion than anything else. Over the past two months he had told Seth repeatedly he was fine with his old rooms, but she'd told him those rooms where from the empire was still a poor nation which they no longer were. That is was unfitting for the emperor to live in such a place. "You don't need to look so horrified, dear brother," Seth giggled. "I know you're unused to such a living style, but the fact remains you're the emperor."<p>

"I'm not—"

"—the emperor," Seth rolled her eyes at the ceiling, "so you keep saying. Asthe, do you think he's the emperor?"

"I think he's an idiot," stated Asthe from where she stood, leaning against one of the walls. "He's practically getting royal treatment and doesn't want it," she gave him a smile which was half a scowl.

"Yes, I'm such an idiot for thinking this is just ridicules," Abel grumbled. The sword and new clothes had been bad enough, now Seth wanted him to move into this mansion like place, it was ridicules. He looked at Seth, "Honestly, Seth, I—" he cut off at the look of mischief in Seth's eyes. "Am I missing something, sister?"

"No, not something, but someone," Seth grinned. "Wait here," she slipped away, vanishing up the stairs. Abel sighed heavily and looked around the white, marble hall. The walls were covered in lavish hangings and there were several paintings depicting anywhere from scenes from the Human-Methuselah War to peaceful forests, plains, and deserts. Abel's eyes locked one of the smaller paintings. He recognized the style and stared it for several long moments. It depicted Abel with a small, black haired boy, Aran, on his lap. The picture had been done by Lilith the second time Aran had followed Abel to his meeting with Lilith.

"Her Majesty, put a lot of work into this place," Abel didn't look away from the painting at Asthe's voice, "the least you could do is be grateful to her for even thinking of you. Honestly, you can be very ungrateful, Tovarish."

"It's not that I'm ungrateful, Asthe," Abel sighed, his eyes still on the painting, "it's just the fact returning home would mean I might have to return to the throne."

"What did you think would happen?" Asthe demanded. "That you'd be allowed to hide in the shadows as you've done for centuries," Abel finally looked at her. Despite the contempt in her voice she looked rather amused. "Her Majesty believes you're the rightful ruler," Asthe walked over to the picture depicting a white figure sitting aside a white stallion as it charged across open grounds. Behind the horse Methuselah dressed in heavy armor raced on foot or also on horse back. The two moons were visible in the background and the white figure and horse were highlighted so the eye was drawn to them first. "You might not be living up to what you were in history but I do see some of the leader you were nonetheless."

"Asthe—"

"Shut up, I'm trying to compliment you and it's hard without you interrupting," Asthe shot him a glare.

"Then, would it be all right if I interrupted?" Seth's voice came from the stairs. Abel turned and frowned at the bundle Seth held in her arms. The way the blanket was wrapped made it look as if she was carrying a baby.

"Of course, your Majesty," Asthe bowed slightly, horror on her face for at the mere thought of not letting Seth speak.

"All right then," Seth started down the last few steps, "brother, this part will only be if you're certain you're staying in the empire."

"If you keep asking me if I'm staying then I will leave," Abel joked. Seth glared at him. "What?"

"I was trying to be serious," Seth said coolly, "because if your answer in no I have to figure what to do with her."

"Her?" Abel asked, eyeing the bundle as Seth reached their floor and walked over to Abel. Sure enough just visible in the folds of the blanket was a rounded face. A small hand closed over to the blanket and a small, mouth moved as the baby shifted in Seth's arms.

"Yes, her," Seth's voice was exasperated and excited at the same moment, but Abel couldn't take his eyes from the child. She was beautiful and perfect in very way. Slowly Abel reached up, but hesitated. The memory of the children he'd killed making it hard for him to want to hold this precious bundle. "Go on, brother," Abel took the child in his arms and smiled down at her beautiful face, "she's your daughter if you stay here in the empire."

"Wha—" Abel looked sharply at Seth.

"Oh come on," Seth winked at him, her hands behind her head, "you think I hadn't noticed you mopping in Aran's room these past few months. I thought the best way for you to move on was to have another child in your life. Do you want her or not?"

"I," Abel was at a loss for words. Another child, could he bring himself to raise another only to out live her. Abel looked at the baby as she shifted in his arms, yawning and snuggling closer to his chest. One small hand reached up and took hold of his coat. "What happened to her parents?" Abel asked, feeling he had to know before accepting the responsibility of raising her. "And what is her name?"

"Her father left her mother when he learned she was a Methuselah, her mother died shortly after giving birth to her," Seth explained. "She's only a few days old and is still unnamed."

"Any relatives?" Abel asked.

"Nope," Seth said with a frown, "her mother was an only child and I doubt the father's family wouldn't be interested in taking her since he is an outsider and a terran. Her grandparents on her mother's side past away several years ago, so she really has no one."

"Then," Abel's eyes softened as he gently moved her hand back to the blankets, "I would be honored to raise her." Seth laughed and Abel briefly saw Asthe roll her eyes at the ceiling muttering something about Abel's stupidity or something like that.

"She'll need a name then," Asthe pointed out, "or we could all just call her Princess Nightlord, if you would rather." Abel chuckled, but couldn't help but smile as well. Joy was swelling in him, a child? It had been centuries since he'd even held one. He touched her face lightly. Another large yawn revealed the girl's gums, then slowly she opened her eyes, revealing dark aquamarine eyes which looked like jewels in the light of the hall. "Well, what are going to name her, Tovarish?"

"Elizabeth," Abel said after only a moments thought.

"WhyElizabeth? Isn't that a terran name?" asked Asthe who sounded highly confused.

"Many centuries ago, long before even I was born there was a queen ofAlbioncalled Elizabeth I, she was said to be a strong willed leader," Abel explained.

"Never heard of her," Asthe shrugged and Abel laughed softly, still looking at the newly namedElizabeth.

At this Seth laughed. "Are you naming her that becauseElizabethwas a strong queen or because she was—" Abel glared at his sister, scowling. "All right, all right,Elizabethit is, but I'm just going to call Eliza."

Abel smiled at his and then atElizabeth. "Thank you, Seth," he spoke softly, but meant the words with all his heart.

"You'll be cursing me when she starts to steal your sleep, brother," Seth laughed. "Don't forget babies cry a lot." Abel chuckled and shook his head, still grinning. The joy he felt was strong, far stronger than it had been in centuries.

xxx

Thomas frowned as he looked at the most recent sample of Cain's DNA Isaak had brought him. The dark haired man was going through the notes Thomas had jotted down while in the holding cell over the past several nights. "His DNA is too badly damaged," Thomas straightened, shaking his head. "There is no way to use to clone him and we don't have the resources necessary to start from scratch." What Cain was asking bordered on the impossible. "Even if we could clone him, his new body will be damaged as well," Thomas spoke more to himself, "more than likely paralyzed from waist down with some nerve damage at best."

"It will have to do," Isaak said coolly, pulling out a cigarillo and lighting it.

"No smoking in here, please," Thomas said without turning to the man, "you wouldn't want to compromise this, would you?" Isaak pressed the cigarillo into the table and Thomas shook his head.

Thomas had been working on this none stop ever since Cain had demanded it. At first he couldn't figure why Cain needed a new body, but the more time he spent studying cells of his son, he began to see why. Cain's current body was slowly falling apart. Isaak had managed to slow the process, but it wasn't permanent. It was actually amazing Cain could still move. By all rights he should have been in a state of paralysis if not dead. Then there were the blood samples Isaak had given him which showed nano-machines, ingrained so completely into the blood and even in the cells of Cain's skin, removing them would kill him.

"I need to take a look of Herr Cain," Thomas began with as much tactic as he could. Turning to Isaak, he explained, "If I could find the least compromised DNA, it would make so the clone will closer to how he originally was or if Abel were here—"

"Mein Herr is searching for Abel devising how to capture Abel as we speak," Isaak interrupted. "Once Abel is with us, Mein Herr will have no use for a new body," Thomas felt himself go cold at Isaak's words. Twins were close to clones, but Cain couldn't seriously be thinking of trying to take Abel's body. Moving the mind to a clone who had none was simple, but moving it into a twin's body which had a personality and mind of his own was impossible. It wasn't this which horrified Thomas though, Abel was also one his children, no matter how much he cared for Cain; he couldn't just standby and watch as Cain basically killed his twin brother.

"You can't be serious," Thomas leapt to his feet, fatigue and hunger forgotten. "Abel is his brother; he cared for Abel more than anything else in this world…" Isaak was smiling, "You can't—" Thomas' protest died in his throat at the sound of someone in the door and the sight of Isaak bowing.

"Can't, can't what?" asked a cheery voice. Thomas turned to see Cain walk into the room and look at the equipment which had been dragged out of storage and was being repaired slowly by Isaak. Every movement Cain made spoke of a coiled spirant ready to spring. Despite his cheery outer demeanor, there was something wicked lurking just out of sight. Thomas remembered vividly his son's eyes turning red and the vampire like features which had become dominate so quickly in Cain. Also despite the fact Cain was hovering in death's door, he radiated power which would have been unmatched by even the strongest enhanced human. It was just another reminder Cain was no longer human, but something more. A god as Isaak called it.

"I," Thomas swallowed, "I'm not so certain how well the clone will be," Thomas half lied. "If you would permit I would like to scan your body to see if there is some DNA which is in fairly good condition. It would make it so the – the clone would be better off." Cain tilted his head to one side, smiling at Thomas. His heart skipped a beat and mouth went dry. Cain was wearing only a short sleeved shirt and long black paints. He wore his plain boots but none of this hit his strong arms or the deadliness of his movements.

"All right," Cain shrugged, "I see no harm in doing so, what do you think, Isaak?" Cain looked at Isaak who looked at Cain thoughtfully.

"I don't know Mien Herr, he will need DNA which isn't as damaged as what he has," Isaak nodded finally; "I think it best, Mein Herr." Cain nodded happily before jumping up onto the table and sitting down before Thomas.

Swallowing his nerves, Thomas moved some of the equipment and began to run an old scanner over Cain. He would rather not poke him with a needle right then or act in anyway which would make Cain attack him. Data appeared on the old computer which Thomas and Isaak had gotten to work for this.

"_My god_," Thomas breathed in utter shock as he started nano-machines infused in every inch of Cain's body, they were activate, destroying the extremely damaged cells and replicating them to be slightly less damaged. Despite the fact the machines where really visible Thomas knew it had to be them. To most it just looked as if Cain was falling apart before healing at an alarming rate. "There," Thomas said, pointing at the screen at what looked to be some of least damaged genetic material.

When Thomas looked at Cain he tried not leap back in shock at Cain's face being less than an inch from his. Isaak moved so he was before Cain and wordlessly Cain allowed Isaak to remove his shirt. Carefully almost reverently Isaak removed drew the blood and part of the skin which Thomas had pointed to. Passing the genetic material to Thomas Isaak never once turned from Cain. Thomas shakily took it and moved away to look at it. He tried to ignore the fact Cain was watching him and just worked.

It was impossible, Thomas decided, to have such a recovery rate and to still have a body which was failing. It was impossible. He couldn't think on what could have done such damage to Cain. Then there were the two members of this group Thomas had met: Isaak and Dietrich, what was Cain doing with such people? For that matter what had his son become?

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>I really hope I didn't wreck the story by introducing Thomas a fatherly figure of sorts to Abel and Seth.

On the uniform I have Thomas wearing. I sort of imagine command having the red rimmed like Cain's, security having the blue rimmed like Abel's, the scientist having green rimmed like Seth's, and medical yellow rimmed like Lilith's. I just thought it would make sense. Also right after the conversation with Abel in the flashback, Thomas was placed into cryo so he still the same age.

Yep, the reason the book is titled such is starting to become clear. It wasn't as obvious as it was in _The Winter Rose_, but hey it is more obvious why it is titled such than _Divergent Path _was.

There is a picture now up on my Deviant Art account (flame800900) of the Hall brothers as well as some of their back-story.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	26. Chapter 23: Plans, Part 1

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 23: Plans, Part 1: From the Past<p>

Three months later:  
>It was hard to believe three months had passed since Elizabeth had come into Abel's life. It felt as if time had flown by so quickly. Elizabeth sucked on the bottle, her small hand closing around one of his fingers and the other trying to get at the bottle. "She's only gotten cutter," Seth appeared out of nowhere causing Abel to scowl at her. "She isn't going to cry just because her aunt appears out of nowhere. Besides," Seth sat down beside Abel and leaned against his arm, "she's too busy eating to notice me." Seth grinned down at Elizabeth. "Do remember when I was this young?"<p>

Abel laughed softly. "Of course not, I was extremely young myself then too, Seth. The earliest memory I have of you is when Cain and I stole cakes and sweets to throw you a party."

Giggling, Seth grinned, "I can just see a young you trying to out run that overweight cook the UN employed. Man he could certainly run, couldn't he? I remember once I wanted to try and return the parties you and Cain managed to throw me but I ended up chased around the base until you appeared out of nowhere and rescued me," Seth grinned at the memory before she reached over and tickled the now sated Elizabeth. She squirmed, smiling.

"Why are you really here, Seth? It couldn't have been to see Elizabeth, you just saw her an hour ago," Abel looked at his sister, frowning slightly. Standing, he walked over to Elizabeth's crib and gently placed her in it. A large yawn escaped her before she snuggled against her stuffed tiger and fell asleep.

"To talk without Asthe around of course," Seth leaned back in the love seat and looked at him with her jaded eyes. "You're birthday is coming up in two weeks and then there is the matter of what Ion sent me in his last report."

"What does my birthday have to do with anything?" Abel asked, returning to the seat and watching Elizabeth sleeping. She looked so peaceful. "Also what are the reports?"

"Well I was thinking of throwing a party and announcing your return then, but," Seth sighed, "I've been putting off going to Albion. There was word that the pope was coming in to help with treaty. If I don't show soon they might take it as empire isn't interested in the treaty. Both of us have been working too long for that to happen. The only problem is I would have to leave within the day in order to make it there and that would mean you not getting a birthday again. I don't want that either."

Abel chuckled and shook his head. "Seth, I honestly don't need a birthday party. If I was several centuries younger perhaps, but I honestly don't see the point in celebrating the fact I am that much closer to one thousand years old," Abel scowled at the thought of turning a thousand, granted he still had twenty-three years until then but that was blink of an eye to a crusnik. "As for the treaty, it would be good for you to see how the outside world works now days. You haven't left the empire in centuries after all."

"Hmm, I could do with getting out, but if that is the case I would need an advisor who knew terrans extremely well," Seth looked at him. "You and Asthe will be my advisors then," she grinned.

"Seth," Abel sighed heavily, looking at his daughter, "I don't think it wise for me to leave the empire. The humans are more than likely still hunting me and it will put you at odds with part of the Vatican."

"Yes," nodding, Seth shot him another smile, "but only the part which isn't there. It would be for the best, dear brother. You know terrans extremely well, to the point I even mistook you for one when you returned the first time with Esther. Asthe is good, but she hasn't had your experience with the terrans and you have worked with the pope and worked for Cardinal Caterina. If you're worried about Eliza she isn't going to awaken for years and she can still come with us, but have to have a yeniçeri with her at all times, she is the princess after all."

Abel hesitated, glancing at his daughter. There were several stuffed animals around her including one of the white tiger Asthe had given her. It was actually Elizabeth's favorite toy which Asthe reminded Abel of every time he saw her. "All right, when do we leave?"

"As soon as you and Eliza are packed and you've changed out of that ratty old coat and into your formal attire. You're the emperor and you should look the part," Abel was about to protest but Seth continued, "and yes I am aware of the fact that is your emperor's coat, but you should look like the now day emperor. I've even gotten Elizabeth clothes so she looks like a little princess, minus the crown, I just can't see a three month old with a crown, can you?"

"The empire doesn't have crowns," Abel pointed out, "but fine I will change." He really disliked wearing such wealth. For some reason it sent a chill threw his bone. Granted the empire hadn't been a rich nation when it had started out, but now… "Also, you are not stepping—"

"—down? Yes, I am aware you're going to wait until the world has caught fire to return to being emperor, brother," Seth kissed him lightly on the cheek before she slipped off love seat. "We depart tomorrow," she spoke of tonight in Methuselah terms, "so you had best hurry. I will call the servants." Before Abel could protest she was gone.

Looking at his daughter, Abel told her, "You're lucky you're an only child."

Near sunset, a day later:  
>Abel walked beside a servant who was holding Elizabeth as if she was a jewel. Elizabeth wore elegant clothes which somehow looked out of place on such a small child. It had been a strenuous trip, but Albion was in sight now and Abel sure didn't envy the pilots who had been up since last night, umm, yesterday. Abel entered the room his sister was in, seated on a throne like chair with her veiled hat, resting in her lap. Asthe stood on her left with Baybars on her right. The room was lined with many of the yeniçeri who hadn't remained in the empire to guard Mirka.<p>

A grin split Seth's features as she greeted him, "Hi, brother, Eliza looks so cute," women! Before leaving both Seth and Mirka had been talking about how cute Elizabeth looked. Abel thought she looked cute no matter what she wore. The white squirrel Seth had named Abel hissed as Abel stopped before his sister. "Hush, Abel," Seth chided the squirrel before giving him a nut to chew on.

"Yeah, why'd you name a squirrel after me?" Abel asked, looking at the squirrel.

"He puffs out his cheeks when he eats, you puff your cheeks when you eat," Seth teased him.

"Oh, dear Lord," Abel muttered a quick prayer knowing it annoyed Seth just as much as this was annoying him.

"Real reason then," Seth said huffily, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at him, "I missed you and he had white fur like you have hair. There, that's the real reason." Abel smiled at her. She looked at him, pouted as she looked away before looking at him and smiling. "We will be arriving shortly," she informed him for the fourth time since he'd woken, with had been less than an hour ago.

"So you have said," Abel half laughed half smiled at her. There was only a viewing screen in this room and Abel stood before it. Quickly he moved to the seat beside Seth's and sat down, holding out his hands to the servant. Wordlessly she passed Elizabeth to him. Abel knew when they landed he would be escorting his sister and unable to hold Elizabeth, but that didn't mean he couldn't hold her now. Turning his gaze to the viewing screen, he saw Londinium highlighted in the setting rays of the sun. It was a beautiful sight, one which reminded him of Earth just as the sun peeked over it as he had seen on the moon base and later on _the Ark_. Even this sight paled in comparison to the beauty of seeing Earth from space.

Beside Abel, Seth shifted in her seat before putting on her hat and draping the heavy veil over her face. The screen showed them coming in for a landing at the port here. There was only one other ship docked right then and it was the _Tristan_. Abel could just make out the crew of the _Tristan_ watching the Imperial coming in. Before the crew were Inquisition and Albion guards and before even them where six figures. One was easily seen being dressed in all white with gold trimming. It was Alessandro. Beside him was Caterina, seen almost as a stain of blood against the night. Just behind her was figure dressed in heavy armor who Abel had a sinking feeling was Brother Petro. The other three Abel had to guess at but he suspect the figure next to Alessandro was Esther with Lord Walsh behind her and Ion beside Lord Walsh.

Seth stood and Abel reluctantly passed Elizabeth to the servant who wrapped her in a thick, warm blanket. Also standing, Abel made sure the hat much like Seth's but smaller and without a veil was straight before offering his sister his arm. Several of the yeniçeri moved before them. They would disembark first. Seth gently placed her hand on his arm and the two of them started slowly after the yeniçeri. The servant was just behind them, holding Elizabeth gently, the beautiful blanket making it clear Elizabeth was part of the imperial family. Behind the servant almost flanking her were Baybars and Asthe, bring up the rear of the procession.

Stopping at the top of the ramp while the yeniçeri filled out to form two rows, Abel looked at Seth. "Ready to appear as a member of the Imperial family again, brother?" asked Seth, her voice distorted to make her sound older than her thirteen year old body allowed normally.

"Never ready," Abel replied with a smile, "but I will do so for you, my sister." With those words they stepped forward and started down the ramp. Abel's heavy cape was unaffected by the light breeze but it whipped the soft, silky strains of his unbound hair behind him.

Moving between the yeniçeri, eyes locked on distant group, Abel felt his heart flutter with uneasy. His unease was hidden behind a blank façade. "Welcome to Albion, Empress Vradica," Esther stepped forward, wearing a long black dress with stripes of white through it. They stopped before Esther and Alessandro. The boyish pope was staring wide eyed at the empress as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"It is an honor to be here," Seth replied evenly, sounding a little amused by Esther's formality. While Seth spoke, Abel's eyes skimmed the crowd. Jessica could be seen but like nearly everyone else her eyes were locked on Seth as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The only one who seemed to have taken notice of Abel was Ion. The boy stood with his mouth gaping and eyes wide. Abel knew his cape and the armor on his left shoulder bore the symbol of Nightlord bloodline.

Before anyone else could speak, Ion, who actually seemed to have not recognized Abel as being Abel, suddenly went down on one knee. This movement made Virgil look towards Abel as well. At once he followed Ion's gesture, going down on one knee as well. The Methuselah from Ghetto who Esther had assimilated into the Albion royal guard stared at Virgil before their eyes fell over the symbol Abel wore, as one they followed the movement as well. Abel suppressed the urge to groan and glare at his sister as the yeniçeri turned and knelt as well. There went the hope the crest of the Nightlords' had been forgotten. Seeming to realize all those who were Methuselah were bowing Asthe and Baybars followed as well. Seth didn't move and neither did the servant having no doubt been told not to kneel by Seth.

In the ancient Methuselah language a chant rose to the moons above, "_Hail the lord of deepest night, hail the return of the emperor, hail Emperor Nightlord_!"

"Well seems you're popular, brother," Seth whispered, her voice lost to all but Abel thanks to the repeating chant.

"Shut up," Abel said barely moving his lips and silently seething.

The chant changed smoothly into Latin. "Hail the lord of deepest night, hail the return of the emperor, hail Emperor Nightlord!" As the name was uttered the Inquisition raised their weapons, minus Petro and pointed them at Abel and Seth. The reaction from the yeniçeri was immediate. Leaping to their feet, they raced around Abel, Seth, and the servant holding Elizabeth and held their weapons at the Inquisition.

"Lower your weapons!" Caterina called to the Inquisition. "He is a member of the Imperial family, a leader of the empire who are now our allies. Lower your weapons!" she called sternly.

Alessandro looked from Abel to Petro and stammered, "P-please, B-brother P-Petro, m-make them st-stand down."

The reaction from Petro was immediate. "Stand down!" his bellow easily carried over the noisy night. The Methuselah had been snarling at the Inquisition. "It is his Holiness' wish, stand down now!" slowly the Inquisition lowered their weapons.

"My children," Seth called to the yeniçeri, "be at peace, there is no need to start a war over this matter. My brother is unharmed." The yeniçeri moved from their battle stances but shot mistrustful looks at the Inquisition.

Abel shot Seth a look, both his eyebrows raised, "Told you I should have remained in the empire." Seth didn't reply as she forced Abel to walk towards Esther and the pope. Just great, he really was regretting returning now, not to the empire but to human territories. Besides why did people have to bow the moment they saw the Nightlord symbol.

"I-I am s-sorry," Pope Alessandro said as he nervously glanced at Seth. She released Abel's armor and he took a step back, making it clear to everyone there he wasn't the one in charge or representing the empire. The Methuselah had all risen when the Inquisition had prepared to attack Abel and some of them shifted, watching him as if they couldn't believe who and what they were seeing.

"It's not your fault," Seth said kindly, almost gently. On the way here Abel had filled Seth in on Alessandro's and Caterina's personalities as well as leading styles, which in Alessandro's case was a lack thereof. "If it is anyone's faults, it's my brother's for being an idiot."

Abel grunted, but didn't another wise speak. A thought had occurred to him: where had Francesco gotten those pictures? Abel was certain there were none within the Vatican, so where? Esther was greeting Seth now as well. Quickly Abel returned his attention to the conversation. It was unimportant now where those photos had come from. Right then he had to focus on the here and now.

Catching Caterina's eye, Abel gave her a small smile which she returned but there was a worried glint in her steely gaze. When they started for the carriages Caterina managed to fall in beside him. "What are you doing here?" she asked him in barely more than a whisper. "I thought you would stay in the empire not return," there was worry lacing her voice despite the fact she was trying so hard to suppress it.

"The empress thought it wise if I came along because I know so much about the outside," Abel sighed. "I am glad his Eminence hasn't harmed you," he looked at Caterina, she looked paler than usual, but otherwise seemed to be in good health. "How have you been?"

Caterina looked at him sternly out of the corner of her eye before she let out the smallest of sighs. "Honestly, I was worried about you," she confessed, her eyes traveling to where the empress walked beside Esther and Alessandro with Baybars, Petro, and Lord Walsh behind them. Ion was staying rather close to Esther as well, closer than just casual friends would be walking. "Tres reported you had a run in with the Contra Mondi near the border and barely escaped him," she explained. "I thought he may have followed across the border."

"No such luck," Abel said with a smile at Caterina's cocked eyebrow and looked of disapproval. "I doubt he could have pursued me even if he wanted to. He wasn't healing after that battle," Abel explained. Changing the subject somewhat he asked, "How is Leon?"

"The same always," Caterina said lightly, "one would think he hadn't nearly lost him arm and only taken a midnight stroll." Abel smiled, trying not to laugh. Caterina smiled softly up at him, "I must admitted I did miss your company, my friend," she touched his arm lightly making it seem like she brushed by mistake so the Inquisition wouldn't take noticed.

"As did I," Abel smiled down at the young woman who he'd thought he might never see again. "Who else from the AX is here?" he asked casually, adding, "You don't have to tell, seeing as I am now from a foreign nation."

Caterina smiled, "You are still the same Abel to me," she said lightly, "no matter which nation you serve… or lead." Abel managed to suppress a groan, but his scowl did appear causing Caterina to laugh lightly, "So Seth is Augusta?" she asked, "Unless you have two sisters, that is?"

"No, only the one and she's hard enough to live with," Abel's voice dropped as he tried and failed to keep it from his sister's hearing. Seth stopped and turned to him, showing she'd heard before she started off again. When the sun rose he had no doubt in his mind she was going to hit him or just steal Elizabeth for a time. More than likely it would be a combination of both; Seth did enjoy stealing Aran and Azul. He suspected she'd only refrained from doing so with Elizabeth because Abel had only had her for three months.

Caterina smiled at his words and Seth's reaction. "Looks like her hearing is just as good as yours," she commented before looking at the yeniçeri surrounding them as well as several of the Inquisition. "Let's just hope our guards don't try to start a war."

Chuckling softly Abel said, "I'm more worried about Hague or Kaya being here than the Inquisition doing something stupid. Though," his eyes locked on Petro, "I wouldn't put it past Petro to act brashly. Let's just hope he doesn't try to challenge Baybars," Abel pointed to the head of the yeniçeri, "to a holly duel. It would get far more out of hand than the fight I had with him when trying to distract them from Ion and Esther back in Carthage."

"Granted you were holding back in that fight," Caterina pointed out.

"What? You want me to overstep and end up destroying a city," Abel said this lightly, meaning it as a joke because he hadn't overstepped in centuries. Caterina seemed to get it and just smiled coolly at him as they approached the waiting carriages. The of the carriages before the Inquisition, royal guard, and yeniçeri mounted steads, leaving only Lord Walsh to protect Esther, even though he wasn't a guard, Baybars with Seth, and Petro with Alessandro. The six of them entered one carriage one at a time. Esther lingered, taking Ion's hand. The noblemen kissed her hand before allowing her enter the carriage. "Young love," Abel couldn't help but say. Caterina smiled at him before leading the way to another carriage. Abel paused, noticing the servant with his daughter enter another carriage with three members of the yeniçeri and the rest of the servants.

"Idiot," Asthe chided him, "if you're worried about I'll go with them." Abel looked at her to see Asthe smiling at him, "After you have to go with the Cardinal, it wouldn't be proper for the emperor to ride with servants."

"And it would be for the duchess or Elizabeth?" Abel asked.

"If it was an ordered I would ride with those terrans, but that would mean accepting the fact you are our emperor, now wouldn't?" Asthe asked, grinning at him. Abel looked at her, knowing the yeniçeri and everyone else was waiting for them to get into a carriage. "Well?"

"All right, fine," Abel grumbled, "but only this once am I asking you to do this Asthe." She rolled her eyes as he made it a request and not an order. Grumbling about him being really stupid, she walked over to the carriage which Elizabeth was in and entered it. Quickly Abel moved to the one which Caterina and entered and clambered in. He was forced to take off his hat because of his and sat down beside Caterina. Ion didn't seem to notice Abel at first, for which he was grateful.

"What happened to the Duchess of Kiev?" Caterina asked as the carriage jolted forward. A familiar wave of motion sickness washed over Abel, but he forced it back, hoping Ion would continue to look out the small window.

"She," Abel glanced at Ion again before continuing, "went into the cairrage after Elizabeth Nightlord," he slowly said.

"You have a daughter?" Caterina's eyes narrowed.

"Adopted," Abel quickly explained, knowing all too well Caterina was now extremely suspicious. "My sister adopted her under my name after I returned. She thought it would help bring back normalcy to the empire."

"I see," Caterina smiled at him, her eyes shining, "you always were a good fatherly figure. She is extremely lucky to have you."

"The way Asthe says it is that she's going to be wrecked by me," Abel stated, grinning, "something about idiots not making good parents." Caterina laughed lightly at this.

"She doesn't know you that well then," Caterina commented.

Out of the corner of his, Abel saw Ion turn to them and suddenly leap to his feet. "What the hell?" he pointed at Abel, mouth open wide.

"Language, Ion," Abel said lightly, "you are in presence of a cardinal after all."

"_You're _the middle child!" Ion shouted at Abel. "How can you be? You're a geezer, someone who worked for the Vatican. There is no way in hell, you're the emperor."

"What part of 'watch your language' did you not hear?" Abel asked, glaring at the kid. "As for being the middle child of the Nightlord siblings, yes I am and I am not the emperor, now sit down before you fall over."

"You are not him!" snarled Ion, looking as if he was ready to lung at Abel and rip the Nightlord symbol from his clothes. "The emperor would never have left his people and joined the Vatican! He would have stayed and led his people instead of having the empress lead."

"You have a problem with Augusta?" Abel asked, watching in amusement at the horror which appeared on Ion's face. "She's been doing an excellent job this past eight centuries."

"That's not what I'm saying," Ion took only a step forward and he was starting Abel in the eye. "You're not the first and only emperor, you're a priest from the Vatican, the guardian Angel of the terrans!" he shouted, baring his fangs at Abel. Abel just looked calmly at the boy. Somehow this was rather amusing and nowhere near the worst he'd faced when he had actually been leader of the colony and later the empire. "You'd better not force Augusta to step down!" he growled, hair bristling in his anger.

"I have no desire to return to a seat of power," Abel stated calmly. "Though it is a shame Azul's descent is acting so childish about this." Ion stiffened, staring at Abel for several long moments as his eyes slowly began to bug. "Yes, Azul was my son," Abel smiled at Ion, "which makes you my great some odd grandkid."

Ion stared at him and stared at him before slowly asking, "So it is true, the emperor did adopt the first in my line and that is the reason the empress keeps us as her second?"

"I don't know the reason Augusta keeps you're line as her second," Abel said smoothly, smiling at Ion, "but yes, I did take in the Fortuna brothers." Before Ion could reply an explosion sounded from just ahead of them. The carriage lurched to a sudden halt. Quickly Abel caught Caterina before she could fall from her seat while Ion shouted in surprise and fell back with a thump onto his seat. "The Orden?" Abel asked before covering Caterina as splinters of wood went flying. Metal ground as Abel dared to look up just in time to see a doll dressed as a maid, tearing off the roof with help of a Death Hunter.

Quick as a flash Abel leapt, drawing his sword in a fluid movement and running the doll through. "We are under attack!" the warning sound came from one of the Inquisition seconds before he was swarmed by Death Hunters. A shriek escaped the man before he was torn apart by the greedy hunters.

Scanning the area, relief flooded Abel at the sight of Asthe holding his daughter and being protected by the yeniçeri as she raced for where Seth and the other leaders were. "Caterina," Abel looked at her, "we are going to have regroup with main carriage so the guards aren't too thinly spread." She nodded. Wiping his blade on doll's clothes before he sheathed, he glanced around. The doors could be opened but he could hear Death Hunters and more dolls around it. "May I?" he asked her.

Caterina frowned for a second before realizing what he was saying. "We are surrounded and I would be a liability on foot, so you may," she said calmly. Carefully Abel picked her up, gathering her in his arms before he leapt up to the top of the wrecked carriage. As he suspected the driver was gone, "Ion, stay close," he called over his shoulder to the young Methuselah before leaping over the Death Hunters. Landing, Abel tore off across the ground. His speed slowed to that of a human's so as not to harm Caterina. The soft sound of footsteps warned Abel more than just Ion was following him. Gun shots hissed past Abel, a Death Hunter appeared beside him. Quickly he leapt, whipped around and kicking the Hunter away from the two of them.

"My lord!" several yeniçeri were breaking off from the empress's guard.

"Stay with the empress!" Abel shouted at them, twisting around another Death Hunter and racing forward once more. As one the yeniçeri obeyed his order, falling back to cover the empress. Seth had out two daggers which she held underhanded and slashed at the Hunters and dolls who somehow managed to get through the line. Esther seemed to have forgotten a gun and Petro was focused on protecting the unarmed pope. At last Abel broke through the line of Inquisition, royal guard, and yeniçeri, skidding to a halt he set down Caterina. "You should be safe here," Abel said before drawing his sword and joining the guards.

"Brother!" Abel glanced over his shoulder and saw Seth drat over to him, thrusting her daggers threw two necks. Vile blood, a scent which closely resembled death filled the air. Seth landed beside him. "Shall we end this?"

"If you are asking to activate the crusnik my answer is no," Abel stated a teasing smile on his face, showing he knew what she'd meant. "Together?" he asked more out of tradition than anything else.

"Always, brother, always," before the yeniçeri could react bother Seth and Abel raced forward. Abel suspected he'd turned into a white blur as Seth had no doubt turned into a green one. The people around them seemed to be moving in slow motion. Seth's hat was ripped from her head, but she seemed not to notice as she leapt onto two Death Hunters, beheading them before they knew it. Abel darted past her, his blade easily slicing through a Death Hunter. He briefly slowed as he swung around, slashing his blade up and threw another Death Hunter. Seeming to predict his actions, Seth moved so she covered him. Her daggers were silvery blurs and green eyes stained with red.

Despite the years which had passed, despite not having fought side by side since the war, Abel felt himself falling back into the old pattern. Their movements almost perfect, only a heartbeat off the timing it had been at eight centuries ago. No matter how many Seth and Abel took down more seemed to poor from the shadows. It was an endless tide of enemies. Without uttering a word between them Abel and Seth fell back to the circle of guards Baybars held out Seth's Hat to her and she took it, only just getting it back on before too many people noticed her. Abel fell into step with the leader of the yeniçeri fighting back to back, each matching other's swordsmanship.

"What are your orders?" Baybars asked Abel and Seth, "We can't hold this position forever." Abel cut down another of the enemies, giving Baybars time to heft his sword and slash through three of the enemy.

"Lord Walsh!" Abel called to Virgil who was trying to guard Esther as best he could with only the handful of ghetto Methuselah who remained as the last of the royal guard. "Is the entrance into the Ghetto near here still accessible?"

Virgil shouted back, "Yes, Emperor, but only one of your line can open it now!" He brandished his blade, taking down a Death Hunter as he spoke. "It doesn't help matters we are pinned down here," Virgil pointed out.

"Form a barrier," Abel shouted to the yeniçeri who were now the largest in force, "stay close to me, I am going to punch a hole in their ranks." Moving around the yeniçeri who had been trying to protect him, Abel stepped forward and raised his hand. The energy built in him until he released it. The ground was torn apart as the forces were blasted black. Before they could move, the gape he had created was filled. Damn! Abel prepared another strike.

"Get down!" Asthe's shout of warning caused several of the yeniçeri to leap forward. Abel didn't have time to react before the yeniçeri moved him back with the rest of the leader. Shrieks filled the air. Abel's eyes widened at the sight of the weapon which had just been used: the Arrow of Belial.

"Von Kämpfer," Abel shook off the yeniçeri and stood. Sure enough Isaak could be seen standing in the mists of destruction. The teenage boy beside him was held tightly to a familiar, short figure with several of the Death Hunters holding a far more familiar figure. It couldn't be. Thomas! There was a long cut down the man's face and fresh blood trickled from his wrists to ground. The sight of Thomas in such a state sent a jolt of white hot anger through him which pale in comparison to the joy at seeing the man alive once more.

Without thinking Abel raced forward. At once Baybars took hold of him, "You mustn't, my lord," Baybars' gruff words fell on deaf ears. Abel's superior strength dragged the two of them forward.

"Brother!" at Seth's shout several more yeniçeri took hold of Abel, stopping him from moving any further. No, Abel watched as the shadows began to swallow the figures.

Not fully knowing why, Abel shouted, "Thomas!" At once the scientists head snapped up and his eyes covered with a blindfold. "Let go," he snarled, but the yeniçeri didn't do so. He had to get to him, but it was impossible. No – nothing was impossible. With every last shred of his strength Abel moved forwards once more before he at last broke free of the guards. Racing forward, Abel slashed through the Death Hunters who leapt at him.

"Abel!" realization dawned on Thomas' face. "Stay back!" he shouted at Abel, fear sweeping aside all other emotions. "You're playing right into their hands, run, Abel!" there was desperation in Thomas' voice now. Abel stopped, staring at Thomas who was well over forty feet from him. "He's where the maze is! Remember, the maze!" Thomas tried to say more but Dietrich stopped him by having one of the Death Hunters cover Thomas' mouth. The shadows swallowed the figures and the Death Hunters started to retreat.

Abel heard several of the yeniçeri walk over to him, "My lord?" one of them asked. The Orden had Thomas. Abel's free hand balled into a fist a mixture of emotions coursing through him. On one hand he was happy to discover Thomas was alive but on the other it meant Cain had the blueprints. He heard Seth walk over to him and slowly said, "He has the blueprints."

"I know," Seth touched his hand. "It was a stupid but noble effort to try and get to him, brother. Come on, the others are moving out and I think Asthe needs help with Elizabeth. She woke during the battle and won't stop crying." Abel managed a weak smile at what Seth was trying to do.

"'He's where the maze is,' did he mean Cain?" Abel looked at Seth who flicked her wrist. Abel turned and saw Asthe coming towards them with the rest of the yeniçeri. What remained of the servants were getting the carriages with the least amount of damage back up which was basically all but the one Abel had been in with Caterina and Ion.

"Here," Asthe passed Abel the screaming baby, "she's making me go deaf." Abel finally laughed and held his daughter, trying to sooth her. "I'll get the tiger; it might stop her damned screaming." With that Asthe gave Abel a smile of relief before she race over to the luggage.

"Seth."

"Hmm?" Seth looked up at him.

"I'm going to stay out with the yeniçeri and Inquisition in case of another attack, can you take Elizabeth? I don't want her out here," Abel explained.

"Of course," Seth grinned, "I don't think any of the guards are going to be in carriage." Holding out her arms, Abel carefully passed her Elizabeth who protested by crying louder. Asthe reappeared just then, "If there is a god I thank Him," Seth said as Asthe placed the tiger on Elizabeth who stopped crying, one small hand closing over the paw. Seth headed for the carriage. Only Esther, Alessandro, Seth, Caterina, Petro and Asthe entered the carriage. As they started off once more, Abel was forced to stay near the carriage by the yeniçeri some of whom made it clear they would rather Abel be within the carriage than outside it.

"You know, my lord," Abel looked at Baybars as the taller man spoke to him, "the legends and history didn't quite cover how strong you are the field ofbattle."

Abel sighed and shook his head. "One man can't replace or compete against an army or replace it no matter how skilled they are or how much time they had spent on the field," Abel glanced up at _the Ark_. Would Cain head there if he learned Thomas' had told Abel where he was hiding?

"True, but they can turn the tide in our favor," Baybars replied evenly.

"What's with the kid?" Abel heard Petro demand from within the carriage. Both Baybars and Abel exchanged looks and smiled.

"She's my niece, have a problem with that?" came the mature voice of Empress Augusta. "Well, adopted niece, but still my niece all the same." Abel smiled, but didn't speak as Caterina spoke to Petro, explaining this as well.

xxx

Pain laced through Thomas' jaw. Stumbling back, blood leaked from mouth from where the cheek had been split. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" Kadin snarled. "You told Rat where we are to have him also hold us captive, are you completely insane?"

"I told Abel where we are," Thomas wiped the blood from his mouth and glared at his half-brother, "because he and Cain are on opposite sides. Think about, was that really the defiant boy we knew out there today? He was working extremely hard to protect those around him, it wasn't just Cain who the centuries have changed, but Abel as well."

"Damn you," Kadin took hold of Thomas' lab coat collar. Ringing filled Thomas' ears as he was slammed back into the wall, the metal pressed into the buries he had received during their venture into the London base from when Kadin had tried to slip away and later when Thomas had taken too long on gather what was needed for the next stage of cloning Cain's body. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

"Keep all of us alive," Thomas growled, glaring at Kadin. "What have you been doing, Kadin?" he demanded. "At every turn you cause nothing but problems. The last time you did the food they are giving us was cut back the time before that one of us had to take a beating and now you're trying to cause more problems. Don't you see it doesn't matter if we're enhanced or not anymore as long as we just make it through this alive?"

"Thomas is right, Kadin," one of the officers stepped forward. "The moment we woke in this future and Cain captured us, it doesn't matter what we were in the past only that we make it out of this and find the new governments if possible."

"The UN is gone," Thomas painted, narrowing his eyes at Kadin. At his words, Kadin snarled and pressed Thomas into the wall harder. "They aren't coming back, the world works differently now," Thomas meet his half-brother's angered gaze with a calm look. Kadin slammed him back. Agony shot through Thomas before he slid to the ground half conscious.

"Go to hell!" Kadin spat at Thomas before storming to the far side of the cell. Two people rushed over to help Thomas, the others gathered around Kadin.

"What's the plan?" Jessica Marry asked Kadin. "We're still going to escape and try to get the nations to except the UN again, right?"

"Yes," Kadin replied tersely.

"They're idiots," the woman, kneeling over Thomas said, shooting a glare over shoulder at the larger group. "If Tabitha was here…" she let the threat hang.

"Rachel," Thomas placed a hand on Rachel's arm and managed a small, pained smile, "be at peace, we can't afford to fight amongst ourselves now." Rachel snorted.

"Besides if your sister was here I think we'd be out of here in a heartbeat or Kadin would have beaten up by now. Perhaps it is a good thing she isn't here," Conner the name of the man. He was average height and had managed to make it to the rank of Colonel before it was discovered he was an enhanced human and sentenced to death. Rachel was the younger sister of Tabitha Williams she said had been Abel's second in the security force. Rachel was a member of the UN medical team who had tried to put an end to Armageddon by disobeying orders. She'd been placed into cryo pending a trail.

"She sounds like a good person," Thomas winced as he sat up. "If we ever get out and if that really was Abel, perhaps he'll be able to tell you what happened to her." He smiled at Rachel who returned it with a worried looked.

"Let me look at your wounds," Rachel pleaded.

"And do what?" Thomas asked, smiling and managing to laugh, "Say it looks painful. We don't exactly have medical supplies Rachel."

"Rachel does have a point, Thomas, you're nearly as strong as the test tube children were, but even you can't go on like this forever," Conner pointed out, running a hand through his auburn hair.

"I'll be fine, let's just focus on the future while they," Thomas nodded to his half-brother and his group, "try to bring back the past." Conner looked at Thomas before he sighed and sat down beside him. Rachel shot another glare at Kadin, muttering death threats under her breath. As long as there were two others who knew the past could never be returned, Thomas knew not all was lost and they would eventually get out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>I know this will come up in someone's comments so I am just going to say it now: Petro didn't notice Abel because Abel was either standing too far away from him, behind him, or wasn't in his sights. He will notice Abel in the next chapter.

Elizabeth's weapon is cuteness XD… just kidding but it is funny. As for her aging, she will be a baby in this part seeing it goes up to next winter if I recall correctly (book time not real time) and I am debating about a time skip of two or more years for the third part.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	27. Chapter 24: Plans, Part 2

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 24: Plans, Part 2: Ball of Peace<p>

Every inch of Thomas' body protested as he forced himself to stay awake. He avoided looking at young boy who floated in the large cylinder behind him. Despite this Thomas knew the boy looked exactly like Cain and was now around the age of seventeen. The aging had been increased instead of decreased like it had in the original which was tricky. Cain had been designed to be "perfect" and had been seen as such by most of the UN. By increasing the aging of the colon it made it so the colon was almost as unstable as Cain's current body. There was also the fact the fact the colon was paralyzed from the waist down as well as having massive amounts of nerve damage.

When Thomas had told Cain it wouldn't be a new body, there were too many resources which had been used and most of those resources no longer existed, Cain had just shrugged and smiled. Thomas wasn't sure if that meant Cain didn't care or had known this colon would be damaged but not falling apart like Cain's current body. This would explain why Cain still wanted to get Abel or 02 as Cain kept calling him. From what Thomas had been able to determine from his brief chats with Cain: Seth and Abel were somehow the cause for his current condition.

Personally Thomas was chilled to the bone every time he thought of his eldest son. There was something wrong about Cain. "What is your group trying to achieve, anyway?" Thomas asked Isaak who stood behind him, looking at the cylinder and the teen within. Even as he asked this, Thomas continued with his work, not wanting to upset Cain or Isaak, especially Cain.

"_Igne Natura Renovatur Integra_," Isaak spoke the words without turning.

Thomas whipped around in his seat, pain shooting through his body at the sudden movement. "'With our fire, we will renew the world?'" Thomas stared at the man he was coming to dislike immensely. "You can't be serious; it sounds like you're trying to destroy the world!"

"Destroy it and recreate it," Isaak stated, sounding rather excited by this. Thomas just stared at the man, heart hammering and eyes wide. What had the UN gotten him into this time? More importantly what were the other three trying to do?

"What about the others: Lilith, Abel, and Seth? Is this what they are trying to work towards well? World destruction?" Thomas had to know and yet at the same time he dreaded the answer.

"Abel doesn't see the world as needing to be destroyed," Isaak said, sounding rather disappointed in Abel as a "god." "He seems to think people, terrans and Methuselah, alike should be protected and come to see one another as equals. He's a rather strange god, very different from Mein Herr even though they look alike." Thomas could have sighed with relief, but restrained the urge to do so. At least one of his children was working towards peace instead of destruction. "How long until the clone reaches twenty?"

"A week," Thomas spoke dully as he returned to the tests he'd been running. Isaak seemed pleased by this because he slipped from the room, no doubt to tell Cain this news or to see to something for Cain. That man seemed rather obsessive over Cain and Cain's being a "god." Perhaps Cain had more power than he was letting on, but Thomas couldn't tell from the tests he'd run and it seemed impossible to know. Cain was extremely old, this much he knew from conversations with Isaak. From the tests he had managed to run on request of Isaak and Cain, Thomas had gathered there was no telling how long Cain would live. The only matter which had been clear was that it could be until the sun engulfed the Earth. Cain could go without food and water for decades by entering a state of hibernation where his body temperature dropped so low and heart rate slowed so he could be taken as dead. Then there was the fact no part of his body showed any signs of aging. If not for the fact he was falling apart, Cain would have been exactly the same as the moment he'd turned twenty. By all rights Cain would live forever unless those machines in him were removed which seemed impossible.

Then there was the fact most of Cain's power and strength was focused on keeping him together. How power would Cain become with the cloned body instead of this one? He'd not be full strength still, Thomas knew this much, but it would be enough to increase whatever power he held now. A shiver raced through Thomas. He hoped Abel would be just as powerful and be able to stop Cain or get Cain back to being the sweet, kind child he had been centuries ago.

Thomas wasn't aware of how much time had passed before he was being taken back to the cell and the others. He wasn't even aware of time outside of this dark, rundown base. The first time he had been outside had been when Isaak and Dietrich had taken him and Kadin to the old London base. It had been night going in and night coming out. Too dark to see much by and it hadn't helped matters he was blind folded most of the time. There was only one matter which Thomas cared about that had happened out there. His chance encounter with Abel, it was all he held to and he only regretted he hadn't been able to see him. Yes, Thomas would have liked to see Abel, to see all of them, as they were now instead of as the teenagers or children he had seen them long ago.

Sunrise, Albion:  
>The golden glow, a warm glow reflected off the soft, fluffy clouds. Abel sat in the guardians, staring up at the sky as it began to brighten. A book held loosely in one hand, forgotten at the moment by the fact the sun was rising. Behind him, Abel could just make out the shifting of the heavily cloaked yeniçeri. They retreated into the shadows of the hedges despite the fact they wore heavy clothes and armor which hid their skin from the deadly rays of the sun.<p>

Abel sighed, closing his eyes as the warmth of the sun hit him. Five long months without the feel of the sun on him, it felt more like an eternity. "Four-eyes?" Abel's eyes flew open to see Leon standing there staring at him in shock. It wasn't the fact Abel was dressed strangely, because he was wearing his "ratty" coat, as Seth called it, and not the wear of the emperor. "What the hell are you doing here?" Leon pointed his unbound arm at Abel. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"After the troubles you and Caterina went through to get me across the border?" Abel asked, blinking and pretending to be shocked by this question. "I'd have to be insane to return," he smiled, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. "Actually the empress wanted me to come along because I know how people act outside of the empire," he confessed.

Leon snorted and walked over to Abel. Without asking he sat down next to Abel and rubbed his wounded arm. "Well don't that figure, we go through all that trouble, facing off against the angel Contra Mondi and she goes around and orders you back out here," he scowled at this. "I dislike her already and I haven't even met the chick."

"You dislike her and you haven't even seen her yet?" Abel glared at Leon. "You shouldn't judge someone you don't know, Leon. She's a good person."

"You're rather defensive about this," Leon grinned wolfishly at Abel and poked him in the side, "She your new lover or something?"

"Heavens no!" Abel freaked at the thought of this. Why did everyone suddenly view him and his sister as lovers? It was wrong! "If spoke of any person I respected I would react as such, Leon," though respect might not have been the right word for it.

"Ah, come on, she's gotta be your new lover," Leon teased rubbing his elbow against Abel's ribs. Abel groaned.

"Who's got to be his lover?" Abel looked up sharply to see Seth walking towards him. Eyes scanning the area, he breathed a sigh of relief to see her guards hiding in the shadows like his were. It was even more of a relief to see Seth wearing normal human clothes, which wouldn't have been out of place for someone who looked thirteen.

"Eh? Who's the kid?" Leon whispered behind his hand at Abel.

"I'm Seth," Seth folded her arms over her chest, "and it's a good name so remember it!" Seth grinned and leaned forward, "I gave my name it's only polite you return the favor?"

"You're rather bossy for being a snort nosed brat," Leon scowled. Abel bristled and was quite ready to strike the name when he exclaimed, leaping to his feet, "_She's_ your sister!" Leon looked critically at Seth, "You know, I imagined her being older."

"Ah, I am standing right here," Seth glared at Leon, "and you are being rather rube by not introducing yourself, you know?"

"He is Father Leon Garcia de Asturias, codenamed Dandelion," Abel introduced his comrade. At the sound of Leon's codename Seth giggled.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Leon growled, leaping to his fist and shaking his fist at Seth. Abel smiled and he couldn't help it he laughed. "Just because you're codename is Crusnik, does mean you can go around laughing at mine!"

"Not… laughing… at you," Abel choked out between his laughter, "laughing because… Seth is." It was hard to laugh. For too long he and Seth had been apart and it would just nice to laugh.

"Right?" Leon glared at Seth and Abel. "You two really are a lot alike. By the way, why are you even here?"

"To tell Abel something the empress said and wanted to relay," Seth grinned. "She would like to speak to you before tonight on the," Seth glanced at Leon, "the humans who live here. Also," her grin widened, "there is a ball being thrown tonight in honor of the treaty and the coming peace." The way Seth said this made it all too clear Abel was going to escorting her.

Sighing, Abel leaned forward. His sharp elbow was on his knee and resting his cheek on his hand. "Is there anyway to get out of going?" he asked, smiling at Seth. "I have two left feet."

"Nope, she made it clear her advisor were going," Seth eyes narrowed as she smiled at him. "You wouldn't want to let her down by not showing, now would you?" Abel scowled and Seth tilted her head to one side, a pleading look in her jeweled gaze.

"Fine," Abel let out the word as a heavy sigh. "Just remember I'm not dancing." Seth half snorted half laughed at this. Both of them knew all too well it was tradition for the leaders to be in the first dance. As Seth's escort Abel would have to dance no matter what. "Are the AX going?" Abel asked Leon, trying to steer the conversation away from the empress and him.

Leon grinned at Abel, his eyes sparking. "Wouldn't miss it, vampire chicks are really hot and I heard that chick, the one who was here after you 'died' will be here again," his grin turned mischievous and he winked, "Who knows might be able to get her to dance with me?"

"You'd have better luck asking Caterina to dance with you than Asthe, Leon," Abel shook his head. "Remember she is a noblewoman of the empire and you are a convent of the Vatican."

"Way to wreck my fun, Four-eyes," Leon forward, looking more like an untamed beast than usual. "You know, I heard some ancient ruler of the vampires was here as well. Do you think we'll see him?"

"You might, I won't," Abel stated, anger flaring in him. Looking around Leon, he mouthed to Seth, _You are so going to pay for this_. She smiled at him, blinking innocently at him. "It could just be a rumor," Abel shrugged.

"_Leon_!" a voice shouted over Leon's radio causing him to jump. "You were susposed to be at the _Iron Maiden II _ten minutes ago, get over here now!"

"Hey, hey, no need to snap, Sister Kate," Leon choked out a laugh. "I was only catching up with Four-eyes."

"Now, Leon," Kate snapped before the link shut off.

"I see Sister Kate's the same as always," Abel couldn't hold back his grin. "You'd best get going before you make Caterina mad as well. It's never good to have the two of them teaming up against you," Abel nodded.

"Yeah, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" Abel laughed at this. It was true enough. "They wouldn't dare hurt me, I'm wounded after all," Leon grinned before he turned. Raising his hand in farewell, he shouted over his shoulder as he walked away, "See you around, Four-eyes. The Vatican has sure been dull with only Gunslinger to make fun of!" With those words Leon vanished from sight.

"I thought he'd never leave," Seth sat down next to Abel, leaning against his arm. "I don't really like talking about myself in third person." Abel wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders. "You could have spoken of yourself in first person if you wanted Leon to know you're the empress." He removed his arm from around her shoulders and she straightened. The sound of someone approaching was all too apparent to the both of them even though said person was trying to move quietly.

A figure leapt, blocking out the sun. "Nightroad!" a familiar and annoying voice shouted. Abel stood and moved to one side as Seth did the same, allowing Petro to land on the bench without causing the yeniçeri to attack. Straightening, his armor gleaming in the light of the sun, Petro pointed his screamer at Abel's neck, "You still owe me a rematch, Nightroad!" his features split in a wicked grin, eyes shining as he glared down at Abel.

"Umm, Brother Petro, if you hadn't noticed," Abel spread out his arms, the book still held in one hand, "I am unarmed?"

"Then find a weapon, Nightroad," Petro growled, "this is a matter of honor! You held back in our last holly duel, I must reclaim that victory with you actually trying."

"Nearly killing me wasn't enough of a victory for you?" Abel asked. It had been a holly duel, since when? "And I am not going in search of weapon to fight you, Petro. That would be a distinctly back idea."

"What? It's disgraceful not to fight for your honor! I am shamed to stand by his Holiness's side knowing my honor has been slandered so. You will fight me, Nightroad!" Petro shouted, shaking his fist at Abel.

Laughter made Petro look around sharply. Seth was doubled over in her mirth. As she laughed, Petro leapt down from the bench. "You have the strangest friends," she managed to say between her bubbling laughter.

"Friends?" Petro pointed at Abel, "With him? You have to be joking. I could never be friends with a member of AX!" Taking hold of Abel's coat collar, Petro pulled him forward, bellowing, "Did you tell her we're friends, AX?"

"What? Me? What I get out of being friends with you, other than a headache?" Abel smiled at Petro before his smile vanished and eyes locked on the sword tip which rested on Petro's shoulder.

"Release him or, in the empress's name, I will behead you where you stand!" it was Baybars. Abel's eyes narrowed and brow furled. This couldn't get much worse.

"It's all right," Abel smiled. "I doubt Petro will kill me, right, Brother Petro?" Petro wasn't listening. He threw Abel back and whipped around so he was facing Baybars. It look as if they were about to fight.

"Enough, Baybars!" Seth ordered the head of the yeniçeri at the same time Abel shouted, "Don't! We can't afford a war starting over this!" Baybars lowered his sword but Petro didn't move. "Stop, Petro, don't start this. I don't think his Holiness would want a war with empire," Abel was ready to leap forward when he noticed Petro was frowning.

"Weren't you the head of Augusta's guard?" Petro asked. "You looked dangerous then as you do now, it must be you. Why are you guarding that idiot?" he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at Abel.

Baybars lifted his sword, snarling, "Why you—"

"Don't," Abel stepped forward, placing a hand on the man's shoulder, "it's daytime and it honestly isn't important enough to fight over."

"He insulted you and you're calling it unimportant?" Seth asked. Pausing, she thought on this, "Though it does sound like you. Leave it be. Besides," Seth smiled, "we have to prepare for tonight." She took hold of Abel's arm and, before he could utter a protest, started to pull towards the palace. The yeniçeri appeared from the shadows and fell in behind the two of them. Abel glanced over his shoulder to see Petro staring at the yeniçeri and Abel with his slightly open and eyes wide under his helm. Well that had been a complete disaster.

That night:  
>Abel sighed with relief as the servant stepped away from him, bowing before they took their leave. "I hate this," he muttered, his shoulders drooping. "Gah, why did I ever agree to becoming the leader in the first place?" he restrained the urge to take off the hat and throw it at the wall. He straightened. Glancing towards, the mirror it felt as if someone else was staring back at him. No longer did the recognizable figure of a poor priest meet his gaze, the him he knew and had enjoyed being, minus the fool part. Instead a nobleman stared back at Abel. His features solemn and pale, with his long hair falling over his shoulder, brushed until it was so white it nearly blended with his cape. The butterfly wings and two crossed black feathers over it, symbolized him as the ancient monarch of the empire was centered on his hat. The cape he wore wasn't the armored one. It was longer and rimmed with veins of blue, swirling around the demons. The coat he wore was classer in a sense of the word and reminded Abel of more of an overly long suit. Like with his other coat it was white with blue veins swirling around sapphires. His paints were half hidden under the coat but were white with knee high, white dress shoes over them. The shoes were rimmed with silver armor. The belt had two triangles forming a six-sided star as the buckle. Over all Abel didn't feel like he was himself anymore.<p>

The door opening and servant bowing to Seth as she entered pulled Abel's attention to his sister. "Well, you look very distinguished, brother," Seth stopped and eyed his clothing. "White and blue suit you far more than black. Black drains all the color from your face," she grinned. Seth wore a green gown rimmed with a rich gold with the gold around her waist, forming an upside down v. There was a red band between the gold and she wore a light, slickly cape on her shoulders. The sleeves of the gown belled out and her shoulder were bare. The gown followed the curve of her body, making her look closer to twenty than she did when she wasn't dressed in rich clothes. A necklace was on her, with the colors of the empress: red and green, and formed into the shape of a crescent moon around the vampires' moon. "Stop staring, brother, and looking so shocked," Seth grinned and Abel looked sharply away, smiling, "I am the empress," she placed a smaller hat on her head, the veil falling to her shoulders, "after all," her voice changed as the veil fell over her face.

"Shall we then," Abel walked over to her and offered Seth his arm, "my dearest sister, Augusta?" He could almost see the smile on her features as she wrapped her arm around his. They started off, the servants opening the doors and bowing as they left the spacious quarters Seth, Abel, and Elizabeth had been given. Starting off down the hall, Abel said, "I heard William is escorting Caterina and Alessandro is supposed to be with Esther, is this true?" He hadn't been aware Alessandro could dance, but as a nobleman he would have had to have learned at some point in his life.

"Yes," Seth replied smoothly. "Ion was rather annoyed when he found out he wouldn't be escorting Esther, he took it in stride though. It was good of him, he has been acting up as of late."

Abel didn't have time to reply to this as they turned a hall and came within hearing range of the four standing there. Caterina wore a long, flowing, red gown with gold rimming it and a golden cross as a necklace. Beside her William had abandoned his normal priest attire for a black suit and top hat. Caterina seemed to have been able to convince him to leave his pipe in his room. Esther wore light shades of pink and white with her crown while Alessandro shifted nervously beside her dressed in a slightly fancier version of his white and gold pope attire.

"Ah and the last two arrive," William smiled at Abel and Seth. "Abel," he nodded to Abel, amusement in his eyes.

"Do I really look that ridicules?" Abel asked, returning the smile William had given with a small one of his own.

"Oh, no more so than you did thirteen years ago," William stated in a tensing voice, "at least this time you're not trying to wear your cross." Caterina smiled, hiding her grin behind one hand as her monocle flashed in the light of the hall.

"True enough, my friend," Abel gave William the slightest bow of his head. The hat didn't fall from his head, amazingly enough.

"I-it's good t-to see you a-again, F-Father—" Alessandro looked at his feet, turning red, "I-I mean, E-Emperor Nightlord."

Abel was going to tell Alessandro he needn't call him emperor, but as he was about to the announcer's voice carried into hall from the packed ball room. "Her Highness Queen Esther Blanchett and his Holiness Pope Alessandro!" he called, the room quieted at once. Nervously Alessandro gave Esther his arm before moving towards the door. Abel willed the boy to stand straighter. As usual, he just looked like he was about to faint. "Her Eminence Cardinal Caterina Sforza and Professor William Wordsworth," Caterina gave Abel a look and a smile before taking William's offered arm and following her half-brother and Esther into the room. "Their Majesties Empress Augusta Vradica and Emperor Abel Nightlord," as Abel stepped forward with Seth, he felt as if his heart was about to break free his ribcage.

Abel could feel eyes following him and Seth across the floor. Muttering filled the space as a low hum as he stopped several paces from Caterina and William, turning to Seth. He placed one hand on her waist and took her other hand in his. A faint smile was visible on Seth's features just under her veil. It was a clear she'd planned for the announcer to say Abel's full name.

The murmuring quieted down as the music began. Slowly at first but picking up as the music did, Abel fell into his step with his sister. The familiar steps and the beat of the song were all which was on Abel's mind. Part way through the song, Seth spun out and was taken by William as Abel took Esther, not missing a beat. Esther's eyes were wide and face pale as he lead her across the floor. He gave her an encouraging smile before switching partners to Caterina.

As the last note died, Abel drew to a stop and released Caterina, giving her a slight bow. She smiled before turning to the crowd as Seth stepped forward to be heard by all. "Tonight we celebrate the signing of the treaty between our three nations and formation of the alliance between us," her voice was strong and loud enough for everyone to hear. "May the peace between us last for centuries to come!" With this another song started and people filled onto the dance floor. Alessandro retreated to the head table while Ion took Esther's hand. Abel wanted to follow the child, but Seth was already before him. "There is no need to look as if the world is going to end," Seth whispered to him as they danced across the floor. "I think Lilith and Sara would be disappointed if you never danced again," despite the sorrow in her voice there was also a teasing note.

Abel smiled. "True, I think Sara would have chased me from the palace if I ever refused to dance," the thought of her doing so filled his heart with warmth and a deep seeded sorrow.

As the night went on, Abel lost count of how many dances he had gone through without a break. Every time he'd tried to step off the floor a girl had come up and asked for a dance. He knew he had danced several times with Seth and Caterina, but now both women had retreated to the head table for a breather. At the end of this song, Abel heard a slower one starting up and politely declined the woman asking for a dance.

Sitting down, Abel let out a revealed breath, "I know there was a reason I hated balls."

Seth laughed lightly beside him. "I thought it was parties in general you disliked. If I recall, those parties Tabitha and Lilith used to throw, you used to try and hid in your office or room to avoid them," Seth looked at him and Abel just sighed, rubbing his eyes before taking a sip of the wine. He might not be able to get drunk anymore, but it at least helped his heart rate slow.

"Just don't ask me to dance for a bit," Abel shot Seth a grin.

"Hey, I don't see what you're complaining about," Seth also took a sip of her wine. "I've only had three people ask me to dance besides you."

"You must be scary, hiding your face and all," Abel teased her. Pain shot through his leg. Wincing, he demanded, "What was that for?"

"Being a jerk as usual," Seth said with heat, looking away from him, her glass or red wine still held in her hand. "Though, I am about to get payback in a far better way than simply kicking you." Abel frowned before following her gaze and groaning. Leon was striding towards the table, storm clouds brewing in his eyes. Behind him Kat was walking towards them as well. Her long, blond hair hidden partly and gaze flashing with anger as she glared up at him.

"What the hell, Four-eyes?" Leon slammed his hand down on the table before Abel and leaning across it. "_You're _the ancient emperor people have been talking about! You were the package, weren't you?"

"Package?" Seth asked. "Well that is an intriguing way to describe you. You're idea to refer to the emperor as such, your Eminence?" Seth asked politely to Caterina.

"Yes," Caterina's lips twitched into a smile, "I figured if he were captured the empire wouldn't take too kindly to their former emperor being tortured by the Vatican."

"No we won't have," Baybars said from where he stood behind Seth and Abel.

"Weren't you supposed to take the night off, Baybars?" Abel asked the head of the yeniçeri, looking at him in question. Though could already guess the man's answer this question, he asked it anyway.

Baybars bowed his head. "A yeniçeri's top duty is to the protection of the Imperial family. I couldn't take the night off while my empress and the first and only emperor are in a foreign country."

"Great job at protecting Four-eyes for the past, however long he has been here then," Leon grinned at the tall, strong man before shooting an annoyed look at Abel. "Why the hell didn't you tell us you were an emperor? Finding out Red was a princess was bad enough, but you, an emperor?"

"I know, people were crazy back then," Abel stated, not meaning it as a joke, but Seth laughed anyway.

"Oh, insane were they? I think you earned more respect from the empire in the century or so you led them than in the eight centuries I have ruled over my children," Seth took a sip of the wine before placing the glass down with a light tap.

"Respect? Is that what you call fear now days?" Abel scowled at Seth who kicked him under the table again. "Would you stop that?" he demanded.

"Not until you return to your rightful place in the empire, Emperor Nightlord," Seth stated, sounding as if it was only way to get her to stop kicking him or trying to make people hate him.

Leaning back in his seat, Abel looked around Seth at Caterina. "Hey, Caterina, is there still an opening in the AX?" he asked, not liking what Seth was saying at all.

"Not on your life, Abel," Caterina retorted with light tones, not looking up from her food. "You know what would happen the second you returned, do you not?"

"Yeah, prison!" Abel grinned. "At least Leon wouldn't be alone then," he joked. Seth laughed at this, causing Abel to smile at her. Caterina smiled as well. "On a different note," Abel stood and bowed slightly, "would you care for a dance?" he asked Caterina.

"I love one," Caterina replied, her smile widening as she took his hand. He led her onto the dance floor and away from Leon's now jealous gaze. "That was a good way to change the subject," Caterina stated as they started to dance. There was a long pause as they just moved across the floor, "You weren't serious about turning yourself in, were you?"

"No," Abel stated, looking down at her, "Seth has already threatened me she would go to war if I did so and I would rather peace come than another war. We've been working too long for peace just to have it taken from us now."

"Good," Caterina smiled up at him, her gaze softening, "I know you would chose peace over war."

"Every time," Abel replied before falling silent and just letting the song speak and his feet to move instead of talk. He would rather stay away from Leon. As well as stay from Petro who would be arriving around midnight when he got off his shift, for now he wanted to enjoy the knowledge peace had come at long last and it would be a lasting peace between the three strongest nations in world.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>This wasn't updated as quickly as it would have been because I took some time to work on my series in order to get the outline of book 1 completed (okay the timeline not the outline, but still…) Also, the reason this book ended up being broken into three parts is because of the fact I am testing out the format for when I work on my series. I wanted to see if I liked it and I do, so far.

Now to the notes that actually apply to this story: Petro wasn't with the group who uncovered the fact Abel was Emperor Nightlord. He was in Rome with Alessandro at the time. I stated in that chapter he wasn't there and if you missed a word it make it sound like he was, but he would have spoken if he had been there. He does appear in this chapter though XD

A note: Abel has three emperor clothes: the ball wear which he is wearing this chapter, formal wear which he wore in the last chapter, and then an armored set he will wear later on. On the symbol of the Nightlords, it was changed after Cain's betrayal to being two black feathers instead of one white and one black, because Cain was no longer seen as being a member of the Imperial family.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	28. Chapter 25: Plans, Part 3

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 25: Plans, Part 3: Of War<p>

Abel's eyes scanned the room as he watched the humans and Methuselah dancing and talking together. From his vantage point at the head table he could clearly make out Asthe speaking with Lord Walsh and Vanessa enjoying a dance with one of the yeniçeri. Seth had convinced Baybars to dance with her and the man's face was almost as red as his uniform as he danced with his empress. Caterina was back on the floor with William. Somewhere in the palace a clock chimed midnight, but Abel barely noticed it as he realized Ion and Esther had slipped off. They were in the gardens no doubt with many in the royal guard.

The soft sound from the doorway, made Abel look up to see Petro enter, look around before striding around the dance floor. He was heading straight for the head table. Sighing, Abel knew he would have to move from here soon. If he did so the girls would take it as he break being over and try to dance with them again. After a dance with one girl, she'd asked him if he was married to the empress. On learning he wasn't she'd been pestering him none stop. He could see her now, lurking close by in a tight fitting blue dress. Her golden brown hair was pulled up into cage of silvery metal. She was pretty, but, in truth, Abel had no interest in any woman beside his beloved Lilith. As he watched, she declined several young noble's offer to dance. Abel sighed. She was yet young and should think on finding someone her age and her race.

"Your Holiness!" the loud voice made Abel turn to see Petro kneeing before Alessandro.

That guy just – "Excuse me, my lord," Abel turned and saw the girl had moved so she was before him, "but are you going to be dancing again tonight?" there was a hopeful glint in her eye.

"Err," Abel wasn't sure how to reply right then, his mind was still on the fact Petro was there and there was a chance Petro would see him here. Abel glanced at the man before looking at his hat which rested beside his gloved hand. "Perhaps later," Abel gave her small smile. He was honestly sick of dancing. Standing, Abel replaced his hat and nodded to the girl before he started to move away.

"Nightlord!" Abel froze at the sound of Petro's voice. Great, this wasn't good. This really wasn't good. Abel heard the light tapping as Petro walked over to him. "I was wondering where you vanished off to after we arrived at the palace," Abel didn't turn, trying to think of a way to avoid Petro. He'd already stopped, revealing the fact he'd heard, thus he couldn't keep without Petro thinking him rude and potentially wrecking relations with the Vatican.

"I didn't vanish, you just didn't know it was me," Abel said, feeling like he was forcing out the words. Turning, he saw Petro's eyes widen slightly as he recognized Abel.

"Nightroad!" exclaimed Petro, leaping and pointing at him. "What? You're the emperor!"

"You honestly are slow, aren't you?" Abel said, not amused by this. "Before you try to arrest me, know I wasn't an imperial spy like it says I was. I hadn't had contact with the empire until the past year or so."

"Well, duh, you weren't a spy," Petro folded his arms across his chest, bowing his head in thought. "Anyone could have told as much," he nodded. "No spy would trip over his own feet or even act like you did. Plus," Petro took hold of Abel cape collar, "you're a holly man! You served the Vatican for over eight centuries, such dedication!"

"Umm, are you all right?" Abel asked, feeling a bead of sweet trickle down his face. Petro has just complemented Abel in his own strange way, which lead Abel to believe the man wasn't feeling well.

Petro released Abel, "I admire a man who gave so much to the Lord and his Holiness," he began, "but don't think this makes us friends!" he pointed at Abel, jabbing his finger into Abel's chest, "The Inquisition and AX will always remain enemies within the Vatican and you still owe me that duel!"

"Again with this duel?" Abel sighed. "You're never going to drop this, are you?"

"Not until I crush the legendary Angel!" Petro declared vehemently.

Abel was about to reply when – the entire room shook. Whipping around, both Petro and Abel saw Death Hunters racing into the room. "Not now," Abel raced forward, shouting, "Get back, everyone!" the people didn't need telling twice. There was a stamped to get closer to the head table. People whipped past Abel, Seth, Caterina, William, Leon, Petro, Asthe, and Baybars. With a glance at the others Abel moved so he was standing beside Leon who was cursing leaving his weapons in his rooms because they scared the chicks away.

The Death Hunters didn't attack however. Instead one of them stepped forward and place a small device on the floor. At first Abel took it to be a bomb. Light erupted from it and the next moment an image of Cain was before them. "Ah, 02, wonderful you are there are well!" Cain said gleefully, capping his hands together and grinning at them.

"You again!" Petro shouted, storming forward. "I will—" Abel held out his arm, stopping Petro before he could make a bigger fool of himself than he was already making. "Stand aside, Nightroad, this is a holly matter."

"It's a hologram," Abel stated calmly, "a piece of lost technology. He really isn't here, Brother Petro. You couldn't harm him even if you tried right now. He could be in the desolate areas, attacking him will only cause you to make a fool of yourself in front of his Holiness."

Petro paused before snapping, "Fine, Nightro-Nightlord, I won't attack." Abel turned his attention to Cain, lowering his arm.

"Ah, you're no fun, 02," Cain pouted before holding up a finger and smiling, "but I am not here for fun. I have given you chances to join me, 02, and you refused each. Now, I am giving you, Esther, 03, and Caterina each a chance, join me or parish with this world!" he grinned happily at them.

"Never," Abel said with light yet determined tones. "No matter how many times you ask, my answer will remain the same. I stand with the people, whether they are human or Methuselah. Nothing you say or do will change this."

"I stand by the Vatican, the alliance, and Abel," Caterina spoke with smoothness to her voice which held true to her codename: Woman of Steel. "Nothing you can do, Contra Mondi or not, will destroy the peace we have created this day," her monocle flashed as she glared at Cain.

"I threw you out an airlock and you're asking me to join you, wow, you're far more insane than I remembered you being, Cain," Seth said, sounding unimpressed by Cain's asking her to join him. "Besides we both know you're only after Abel," Abel looked at his sister out of the corner of his eye, "if you could get the three of us to join you then you're chances at getting Abel increase."

"I stand with my people and the alliance," Esther said, glaring at Cain.

"Then," Cain's eyes flashed, stained red with the power of the crusnik and anger, "all of you will burn with this world. Albion will go first," he grinned, it was a wild, wicked grin which scent a chill through to Abel's bone. "It's such a shame most of Albion's fleet has been destroyed._ Igne Natura Renovatur Integra_," with those words the hologram flickered before vanishing. At once the Death Hunters charged. Oh hell! Leaping forward, Abel placed himself between the Death Hunters and both Caterina and Esther. His hat fell from his head. Soft strands of white hair crackled around his head. Long nails ripped through his gloves as he took hold of the nearest Death Hunter, snarling.

"In the name of the all might Lord and his Holiness I will destroy you!" Petro shouted, taking his screamer from his back and charging at enemy.

xxx

"Baybars, protect the civilians!" Thomas say the hologram which was Abel shout from where he was bound on the floor near Cain's chair. Beside him he could just hear Kadin shift, but didn't dare look at his half brother. The cloth cut into the sides of Thomas' mouth making it impossible from him to shout or be heard by his other son. A Death Hunter lunged from the beautiful woman in red. "Caterina!" Abel leapt away from the Hunter he'd been restraining and instead placed himself between the woman and the Hunter. Before the Hunter could strike Abel the large group began to pull back.

"Flee you crowds!" one of the priests with hair like a lion's mane shouted, waving his fist at the Death Hunters.

"Odd," Thomas' eyes flickered back to Abel as his hair fell down around his face.

"What's odd, Four-eyes?" the priest demanded, walking over to Abel. "They fled, there's nothing odd about that."

"Think about it, Leon," Caterina stepped forward so she was beside Abel. "Most of us are unarmed or civilians. This is a ball in the middle of Londinium in the palace. If they managed to get past the guards outside of the place then why flee from this battle?" Abel was looking around, his eyes locked on the emitter on the floor. "Abel?" Caterina looked at him as he knelt down.

"This is a two way transmitter," Abel murmured. "It's still—" suddenly the hologram vanished as the transmitter was crushed. Thomas stared at the spot where Abel had been.

"Well, that can't be helped," Cain sighed. "Guess 02's pets are more capable than I originally believe. Isaak?" the man bowed to Cain, standing beside him as a shadow. "Take the general to the cell and Thomas back to his work. I want the clone completed before we strike Albion."

Later, in Albion:  
>The door behind Abel closed with a snap. Before him were six people all seated or standing around the table. "Well this was unexpected," Seth began as Abel crossed the room to where his sister was seated. "I knew the Orden would declare war on the world eventually, but I didn't know it would be this soon." The veil rustled as she turned her masked gaze on Abel. There was a silent plea behind the glance, but Abel ignored it. He wasn't returning to the throne no matter what he'd told Lilith or how many times Seth pleaded with him. The last matter any race needed was for him to become a leader again. "How many combat capable airships does Albion have left?"<p>

Lord Walsh was the one to answer, "Three med sized airships and a few smaller fighter planes, but other than this none."

"Th-the V-Vatican could h-have a f-fleet here s-soon," Alessandro stammered a bead of sweet visible on his brow. "R-right, s-sister?" he looked at Caterina who sat beside him, thought clouding her normally steely gaze.

"Abel," Caterina looked at him, lowering her hand from her chin, "you have lead in a war before. What would suggest we do?" she asked.

"Not just one war," Seth said almost a bragging note to her disguised voice, "but two. He led one side in the Methuselah Civil War and the empire during the Terran-Methuselah War. Out of all of us here, you are the only one who has led during a war."

Abel's lips twitched down into a scowl. He knew exactly what Seth was hinting at, but he wasn't the emperor anymore. All eyes were locked on him, even Petro's. A sigh escaped Abel, "There are only three med sized airships left which are combat capable, but what about ships like the _Tristan_? Even if we are low on pilots it shouldn't take too long to train a few in the basics of piloting and manufacturing weapons takes less time than building airships does."

"That would be doable," Lord Walsh agreed, "but we'd need time to do so and we don't know when or where the Orden will strike or come from."

"Augusta, a friend told me 'he's where the maze is,'" Abel looked at Seth out of the corner of his eye. "If possible we should send a few airships there to investigate at the very least and if he is there, they'd be able to delay him. This should by us a month at the very least."

Seth bowed her head before turning to Baybars. "Tell the duchess of Kiev to place a call to the duchess of Moldova. Send the fleet to ruins on the border of Yaegrow Dukedom and the empire, Mirka will know the one I am speaking of," she ordered. "I would like four of our larger airships to come here to Albion and help with defense of our allies."

"Yes, my lady," Baybars placed his hand on his chest, but didn't make a move to leave the room.

"We will call for all our ships to stay here then," Esther spoke, looking at Abel and Seth. "If Father Nightroad has led an army before shouldn't he help lead this time as well?" Esther asked, looking from Seth to Abel and back again.

"No," Abel said with slowness to his voice he wouldn't come off as rude. "I led through two wars and both of them were complete disasters. The three of you will do fine this time around," he managed a small smile. Bowing his head strands of silvery hair brushing his cheeks and neck, Abel said a formal farewell before he left the room. The longer he stayed in there the more likely he was to fall back on old habits and end up leading anyway. Out of everyone Caterina and Seth should be the main leaders with Esther still learning they were really the only ones.

Abel entered his rooms and walked over to where Elizabeth was sleeping quietly. A servant had dosed off on the couch while the two yeniçeri shifted uneasily in the room. Leaning over the crib, Abel brushed a thumb over Elizabeth's forehead, his eyes softening as he watched her sleep. Soft threads of auburn hair were starting to come in. It was sad how quickly she would grow. Careful not to wake her, Abel wrapped her blanket around her and lifted his precious daughter and her tiger from the crib. Sitting down in the rocking chair, Abel felt Elizabeth snuggle against him and smiled.

Another war, sorrow bit into Abel as he looked at her round face, the thought of raising her in a time of war was almost unbearable. He'd hoped Elizabeth would know only peace, but then Cain – _Cain _just had to wreck everything. "I'm sorry," he whispered, choking back tears, "I'm so sorry, my precious child." A single tear trickled down his cheek, striking Elizabeth's small nose. Another tear followed. Without a sound the tears slid down his face, hitting his daughter's blankets.

Minutes slipped by unnoticed as Abel looked at Elizabeth's peace face. The door into the room opened, allowing a sliver of light to cascade over the floor before it closed with a soft snap. "Brother?" Abel didn't look up. "Is she sleeping?" Seth lowered her voice so it was a gentle whisper. He nodded. "We need to speak," Seth muttered so as not to wake the slumbering baby. "Please, brother," she pleaded.

Slowly Abel looked at Seth. "I can't, Seth," he whispered hoarsely, "I know what you want of me and I can't. I-I don't have the strength to lead again, not during a war or e-even out side of one," every word hurt to utter, his throat felt clogged, and all he wanted was to sit here in the darkness with Elizabeth and forget about all which had happened.

"I know you fear what will happen, brother," Seth whispered as she removed her hat, "but the world needs you, Eliza and I both need you." The soft sound of her hat striking the ground was barely noticeable. "I love all my children; can you imagine the pain I will go threw sending them to war? I don't want them to die, I don't want to send them to their deaths, I'm the one who is supposed to say 'I can't' not you, brother, not you." She paused as Abel looked at his daughter, taking a shuddering breath, Seth continued, "All my life I have looked up to you, brother. You're the one who was always there for me. I fear," Seth let out long shaking breath, "I fear for our future if you're not there to lead my children."

A silence fell between them, stretching on and on until Abel spoke, "I lost the will to lead when Lilith died." Never once did Abel look away from Elizabeth. "Seth," he heard her move and knew she was ready to argue, "just give me sometime. If and only if it is necessary, I will lead again,."

"You idiot!" Seth shouted. Elizabeth's eyes opened and she started to cry. "You're needed now!" whipping around, Seth stormed from room, the door slamming behind her. The servant leapt to her feet bowed to Abel before racing out to get a bottle ready from Elizabeth.

"Hush," Abel tried to ease Elizabeth's tires, "she's just upset, hush." Abel glanced at the door, his mind still one what Seth had shouted. He couldn't lead again, he just couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Sorry for this taking so long, kept hitting writer's block on it (or writer's laziness and I started a short story for my own work, it's so funny XD)

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	29. Chapter 26: Preparations

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 26: Preparations<p>

That idiot! Seth bit her lip as her heels biting into the carpet of the hall. The pounding of her heels was the only nose as she strode away from the apartments she shared with her brother. That complete idiot! A choked sob threatened to escape her. "Why? Why Abel?" Seth stopped on a balcony and looked out across the darkness. "Why?" Why couldn't he see out of everyone here he was the only who could lead? Had the years blinded him so?

"Seth, isn't it?" Seth stiffened and looked around to see Caterina standing in the doorway. The woman walked over to Seth, "Or do you prefer Augusta?"

Seth managed a small smile, "I take it Abel told you my real name then," Seth turned her gaze back on the city, "it's just Seth." She paused, looking at her painted green nails before asking, "Can you tell me something, your Eminence? What do you think of my brother and how did you meet him?"

Out of the corner of her eye Seth saw a soft expression cross Caterina's features. "I meet Abel was I was fifteen. He saved my life. Truthfully I looked up to him. In my eyes he was very bit a leader even if he never wanted to be one," Caterina looked at Seth. "Did Abel say something to upset you, Majesty?" Caterina asked.

"In away," Seth sighed. "It's just Abel was the one to really start the empire. At first it was Cain's idea to take control of it, but Abel was the one to hold the people together, he was always the real leader. When he left the empire it was hard to fill his shoes as the leader. People back then always wanted him to return. A legend was born that he would return in a time of great need, but now that he is needed he refuses to return as the emperor." Seth looked towards the _Ark_ a tear rolling down her cheek. She wasn't really certain why she was telling Caterina this, only that she needed someone to speak to, someone who knew who Abel was and had excepted him for it.

"Abel has always had his reasons for running from leadership and hiding in the shadows," Caterina began her voice soft. "I believe it is because he is scared," Seth bowed her head. Abel being scared to lead did make sense, after what had happened in his time as ruler of the empire and before that as the leader of the colony, but still…

"He fears what happened in the past," Seth murmured. "Perhaps even blames himself and not Cain for what happened to our people, the start of the war, and to Lilith."

"I know he blames himself for the death of Lilith," Caterina said. Seth sighed. Even if she could see why her brother blamed himself for Lilith's death, it was just…

"He shouldn't," Seth's hand balled into a fist, fangs starting to grow in her frustration. "We both thought Cain wanted peace and that was why he'd agreed to meet with Lilith. He shouldn't blame himself for what happened. It was always Cain's fault: the Terran-Methuselah War, the deaths of Tabitha, Kayson, and Sara, all of it was Cain's fault, but because Abel was there he blames himself for it."

"He hasn't changed much over the centuries then," Caterina said an almost haunted note to her voice.

"Not in that aspect, but he isn't has brash and quick to anger as he used to be," Seth smiled, "and he's become a pacifist over the years. Caterina, thank you," Caterina looked at Seth and Seth gave her a small smile. "Even since my brother left the empire he has been feared by others, but he told me you were the first to never run from him since the first Methuselah. It means a lot to know there is someone out there who is so excepting of our kind." Silence fell between them and Seth felt calmer now after speaking with Caterina. Abel just needed time; then he would return to the throne. The problem was Seth wasn't sure if they had time.

A week later:  
>Abel scowled at the pages before him. <em>Clang<em>, he wince as a tool struck the ground, sending a jolt of pain through his already y throbbing skull. For the past week his life had turned into nothing but noise. If it wasn't working on the airships it was being with Elizabeth and her crying. Not that he minded his daughter's crying, it was the damn noise as they worked on the airships. The sound of someone welding nearby was cut short by another tool falling and the shouts which raged over the noisy crowd. A groan escaped Abel, his fingers trying in vain to rub the fatigue from his eyes.

Wearily Abel looked at the papers again and a pained moan escaped him. "Seth," he turned his tired gaze skyward to where only black tufts of Seth's could be seen as she worked on installing weapons in the _Tristan_. "Seth, this is a speech," he bit back the urge to snarl at his sister. Adding a temper to the situation would do no one any good. Everyone, including the leaders of the Vatican, Albion, and empire had been working none stop in order to get the airships battle ready. Abel could only think of a few hours of break he'd had most of those had been to take care of Elizabeth.

"Your point, brother?" Seth's muffled voice asked. The sound of her moving around in the ship was dimmed by her voice and the clamor of the duck.

"My point, sister, is that it is a speech," Abel flicked the papers out, glaring at his sister. "I'm not the—"

"Yeah, yeah, so you keep saying, brother," if Abel was annoyed it was nowhere near how annoyed Seth had just sounded.

A sigh escaped Abel, "What did I do this time?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "You've been mad at me for a week now, Seth. I know what you want of me, but I—"

"Can't do it," Seth cut him off. "You keep to that some old excuse, brother, and it is getting really old, really fast." She poked her head out of the whole, her green eyes stern. "Look, you don't have to return as emperor, but just know a lot of people are going to die just because you want to be stubborn and not act while they are dying." She vanished back into the airship.

Abel gaped before he protested, "Seth, you can't honestly think I will make that much of a difference! I—"

"Father Nightroad!" a gleeful shout cut across his words. Pain exploded through his skull as the stole he had been sitting on stuck the floor with a clang. "You're alive, you're back, I can't believe it!" the cheery voice pulsed through his ears, making his head pound and ears throb.

"E-Eris," Abel managed to choke out the words as the girl happily choked him to death. "C-can't breathe," he gasped. "E-Eris…" she wasn't letting go. Spots appeared popping before his eyes.

"Excuse me, but why are you strangling my brother? I know he's rather annoying and hardheaded, but I would very much like to keep him alive," Seth's head swayed in and out of focus overhead.

"Brother?" Eris released Abel and air flooded his lungs. Coughing, he rolled into a sitting position and looked at Eris. "You never said you had a sister," Eris glared at him before beaming, "explains why you were always so patient when I gave you a hard time."

"Is that a quip about my age?" Seth demanded, shaking her fist at Eris. "I – ah!" Able leapt to his feet and was only just in time to catch Seth before she would have stuck the ground. "Th-thanks, misjudged my grip there," she laughed.

"Just be more careful, Seth," Abel set her down and she looked at Eris, standing at the girl's even though Seth looked to be thirteen and Eris looked much older. "Does this mean I can get out of that speech?" he teased her, knowing the answer already, but wanting to poke some fun at him.

"Nope," Seth folded her arms across her chest and gave him another stern look, "you'd have to impale yourself and actually die before you got out this speech."

"Curl," Abel glared at Seth, using one of her favorite words to describe him in mock fights. "By the way, what are you doing here, Eris? Aren't you too young to sign onto the military?"

"Yeah, but I thought if I spoke with one of the leaders: Cardinal Sforza or Queen Esther or maybe even Empress Augusta I would be able to get in," Eris sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Cardinal Sforza was busy, Queen Esther said I was too young for the military and to see Cardinal Sforza about the AX, and the empress is out. Hey!" she brightened and pointed at Abel, "You could put in a good word for me with Cardinal Sforza couldn't you? She's your girlfriend after all."

"She is a friend that happens to be a girl," Abel snapped, "she's not my girlfriend!" Eris giggled, showing she didn't believe him. "She honestly isn't."

"Right, why would she buy you new clothes if she wasn't your girlfriend?" grinning, Eris poked her finger into his stomach. "Stop trying to deny it, Father Nightroad."

Seth started to laugh, doubling over before falling onto the ground. "G-girlfriend," she managed to choke out, "you have to be kidding me." Leaping to her feet, Seth wrapped her arm around Abel's waist and winked at Eris. In an undertone she whispered behind her hand to Eris, "He couldn't land a date with even the ugliest woman if he tried to. He's way too klutzy for dating," Seth nodded.

"Right, keep talking and the next boy who asks you out ends up tied outside the _Tristan _right before battle," Abel spoke in a light teasing voice which caused Seth to roll her eyes at the half completed weapon she'd been working on.

"No one in their right mind would ask me out, not with those four," Seth jabbed her thumb at their guard, "lurking around and you almost always around me. That would be suicide on their part."

"Guards, in red?" Eris stared at the yeniçeri. "Aren't those the imperial family's royal guard?" she asked, looking at Seth in question.

"Father Nightroad?" another voice asked before Abel saw Jessica come out of nowhere and hug him. "You're alive! I thought for certain the Inquisition had caught you or that you were dead by now!"

"Wow, you really did make a lot of friends over the years, haven't you?" Seth asked, releasing Abel. "Once done there, can you give me a hand with this so we're not late," with one bound Seth leapt the eight feet difference between herself and the _Tristan_. Taking hold of a bar she swung herself up into the position she'd been in previously.

"Who was that?" Jessica asked, releasing Abel, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"His sister," Eris piped up, "is she the empress or is the Imperial guard just hanging around because they're bored?" Eris asked, pointing around Abel at the four heavily clad figures.

"They're just hanging around for the fun of it," Abel stated, "they love being teased by Seth."

"Get up here, Abel! I need your help," in their native tongue, she added, "_humans don't understand this sort of thing after all_."

"_They aren't idiots, sister_," Abel retorted. To Eris he said, "I'm not so certain it would be wise to join the war, Eris," he mused her hair, "war is never pleasant after all. Jessica, I think your ship is almost done, are you still the pilot of the _Tristan_?"

"Of course," Jessica grinned, "they said I was one of the few pilots to have experience with thrust bombs and it would make me an asset on the field of battle."

"Thrust bomb?" Seth poked her head out of the _Tristan_. "What is that, some new weapon of the Vatican's?"

"No, it's just a new name for missiles, Seth," Abel stated, bending over and picking up the fallen pages from the speech. "The Vatican didn't ask Professor Wordsworth to translate the old name for them. Guess thrust bomb was the first name they could come up with," he shrugged. Looking back at the two girls, Abel said, "Good luck the both of you. Eris, I'm certain the empress will be around tonight, try to have a word with her then." With those words Abel climbed the ladder and slid in beside Seth. He took the tool she passed him. "_You had better not allow her to join the army, sister_," Abel said as he began to help her. "_She's too young to see war._"

"_I wasn't much older than she was when I first saw war_," Seth replied. "_Besides she will be involved one way or another as it is. Dearest brother, you can't protect children forever, they eventually grow up_."

"_And here you want me to be emperor again, why not just take those words to heart_?" it was curl of him to ask this and he knew it, but he didn't want to return to being the emperor. _Whack_, "Ouch!" Abel nearly fell from the _Tristan_ was the wrench Seth held struck him over the head then in the stomach for good measure. "I'm sorry," he covered his face, wincing as the blows hardened.

"No, you're not!" Seth snapped angrily. "You knew I wouldn't react well to that and said it anyways. It was uncalled for," she snarled. Abel peeked between his fingers to see her eyes stained red and fangs starting to grow over in lips as she growled at him. "You know all too well our kind can't have kids," her next words were carefully spoken. "We live too long for us to ever be able to have kids and you just said this about this who are my children, brother."

"I wasn't thinking, sister," Abel gave her a weak smile, "I am deeply sorry, it won't happen again." He bowed her head to her.

"Not sorry enough to make it by returning as emperor though," Seth sighed and punched him in the gut. Gasping, his eyes watering, Abel managed a small smile. "Yeah, thought so," Seth returned to her work. Silence broken only by their turning of bolts and rewiring fell between them, "Brother," Abel grunted, "do remember back on Mars right after the war started how everyone looked to you for guidance?" He grunted again, "Well, I don't see what was so bad about that. You were a great leader, why not be one again?"

"I—" Abel cut off with a sigh and lowered his grease stained hands. "Truthfully, I am scared," he admitted, "when I was first fused to one hundred percent I was able to speak with Lilith again. She-she also wanted me to return to being emperor, but what if – what if the person I am doesn't live up to anyone's expectations of the first and only emperor?"

"Is that what you're scared of?" Seth laughed. Abel didn't reply. "That's not all of it is it? You know, we are better prepared for war this time around, right brother? Cain doesn't have that large of an armory or that great of a stock in weaponry, it won't be like the last two times."

"No, it will be worse," Abel sighed, "I just have a feeling it will be."

"You said Lilith wanted you to return as well," Seth looked away from him. "Caterina asked from Lilith's body to be moved. We both thought Cain would target her, so you don't have to worry about Lilith getting caught up in all of this. Also if you did speak with her and she did want you to return, then why not return, brother? You can't let your fear of what once was hold you back or what people think of you. I know I don't live up to people's expectation of the empress, but it has never changed what my children think of me and it won't change what they think of you."

"I-I," Abel took a deep breath. No matter what way he looked at it Seth was right. In the end it was pathetic excuse. His lips twitched into a small almost sickly smile, "All right," he felt as if the words where limes in his throat, "when we're done here I will give that speech."

"And I will announce I'm stepping down as empress in favor of the true ruler," Seth hugged him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "You won't regret this," the problem was, he already regretted it.

The work Abel and Seth had been set passed all too quickly for Abel's liking while Seth seemed as impatient with this as she had been right before the "Christmas" parties Lilith and Tabitha had thrown back on Mars. She moved through her work as carefully as she could but with speeds which were the envy of the Methuselah around them. When Abel didn't move fast enough on something she would take over and finish it for him. By the time the meeting between Seth, Caterina, Alessandro, and Esther was Seth had managed to finish all her work and more than half of Abel's making it so he could with her instead of staying and working like he normally did.

"Come on," Seth raced off, beckoning to Abel over her shoulder as well as her guards.

"I've never seen her Majesty this energetic before," Baybars committed from where he walked beside Abel. "What did you say to her to put her in a cheery mood?"

"You'd hate me if I told you," Abel stifled a yawn. Right then he would rather go sleep for a few hours and then take of Elizabeth before sleeping some more. The Lord only knew he needed it.

"Whatever it was, Tovarish, you have made her Majesty act like a child," Asthe said from his other side. Abel just grunted, not really wanting to talk about it. By the time they arrived at the secluded corner where the offices were located in Seth was already there with the others. The only difference was Esther, Alessandro, and Caterina were all seated around the table while Seth paced around it impatiently.

"There you are!" Seth glared at Abel, "What kept you?"

"I decided to walk and not run," Abel half laughed. "Honestly this isn't that exciting," if anything he wanted to tell her to stop, that he hadn't been thinking straight when he'd said he'd return as emperor. The fact remained he had already told her and her trust in him had been shaken when he broke his last promise to her centuries ago.

"Not exciting, that's like saying the peace you waited centuries for wasn't exciting," Seth grumbled, pouting as she folded her arms across her chest. "Honestly," she shook her head. To the others she said, "I would like to make an announcement which will be broadcasted to the empire as well. We have the equipment with us in the transport my brother and I came on for the broadcast; I just wanted to make certain it was all right with you, Majesty?" Seth turned her pleading green gaze on Esther.

"If what is all right?" Esther asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Just the use of a room for the announcement and so that everyone from the AX who is here, Petro, his Holiness, you, Cardinal Caterina, and those who came in with me can fit in it," Seth grinned. "I was thinking tonight so it is early morning by your time in the empire. People should still be up by then and it gives me enough to time to place call in to Mirka and have her get word out."

"Of course," Esther blinked. "Is there anything else you need for this announcement, Seth?"

"Only our two flags which I have," Seth said with a curt nod.

"Two flags?" Esther and Abel both asked. Seth didn't seem to hear this as she raced off. "Seth," Abel called after her as half the yeniçeri gave chase. Sighing, Abel grumbled, "I'm going to find Petro and have him kill me again," with that he walked off, not really meaning it. Instead of searching for Petro Abel returned to the rooms he shared with Seth and Elizabeth and crashed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Okay so Abel actually has four sets of clothes for when he is emperor -_- I can't seem to ever be able to decide on these things…

Kite00: My life? What life? Looks at schedule, only school, homework, and writing are written down for today. Looks at the rest of the week and is seeing a pattern here… finally on the weekend it goes to the Old Republic for three days. What life? XD Okay, most of the writing is for this, but this week I finally started up work on my novel (about time, cruses writer's block, I've been stuck on it since this summer (about when I started writing Trinity Blood.)) And yes I really don't have a life…

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	30. Chapter 27: Long Awaited Return

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 27: Long Awaited Return<p>

"Stand still and let them finish," Seth bit back a laugh. Abel ducked away from the servants again, currently wearing only his pants. "You can't appear before the people just in pants, brother," she couldn't help it, she giggled at the thought. Even if the pants gave away the feeling of wealth and power by their quality, it just wouldn't be right for the soon to be returned emperor to appear before his people in just pants.

"What's wrong with me dressing myself?" Abel demanded, trying to avoid the servants by ducking behind a mirror. "You're already making a fuse over this by having it broadcasted to the empire live. I would much rather wear something not so – so extravagant."

Seth rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "You said the same thing about all the other clothes you have now," she grinned at him. "Have you forgotten the empire was poor when we started out so the Imperial family didn't wear clothes which told of our rank? Now," she held up a finger, "we are a wealthy nation thus it only makes sense for you to dress the part. The emperor should reflect his nation after all."

"Why not spend that wealth on say helping the poor or solving world hunger?" Abel scowled at her from around the mirror. "And I seriously can dress myself thanks," he shot a glare at Seth and an apologetic smile at the servants as they waited for him to come out and stop acting like a child.

"Stop acting a like a baby," Seth returned to playing with Eliza. "I swear you're actually worse than a baby," picking up her niece Seth showed her to Abel. "See Eliza didn't complain about her clothes. She looks really cute in them too." Eliza wore a pretty white dress rimmed in light blue and gold. It wouldn't have looked out of place on an expensive doll or for that matter a little princess. "Besides," Seth held Eliza and tickled her niece's belly, "you're going to have to get used to servants now, Brother. Tonight you return as the emperor and it just isn't right for you to ignore the parts of being emperor you dislike." Eliza giggled, squirming in Seth's arms.

Grumbling, Abel stepped into the middle of the room. At once the servants leapt to work. One slid a slick blue shirt over his head. The shirt was of the finest quality and had a streak of white going down the sleeves and rimming the cuffs and bottom of the shirt. There was design to the rimming of the white as it went in loops around the rims of the shirt. Over the shirt one servant placed an extremely heavy coat, well what would have been heavy for a human that was. The white coat was a similar design to Seth formal empress clothes but was still the white and light blue which marked Abel as the middle child. The sleeves weren't folded up as was common for most clothes and instead belled out. The blue done in an almost flowery design around his waist and rimming of the coat, there were even more marking mixed in as well. Then the jewels on the collar of the coat and the sleeves, every signal one glimmered in the light of the room. Over the coat the servants placed an unarmored cape which would drag on the floor when Abel waked. It was a similar design to the coat except for the black metal shaped into feathers. The feathers lined the cape down to his waist each set with gold and silver. One both shoulders was the symbol of the Nightlord line. At last the hat. It was similar to his coat and cape with several black feathers on it as well. The boots Abel wore were white and polished until they gleamed against the floor.

As with all the other imperial clothes he wore, Abel's long hair was down. The strands blended almost seamlessly into his clothes. Abel stood straight, the clothes making it so he had to by their stiffness. "Wow," Seth breathed, truly shocked at how her brother looked, "you really look every part the emperor you are."

"Really?" Abel asked, trying and falling to scowl, "Because I don't feel like an emperor right now." As he said this two servants slid his hands into white gloves set with even more jewels. "How about we don't broadcast this and just state—"

"It doesn't work that way and you know it," Seth gently laid Eliza back down. "Come on," Seth allowed a servant put on her heavily veiled hat, but moved the veil so she was speaking normally, "we're already running a little late." Dropping the veil, it closed before her eyes and she turned, starting towards the doors. Behind her Abel grumbled before starting after her.

xxx

Caterina forced herself not shift in her sit as she looked at the open space before her. Across the space also visible by the camera stood several of the royal guard and Inquisition, Petro was standing tall, dressed in his full armor and eyes locked on her and Alessandro. Against the wall, facing the double doors which lead into the large room were the yeniçeri, missing meny among their ranks. Behind the yeniçeri was the flag of the empire with another flag rolled up beside it.

Esther sat looking around the room from Alessandro's other side. "Where's Father Nightroad?" she asked in barely more than a whisper. Caterina scanned the crowded room for any sign of Abel's lanky form but couldn't find him.

Just then the doors opened, tearing her gaze from the crowd. Yeniçeri filled into the room, taking up positions so they were blocking both sides of the path between the stage and the door. Augusta entered alone, walking towards them. She wore an extremely extravagant white dress. Muttering filled the space from where many from the empire's military stood. Caterina was able to catch a few whispered words, "White and green? That's the wear the youngest Nightlord." "Why is her Majesty dressed as a Nightlord?" So Seth had never told her people her real name was Seth Nightlord, odd. As the yeniçeri bowed slightly the military personal seemed to remember this woman was their monarch and bowed at the waist as well.

Augusta ascended the stage at a slow, graceful pace. Moving to stand near the center font, her veil and hat shifted as she looked towards the lost technology broadcasting this to the empire. "My children," she spread her arms as if she was welcoming all the Methuselah in the room into a comforting embrace, "since the start of my rein all of you knew this day would one day come."

Murmuring punctuated Augusta's short pause. "Is she talking about—" "What else could it be?" where among the words whispered in the crowd.

"For over eight centuries I have held the throne for the true ruler of our race, the father of the empire," Caterina frowned at these words. A sinking feeling filled her mixing with dread. She could mean… "When the Fortuna brothers agreed to give me the throne it was on the condition if he ever returned I would step down as ruler. Even though we are in an allied nation, this doesn't change the fact that after eight hundred long years the father of the Methuselah and true ruler of the empire has agreed to return to his rightful place as the emperor." Lifting her hand, Augusta gracefully held it out towards the door, "This night is the first night the first and only emperor has chosen to reveal himself to all the children of the night. It is my greatest honor to announce his return, the return of Emperor Nightlord!"

At Augusta's words the doors were opened once more by two servants. As they held the doors open they bowed low to the tall figure as he moved forward. Caterina barely noticed the collective intake from the Methuselah in the room. Her eyes were locked on the familiar narrow features of Abel. This Abel looked nothing like the poor man she'd known so well over the past thirteen years. No, he looked every inch an emperor.

This time no one bowed as Abel walked. Most of the Methuselah in the room were just like Caterina felt. There were a few among the humans who seemed to have recognized him from being around this past week, but nothing more or less. As Abel ascended the stairs he gave Caterina a small smile which told her he really didn't want to be there right then. Caterina hid her own smile as he walked over to Augusta.

"I hereby return the care of your empire to you, Emperor Nightlord," Augusta spoke the words formally but they seemed to hold more meaning to them.

Abel gave Augusta a small smile before he spoke to those gathered before them. "For eight centuries I have lived among humans and worked to keep a peace between them and my people," to those who didn't know Abel well enough they would have taken him for someone else entirely. For the past week he had held to some traits of his old act, keeping lightness to his voice, a teasing, joking note behind every word. This had vanished now. There was no trace of even the sorrow Caterina was so used to hearing when he was serious. The voice she heard was strong, but kind, commanding and yet serene. It was as if someone had taken the misfit or even the sorrowful person she'd known and replaced him with his true self, with the emperor she'd heard the Methuselah speaking about, the man who had existed only in history and legends. "With the formation of this treaty my role among the humans has closed, but when I first returned I was reluctant to take the throne once more. Augusta has done an excellent job of ruling over our people and I saw in her a far more capable ruler than I." He paused before continuing, "With war threatening us once more Augusta asked for me to return to the throne for sake of all our people and for the still fragile alliance which has been formed. For these reason I accept back the title of emperor and the responsibilities which come with it."

Only silence met these words. The Methuselah seemed too shocked or in Ion's case too angry to do anything. Finally Asthe muttered, "Honestly," before she knelt down, bowing to Abel and Augusta, "Hail the emperor! Hail the lord of deepest night! Hail the return of the emperor! Hail Emperor Nightlord!" Waves of the Methuselah in the crowd knelt as well, bowing low and calling the same words until it was almost deafening.

Augusta held up her hand and silence fell at once. "With the emperor's return I feel it is time for my children to learn the face behind the veil," shocked silence meet these words, "and the name which was kept from you for over eight centuries." Augusta lifted her gloved hands and slowly drew back the veil before pulling it from the hat. "I was never the descent of the third sibling," Seth said to the silent crowd, "I was always the third sibling, Seth Nightlord." A buzz filled the room as the Methuselah looked at her and one another in shock. The only ones who didn't were Asthe and the yeniçeri.

"At the end of the Human-Methuselah War," Abel began, causing silence to fall once more, "my sister and I decided it was for the best we both vanished until peace had come between the empire and the Vatican."

"But we couldn't leave our people fully," Seth said the way she spoke making her sound the age she really was. "My brother wished for me to take his place on the throne, but we knew the Nightlords had to vanish. Under the advisement of several noble families I took on the identity of Augusta saying I was related to the Nightlords distantly so the Vatican wouldn't attack to get at one of the Nightlords. From within the empire I was able to ensure the same peace my brother was working towards outside of the empire."

"Together," Abel spread out his arms, "with the Vatican and Albion as our allies peace will come to our nations. The threat of the Orden will pass and the generations to come will not have to fear the threat of war or live to see its horrors."

Meanwhile:  
>Thomas shivered, looking away from Cain as he leaned over the completed clone, grinning. Whatever happened, Thomas sure didn't want to see it. He did know that Cain's current body would turn to ash the moment he machines left him. A sickening noise filled the space and Thomas glanced at Cain. A strange black liquid flowed from Cain's opened mouth into that of the clone's. As the liquid slowly left his body, he began to shake. The scent of burnt skin filled the room as the liquid began to slow. Thomas watched in horror as Cain's old body dissolved before his eyes.<p>

The clone, no, Cain blinked open his eyes. Sitting up, Cain called, "Isaak!" At once the man was before Cain, checking him over to make certain nothing was amiss. Thomas shifted, feeling out of place and wishing he could just vanish at this moment. "Now," Cain allowed Isaak to dress him a plain shift, "03 was planning on broadcasting something about now. Isaak," the man turned on what resembled a TV and Thomas froze at the sight of the two figures on the stage. One he knew right away as Seth, but it took him a moment to recognize the tall man as Abel.

Abel began to speak, spreading out his arms, "Together, with the Vatican and Albion as our allies peace will come to our nations. The threat of the Orden will pass and the generations to come will not have to fear the threat of war or live to see its horrors."

"So this is your response, 03, to hid 02 behind the yeniçeri and make him return to the throne," Cain's hand balled into a fist, eyes stained red with his rage. Thomas couldn't understand why Cain was so angry. With Abel being leader of whatever nation this was, he was be guarded twenty-four seven especially with this war starting up. This made Cain's chances at getting Abel slim to none.

"Mein Herr!" someone shouted before a woman Thomas didn't recognize skidded into the room. She smiled strongly of sulfur. "Ne-New Human Empire airships have just appeared and are dropping soldiers."

Thomas grinned. This was the wrong reaction however because before Thomas could hid his slipup Cain glanced at him. "What did you tell 02?" Cain asked his voice light and playful."

"I didn't tell Abel anything," Thomas replied, trying to keep his voice even and not move from this spot at the same time. Damn, he should have kept a better check on his emotions.

"Come, come, I know you shouted 'He's where the maze is,' when you were last in Londinium," Cain smiled at him. Despite the playfulness of the smile it sent a chill straight through to Thomas' bone. "You were the one who gave away our location and," his smile widened, "seeing as your usefulness has run out," Cain lifted his hand – sheer, blinding agony shot through Thomas. A cry tore from his lips as he was blasted back. Pain lanced through his back as he felt a something snap. Fire ripped through his lung as Cain's boot slammed into his chest. Gasping, Thomas doubled over, coughing up blood. "Now, now," Cain took hold of Thomas' hair and forced him to look into Cain's cold eyes, "I guess I should be grateful to you for supplying this new body, but you are making it hard for me to give 02 the peace he longs for."

"W-what you're t-talking about," blood trickled from Thomas' mouth and he saw Cain wrinkle his noise in disgust, "i-is ta-taking Abel's b-body for your own," he gasped out the words. "Th-that isn't a peace h-he would w-want." Cain snarled. The metal table flew at Thomas. Glass shattered, blood spraying as an empty break sliced through his eye, the glass tore as his face. A large piece was embedded into his shoulder. Shards ripped at his hands as Thomas scrambled, trying to get away from Cain. Too late – air rushed past him followed by a loud clanging and thud as his body stuck a chair and head the wall. Darkness began to cloud his good eye.

"Take that worm back to the cell and give them enough food for a few months," Cain growled. "Prepare my airship we are going to head to Londinium and teach 02 and 03 a lesson." The words garbled together and Thomas was pitched head first into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>The women is the assassin who blinded Abel, she never made her move on Esther because Cain called all but one person off last minute.

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	31. Chapter 28: Devastation, Part 1

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 28: Devastation, Part 1: Ideas of Pain<p>

Paperwork and even more paperwork was stacked before Abel and he had been emperor for less than an hour. Granted it was also stacked before Caterina and Esther, but still… Abel had the terrible feeling Seth was back in their rooms with Elizabeth laughing at how easy it had been to get him back as emperor. Perhaps she'd only wanted him back as emperor she wouldn't have to stay up all day and all night as well, doing paperwork.

"Father – I mean Emperor Nightlord," Abel looked up at the sound of Esther stumbling over his old title, "why didn't you or Seth warn us she was stepping down?" Caterina didn't look up from the papers she'd been going through but the fact her pen had stopped moving he could tell she was listening.

"She wanted to surprise people with the announcement," Abel guessed. Truthfully he thought this was the reason on Seth's end, Abel had been and still was too shocked to really go around telling people he was the emperor. On the stage it had been easy to fall back on old habits but off it…

Leon, who had been standing behind Caterina as a guard, snorted, "On that stage I never would have guessed it was, Four-eyes. When I saw you I thought your evil twin had come to town or something." That wasn't funny. Abel looked at Leon, the pen held so loosely in his hand he was shocked it didn't fall to the table. "What?"

"If my 'evil' twin was here, I don't any of us would be sitting around talking," Abel stated, suppressing a shiver at the thought of Cain being here so soon.

"Wait, wait, you have a twin?" Leon exclaimed. _Thwack_, the pen stuck Leon's forehead before bouncing off and rolling over the floor. A servant leapt forward, retrieving the pen and placing it on the table beside Abel's hand.

"Who do you think declared war on us?" Abel asked in as even a voice as he could. "Someone who just happened to look almost exactly like me, hmm?"

Before Leon could reply, a familiar young voice said from outside the door, "Let me talk to them, please. I just want to help, that's all." Abel sighed, resting his chin on his hand. Well, at least it wouldn't be getting much worse this night.

"It's that girl again," Esther said, turning her bright blue eyes on the door. "She was asking me earlier if I would let her join the military a year early." She looked at Abel and Caterina in question, "Has she approached either of you?"

"No," Abel stated, giving Esther a teasing smile, "she hasn't asked Seth yet either, unless you count me having a run in with her earlier today as being asked. Eris is a good kid, but I don't think letting her in a year early would be wise, war isn't really something a child should see."

"But isn't everyone a child to you, Abel?" Caterina gave him a small smile, her eyes glinting with laughter.

"Very funny," Abel gave her a smile as well. "If I put that to everyone I consider a child, we would be left without an army, now wouldn't we?" he asked, joking.

Caterina asked in a more serious voice, "Isn't Eris the name of the witch you and Father Tres meet three years ago? A witch might prove useful, Abel, and if she wants to help—"

Abel cut her off, "Eris is still a child, Caterina, and this is different than what you faced as a child or even what Esther faced in Istavan." Sighing, Abel looked at them, "Both of you have meet Cain before, you know what he is like, correct?"

"From what I could tell, the man was completely insane." Caterina set down her pen, glancing at Esther before she continued, "Despite this fact he seems to hold very little value to any life but his own and is extremely talented in swordsmanship. Then there is the fact he is a crusnik and seems to have more power than you do." Caterina looked at him strictly, "We will need all the allies we can get now more than ever. There is no telling how many Death Hunters or killing dolls the Orden has. Even without Cain they would still be formidable for even our three nations to defeat."

"You're speaking of those within the inner circle of the Orden," Abel stated and, closing his eyes, let out a low breath. "You're correct, like you Cain has gathered many talented individuals and surrounded himself with a team which matches the AX in very possible away. Well nearly," Abel said looking out the slits of his eyes at Leon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leon roared, rising his fist. "Just because you're now some high and mighty emperor doesn't mean you aren't still a member of the AX!" Leon slammed his hands down on the table and leaned towards Abel, grinding his teeth in anger.

"It just means," Abel poked Leon in the forehead with just enough force that Leon was stumbled back a few paces, "that there are more in the AX than there are in the Orden to our current knowledge. This would give the AX a slight edge over the Orden's inner circle. The problem is—"

"—in the Puppet Master's abilities," Abel bowed his head to Caterina as she caught onto what he was saying. She intertwined her fingers before her mouth. "With Dietrich on their side they could easily turn any of the AX or military personal against us. So far the Professor has been unable to think up away around this ability," Caterina shook her head, her hand on her forehead.

"So we just kill the brat," Leon grumbled as he rubbed his forehead. Out of the corner of his eye Abel saw Esther bite her lip. Surely after all which had happened the girl still didn't have feelings for Dietrich.

"Simpler said than done, Leon," Abel straightened, leaning back in his chair. "Cain knows there are few people in the world who either immune to Dietrich or know how to counter his abilities. My kind can't be controlled and we can see the strings easily, but that doesn't really help us," Abel rubbed his chin, eyes clouded in thought. "Two crusniks can't be everywhere at once…" he trailed off.

"His abilities are lost technology, right?" Esther asked. Abel looked at her and nodded. "Then why not look for answer in that old base you managed to access awhile back? Perhaps there is in answer in the history of that place and we have a least a week before Cain's forces arrive in Albion. If there is an answer down there we should be able to find it."

"Yes, but most of the computers down there are locked to all but former military personal," Abel stated. "Seth and I are the only two here to have served in the military back then. It could take weeks, possibly years to shift through all the data stored in this one base and then there is the fact this wasn't the UN's main base, central was. There is a chance none of the information we need is stored here at all." Plus there was the risk of them discovering what the start of the Red Mars Project was, Abel wasn't so certain it would be a good idea for them to learn the full truth just yet. "But a small chance is better than none," he sighed, knowing even if they risked others discovering the truth it was worth it to protect their people.

Caterina nodded, "We should have team head down there as soon as possible then. The only problem is having to have you or Seth around down there as well as up here. Neither of you can be in two places at once."

"I will speak with Seth and see if she would want to stay up here or go down to the Ghetto," Abel said, glancing at Lord Walsh who stood silently behind Esther. "Lord Walsh, what are your thoughts on this matter? You are charged with the Ghetto after all."

"If there is something down there which can help keep this alliance and her Majesty safe then I believe my people would be more than willing to allow humans to pass through to get there," Lord Walsh replied in even, diplomatic tones. Abel smiled at the young Methuselah. "Also, my Lord, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, when you have a spare moment I am certain the children you would love to meet you… again," at Lord Walsh's words Abel suppressed the urge to groan and kept smiling instead.

"If I have time, I would be more than happy to," Abel replied. Damn, that was just a subtle reminder he was once more emperor and this meant he was a living legend to many Methuselah. Returning to more important matters than children's happiness, Abel said, "We should finish this paperwork and get some rest," for being up as long as he had it was amazing he could still think straight. Even though he had stayed for days on end back on Mars he'd thought he'd grown too used to constant rest to return to being awake for three days straight. It troublesome to say the least that he still could, most people his age were ash or just bone by now.

Abel had managed to get through several more documents on supplies when Eris shouted, "Oh, come on, I just want to talk to them! I swear I'm not an Orden assassin and if I was why would I be talking to you?"

"Father, shouldn't we just talk to her," Esther suggested, "or at least allow her join the royal guard or yeniçeri or Caterina's and Alessandro's personal guard? They won't be in the main parts of the battle." Abel blinked and Baybars shifted.

"A terran in the yeniçeri would only get in the way," Baybars stated bluntly, "I mean no offence by that statement," he bowed his head to Leon who had bristled, looking as if he would rather start a fight. "Also, the emperor was told to always be on the field of battle not away from it. If I am not incorrect in assuming that is where you will this time as well, your Majesty?"

"One of the leaders will have to be on the ground with most of the forces," Abel said, looking up from the document he'd been reading through, "and I would feel safer if you two and Alessandro stayed aboard the _Iron Maiden II_. Seth will aboard the ship we came in on," he explained.

"Why do we need to have one the leaders on the field?" asked Esther, staring at him in horror.

"Moral," Abel said at the same time Caterina did. "In the past if I was on the field of battle the soldiers were more likely to make it out alive and with higher spirits at the end even if it was a lost battle," Abel explained, giving Caterina a small smile. "As for Eris, what do you think, Caterina, on having her in your guard? The AX is more excepting of witches than the rest of the Vatican and she trusts Tres." Abel nodded to the silent figure of Tres, standing as if he'd been carved from stone in the background. "We can worry about this next meeting, however," Abel said as Esther yawned, blinking back tired tears.

"I will speak to her now," Caterina stood, picking up her Cardinal's hat and replacing it on her head. "Good night," she nodded to them before she strode from the room. Abel heard her say something to Eris before their voices moved off down the hall.

"Goodnight, umm, emperor," Esther stood as well.

"Tell Ion I would like to speak with him tomorrow, would you?" Abel asked. At his words he saw Esther's entire face light up crimson. At this Abel gave her a small smile, "I see him with you a lot, I wasn't saying anything else, Esther."

"O-oh," Esther bowed her head before she practically raced from the room.

Lord Walsh looked at Abel with an amused smile, "I think with the alliance in place that young lord is preparing to propose to Her Majesty."

"It would be nice to see something happy happen in the next few months and the queen getting married would be cause for celebration," Abel stood, picking up his hat. "I'll speak with Seth about the Ghetto today – tonight," Abel corrected himself, "and get back to you as soon as possible on it." Lord Walsh bowed his head. Abel nodded to the man before he took his leave of the room. It would be nice if Ion and Esther did get married, it would most certainly be cause for celebration.

xxx

The dull throbbing woke Thomas. Groaning, he tried to move only to find someone holding him still. "Careful, Thomas," it was Rachel, "I've managed to remove the glass from y-your eye and bind most of your wounds, but…" she trailed off, sounding sick. Thomas' knew what she was saying without asking. His breathing was uneven and every breath sent a jab of pain through him. One shoulder felt as if had swollen and his hand were wrapped in heavy cloth. Then there was nothing to his left. Lifting his hands, Thomas winced as the pained tips of his fingers meet more bandaging. "I'm sorry," Rachel was looking at him with fear and sorrow in her eyes, "but without treatment, y-you're going to-to…"

"Die," Thomas stated, his voice clawing at his throat. "Yeah," he gasped, "f-figured as much wi-with how hard i-it is to b-breathe." Every word sent jolts of fire through him, making him shake and gasp, "H-h-how l-long?"

"I don't know," something wet stuck his face. Thomas looked at Rachel. Clean streaks ran along her dirt smeared face. "They've given us enough food and water for several months split between all of us," she was trying to be strong, she was trying to cry. "I—" tears slid more freely down her face, "I am so sorry. I swore I would never allow another comrade to die. A-after we woke I thought all of us would make it through this."

"Hey," Thomas lifted on hand and with his unbound thumb wiped away her tears, "d-don't b-blame yourself," his lips twitched into a weak smile. "M-my fault, n-not –yours."

"Damn straight this is all your fault," Kadin growled from where he sat as far from Thomas as he could get. Shaking his fist, he said, "If you hadn't given Rat where we were we could have burgeoned for our freedom because you helped Cain out. Now we are suck here and will slow starve to death thanks to you. By all rights you shouldn't get your 'share' of the rations, you'll die a whole hell of a lot quicker that way."

"Bastard!" Rachel leapt to her feet and lunged at Kadin. "He's your brother and you don't even give a damn he's dying or anything!" Thomas watched numbly as she dragged Kadin off the ground and shook him by his collar. "Do you know how much pain he's suffered just so Cain wouldn't kill you?" Rachel demanded.

"R-Rachel," Thomas gasped as he struggled into a sitting position. Conner placed a hand on Thomas' uninjured shoulder, stopping him from trying to stand. "I-it doesn't ma-matter."

"Like hell it doesn't," Rachel snarled. Kadin's eyes narrowed, it was lucky he didn't believe in hitting girls otherwise Rachel would have been on the floor by now. "This swine should be the one his death bed not you!" her shouts grew louder. "He's the one who treated the four children like dirt and you're the one – the one who—" her rage and sorrow was making it impossible for her to string these words together. "GO TO HELL!" she shrieked, throwing Kadin back. Jessica and two other caught him. It was then Thomas noticed the others outside of those for looked disgusted at what Kadin had said and how he had acted.

"General or not," one of the military personal began between clenched teeth, "you should know better than to blame all of this on Thomas. He maybe an enhanced human, but hell at least he's the human out of the two of you!" Six others nodded before following him over to where Conner knelt before Thomas. "Anything we can do to help?" he asked Conner.

"If Cain's followers hadn't left in such a hurry," Rachel walked back over to them, "I would have asked for medical supplies, but—" her words slurred together as Thomas drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Dear god, Thomas was stuttering worse than Alessandro in this chapter.

This chapter took a while because I kept wanting to write my book instead of this one while writing this one… I managed to get several pages done in my own work though. For those who have been asking: if I am published I will be sure to post something on this site as well as on DeviantArt. Also one of the important characters in my series is a lot like Cain (cheery, insane, sometimes annoying, but he doesn't want to destroy the world *cough* or universe as I should say (Dear god, I would be far more scared of him than Cain if he ever decided to join the bad guys *shivers and hides*)) I didn't realize they were similar until I started writing my books again. It was a rather scary surprise there, seeing as that character has been like that since before I even knew what Trinity Blood was.

I parted the chapter so I could something up before the end of week. If I hadn't parted this it was unlikely you guys would have seen it until Monday or Tuesday of next week if not later, so yes, that is why this ended up parted (the name will make more since in the next chapter (the main part of the name)).

I really appreciate all the comments I have been getting. Even if I don't respond to them do know I read them and will reread them over and over. Reading reviews and comments make my day.**) **


	32. Chapter 29: Devastation, Part 2

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 29: Devastation, Part 2: Battle's Start<p>

Near dawn:  
>Shaking, the terrible concussion as a familiar, haunting noise ripped through the air. Abel's eye flew wide. A blanket fell from him as he leapt off the couch and looked wildly around. Crying made his heart hammer and eyes flicker to where Elizabeth lay. Tears streamed down her face. Another sound, one which sent a chill straight through to his bone, made Abel stiffen. A bomb? Were they under attack?<p>

The doors slammed. Whipping around, Abel relaxed slightly at the sight of Baybars and several servants racing towards him. "We're under attack," Baybars informed Abel bluntly. The servants raced around the room, grabbing items which would be needed. One moved to Elizabeth. "I already saw her Majesty, Empress Nightlord, to one of the airships. We need to get you there as well, my Emperor."

"What's the situation?" Abel asked, not arguing with being moved. His top priorities were the people's and Elizabeth's safety, once he knew Elizabeth was safe he could focus fully on this matter.

Abel walked beside Baybars, keeping one eye on the servant who carried Elizabeth. "The Orden just came out of nowhere and started to attack the city. They were nearly to the palace before we managed to blockade them," Baybars scowled. "All our defenses were destroyed so easily, it was as if they knew what we were planning."

A frown tugged at the corners of Abel's lips. Was it possible? "Cain must be the one directing this then," Abel stated before asking, "Have any airships appeared?"

"No, my lord," Baybars' scowled at this, "if there had been any airships we wouldn't have been caught off guard." Abel's frown deepened as they turned a corner. The ground shook, nearby pots wavered in place, edging towards the ground before falling and shattering. A harsh whistling filled the air. "Get down!" Baybars' shout came only moments after Abel heard it. Without a pause, heart racing, Abel took hold of the servant with Elizabeth and binned her against the opposite wall, his body a living shield. Before he could activate the crusnik all the yeniçeri surrounded him, orbs flying up. Aegis shield activated in a shimmering light moments before the entire wall shattered. Within seconds Death Hunters swarmed through the gape.

"Get his Majesty and the princess to safety!" one of the higher ranked yeniçeri shouted before he and two others raced to form a living wall between the imperial family and the Death Hunters. Abel didn't have time to reply. Baybars ushered them down the hall.

A sharp pain exploded through Abel's head. Baybars leapt at him, shoving him to the ground. Ringing filled his ears. The hall swayed beneath him. The wound throbbed. It was trying to heal. Light popped before Abel's eyes. The ceiling crumbled. Baybars shouted, his body covering the servant and Eliza. A cry escaped the man. He'd managed to get the two to safety. Rubble slammed into Abel. Rolling, he tried to escape it. He had to escape it. The rubble shifted. Blurs of red, in the shape of humans, shouted. Then darkness began to obscure his vision.

Mars, 2118 AD:  
>"This it then?" Abel watched Cain duck under the large cannon. His brother ran a heavily gloved hand of the dust covered cannon. "I never would have thought this <em>Ark <em>would have more to offer," Cain stated over the radio. His tinted helmet tilted back as he inspected the massive device. "This is large enough to break through Earth's atmosphere," he murmured more to himself than Abel.

Sighing, the rocky wall bit into Abel's back. The soft glow of the lights made it hard to see. The damned tint of the spacesuit helmets only made it worse. "So Seth stated," Abel scowled. "It's larger than any weapon the UN holds. It could easily destroy a large city with one shot."

"From space of course," Cain half laughed, turning his masked gaze on Abel. "Though we should never use such a weapon," he shrugged. "I don't even plan on telling the UN about it. I don't think they need such knowledge, do you?"

At this Abel snorted, "They'd be more likely to start a war than do anything else. Besides, I really don't like the idea of such a weapon existing. I disliked the atom bomb as well. If you're going to commit mass murder you should do so without the aid of such weapons."

"Like Hitler you mean?" there was disapproval in Cain's voice which caused Abel to roll his eyes. "Look, I know you hate humans, but even still—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill, don't hate people," Abel interrupted his brother.

"We're never to use this weapon, Abel. None of us or those who follow," Cain sounded so serious Abel wanted to laugh. "No matter how you feel about the world and its people, you can't use this weapon. Do you understand?"

"What part of 'if you're going to commit mass murder you should do so without aid of such weapons' did you not get?" Abel growled, straightening. "I promise as long as you or anyone else uses this weapon I won't as well. Actually make that I won't use it period. Besides Seth said it took some odd key carried in the blood to use it."

Cain strode over to him and clapped him on the shoulder, "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" he teased. In a serious voice he agreed, "I will never use this as well. Now," Cain straightened, "has that second of yours turned up the people who tried to murder you?"

Grunting, Abel shook off Cain's hand. "I haven't asked," Abel started, "and am not going to. I won't be involved in that case whatsoever. It could be taken as I'm trying to frame someone who didn't try to kill me because I dislike them. Just drop it."

"No, I won't just drop it, Abel," at this Abel left the cavern. He wasn't interested in hearing his brother harping on about the attempted murder. It was better to leave well enough alone.

Present day:  
>"Brother?" Abel groaned, blinking open his eyes. Two extremely bright green eyes were less than an inch from his. "You're awake!" Abel yelped as Seth threw herself on him. "I thought – but of course you wouldn't die," her arms snake around his neck and shoulders.<p>

"S-Seth, where's Elizabeth? Where are we?" Abel gasped out. There was no pain. Seth's grip was just making it hard to breath.

"Eliza," Seth released him, "she's in the room with us. Also we are aboard the _Tristan_, loading several from the Vatican and Albion. All the leaders are aboard this ship as well. Speaking of the others," Seth moved back, "you need to get changed and join them. We're try to take back the city."

"Changed?" Abel sat up, rubbing his throbbing skull. Several servants were holding new clothes which were heavily armored. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes, "How many changes in clothing do I have now?" he asked.

"Including the clothes Caterina gave you and that ratty coat of yours: six," Seth grinned. "Now, come on, we don't have all night." Abel blinked.

Sighing, the bed groaned. Abel's feet touched the soft carpet of the luxury curser. "Let's get this over with then," he grumbled. The servant dressed him in a shirt which the back was open to, placing heavy armor over his chest and stomach. As with the shirt the back of the armor was open to allow his wings to appear when he activated the crusnik. The shirt itself was long, coming down under the armored belt which the servants tied his sword to as well as his revolver. The boots came over his pants and were lightly armored like the boots he had in the AX except these ones armor went up to his knees. Last was the armored cape. It was shorter than the others he'd worn and armored much like his priest robes had been. The cape covered his back making it impossible to see the opening there.

"Wait," Seth held up a blue ribbon, "I asked the servants to get you this." One of the servants took it and tied back Abel's hair before he could so much as touch the ribbon.

"Well, at least I can wear my hair up again," Abel joked half heartedly.

"Wearing a hat doesn't make sense, silly," Seth grinned at Abel. "Come on the other's are waiting for us." A sigh escaped him. The armor clanked as he followed his sister from the room. This was just great. He was aboard the _Tristan _which meant Jessica would soon discover he was Emperor Nightlord. This wasn't even the worst of it. He had a nasty feeling Cain was about to make an appearance.

Together Abel and Seth moved through halls before they came to one of the larger rooms Abel had never been in. "We should leave before it gets worse," Jessica was saying as Abel entered. He was only a step behind his sister. "We have all the leaders aboard and the enemy is closing in."

"I'm not abandoning my people," Esther was on her feet. She looked quite ready to fight this out.

"No one is asking you to," Abel stated, stopping beside Caterina. "What's the situation?"

"Hey, hey, look who decided to join us," Leon grinned. The buff human sat nonchalantly on the couch. Eris was beside him, her eyes the size of moons as she stared at Abel.

"It isn't goo-od," Jessica stared at Abel. "Father Nightroad?" she gaped at him.

"The one and only," Seth said. "But we'll need more than that to make a plan. Say the odds, or something?" Jessica didn't reply to this, just stared at him.

"We're outnumbered," Caterina said bluntly. "The Contra Mondi's forces came out of nowhere and surrounded us. The citizens are in a panic and the military is barely holding together."

"It seems the Contra Mondi also has a piece of lost technology," William said around his pipe.

"That damned cannon tore through our ship with ease," Leon scowled. "We'd be hard pressed to get anything out of here now."

"Cannon?" both Abel and Seth asked as one. "How easily?" Abel demanded. Had Cain brought it? No – why?

"Like a piece a paper," Leon snorted. "Why are you all in a huff about this, Four-eyes?"

"Seth," Abel looked at his sister, "did you include it with the _Ark_?" Oh hell, oh hell, oh hell. If it was the weapon Abel thought it was, they were dead.

Seth shook her head. "It might have been on a part Cain was cover seeing," she blinked. "Do really think he'd bring it?"

"Contrary to popular belief twins can't read one another's minds," Abel scowled. If Cain was using the cannon then he would try to corral them. "Are all our the ships in three mile radius?" he asked.

Seth's eyes widened before Jessica finally spoke, "Nearly, why?"

"Seth, I want you stay with the fleet," Abel instructed his sister. "I'm going to punch a hole through the enemy ships. Get them out and head for the old UN central base. It's the last place Cain will think on looking for us."

"What about you?"

"There will be citizens on boats by now. I am going to lead them across the land to the base," Abel said. "Once you arrive send back a few ships to pick up some of our people. We'll also be checking other cities on the way there." This just had to work. "It's unlikely Cain will cities standing for long, no matter their allegiance."

"What?" Leon roared, leaping to his feet.

"We'll regroup briefly on the mainland," Seth said. "If you're going on foot, you'll need a guard." Abel hesitated before nodding. "In that case, I'm going to help punch that hole!"

"Seth!" Abel protested. Damn it! Why did Seth have to do this… again?

"Come on, we'd best get going," Seth shot him a smile before leaving the room. This was just great. What next? The _Ark_ somehow crashing down on them? Suppressing a sigh, Abel followed his sister. Well, with the two of them it would go faster at the very least.

"Father Nightroad!" Abel stopped just as Eris raced from the room. She was wearing a nun's outfit which looked out of place on her. "Why didn't you tell me you're the emperor?" Eris demanded, sticking out her lip.

"He's an idiot," Asthe stated, having followed Eris from the room. "And we're getting left behind, Torvarish." Abel glanced at her, then down the hall to where Seth had stopped. No matter what he didn't have time to explain matters to Eris.

"I'll explain when all of us are at central," Abel promised before he turned.

"Abel," it was Caterina, "we need you to explain everything, not just how you're the emperor." Abel's eyes locked on Caterina's.

"Everything?" Abel asked, playing dumb, "What do you mean by that?"

Caterina's steely gaze flashed. A shiver raced through Abel. "How the vampires came to be and more, I feel we need to know." Abel scowled at her words. The sound of Seth walking back to them echoed in his ears.

"We'll do so," Seth replied, "but the truth might not be what you're expecting it to be. For now, we need to get all the people to safety." Caterina nodded before returning to the room. She ordered Eris to follow. "Come on," Seth raced off down the hall. Abel hesitated before following.

By the time they arrived at the cargo bay, the ramp was already lowered. "Majesty, you shouldn't go out without a guard," Asthe stood in their path. "For that matter, you shouldn't go out. You can't fly."

At this Seth grinned. "We don't have time for this," Abel snapped at the same time Seth said, "We can fly." He strode past Asthe, dodging her hand before he stood at the edge of the ramp. Before she could move towards him, Abel felt his wings grow from his back. Spreading them wide, air lashed at him before his wings pinned to his back. He fell forward. Air pulled at him seconds before his wings spread again. With a powerful down stroke he rose, heading for the nearest enemy vessel.

"Hey!" Seth shouted, "Wait up. I'm not as fast as you! Nano-machine, crusnik 03, release of restriction of eighty percent, activate." A thrumming filled the air. Seth's eight insect like wings were nothing more than blurs as she shot past him.

"No, you're faster," Abel retorted. Stopping in the air, blue light flickered as the scent of ionized air tickled his nostrils. Scythe in hand, a wave of the lightening shot towards the vessel. He could see the parts dissolving into salt as Seth zipped around the vessel. The night exploded into bright lights. "One down," Abel grinned. "Seth, we're going to split up, we'll cover more ground that way."

"All right," Seth shot towards a vessel on the right. Lightening surrounded Abel. It flew from him, striking the left ship.

Time seemed to pass all too slowly. "Seth," Abel said over the radio. "One more ship should do it." Together they'd managed to take down several of the Orden's ships.

"Abel, behind you!" twisting, pain shot through Abel's body. His wings spread. He darted to one side. Red energy lanced past him. The air heated, energy crackling as streaks of lightening. Cain! Where – turning, Abel searched for his brother, but he was no where to be seen. "It's the cannon!" At this Abel turned. The cannon was powering up. Red plasma crackled down it as an orb appeared at the head. Oh hell, it was aimed for the fleet!

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Well, the manga updated and I got excited so wrote this. Sorry for the long wait. I have had a really bad time as of late, a lot hitting me at once. I promise I am trying to write still.

Umm, Thomas will appear in the next chapter. I know a lot of you want to see what happens to him, but there was nothing to update on him right now. Well other than the fact he's still dying.**)**


	33. Chapter 30: Edge of World's End

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 30: Edge of World's End<p>

No! Abel had to stop it! Air rushed past him. He was heading straight for the cannon's path. Twisting in the air, the air crackled, heating. His scythe dissolved. Power was building in him. Seth shouted at him. Buzzing filled his ears. His hands spread before him. The energy released. Abel was blown back, wings spread wide as he tried to stop it. Foot by foot, he lost ground.

"_**Damn it**_," the words were distorted, coming from Abel as a gasp. He wasn't strong enough. Was this end? His skin stained black. The strange blue markings began to appear. Whispering filled him mind. The crusnik was returning. Feathers wilted. Lightening crackled around them – Abel. They weren't taking him. This was his body. This was his _mind_! This was his power!

"_You need us to protect them_," the crusnik hissed in Abel's ear.

"_Go to hell_," Abel retorted mentally. "_If you can have full control, so can I_! _I will protect them, not you_!" Power was flooding Abel. The red plasma flashing inches from his black hands. "_You will not take me ever again_!" 02 hissed at him. The sound was distant background noise. Lightening sparked around Abel. The invisible energy flew around him. The ships were safe. "_**Seth**_," he spoke to his sister over the radio, "_**get… ships out of here**_." It was so hard to speak with his large fangs.

"Abel, what are you—"

"_**Now, Seth**_!" Abel snapped. They didn't have time to discuss why Abel was doing what he was doing.

"The fleet is surrounded again!" retorted Seth. "Cain's using the cannon as a distraction. Brother, I can't destroy all these ships." Abel snarled in frustration. Cain, damn him! Moving one hand, Abel called forth scythe all the while holing the field to ensure the fleet's safety. Lightening crackled down the scythe. Twisting it, Abel shot the lightening towards the enemy fleet. The sky was lit by explosions. "Move out!" Seth ordered over the radio.

The sounds of the fleet moving thrummed through the air. Abel held his position, waiting until the last ship was safely away. He darted to one side. The sting of the energy grazing him throbbed through his leg. Scent of burning cloth filled the air even as the wound closed.

"Brother, head for the _Tristan_. I'll meet you there," Seth said. Abel could just make out her small form vanish inside the _Tristan_. Speeding up, he forced the crusnik to return to eighty percent activation. A wave of the thirst washed over him. He desperately hoped Asthe wouldn't be waiting for them. Ashe neared the _Tristan_ his eyes began to close. Air rushing past him jolted him back to his senses. Several powerful down strokes got him close to the _Tristan's_ ramp. Another stroke and he was level. He landed without a sound and collapsed there. His wings brushed against the cool metal. Breath came to him in short pained gasps.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Seth shouted at him. Abel didn't have enough energy to look at his sister. "You know what could have happened if you went too far. 02 could have taken control. You'd be like Cain!" anger laced her voice, making it venom.

"T-they tried," Abel panted, "and failed." He couldn't even grin at her. The room spun around him. It had taken far more out of him than he had expected. His whole body shaking as if he were a mere leaf Abel somehow stood. It felt as it he had lead on his back and not his wings. The thirst clawed at him. "I didn't think. I acted. It was either that or the fleet would have been destroyed. Would you rather that have happened?"

A sigh escaped Seth. "No," her green eyes looked worriedly at him, "you look terrible."

At this Abel's lips twitched. An overwhelming scent struck him in the next instant. "Majesties?" Asthe asked, appearing through doors as the ramp snapped closed. Abel groaned. His back pressed against the metal wall as his wings vanished and hair fell around his face. The fangs were still there. He could feel them with his tongue. "So you can fly," Asthe folded her arms across her chest. "Is it part of being a crusnik? Can the Contra Mondi fly as well?"

"Yes," Seth nodded. Abel felt his sister's eyes on him. "Umm, Asthe, you need to go. I don't think my brother can withstand the thirst much longer." Asthe didn't move. "Please, Asthe, I doubt he'd want to hurt you," Seth pleaded. "My idiot brother over did it out there. We'll meet with you and the others in an hour."

"Of course, Majesty," Asthe spoke in a tight voice as she glanced at Abel.

Abel watched Asthe go from a gape in his fingers. "Thanks, Seth."

"Don't thank me. I'm going to force you to drink a lot of blood." Seth shook he head, hands on her small hips. "Honestly, brother, if you didn't fight me every time I gave you blood this wouldn't have happened."

"It would've happened no matter what we did, sister," Abel replied. "It's a draw back of fighting the crusnik and activating to one hundred percent. I won't fight you this time," he smiled weakly at her.

Seth snorted, "You couldn't fight me with how bad you need blood. Now come on," turning, Seth left the room. Abel smiled as he started after her. What would he ever do without his sister?

xxx

Less than an hour later, Abel found himself seated at a table. Caterina and Esther were with him, Seth seated between Esther and him, with Lord Walsh between Esther and Caterina, and William between Abel and Caterina. Alessandro had since retired, or more over fainted.

"Where is this base?" Esther asked, "And how long will it take the group on foot to get there?"

"We aren't going all the way on foot," Abel replied. "It will take the airships a day to get there. Once there a few of the larger ships will start to make trips between the ground group and the base."

"I rather like the idea," William held out his pip, flicking a match against the table. "It'll give the ground group time to see if damage has been done outside of Albion. This way we'll get more nations and survivors with us." The pipe trailed foul scented smoke. "My question is," William pulled on the pipe, exhaling a long stream, "where are we going after this base?"

Abel and Seth exchanged glances. "I've made arrangements with a noble from the empire," Abel began. "She's already uncovered the underground cities."

"Underground cities?" Esther asked, blinking at Abel in question.

"The cities are about as large as the empire, the old empire was. I ordered their construction during the Human-Methuselah War," Abel explained. "It was before Seth learned how to create the shielding the imperial cities have today."

"Last I checked on them, they were in great condition," Seth grinned. "Granted they were built with same technology used by the UN." Abel sighed. Lifting a glass to his lips, the sweet taste of Methuselah blood greeted his tongue. He'd already drunk five cups before coming here. Even still the thirst had only started to dim.

"UN?" Esther tilted her head to one side.

"Never mind, it's not important," Seth shook her head.

Abel returned them to the matter at hand. "I'll be traveling with ground group. Those who are in good health will be with me," he explained. "I would like the rest of you to go on ahead." His gaze swept the room, coming to rest on Caterina. Out of all the leaders Caterina was in the worst condition. She wouldn't have been able to make the trip on foot. Then there was Esther… Abel didn't want the girl to place herself in greater danger. One she didn't have an heir, two she was like a daughter to him, and three her people needed her.

"I agree," Caterina said with a heavy sigh.

"As to I," Lord Walsh nodded. "Though, I admit the idea of having one leader on the ground unsettles me."

"One of us has to go," Abel shot a glare at his sister. If she uttered a word on her going in his stead he would tie her to the ship, then glue then add chains and so on. "It'll help the people and I would rather it be me," Abel explained.

"I'm going with Four-eyes, so you know he'll be safe," Leon grunted from the shadows.

"As am I," Asthe shot Leon a glare as if saying: _you're not going to out do me_, or something along those lines.

"Plus," Abel raised his voice so the two wouldn't start fighting, "the ground forces will be with me. It's not as dangerous as it may seem." It also didn't hurt he was crusnik. Abel kept this to himself. "We're going to have to move out soon," he continued. "It would be best to do so in the next hour or so." He rose. "Until then, we need to help prepare the journey." The others nodded. A day for Seth and several months for Abel, he wanted to say goodbye to his daughter before leaving. He wasn't looking forward to the fact she would be over a half year old when he next saw her.

Abel left the room. Before too long he was in the rooms given him for the short time he was here. Walking over to the crib, he touched his daughter's face. "She's so peaceful," Abel jumped, whipping around to see Seth in the door. "You know she will be a year old, if not older, by the time you reach us, right?"

"It won't—" Abel cut off and sighed. Seth was right of course. "Yeah, I know now," he lifted Elizabeth from bed without waking her. "It's hard to see her as being so old," his laugh died in his throat. "I need to say goodbye," he whispered.

"I could be the one on the ground, brother," Seth pleaded, "I _should _be the one. That's it," Seth grinned, "you're staying here as is Asthe. Biabars and I'll head groundside."

"Seth!" Abel's protest caused Eliza to wake. "I don't want you to—"

"To what? I'm not a kid," Seth huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "We only need a leader down there. As former empress I can still inspire the people," she persuaded. "Please, brother, allow me to do this. You're people need you here. You're daughter needs you here."

"Seth, I…" Abel took a deep breath. He wanted to go but he really wanted to stay. His eyes traveled to his daughter. Elizabeth blinked up at him before blowing a bubble from her spit. It popped. A giggle rose from her. "I don't like this idea," he muttered. Looking at Eliza had been a mistake, "but I don't want…" his heart swelled with a torn sorrow and fear.

"You don't want to miss a day of her life," Seth finished for him. "I understand and that's why I'm going," Seth nodded. "I'm going to tell the others of the change in plan."

"Seth—" Abel made to stop her but she glared at him.

"You're staying here," Seth commanded. A small smile appeared on her face. "What is a year apart when we've lived for centuries apart?" she asked. "I can handle myself, brother."

"All right," Abel grumbled. "Be careful," he added in a far more tender voice than he meant.

"I'll be fine. Stay aboard the ship, 'kay? Asthe will tell me if you've been drinking your blood or not, so be sure you do, and, brother, spend part of everyday with Eliza," with those words Seth walked over to him and hugged the two of them. "We'll together again. We'll be 'home again.'" Abel's lips twitched at the start of the first song Sara had ever composed with lyrics.

"Stay safe," Abel spoke in a gentle voice. Seth nodded before she left the room. Abel watched her go, a hallow feeling in his gut.

xxx

Abel moved through the halls until he arrived on the bridge. Jessica was seated in the captain's seat. Abel glanced at her before turning his gaze on the ruins ahead. "That's where we're going?" Jessica asked a mixture of awe and dread in her voice. Abel bowed his head, his long hair falling around his face as a curtain. "What was it before Armageddon?"

"A military base," Abel replied. "It was a base for the world's peacekeepers." Not that they had really been good at it. In the end he had a feeling the UN was one of the causes of Armageddon not just Abel and the _Ark_. "Land there," Abel instructed. "We'll unload the _Tristan _first." With those words he left Jessica. It was hard to think the base he'd feared as a child was such a ruin. Later he'd have to go through the familiar halls with team. They needed to see if Cain left anything and access the UN database.

The next few hours passed at speeds Abel even couldn't track. He worked with the people, unloading the airships of supplies and people. He then sent several of larger ones back, keeping the _Iron Maiden II_ and three other ships here for defense. The path they'd take would be the easier route for Seth to lead the people over. It wasn't a direct route, but it would be easier for the humans.

"We're going to keep the people in the outer rooms first," Caterina was saying to Abel and Esther. "There's just enough protection for the few vamp-Methuselah who're with us."

Abel nodded. "I'll take a team into the base," he added. "See if Cain left behind any supplies or traps. A small group will have better luck in these halls. I'm not sure how this building is holding up. It's older than I am after all." He suppressed the urge to scowl at this. If only he wasn't so damn old.

"The a guard from each nation," Caterina advised. "I'll send William with you." A few of the Inquisition were nearby with Alessandro. Petro was missing from their ranks. He'd gone with two airships to Rome. His mission was to get as many civilians and the cardinals out as he could. "Out of all the AX he knows the most on lost technology," Caterina smiled at Abel, a gentle reminder he was no longer a member of the AX.

"Lord Walsh should go with you," Esther added. "He knows some on lost technology." More than some, the lord had grown up in an old UN base after all.

"Lord Walsh and William will be the best," Abel added, "but I don't want to weaken our defenses here too greatly."

"I'm going," Asthe stated. "Half the yeniçeri are here and they're the best fighters in the empire." The way she said this was making it sound as if she was resentful for this. "Ion will be here as well," she added as an after thought.

"Tres, keep Caterina safe," Abel smiled at the machine.

"Affirmative," Tres replied blandly.

"Lord Walsh, Professor," Abel called the two. Both looked up from their tasks before heading over. "We're going to see if we can find supplies in the base or information," he informed them.

"Keep the emperor safe," Caterina turned her gaze on William. "The alliance can't afford losing one of their leaders just yet."

Abel and William exchanged looks. Both knew Caterina's real meaning behind her words. She was worried more for Abel's personal safety than the alliance collapsing. "You worry too much," Abel teased her. Caterina cocked an eyebrow and Abel laughed. "We'll be fine," he gestured for the three of them to follow him.

Abel led them through a door, flicking on a flashlight as he so. Asthe, Abel, and Lord Walsh didn't need it, but he would rather not have William tripping over a root or vine. "This place has seen better days," Asthe commented.

"I'm interested to see what our ancestors were doing here," William almost sounded like a kid with a new Christmas present. Abel pulled nervously at his coat, it was the first set of clothes Seth had given. He hoped the group wouldn't discover what the UN had been doing here. Well, not yet at least. When the time came he'd tell them the truth. He and Seth needed to be the ones to tell them. "What were they doing, Abel?"

Abel stopped at a junction, frowning. "Tovarish?" Asthe asked after several long moments. Abel shook his head, narrowing his eyes as he tried to remember this place. He had memories of the time he'd spent with Cain, Seth, and Lilith, but the layout escaped him. He felt as if he were grasping at a string which had long since decayed. He remembered the layout of the Londinium base, why the hell couldn't he remember this one?

"Abel?" William's questioning voice joined Asthe's.

"I have no memory of this place," the words were barely more than a whisper. As he said this a rumbling sounded behind them. "Move," taking hold of William Abel dived down one of the halls. Asthe and Lord Walsh were hard on his heels. The flashlight slipped, clattering to the ground. The next moment they were thrown into darkness. The crashing of rubble striking metal filled the air. Glancing over his shoulder, Abel froze. The hall behind them had caved. Dust rose in the air, thick and smelling strongly of must and mold. Oh hell!

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Finally got a new keyboard, the keys are stiff, but they will loosen. My old one had the stuck spacebar and half the keys would suddenly stay down as I typed. It was rather annoying.

Okay, I lied, Thomas doesn't appear in this chapter.

This is funny. The song I was listening to while writing this kept making me see Abel and my characters from my book dancing XD It's the third ending song for _Soul Eater_.

**A request:** If you read this, please review.**) **


	34. Chapter 31: Base of Secrets, the UN?

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 31: Base of Secrets, the UN?<p>

"What the hell do you mean you don't remember?" Asthe shouted at Abel. The four of them stood in the hall. The sound of shifting rubble came from where Lord Walsh and William worked. It was hopeless. The damage done would make the way unsafe even if they managed to dig them out.

"Precisely what I said," Abel narrowed his eyes. His mind was trying to rid of vines and flora to no avail. He couldn't see this place as it once had been. This made it even harder on him to remember. "You try to remember a place you've not been in nine centuries. We'll see how well you do."

"Better than you're doing," Asthe huffed, glaring at him.

"Look if we walk around a bit I might remember how to get back," Abel suggested. "We're not going to get through this way." Why did Asthe have to start acting up?

"That's a fine plan," William straightened, picking up his cane.

"I'd be happier if we weren't cut off from the others," Lord Walsh added in. The three of them fell in behind Abel. "Majesty, where are your weapons?"

Abel laughed. "I didn't think I'd need them," he confessed. "If we're attacked I'm not exactly defenseless, Lord Walsh," he pointed out, reminding them man he wasn't a human. Abel paused at another junction and closed his eyes. Digging into his memory, he drew nothing. "This way," his voice was even despite the fact he knew not where he was leading them. He went right. The only matter he knew was he was leading them towards the outer wall.

Well over an hour passed in utter silence. "We're lost," Asthe stated, stopping and leaning against the grimy wall. The vines were thicker here for some odd reason. "Stop acting as if we're not." A frown pulled at Abel's lips. He ran his fingers down what was visible of the wall. The grim lifted, revealing faded lettering. 'Po' was what it read in the lost language of English. His eyes widened. He knew where they were. Quickly he started to pull the vines from the wall. "What the hell are you doing?"

The vines fell away and Abel stepped. "Hmm, '_Pool_'?" William muttered tilting his head to one side. "What does that mean? There's a body water in here?" Abel ignored him and moved to where door should have been. With a powerful kick he broke though both the vines. Crashing filled the air as the door flew back slamming into the lockers.

"Tovarish?" Abel stepped forward, entering the dark room. Images flickered before his eyes. He remembered, he remembered. Lilith had stood here, Seth near her. Cain and Abel told them the UN planned to execute them. "Stop ignoring me!"

Abel continued through the rows until he entered the narrow, winding hall which led to the pool. He accepted to see the others waiting for him. The general glowering, Cain telling Abel he had to stop being so late, Lilith her patient smile, and Seth happy to see him. This wasn't so. What greeted him was more a jungle than the area he remembered. Trees grew around the large pool, their roots dipping into the mud colored water. The wall of windows across from him had cracked the metal skeleton all which kept the glass in place.

"Abel?" William asked.

"I remember part of the layout now," Abel murmured. Turning, he walked past Lord Walsh and Asthe. His mind locked on how much this place hand changed. It wasn't just the place which had changed but the people he'd known. Abel felt as his brother should have been the one here and he the one who'd gone insane. Why did it have to be Cain? Why?

_Thud_, Abel stopped. _Thud_, what was that? _Thud_, it was coming from this hall. Abel raced down it. "Tovarish?" _thud_, "Are we seriously running towards that noise? Shouldn't be going away from strange noises?" Asthe demanded.

The strong, vile scent of human blood struck Abel. The hall spun. "I smell human blood," he informed them, drawing to a stop. "Asthe, Lord Walsh?"

"Tch, I've sated the thirst, idiot, and you know it," Asthe gave him a smile to show she really didn't mean to be rude.

"I've had life water in the past twenty-four hours," Lord Walsh said. "Unless greatly harmed, both the Duchess and I will be fine." Abel nodded before he continued forward. It wasn't long until they came into the Methuselah scent range. "To be safe I'm going to stay back," Virgil stated. "The amount of blood might prove too tempting if the terran still lives."

"I'm not leaving my monarch with a terran," Asthe stated.

"The Professor is far from defenseless," Abel defended his friend.

"And can say so himself," William added around his pipe, amusement in his voice. "If the Duchess tries to attack the person in question, we'll have to stop you." Asthe looked ready to argue this by saying she wouldn't attack said person. In all honesty they really didn't have time to keep debating this matter.

"Come on," Abel cut off whatever Asthe was about to say, "whoever this person is, will be dying while we stand here arguing." Turning, Abel strode down the hall. His mind flashed back to this place before he left it. This hall, he knew this hall well. He'd spent many days in this hall. Abel stopped, his gaze turning to the window. Sure enough there were fourteen in all. All of them wore UN uniforms. Around three were the red of upper ranked command, nine were the blue of security personal, one was the yellow of medical, and the last was the green of science department.

Abel only had time to take in their uniforms before a snarl pure hatred sounded from the other side. "_Rat_," Abel blinked, his gaze locking on one of the UN personal wearing a uniform rimmed with red. The man was only a little under a foot shorter than Abel. Abel blinked again, not certain he was really seeing who he thought he was seeing.

"Did that man just call you 'rat' in a dead language?" William asked, biting on the steam of his pipe. "A rather odd name for you, my friend," even as William said this, he was inspecting the figures beyond the glass. "The one who'd injured appears to be in need of medical treatment."

Abel nodded, but he wasn't looking at the injured man. His eyes were inspected the door. The metal showed signs of having been wielded shut. "_Stand back_," Abel instructed the group within. "_The door's been wielded. I'm going to have to break the window_."

"I wasn't aware you know dead languages," William commented.

"William," Abel looked at his friend through slightly narrowed eyes, "I'm over nine centuries old. They weren't dead when I was a child."

"It sounds close to my native language," Asthe commented.

"_Why the hell should we trust you, __**Rat**_?" General Hall spat at the glass.

"_It's either that or you're left in there, General_," Abel stated with patients. "_I wouldn't do that in good conscious. Not even to my worst enemy… who more than likely put you in there in the first place_," Abel mused. He knew it had to have been Cain. No one else would have stuffed the UN into that prison. If it hadn't been Cain they would have been in place far more difficult to find. Cain had no doubt found it amusing to place their tormenters into their old prison.

"_Keep calling him rat and I'll rip out your throat, terran_," Asthe snarled in the imperial language.

"Umm, Asthe, that's really unnecessary," Abel stated. To the general Abel added, "_I would rather you step back. Glass does hurt after all_." The smooth glass met his gloved hand. He waited, watching the general. The man just folded his arms across his chest, looking skeptical. The others had moved back, seeming to have believed Abel where the general hadn't. A sigh escaped him. Typical, just typical.

Energy built in Abel. He placed restraints on it, trying to insure the glass wouldn't harm the humans within. With control he hadn't known he had, Abel released the energy. The glass shattered, crumbling into dust. It settled on the ground between Hall and Abel.

"Professor, I'll need your help," Abel leapt into the room. The UN personal stared at him as he crossed over to those in the back. Abel could hear William behind him.

"_Do you have medical supplies_?" the woman who was the only medical officer asked.

"_The Professor has some_," Abel replied. "_I only know first aid_," he gave a half hearted laugh. His eyes coming to rest on the wounded figure, it was Thomas. Abel wasn't too shocked it was Thomas. "Asthe," Abel looked to where Asthe stood, "get Lord Walsh. He knows some on treating injured." And had enough restraint Abel knew he'd be more a help than a hindrance. Though, he know regretted not being Vanessa instead. Out of the two Walshs she was the one who knew the most on medicines and so on.

"What's your name?" the woman asked in an old version of Latin to William.

"Professor William Walter Wordsworth, also called Father Wordsworth of the AX," William introduced himself quickly. Most of his attention was focused on Thomas. Abel was trying to hold his breath. He could see the slight, uneven rise and fall of Thomas' chest. This alone gave Abel a flicker of hope. The amount of blood which stained the clothes however was a different story. Humans couldn't survive too long with this amount of blood loss.

"My lord," Abel turned to see Lord Walsh get through the window, "the duchess said you needed me."

"Can you help William with this man?" Abel asked, withholding all hope from his voice.

"I will see what I can do, Majesty, but I don't know how much help I'll be," Lord Walsh knelt beside William. There was a look in his eyes of barely restrained hunger. If it had been anyone else they'd given in to their urges and drank of the human blood.

"_You_," Abel turned and only just ducked in time to avoid being struck, "_are you going to lock us up as well_?" the general snarled.

"_And to believe I was missing you a second ago_," Abel laughed, moving away from the general. "_Next time I won't think on the past_." The general snarled, aiming another punch for Abel. Before Abel could even dodge it Asthe screeched. A loud thud filled the room. Asthe was on top of General Hall, her fangs bared in a snarl of rage.

"No one touches my emperor!" Asthe growled. "Not on my watch!"

"Umm, Asthe, I think you're over reacting," Abel stated. This couldn't get much worse… Okay so it could get a lot worse.

"Shut up, Idiot!"

"Majesty," Abel's retaliation died on the tip of his tongue at Virgil's voice.

Moving over to the Methuselah lord, Abel knelt beside him. "What is it, Lord Walsh?" Abel glanced at Thomas, anxiety flickering in his heart.

"I'm afraid the only way to save him would be to turn him," Lord Walsh glanced at William. Abel followed his gaze.

"It's the truth, my friend," William bit the end of his pipe, shaking his head. "I don't like it much. If he was conscious we'd be able to ask him directly if he wished to become a vampire… pardon me, Methuselah."

A frown creased Abel's lips. Looking at the woman, he asked, "What's your name?"

"Doctor Rachel. You don't really mean one of the living dead? A vampire? They're just legends to frighten children," Rachel stared at William.

"Legends? Since when have vampires been legends?" William frowned around his pipe.

"To the red sands, we went and there uncovered the virus," Lord Walsh began to recite. "There the sands turned red with Methuselah blood, spilled for the virus, for the right of power. There the lord of Night rose and showed us, the way home. There the Methuselah came to be." He shrugged, "It's an old children's tale."

"Well other than the part of the lord of night, it's actually true," Abel stated. "I'm shocked those from Londinium have such a legend." He really was too. He'd thought they only had legends about the founding of the empire.

"Virus? You mean the nano-machines? The bacillus and crusnik?" Rachel asked. "Those are the damn machines that helped cause Armageddon."

"And the Martian Civil War, sorry I mean the Methuselah Civil War," Abel glanced at Thomas. The man was so still, only his ragged breath gave away the fact he still lived. "Look, we can hold a history lesson later. I need to know if you want him to live with the nano-machines in him or not?"

"Vampire is such a vulgar term," Asthe sniffed. "I damn terrans for ever creating it."

"We think the same of the term terran, Duchess," William smiled at Asthe.

"It will make him need blood to live," Lord Walsh was telling Rachel. "He won't be able to walk under the sun again and silver will be deadly to him. But he'll be alive and there're plenty of Methuselah with us to help him adjust."

"He should make that decision, not me," Rachel was staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Rachel, he can't make the decision," the officer nearby said. "He would want to live." The man looked at Abel, "At least to see what became of the other three."

"There's no going back," Abel warned. "Trust me the change is permanent. There were many among the first Methuselah who tried to change back, who tried to remove the virus from them. It ended in their deaths or being shunned by the empire." He spoke of his sons' parents and the Methuselah who had ended up in Londinium. He also spoke of himself and Lilith.

"He'd want it," the soldier replied. "I think just being with you and Seth again would mean the world to him." The soldier avoided saying Lilith for which Abel was grateful beyond belief.

Rachel nodded. "All right, what's involved? I doubt you carry around the nano-machines outside of someone's blood."

"Ah, but all that's needed is blood," William stated holding up one finger. "I've just the thing here." He rummaged in his pockets. "Here it is," he pulled a needle filled with blood. "I was experimenting to see if I'd be able to preserve Methuselah blood incase you collapsed suddenly," William looked at Abel. "It's only a few hours old so should be fine." Abel suppressed the urge to shiver at the sight of the long needle. It was long enough to make it to the heart.

"It'll have a faster effect if you inject it into the heart," Lord Walsh advised. Abel stood and moved to Asthe.

"Asthe, we should find their weapons and then get going," Abel dared not look behind him. He knew William was injecting the blood by the pained moan which came from Thomas. Was this really what the man wanted? "You can release… Kadin, I don't think he'll try anything else if it means being tackled by you."

It didn't take Abel and Asthe long to find the UN weapons. Abel could tell the daggers belonged to Thomas. He'd seen them once before after all. By the time they'd returned to the others, Lord Walsh and Rachel where supporting Thomas. The man was still unconscious. Even from here Abel could see his eye moving. The bacillus was starting to take effect. The moment he awoke he'd need to sate the thirst. This meant watching him closely.

"Here," Abel held out the weapons, keeping the daggers hidden for when Thomas awoke.

A click sounded at the same moment Asthe snarled. "Give me one reason not to shot you, _Lieutenant-Colonel_," Abel turned to see a Lieutenant pointing a gun at his head.

"It won't do anything…" Abel replied half heartedly. "Okay, it'll hurt, but otherwise—" _bang_, blinding agony coursed through Abel's body. The waves came down over him from his skull. He was dimly aware of striking the wall. Five pares of feet racing away pulsed through his throbbing skull. "That hurt," he muttered. As the bullet clattered to the ground, his felt the wound sealing. "That hurt a lot."

"Duchess!" blinking back stars, the figure of William holding back Asthe came into focus. "We can't get split up now."

"Besides," Abel grunted as he stood, "if she'd meant to kill me, she'd of thrown me through the atmosphere not shot me." Abel shook his bounding head. Dear God, if he wasn't fused as far as he was he'd be unconscious right now. "Or have removed the virus from me… more than likely the second one. It's simpler. Let's think on getting back to the others and having a cup of tea," he grinned down at Asthe who glared at him.

"This isn't time for a joke!" Asthe shouted. "You're the monarch of my people. How'd if look if I let you die on my watch?"

"Umm, is this a rhetorical question?" Abel asked. "I've had my heart ripped to shreds and lived. A bullet isn't going to kill me. Can we at least talk about idiocy when we're back? I know a few others who would gladly join you on that topic. Kate for one, she'd be more than happy to team up with you…"

"A bullet to the head didn't kill you?" Rachel gaped. "Is this want the bacillus does to people?"

"No, the crusnik," Abel scowled. With those words he turned and led the way down the hall. He didn't have clue where he was going and the bullet sure hadn't helped. He just hoped Asthe and Lord Walsh would stay back. The thirst was building in him. The external damage had been healed but it was taking longer for the some of the internal to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for another long wait.

All right a question for the readers: should Thomas and Rachel end up together? It just feels that's where it's going with them…**)**


	35. Chapter 32: Base of Secrets, Needle Fear

**Welcome to the start of page 235 **

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 32: Base of Secrets, Needle Fear?<p>

Abel stared at the passages before him. Which way was it? He felt as if he'd been leading the group in circles for the past few hours. Perhaps someone else should be in the lead here. All Abel was doing was getting them lost.

"We're lost again, aren't we?" Asthe asked. Abel didn't need to look at her to know she was at the end of her patients with him. Her emperor or not, he suspected he was going to get hit at any second now. "Did the shot to your head scramble what little brains you have?" her frustration was understandable, but did she have to call him an idiot that way?

"I resent that," Abel shot a glare at Asthe. His head was still pounding and the thirst was clawing at him. It was taking all his self-control not to attack Asthe or Virgil. If Rachel and Virgil brought Thomas any closer Abel knew he'd attack Thomas. The man's conversion was moving at a rate which was almost frightening. His blood was already giving off the enticing scents of Methuselah blood. There was still some human blood in him but it was being devoured at an alarming rate. "Besides," he began as he heard the passage to the left cave, "not all the passages we go down are by choice. This building is falling apart."

Asthe opened her mouth, decided better of it and instead just followed Abel down the right passage. "Hmm, that last inscription stated we were heading the a maze," William stated.

"It does?" Abel glanced at the wall and bit a curse. William was right. "We should turn back," he grumbled. "This differently isn't the right way." He walked past the others, mentally beating himself up for not remembering this passage. As Abel passed the last six UN members a rumbling sounded. "Move!" Abel's shout of warning came several seconds too late. Rocks struck him. Racing from the mess, Abel could just hear six others make it to the opposite side of the mess.

"Abel, come in?" William's voice came over the radio. "Are you alive?"

"I made it," Abel stated, "what about the other's? Who's with you?"

"Thomas, Rachel, Conner, Lord Walsh, and the Duchess of Kiev," William listed off the names. "Are the six others with you?"

"No," dread filled Abel. No one could have survived that. "I'm going around," he informed William. "I'll try to meet back with you."

"Abel," William's voice was stern, "your priority isn't us. You've got to return to the others. You're the emperor, my friend. You're safety is our greatest concern."

"To hell with that," Abel spat. "I'm not leaving any friends behind, not again, William. We've already lost Havel and Nola. What do you think I'd tell Caterina if you died? Or my sister if Asthe die? Or Queen Esther if Lord Walsh died?"

"My friend," William began with patients.

"Give me that," Asthe's voice was muffled. The next instant it was clear. "Get back to the others," Asthe snarled. "We can handle ourselves, you idiot!"

"Asthe," Abel protested.

"Now!" Asthe snapped the order before adding, "I'll be sure to stop telling the maids to leave out your sugar if you go."

"That was you?" Abel demanded before shaking his head. "I'm not leaving you behind, not even for sugar. It's what partners and friends do, watch out for one another."

"You're going or I'll tell Seth you weren't acting the emperor again," Asthe snapped. "She'll take Eliza from you for several months. Can you handle not seeing your daughter until she's a year and half old?"

"Cruelty!" Abel sniffed. "You're not taking Elizabeth from me and that's final!"

"Hey, priest, help me out here," Asthe said to William. "He's being an idiot again and you've known him longer than I have."

"Abel, if you don't go, I'll speak with Caterina and ensure you go through several physicals."

"What?" Abel shouted in mock shock. He knew William didn't mean it. "That's nicer than Asthe's, but still mean," he sniffed.

"With needles?" William asked. Abel shivered. William might not mean it but it still sent a chill straight through him. Needles, gah, they were such horrible objects.

"All right, all right, I get it already," Abel grumbled. "I'm going." Abel started off. "That wasn't nice, Professor," he stated over the radio, acting a bit like he used in the AX for the fun of it. "I'll see you soon, over and out," Abel placed his radio on standby and broke into a run.

"Well, well, look what we have here," Abel skidded to a stop, his eyes coming to rest on two figures. One was completely hidden in shadows but the other two were clear to him. The one who'd spoken sat atop an old droid and Abel knew at once who it was.

"Puppet Master," Abel stated, staring into the boy's tea colored eyes. "I should've guessed Cain would leave behind a few of the Orden."

"Come now," Dietrich smiled, his angel features deceiving, "did you really think Mien Herr wouldn't have known you'd come here eventually. We just didn't expect it to be so soon otherwise he'd have been here to greet you himself." Dietrich's smile widened and he twitched his finger. "Now, I'd like you to meet my newest toy. Pygmalion only just finished fixing him up. He's been buried for nearly four years after all."

Abel wasn't listening to Dietrich. His eyes were locked on the figure who now stood beside the droid. "Know Faith," Abel breathed, staring at Vaclav Havel. The man looked as he had years ago. The same thin bread, the same long wavy hair, and the same kind brown eyes. He wore the same priest robes with a long coat instead of a cape.

"He's not the only new toy I've gotten," Dietrich laughed. The sound of someone moving behind Abel made him whip around. His heart stopped dead at the sight of the beautiful human before him. Her long black hair fell around her face and she wore her nun dress without the under skirt allowing men to see her long legs.

"Noelle," a horrible feeling smashed into Abel. The two friends he hadn't saved. Two people he had respected and cared for now stood dead and controlled by the enemy. "How – they were buried in Rome!" Abel shouted, turning to Dietrich. "This has to be some trick."

"Recovering their bodies was a challenge," Dietrich grinned devilishly down at Abel. "But why should you believe me? I'll just let their skills and powers prove who they are." Out of the corner of his eye, Abel saw Havel leap. Jumping back, Havel's bladed hand came within an inch of Abel's neck. Several strands of silver hair floated to the floor. Quickly Abel blocked Havel's arm with his, grunting in pain as the mechanical arm stuck his. Havel landed. He twisted, fingers pointed at Abel's heart. Leaping back, Abel was forced to the floor by Havel's well timed kick. All right, this was Havel… well his body and somehow Dietrich had given the corpse back all his skill in combat.

"Damn you," Abel growled at Dietrich. The second he took his eyes off Havel fire shot through his side. Gasping, he stumbled back, clutching his side. Warm blood trickled between his fingers, staining the shirt he wore. He couldn't fight Havel. Not this man and defiantly not Noelle.

"What's wrong, Father Nightroad?" Dietrich laughed. "You're not activating the crusnik." Even if Abel wanted to harm his old friends, he wouldn't have been able to activate the crusnik without drinking blood first. It was also why his wound wasn't closing. There was no other choice. Abel would have to run for it and hope Noelle wouldn't track him. Whipping around, he bolted down a passage. "Come now," Dietrich jeered after him, "you should know better than to run from your friend Noelle here." He could already hear Noelle and Havel hard on his heels. Damn it, damn it all!

xxx

Thomas was vaguely aware something was wrong. An odd need for blood was taking hold of him and his tongue kept running over sharpened incisors. The first voice he was aware of was Abel's. His hearing caught his son's voice shouting over what must have been a radio. "Put on – Professor!"

"Hey, terran, the emperor wants you," a female shouted. She sounded to be in her early to mid-twenties.

"Would you stop calling us terrans? I've been trying correct myself and call your kind Methuselah," a dignified voice replied. "Crusnik, didn't you start back to the others?"

"Know Faith, Mistress," Abel panted over the radio.

"You're not making sense, my friend," the professor replied.

"It's Know Faith and Mistress!" Abel shouted. "What the—when did he…" the radio faltered. "Havel, stop, try to—" the radio went dead.

"Either Abel's finally lost his mind or Havel and Noelle really are here," Professor stated thoughtfully.

"I'm going with the Abel's lost his mind theory," the female said. "Even in the empire we knew of Know Faith and his skill in combat. He was the top AX agent, wasn't he?"

"Yes, and in his current state, I'm not certain Abel will fare too well against him. Havel was a good friend of ours after all," was this man one Thomas' son's friends? Thomas' eyes were lead as he tried to open them.

"Thomas?" Rachel's breath tickled his ear.

"Get back," the male who was supporting Thomas moved him away from Rachel. Why? "Astharoshe, do you have any water of life on you? He's awakening and I'd rather avoid having a human killed here."

"I've a pill but no water to dissolve it in," Asthe replied. Thomas opened his eyes. His mind was clouded. Base instincts were kicking in, a frenzy of need.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" Rachel stumbled back. Thomas turned in the direction of her voice. His instinct was screaming at him to attack her, but his mind and heart froze him in place. That and the strong grip of the blond haired man before him.

"The pill will have to do," the man stated. "Raw or otherwise it will help."

"I've some water," the Professor stated. "Sadly I don't normally work with your kind so I only carry the blood in my body and the Methuselah blood. Ah, here, will this do?"

"It will have to," Asthe replied. "He's not struggling against you, is that normal for turned terrans?"

"No," replied the man. "Normally they'd fight to get at a food source. Something's different about him." Thomas was vaguely aware of bitter liquid being forced into him. It ran over his tongue and deadened the need for blood. When the last drop vanished Thomas fell to the his hands and knees.

"W-what happened?" Thomas gasped. There was no more pain. He began to unravel the bandaging revealing fully healed hands. What happened? He should have been dead by now.

"Tch, your friends here thought you'd rather be a Methuselah than dead, something about seeing her majesty and the idiot again."

"You mean Seth and Abel," the Professor stated. The radio went off suddenly. "Abel, if this is a prank?"

"Why would I prank you, William?" Abel's voice came over the radio. "I need you get back to Caterina. I've my hands full here. When Thomas wakes he'll know this base… I think."

"You're memory acting up again, Tovarish?" Asthe joked.

"Hey, give me some credit. I'm not exactly the youngest person here," Abel retorted in light tones. "I think I'm above you know…"

"We told you get out of here," Asthe snapped. "Are you really reverting to being an idiot?"

"I'm being chased by an old friend I thought dead!" Abel snapped. "My top priority is to keep them away from Caterina. Do you have any idea the effect of seeing Havel walking again would have on her? I'd rather avoid traumatizing my former boss, thanks." A loud crash sounded overhead followed by a stream of curses which no doubt was gibberish to this group.

A crack appeared overhead. "The ceiling is going to cave," Thomas took hold of Conner and Rachel, pulling them behind him. They got a few feet before figure in white fell through the ceiling.

"Run, now!" he shouted. Whipping around, he thrust out his hands. A blast of dust and air slammed into Thomas. "Go!"

"Not without you, idiot," Asthe took hold of the man's arm and pulled him down the hall. The rubble fell inches from them. Asthe threw the man into the room before stormed in after. The force of her threw cased a long bang to fill the room as the man struck the far wall. He slid to the floor. The long cape over his head as he sat there slumped over. "You're a complete idiot!" she snapped him. Her high heeled boots slammed into the ground as she strode over to the man. Taking hold of his collar, she pulled him from the ground and shook him. The cape slid from his head, revealing familiar narrow features to Thomas. His visible eye widened, jaw dropping at the mirror image of Cain.

"C-can't breathe," Abel gasped, touching Asthe's hand. "A-Asthe, can't—" Asthe thrust him into the wall denting the metal. "Forgetting breathing," he gasped, one finger raised before his chin fell to her hand.

"Duchess," the professor stepped forward, placing his hand on Asthe's, "Perhaps straggling your emperor isn't the best idea. Besides I've grown rather fond of the fool over the past thirteen years. I wouldn't want to see him killed by strangulation."

"Plus it would hurt relations with my nation and the Vatican," the man, now Thomas looked at him, seemed to a British noblemen, but that couldn't be right, could it? He wasn't speaking English but a variant of Latin. In fact all of them were.

"Tch, whatever," Asthe let Abel go. He slid to the floor rubbing his neck. "If I ever discover you did something that stupid again, I'll personally lock aboard the _Iron Maiden II_ and tell Kate to torment you as well as Leon and Petro!"

"Well, that's nicer than taking Elizabeth away," Abel grumbled, rubbing his neck. "Did you really have to strangle me, Asthe? I've already been shot in the head and had side sliced open today. I don't think I need—" he cut off at the look she gave him. Thomas couldn't help it, he smiled. It was nicer to see Abel than it had been Cain. There was something warmer about Abel's personality than Cain's had been.

"Speaking of wounds, that one looks rather nasty, my friend," the Professor pointed to a large gash barely visible under Abel's coat and cape. "If you would permit—"

"It's just a scratch, William!" Abel leapt to his feet.

"Just a scratch," William chewed the stem of his pipe. "That wound should have healed by now. If it had been a year ago I wouldn't need to look at it," William shook his head.

"No, no!" Abel ducked away from William. "The last time you pulled a needle on me, not happening again, thanks."

"What's with you and needles?" Asthe asked, leaning against the wall.

"They're sharp and pointy," Abel ducked away again. "They're really sharp and pointy…"

"Stop acting like a child!" Asthe snapped. "You're too old for this," she bared fangs at Abel.

"You're never too old," Abel grinned, hopping away from William. "Besides," his tone darkened, "I haven't met a crusnik who isn't scared of needles. Well, Cain after he went insane but that doesn't count."

"I doubt that," Thomas stated, "you've hated needles your entire life after all." Abel stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned. There was good humor in his voice as he spoke. Despite this he wasn't certain how Abel would react.

Abel's wintery gaze softened as his eyes fell over Thomas. In one of the ancient languages Thomas had asked him to learn, Abel said, "_I thought you – I'm glad you're alive… dad_." Thomas blinked and stared at Abel. Had he just called him dad? "_Oh_," Abel rumaged in a pocket before he pulled out a fist sized rock. "Seth, hoped you were still alive and asked I give you this," he held out the rock to Thomas.

"Is this?" Thomas took the rock. It felt like any from Earth but he knew right away it was Martian. "She remembered," Thomas laughed, wrapping his fingers around the rock.

"Of course, this is Seth we're talking about," Abel smiled. "Though I doubt you'll get much out of a nine century old rock." Thomas looked into Abel's eyes. None of the anger which had once been the dominate emotion in his eyes was there. There was a deep warmth, knowledge Thomas couldn't even being to think on, and a kindness in his son's eyes an face. He wasn't the boy Thomas had known. The centuries defiantly changed all his children. He couldn't wait to see how Seth and Lilith had changed as well. Hopefully neither of them were like Cain. "We'll have time to talk once back with the others."

"You have paperwork," Asthe reminded Abel, "and Eliza and meetings."

"What are you my friend or secretary?" Abel demanded.

"You're Tovarish," Asthe grinned silly at Abel. "As such I'm tasked with keeping a lazy person like yourself on top of his work."

"As if Caterina would let me forget," Abel grumbled. "She's set Tres on me twice now. I'm starting to think he's more dog than human."

"He's a machine, Abel," William winked, "though he is rather protive of her Eminence, rather like you are."

"That's not—"

"Well come, we can't just stand around all day, Majesty."

"Virgil, I'll call you by name if you do so for me," Abel looked at the third member of the group.

"To do so would go against tradition. You're the emperor, a lord of the night, I'm a child of the night, as such—"

"You don't even live in the empire!" Asthe exclaimed. "I do and I call him idiot! He's an idiot after all."

"He's the emperor," Virgil protested.

"I thought you were loyal to the crown, or whatever you call Esther's line," Asthe sniffed.

"I am!" Virgil retorted. "That doesn't mean I tarnish Methuselah history and tradition."

"Umm, this is really not that important," Abel interjected. "Right now we should focus on getting back to the surface and back before Caterina and Esther send out the rest of the AX, the royal guard, and the yeniçeri to search for us. I'd rather just get going." With those words Abel turned and started towards the entrance into the maze. It was now their only way out.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Yep, Dietrich decided to be the one to stay behind, hope you enjoy.

I am going with the histories which say Havel died after the Silent Noise act of RAM volume 2 and in the act called Know Faith of RAM volume 3. Don't get me wrong, I like Havel and miss him in this story, but hey… his death works…

Umm, I'm just going to say, if the start of this chapter seems a bit strange or I got Abel's personality wrong, I'm sorry. While writing this I was working on another book, so I'm just hoping the two main characters didn't get confused here.

All right to clarify this: it wasn't Rachel who shot Abel but Jessica Marry. Jessica holds a grudge against Abel for scarring her and killing her husband. If you don't remember this reread book one. One of the chapters has Jessica in it.**)**


	36. Chapter 33: Base of Secrets, Maze?

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 33: Base of Secrets, Maze?<p>

The maze, a shiver raced through Abel. He stood just in the entryway, his eyes locked on the now dark passage. He'd hoped he'd never have to see this place again. Now he was here and a familiar feeling of hopelessness washed over him. The thick waves felt as if they were crushing him.

"Hey, Tovarish, what's wrong? Scared of the dark?" Abel couldn't reply to Asthe. This place, being here again was pure torment. Taking a deep breath, the scent of mold struck him. There hadn't been mold here before. The UN had kept this place clear of it so the fire wouldn't burn down the base.

"Hmm, didn't the inscription say 'maze' on it? Perhaps I'm a bit rusty in dead languages, but this certainly is no maze," William's musing made Abel smile. It was just like the Professor.

"No, the wall did say maze," Thomas explained, "it's not a normal maze. There's only one hall but tones of traps. The point was to get through without being injured."

"Let's just hope the traps have failed by now," Abel stated bitterly. He made to start forward.

"Ah-ha!" William's exclamation made everyone turn to him. "I figured it out, my friend," he stepped up to Abel.

"Figured what out?" Abel was no highly confused. "The answer to why your latest invention isn't working?" What the hell was William talking about?

"No, but that would be nice," William grinned around his pipe. "Now if I changed several—"

"Professor," Abel interrupted his oldest friend here, "what did you figure out?" He clapped his hand over Asthe's mouth to stop her from saying something snide.

"Ah, yes, that," William nodded. "I figured out why you're not healing. That gunshot to the head took all your energy to heal. It's taking a lot of restraint to attack Lord Walsh, Asthe, or Thomas. That's what I figured out."

"Okay…" Abel stared at William. Sometimes William could just be confusing. At least he'd brightened the mood if only a little.

"Now where did I," William started pulling items from his pockets. "Ah, here they are," he took Abel's hand. Abel felt several syringes dropped into his hands. He stiffened. "There and there are plenty more where those came from." Abel stared at the five in his hands.

"How many are you carrying on you?" Abel demanded, gesturing one at William. "It's not normal to carry around stocks of blood even for a Methuselah and you're human!"

"I've around forty," William pulled out his pipe, stuffing some tobacco into it.

"Forty?" Asthe and Abel both shouted. "What the hell kind of terran are you?" Asthe demanded.

"The best way to make certain an experiment is well done is do several trials. I decided to carry several syringes to make certain my data was conclusive," William nodded lighting his pipe.

"Well, this is you we're talking about," Abel muttered, "you did call a giant robot your kid and gave a student an A plus for putting down good rice was made with wine."

"He calls forty syringes several," Asthe shook her head. "Wait, what was this about a giant robot? What the hell kind of people are in the AX?"

"Ah, don't judge until you've meet Black Widow or Crispy Queen," William grimed around his smoldering pipe. Abel shivered at the mention of the two female agents.

"Off that subject, did you have to put them in syringes?" Abel asked.

"I didn't have any bags handy," William stated. "Here," he took Abel's spare water bottle. The water had been finished off awhile back. Taking the syringes he shot the blood into the bottle one at a time. "Better?" William asked, passing back the bottle.

"You're spoiled," Asthe snorted, grinning to show she was teasing. "Okay, now that the emperor won't kill his subjects, shall we be off?" Abel glared at her. "What?"

"I wasn't going to kill anyone," Abel stated. He started passed Asthe, glowering. How could she even think he'd do that? He hadn't killed any of his people before… unless it had been in frenzy, but still…

They started off. Abel used the drinking the blood as a distraction. It was better than thinking about being in the maze again. With each sip of the blood, he felt a little of his strength returning. Soon the wound on his side sealed and his head stopped pounding. It was easier to think and easier to see in this darkness.

Lord Walsh and Asthe were leading. Asthe had shoved Abel back, telling it there was a trap here he'd best be back with the terrans. "Why do they keep calling you emperor?" Rachel asked after several moments in complete silence.

"Because they're insane," Abel grumbled, finishing off the last of the blood. He felt much better now. No more pain, no more headache, and no more annoying thirst.

"It's because he's the Father of the Methuselah," Lord Walsh began to explain.

"Would people stop saying that?" Abel asked, "It implies—" Both Lord Walsh and Rachel were too deep in conversation now to hear him. "Whatever," Abel grumbled, "it's not important." Conner was speaking with William and Asthe. Abel frowned, where was – his eyes fell over Thomas. He was a ways back, a frown darkening his features as he looked at the Martian rock.

Abel dropped back so he walking beside Thomas. There was a long silence, but Abel didn't press Thomas on why he was so down. He just waited. "When I first woke, I thought all of you were gone," Thomas confessed. "Then I meet you and Cain and it still feels like you've all vanished. The years have changed both of you. I…" he trailed off. "What happened?"

"You want the short version now and the long one later?" Abel asked. He knew how Thomas felt. When he'd seen Aran again in Venice it had been a wonder with how much his son had changed. Thomas had more to go through though. Cain and Abel hadn't just changed, they would have appeared to switch places and become more the extreme opposite of the other.

Thomas didn't reply. It was obvious Thomas wasn't certain he wanted an answer at all. He'd get one later on, but, perhaps, now wasn't the best of times. There had to be something Abel could say to cheer him up, but what? Thomas had thought of Lilith, Abel, and Abel's siblings as his own children. Abel couldn't tell Thomas Lilith had been killed by Cain, that'd depress both of them. Ah, Abel knew. He pulled out several pictures he kept on him. Even in this darkness Thomas would be able to see them.

"Would you like to see your grandkids?" Abel asked. His heart flickered. It was odd thinking of Thomas as a dad, but what else could he have been? In sense Abel had thought of Thomas when he'd first gotten Azul and Aran. It had helped him raise the boys.

"You married?" Thomas asked, cocking an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Er, no," Abel mumbled. He'd proposed to Lilith, but never had the chance to marry her. "They were adopted. Two have since passed on but one still lives." Thomas smiled. It seemed half-hearted at the news two had died. He pocketed the rock and held out his hand. Abel passed him the pictures. There were six in all.

Thomas looked at the first picture as did Abel. "What were their names?" Thomas asked. It was a picture of boys a few months after adoption. Aran was seated on the coach next to his brother. Both looked thin, but healthy.

"Aran," Abel pointed to the smaller of the two, "and his older brother Azul. They'd just been adopted when this was taken, a few months if I recall correctly." Thomas smiled before going to the next picture. It was one taken when they were preteens in Aran's case and a teenager in Azul's. Abel pointed out which one was which again when Thomas asked. The third image was of the cave Abel had spent five years in while working for the pope. It was of him with Aran, Aran's wife, and his kids. "This was Tatiana," Abel pointed to the woman holding a small boy's hand, "Aran's wife, their only son Halyn, their eldest daughter Sheena," he pointed to the girl who had her arms wrapped around Aran's, "and their youngest daughter Cali." Abel was holding Cali in the picture. Thomas moved to the next picture after a short pause. It was of Azul's family. Abel pointed out who Azul's wife was as well as his son.

The next picture was one Seth had taken without Abel's knowledge. It had been right after he'd named Elizabeth. Asthe was in the picture laughing while Abel's attention was on Eliza. "You're current child?" Thomas asked.

"Elizabeth," Abel stated and Thomas laughed. "What?"

"Oh, come now, you named her after the virgin queen, didn't you?" Thomas asked, grinning.

"That's not why I named her Elizabeth," Abel denied the fact. "The queen was a strong leader. I thought it fitting at the time. Everyone just calls her Eliza now," he confessed.

"How old is she?" Thomas asked. He turned to the last picture. It had been taken just before Seth and Abel had parted ways. It showed Seth on the floor, holding out her hands as Eliza crawled to her. It'd marked Eliza's seventh month and been rather emotional for both Abel and Seth. Asthe had hit Abel for actually crying.

"Seven months old," Abel smiled. "That was taken a little over a day ago." Thomas smiled at the images, going through them one at a time again.

"I wish I could've met the boys," Thomas stopped on the picture of them as kids. "If it's all right, I'd like to meet Eliza," Thomas held out the pictures to Abel.

"It's more than all right, she's your granddaughter in a sense," Abel smiled. "And keep the pictures. If you'd like, I'll tell you about Azul and Aran sometime."

At once Thomas brightened, "I'd love to hear about them. And about you and Seth." Abel returned Thomas' smile. He had to admit it would be nice to tell someone who didn't know his historical sons about them.

"Hey, idiot, stop jabbering and get over here!" Asthe's shout made Abel look towards the others. They'd stopped before what used to be the pit. Racing over to them, Abel stopped before it and looked at thick muck which filled the pit. The ceiling was too low for Methuselah to be able to jump across with humans. They'd have to swim through this or – his eyes traveled to the walls.

"Hmm, I have an idea," Abel looked at William. "Hey, Professor, mind if you're carried across."

"Ah?" William looked at Abel in confusion. "Isn't the ceiling too low? You'd hit your head."

"I wasn't talking about jumping. Just let me try this," Abel smiled at William, "don't worry, I won't drop you." William sighed before he tucked he snuffed out his pipe. Tucking it away, he nodded to Abel. Abel took hold of William before he raced forward. He used his momentum to race up onto the wall. Within moments he stood on the other side of the pit. Releasing William, he grinned at him before turning to the others and making a "v" over his eye.

"You idiot! What happens if you're attack?" Asthe shouted. Without asking, she took Rachel and followed Abel's steps across the wall. Rachel had the sense enough not to scream. "I swear," Asthe stopped before Abel, "you're more a headache than a tovarish should be."

"You could've warned me," Rachel straightened her uniform.

"Weren't you the one who decided I was your tovarish?" Abel asked. "I just wanted to get through that mission."

"Pardon me, but I'll need to take you across," Abel glanced at Lord Walsh who had spoken to Conner. To Thomas he added, "Follow close and try to run as fast as you can." With those words he picked up Conner and raced across the wall to join Abel and the others. Thomas hesitated before he took a deep breath and raced after Lord Walsh. By mistake Thomas entered haste. Abel reached out and took hold of Thomas' coat. Thomas gagged a little before stopped.

"Thanks," Thomas stated, sounding just as confused as he did disheartened.

"Did you have to say 'as fast as you can'?" Abel asked Lord Walsh.

"I just assumed…" Lord Walsh trailed, looking at Thomas apologetically.

"It's all right, no harm done," Thomas stated when Abel released him. They started off again. Abel and Thomas were in the back of the group once more, "What was that?"

"It's called haste mode," Abel explained and sighed. He began to explain to Thomas what they'd had to do to save his life. "I'm sorry for not asking your permission first," Abel looked away from Thomas ashamed he'd approved it.

There was a short pause as they started up the steps. "I don't think I'll mind," Thomas said, breaking the silence. Abel stopped and looked at the man. "When I was dying, my only regret was not getting to know my children as they are now," Thomas stopped as well. His eyes softened as he looked at Abel, "Now I have the chance." Abel smiled at Thomas, his heart lifting with relief.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Asthe called down to them. "We need that guy to show us how to get back to other's since you can't remember, Tovarish." Abel and Thomas exchanged looks before starting up the stairs.

On entering the landing, Abel said, "He has a name, Asthe. It's Thomas." Abel glanced at the arena and sighed. The entrance had caved long ago by the looks of it. "Is there anyway out of here?" he asked Thomas.

"An old shaft repair crews would use," Thomas said, walking over to the far wall. He typed in a code. A door slid open. "This way, the supports in here should be strong enough to hold." Thomas entered the tunnel.

"Should be? That doesn't sound heartening," Conner stated as he followed. Abel was pushed ahead by Asthe. The others followed him into the shaft. Silence fell over them as they moved up and out of the maze. The shaft led them to an exit not far from where they'd left the others.

Abel knew where they were now, but was connect to follow Thomas. Thomas had no doubt heard several children laughing because he was following the sound. The others seemed to relax at the knowledge they'd be back soon. Before too long they entered the part of the base filled with people.

At first their entrance went unnoticed until a child shouted, "The emperors back!" The kid's shout alerted Caterina to his appearance. The young woman strode across the space to them.

"It seems your journey wasn't without complications," Caterina looked Abel up and down, her sharp eyes stopping over the bloodied part of his shift. Her gaze traveled from Abel to Thomas and then to Rachel and Conner. "Who are your friends here?"

"I'll let William tell you the story, Caterina," Abel smiled, glancing at how close it was to sunrise. "There's another matter I'd like to attend to." Abel gestured for Thomas to follow him.

"Abel," Caterina began.

"I promise, I'll tell you," Abel called over his shoulder before heading for the _Tristan _and his daughter. Thomas was only a few steps behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Yeah, no battle, but there will be some later on.

All right, two people have now asked this question on the last chapter. Those who were crushed were not General Hall and Jessica Marry, they were those who were unnamed in the UN. If you remember in chapter 28 a small group sided with a dying Thomas. Those were who died. The others ran after Abel was shot in the head. At this moment they believe Abel is dead.

So I wanted to work on "A Brighter Night" but left it at home. I miss Aran and Azul… oh well, we have Thomas XD

Thank you all for the reviews. Now over two hundred, thank you so much!**)**


	37. Chapter 34: News to the Heart

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 34: News to the Heart<p>

The sun stained the sky red. The glow cast sharp shadows over the wild landscape. A landscape which had changed greatly over the past nine centuries, where once there had been roads and civilization was now only over grown forest. The homes and buildings had been reclaimed long ago.

Thomas stared at the landscape. He wanted to stay here and just stare at the place he'd once known. How much more had changed?

"_Dad_," Abel touched his arm, but Thomas couldn't look at his son. "_We need to go. The sun is about to rise_," fear laced Abel's voice. This got Thomas' attention. "_Come on_," Abel nodded to the lowered ramp.

Thomas hesitated. The rising sun was starting to sting. Quickly he moved to his son's side and up the ramp without even a backwards glance.

It was going to take a while for Thomas to get used to these changes. Right then, he was just happy to be alive. He was just happy one of his children had become someone people could rely on and respect with ease.

The floor of the ship seemed to have seen better days. In the lower decks the carpet had dimmed to a dull red and was covered with mud. As Thomas followed Abel upwards, the halls became nicer. The furnishings expensive: a beautiful love seat tucked under a jeweled lamp, silk lined chairs, and thick, expensive wall hangings. The rooms they passed were dimly light, adding to the atmosphere of wealth.

"This airship was a luxury curser before the war broke out," Abel explained. "An Albion ship named the _Tristan_."

Thomas cast an eye over the hall again. The metal walls were lined with draperies. There were guards now as well. The first two they passed were dressed in solid red, the next two were tabards emblazoned with the crosses as well as light to heavy armor, and the last ones were uniforms which spoke of an old England style. The guards continued with this pattern until they passed a door. Before this door were the guards with the church's crest on them.

Thomas frowned. "The church seems to have gained more power since Armageddon," he commented. "And what nations are the other guards from?"

"The Vatican is a world power now," Abel explained. "Right now their highest ranked members are: His Holiness Pope Alessandro the three-hundredth ninety-ninth, Cardinal Caterina Sforza – you saw her on the way here – she's the minster of foreign affairs as well as Papal State Affairs, Cardinal Francesco di Medici heads the Inquisition," Abel nodded to the guards, "and Cardinal Antonio Borgia Minster of Vatican Public Relations."

"And the other nations here?"

"The New Human Empire and the Kingdom of Albion," Abel explained. "Right now Esther Blanchet is queen of Albion and I'm the emperor of the New Human Empire."

"Anyone other than the queen and you I need to be aware of?" Thomas asked, eyeing the guards as they passed.

"Virgil Walsh, count of Manchester, acts as Esther's advisor and his sister Vanessa Walsh is currently head of the military," Abel glanced at a few of the guards. "Astharoshe Asran, Duchess of Kiev and Odessa, is currently my acting advisor as well as Empress Seth Nightlord. You've meet both Lord Walsh and Asthe."

"I see," Thomas stated.

The world sure seemed to have changed over the years. The Vatican was now a world power and his children were the leaders of the New Human Empire. What else had changed?

Abel led Thomas into a sweet aboard the _Tristan_. There had been four of the red armored guards outside. The first room they entered was spacious for being aboard an airship. There was a long couch at one end of the room, across from them. The couch looked expensive with the red clothes and beautiful designs on it. On either side of the couch was an end table. A little ways to their left was a chair, in the same design as the couch. The carpet was a rich red and the metal walls were hidden behind hanging clothes. There was a door to the left of the couch.

The two of them sat down on the couch. Thomas was shown pictures from the Mars project and later on as well. There were many pictures of Lilith and Abel as well as Abel's sons.

"What happened to Lilith?" Thomas asked. He looked at picture of Lilith, Abel, and Aran. The boy couldn't have been older than six or seven in this picture. They looked so much like a family it made his heart pang with sorrow. When had Abel even realized he'd loved Lilith?

Sorrow flickered across Abel's face. His wintery eyes became dull with the emotion. "She," Abel swallowed as if he was trying to chew a lemon, "she was killed."

Thomas stared at him. The picture held loosely in his hand and mouth slightly open. Killed? Lilith had been killed? She was dead, how could this be? Abel sat beside him as plain as day. How could Lilith be dead? Surely she was just as immortal as Abel now was.

"It happened eight centuries ago," Abel continued. He was staring at the ground, eyes unfocused as if he wasn't really seeing the ground. "She was lured into a trap Cain had set. Cain convince me he wanted peace so I-I let him be the one to speak with Lilith that day. I thought he truly wanted peace and I was wrong. Instead of peace, he wanted to kill Lilith. He'd wanted the war to continue. So he-he—" Abel broke off, choking on the words.

"He removed the nano-machines from her?" Thomas asked. It was the only way he could think his children could die.

Abel nodded.

"How – why would he do this?"

Abel shook his head.

"Please?" Thomas pleaded.

Abel shook his head again.

"I—"

"I don't know why," Abel croaked. His shoulders hunched. It looked as if the weight of the years he'd seen had crashed down on his shoulders all at once. "I promised her there would be peace," Abel whispered, his voice so low Thomas had to strain to hear him. "The last words I said to her was no matter how long it took there would be peace," he shook his head.

Thomas stared at Abel.

"There was nothing Seth and I could do."

Thomas tried to find words. It was like trying to hold air.

"By the time we arrived it was already too late."

There was a large part of Thomas that needed to speak.

"She was killed only minutes before we arrived."

What happened? Why had it happened? For peace? Why?

"Seth and I managed to get him out an airlock. He fell through the atmosphere. It didn't kill him. It couldn't kill him."

"That-that's why," Thomas fumbled over the words. "That's why his body was falling apart."

"Yes."

"Why Lilith?" Thomas asked

"I don't know."

"Why'd this happen?"

"I don't know."

WHY? There was no answer as silence fell over them. Thomas stared at the picture of Lilith. She'd grown into such a beautiful young woman. It was hard to see anyone wanting to kill her. He knew Cain and Lilith had never gotten along. Cain had always been jealous of Lilith's love for Abel. Thomas had thought it was because Cain wanted Lilith, but had it been something else entirely? Cain had obsessed over Abel for the brief time Thomas had known him. If he had been after Lilith's love, Cain wouldn't have killed her. What was going on here?

"What about Eliza?" Thomas asked. He wanted to steer the conversation away from depressing matters. Since Eliza still lived it would be far less depressing.

Abel smiled and stood. "I'll be right back," he told Thomas before slipping through the door. A few moments later Abel repaired with a baby girl nestled in his arms. "Would you like to hold her?" Abel asked.

"Yes," the word escaped Thomas as a breath. There was something breath taking about seeing the baby girl.

Careful of the precious bundle Thomas took her in his arms. Eliza blinked up at him before tears appeared in her eyes. The tears vanished the second Abel touched her.

"You'd think she'd be used to having strangers around her," Abel mused. He tickled her. Eliza squirmed in Thomas' arms, giggling.

Thomas smiled. "She's beautiful," he breathed. The little ball of joy reached up and tugged a lock of his hair. Thomas laughed. The girl was truly beautiful.

xxx

"You called for me," Abel said, taking is seat at the table. The others were already gathered there. Caterina had a sullen look on her features while Esther was chock white. "What's going on?" Abel looked between the two of them. Alessandro wasn't present and neither were any of their advisors.

"Word just came in," Caterina began. She slipped a piece of paper across the table to Abel. "Rome is under attack," she continued as Abel read through the paper, "there are reports of massive causalities from across the continent. Seth is coming in with what remains of the last city and group she was traveling with."

Abel bit back the urge to curse. This was bad; he knew this was really bad. "We're going to have to move out within the month," Abel started. "As soon as Brother Petro returns we move out, no matter the hour."

"I agree," Caterina's voice was somehow even and calm. The tea she held shook. "It's Armageddon all over again, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't, not yet at least," Abel spoke in calm reassuring tones. How many more had to die before Cain was satisfied? His hand balled into a fist, knuckles biting into the hard wood.

The casualty reports were already in the millions. "Father Nightroad," Esther began, tearing Abel from his dark thoughts, "what do we do if Cain realizes we're hiding here?"

"He won't know," Abel replied in a firm voice. This more to convince himself then it was to convince the other two. "The moment Seth arrives I'd like to speak with you two, the AX who are here, and Lord Walsh," Abel said as he stood. "You asked for the truth and you'll get it."

Abel turned and left the room. His mind was weighed down by all he'd just learned. Rome was going to fall. He only hoped Petro managed to get the civilians out in time as well as the Cardinals. This was starting to look bad. It was only going to get worse.

It also didn't help matter that Cain might find Lilith's body. Abel cursed himself for not going to Rome himself. He would've been able to – but, no. He couldn't have gone. He was needed here with his people, his daughter, and now his dad.

A dad who felt so much younger than Abel, but it was still Thomas, still his dad. Abel shook his head. He needed to think on the future, not the past right now. He'd be reliving the past soon enough. He didn't need to dwell on it as well.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Sorry about the long wait on this chapter.

This is starting to look like a 52 chapter story (including prologue and epilogue) There will be no timeline this time. I wasn't keeping track this time and don't feel like rereading the entire story just to make the timeline.

Also a note on the Fortuna Brother's book: it will be started after _Vehemens_ is completed. Why? Because it's going to be one of the stories taking place alongside _Divergent Path_ in the timeline, the story is going to go deeper into the Terran-Methuselah War and the events following it. I'm hoping to make it a parted book like this one.**)**


	38. Chapter 35: Vehemens Veritas

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 35: Vehemens Veritas<p>

Several days later:  
>The sun was just hovering over the trees. The air was becoming crisp with early evening and the sound of birds chirping was dying away. Abel stood, watching the airships landing before him. The closest airship opened. Leon came racing out, holding a young girl in his arms and grinning as if he'd never known what a real grin was.<p>

"Hey, Four-eyes!" Leon puffed as he raced towards Abel. "I found her! I found her!" he repeated.

"I can see that," Abel stated, somewhat amused. "Your daughter, right?"

"Yeah," Leon grinned, "isn't she just the cutest thing?" He rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Daddy, your beards itchy," the girl complained.

She was cute, but all kids were cute to Abel. She had her father's dark brown hair. She had wide, expressive, brown eyes. Her dress wasn't expensive but was covered in pink lace. The white made her swarthy skin less noticeable. The small jacket over her dress had a trimming of black. There were several orange bows on her dress and boots. One on the bottom of her jacket sleeves, one on the bottom of her dress sleeves, one on her chest, and one on her back. She sat on her dad's arm blinking at Abel with curiosity.

"Daddy, is this your airhead friend you kept telling me about?" she asked.

"Airhead?" Abel asked, looking at the girl. He turned his gaze on Leon, "You gave me a new nickname? I'd say, 'how sweet,' but, knowing you, you'd take it the wrong way."

"Got that straight," Leon grinned before frowning. "Hey! I'll beat you for that, Four-eyes!" It seemed Abel's words had sunk in. Leon could be so dim at times.

"For what? A simple statement?" Abel demanded. "Even if you tried, they'd stop you," Abel jabbed his thumb at the four yeniçeri behind him.

"Pft, they wouldn't know what hit you."

"They wouldn't know what hit who?" Seth asked from behind Leon.

"No one, Majesty," Leon said, grinning down at Seth.

"You're talking about my brother again, weren't you?" Seth asked. Her arms folded across her chest, she looked up at the younger, taller man. Her expression was that of a mother scolding a disobedient child.

"Scary!" Leon exclaimed. He ducked behind Abel. "Where'd that chick learn to be so scary at?"

"Chick?" Abel glared at Leon over his shoulder, "Don't you dare call her a 'chick.'"

Leon's daughter hopped down and walked over to Seth. "They going to attack one another?" she asked Seth.

"I'll call her what I wanna call her!" Leon shouted.

"She has a name!"

"Popcorn?" Seth held out a bag to the girl. "It's an empire snack, really tasty," she explained.

"She's a chick, right? Not a hot chick, but kinda cute," Leon stated, grinning and nodding.

"What would you do if I called your daughter that?" Abel demanded.

Pain shot through Abel's head. Stumbling back, Abel gripped his bloody nose. The next instant he was bulled over. The hard ground hit him like a rock. Leon wrapped his arm around Abel's neck. Abel gasped. They rolled past the two girls. Abel's hat fell from his head.

"Tasty!" Leon's daughter took another handful of the popcorn. "Is my daddy going to kill your brother?"

"I doubt it," Seth replied. "My brother isn't easily killed. He's nine-hundred seventy-seven after all."

"Wow, he's old!"

Abel rolled, trying to wriggle from Leon's grasp without hurting the man. He twisted one way, then the other. The pressure on his neck increased. Gasping, his arms fell limp. What was the point? Leon wasn't going to let go until Abel told him he could call Seth "chick."

"What's going on here?" Thomas asked, exiting the base and staring at the yeniçeri. They weren't doing a thing to help Abel. More than likely because they knew Abel could rip apart Leon whenever he wanted to.

"Thomas!" Seth exclaimed. She gave Leon's daughter the bag and smiling at the girl, "Enjoy."

"Really? Thank you!" the girl shouted in glee.

Abel hit the ground. Dirt flew up. He hit it again. More dirt flew up, but still no air. Damn Leon! "Leon," Abel gasped, "can't breathe." Abel's eyes watered.

"Tch, whatever," Leon scowled. Air flooded Abel's lungs. Rolling away from Leon, he coughed. On all fours as he tried to breath evenly.

"Thomas," Seth was grinning up at Thomas, "_Did that idiot of a brother of mine remember to give you that sample?_"

"_Of course I remembered_," Abel stated as he stood. One of the yeniçeri passed him his hat. "_I'm not that forgetful_."

Seth snorted in disbelief, "_You forgot your birthday_." Seth nodded as if this confirmed how forgetful he was.

"That doesn't count!" Abel snapped in Latin. He winced. Damn, he'd slipped up again.

"What doesn't count, Four-eyes?" Leon asked, hugging his daughter as she nibbled on the popcorn. "That I creamed you again?"

"That's not what I was saying," Abel shot a friendly glare at Leon.

Leon opened his mouth ready to retort. His daughter shoved some popcorn into his mouth. "Try it, daddy, it's really good," she nodded, grinning.

Abel could've hugged the girl. She'd just saved them from having crude to rude remarks. "Come on, let's go before he regains his tongue," Abel took Thomas' hand and Seth's shoulder. He pulled them back into the base.

"What was that all about?" Seth asked. "Does he normally attack you of really stupid things?"

"Who? Leon? Yeah, pretty much. That's just Leon for you," Abel sighed. He was glad they were away from Leon and his daughter. "He's just overly excited because he found his daughter."

"Yep, he's been talking my ear off about how perfect she is," Seth said. "I finally started to talk about how perfect my children are to get him to shut up about it."

"You have kids?" Thomas asked, seeming caught off guard by this.

"She thinks all Methuselah are her kids," Abel explained. "And you'd talk anyone's ear off about that, Seth. Any parent would actually."

"Including you?"

"Including me," Abel confirmed. He paused, "Hey!"

Seth giggled. "Ha-ha, caught you there, brother," she nodded as if proud he'd fallen so easily into her trap. "You used to talk my ear off about Aran and Azul. They were cute when they were little. Hey, I just realized how Caterina reminded me of Aran."

"Other than fact they're related?" Abel asked.

"Yeah, she has his heart."

"That's not – I don't," Abel was at a loss for words. He knew this already, but hearing it from his sister made him realize it all the more. "Can we just talk about what we promised Caterina before leaving Albion?" he asked. He really didn't want to talk about the past any more than he had to.

"You want to tell them the full truth, brother?" Seth asked. She pursed her lips. "I don't think that's wise," she shook her head. "They don't need to know how or why we came be, but we can give them rest of it."

"Seth," Abel protested.

"Seth's right," Thomas interjected. "The Vatican is a world power now and they wouldn't approve of what happened back then. It might get to the point where they'd rather see the two of you in chains," worry laced his voice. "I don't ever want to see that," he shook head as if denying this could happen.

Abel sighed. It was two against one and Thomas would've had to have told the start of the Red Mars Project as it was. "All right," Abel agreed and smiled, "I didn't want to tell them everything anyway. We should get the others."

"Who were you thinking should be there?" Seth asked. "I know Asthe and Ion should from the empire at the very least."

"And Caterina," Abel put in, "I don't think she'd ever forgive me if I left her out."

Seth laughed, "She's not your boss anymore, you know?"

"A shame, I mess working in the AX," Abel said wistfully. He really did too. There had been a lot of good times, some not so great times, and a lot of falling on his face times.

"What's this about missin' us?" Leon asked, appearing from nowhere and slinging an arm over Abel's shoulders. "Hey, we miss you too. Gunslinger's just no fun to tease and I sure as hell am not going near Gyspy Queen or Black Widow. Hogue's never around and William shrugs me off. We need our good old, klutzy Four-eyes back."

"What about Eris?"

The moment Abel mentioned the young witch Leon turned pale. "That girl has serious issues," Leon shivered. "She's a damn witch and I steer clear of witches."

"She's a nice girl," Abel argued.

"Yeah, you said that about Black Widow when she was forced into the AX," Leon stated. "I'm not taking your word when it comes to witches, even really hot witches."

"Leon, you're not talking about Eris!" Abel demanded horrified by the notion. "You're old enough to be her father. It was bad enough when you were hitting on Esther!"

"Red's cute," Leon grinned. "And I wasn't talking about that witch. Sister Monica, she's so hot!"

"That's not – LEON!" Abel snapped at him. "Monica would sooner take off your head than let you hit on her. And you're a priest. You shouldn't be talking like that."

Leon snorted, "I'm convict first, dad second, priest third." He grinned wolfishly at Abel. "By the way, you still haven't told me how you landed that really hot chick. You just gave me some garbage about growing up with her. We all know you're too old to have grown up with anyone."

"I beg your pardon," Thomas stated.

At the same time Seth snapped, "I have you know he grew up with me!"

"Drop it, Leon," Abel stated. "If you really want to know then you can set in on the meeting Seth and I are holding." To Seth he added, "Collect those you want there. I'll meet you in the closest conference room which still stands."

"All right," Seth nodded, not seeming shocked Abel wanted to get this over with. "Thomas, are you going to be there?" asked Seth, looking up at the man.

"It would help explain what happened in the past nine centuries," Abel told him. "If you want to know then you're more than welcome to come."

Thomas nodded, "I'll collect Rachel and Conner, if that's all right?"

"Of course," Abel said, "they've a right to know as well." Turning from Thomas and Seth, Abel gestured to Leon, "Come on then. You can place your daughter in the care of the servants for this. She doesn't need to hear it."

"Fine," Leon scowled.

xxx

Abel sat in one of the chairs the servants had brought from the airships. A sense of unease prickled in him. The others filed into the room. The sense grew. After so many years, did he really want to tell them what'd happened nine centuries ago?

There were ten in all: Caterina, Esther, Ion, Asthe, Leon, William, Conner, Rachel, Thomas, and Lord Walsh. Each took a seat and looked at Abel and Seth.

"So what did you want to say, Four-eyes?" Leon asked.

Abel took a deep breath. "Caterina, you asked for Seth and me to tell you how I was the emperor. To do so we'll have to start from the beginning and the launch of the Red Mars Project," he explained.

"The Red Mars Project?" William asked, chewing on his pipe stem. "You mentioned that the day we meet. To gain access to a hallway, if I recall correctly."

"Yes," Abel said his voice heavy as he nodded. "The Red Mars Project was meant to be a solution to Earth's resource problem. It was meant to help prevent Armageddon. Instead, what we discovered on Mars caused it."

"To help explain this," Seth began, "I managed to find the old news video from the day the Red Mars Project officially launched." Seth turned to the projector the servants had set up before the others had entered. "Keep in mind: you'll have to read the subtitles I added in. It's in a dead language after all."

The video flickered on. Despite being so old it looked just as the day it had aired to the nations of the world. A woman, American by the flag stitched to her suit, stood with and extremely crowded room. There was a path through crowed behind her which led to the entrance. She was no doubt standing on a stage because she was taller than all those in the background.

"_Today marks the start of the Mars Colonization Project more commonly known as the Red Mars Project_," she reported. The subtitles showed what she was saying in Latin as Seth had promised. "_Any moment now the four chosen to lead this project will arrive. They are the only enhanced humans entrusted with a position of this importance in fifty years._"

The doors opened at the end of the hall path. The camera moved off the reporter and zoomed in on the four people who entered. Cain was visible in the lead. This Cain had no smile on his face and his hair was cut short. Beside Cain on his right, Abel walked just a little back from his brother. Unlike Cain he didn't look calm, rather annoyed. He glared at the camera. Seth had her arm wrapped around Abel's as she looked nervously around. Then – then there was Lilith. She was whispering to Abel, no doubt trying to get him to smile a little.

"_Major Cain Nightlord was announced last week as being the leader of the colony. The United Nations went into detail on how out of the four of them he was best suited for the role._" The camera zoomed in on Cain as he started up the steps onto the small stage. "_Lieutenant-Colonel Abel Nightlord was selected as head of security and the Major's second in command. Their younger sister: Lieutenant Seth Nightlord is head of science department. The oldest among them: Doctor Lilith Sahl, is the chef medical officer._"

Cain stopped at the podium. The camera was focused on him. "_People of Earth_," Cain began, "_today marks the beginning of hope. For too long war has threatened the world and all who call it home. Today we begin to put an end to this threat. Today a select group of one hundred thousand civilians and military personal head for Mars, we go for the future of Earth._"

Cain paused, his gaze sweeping the crowd. "_It's true some of us won't return. Mars isn't Earth, it's a barren wasteland. But_," he held up finger as he spoke, "_if we don't try, what future is there for your children, your children's children? What kind of world will we leave for the future generations? That is why those of you going are the heroes of this world and the generations to come. Compared to the risk you're taking, Superman is nothing. Hell you might even get a smile from Batman_."

Thomas laughed at this.

"_Let's look forward to the future_!" Cain concluded, spreading his arms wide. He looked at the crowd. "_At this time will Lieutenant Shane Wilson, Second-Lieutenant Tabitha Williams, Doctor Ron Fortuna, and Doctor Kayson Williams come forward._"

"Did he just say Fortuna?" Ion asked, staring at the screen.

As they watched, four people moved from the crowd. The one in the lead was Shane, his light brown hair and red rimmed uniform gave away this fact. Behind him was Tabitha. Her black hair gleamed in the artificial light of the room and her white uniform as rimmed with blue. Ron Fortuna followed. His hair was a dark bluish black; he wore a suit instead of a uniform seeing as he was a civilian. Kayson was right behind Ron. His dark brown hair done neatly as Abel remember it, he wore a suit as well, but there were several crossed coming from his belt and one visible around his neck. All of them were small and the details were hard to make out, but it was clear he was religious.

"_The four of you were chosen because you're the best in your field, not because of your military rank or who you know_," Cain said. "_Lieutenant Shane Wilson, you are transferred to my command as an advisor._"

"_Sir_," Shane said, straightening and saluting Cain.

"_Second-lieutenant Tabitha Williams, you've been transferred from Lunar Base security to Mars as Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord's second_," Cain continued.

"_Sir_," Tabitha saluted both Abel and Cain.

"_Doctor Ron Fortuna_," Cain began gain, "_you're the best in your field and as requested by the UN you're now to report to Lieutenant Nightlord as her second in scientific analyses of Mars and the minerals discovered there._"

Ron didn't reply to this. He scowled down at Seth and looked up at him with a small smile.

"_Doctor Kayson Williams, you requested a transfer from Lunar Base to the Red Mars, you're now to report to Doctor Sahl as her second_," Cain said with nod to the man. The nod seemed a little forced. "_We depart for Mars at o'six hundred hours_. _You're to report to your project heads to receive further orders_."

"_There you have it,_" the camera had returned to the reporter as she spoke. "_This is coming to you live from Lunar Base_. _Stay tuned for forage of interviews with the command staff, their second, and of the launch_."

The picture went to them with Cain. "_Major Nightlord, we've a few questions from our viewers on Earth and here_," the reporter said.

"_All right_," Cain said, looking rather calm.

"_What made you join the Red Mars Project_?"

"_No comment_," Cain stated. They continued to ask him questions on what he was trying achieve here as well as rumors about the four of them. Whenever asked a question about: Cain, Abel, Seth, and Lilith, Cain would reply with, "_No comment_." With all the others he gave rather detailed replies Abel knew the UN must have scripted for his brother.

The footage went to them moving through the crowd. Abel came into view. He was speaking with another from the security team and a scientist. "_This is quite an honor_," the woman spoke a heavy accent. "_To be the first humans to colonize Mars._"

"_I take it you're a scientist?_" Abel asked, sounding more bored than actually interested in this.

"_Yes, I'm Doctor Sonya Asran_," Sonya introduced herself.

"_Really_?" Abel asked, now sounding rather interested. "_I've read many of your theories on the colonization of Mars._"

"_You know Russian then_?" asked Sonya sounding rather impressed by this.

"_Yes,_" Abel replied in Russian. He started to talk about her latest theory with her in Russian while the news crew neared.

"_Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord_," the reporter interrupted a rather heated argument on in there was gold on Mars like there was on Earth. Abel had been for it while Sonya had been against. "_We have a few questions from our viewers from here and Earth._"

Abel looked at her then at Sonya. Opened is mouth closed it before saying a goodbye to Sonya and striding. The news crew followed before the recording suddenly went off.

"Sorry about that," Seth said, "that's all I managed to clean up of it and I think you get the idea of what happened that day. Well other than the fact Abel ended up hitting the reporter."

"I didn't hit her," Abel said. "I broke the camera, but didn't harm her."

"Were those Asthe's and my ancestors?" Ion asked.

"Yep, Ron Fortuna was the father of Azul Fortuna the first Duke of Moldova and Aran Fortuna. Sonya Asran was the mother of Athina Asran, the first Duchess of Kiev," Seth said happily. "Though Ron was a bit of jerk."

"Onto what happened later on," Abel interrupted Seth's musings. He launched into the story of what happened the day after launch. He told them of the attempt on is life and the discovery of the first _Ark_. There they'd found nano-machines which were now called the virus in the Methuselah and Crusniks. How Cain became a crusnik when he went too far in trying to uncover who'd tried to kill Abel.

Together Abel and Seth told them of the Civil which happened on Mars at the same time as Armageddon was happening on Earth. Seth told Asthe of Athina's birth the day the Civil War started and how Lilith and Seth had gotten Sonya out of the hospital while Abel went after Cain.

They told the others of the eighty years after the war. How Abel had been voted in as the colony's leader after Cain went insane. They told of the _Ark _being built and the journey from Mars back to Earth. Abel added in facts about Sara and Valdemar for Rachel when she asked about them.

It went on with them covering the two years they'd helped rebuild Earth. Then with Tabitha's and Kayson's deaths which caused the start of the Terran-Methuselah War. Rachel was horrified to hear what'd happened to her sister and only Thomas' comforting hand stopped her from leaving the room. When Abel told of how Sara died, Rachel raced from room. Conner hesitated before going after her, saying he'd better go as well.

They reached the end of the war. Told how Lilith had been killed and then how Cain been thrown from the _Ark_. Abel covered the fact he left the empire and joined the Vatican in the hopes of making Lilith's dream of peace come true as well as protect both the empire and the humans. Seth told them what she'd done on her return to the empire and how Athina, Aran, and Azul had helped her come to be Augusta. When Abel and Seth came to a stop, the others just looked at them.

Thomas was the first to break the silence. "That explains why Cain's cells were falling apart at the very least and how the three of you have lived for so long," he said There was a look of deep sorrow on his face.

"So," Asthe began, "our ancestors put the virus into themselves to help survive on Mars."

"Yes," Abel replied in a hoarse voice. All the talking had made his mouth dry.

"I can't believe it," Ion began his mouth open, "but you really are the emperor from history. You never left your people," he breathed.

"Hmm, so there really is no way of removing the virus safely?" William had been in deep thought since Abel had told of Ron's attempts to remove the nano-machines from him and his wife, resulting in their deaths.

"I don't think this information changes much," Caterina said, "certainly not our view points on the two of you," she said with a smile at Abel and Seth. "It does help explain why Cain waited eight centuries to move on us though."

Abel stared at her at a loss for words.

"You're still our friend, Abel," William put in. "There's no need to look so shocked about it, you're just older than we thought you were."

"Yeah, it just means I have rights to calling you 'grandpa' instead of 'Father,'" Leon joked. "So was that Sara chick hot too?"

Abel glared at him. Leon had such a one track mind it was amazing sometimes. "What Sara looked like isn't important, Leon," Abel snapped.

"All right, all right."

"Father Nightroad, why'd all that happen?" Esther asked. "Why would people fight over a virus which turned them into Methuselah?"

"We didn't know it'd do that," Seth repeated. She'd explained this once already. "Now you know what happened back then, please don't tell those who aren't ready for it what we've told you."

Leon snorted, "As if most people'd believe us."

Silence fell over them again. Esther and Ion exchanged glances. "Umm," Esther stood, "there's something Ion and I wanted to say while everyone's here." Well everyone but Alessandro was here. "Ion and I are now engaged."

Joy filled Abel and he smiled at them. "Congratulations," he said. "Ion, you'd better be good to her," Abel said, sounding more like Esther's father than anything else. All but Leon, Esther, and Ion laughed at this. Ion looked mortified by Abel's statement, Esther was bright red, and Leon looked livid.

The redness of Leon's face started to leave as he relaxed, "Yeah, Shorty, be good to Red or you'll answer to me," he jabbed his thumb at his chest. "And Four-eyes, you're not Red's dad so stop acting like! You're _way _too old to be anyone's dad!" he nodded at this.

"What about Eliza?" Abel demanded. "She's my daughter, Leon, you can't change that."

Caterina laughed, causing Leon to stare at her. "I like there are several here who could say Abel was their father," she said, looking at Abel and smiling.

Abel felt himself go red. "I don't – I," he spluttered.

Leon was on his feet. Before Abel could react, the large man had wrapped an arm around Abel's shoulder, his knuckles digging into his head. "More like their grandpa than anything else," Leon teased.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Finally put some of that old Trinity Blood humor into this story again. I sometimes forget Abel and Leon fight a lot (one sided because Abel never really hits back).

All right for those of you who don't remember Shane was Cain's advisor in book 1. He betrayed Cain and was the one who lead Cain into the explosion. He was later killed by Cain after taking Seth hostage. Also Sonya is Athina's mother for those of you reading _Future Seen_. Her mother is Russian while her father is English.

On the poll 5/6 have voted for the Fortuna Brother's story (I really need a different name for that) and 1/6 have voted for Mirrored Path. Mirrored will be put off until later then.

I don't always mean to end on a cliffhanger. It just sometimes happens that way.**)**


	39. Chapter 36: The Rat Emperor

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 36: The Rat Emperor<p>

"Esther," Abel said, shrugging off Leon, "I'm glad you and Ion are going to marry and everything, but when?" He really was happy. After all they'd only seemed to be getting closer and closer. He was worried about them trying to marry before they reached safety. Also, why was she blushing so hard? It was something to be happy about, not embarrassed.

Esther turned even brighter red. "We haven't figured that out yet," she mumbled. "But Father – I mean Emperor, Ion and I were wondering if you'd be the—" she cut off, shifting.

"If you'd be best man?" Ion finished for her. "I know you're my emperor, but it's mean a lot to Esther and me if you were."

"Eh?" Abel stared at them. "Umm, well, I've never been to a wedding before." At the looks everyone gave Abel, he explained, "I missed both my sons' because I was in the Vatican at the time. All right, Aran's was an illegal wedding so he didn't really invite people to it. I'd be honored," he said, smiling at the pair. He'd set aside his emotions this time for them. "Wouldn't Lord Walsh be better for this though?"

"My only question: who's style of wedding are you going to do?" Seth asked, grinning. "Vatican or Imperial?"

"We haven't thought on it yet, majesty," Ion said, looking at Seth.

"Oh, too bad," Seth pouted a little, but she turned it into a grin. "I'm still really proud of you!" she exclaimed suddenly, causing Ion to turn bright red. "You know your grandmother will want to hear this as well. Finally something positive happens."

Abel stood. "I'm really happy for you two," he said, nodding to them before he left the room. He was happy, but then why did he feel so hollow? Abel stopped in the hall. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out two items. The first was Lilith's cross. He kept it on him at all times. The second item was a small jewelry box. Opening it, two golden rings meet his eyes. They were wedding bands. He'd bought them at the same time he'd bought Lilith's engagement ring. When he'd been in the empire he'd found them again.

Sighing, Abel snapped the box closed and slipped it into his pocket. The past was the past. He'd be happy to see Ion and Esther married. He'd be more than happy.

"Abel?" Caterina asked from behind him. "Are you all right?"

"What – yes," Abel said, turning to Caterina.

"Abel," Caterina began, placing her hand over his and the cross, "am I Aran's descendant?" she asked, looking him in the eye.

Abel stared at her. He hadn't expected her to ever ask him this. "What makes you ask?" he asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"I did some reach while you were in the empire," Caterina said, pulling out several folded sheets of paper. Careful not to rip the old papers she unfolded them and passed them to Abel. "It's from the marriage of Carmen Sforza and Sheena Nightroad. Also the other forms are documents signed by Aran showing he moved to Milan. He signed the forms so the Vatican could watch his every move."

Abel sighed and nodded. "Yes, your related to Aran," Abel told her.

"Is that the real reason you stayed to help found the AX?" Caterina asked, "Because I was related to your son?" there was no pain in her voice only question.

"No," Abel said, smiling down at her. "I didn't learn until much later you were Aran's descendant." Abel placed his hand on her shoulder. "I followed for who you are not who you're related to."

Before Caterina could reply, Tres and Baibars appeared. "What is it?" Caterina asked, looking at the two of them.

"Hundred twenty eight minutes ago a group appeared demanding to speak with the world leaders," Tres informed them. "As you were in a closed a meeting, I informed his Holiness and he wished to wait for you before meeting with this group."

"It sounds as if the rest of the UN has appeared," Thomas said as he walked towards them, followed by the others.

"Wait, aren't the UN gone?" Leon demanded. "I mean, sure you're still here, but more?" he asked, looking at Thomas.

"I among thirteen others when I woke," Thomas replied. "All but eight of us are now dead. Rachel and Conner are here but the other five are trying to revive the UN to a world power."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Leon shouted. "What makes them think we'd follow them anywhere?"

"Besides we're already an alliance and it's working out fine," Lord Walsh pointed out, speaking for the first time.

"We'll speak with them, but nothing more," Abel said, "if that is the decision of the rest of the leaders?" he asked with a look at Esther and Caterina.

"Thomas and I will head for the _Tristan_," Seth informed them. "It's for the best others don't see Thomas, Rachel, and Conner as members of the UN."

"It's for the best," Thomas agreed. "We'll find Rachel and Conner," Thomas started forward with Seth. "And, Abel, be careful."

Abel nodded. Thomas and Seth vanished down the hall. "We shouldn't keep them waiting," Abel said, starting down the hall as well. Baibars and Tres lead them through the hall into one of the larger rooms they'd managed to make safe for the civilians. The crowd parted, allowing them to through.

"I demand to know where the other leaders are and why they're taking so long?" Kadin shouted, glaring up a small flight of steps to where his Holiness sat, looking nervous as always.

"The world doesn't stop just because you ask, Kadin," Abel stated from the short man.

"F-Father Nightroad," Alessandro stammered, brightening at the sight of Abel and the others, "Sister! Esther." Alessandro rose, smiling.

Kadin whipped around. "You!" he yelped, leaping back in shock.

"You were shot in the head, how can you be alive?" Jessica Marry demanded.

"Magic!" Abel exclaimed with sarcasm.

"Which one of you shot his Majesty!" Baibars snarled, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Baibars, you're over reacting," Abel sighed. "I'm still alive aren't I?"

"Majesty, if I waited for someone to kill you to do my job, I'd be the one dying of old age," Baibars replied. "Now, which of you shot him?"

"I'll Mirka have you for a week," Abel teased.

The reaction was immediate. Baibars snapped his mouth shout, growing pale.

"I was kidding," Abel gaped at the man who was as tall as Brother Petro. "You can't seriously be scared of her."

"You don't know my grandmother," Ion shivered, "she can be extremely scary."

"We're getting really off topic again," Abel stated. "Now, off the fact I was shot and onto the group of people shouting at his Holiness. Why are you here? I thought you ran off."

Asthe snarled, "You want us to drop the fact she shot you." Asthe pulled out the Sword of Gae Bolg.

"Asthe," Abel cautioned, placing over hers, "there are children here. We don't need a fight."

"Fine, but when there aren't any kids around they'll pay for attacking my monarch on my watch," Asthe vowed, straightening. She lowered the Sword of Gae Bolg, but didn't make a move to deactivate it.

"Which of you are the world leaders? Those are the only ones I'm interested in speak with," Kadin bellowed.

Abel moved passed him and ascended the stairs until he came to the chair with the empire's flag behind it. Abel sat down in that chair while Esther sat down in the one next him. Caterina took a potion behind Alessandro with Asthe behind Abel and Lord Walsh behind Esther.

"You're speaking to the world leaders, idiot," Leon snorted.

"Queen Esther Blanchet of the Kingdom of Albion," William started the introductions, "with her advisor Lord Virgil Walsh Count of Manchester, Emperor Abel Nightlord of the New Human Empire with his advisor Astharoshe Asran the duchess of Kiev and Odessa, and his Holiness Pope Alessandro the three hundredth ninety-ninth with his half-sister Cardinal Caterina Sforza Duchess of Milan. The alliance member nations and three most power nations on the planet," William concluded.

"What, that rat can't be a world leader?" Hall shouted, glaring up at Abel.

"Hey, Four-eyes," Leon started, cracking his knuckles, "just give the word and I'll beat this guy to a pulp for you and his Holiness!"

"We're not here to start a fight, Leon." Abel asked again, "Now, Kadin, why are you here?"

"We're all that remains of the United Nations, a group dedicated to peace before Armageddon. If you give the world we'd be more than willing to become Earth's peacekeepers once more," Kadin persuaded.

"And how would the UN do this?" Abel asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Most of the world's enemies are enhanced humans, Methuselah, and a crusnik. The five of you would be killed within seconds of trying to start a fight with the Orden. Other organizations which were against the Vatican, empire, and Albion have now joined with Orden. How, you who saw enhancements as a blight, do you think you'd keep the 'peace?'"

"Father Nightra – Emperor Nightlord has a point," Esther put in. "Even Albion has defenses against Methuselah, but as proven nearly a year ago we're defenseless against crusniks. If Emperor Nightlord hadn't been there or the Vatican, Albion would've been destroyed."

"The Vatican was built around keeping the peace with human territories," Caterian stated coolly. "With the AX and Inquisition, we're able to combat the rogue Methuselah, but even we needed the empire's aid in stopping the Contra Mondi."

"The empire are those infected with the bacillus," Abel continued, "Methuselah. We don't need the UN to do our jobs for us. We had peace for eight centuries, something not even the UN can claim and this was even before the Alliance was formed. Face it, Hall, the UN is a relic of the past. An organization that is no longer needed."

"You let enhanced humans run free!" Kadin shouted. "Do you have any idea what those freaks can do? What he can do?" Kadin pointed at Abel.

"I'm not human," Abel stated in a calm voice. "I'm a crusnik. Hall, if you wish to cling to the past, you're more than welcome to stay here. No one is stopping you, but no one is going to risk their lives and wait for Cain to attack this part of the world either."

"You see!" Hall bellowed, spit flying as he pointed at Abel. "His kind are going to destroy this world!"

"One of his kind is out of the three who remain," Caterina defended Abel. "I've known Abel for years and nothing you say will turn me against him."

"This alliance stands with the emperor and the empire," Esther stated. "It was built on the ideals Father – Emperor Nightlord has shown us. And it will remain standing for as long as his ideals live."

"Tch, you idiots don't seem to get how the world really works," Asthe snorted. "We're not just going to drop everything and follow you because you're some unknown, ancient leader." And yet they did for Abel. Granted he hadn't been unknown, but still.

"W-we w-won't dest-destroy th-the alliance b-because y-you want us t-to," Alessandro stammered.

At Alessandro's words cheers erupted from the crowd. Human and Methuselah alike shouted, "You've got that right!" and "We're with our leaders one hundred percent of the way!"

One voice shouted over all the others, "Well said, Holiness!" The crowd split and Petro strode forward in full armor. Several of the Inquisition were only a step behind him including Sister Paula and Brother Andrew. "Holiness," Petro went down on his knee, bowing his head to Alessandro, "forgive me, Rome has fallen."

Abel and Caterina were on their feet in an instant. "What of the other Cardinals?" Caterina demanded her voice even and calm despite the urgency of the situation.

"And the civilians?" Abel put in.

"What? You think me completely incompetent, Nightroad!" Petro roared.

"That's not—"

"Yo, Honey, dear Abel!" What could only be described as a "pretty boy" appeared from the ranks of the Inquisition. He had long, brown hair which he seemed to take great pride in and wore the crimson robes of a Cardinal. He walked up the steps. "I love the new look, especially the hair. So much better than that drab look you had before."

"An-Antonio," Abel stuttered, "you're the surviving Cardinal?"

"Did he just say Antonio? As in the Prince of Hispania?" someone whispered in crowd. A buzz rose from the humans while the Methuselah just looked unimpressed.

"It's just dreadful. The others thought Petro was kidding when he intruded, so boorishly, on our meeting," Antonio spoke in light tones. His flicked his hair with his hand. "I took him at his word and am the one who lived." He sighed. "I guess that means all the more work for me. Such a shame, I'm really not suited for that plain work."

"Nevertheless, we're now the only two Cardinals in the Vatican," Caterina said trying to patient. "As such, you'll have to take over the Inquisition in order to maintain balance within the Vatican."

"Hmm," Antonio didn't seem too pleased by this notion. "That's more your style, Honey. The Inquisition is made up of bores and brutes."

Abel was about to help Caterina when Petro took hold of him and dragged him to ground level. "Nightroad," Petro whispered, forcing Abel to so they were in almost a huddle, "you've worked with both Cardinals which would you rather have as a boss?"

"You're asking me?" Abel asked. "I thought you didn't trust my opinion."

"You're the only one in the AX who's worked with both," Petro retorted. "I can't ask Tres, he'd state Caterina in a heartbeat!"

"You know I'd say Caterina in a heartbeat as well," Abel stated. "She's a good boss: fair and level headed, though rather scary at times." He nodded. "Antonio on the other hand would just…" Abel trailed off, shivering at what Antonio would do to the Inquisition.

"I agree there," Petro stated, nodding with an extremely serious expression on his face.

"This looks oddly familiar," Antonio said from behind them. Abel and Petro jumped. "Ah, you two were talking in that all serious tones before his Holiness ordered for you to bring back Esther. It was in Istavan." Antonio smiled at them. "Brother Petro, for old time sakes, seize that man!" Antonio gestured to Abel.

"What? I don't even have a letter on me this time, Antonio!" Abel freaked, backing away from Petro.

"His Eminence's orders, as a holly man I must comply," Petro grinned.

"Come on now," Abel pleaded, taking several more steps back. "We're comrades at the very least. Not friends," he added at Petro's look, "but we've fought sided by side in Istavan and Albion and once in Carthage."

"That's right, you still owe me a rematch."

"You won the first one," Abel stated, "Why do you need a rematch?"

"You held back. I'm unsuited to stand in his Holiness's presents with the knowledge I've been shamed so," Petro replied. "I must defeat the great Angel with him trying his hardest in a holly duel!"

Abel backed up further. "I'm a pacifist," he protested. "Couldn't fight Tres? Or Leon?"

"Stop, dodging Four-eyes!" Leon shouted. "I'm so placing bets on this match."

"You're priest!" Abel retorted. "And we're not going to-to fight," he's voice trailed off as he heard Black Widow appearing from the ground behind him. "Hello, Sister Monica," he stated, withholding a shiver as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Warning:" Tres stated, pointing on of his M17s at Monica's head, "Sister Monica Argeno, codename 'Black Widow,' your power is ban within one hundred meters of the Duchess of Milan."

"Oh, again with the scary face, Gunslinger," Monica said in a sly voice. She licked Abel's cheek. "I was just wanting to surprise Crusnik. He's sure gotten cuter since leaving the AX." She grinned, her black tickling Abel's chin. "It's a shame her Emenince didn't send me after you instead of that doll of hers." Monica took hold of Abel's chin, forcing him to look at her. "I do so love manhunts."

"And I do so hope you plan on releasing his Majesty," Baibars growled. The tip of his sword rested on Monica's shoulder.

"Hey, hot shot, no need to get all grouchy," Monica said with a grin as she released Abel and slipped to onside. Sister Monica wore priest robes which revealed more than it covered. Her rosary cross hung from a collar which looked like intertwining vines. The collar bound her to Caterina's servos even if she didn't want to be in it. Monica pulled out a cigarette.

Before Monica could light it, a nun with curly, brown hair took it from Monica. "Smoking isn't permitted in front of Caterina, Black Widow," snapped Sister Kaya.

"Kaya, are the others here as well?" Abel asked. Out of the corner of his eye could see the shocked looks on General Hall's features. The others in the UN didn't seem to know what to do either.

Kaya looked at him with disgust. "You were a vampire," she sniffed. "I'd sooner behead you than speak with you now, Crusnik."

"Umm, you're talking to me now, right?" Abel pointed out. "And I'm a vampire's vampire. There's a difference. I can't drink human blood, nor do I ever want to try to." Abel placed a hand over Baibars' mouth to stop the man from snapping at Kaya for using such an offensive term as vampire. "Besides, the Vatican is allied with the empire now. You and Hague don't need to go and starts fights with the empire, ri—" Abel cut off at the feeling of Hague's sheathed sword on his shoulder. "Hi, Hague," Abel said, shooting a smile at the man over his shoulder.

"Good, all the AX, former and none, are here," Caterina walked down the steps to join them. "I was worried some of you wouldn't make it through the mess outside. And, Kaya," Caterina said, turning her steely gaze on the young girl.

"Yes, Your Eminence," Kaya said, straightening.

"I've known what Abel is from the first day I meet him," Caterina stated. "If he'd meant humans any harm I wouldn't still be alive."

"All right," Abel said, backing away from the other agents, "off that subject, we should pack up and head out as soon as we can." His voice rose as he continued, "Methuselah who've awakened, you will have to wrap in as much clothes as you can. We'll have to travel by day as well as night. The Orden has destroyed many cities, there's no telling how far they've moved into imperial territory. We make for the Hidden City in three hours' time." With those words he turned to the other leaders and gestured for Antonio to follow. They needed discuss the easiest route before getting Caterina onto one of the airships. She was in no condition to walk the distance even if she wanted to.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>I'm glad so many of you weren't disappointed in the last chapter. I was actually really scared you guys would hate the reactions of the others.

Okay, I am loosing readers? I feel like it. Where is everyone?**)**


	40. Chapter 37: Falling Ashes

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 37: Falling Ashes<p>

Several days had passed since leaving the old UN base. Abel had hope Hall and his followers would stay put but they'd ended up following. Abel walked atop the gorge they'd been traveling through. He was dressed as a yeniçeri. He was covered in so much armor and cloth the heat of the sun made it feel as if he were walking in an oven rather than on a cool, partly cloudy day. His guards thought he was safe aboard the _Tristan_ instead of down here with his people. All the leaders had agreed to let their seconds lead the people. This had only because Tres and Petro had protested against Caterina and Alessandro being on the ground. Baibars had started Abel should stay aboard the ship where it was a safer and Lord Walsh had been worried about Esther feeling ill.

Of course after a day of being trapped aboard the ship, Abel had felt as if he were going insane. He'd found where the yeniçeri placed their spare armor and taken some. He placed himself onto the guard duty and no one seemed to notice one extra guard. Before him was a member of the Inquisition, well he should say was Petro. Behind Abel was a member of the AX. The rest of the AX was near the front being the most mobile force out of them. There were member of the Methuselah military and yeniçeri as well as the Albion military mixed throughout the lines.

"There is trouble with a group following us," Seth said over the radio. "The AX and the yeniçeri at the front well check it out."

"Yes, Majesty," Abel replied. He was glad he'd taken a voice distorter with him otherwise Seth would've known it was him.

"Majesty?" Kaya asked. "Is she Abel's wife or something?"

"No!" Seth snapped. "I'm his sister. I'm Augusta and Seth Nightlord."

Abel shut off the radio. He didn't want to get into this. Racing forward, he over took the humans.

"Hey!" Kaya shouted. "You're supposed to work with us, Vampire!"

Monica would already be there. Abel could hear the sounds of battle as he leapt into the trees. He leapt to a branch before drawing his sword. The clearing came into view.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Kadin shouted. Abel could smell rotten Methuselah blood.

"Death Hunters!" Abel snarled as he lunged from the tree, slashing at a Death Hunter who leapt at Monica. Her hand was dripping blood. She would've crushed the Death Hunters heart by now. A wicked grin curled her lips. It was the same grin he'd seen when she'd tried to kill Caterina years ago. It had been right after Caterina had become a cardinal.

Shaking his head, Abel blocked several strikes. He didn't have time to think on this. The Death Hunters were trying to find the main group. There was no way in hell he'd allow Dietrich to discover where the civilians and airships were.

"Down you go!" Leon shouted from a branch behind Abel. Several of his rings slammed into the Death Hunters. Kaya leapt into the clearing, twisting around several hunters and slicing through them with her fans. Hague was only step behind her, dodging and weaving his way the through the hunters.

"Target in sight," Tres' emotionless voice was followed a thunder of bullets. It had been years since the entire group had been together in a battle not since before Havel's betrayal and Noelle's death.

Abel raced around the Death Hunters, slashing through several until he was close enough to Kadin and the two surviving members. Jessica Marry freaked at the sight of him and fired. Abel vanished from human sight. Well so much for trying to help those idiots. Abel moved, trying to take down as many Death Hunters as he could.

xxx

Seth stopped in the hall of the _Tristan_. "Abel!" she called for what felt like the hundredth time. "Where'd he got off to?" Seth asked herself. She looked around the hall. She'd looked all over the upper levels where she and the other leaders were staying. Now she was on the lower decks with the injured and a few sick. "I'll go check his room again."

Seth turned and started back the way she'd come. Here she'd wanted to show him she'd convinced Petro to get Lilith out before Rome was destroyed. Her brother sure chose the worst times to vanish. She'd wanted to pay her respects to Lilith with him.

Stopping before his door, Seth knocked. "Yes?" It wasn't Abel who spoke.

A sigh escaped Seth. Opening the door, she stepped into the room to see Thomas seated on the couch. Eliza was in his arms. "Hey," Seth began, shutting the door behind her, "have you seen Abel?"

Thomas looked at her, a frown creasing his lips. He was no longer dressed in his UN uniform and lab coat. He wore a long, elegant coat. Its design twisted around the back and sleeves. The design was similar to most of Abel's clothes except for the fact his clothes were mainly blue with the designs being gold, white, and red. His long, curly hair fell around his face, no longer pulled back. It made him look every bit a nobleman. Woven onto the shoulders of his coat was the Nightlord symbol; this gave away the ties he had to the imperial family. Attached to his belt were his two daggers.

"I'm afraid I haven't," Thomas confessed. "Not since he said he was going to see Queen Blanchett."

"When was this?" Seth asked, heart flickering with hope. She hadn't thought to check with Esther, not since Esther hadn't been feeling well. Granted Seth had a feeling she knew what was wrong. Esther hadn't looked well when Abel and Seth had told them of the past either. It wasn't an illness.

"About three hours ago," Thomas replied after glancing at the clock. "Actually he said he'd be back by now."

"I'll see if he's still with Esther," Seth said. She paused before racing over to Thomas. Careful not to hurt her niece, Seth gave Thomas a big hug, saying, "Thanks, Dad."

"Dada," Eliza piped up, taking hold of Seth's shift. She'd been saying that one word for around a week now. Asthe had hit Abel, throwing into a wall when he'd over reacted at Eliza's first word.

"Has she said anything else?" Seth asked, tickling Eliza. Her niece giggled.

"No, not yet," Thomas said with a loving smile at Seth and Eliza. "Though, if Abel doesn't hurry back he might just miss her second word."

Seth laughed. "He might at that. We'd hear nothing but complaints from him for the next week," Seth said with a shake of her head. "I'll go find him." She gave Thomas a kiss on the cheek before racing from the room.

Most of the wall hangings had been stripped and turned into blankets for those in the lower decks. Jessica was running low on just about everything and was hard pressed to keep these people feed let alone the leaders who were also aboard the ship. Now Seth thought on it, she had a sinking feeling Abel was skipping meals _again_.

Seth stopped before door into Esther's room. She knew Ion was on the ground right now. Since he wasn't yet royalty he'd been allowed to venture below. Seth had managed to wriggle her way into allow them to let her go down by saying they would need someone who knew where they were going.

"Esther," Seth called, knocking on the door. "It's Seth, can I come in?"

"Come in," Esther called.

Seth entered the large room. It was even larger than her brother's rooms. The room had a sitting area with fine future which didn't look out of place in a palace. There was a coffee table before the two chairs and love seat. Beyond this was a desk resting just under the round window. The walls mirrored that of the Londinium palace. There was a small table with two cushioned wooden chairs between the two doors on the left side of the room.

Esther sat at the desk, looking up from her work. "Hi, Seth," Esther greeted, standing. "I thought you were down with the people?"

"I'm looking for my useless excuse of a brother right now," Seth told Esther. "I just spoke to Thomas. He said Abel was coming to see you."

"I haven't seen Father Nightroad since yesterday's meetings," Esther replied.

"Where'd he get off too—" Seth cut off as realization hit her. She'd been informed upon her return to the ship a yeniçeri uniform had gone missing. "I'm going to kill him!" she growled. Turning, Seth stopped and looked at Esther. "By the way, congratulations!"

"On the wedding?" Esther asked, staring across the space at Seth.

"No, on that other matter, why you haven't felt well in the mornings," Seth pouted before she grinned. "You're what two months along?"

Esther had gone bright red. "I don't know what you're—"

"Oh, come on," Seth exclaimed, "I'm nine hundred fifty-eight years old, Esther. You're far from the first pregnant woman I've seen." She gave Esther a wink. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else. Just don't assume the older Methuselah or brother haven't noticed. If I do find my brother and don't kill him, I'll send him here. I don't think you really wanted him as Ion's best man," Seth winked again. "After all you did tell me he was more a father you now than anyone else you know."

xxx

Ashes were being to fall. Abel looked towards the smoke covered sky. Cain had to be close if ash was falling. He should sneak away from this group; see if his brother was close. But he couldn't do that. It would mean leaving his people behind as well as his daughter and he didn't think he had that in him.

"The emperor's what?" Leon's voice made Abel turn back on his radio.

"The emperor has taken on the disguise of a yeniçeri," Seth said over the radio. "Abel, I know you're listening. If you don't reply or get back to the _Tristan_ I'm going to steal Eliza from you for a week! You'll miss her second word, do you want that?"

"Who's Eliza?" Kaya asked, taking down several more Death Hunters.

Abel had meant to keep his mouth shut but he at this he shouted, "What? Seth you can't do that!"

"Ah-ha!" Seth exclaimed. "I knew you had to be with the yeniçeri."

"What? Four-eyes, what the hell are you doing out here?" Leon demanded.

"Wait, he's with the AX!" Seth shouted. "But you guys are fighting the Death Hunters several miles behind us."

"Agents, your new orders are to protect Abel," Caterina said over the radio. "The emperor is now your top priority. We're sending several of the yeniçeri and Inquisition to your position."

"No," Abel said. "Don't lessen the guard around the people. And, Seth, don't you dare steal Elizabeth!"

"I'm sending four the yeniçeri at the very least," Seth said. The ashes began to fall harder. Abel looked towards the sky. "Baibars, take the three who are closest to you and head to my brother's position. You're to back the AX in getting him back here."

"Yes, let's worry about the one person who can't die here," Abel stated. "Seth, are you near a widow?"

"Don't you dare change the subject," Seth snapped, sounding more like his mother than his little sister.

"I need to know how hard the ash is falling there," Abel retorted in no mood to play games. Fear prickled at his heart. He'd seen ash like this only two times before. Once back on Mars when the rebels were burning the farms and store houses. He'd seen it again during the Human-Methuselah War when the Myles had ordered several cities burned in order to stop Abel's armies, sacrificing his people to do so.

"Brother," Seth breathed, "I can't even see the ground, let alone the tress."

"My lord," Baibars shouted, appearing with others at his side.

"Baibars, get the AX and those two back to the main forces," Abel ordered. Without waiting, he took hold of Leon and Tres. "Seth, send out the warning. The people are about to be attacked!" Abel slung Leon over his shoulder and Tres under his arm he raced forward.

"On it!" Seth cut the connection.

"Hey, Four-eyes, what the hell are you doing?" Leon demanded. "And how can you carry Tres? He's damn heavy!"

Abel had to get back there. He had to. Cain was close, he just knew it. His brother was going to attack the people. Abel gritted his teeth. He forced himself to go faster. He had to get back. His people needed him! From the humans to the Methuselah, they needed him.

"Unhand me!" Abel heard Kadin shout from behind him. Hague and Kaya also protested. The yeniçeri holding Hague released him when Hague tried to take off his head.

xxx

"Seth," Thomas said as she raced into Abel's rooms. "What's wrong?"

"We're about to be attacked!" Seth explained as she raced around the quarters. She snagged up her throwing knives and daggers. "I need to—"

"Seth," Thomas interrupted her, "I'll go. Right now, Elizabeth will need you more than me. Abel's going to be on the field of battle. She'll need someone more familiar than me."

"But you're a scientist," Seth protested. "And I don't want to lose you again," her eyes were wide as she said this.

"I know how to fight, Seth," Thomas reassured her, touching his daggers' hilts. "If Abel falls in this fight, you're – our people will need you more than me. You announced me as a member of the imperial family before we headed out," he continued to persuade her.

Seth reluctantly nodded. "Please be careful, dad," Seth whispered, hugging him before taking Eliza. She activated her radio. "All Imperial forces are to follow my brother and Lord Thomas Nightlord."

Thomas placed a radio on his ear just as there was a collective chant, "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Seth," Abel's voice came over the radio, protesting.

"I know what I'm doing, Abel," Thomas said over the radio. "The princess will be safer with Seth than with me." A servant removed the coat Thomas wore before replacing it with an armored one. Another servant placed a heavy cape on his shoulders. The armor guarded his shoulders and back of the cape weighed it down. Once, before he'd become a Methuselah, the weight would've only slowed him down, but no longer.

"Baibars, head with the AX to head, the rest of military spread out," Abel ordered as Thomas raced from the room. "You three, head for the middle. Thomas, take up that position as well."

"Understood," Thomas replied. The ramp lowered. Ashes below into his eyes, the gray dust twisted around him. It was so hard to see. Worse than this it was hard to breathe. Thomas leapt from the ramp, falling to the ground below. Landing in a crouched position, he glanced around before racing off. There were over eleven million people here. Every last one of them relied on just over a million volunteers and military personal to protect them. There was no way Thomas was going to stand back and let this people die.

"Asthe, back up Thomas, you're closer to his position than mine," Abel continued to issue orders. "We will make it through this," Abel vowed, his voice reassuring and commanding at the same time. It sent a warmth through Thomas.

"We'd better, otherwise it's coming out of your hid, Four-eyes," Leon teased gruffly.

"For his Holiness!" Petro shouted over the radio. "We'll win this battle!"

"For her Majesty," a voice Thomas didn't know came over the radio. He assumed it was Vanessa. "We'll show the Orden what real strength is!"

"For our Father and Mother," Baibars said, "we'll fight to the last man standing."

"For the people: human and Methuselah, we'll protect everyone," Abel added in. Yes, they would!

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Chapter 38 and 39 are all that remain in this part. Also there is now a book "4" called _Dawn of the Empire_. It is the Fortuna brother story I promised. I really didn't like the title _The Fortuna Brothers _so I changed it to _Dawn of the Empire_.

Umm for those of you who were confused, Antonio calls Caterina "Honey" not Abel. He has a habit of adding "dear" before Abel's and Petro's names though. To see the main manga he appears in it's issue 40.

Hurray, you're all live XD kidding, I didn't think you guys were dead. Chaos, glad to see you're still here.**)**


	41. Chapter 38: Battle in Ash

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 38: Battle in Ash<p>

Abel stood at the head of a small army. The people were cowering behind them. Abel's eyes were locked on the group walking towards them. Through the ash he could just make out a gleam of gold and glimpse of white.

"Cain," Abel growled.

His brother appeared through the ashes with Isaak at his side. The other Orden member there was Guardian. Abel suspected the others were approaching from different sides of the people.

"Majesty?" Baibars questioned as Abel removed the helm. It fell to the ash covered ground with a dull thump.

"Baibars, you and William command the military at the head," Abel instructed Baibars and his oldest friend.

"Be careful, my friend," William said, placing a hand on Abel's arm. "We'll see to matters here."

Abel clasped William's shoulder. Turning back to his brother, Abel stepped forward. As he moved his hair crackled up around his head. Fangs grew over his lips. His nails pushed against the thick cloth of the gloves before ripping through. Metal and cloth tore as his wings burst from his back.

Launching into the air, Abel saw his skin turning black. The sound of the cannon preparing to fire filled the air. A red beam sliced through the aches, heading for the people. A snarl rose in Abel. Thrusting out his hand, the energy was directed away from the people, slamming into the trees on either side of the gorge.

"_You can't save all of them, 02_," a voice hissed in Abel's head. It wasn't 02. A white blur slammed into him. A cry tore from Abel. He was sent spinning through the air. Spreading his wings, lightening raced across their strange design. From the gap between his gloves and hands the black liquid trickled.

Hovering in the space across from Abel was – was 01's full form. Cain's skin had turn shock white. Red designs so like Abel's blue were visible on his skin. His hair was solid white. The six hook-like wings joined at the jagged tips and bottom, making it almost appear is Cain was framed in a halo. Cain grinned across the space at Abel, his red eyes glowing in the gloom caused by the ash.

His black lance was already in hand. Red energy crackled at the its tip. An inhuman snarl tore from Cain's lips. He thrust the lance towards Abel. The red energy ripped through the air, mimicking lightening. Abel twisted his scythe, lightening crackled through the air. The energy and lightening collided. The ground below was lit. Sparks scattered.

They shot towards one another. Abel trailed blue lighting. A growl rose in his throat as his scythe collided with Cain's lance. Abel's snarls was mirrored back Cain's growling. Cain twisted, thrusting the lance towards Abel's stomach. Abel flipped over Cain, dragging his brother with him by the scythe. Cain was thrown towards the ground. Abel shot after him. The sting of red energy as it grazed his arm. The smell of ashes all seemed dim to Abel.

Cain shot over the heads of the cowering people. They cringed away from him. Abel followed, trying to ignore the fear in the people's eyes. Cain veered. A child was scooped from the ground. Cain shot towards the sky.

No! Abel shot after him. He wasn't gaining fast enough. Straining his wings, Abel forced himself to fly faster. A dark shape fell from Cain's arms. A scream pulsed through the air. Abel dove back towards the ground. Releasing the scythe, he felt the feathers returning to his wings as he reached out for the child. The scream screamed. He wasn't falling fast enough. The ground was closing fast. He reached for the child's hand. Small fingers brushed his. He stretched out until he at last clasped the boy's hand. Abel pulled the boy to him. Spreading his wings, Abel gave a powerful down sweep. They slowed.

Black blood whipped through the air. A shriek tore from Abel's lips. Cain's lance was logged in his wing. His blood dripped from the lance's tip. He and the boy were falling. Abel held the boy with one arm. His other hand grasped the lance.

The ground struck Abel. Pain shot through his arm. Crying out, he wrapped his good wing around the boy. Dirt and ash flew past him as he skidded across the ground, cut a rut as he went. Several Methuselah and humans shouted, leaping back. Death Hunters followed suit.

"Tovarish!" Asthe shouted at the same time Thomas cried out, "Abel!" The two of them appeared racing alongside him. Moments later they were behind him, slowing his him. The three yeniçeri were only steps behind. It took all five of them to bring Abel to a stop.

"Abel," Thomas whispered his name in a hoarse voice. Kneeling down, Thomas yanked the lance from Abel's wing. Abel gasped, shuddering.

"Asthe," Abel said in a weak voice, "the boy," he unfurled his wing. "Take the boy to safety." He passed the boy up to Asthe before standing. The wing was already healing. Taking Cain's lance, Abel moved to where his Scythe was imbedded into the ground.

Several Death Hunters were moving around them. The stench of decaying flesh, gagged Abel. Wrenching his scythe from the ground, a red blur shot from it. The "tail" of the scythe pierced the Death Hunters' hearts. Lightening crackled through the air. It raced along the tail. The Death Hunters writhed until they fell one at a time to the ground.

"Lord, forgive these sins," Abel whispered out of habit.

"Wh-what the hell are you?" a familiar voice demanded. Abel turned to see General Hall staring at him with wide eyes.

"Why," a cheery voice sounded from the mists of the Death Hunters, "we're crusniks, of course." Abel turned to see Cain was now at the same level of activation he was, standing atop several Death Hunter bodies. His six white wings spread wide. "We're the new gods on this world."

"We're not gods," Abel growled, glaring up at his brother. Abel flipped the lance, holding it before him, his scythe as his back. Racing forward, Abel vanished from even a Methuselah's vision. He twisted around Cain. Cain blocked, stumbling off the corpses. Abel aimed another blow with his scythe, followed quickly with one from the lance. Cain kept retreating. At several points he tried to take to the air, but Abel stopped him. Racing around his brother he made it look like he was head for Cain's wings before switching. With a powerful thrust, Abel sent the lance straight through Cain's heart.

Out of the corner of his eye, Abel saw Thomas fighting Dietrich. His long, double bladed staff countered the strings Dietrich through at him. Thomas dodged and leapt, seeming to be used to being a Methuselah already.

The feeling of a hand on Abel's face drew him back to Cain. "I'm not dead yet," his brother said with a wide grin. "You're mine," he coughed. Blood slipped from Cain's mouth. Abel kicked him. His brother skidded back several feet, the lance still embedded in his chest. Cain's hair fell around his face. The lance vanished. "Isaak!" Cain called. At once the tall man rose from the shadows. "Announce a full retreat. 02 has earned his victory," Cain grinned at Abel before gasping and clutching at the hole in chest.

"Yes, Mein Herr," Isaak bowed before calling, "Dietrich, we're retreating. Stop playing around and get over here." The boy broke off his attack on Thomas, racing over to Cain and Isaak. Isaak placed his coat protectively over Cain's shoulders as the ground began to swallow them.

Abel swayed on his feet. He wanted to go after them. He took a step forward. His wings vanished, hair hitting his eyes as he teetered on his feet.

"Tovarish!" arms caught Abel before he could fall to the ground.

xxx

Several days had passed since Cain's attack on the people. They'd lost very few civilians, for which Abel was grateful. He sipped at a glass of blood, trying to think of it something other than blood. He was reading through reports. After the attack he'd been confined to the ship with guards watching his every move. For once he didn't mind. After the attack, he'd been trying to regain strength. Besides there was a lot keep him busy.

"Father Nightroad?" Abel looked up at the sound of Esther's voice. She stood just in the setting area. The only people around them were guards. "Can I speak with you?"

"Of course," Abel said, taking if feet from the love seat. He sat up so Esther could sit down. "Is this about the wedding?" he asked as the girl sat down beside him.

"Yes and something else as well," Esther muttered. She wasn't wearing one of her gowns, but instead a loose fitting, blue dress. It brought out the blue in her eyes. "I wanted to ask if it would be – if you would escort me instead of being best man?"

"Eh? What do you mean escort?" Abel asked, now highly confused. The only thing he could think of was how a father would take his daughter down the aisle.

"Umm, well, I don't have a dad to escort me," Esther said not looking at him. "Ion and I decided to have a wedding has aspects from both sides. The songs from the New Human Empire and the traditional Vatican wedding. I would like it if you acted as my dad on my wedding day."

"Tears and all?" Abel teased.

Esther choked on a dull laugh.

"I can't grantee I won't cry," Abel continued to joke, trying to get her to laugh fully like she had in the underground of Istavan the week they'd meet. "You're like a daughter to me after all. Asthe says I cry too much when comes to those I think of as my children. She hits me every time I cry when Eliza speaks. It's rather mean of her, don't you think?"

Esther didn't laugh this time. Her gaze was locked on the red carpet.

"I'm put forth an effort here, Esther," Abel said. He knew what was wrong with her. It was because the other matter she wanted to talk about. He sighed. "You haven't told Ion my pregnant yet, have you?"

"Did Seth tell you?"

"Heavens no." Abel shook his head. "I didn't even know Seth knew." Abel sighed as he said, "Sadly when you've lived as long as I have you start to pick up on things like this." He leaned back in the seat. "Esther, for Methuselah children are extremely rare. Ion won't care you're pregnant before you two are married. He'd be overly happy about it. If Ion is anything like Aran he won't even care his child is human." Abel touched Esther on the shoulder.

"Father?"

"Hmm?"

"What would you do if your soon-to-be wife told you she was pregnant?" Esther asked.

"Do you want the truthful answer or one that you want to hear?" Abel asked.

"The truthful one, of course," Esther said, folding her across her chest.

"Well, I'd ask her who she slept with," Abel replied in joking tones.

Esther flushed.

"Hey, I'm not saying you slept with anyone other than Ion," Abel said hurriedly. "You wanted a truthful answer." He shifted and sighed. He disliked confessing this, but she'd think poorly of him if he didn't. "I would react that way is because my kind are incapable of having kids."

Esther stared at him in shock. "You love kids," she exclaimed. "I can't imagine you taking that news well."

"I didn't," Abel stated awkwardly. "Off that subject and back onto the wedding. I'd be more than happy to walk you down the aisle, if you still want me to that is?"

"Yes!" Esther said, leaping to her feet. "I would love you to." Her bright eyes were shining.

A loud bang sounded from down the halls. The guards moved off to see what was going on. One human guard remained. Abel was on his feet the second the sound of a silencer went off. The guard fell to the floor. Blood pooled around him. Abel forced Esther behind him just as several bullets were aimed for her. The bullets came to naught against his old, white coat.

"Leave Esther alone. I'm the one you're after, Lieutenant Marry," Abel stated, staring into the shadows. He could make her out clearly now he knew where to look.

"You killed the one person I loved more than anything else on this world," Lieutenant Jessica Marry snarled. "I'll kill every person you care one by one, starting with this girl."

Abel pulled out his percussion revolver faster than the lieutenant could react. He fired one shot. The blood trickled from a small gash on her cheek. "If you keep this up, I won't miss," Abel stated. "You can threaten my life all you want, but never threaten the lives of those around me."

The sound of the guards racing back filled the air. Lieutenant Marry shouted in rage. She leapt across the space, aiming again for Esther. Abel whipped around, pulling Esther to him. He felt the bullets striking his back. The sound a body striking the ground followed seconds later.

"No one threatens Esther!" it wasn't a guard who had come, but Ion. Abel turned. Ion stood over the decapitated body of the lieutenant. "Esther," Ion said, his voice softening as he looked at her. She raced from behind Abel and embraced Ion. "Were you hurt?" he asked, brushing a lock of her red hair behind her ear.

"No," Esther said, kissing Ion. "Thanks to you and Father Nightroad."

"I should go," Abel said. He replaced her revolver before he picked up the glass and documents. "Esther," Abel hesitated, "you might want to tell Ion soon and I'm not talking about the change in wedding plans." Abel nodded to them before he strode off down the hall. He downed the rest of the blood.

"Tell me what? What change in the wedding plans?" Ion freaked.

"The only change is what went over last night," Esther replied. "Father Nightroad wasn't talking about that. He – I'm pregnant, you're the father."

There was a pause before Ion shouted in joy. Abel smiled and continued off. How the young grew all too quickly. In a week so they'd be married and the Albion would have a new king. The young really did grow too fast. In a few hours they'd be arriving at the tunnels into the city. It wouldn't be long then until they were in the Hidden City.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Okay, Cain's form is based off of Abel's from the anime. It really only makes sense that a crusnik at one hundred percent activation loss their angel like qualities, because crusniks aren't angels.**)**


	42. Chapter 39: The Hidden City

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 39: The Hidden City<p>

"Jessica, Kate, lead the other airships to the place I marked on the map. There will be docking area large enough you there," Abel said over the radio. "Seth will be able access it for you."

"Understood, Father Abel," Jessica replied.

"Abel," Kate said over the radio. "Seth wants to show you and Thomas something before we part ways."

"And I don't mean when we get to the city," Seth said over the radio. "Once we're there you'll be bogged down with too much paperwork and meetings."

Abel glanced behind him at the open passageway. The people were already filing in. He had to lead them. "Seth, I can't just—"

"You're coming up here and that's that," Seth said before hanging up.

Abel sighed. Why did Seth have to chose now of all times to get bossy? Oh well, he might as well see what Seth wanted. Abel raced across the open ground. The _Iron Maiden II_ hovered just over him. Quickly he clambered up the ladder until he reached the ramp. Thomas only feet behind Abel, Abel turned and helped his dad up into the ship.

"There you two are," Seth greeted them the second they were one the ramp. Seth raced forward and took Abel's hand. "Come on, you're going to love this!"

"Seth, I—" Abel was cut off when Seth pulled him forward. Abel winced. His sister's grip was strong enough it was almost cutting the circulation in his hand.

Seth dragged him through the halls. Thomas followed behind them with an amused expression on his features. Seth pulled him through the ship. She was taking Abel towards the quarters. Why were they heading there? This made no sense.

Seth released Abel's hand. She opened a door. "You'll never guess what I convinced Petro to do while he was in Rome," Seth said. She wore a wide grin.

"Ah, save civilians?" Abel guessed. He figured it wasn't what she'd convinced him to do. Petro wouldn't have needed someone to tell him to do that. The man was the save the world type… well, the destroy the world while trying to save it type.

She pouted, "No! He didn't need someone to tell him that," she snapped. Her eyes narrowed, a frown on her face, and fists resting on her hips. "It was more of a personal favor," Seth explained. "I knew you wouldn't ask, so I did so for you."

"Ask what?" Abel demanded. He couldn't think of what he'd want – Realization struck him. "Seth, you didn't!" His head spun, heart racing. It felt as if the ground was going to give out under him.

"I did," Seth said her grin widening. "I gave Brother Petro the map you gave to me. It led right to her tomb like you said it would. Do you know I had to convince him in was God's will to take a saint from her tomb? It was—"

Abel moved past her into the room. He felt as if he was on light feet. It'd been months since he'd seen her. Sure enough, there in the center of the room, rested the capsule. Abel knelt beside the capsule. The smooth, cool capsule greeted Abel's fingers. He rested his on it, eyes locked on his beloved's face.

"Is that?" Thomas asked, his voice soft.

"Yep, Lilith," Seth said. She'd followed the two of them into the room. "Brother, I found one of the three twenty percent containers."

Abel didn't look at her. His attention was all on Lilith.

"Oh, right you wouldn't know. Remember when I told you about Cain still living?"

Still Abel couldn't reply. He couldn't believe Seth had done this. His heart was light. His beloved wouldn't be taken by Cain again.

Seth sighed. "Well, I actually spoke to him. He revealed or let slip the fact 02, 03, and 04 all removed twenty percent to try and form another crusnik. 01 refused to do so and a 05 never came to be. Anyway, on a hunch, I went up to the _Ark _and found the rest of 04. We now have eighty percent of the hundred we need to revive Lilith!"

Abel leapt to his feet. "No!" he shouted. His hand cut through the air between him and Seth. "Lilith hated being a crusnik. I don't want her to live disliking what she is. It's no life."

"Abel," Seth protested.

"I said, 'no,'" Abel growled. He turned on his heel and stormed from the room. How could Seth even suggest such a thing? The same thing Lilith had. No. He wasn't going to do it. Lilith had hated being a crusnik. He could return her to that state, to being something she hated.

Several hours later:  
>Abel shivered. The light flickered in his hand as he led the last group out of the passage. The farmers were the first sight which met him. They were barren with light filtered down from above. Stone steps led up into the first rows of stone buildings. The buildings rose in the cavern until they reached the main building, the palace. The entire city spanned most of the old empire. It had been meant to house well over five hundred million people.<p>

The old droids were hard at work, helping the people Abel had brought before. In the distance he could see the airships docked. Children from both the empire and human countries ran around laughing.

"Old man!" a familiar shout rang off the nearby buildings. The next moment two children from the empire charged past Abel and to Leon. "Old man, is it you?" a boy of around eleven asked, peering up at Leon.

"Great, you again," Leon said in gruff unexcited voice before he rubbed Peter's head. "Hey, shrimp, you've grown."

"Only kid my dad does that to, is me!" Leon's daughter snapped from behind Leon.

Abel smiled. It was nice to Peter and Wendy were doing so well. It seemed life in the empire had suited them. They were both healthy and strong. It was an improvement over how they'd been three years ago.

"Father Nightroad," Esther's call made Abel turn away from Peter, Wendy, and Leon. Esther and Ion and were moving through the crowd towards him. "We've decided on a date," Esther informed him.

Abel gestured for them to follow him. He started up stairs. "I take it'll be soon," Abel stated with a glance at Esther. She hadn't started to show signs and wouldn't for another month or so. Despite this Esther wouldn't want the church to learn she was pregnant before she was married.

"Yes," Esther said, looking at the ground as she said. "Father, I wanted to say – I wanted you to know I didn't—"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Ion said giving a firm nod of his head.

Abel placed a hand on Esther's shoulder. "Esther, wanting to be with the person you love in times like this isn't wrong," Abel reassured her. "No matter the outcome, I'm certain you'll be grateful to have a piece of Ion to hold to incase the worst comes to pass."

Ion nodded. "I agree," he said. "Umm, Esther, we'll need to tell my grandmother about the engagement and other stuff as well."

"I know," Esther said as they continued up the stairs. "Father, Ion and I have decided to have the wedding in three days."

"Three days?" Abel asked. He wasn't really shocked it'd be so soon. It still gave them very little time to prepare. "I think we have the right instruments aboard some of the airships. It'll take all three days to get the clergy ready as well as the banquette hall in the palace." He paused. "You there," he said to one of the droids.

It stopped what it was doing and moved over to Abel. "Your command, Majesty?" the droid asked in a mechanical voice.

"Take two others to the palace and start the preparation for a wedding," Abel ordered. He quickly wrote down a list of items. "This is what we'll be needing. See Sister Kate and Captain Jessica for more information."

"Understood. Will that be all?" the droid asked, taking the list.

"For now, yes."

The droid moved off. Its metal feet clicked against the stone ground.

"Thank you!" Esther exclaimed, hugging Abel.

Abel stared at her before laughing. He stroked her hair. "You should rest," he chided, "it's not healthy for you or the child to keep pressing yourself like this. Ion, see to it she gets some rest. Take her to the _Tristan _until the rooms in the palace are ready."

"Of course." Ion straightened. He touched Esther's arm. "Father Nightroad's right, you should rest."

Esther pulled away from Abel. Ion wrapped a protective arm over her shoulders. He led her towards the airship and some much needed rest.

"You know, you should take your own advice," Thomas stated from behind Abel.

"As should you," Abel teased. He turned to his father. "You haven't slept for the past day either, you know." He paused before asking, "Are the servants with Elizabeth?"

"Yes," Thomas replied. The two of them started up the steps. "I wouldn't leave her alone no matter what." There was a long pause in which the two of them walked towards the palace. "I hear the queen asked you to act as her father for the wedding."

"Yes," Abel confirmed with a smile.

"She what?" Leon demanded, appearing from nowhere. "You're acting as Red's father, Four-eyes," he growled, storming up the stairs towards Abel. Peter, Wendy, and his daughter exchanged looks of confusion. "You're way too old. You're more like her great, great, great, great grandfather than her dad."

"Thank you for that reminder, Leon," Abel stated. "I'm well aware of how old I am. I don't need you reminding me about it."

Leon snorted, "Who else is going to remind you're old? No one else would dare speak out against the great emperor. It's what friends do."

"Rub in the fact one's old?" Abel asked. "Well then, I'll sat I might be old but you look it."

Leon bristled. "Four-eyes, you're going to pay for that!" he roared. He looked ready to lung at Abel and rip him to shreds.

"Might I remind you we're on a staircase," Thomas interjected before Leon could move. "If you wish to fight Abel, I would advise moving to a safer location, one which isn't surrounded by children and people."

"Besides, I have no desire to fight you," Abel stated. "Shouldn't you just be looking forward to the wedding? It's not everyday a former AX member gets married after all."

"He has a point," William put in as he headed up the stairs to Abel and Leon. "Also, Leon, Kate's been trying to get a hold of you. We're due at the _Iron Maiden II_ for a meeting."

Leon hesitated before he followed William.

Abel let out a breath of relief. He started up the stairs once more. Thomas followed.

The next three days passed all too quickly for Abel's liking. The days were spent settling people in. He would move between them, seeing if they needed anything more. One of the servants and tried to give Abel one of the few beds they had, but Abel had refused and given it to small family who would need it far more than he did. When he wasn't busy seeing to the people or working on the wedding he was bogged down with paperwork and meetings. What little free time he had he spent with Eliza. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept for more than hour.

Abel leaned against the door frame. His eyes locked on Esther as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her white dress spoke of more wealth than Abel cared to think of. It was long and flowing. The lace covered it in flowery patterns which matched the veil. The roses which made up the bouquet were red and white.

The room contrasted against Esther's appearance. The mirror was the only object of note and drew the eye from the small table where the brushes and pins still lay. There was no carpet on the plan stone floor.

"Father?" Esther began. "Do you think the people will hate me for choosing and imperial noble as my husband?"

"No," Abel replied without pause. "I think your people have come to respect Ion over the past few months. He will be a fine king and good husband. In the here and now, that's all that matters."

"You're right," Esther said, straightening. "Thank you, Father Nightroad – I mean, Emperor Nightlord."

Abel chuckled. "Esther, just call me Abel," he told her. "That way you're to correcting yourself every time you say my name. Besides we're of equal rank and friends, I see no reason to stay formal."

Esther just stared at him, seeming to be at a loss for words.

Abel sighed. He straightened. "It's time," he said, holding out his arm to her. She took it. The two of them started from the room out into the dimly lit, stone hall. "Hold your head high," Abel instructed. "There's nothing to be nervous or scared of. Present yourself as the queen and your people will know this is the right choice."

Esther nodded. She held her head high. Her grip on his arm tightened as they neared the double doors. She looked so nervous and scared, Abel was actually grateful the veil hid her face so her people wouldn't be able to see her emotions.

The music started and the doors opened. Together they stepped into the aisle. Esther held her head high. Her gaze locked straight ahead. Abel smiled. Ion was standing before Father Wordsworth. Abel could've laughed at the sight of William in ordinary priest robes. It just didn't seem to fit.

Abel escorted Esther to the small steps before releasing her arm. She stepped up to stand with Ion. Abel backed away until he took the seat assigned him. The ceremony started. It took a lot of Abel willpower not to fall asleep. The toll of the last few weeks was starting to get to him. He kept his eyes locked on the young couple as they said their vows.

By the end of it Abel was staying awake through sheer willpower. He moved with others to congratulate the new king and the queen.

"Abel," Caterina's call made Abel stop on his way out to the party. She walked over to him, wearing her Cardinal robes. "You promised me dance, remember?"

"Eh?" Abel asked, looking at her in complete confusion. It was then he noticed Antonio watching them. "Right, of course," he said hurriedly. Holding out his arm to her, he whispered, "Antonio hounding you for a dance?"

"You have no idea," Caterina whispered back. She wrapped her arms around his. As he escorted her to the party, she observed, "Though you don't look as if you have the energy for a dance."

Abel winced. He'd hoped she wouldn't notice. "I've been working almost nonstop since arriving," he told her. "Don't worry, after the party I'll sleep."

"Hmm, after the party?" Caterina asked, giving him a quizzical look. "How come I don't believe you?"

"You're not trusting?" Abel asked timidly.

"Not when it comes to you and sleep," Caterina replied. "I know you don't sleep when you say you will." She sighed. "We don't need to dance. Let's just enjoy the food and drink."

Abel laughed. "You read my mind."

The party passed with Abel speaking to Caterina and other members of the AX or imperial nobles. It was a wonder his remained open at all. As the party neared its height Abel took a seat at a table.

"Here," Caterina placed a glass of wine before.

"You know that doesn't affect me," Abel stated as she sat down beside him. "It won't make me drowsy."

"I know," she replied. "Just try it. It's one of the few bottles remaining from Rome."

Abel smiled and sipped the wine. It certainly was one of the more expensive wines from Rome. "Let me guess, Antonio brought this with him."

"Yes, he did," Caterina confirmed. "I managed to steal a bottle from him for this occasion."

Abel nodded. The room blurred. His body suddenly felt heavy. His eyes half closed. Wine didn't affect him. No, wine didn't, but he wasn't immune to sleeping drafts. He could've laughed at Caterina's cunning if he hadn't already drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>For those of you have forgotten, Abel told Lilith he would never revive her because she hated being a crusnik. It was many chapters back so I'm not shocked if you've forgotten. I have to go back and reread this story sometimes too. I completely forgot I'd brought back Noelle and Havel.**)**


	43. Part 3: Trinity

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Part 3: Trinity<p>

"_There I see him (There I see her)  
><em>_From behind guarded walls he has (I have) come  
><em>_Racing towards one another our joy fills us  
><em>_We are here, we are here _

_A lone night, the endless night has lifted  
><em>_We are here, we are together  
><em>_For our love, for our people  
><em>_A lone night, the endless night has lifted._" – 'A Lone Night' by Sara Williams


	44. Chapter 40: Child's Play

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 40: Child's Play<p>

Five years later:  
>Eliza crept towards the door. Grandpa was asleep on the couch and daddy was out just then. Now was her chance. She'd get to Izzy and together they'd play without their guards or parents around.<p>

Eliza glanced at the couch and nodded. Her grandpa was still fast asleep a book held loosely in his hand. Her toys were on the floor before the couch. The couch was the only real piece of furniture in the room. Despite her daddy's rank he preferred giving furniture and other such items to those who really needed it.

Nodding to herself, Eliza reached up and opened the door. She slipped from the rooms and closed the door as softly as she could. A giggle bobbled up in her. She placed a hand over her mouth. She could laugh later. First she needed to find Izzy.

Eliza crept off down the hall. She kept glancing behind her. It felt as if someone was following her. It couldn't be. No one could've seen her leave, right? Nope, no one could've. Eliza nodded before she raced off down the hall. She race to an open door. The door lead into the rooms of the Queen of Albion, Izzy's mother and good friend of Eliza's daddy. She edge right up to the small crack and peered into luxurious room beyond. A red carpet covered the stone floor and there was tones of fancy furniture. Seated in one of the chairs, kicking his legs and dress in fancy clothes was her best friend in the entire world.

"Izzy," Eliza hissed.

Izzy looked up, his blue eyes locking onto her.

Eliza gestured to him. "Come on," she whispered to him.

He nodded and glanced around the room before he slid off the chair. Izzy turned, backing towards the door. He looked rather silly, crouched down like that, but Eliza didn't laugh. He did this every time they snuck out. Izzy slipped from the room.

"What, Eliza?" he asked, looking at her with wide eyes. "Mommy said I'd disappoint daddy if I slipped off today. He's leaving."

"As is my daddy," Eliza said, "but we'll be back in time to say goodbye. Besides, we're going to their meeting," she almost shouted, but caught herself. She glanced at the room Izzy had just left. None of the servant seemed to have even noticed Izzy had gone. "Come on." Eliza took hold of Izzy's wrist and raced off down the hall. "It'll be fun. I know this great place we can hide."

"Really?" Izzy asked. His blond hair was whipped back as Eliza picked up speed. They passed by a mirror and Izzy pulled her to a stop. "Hey, we almost look like brother and sister," he laughed.

"No we don't," Eliza said huffily. "I've got red hair and it's not close to your moms." She'd actually always wondered why her hair was red. Her grandpa had dark brown hair and her dad had silvery-white hair. Then she didn't have a mommy and her aunt's hair was jet black. "Now, come on," she started, pulling Izzy behind her, "we don't want to miss the meeting."

"Right!" Izzy exclaimed, nodding. They took off down the hall.

Eliza crawled into a small space and Izzy followed her. She led him through the narrow, dusty passage until they came a metal covering. It was warm in this space, keeping the palace warmed through some lost technology her daddy and aunty only knew about.

"There," Eliza whispered, pointing to the group around the round table. Right then she could see only her father, Pope Alessandro, and King Ion there. In the distance she could hear the muffled voices of Queen Esther, Lady Caterina, and Aunty Seth.

"How much longer are they going to talk?" Ion asked, leaning back in his seat and yawning. He stretched, reminding Eliza almost of a cat. It might have just been because Mirka had a habit of putting cat ears on Ion and Izzy. Eliza had found it cute. "Hopefully not long, I promised my son I'd spend time with him before leaving."

Eliza's daddy grunted and turned a page in the book he was reading. It didn't look as if he was listening. It was the same expression he had whenever he was ignoring Aunty Asthe or Aunty Seth.

"Hey, Nightlord, listen!" Ion snapped. He made to snag the book from Abel. Abel snapped it shut and looked towards the door. "Esther!" Ion exclaimed, leaping to his feet. He raced out of sight. "How are feeling?"

"I'm not sick, Ion," Esther laughed. "It's only a light wound."

Eliza edged closer, trying to get a look at the queen. As she did so, her daddy looked up. A creaking filled the air. The metal vent gave out under Eliza. She yelp in shock. She was pitched forward.

"Eliza!" Izzy shouted, trying to grab her.

Too late, she was falling towards the table. She squeezed her eyes shut. This was it. She was going to die. She waited for pain to come. A chair clattered to the ground. The next moment warm arms took hold of her. Eliza opened one eye a slit. Her daddy was holding her as if she were a baby again. They were on opposite side of the table he'd been on before.

Abel's wintery eyes were hard with worry and anger. "Daddy," Eliza said, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Edward Fortuna, don't you dare jump," Ion snapped, leaping onto the table. He leapt again and took hold of Izzy. He landed, setting down his son. "What were you thinking?" Ion demanded.

"It was my fault," Eliza put in, struggling to get out of her daddy's arms. "I led him here. I wanted to see what happened in the meetings," she mumbled.

Abel didn't release her. "You should've stayed home," Abel said, patients in his voice.

Eliza looked at her father. Wasn't he angry at her? She'd left and then nearly killed herself when she fell. "I'm really sorry, daddy," she felt as if she had to say this. "I'm sorry, King Fortuna."

"Sorry," Ion growled, baring his fangs at Eliza, "you could've gotten my son killed."

Eliza cringed, cuddling into her daddy. She wanted to hide behind him. The fact he still held her made that impossible. Why was Ion overreacting? Izzy hadn't been close to death since he'd been three. He'd gotten really sick and had nearly died from it.

"Ion," Esther said, stepping forward. "Neither of them are hurt."

"No, but our son could've been badly injured," Ion snapped.

Eliza gripped her daddy's coat. She stared wide eyed at the king.

"We'll discuss this on our way to the front," Abel spoke in a calm voice. "Unless you wish to stay here and tend to your son, Ion." Abel bowed his head to Ion before he turned and carried Eliza from the room. "Don't you ever do something like that again," Abel said sternly.

Eliza looked into his narrow features. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I didn't mean to cause trouble.

"It's no trouble," Abel sighed. "You just scared me," he smiled at her. "When you're a parent, you'll understand." He touched her nose with his. "But that had better be a long, long ways off."

Eliza giggled, rubbing her nose against his. "Don't worry, daddy, I won't grow too fast," she vowed. She touched his face, asking, "Are you really leaving again?"

"I have to," Abel replied. "We need more supplies and there's a group of refugees traveling to the empire on a train. We need to get to them before the Contra Mundi does." Her daddy had never said the Contra guy's real name before her. She couldn't figure why. "You won't be alone though. Thomas is here."

"But he's not you, daddy," Eliza protested. "It would be better if I had a mommy like Izzy does. Why don't I have a mommy?" she asked for the thousandth time.

"What? Asthe and Caterina spoiling you isn't enough now?" her daddy teased.

"That's not what I mean!" Eliza exclaimed, staring at him. He avoided the question every time she asked it.

"I know what you mean," Abel replied. He opened the door into their rooms and stepped.

"Elizabeth, Abel," Thomas shouted in greeting as he raced over to them. "Where was she?" Thomas asked.

"Eavesdropping on the meeting with Izzy," Abel replied. "I don't think she'll try again anytime soon." Eliza shook her head. "Good," Abel said, setting her down before he patted her on the head. To Thomas he added, "Ion will more than likely not be going now. He'll been too worried Eliza will try to sneak off with Izzy again."

Eliza looked between her daddy and grandpa. They had worried expressions on their faces. "Daddy, don't go," Eliza pleaded, wrapping her arms around his legs. "Stay here, please."

Abel gently unwrapped her arms from his legs. He knelt down and looked her in the eye. "I'll be back in time for your birthday. I promise," he said, sounding so serious she had to believe him.

"Pinky swear?" she asked. It was something Aunt Seth had taught her. She held out her pinky.

"Pinky swear," Abel agreed and wrapped his long pinky around her small stubby one. "I have to go," he said, tasseling her hair like he always did before he left. He stood. NO!

Eliza took hold of his leg. "Don't, please," she begged. She hated it when he left. She really hated it. It might have been better if she had a mommy but all she had was a daddy.

"Eliza," Thomas said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Your dad is the emperor, he has to go for his people and more importantly so you can have a good future."

"I want my daddy here," Eliza shouted. Tears burned her eyes before spilling down her face. "Just one more night, daddy, please." She'd been able to weasel a night out of him several times before.

"Not this time, Eliza," Abel said. He took her hand and pried the fingers from around his leg. "Be good, all right?" he picked her up and kissed her on the head. She snuggled against him as if she were two again. This time when she was set down she didn't try to stop him. When he said "not this time" it meant no matter what she did or said he was leaving.

"Come home safely," Thomas said, clapping Abel on the shoulder.

"I always do," Abel stated, smiling at them before he left the room.

"Come on, let's play a game," Thomas tried to distract her. She let him lead her away from the door. In her heart she longed to go after her daddy and stop him. She had every time he'd left for war.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Yep, Eliza gets face time now. Also Izzy was given that nickname by Eliza when they were really, really little. He's named after Edward Blanchett, the man who took Esther to safety when she was a baby.

I'm sorry it took so long to get his up. Also people please stop asking about Lilith being revived. There is now 80% they can use on her but she needs 100% to revive. I have said this in a previous book and once, I think, in this one. If you don't remember please go back and reread the book. The decision on if she is or is not revived is brought up in the last chapter and the epilogue. The last chapter is chapter 50.**)**


	45. Chapter 41: Attack, Captured!

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 41: Attack, Captured!<p>

Eliza tapped her feet against the floor. Her eyes were locked on the small pieces before her. Grandpa Thomas sat on the floor across from her. He was looking at the board, rubbing his chin. She knew he was only pretending to be thinking hard on this. He'd nearly beaten her daddy after all and no could beat her daddy at chess. It was impossible.

"Can we go to the park instead?" Eliza asked. She rolled over onto her back. "Chess is boring." She took hold of Thomas' hand. "Please, Grandpa, park." She stuck her lower lip in a pout.

Thomas sighed and looked at her. He looked at the chess pieces. "All right."

"Yes!" Eliza leapt to her feet, shouting her joy. "Can Izzy to come to?" She clapped her hands together and begged. "Please, please, please," she repeated the word over and over.

"I don't think Ion would want him to," Thomas stated as he scooped up the pieces. He placed them into a box which he also placed the board into. "But we could always ask."

"You're the greatest," Eliza flung herself at Thomas. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" she shouted in glee. She released him and raced around. "Let's go!" she nodded.

"All right," Thomas said with a patient smile. He stood. "Let's go," he agreed.

Eliza raced towards the door.

"Don't go too far ahead!" Thomas called after her.

Opening the door, Eliza was greeted by a strange man. "Who are you?" she asked, blinking up at him.

The man looked down at her with cold brown eyes. Eliza shivered. This man was scary. Really, really scary, he was scarier than her daddy when he changed to crusnik form. No, no, scarier than the Contra guy.

"Can I help you?" Thomas asked, coming up behind Eliza.

"Are you her… 'father?'" the man asked. There was something odd about the way he said "father."

Eliza ducked behind her grandpa. She took hold of his long coat and blinked up at the man. He wore all black. His auburn hair matched hers almost perfectly, but he was so scary. He was like a nightmare come to life.

"No, I'm her grandfather."

"Is that so?" the scary man's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I wasn't aware this man had a father. Where is he?"

"Not here. Whatever you have to say, you can say to me."

"Ah, but it's matter of that girl's custody. I would've to discuss it with her current guardian."

"He's not here," Thomas repeated in a firmer voice. "If you're thinking about fighting for her custody then you're mistaken."

"Why?" the man asked. "I'm her biological father. That gives me a stronger case than this man has."

"You don't know who my son even is," Thomas glared at the man. Eliza had never seen such an expression on her grandpa's face before. "She's my granddaughter and you're not taking her."

"On the contrary," the man drew a blade and thrust it into Thomas' stomach, "I am taking her." Something red was soaking her grandfather's clothes. It dripped down to her.

Her grandpa gasped. He collapsed, sweat appearing on his brow. "Silver," he gasped.

"Right you are, Vampire freak," the man sneered. "Come on." He took Eliza's hand.

"No!" Eliza shouted. She kicked him. His grip was too tight. "Grandpa!" she took hold of Thomas' shirt.

Thomas reacted at once. Pushing himself to his feet, he lunged at the man. A flash of silver was followed by a gasp. The man kicked Thomas. He landed in the hall with a thud.

"Grandpa!"

"Come on, daughter." The man wrapped an arm around. She was dragged away from her grandpa. NO! She reached for him.

"GRANDPA!" Eliza shrieked.

Thomas stirred.

"GRANDPA!"

The man turned a corner. He broke into a run. Something warm was placed over her mouth. The strange sweet scent made her eyes grow heavy. Her grandpa appeared in the hall behind them. His blurred form staggered after her and the man. He'd get her, right? He'd protect her. These were her last thoughts before darkness took her.

xxx

Eliza's shouts were growing dim. Thomas forced himself forward. The wall was his only support. He knew the poison was taking affect on his body. His neck stung and stomach burned. He ignored. One thought raced over and over in his mind: he had to get her. He had to get his precious granddaughter back.

"Thomas!" The shout didn't even make him stop. "Dad, stop!" it was Seth. She raced over to him, blocking his path. "What happened?" she stared up at him with wide eyes.

"It's Eliza," Thomas panted, "she's been taken. I have to—" he slid down the wall.

"Dad!" Seth knelt next to him. "You're not going anywhere in this condition." He gasped as she ripped off the infected flesh. She drew the poison from him.

"Eliza was taken," Thomas repeated. "Worry about me later. She needs us." He gave his daughter a weak smile.

"You need—" Seth cut off. Her eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"Eliza was taken." Thomas stood, his legs shaking under him. "I'm going after him." He had to go. Eliza meant the world to Abel and to Thomas. If they lost her he knew his son would fall apart completely. He lived for Eliza.

Seth opened her mouth. She looked ready to protest before she closed her mouth and nodded. "All right," she stepped aside. "I'm going to look into what happened. Dad, just be careful and bring her back safely."

"I will," Thomas nodded to her before he raced off. It was a slow jog at first, but as he moved he gained speed until he'd entered haste.

Thomas followed the man out of the underground and into the dark night. The man had woven his way through the trees. This made it hard for Thomas to follow. Soon he heard the sounds of an approaching train. Erupting from the shadows, he saw the man still carrying Eliza, leap onto the slowed train.

A snarl rose in Thomas. He charged. The train was gaining speed. Thomas ran faster. He wasn't going to lose her. There was no way in hell he was going to lose her!

xxx

The cool night air felt good to Abel after so long underground. Abel stood on a cliff overlooking a valley. Train tracks were visible below, half hidden under shrubbery. He frowned. The train was running late. It was running really late.

Abel touched his radio. "Has anyone spotted the train?" he asked over the radio.

"No, emperor," the first watch said. It was echoed by the other groups as well.

Abel sighed and lowered his hand. This wasn't good. Those civilians had requested aid and they might all be dead now. His heart sank at this thought. It had been the same last week as well with another group. He'd promised aid but Cain had gotten to them first.

Hours passed with nothing happening. Abel remained standing, watching the tracks. This was extremely dull, but it would be well worth it in the end, he hoped.

"The train's coming!" a shout came over the radio just as Abel's emergency one went off as well. "Orden sighted above."

"Damn," Abel muttered. "Yes?" he asked over the emergency line to the city while Asthe and the others prepared for the battle.

"Abel, it's Eliza, she's been kidnapped!" Seth shouted over the line.

"Seth, Eliza sneaks off all the time. She's not—"

"Listen," Seth snapped, "her biological father appeared. He's been plotting with the Orden. The train has no one on it, but him and Eliza. You send in the military and she's dead."

"Are you certain?" Abel demanded. He could hear the train approaching. His heart rate went up.

"Would I be using the emergency line if I wasn't?" Seth shouted. "She's as much my niece as she is you're daughter, Abel!"

"What's wrong?" Asthe asked.

Abel hung up on Seth. His wings burst from his back. He raced to the cliff's edge and launched himself into the sky.

"Abel!" Asthe shouted after him. "Where are you going?" she demanded over the radio.

Abel shut it off. He banked towards the train. There was only thing on his mind: Eliza. His wings vanished and he stuck the top of the train. His claws screeched, digging into the metal.

Reactivating the radio, Abel shouted over it, "It's a trap. There is no one aboard the train! All forces pull back now!"

"Roger," William said over the radio.

"Tch, typical," Leon complained.

"Like hell," Asthe spat. "I'm not leaving the emperor behind. Even if you're a thickheaded idiot!"

"This isn't a debate, Asthe, get the troops out of here." Abel straightened. Death Hunters and dolls had already surrounded him. He didn't have time for this. Eliza, his precious daughter, was in danger. He had to get to her.


	46. Chapter 42: Attack, Old Friends!

**Request: **If you read this chapter and story please review it.

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas<br>Chapter 42: Attack, Old Friends!

The cool night air pulled at Thomas' hair. His legs burned as he raced along side the train. The sound of battle was a dim clash over the howling wind. His legs protested as he forced himself to stay in haste. He wasn't leaving his granddaughter.

A shout sounded. A figured rolled off the train. He took hold of the train's window frame. His long white cape whipped in the wind.

"Abel!"

Sure enough Abel glanced back. Wordlessly he held out his hand. Thomas leapt. His hand wrapped around his son's. Cloth tore as Abel's clawed hand moved. The ground vanished. Thomas was thrust towards the train. The shattered window came at him. Abel's grip vanished. Thomas rolled as he struck the train floor. Leaping to his feet, he drew his daggers.

No one was there. A light thud sounded behind Thomas. Abel crouched on the floor. His red eyes glowed as he looked this way and that. "_Not here_," Abel's voice sounded in Thomas' head. "_Where are they_?" his son snarled.

"Calm down," Thomas advised, though he was also on edge and more than a little pissed that man had taken his granddaughter.

Abel snarled in response. The popping of flesh filled the compartment. Thomas stiffened. The sounds of rustling cloth filled the air. Glass sprayed around them. Thomas leapt, rolling behind a chair.

"_**DIE**_!" Abel shrieked. A blur slammed into the nearest Death hunter. The two were sent to the ground from the force of impact. Abel was on top. His talons slashed at the Death Hunter. Red eyes wild with furry.

A hand shot towards Thomas. Rolling, Thomas attached the hilts of the daggers. Clicking filled the room as the daggers changed into his staff. Thomas was on his feet. An ax swung towards him. It clashed against his staff. Thomas whipped around. The blade slashed through the Death Hunter's heavy cloak.

It snarled, stumbling back. Thomas leapt forward. The blade sank deep into the hunter's chest. A howl filled the room. Thomas turned, pulling the blade from the hunter. In one movement he beheaded it.

"_Vanish_," Abel said in Thomas' head.

Thomas forced his breathing to slow. He backed into the shadows, melding into them.

Abel threw a Death Hunter from him. His wings burst from his back. The feathers sprayed out. Blood splattered everywhere. A cry tore from Abel. He launched himself threw a window and took off into the night.

The remaining Death Hunters leapt after him. Several took hold of him.

Thomas turned and raced off through the train. Abel was doing this to buy him time. He needed to find Eliza before his son was completely swarmed. Thomas paused. His entire body was shaking. It felt as if his veins were on fire. Sharp fangs poked his lips. Blood lose and forcing haste was starting to affect him.

"Well, if it isn't the grandfather."

Thomas straightened and glared at the man before him. It was the man who'd taken Eliza. "Where is she?" Thomas growled. He held the staff tightly to stop his shaking. "Where's my granddaughter?"

"Right here," stated a cool voice. The next moment Eliza entered the car. Tears streaked her face, her small mouth clamped shut and movements which seemed to not be hers.

"Von Lohengrin, release her," Thomas growled, staring into the shadows.

"No," Dietrich replied. "Father Nightroad's bound for a supprise as well. I wonder how he'll react two these two." A figure leapt at Thomas from the shadows.

Thomas jumped. Several strands of his curly hair floated to the ground. A priest stood before him. His hands turned to blades and dark eyes emotionless.

Another figure leapt at Thomas from behind. Leaping into the air, Thomas filled over the nun.

"Meet AX agent Father Vaclav Havel, codenamed Know Faith, and Sister Noelle Bor, codenamed Mistress."

Thomas had brief flashback of the day his son came back into his life. He'd been shouting to William over the radio about Know Faith and Mistress. These two were them, two people from his son's past. There were people Abel had once cared deeply for. Thomas just stood there and stared at them. For the first time since awakening he truly didn't know what to do.

"It seems one of Hunters have spotted Father Nightroad," Dietrich said with a devilish grin. "Go after him, Know Faith."

Know Faith leapt through the window and mercilessly took to the sky. Thomas couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew crusniks could fly, but this was—

"Amazing isn't it?" Dietrich laughed. "It's no wonder he was one of the top agents in the AX. He and Father Nightroad signed on the day Caterina decided to start it, or so I hear. They were good friends. I wonder how he'll react to seeing Know Faith again," Dietrich's tea colored eyes sworn and his grin was wide with laughter.

Thomas was about to say 'son of a bitch' but he glanced at Eliza. She could still hear him. "You'll regret this," he growled instead.

xxx

The night air whipped passed Abel. He twisted, diving and heading back towards the train. Eliza, he couldn't leave her now! The Death Hunters had lost his trail, now he had to get his daughter.

A figure shot through the sky towards Abel. Abel rolled, pinning his wings to this back before spreading them again. A weight slammed into. Abel shouted in shock. Twisting, he tried to pull the person from him.

Pain lanced through Abel's wing. A cry tore from Abel. The train was coming up on him. Abel twisted. A glimpse of familiar brown hair met his gaze. Havel? That meant–

_Crash_, glass shattered around Abel. He and Havel slammed into the far wall. A gasp sounded from the Havel puppet. His grip loosened. Abel leapt away from him, folding his wings against his back.

"Abel," it was Thomas, "Eliza's being controlled," his dad updated him.

"Stop the train, I'll deal with them," Abel stated. Abel only waited long enough to see Thomas nod before charged towards his daughter. He leapt over Noelle's will timed kick and landed before the small girl. "It's all right," he whispered to her. With a swipe of his hand the strings were severed.

"Daddy!" Eliza wept. She flung herself into him.

A human slammed into Abel. "She's my daughter!" he shouted in rage. "Not a freak vampire's."

Abel knelt down, slashing at the human. A snarl rose in his throat. No one took Elizabeth from him. NO ONE! The foul scent of human blood filled the air. The man collapsed gasping and clutching at his throat. Abel stared at him, eyes wide – what had he just done?

A shout from Eliza jerked Abel back to his senses. Dietrich was advancing on his daughter. Abel leapt. His wings unfurled, knocking Dietrich away.

Careful of Eliza's soft skin, Abel drew her to him. The train was starting to slow. Screeching of wheels against the tracks filled the air. Noelle was knocked back, Havel stumbled. Both seemed caught off by their controller's sudden lack of control.

Abel took this chance. He raced from the car. Air buffeted him. He held Eliza close to him. "It'll be fine," he whispered to her. Her grip tightened on his armor. Fresh tears trickled down the silvery armor. "It'll be all right."

"Get him!" Dietrich shouted.

Scuffling sounded from inside the car. Havel and Noelle were going to attack again. Abel had to move. Not pausing another moment, Abel leapt from the train. He rolled in midair. One wing moved to protect his precious daughter. Air was ripped from his lungs as he struck the ground. It felt as if he wing was going to be ripped from him as he rolled across the landscape. Sharp stones dug into him, knives against his skin.

Coming to a stop, Abel rolled onto his back. His wings wilted as if they were dying flowers before vanishing completely. Long strands of silver hair fell around his face and brushed against Eliza.

Abel sat up. "Eliza?" he asked, brushing strands of her hair from her face with a shaking hand.

"Daddy," Eliza wept and flung herself on him. She clung to him as if he was all there was right then. Tears flowed down her face. Her small hands gripping his armor and cape until her knuckles turned white.

Abel pulled off his cape and wrapped it around her. "Stay close." He tucked several strands of her soft hair behind her ears. Standing, he felt her tug on his pant leg. "I won't leave you," Abel vowed. Reaching into a pocket, Abel took out Lilith's cross and slipped over his head.

Havel and Noelle leapt from the stopped train. They raced towards Abel. Havel vanished into thin air.

Quickly Abel scooped up Eliza. Before he could do much else, Havel appeared. His elbow struck Abel's neck. Gasping, Abel moved around Havel's arm. His fist slammed into Havel's stomach.

Abel leapt away from Havel. He raced back towards the train. Turning sharply, he moved up the slight hill. Where was Thomas?

Havel was racing after Abel. He couldn't risk Eliza getting hurt. Setting her down, Abel turned just in time to put his guard. The ground struck him. He and Havel rolled down the hill. A fist slammed into his face. Blood filled Abel's mouth.

"DADDY!"

"Eliza!" Thomas shouted.

Out of the corner of his eye, Abel saw Thomas leap at Noelle. They fell inches from Eliza.

Abel rolled. His fist flew towards Havel. He stopped. Memories of the years he'd served with Havel made his head fussy. There was no way he could harm Havel.

Havel took hold of Abel's hand. Air rushed passed him. A grunt sounded as he slammed into Thomas. They were sent back into a nearby tree.

"You okay?" Abel asked, untangling himself from Thomas.

"Been better," Thomas spat out some leaves.

As Abel straightened, he caught sight of Dietrich racing across the ground towards Eliza.

"Eliza!" Abel leapt to his feet. Every muscle in his body was coiled, ready to string.

A blinding flash of light flew through night. Dietrich growled, leaping away from Eliza.

"No one touches the imperial family!" Asthe shouted. She held the Sword of Gae Bolg tightly in her hands. Yellow eyes glowing with rage, she bared her fangs at Havel and Noelle. The tip of the sword was moved towards the two.

"Wait," William said from beside her. He held out his arm, stopping Asthe from striking.

Pent-up hissed from between Abel's teeth. That'd been a close one. "Eliza," Abel knelt down as his daughter stumbled up the hill towards him. She leapt into his arm.

Thomas stepped before Abel and Eliza, holding his staff at the ready. Abel dared not move from Eliza again. He couldn't risk losing her, but he couldn't lose Thomas either.

"Vaclav, you should have enough control to stop this!" William shouted at Havel. He stepped forward until he was standing right before Havel. "You were the strongest within the AX. You can't let Dietrich control you."

Havel moved his bladed hand. The blade whistled through the air. It stopped just before William's nose. Something human stirred in Havel's eyes.

"What's wrong with you, you stupid puppet!" Dietrich shouted. He stepped towards Havel. "MOVE!" He flicked his fingers as if trying to get Havel to move. Havel didn't budge.

Dietrich moved closer. Havel whipped around. Blood sprayed across the ground. One hand had been thrust through Dietrich's heart. Blood dripped from Havel's fingers.

Abel covered Eliza's eyes. He couldn't believe it. How'd Havel – ah, he had so much of his body replaced with mechanical parts the strings couldn't hold of him if part of his humanity woke again.

Havel swayed. He tipped forward, landing on Dietrich's motionless form. Noelle struck the ground with a dull _thud_.

"Hey!" Leon shouted as he raced towards them, waving wildly. The rest of the military forces were following him. "Noelle? Havel? What the hell?"

Abel wrapped his arms around Eliza, kissing her head. "It's over," he whispered to her. "You're safe now. It's all over." He stroked her hair, trying to reassure her and not cry himself at the same time.

"Asthe!" Thomas called down to her. "Can you see Abel and Eliza back to the city?"

"Right." Asthe called to a few soldiers before racing up to them. "Come on, idiot, let's head back."

Abel hesitated. He wanted to stay with Eliza but at the same time he wanted to help Leon and William with Havel and Noelle. He looked at Eliza. Tears still streamed down her face. She was shaking in his arms. There was no way he would leave her now.

Gathering her in his arms, Abel wrapped his cape around her. He stood, saying, "Let's head home."

Eliza cuddled against him, closing her eyes and burying her face in his cape. Home was the best place for her right now.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>The chapter number for this book is being cut back. I don't know by how much only that it is. Some of the chapters have been mashed together.

Also, yes, Havel can fly… Some of the notes left behind point to the fact mechanical parts of his body not only gave him the bladed hands and invisibility but the ability to fly as well.

For those of you who haven't noticed I've started to post _Dawn of the Empire_ (the Fortuna brother story I promised). Also once this series is over with I will be starting a story called _Trinity Blood: Sands of Mars _(or something like that) which will go into greater detail with what happened the eighty years Abel was on Mars. I've gotten more characters added to that time and want to see what happens with it. It's going to be written in conjunction with _Dawn of the Empire. _I guess in a sense it's the prequel to _Dawn of the Empire_.**) **


	47. Chapter 43: Her Daddy! Her Future?

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 43: Her Daddy! Her Future?<p>

Eliza held tight to her daddy even as familiar shadows passed over her. There was no way she was going to let go of him. All that had happened would just be a dream if he stayed with her. She was safe in his arms, safe from the world, safe from the war, just safe.

Cuddling closer to his blood stained armor, Eliza closed her eyes. Those two dead people had been scary. That man with his devil smile and angel face had been scary. It'd all been scary. Right then she wanted to stay with her daddy. She wanted to be with him forever and ever until the last memory this day had gone.

"We're home, Eliza," Daddy informed her.

Eliza peeked through one eye. Sure enough they were in open space of the family room. No one was there and all the lights had been turned off. Eliza tightened her grip on her daddy's armor. She wasn't going to let go now. This could be a dream for all she knew.

Abel let out a heavy sigh, his chest rising and falling by her ear. Strands of silver hair tickled Eliza's face. His nose touched hers. "The bad guy isn't going to come back," he whispered to her. "I promise he won't be."

Eliza shook her head. Clinging tighter to him, she squeezed her eyes shut. "Safe with you," she mumbled, "only safe with you."

The shifting of clothes sounded and was followed by the light tap of her dad's boots against the floor. "Let go, Eliza," he whispered to her. "I promise I won't go anywhere."

Eliza squeezed her eyes shut more, her body folding as her grip tightened. "Uh-ah," she shook her head, tears welling up from under her eyelids.

The door opened. "Tovarish," it was Aunty Asthe, "we—" she cut off before sniggering. "Isn't Eliza too old to be held like that?"

"Ah, they're never too old," Aunty Seth said. She must've entered as well. "Right, Eliza? You're not too old."

The tears spilled from Eliza's eyes. Right then she wanted to cuddle as close to her daddy as she could.

"Stop teasing the both of you," Abel said in a stern voice. "She's been through a lot today." There was a short pause before he asked, "Where's Thomas?"

"At the hospital where Eliza and you should both be," Seth said.

"That's not what the princess needs," Asthe snorted. "How about Aunty Asthe takes you out for ice cream?"

Eliza's eyes flew open. Ice cream?

"Asthe," Abel started.

"Come on, what's wrong with ice cream, tovarish? You down it faster than anyone else here."

Seth snickered.

"That's not the point." Abel scowled. "She needs rest and to recover from today's events, not ice cream."

Wha – no ice cream? Eliza struggled out of her daddy's arms and race over to Asthe. Taking hold of the duchess leg, Eliza peered around her at her daddy. "Ice cream!"

"Elizabeth," her daddy began with patients.

"It's only ice cream, Abel," Seth put in. "It'll do her some good. Besides we need to talk."

"All right, just have her back in—"

"Two hours," Seth cut in.

Eliza took Asthe's hand and managed a small smile at her daddy. Asthe led Eliza from the apartment. Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream! Oh, she really wanted ice cream. Ice cream made everything better. It always did… well it and the park and her daddy and Izzy and—

"So, what flavor are you going to get?" Asthe asked. She smiled down at Eliza.

"I don't know," Eliza frowned. "I like all of them!" she declared, frustrated. The events of the day were forgotten as she thought on what ice cream she wanted. "Chocolate," Eliza finally decided.

"Chocolate it is then."

It didn't take them long to reach the store. Asthe bought two ice creams and led Eliza over to a secluded corner so they wouldn't be gawked at. Leaping into her seat, Eliza stared at the bowl until Asthe pushed it to her. The spoon was dipped in the second it was in reach.

"Eliza, has the emperor ever told you how he and I met?" Asthe asked.

Face already smeared with chocolate ice cream Eliza shook her head before taking another big bit.

"It's actually a rather funny story," Asthe continued. "Would you like to hear it?"

Eliza nodded with her mouth full of the delicious, creamy frozen cream.

"It was nearly nine years ago. I was on a mission from your aunt, who was the only leader of the empire at the time. It required me to go outside of the empire and into Vatican territory."

"But aren't we allies with the Vatican?" Eliza asked, tilting her head to one side.

"We weren't back then. This mission was actually the start of the peace you've grown up with between our nations."

"Wow!" Eliza still couldn't see what this had to do with her daddy. He wasn't the emperor then, but history said he'd been the first ruler of the empire. Didn't that mean he'd always been the emperor?

"Since I was in foreign country I had to have someone from the Vatican's AX agency go with me. I waited for my contact to arrive in the city Venice, Italy, but he was really late. When I started to get annoyed a priest appeared to help two young ladies who were being harassed."

Asthe went into detail about how the oarsmen had ended up beating up the priest and Asthe had saved him. It was only after this she'd discovered the incompetent priest was her contact: Father Abel Nightroad, Eliza's dad.

With Abel's help Asthe started her investigation. By the end of it she'd found out she'd been wrong about Abel, who she thought was terran at the time, that he could be useful if he really wanted to be.

"My daddy was really like that?" Eliza asked. Running her tongue over the bottom of the bowl, she tried to get the last scraps of ice cream.

"He was a klutz and an idiot," Asthe stated, "he was the next time we meet in the empire. He and Esther, before she was queen, were the there to try and start the treaty. It wasn't until later I discovered the pope before Alessandro had ordered him to act that way. I was shocked find out your dad is actually serious and rather depressing."

"So daddy was a founding member of the AX then, right?" Eliza asked.

Asthe shrugged. "I don't know about that really, you'd have to ask him or Cardinal Caterina that."

There was pause in which Eliza scrubbed her face with a napkin. It only seemed to spread the chocolate around her face. "Why do you still beat up on daddy?"

"Hmm, well, he might be a good leader, but he's still an idiot," Asthe confessed. "And don't you ever go repeating the good leader part to him."

"I won't!" Eliza grinned. If her daddy had been like that nine years ago then what else didn't she know about him? He was turning nine hundred eighty three this year. There was so much he'd seen. What was she missing of his life?

"We should head back before the emperor sends out a search party for you," Asthe advised as she stood.

"'Kay!"

xxx

Abel stared at the door. Worry flickered in his heart and mind. He didn't know what he'd do if Eliza was captured again. In the end he couldn't end up losing her when she was still so young. He knew he might up out living her if he didn't die of old age at one thousand.

"Here," a soft tap filled the room, "drink that and sit down, brother. Asthe's going to take good care of Eliza."

Abel turned to see Seth sipping on a glass of blood and seated on the couch. Sighing, Abel sank down next to her. "I don't want to lose her, Seth."

At this Seth smiled. "You're not going to, well, not for another three centuries if you're lucky. If not just under her third century, she's a Methuselah after all."

"You're making it sound as if I'll live past her," Abel stated. Leaning back, he placed his head on the back of the couch. "I don't relish the idea of living past one thousand."

"We more than likely will. So this time you can see your daughter get married and have kids of her own," Seth laughed. "You missed Azul's wedding. Did you see Aran's?"

"You know I didn't," Abel stated. A frown creased his narrow face. "Married? Dear God, I'm not ready for her to get married. Hell, I'm not ready for her to turn six either!"

"You can't keep her a little kid forever," Seth pointed out. She took another sip of her glass.

"I know," Abel placed a hand on his head. "I'll feel safer when she's awakened, but I don't think I'm ready for that either." He gave a half hearted laugh. The laugh caught in his throat. "What could Cain want with her?"

"To get to you."

"I know, but that just seems low for even him."

Seth sighed. "Don't worry about it right now. Just drink your blood and go get changed. The servants are waiting. Besides, she'll be safe from here on out. The yeniçeri are watching her like a hawk now. Cain won't be able to take without going through them first."

Straightening, Abel took the glass and down the blood. He didn't want to think on it even still. It sent a chill through him knowing he drank it so regularly now. "I'll go change."

Abel stood and walked away from his sister. Even still he couldn't get his worries from his mind. His talk with Seth also worried him. It sounded as if she knew they'd end up living well in their thousands. How could he stand to watch another of his children die before he did?

By the time the servants have finished dressing Abel, Eliza and Asthe had returned and Eliza had been tucked into bed. Abel returned to the main room after checking on his daughter and making certain there was a yeniçeri in the room with her.

"Well, Tovarish, I'll see you tomorrow for Eliza's party," Asthe said before she turned and left the apartment.

Seth stretched and yawned. "I think I'm going to bed," Seth stifled another yawn. "It's been a long day. See you in the morning, brother." She slipped off down the hall.

Alone in the main room, Abel stared at nothing. He couldn't bring himself to head back and go to bed. Instead Abel headed for the door. There was still work he could get done and it'd help take his mind off of all that'd happened.

The night was spent in his office working on paperwork. There was plenty seeing as he'd not done the ones for the other day yet either. By the time he finished it was nearly time for Eliza's party. This meant his daughter would be up by now.

"You're working hard."

Abel looked up to see Caterina in the doorway.

"I went to your apartment but Seth said you'd left." Caterina gave him a small smile. Her features were drawn with fatigue and more, but the smile was genuine and caused her eyes to sparkle. "They're already heading for the park. We should go as well."

Standing, Abel smiled, "You're right, Caterina." He moved around the deck and walked over to her. Holding out his arm to her, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Abel," Caterina stated. "The war's taken it toll on all of us." She took his arm.

With a sigh, Abel decided to let it drop. Caterina wouldn't tell him what was really up with her if she didn't want to. There was no pointing in pushing. Instead he contented himself with escorting her to the park.

Eliza shouted with glee and chased after Izzy. The two of them raced around, seeming to have no care in the world.

Thomas was there, seated at a table and looking better than he had yesterday. He was still pale after his brush with death and looked exhausted. Beside him William sat, setting up a chess bored for the two of them play while the kids raced around. Esther was deep in conversation with Asthe and Seth. Ion was nowhere to be seen.

As the day went on the conversation was kept from political matters. It was friendly, light hearted, and filled with laughter. All throughout it Abel felt as if he was being watched. Abel touched Lilith's cross. The feeling was gaining in intensity. He knew they were being watched.

"I'll be right back," Abel said. Standing, he moved away from the others. Before too long he was out of sight of them. "I know you're there," he called into the shadows of the buildings.

A figure appeared from the shadows. "Mien Herr said you were good at tracking, emperor," stated a cool voice. "He wished for me to give you this," the figure held out an envelope. "It's a message Mein Herr told me you needed."

Abel looked at the letter. It had "02" written in Cain's handwriting on it. "Why should I trust you?" Abel growled. His eye narrowed as he looked at the figure.

"Trust isn't what I want," stated the figure, "only for you take the envelope. Mein Herr promised it didn't have any traps on it. It's only a message from him to you."

Abel hesitated before he took the envelope. He kept one eye on the man as he tore it carefully open. A letter fell from it into his waiting hand. Unfolding it, Abel began to read:

_02, _

_You've managed to kill Puppet Master and with him took most of my forces. It's time we needed this. Meet with me aboard the _Ark_ tomorrow at sunset. You can bring your forces with you, but I'd rather meet with you alone. 02, I'll be waiting for you. _

_~01_

"Where—" Abel looked up and cut off. The man had gone. Damn, he'd taken his eyes off of the person for a few minutes and he vanished!

"Tovarish!" the sound of Asthe racing towards him echoed off the buildings. "You're going to miss the cake. Come one," she took hold of his arm. "You don't want to miss out on Eliza's wish, do you?"

"N-no, of course not," Abel said distracted.

Asthe seemed to not notice. "Then come on," she started to drag him back towards the party.

Glancing behind him, Abel wondered where that man had gotten off to. He tucked the letter into his pocket. For now it was best he didn't tell anyone about this. It was for the best he went alone.

"There you are, daddy!" Eliza placed her small hands on her hips and glared at him. "Aunty Seth said I had to wait for you before I could make my wish." She stood on the bench and glared at him. "Can I make it now?"

Seth laughed. "Of course, my brother is back after all."

"Yes!" Eliza shouted before screwing up her face in thought. She took a deep breath. "I wish of a mommy!" She blew out the candles with one breath.

The rest of the party went quickly. Abel's mind was on the letter and not what was going on. It took Seth three times to get him to realize she was trying to give him cake.

On the way home, Eliza chattered happily about the party and all the gifts she'd gotten. She asked, "Daddy, can I have mommy? Can it be Asthe or Caterina?"

Abel snapped out of his thoughts at this. He felt heat rise in his face at the mere notion of dating one of those two. "No," he stated, "besides you already have a mommy."

"I do!" Eliza brightened. "Where is she?"

"She's," Abel couldn't bring himself to say 'dead.' "She won't be coming home for a very, very long time."

"But I'll meet her one day, right?"

"Yeah," Abel looked away from his daughter. It wasn't right he was telling her these lies. How could he tell her Lilith was dead? Eliza wouldn't be able to understand it. She'd just want to be with Lilith and have a real family like Esther had.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Three chapters remaining.

I'm going to be doing a rewrite of _Divergent Path_. In the book _Sands of Mars_ I had planned I realized I was trying to just rewrite _Divergent Path_ as it was. It will still follow the same plot line but will have characters and chapters added to it. There will be more on the two wars and so on. Characters you've seen in _Dawn of the Empire_ will be added to _Divergent Path_ and given more back stories. This includes: Tabitha, Kayson, Solomon (the admiral who appeared in the prologue), the head of the yeniçeri, the Baron of Luxor (from that time period), Athina, Azul, and Aran. I didn't make the decision for a rewrite over night, I've been debating about it for a long while. Yesterday I was compiling a summary of the series for a friend and realized there was just too much off about the original version to really keep it book 1. I won't be deleting the old one, but I am still going to do a rewrite.**) **


	48. Chapter 44: Trinity, Part 1

Welcome to page 294. (Unedited)

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 44: Trinity, Part 1: Beginning of the End<p>

Rolling over, Eliza tried to sleep. Nightmares had plagued her mind all night. She couldn't get the image of Dietrich's grin out of her mind. Hot tears slid down her face. The laughing face of a stranger swam before her eyes. She'd thought it her daddy at first, but his hair had been all wrong. He hadn't been her daddy at all. Then he'd gone with only the order to control her and capture someone called 02.

A dark shape appeared in the doorway and just stood there. "Sir?" the yeniçeri asked. Her voice was soft, a whisper.

"I'll be going soon," it was her daddy. "Go, I'd like to be alone with her."

"Sir!" The sound of the yeniçeri leaving soon followed.

"Eliza," her bed sank as her daddy sat down at the every edge.

Eliza closed her eyes. Right then she wanted her daddy to think she was fast asleep.

"I'll be leaving soon," daddy's voice came as a horse whisper.

Leaving? Why would he be leaving? Her daddy never left on such short notice. Normally Eliza had several weeks' knowledge he'd be gone and he only left so quickly if something came up at the front. Even then he would've waited until the morning to tell her and then gone off with his soldiers.

"I'm not certain I'll be coming back this time." Her daddy's hand brushed several strands of hair from her face. "More than anything, I want you to have a bright future. No fear of war, no fear of lose, and the freedom of choice. For this to be I know there must be peace and I must come home." His lips touched her cheek. "You're my angel, Eliza. I love you. Stay safe, my little angel."

The bed lifted. The sound of her daddy walking away soon followed. Eliza's eyes snapped open. Not return? He couldn't not return! It wasn't possible.

Eliza kicked off her sheets. Rolling from her bed, her eyes locked on the door. Her daddy was already gone. She landed cat-like on the floor before leaping to her feet. Racing towards the door, one thought scurried around her mind. She had to follow him, she had to keep her daddy with her. It didn't matter if there was never peace. All she wanted was her daddy! Okay, and ice-cream.

To Eliza's relief her daddy was only just leaving their apartments. She raced after him, making certain she stayed behind him. Her daddy turned. Quickly Eliza ducked behind a box, heart racing.

"I could've sworn…" her daddy trailed off, sounding a little confused. The sound of him starting off soon echoed down the hall to her.

Peering around her hiding place, Eliza saw her daddy moving down the hall. She darted out and raced to another cover. Every time she moved she did this. From time to time her daddy glanced behind him. It was sheer luck she'd been in cover every time he did this.

Before too long her daddy stopped. Eliza stayed behind what little cover she had and watched him look around. He slipped into a room. Heart hammering, Eliza edged towards the door. It was a room she'd never been allowed within. She'd always wanted to see what lay beyond the steel door, but had never been able to open it. This time the door was open. Her daddy hadn't closed it after entering.

Holding her breath, Eliza peered into the room. The lights were nonexistent in all but one part of the room, the far side. She slipped in, her bare feet making no sound on the freezing stone floor. She tip-toed over to a pillar and knelt down, peering around it, one small hand on the smooth stone, she watched.

Eliza's daddy appear in the light. On the dais before him was a strong capsule. Flowers were all around the capsule in might colors and there was a tapestry just behind it of a beautiful woman. Her golden eyes looked down upon Eliza's daddy. Four blue wings spread behind her and arms out stretched as if to embrace someone.

"Lilith," her daddy began, resting his hand on the capsule, "this might be the last time I can visit you." The tone of his voice was one Eliza had never heard before. It was soft and gentle, but, at the same time, thick with sorrow and – and despair. "Cain wishes to meet with me in the place you died."

There was a long pause, daddy's head was bowed, shoulders hunched.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Abel whispered, "I don't want to leave Elizabeth alone in this world, but I can't justify not going. Cain has to be stopped, now more than ever. He almost killed Elizabeth."

Her daddy ran his hand down the capsule until it came to rest near the point he was staring.

"I know I must be the one to face him. It's certain death, I know this, but I can't risk Seth and I know others would want to follow me. I can't stand the thought of losing more of my family to him. He's taken so much already. That's why, I'm going alone. You told me you wanted me to return as emperor and that you wanted to live again. I can't bring you back, my love, but I can try to stop my brother from taking more like he took you."

His love? Love was what Ion always called Esther… Was this Eliza's mommy? And did she have and uncle as well as her aunty? She wasn't too sure she liked the sound of this uncle one bit. He sounded a lot like the meanies at school who called her weird because her daddy was the emperor and best friend a prince.

"I have to stop him. I have to stop Cain."

"What's this about stopping Cain?"

Eliza nearly yelped at the sound of her auntie's voice.

Seth strode across the space to where Eliza's daddy stood, looking at her with a dull eyes. "Don't tell me you're going to try and stop Cain by yourself… again!" Seth stopped before Abel and planted her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Eliza stared at her daddy. He was _lying_! He always told her lying was no good and here he was, lying!

"Don't give me that!" Seth shouted at him. "You've been set on taking him down _alone_ for centuries." There were tears in Seth's eyes. "He's my brother too. It's not just _your_ fault." She swallowed. "I'm the one who wanted him to live. I'm the one who injected him with 01. It's my fault too."

"Seth, I don't want you to go," Abel protested. "You have to stay in case I don't make it back. Who will run the empire if we both die?"

Seth glared at him. "I'm going and that's that. Elizabeth will run the empire when she's old enough and dad can stay behind to help her. He's still got a few centuries."

"Please, sister, I'm begging you stay here this time."

"Nope."

Several more people entered just then. Among them Eliza recognized: Asthe, Caterina, Leon, her grandpa, and William.

"And I've backup to prove you're not going alone!" Seth declared, grinning up at Eliza's daddy.

"That isn't—"

"You're not going alone, Abel," Caterina interrupted him. "Leon and William have agreed to go with you and Seth."

"I don't want anyone else harmed."

"Idiot, do you think we care if we are 'harmed'?" Asthe demanded.

"I—" her daddy cut off and bowed his head, "Even if you've a point," he began, "I still can't justify—"

"Oh, shut up already, Four-eyes!" Leon slung his arm around Abel's shoulders. "We're going and that's that." He grinned at Abel.

Eliza stared at them. She wanted to go to. To be with her daddy and make sure he came back safely. She really wanted to go. It didn't matter if there were more scary people wherever he daddy was going. All that mattered was she was with her daddy.

"I'll keep Eliza safe this time," Grandpa Thomas vowed.

Now, hold on a sec. Eliza wanted to go too! Crawling out from her hiding place, Eliza knew she had to go with her daddy. She just had to. "I'm going too!" Eliza called to them as she stood.

"No you're not," her daddy said sternly. For some odd reason he didn't look too shocked to see her there.

In fact none of them seemed too surprised to see Eliza there. "But I want to go," Eliza pouted. She raced across the floor to her daddy. Taking hold of his leg, she pouted up at him. "Please, daddy, I want to go with you."

"No," Abel spoke in a stern yet soft voice. He knelt down before her as tears appeared in her eyes. "You and Thomas will have enough adventure and fun here as it is." He smiled at her, his winter blue eyes shinning with emotion.

Tears were about to burst from her eyes. Eliza didn't want to be without her daddy. "But I—" her lips wobbled. A warm hand on Eliza's shoulder did little to comfort her.

"Hey, he's got us with him," Aunty Asthe said. "I won't let anyone kill the idiot of an emperor so don't worry."

"Yeah, he's got us with him, so you know he'll be fine," Leon boasted, jabbing a thick thumb into his chest.

Eliza nodded, but it didn't make the fact any easier. Without her daddy there was only her grandpa and aunty left. "Come back, please," Eliza pleaded, tugging on her daddy's sleeve.

Her daddy hesitated, glancing at Thomas before looking her in the eye. "I promise I'll return." The calm of his voice sent warmth through Eliza.

Eliza took Grandpa Thomas' hand. "Be careful," Thomas said to all of them. He lead Eliza towards the door.

Looking over her shoulder, Eliza saw her daddy straighten. The expression on his face made her want to run back and hug him, to just be with him. She wanted to stay, but she knew in her heart she had to go with Grandpa no matter how hard it was. He'd promised he'd return. That was enough for her, for now.

xxx

Abel watched his daughter go, hoping he hadn't just told her a lie. The last time he'd said such a thing to a child it had been to a seventeen year old Aran. It'd turned out to be a lie.

"We should head out," Abel stated, turning to the others. "The sooner we get there the better chances we've against Cain." Plus it wasn't a short trip to the elevator. They were under the empire which made it shorter, but still… "Caterina," Abel looked at his oldest friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Abel." Caterina gave him a weak smile.

Abel nodded. He wasn't certain if it was the truth or not. Turning, Abel led the group from the room. He headed towards where a small airship was docked. They'd take that to the elevator.

Once aboard the ship and the pilot had taken off, Leon asked, "So, where we head?"

"The _Ark_," Seth replied without pause, seeming to know where Cain would've wanted to meet Abel. "At least I'm assuming it's the _Ark_."

"It is," Abel confirmed, his attention on the letter Cain had given him.

"The _Ark_?" William asked around his pipe.

"You'd be more used to it's other name: the Vampires' Moon." Abel glanced at his friend. "After the Methuselah Civil War we built it to bring the Methuselah back to Earth. The ship we based the design off of was called the _Ark_ so we just used that name."

"Besides it did fit," Seth said, no smile on her face. "Brother, you know where Cain's bound to be."

"I know."

"You're not thinking about going to him alone, are you?"

"It depends," Abel began, looking at each of them. "If there are forces with Cain you're going to have stop them." He looked at William, Asthe, and Leon. "If not we'll spilt into two groups. William and Leon will go with Seth to look for 01's container. Asthe, you'll come with me. There's bound to be at least one person at Cain's side. You'll have to take care of that person while I distract Cain."

"01's container is on the _Ark_?" Seth asked, tilting her head to one side. "That does make sense. I looked through the entire empire for it after you left. There was no sign of it."

"It'll be in his favorite places from the return trip to Earth. Do you have any idea where those were?" Abel looked at his sister.

"I can think of a few. One would be where he killed Lilith." The color drained from Seth's face. "Brother…" She trailed off letting her green eyes give away all her fear.

"It'll be fine."

Silence fell over the group. It wasn't a silence Abel wanted, but he couldn't think on anything to say or do. Right then he was thinking more on his promise to Eliza. He had to keep that promise no matter what, but he also had to stop Cain.

No matter which way Abel looked at it, this battle would in one of three ways. He would become "one" with Cain, he'd kill Cain, or they'd both die. The last one was the more likely of the two. Abel didn't want to kill his brother, not as much as he had before he'd discovered 01 was the one who'd been in control all these years. Did Cain, the real Cain really disserve death?

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>This is more than likely not worth the wait I made you guys go through . sorry about that and sorry about it being unedited. I'm going back through it tomorrow and have sent it to CrusnikO2 to read over =D

I'm really sorry about the delay in this book. I know many of you have been wanting to read this one and I've been working on others instead. Part of me doesn't want to work on it because I love this story and don't want it to end.**) **


	49. Chapter 45: Trinity, Part 2

**I lied. This is _not_ the last chapter! **

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Chapter 45: Trinity, Part 2: Truth and Horror<p>

"Asthe go with Seth."

Seth glanced at her brother. The three of them had stopped in a dark hall of the _Ark_. William and Leon had stopped the Orden with guards who'd been hiding aboard the ship. Seth was glad she'd told them to hide there just in case.

Right after arriving they'd been attacked by members of the Orden. Only Seith, Abel, and Asthe had managed to race passed the members into the _Ark_. This wasn't what Seth had wanted. She knew out of the two of them Asthe would choose Seth to protect over Abel. The fact remained her big brother was really the emperor now and Asthe should be protecting him and not Seth.

"Abel, Asthe should go with you, not me." Seth looked from Asthe to Abel and ended up glaring at her brother.

"Not where I'm going." Abel shook his head. "Isaak was in the battle, he's not with Cain. Right now Cain's alone. I can keep him busy long enough for the two of you to find 01's container."

"No!" Seth practically shouted. "I refuse to allow that. I don't – if you—"

"I promised Eliza I'd come back and this time I intend to keep that promise."

"Like you kept it to Aran?!" Seth demanded.

"Seth—"

"Don't! You're not going alone and that's that."

"And he won't be."

Seth jumped. From the shadows of the passage behind them Thomas appeared.

"DAD!" both Seth and Abel shouted at once.

"You should be with Eliza," Abel said, glaring at him.

"As far as Eliza knows I've gone to speak with the yeniçeri."

"That doesn't change the fact you should be with Eliza," Abel said. Despite the harshness of his voice Abel had a worried look which pulled at his lips and glinted in his eyes.

"There's a matter which I must take care of here," Thomas stated. The way he said this made it clear no matter how much they argued, Thomas had no intention of telling them. "Seth, I'll go with Abel. You and Asthe look for the container."

"Someone should be with Eliza," Seth protested.

Abel frowned. "Why are you really here? And don't say 'something' again."

"I'll tell you, just not here and not now." Thomas shifted, the long, black coat he wore seeming almost out of place. As did the plain, black clothes which adorned his form. The clothes looked almost like something a ninja had worn pre-Armageddon. The difference was mud was still on the clothes in stains which looked old. The shirt and coat were both fraying. Right then Thomas looked more like a street rat than a member of the Imperial family.

"That doesn't change the fact you should be with Eliza." Seth shot a glare at her older brother. Eliza was his daughter and he'd forgotten to ask about it!

"There's something I must do, Seth. I didn't leave Eliza alone. She's staying with Esther and Ion. She didn't seem to mind."

"Of course not, Edward's her best friend," Abel pointed out. "I'm going to go along with this, dad, but that's only because you're here now and getting you back out would take more time than we have."

Seth's jaw tightened. "I don't like it, but fine. Just make sure Abel stays safe and you as well." Seth turned on her heel and stormed off down the hall. The idea of her dad putting himself in danger bugged her to no end. She didn't want to lose him again.

"Majesty?" Asthe asked, breaking the silence after several long minutes walking. "Might I ask how Thomas is related to you and Abel?"

Seth stopped in her tracks and stared at Asthe. The question was one she'd not expected to hear. "He's not related by blood to us," Seth began, starting off again. "He's the one who raised Cain, Abel, Lilith, and myself pre-Armageddon. So in away he's our dad, just not in the manor most would see it."

"He adopted you then?"

"Nope, couldn't," Seth shook her head. "He worked as a scientist for the United Nations who were our… guardians. Since he was around us so much he sort of became a father figure to us, well, Lilith, Abel, and I. I don't think Cain ever saw him as such."

"I see."

Silence fell between them as they started to search through old rooms. Seth paused in several she thought Cain might have hidden the container in, but it wasn't there. After nearly an hour of looking, Seth was forced to stop and think. Cain had loved to spend time bugging her and Abel. Where would his favorite spot on the _Ark_ be? She closed her eyes.

"The lab!" Seth shouted, eyes snapping open.

Beside Seth, Asthe jumped. Seth raced off down the hall. Asthe was hard on her heels. Before too long Seth skidded to a stop before the lab. The door slid open as if sensing her approach. Moving into the old room, the light flickered on.

"Welcome, Seth," the voice was Cain's, it sent a chill straight through Seth.

Turning, Seth soon ascertained Cain wasn't in the room at all. It much have been a recording.

"_I should've known you'd be the one to come looking for the container_," a hologram of Cain appeared. There was something different about his voice. It wasn't cheery. It was the voice of her older brother, of the Cain she'd known and loved back before he became fused with the crusnik. Not only that but it was in a long since death language.

Asthe jumped back, pulling out the Sword of Gea Bolg. "Majesty, look out," she snarled.

"It's a hologram, Asthe. The real Cain isn't here."

"_I managed to gain control over 01 long enough to make this and to hid the container. In my wildest dreams I never thought 01 would want to harm you and Abel. If I'd known what'd happen I would've never made that deal. All I wanted was to keep the two of you safe and happy. If I'd known 01 wanted to kill Lilith – if I'd known they'd want Abel or to kill you, I'd never have agreed to their deal. Take the container, end this torment. The torment I've placed on you, Abel, and this world. I'm begging you, sister, end it_."

Seth looked into her brother's pleading gaze.

"_Keep Abel with you even if he doesn't want it. Even if I couldn't keep my promise to you, if I couldn't keep us together, keep him with you. Use the nano-machines to revive Lilith. The UN dictated everything for us, even our deaths. They created us to serve a people who hated us and called us freaks of nature. The UN forced life on us and wished to destroy the four of us. My wish is this, continue on:_ live_ free, my precious sister. After today, you and Abel will no longer fear. You will be _free." Cain spread his arms as if to embrace her.

"_I promise to you, brother_," Seth straightened, looking her brother, the real one, in the eye for the first time in centuries. "_I will right the wrong I commented centuries ago. You will be free again._"

The hologram shimmered and for the briefest second Seth was staring at her brother before he vanished. The next moment a hidden compartment hissed open to reveal 01's container. Taking the container, Seth felt almost empty inside. In the end she knew she couldn't take his life anymore than she could've watched him die centuries ago. No, not now she knew the real Cain was still in there, trapped by 01. Now she knew he was completely alone in utter darkness.

Seth's grip tightened on the container. She'd make damn sure he'd live and be free as well. Enough was enough. 01 wouldn't stay in control. Seth would make sure of this.

xxx

"You honestly shouldn't come with me," Abel said for the sixth time since leaving Seth and Asthe behind. Even if having Thomas with him was safer it wasn't for Thomas. If someone came with Abel he wasn't certain – No, he knew said person wouldn't come out of it alive.

"I've my reasons for coming. The most important one is you're as a son to me," stated Thomas.

Abel sighed and stopped in the hall. Turning, he looked his father in the eye. Over the years it'd been strange that Thomas had never once acted younger than Abel. Even if Thomas had been born before Abel, the fact remained he should've acted as a forty year old not as someone who'd seen centuries. For the first two years Thomas had been the same as Abel remembered, but never once had he acted in a manor which made him appear young.

Shifting his thoughts back on topic, Abel said, "You still shouldn't come with me. I know whoever comes with me will die. I don't want you to die." If Abel had been in Thomas' position he had to admit he'd go as well. Even still, Abel could only justify his death, not Thomas' or another's.

The understanding smile on Thomas' face only sent a chill through Abel. "If you were in my position you'd do the same for Eliza or one of your sons if they still lived. I'm not turning back for you and a reason I'd rather keep to myself."

"Is there no way I can convince you to stay here?"

"None." Thomas looked at him with an even gaze. There was a short pause before Thomas began to speak again, "There's more than just the world at stake here. Another matter must be dealt with one which has haunted this world since before you were even born."

Abel frowned. "For once, I'm completely lost. The only people born before are you and the rest of the former UN."

"It's not of them I speak. You've meet him several times. He serves Cain."

Abel's frown deepened. In all honesty he didn't have a clue who Thomas was speaking about. Out of all the Orden there were none older than Cain.

"Let's just keep moving." Thomas started off once more.

After a moments pause, Abel turned and raced after Thomas. He took the lead. In the end there were no words Abel could think of to convince Thomas. It didn't change the fact Abel didn't like the idea.

"Is this room?" Thomas asked, stopping before a door.

Abel glanced at the door and nodded. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for a fight, the last fight he'd ever have against his brother. One way or another Abel would make certain this war would end for good. There would be peace even if Abel wasn't there to see it. He inhaled through his noise and slowly exhaled through his mouth. He was ready.

Touching the panel, heart racing, Abel felt this couldn't be over soon enough. The doors slid aside. At the far end of the room a high backed chair had been placed. The chair's back was them.

Abel stepped into the room, the step sending a chill through him. The last time he'd been here Lilith had lain dead. Swallowing what felt to be his courage, Abel tried to calm himself.

"Cain!" Abel called, his voice somehow strong and unwavering.

At the word the doors hissed closed. Abel didn't need to turn to know the doors had locked.

"Mein Herr isn't here at the moment, Father."

Ice washed over Abel at the sound of cool voice.

A figure rose from the chair, his form darker than Cain's. He moved around the chair and stopped behind it. Placing his hand over his heart, the unmistakable figure of Isaak Fernand von Kämpfer smiled at them. He bowed at the waist, long strands of black hair falling around him.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Doctor Hall. I was certain our last meeting would be our last."

"Where's Cain?" Abel growled, his hands balling into fists. After all of this it was turning out to be just another of Cain's traps.

"Are you really so eager to become one with Mein Herr?" Isaak straightened, a cold glint in his eye.

"Tell me, _Isaak_, if it was your plan to destroy the world this time?" Thomas took a step forward.

"Mine?" Isaak seemed shocked at this as much so as Abel was. "What Mein Herr wishes I wish. If it is his wish to see this world recreated in his image than it's mine."

"Cut the act, Isaak." Thomas pulled something from under his robe. "You tried the same thing before Armageddon with the enhanced humans as you're trying now with the crusniks. The only difference now is you've seem to fully bought into your lies."

Abel looked at what his father held. It was a mask. A plain, gray mask.

"_Nihilum_?" Isaak asked, his eyebrows lifting. Isaak burst out laughing then. When his laughing died, he began to lift his hands. "I summon the, of thy own free will."

Abel stiffened. There was no place to run. The crusnik began to activate. His fangs grew over his lips and hair swirled around his head. Faster, the crusnik had to activate faster!

"Come forth, Arrow of Belial!" Blinding light filled the room.

Abel stiffened, eyes shut against the light. His body ready for the unbelievable pain to course through it. It never came. Opening one eye, an unbelievable sight greeted him: a shield withstanding the might of the Arrow of Belial.

Thomas stood before Abel, one hand lifted, the back towards Isaak in the same gesture Isaak had used countless times. The same shield Abel had thought only Isaak capable of using was before Thomas.

Several demons appeared even before the Arrow of Belial dispersed. A shriek filled the room. The demons launched towards Abel. Power built in Abel. The energy released from him in a great wave, slamming into the demons.

Thomas stepped back. The shield vanished as he was forced to leap away from several thin, sharp fibers. Spinning, Thomas drew his daggers and attached them in one smooth movement.

More demons leapt at Abel, pinning him down near the door. He couldn't leave this position!

Staff in hand, Thomas charged straight for Isaak. Isaak leapt out of the way. A blade came within inches of face. Several black strands floated the floor even as the blade sliced through chair.

Liquid gushed from splits in Abel's wrists. His scythe formed. Twisting it, the sharp, heavy blade sliced through several of the demons. Each he destroyed were replaced by two more.

Snarling, Abel slashed through more. He had to help Thomas to stay pinned down in some corner.

Thomas spun around Isaaks next attack. Isaak leaned back, only just dodging the blades. His foot snagged the piece of the fallen chair. It was launched towards Thomas. The blade slashed through it seconds before it would Thomas.

From behind the two, a figure moved from the portal Isaak was somehow forming right then.

Thomas slashed away another of Isaak's attack and a demon. Spinning, his blade thrust towards Isaak. Several fibers shot towards Thomas

Cain stepped fully from the portal.

The blade sank into Isaak's chest. The fibers lanced through Thomas' heart. Blood splattered against the floor.

Isaak stumbled back. One was dagger still in his chest and eyes wide at the blood coating his body. "Forgive me, Mein Herr," Isaak breathed as he collapsed, "I failed you." He fell to the floor, blood pooling around his still form.

"Dad!" Abel shriek.

Leaping across the space, arms outstretched, Abel watched in horror as Thomas collapsed to one knee. One hand clutched the wound, but there was no look of horror on his face like there was on Isaak's. There was a soft, almost triumphant smile pulling at his lips.

Abel caught Thomas. He placed a hand over the wound, trying in vain to stop the bleeding. "Stay with me," he pleaded. "Come on, dad, stay with me."

Handing shaking with effort, Thomas lifted it towards Abel. "Take this," he gasped. "All the answers y-you may s-seek will be on it. The-the full truth be-behind why the four of y-you were created."

Abel closed one hand around Thomas'. A datacube fell into his hand. "Just stay."

Thomas reached up, his hand touching Abel's face. The scent of his blood was thick in the air. It was a wonder he could move at all. "I'm proud to have c-called you my son." Thomas forced a smile. His eyes rolled, the smile melting from his face. The next moment he was still. Not even the sound of a beating heart could be heard.

"Dad?" Abel couldn't register what'd just happened. He placed his fingers on Thomas' neck trying to fell for a pulse. There was none. Hot tears welled in Abel's eyes. No! Thomas couldn't be dead. He couldn't be! "NO!" a shriek tore from his lips. Horror and sorrow overwhelmed him as he doubled over, taking his father into one final embrace. "NO!"

Wings burst from Abel's back, black feathers floated to floor as his skin blackened. Greif clawed at him, sweeping aside all other emotions. Thomas couldn't be gone. There was no way he could be gone!

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Nihilum means nothing in Latin.

A note I wanted to get out here was that in the rewrite of this series I'm going to go deeper into Cain and 01's relationship. I'm not certain at this point if there is going to be just one more chapter added or two. This is why there is a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. It depends on how long the next chapter ends up being.

There is another matter. Another book I've planned, the prequel is going to go into why Thomas appeared in this chapter aboard the _Ark_. The rewrite will make this way more personal for Thomas. There is a lot about Thomas' back story I've changed around. So I know this chapter doesn't flow well with what's been seen in previous chapters, but it's been about a half year since I wrote the earliest chapters of this book. Think of this book as a rough outline of it might one day be. Once this book is done I'll start writing and posting the prequel. I'm still trying to figure out what to do with _Future Seen_ that's why it's not been updated.

Last note on the chapter: in some of the notes I've read there's no clear message on Isaak's age. The fact remains he's remained unchanged over the years he's knows Cain. At first I assumed it was because he could be a Methuselah, but then reading the series made me realize he wasn't one. He's very much human. In the anime they make it seem he's a vampire and it sort of does at first look in the manga and books. So I hint at my conclusion in this chapter. It's also based off of some other people's theories about Isaak. There will be more on this in the rewrite and (hint) the prequel.

Updates will start coming every day again come Monday when school starts up. There's nothing to do there but write and do homework while waiting for my classes and I've some pretty lengthy breaks between them.

Man, I'm sorry about the long not here!

**A request: **if you read this, please review. Reviews are the highlight of my day.**) **


	50. Chapter 46: Trinity, Part 3

(I explained this in the author notes in the last chapter but will say it again. I know the last chapter didn't flow with the rest of book. And it was confusing to you guys why and how Thomas knows Isaak, but it will be explained in the prequel and make more sense in the rewrite of the series. This is just a rough. I wanted to write that down before I forgot what I wanted to do at the end of the series in the rewrite. I'm sorry it was so confusing.)

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas<br>Chapter 46: Trinity, Part 3: Last Request

Blood swirled around Abel. Thomas' still form held in his arms and kneels biting into the floor. Tears slid down his face. Everyone he loved, everyone he cared for would eventually die. Abel would end up alone again.

"Well, this is unexpected," Cain's cheery remark penetrated the haze of sorrow and despair. "I never took Isaak for being one to die so easily. Oh well, nothing that can be done about it now."

Abel turned his bloody eyes on Cain. Sharp fangs bared as he glared at his brothers. It was Cain's fault. Lilith and Thomas, all the deaths, all the pain, it was all Cain's fault!

A shriek of pure rage tore from Abel's lips. Spreading, his wings, he released Thomas and launched himself at Cain. "_**Cain!**_" The cry echoed through the room, harsh, deep, and filled with pure hatred.

Cain leapt to the side. His wings unfurled from his back, eyes turning red, and an insane grin curling his lips. "Let's not fight, shall we? You should just allow us to become one, 02."

Abel wanted to cry "never," but the word didn't form. Instead only a cry came. He leapt again, talon's outstretched for the killing blow.

Leaping to the side, Cain laughed. He lifted his armor. Air slammed into Abel. Pain lanced through his back as he slammed into the metal door. Snarling, his eyes narrowed, Abel straightened.

Like hell! Abel would never allow Cain to win this battle. Too much rode on it. Too many lives had already been lost because of his brother. There was no way he'd lose!

Scythe in hand, Abel leapt again. He was a blur as he shot towards Cain before racing around his brother. The blade whistled through the air. It was aimed at Cain's neck.

Cain looked at the scythe out of the corner of his eye before ducking and twisting around Abel. Air rushed passed Abel. The door struck him again. The metal groaned. A continuous blast pushed Abel deeper into the metal.

Grinning, Cain advanced on Abel. The blast grew stronger as his brother neared. Cain's skin turned white. White feathers floated to the floor as he took his full Crusnik form.

"We'll be one, 02. You'll be safe within me forever. Nothing will ever again harm you."

The door split. Abel was thrown back into the wall, his hard wing slicing through the old, worn metal.

"I'll never join you!" snarled Abel. Thrusting out his arm, a blast flew from him, countering Cain's. Abel slipped out of being cornered. Whipping around his brother, scythe raised and teeth bared, he aimed to take Cain's life good this time.

Cain twisting, snarling in furry as the scythe cut off several silky strands of hair. The next instent his lance appeared in hand.

The sound of clashing blades echoed through the hall. The black lance was bushed forward as Abel slid a blade towards Cain's arm. Fire shot through Abel's cheek as he only just dodged having his head removed.

Cain shrieked as the scythe sunk into his arm. He ripped the blade from him before leaping back. Snarling, eyes wild with pain and rage, Cain glared at Abel. In that gaze, in that expression the true monster Cain had become was reflected so perfectly.

There was none of the Cain Abel had known and been happy to call brother left. Hatred had consumed Cain. Abel had been a fool to think a part of Cain still lived. That it was 01 in control, but now he saw there was no difference. Whatever he'd seen years ago had been a shadow of a ghost used to the throw him off.

Lightening arched across Abel's wings. The energy flowed down the scythe before shooting towards Cain. At once red light slammed into the lightening. An explosion rocked the hall.

Abel was thrown back. The energy grew. Metal was ripped apart. Within moments the ground under Abel vanished. He and Cain where sent down to the next level. Abel shot another wave of lightening towards Cain. It was counter again. The ground was torn once more.

Twisting, Abel slammed into Cain. He forced his brother's wings to fold. A foot slammed into Abel's wing. Abel gasped in shock, releasing his brother. They dived towards the docking bay. The battle between the Orden and alliance forces was in full swing blow.

"Abel!"

The shout made Abel twist in mid fall. A flash of glass caught his eye. 01's container was flung towards him. Reaching out, Abel caught the container. Faster than he'd ever moved in his life, Abel whipped around Cain. The needle struck Cain's heart. An unearthly shriek filled the air.

Pain lanced through Abel. Metal dinted as he and Cain slammed into the ground. The container slipped from Cain. It rolled across the floor.

Abel leapt at it, catching it before it got too far. Only twenty percent was within the container. Damn it! Abel whipped around half expecting to be greeted by Cain's lance. Instead Cain was curled on the floor, no longer in crusnik form and looking as if he were asleep. What was wrong with him?! It didn't matter, Abel had to end this now! He raised the container, ready to strike again.

"Abel, wait!" Seth leapt into his path.

"Move, Seth. This ends now!" Abel snarled, rage and pain blinding him.

xxx

There was sound. An odd; unfamiliar echoed around Cain. Voices? It wasn't 01's voice, but many or was it many? The darkness still pressed on him, but 01 wasn't speaking to him right then. The machines had been busy on getting Abel. Now, there wasn't even the sound of their hissing that "02" was fighting them.

"I won't move, Abel. 01 was in control all these years not Cain. He doesn't deserve to die now!"

Was that Seth's voice? It didn't sound like Seth and at the same time it did. The voice sounded older, wiser even. Was it his sister? How was it possible Cain could hear her? He'd only ever been able to hear 01's hissing unless Cain gained control. This time he knew he hadn't fought for it. He had given up after the first few attempts when 01 had placed Cain's and their mind into a new body.

Fire lanced through Cain's body. It was nothing compared to the other times he'd gained control. It was bearable. Cain opened his eyes a slit. He lay curled in the center of a cracked and dinted metal floor. Resting before him was his hand. He tried to move the fingers. They obeyed, moving as if stiff and uncertain.

Cain's eyes widened. He stared at his hand. Only once before, with 01 in him, had Cain been able to move this much and it'd been right after finding Isaak. It'd been when he'd made the recording for Seth or Abel and hidden the container so 01 wouldn't be able to reach it.

Moving his hands, Cain felt for the clasped of the cape. He wasn't a lord. He wasn't 01! As the clasp was undone, Cain listened, but 01 remained silent. The cape slid to the floor behind him. Nothing, no hissing, no rage, it was as if 01 had retreated into the darkness Cain had lived in for God only knew how long.

The realization washed over Cain in a dizzy wave of relief. Hot tears burned his eyes. He wanted to shout out, but found he couldn't. He was completely in control.

Ripping off the gloves, Cain tossed them aside. His fingers fumbled over the zipper of the coat, his mind unused to control. The zipper slid down and he struggled out of the coat. Next his hands moved the earrings. He'd enough since not to just rip them out. The clasps proved a challenge. One earring made a soft clinging sound as it stuck the floor. Another followed and another, every last earring was taken out.

"You want to spare him? After all he's done to the world?"

The voice drew Cain from trying to get everything that marked him as 01 off. Turning his head, he saw the woman who'd spoken had long ivory hair. Her fangs were bared in a snarl and yellow eyes glinting in rage.

"Majesty, he just tried to destroy the world and you want to spare him!"

Cain turned his gaze on the rest of the _Ark's_ bay. The members 01's group had either fled, been detained, or had been killed.

Pushing himself up, Cain meant to move his leg. Searing pain shot through his leg. Crying out, he doubled over, gasping and eyes watering. His legs wouldn't move!

The sound drew everyone's attention to him. Cain froze. Fear began to claw aside the elation of having control. Wherever he looked he was met by unfriendly expressions which were very degrees of hate and disgust. He pushed himself back several inches, eyes wide as he stared at them, heart racing.

His gaze flicked to a familiar figure. Cain's twin stood, his long silver hair farming his face and look of pure hatred in his eyes. In his he clutched 01's container. The black liquid in it was new though. Cain turned his gaze back to his twin's face then to the container and back. Why wasn't Abel ending him?

"End it!" Cain shouted at Abel. "Please, end it before 01 takes control again." A shiver raced through him. It wasn't as cool here as it had been in the darkness, but for some reason Cain felt cold.

Abel didn't move. His light eyes were locked on Cain. The hatred had drained from his face, but his expression gave nothing away.

"Please, Abel, I'm begging for you to end it!" Cain pushed the hair from his face. All of it felt unreal as if he'd fallen through the darkness into one of his dreams. Perhaps of this was a dream. No, in all his dreams Abel hadn't hesitated. Cain would be dead by now. This wasn't a dream then. Cain really was in control and 01 was silent.

The cold deepened. Cain shivered. It wasn't real cold, but his mind was too frantic to pinpoint what it was. His gaze flickered between all those in the room. There were two priests, or they were somewhat like priests. They wore armor and the designs of the robes were new to Cain. One looked as if he'd sooner cut off Cain's head than anything else while the other chewed thoughtfully on the steam of a pipe.

Abel stared at Cain. "Take him captive." Abel's voice was hard. "Leon, Asthe bind his hands in at least two Methuselah handcuffs."

The woman nodded.

The large priest grinned wolfishly at Cain, cracking his knuckles.

Cain's eyes flickered back to Abel. His brother had already turned away. Captive? No! "You have to end it, Abel!" Cain shouted after his brother as the other two advanced on him. "You have to kill me."

Abel didn't turn only paused with his shoulders hunched before he started off.

Cain leaned forward, wishing he could stand and throw himself onto the needle. Two hands took hold of his shoulder. Cain cried out in fear! His mind flashed the memory of 01 wrapping around him. He flinched back, but didn't fight.

"Cover the Contra Mondi's eyes while you two are at it," the priest with pip advised. "We don't want him escaping us before the emperor, queen, and his Holiness can decide what to do with him."

The big man snorted. Cold cuffs were snapped tightly around Cain's wrists. They bit into his arms and made the firry pain of his body increase. From behind the woman moved. The next moment darkness fell over his eyes as a cloth was placed over his eyes. Cain shouted again. Fear coursed through his body. Not the darkness. Not again. The cloth tightened until he couldn't see a thing. He stopped struggling. His mind frozen from fear.

"Come on, get up," a gruff voice ordered.

Cain didn't move. He couldn't move. It was dark. It was so very dark here. Cold and dark as it had always been, as it would always be.

"Get up!" snarled the woman.

A sharp pull on his shirt tugged Cain up. His mind was numb to the pain which short through his legs as she placed him on his feet. The second her grip left him he struck the ground, head banging against the wrecked floor. He curled up, whispering codes of conduct under his voice and words from books he'd read as a child. The words turned into prayer. Each prayer utter faster and faster until the words blurred together. Cain didn't even fully know what he was saying. He'd learned religion from Kayson, but hadn't sought solace in it until the darkness had come. It'd been all he had then. The only thing between Cain and utter despair.

The next moment the ground shifted under Cain. The metal snagged at the clothing. He kept up the words, not wanting to think or dwell on the darkness, not wanting to hear 01's taunts. All he wanted to hear were the words which had been the only light within the dark. Even if a freak of nature like him could never go to heaven, even if all light was forever out of reach, it still gave him hope. It still promised what he'd never once taken for granted and in the attempt to save it and his siblings' he'd lost it: his life.

The movement stopped. Cain kept up the stream of words.

"Cain?" Seth whispered to him.

Cain flinched away. It was another of 01's tricks. He was mimicking Seth to stop Cain's babble.

"It's all right, brother," there was pity in Seth's voice now. "You're free of 01's control now."

Cain flinched away again. The words came faster than before as he tried to ward off the illusion that was his precious sister's voice.

"It's me, Cain. It's Seth."

A hand touched Cain's arm. He jumped, trying to move back again, but a cool wall blocked him. A new trick no doubt. Something to keep Cain from fighting, something to make him content with this dark hell, but he wouldn't listen. He didn't want to listen.

"Not real," Cain whispered, his voice cracking, "won't buy it. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real." He repeated the words over and over again. Wanting 01's trick to leave him alone, it was too painful. His sister, his precious brother, and even Lilith, he'd no longer matter to them. Not after all he'd done, whatever he'd done. He knew Lilith to be dead. He knew this. 01 had gloated about it none stop for a time, teasing and taunting Cain that 01 had done what Cain had been too scared to do.

"Cain?" hurt had replaced the pity in Seth's voice.

That wasn't right. She would've said she was real not this. No, "Not real," Cain repeated. "Stop the tricks, stop it. I've not fought you. Stop the tricks." Here in the darkness, Cain was helpless once more. A fearful prisoner, trapped forever in this hell hole. Crusniks were immortal; crusniks were too powerful, too old to fight. 01 was always in control.

"Killed Lilith, killed them all. Liars, liars," Cain mumbled. He returned to the prayer trying to ward off 01 again. In the darkness there was no escape. In the darkness there was only a chance at a thread of light to snag it for brief control. In the darkness he was alone save for 01's tricks and taunts and whispers.

"It's all right," Seth spoke in a soft, gentle voice.

Cain flinched as her hand brushed his cheek. The cloth was pulled from his eyes. Light exploded into life around him. With it came the gentle hum of an engine. He looked away from the wall and found himself staring into Seth's even sweet, kind eyes.

"Majesty, the emperor just came aboard. I'm going to take off." The voice came from a speaker in the wall.

"All right," Seth said, turning for Cain. "Can you tell Abel to come to the holding room?"

"Of course, Majesty."

All through this Cain hadn't been listening. He moved his bound hands, ignoring the pain. His mouth was open and eyes wide. The feeling of warm skin greeted his finger tips.

Seth jumped. The movement made Cain flinch back. He cowered into the wall, huddling there and staring at her with fear. "Sorry, sorry," he whispered. "You are, real? You are?"

Seth smiled at him. She took his hand.

Staring at her hand, Cain was shocked at how warm she felt. He could feel her pulse and sweetness of life it brought. Real, she was very much real.

Before Seth could say a word, another voice called, "Seth, you wanted me here? Don't tell me you're in the cell." The difference in the voice from the one on the _Ark _and from the one in his memory was shocking. It was Abel's voice, but there was a tone to it which reminded Cain of Lilith.

Seth made to stand. Cain took her hand. He didn't want to be alone. If he was alone the darkness and 01 would return. He didn't – he couldn't stand the thought of that.

"It's all right," Seth smiled at him. "I'll be right back."

Instead of replying Cain let her hand slip from his.

Seth moved to the door and slipped through it. The door was left open as she somehow knew he wouldn't be able to stand to escape.

"What were you doing in there?!" demanded a female voice. "The Contra Mondi could've killed you, Majesty!"

Cain winced. The mere idea of killing Seth sent a thorn to his heart. His dear, sweet, little sister, kill her, Cain couldn't, but-but 01 could've without a seconds thought. 01 had wanted her dead, her and his precious little brother. Her and Lilith and Abel and the world, all of it dead and gone, that's what 01 had laughed about.

"Asthe, that's not the Contra Mondi."

"Hmm, are you saying that this virus is like the one in Abel?" asked one of the priests.

"Yes, Professor," Seth confirmed. "When Abel took twenty percent from the Contra Mondi, 01, the name of the 'virus,' released control. It's the real Cain, Abel. It's the brother we lost on Mars. But…" Seth trailed off.

"Hey, don't leave us hanging," said a gruff voice.

"Leon," the Professor told the man off, "it's not something you and I really need to know."

"What is it, Seth?" Abel asked.

"Well, you know how you told me about the deal 02 tried to make with you and how they promised to share control."

"Yeah," Abel stated, now sounding confused.

"I don't think that's entirely true. All this time we've thought that 01 and Cain were one in every aspect. I thought up until I saw a message Cain left on the _Ark_. That's why I stopped you from killing him even though Cain wanted it."

There was a pause. Cain shivered, looking around the room. Any moment now 01 would pull him back into the darkness. Any moment now.

"What I think 02 meant by 'shared' control and fully becoming 'one' was that they'd just use your ability to speak normally and nothing more. That they would be in complete control. The way Cain was acting on the _Ark _and after we got him here proves part of this. We'd have to ask him for more."

"How do we know the crusnik isn't still in control then?" Professor asked.

"01 is too proud to act this scared," Seth explained. "I think it's really Cain this time."

"All right, we'll talk to him and see," Abel stated, but Cain couldn't tell what his brother was thinking like he used to.

The five of them filed into the room, Abel stopped near the door and didn't move closer. The others move a little further in. Then there was Seth she moved back to her pervious position on the floor beside. Cain stared at the group. It took every last ounce of self control not to shrink away from so many being around him at once.

"Cain."

Cain turned his gaze on his sister.

"Can you tell me what your last completely coherent memory was?"

Cain blinked, trying to think on this. His mind was so jumbled with fear of these strange people and of 01 returning. No memories came to him right away. He'd buried them away so as not to remember happiness so as not to let 01 in any deeper or use his memories against his family, all of them: Abel, Seth, and Lilith.

"It was – it was on Mars," Cain narrowed his eyes, trying to remember. "I was working late… no, not working. I was investigating the attempted murder on Abel." His voice shook with every word against his will. He was so scared of all this. So scared of 01 and these people.

"Anything else?" Seth pressed.

"There was a-a hint contenting Shane to the message Abel received. He'd been the only one with access to my computer and had used it to lure Abel out into the wilderness."

Cain swallowed. It wasn't so hard to remember now. The images flooding his mind made him shiver with fear, regret, and sorrow.

"I left and found Shane," Cain forced himself to continue. "He was speaking with Darin and Alaric. They-they were talking about killing the three of you." Cain shook. "They wanted to keep me alive as pawn to use to gain the people's trust and-and to use against the UN. But you, Abel, and Lilith, they were going to kill the three of you."

Choking on the words, Cain stared at his bound hands. It hurt to remember this to say all he had felt then. The pain, the rage, and agony at the thought of losing his family to anyone, the memory hurt.

"I wanted to make them feel all the pain and fear I'd felt in the hours Abel and Lilith were trapped outside during the dust storm. I want tell them and the UN they'd have to go through me before touching any of my family. I wanted to send the message to the UN they couldn't take the lives they'd given us, they'd forced on us. That it was ours and the four of us had as much right to live as any human."

"The four of us?" Abel cut in. "You never thought Lilith as a member of the family."

"I-I," Cain swallowed. "I didn't until I saw how happy she made you. She made you smile where nothing else could. I realized she was as much part of the family as you and Seth were. She'd been there for us from the first day we were forced into the world."

"Do you remember anything else?" Seth asked, drawing them back to the matter at hand.

Cain nodded though he wished he didn't remember. "I waited behind a bend in the hall for Darin and Alaric to leave, then attack Shane. I threatened him to lead me to the others. Shot him and hurt him. Instead of leading me to the others he led me into a trap. I remember the sound of an explosion, fire, pain, then Lilith was there she was shouting at me to stay awake. Then there was only darkness—" Cain cut off, eyes wide as he stared at his hand. He remembered more. 01's first hissing words to him, but he couldn't-he couldn't say it.

"Is there anything else?" Seth asked in a gentle voice which reminded Cain so much of Lilith. The woman his brother had loved and 01-Cain had—

Cain nodded, feeling sick. "Yes," the word came as a whispered breath. "01 spoke with me. They offered me a deal… a lie and I bought into it. In my desperation, I believed every word they uttered!"

"What was the deal?" Abel asked. "02 tried to play on my deepest desire."

"They said with their help I could keep you, Seth, and Lilith safe. That the UN would pay for threatening the three of you and we'd be safe. And I was the idiot and accepted it."

There was another pause. No one seemed welling to break it. For which Cain was actually grateful. There was more to say here.

"The worst thing is, the nano-machines knew who which of the colonists they wanted as a host. They knew from the moment the colony landed on Mars."

"What do you mean? It was months before Abel and Lilith even found the old _Ark_. The nano-machines couldn't have known what was going on or when we arrived." Seth shook her head.

"The crusnik and bacillus are old," Cain whispered. "They've seen more centuries than I could've even imagined. They've traveled from one galaxy to the next infecting people with their food source and slowly destroying the world around them. They then build a ship and head for the next system. Their aim had been Earth during the early twenty-first century but there were no humans at that time strong enough to survive being fused with the crusnik. And-and 04 rigged the ship to crash on Mars. That-that's the real reason 01 killed Lilith. It was their way at getting back at 04 for making them wait a thousand years for us to come along. That and it'd been 04's idea to create a fifth. 01 didn't like the idea of weakening their control over a host."

"Yes, but that doesn't explain how they knew who to take," Seth said. "I could've just as easily but 02 or 03 into you as I did 01."

"I don't know. I only know what 01 wanted me to know. I know 01 and 02 preferred to their host to be male, but 01 has an obsession with 02. Something that 01 holds strongly to."

"So, let me get this straight. All that pain you put us through you're blaming on some damned machine no one can see?!" Leon demanded before he burst out laughing. "Yeah, and you're going to say Armageddon never happened too, right?"

Cain stared at the man. What was he talking about? "Armageddon happened?" Cain asked, caught between shock and numb acceptance at this news. "When, how?"

Everyone in the room stared at him.

"Cain, couldn't you see what 01 was doing?" Seth asked. "Or know what they knew?"

Cain shook his head. "I only saw darkness and whatever illusions 01 wanted me to see. I don't even know the year or 01's plans beyond they wanted 04 to never return to a host and the world to burn. I knew they were after Abel for some reason and they wanted you dead as well. There was something about girl at one point as well. Caterina, I think was her name." His voice wasn't as unsteady as before, but it still shook, it still hurt to move and speak.

"So you can't tell us whoelse is in the Orden or anything useful? Just a bounch of nonsense about stuff that happened centuries ago," Asthe snorted. "So much for it being a good thing we captured the leader of the Orden. Hey, Tovarish, maybe if you put back that part you took out of him he'd be more useful."

Cain froze, heart hammering at the sound of her words. It was bad enough Abel hadn't finished Cain when could, but to refuse Cain to one hundred percent, to return that darkness again. Cain would rather live without his legs and with this pain than to live in that hell hole again.

"No," Abel stated in a firm voice. "Cain's been through enough these past nine centuries. Now that we know who was really behind this mess it's best to leave Cain in control than risk 01 returning. Even Seth and I combined couldn't stop him in a fight."

"The only one who could was Lilith. Which might be another reason 01 wanted 04 out of the picture." Seth nodded.

Abel looked away from them. Without a word he slipped from the room. Cain watched him go a hallow feeling in his heart. All he'd ever wanted was for his brother and sister to be happy and to live. Lilith had been the only one to truly make his brother happy. Through Cain's ignorance and his wish he'd destroyed any chance at Abel being happy.

No, he'd destroyed so much more than that. Cain looked at all those in the room then back at the cuffs he wore. "Seth, why'd you convince Abel to keep me alive?" Cain asked in such a low voice he knew only his sister could hear her. "After all I've done I deserve death. No, I deserve torment."

"What's with the men in this family thinking that just because it's their body making the moves and 01 or 02 controlling them that it's their fault?" Seth sniffed. Her small hands appeared on the cuffs. The click of the key in them sounded. The first set fell away and was soon followed by the second. "You've as much right as Abel and I do to live."

"But Lilith is dead because of me." Cain closed his eyes. "And God only knows what else 01 made me do."

"What if I told you there was away to get Lilith back?"

Cain looked at her.

"I'll tell you later when Abel's not so close. For now, I'm just happy to have you back." Seth hugged him. "I missed you so much," her breath tickled his ear. "We can be a family again."

Cain smiled, returning her embrace. "I feared 01 would kill you two." He stroked her soft hair. "I can't imagine a world without you or Abel or Lilith in it."

"We'll get her back to. The four of us together again, like it should be. And just wait until you see your niece." Seth pulled back, grinning.

"I've a niece?" Now Cain was highly confused. Weren't they a little old for having kids.

"Yep, she's six. I adopted her in Abel's name to get him to stay in the empire."

"Well, that was actually brilliant," Cain laughed. "He used to spoil the kids of the colony."

"You remember that," Seth giggled. "Yeah, later he even snuck them sweets."

"I want to hear all of it. All that's happened to you and Abel in the time I've been gone."

"Then I'll talk your ear off and keep talking!" Seth exclaimed, hugging him again. "It'll be just like when we were kids."

"Yeah, just don't expect to win any diving contests." Somehow Cain doubted Abel would ever forgive him for what 01 had done. Lilith had meant so much to his brother and 01 had ripped her away from him.

Seth laughed at this and buried her face in his chest. Pulling her closer, Cain closed his eyes, breathing in her familiar scent. He was back with the people he loved more than anything else in the world. 01 would never take control of him again. Cain would make damn sure of that.

xxx

Cain shivered. The dark, dank passage was getting to him. Why'd the city have to built underground? For that matter why was he even staying in this one spot? Okay so Abel had told him to wait here and it wasn't like Cain had a choice in the matter. His brother had left him here in this darkened room while he went to meet with a queen and the pope.

"Here, this should help." The dim light brightened, revealing Seth standing in the door. She looked so pretty and so grown up in the green dress she wore.

"Thanks," Cain said with a small smile. He'd managed to gain enough control over himself he wasn't outwardly freaking out every time he was left alone or was in a dark area. Didn't mean he liked it though.

It'd been only a few hours since they'd arrived in this city. They'd come straight here and went to get the other leaders. Cain hadn't seen his brother or sister since. Actually he hadn't seen anyone but the shadowy guards in the corners of the room.

Seth crossed the room and sat down beside him. There was nothing left of the little girl he'd known centuries ago. He was proud of how strong she was and so much more. She was respected and from what he'd gathered from Asthe a good leader.

"Have they reached a decision?" Cain asked. On the trip back he'd finally been able to get out of the clothes 01 had preferred and into a plan shirt and part of paints. He wore combat boots instead of those armored ones which were more painful than anything else. Cain knew he'd never wear armor again, not with how much pain his body was in.

"Yes," Seth replied, her voice sullen. "The vote was two to one."

"On?" Cain pressed.

"Well, you're not going to get your wish of death," Seth said and grinned.

Cain scowled. "Lead me to believe I'd get that request, why don't you?"

Laughing, Seth hugged his arm. "Abel and the pope voted for you to stay alive."

"Why?" Cain didn't know the pope, but it shocked him Abel had voted to keep him alive. "I thought Abel hated me."

"No, that's not the word I'd use," a voice stated from the door.

Cain turned to see Abel standing there wearing more finery than even Cain had when 01 had been in control of him. He just stared at Abel, caught between shock his brother wanted him to live and shock at what Abel was actually wearing.

"You're still family, Cain. I know first hand what 02 can do and whatever you went through was more punishment than even the person who started Armageddon deserved." Abel crossed over to them. "You're my brother, more than that you're my twin." Abel held out his hand, smiling. "Family?"

Cain returned his brother's smile. "To the end." He clasped his brother's arm. Family, Cain had never thought he'd see them again let alone be accepted by them. His heart swelled with emotion.

"Daddy!" A girl raced into the room and ducked behind Abel. "Izzy's after me. He's turned into a big, scary monster and wants to eat me alive!"

"Hey, that's no fair!" a muffled shout sounded from the door. A small boy entered, wearing a wolf mask. "You can't hide behind your dad every time I'm the monster."

The girl stuck out her tongue.

"Eliza, behave," Abel chided the girl. "Edward, take off that mask and give it to Eliza. She can be the monster instead. That's fair."

"Oh, but I don't want to be the monster. Monsters are scary." Eliza stuck out her lip in a pout.

Edward? How the hell had she gotten Izzy from Edward? Cain shot Abel a questioning look and Abel returned it with a shrug.

"It's the scary man!" Eliza shouted and ducked behind Abel again. She peered out at Cain, eyes wide with fear.

"So, brother, want to be the monster instead?" Seth asked, nudging Cain in the ribs.

"Ah, no thanks." Cain shook his head. "I think I'd rather just sit here and hope the lights don't get turned off again." He was assuming this girl was Abel's adopted daughter.

"Eliza, the scary man is gone. This is your uncle and my twin brother, Cain. Cain, this is your niece Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth, it's nice to meet you." Cain smiled at her and she ducked further behind Abel. To Abel he asked, "Elizabeth, seriously?"

"Not you too on the name!"

"No, it's a good name, but didn't Lilith always say if she had daughter she'd name her Elizabeth?" Cain asked.

"Ah-ha!" Seth leapt to her feet, snapping her fingers. "That's Eliza's namesake, not the queen Elizabeth after all."

"It took you six years to realize this?" Abel asked, looking at Seth in confusion and amazement. "And you only two seconds?" He turned his wintery gaze on Cain.

"Well, you can't say I never paid attention to what Lilith said." Cain shrugged.

At this Abel and Seth burst out laughing. After a moment Cain joined in.

Both kids looked at them in confusion. "Adults are weird," Eliza stated before racing over to Edward. "Let's go back to playing."

"Fine, but you're the monster." Edward gave Eliza the mask before racing off. "Bet you can't catch me!"

"I can too!" Eliza raced after him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Only the epilogue, character list, and a teaser for the prequel now remain.

Why am I crying as I write this?

I've been looking back on Cain and realized he could be made into one of the most complex characters in the whole of _Trinity Blood_. I'm planning on going really deep into him for the rewrite of the series.

**A request: **if you read this, please review. Reviews are the highlight of my day.**) **


	51. Epilogue: A Family Again

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas  
>Epilogue: A Family Again<p>

The room was lit by a single lamp. The glow was enough to ease all fear of 01 returning. It funny how made Cain feel safe. The soft rustle of a page filled the small room as he turned a page in the book. The musty pages held the history of the world or what had been recovered of it. Cain shifted in the wheelchair, turning another page.

"If you're aiming to kill me, you might want to ask Abel for 01's container," Cain stated to the woman hiding in the shadows. He'd known she was there for sometime now. It'd been his hope she'd either pull the trigger or just leave so he could continue reading. "Granted I don't think my brother would give it to you. I've tried several times to get it from him."

"Why? So you could get back your power?" a short girl came into the light. Well, girl might not have been the way to describe her. She had firry red hair and wore a long dress and high hilled boots.

"You must be Esther," Cain said, straightening. "Sorry, Queen Esther Blanchet." He would've added in that it was pleasure to meet her, but didn't think that would go over will with her seeing as she had gun pointed at his head.

"Give me one good reason not to shoot you."

"Uh," Cain thought for a second, well pretended to think for a second, "can't really think of one. Well, other than the fact Seth keeps reminding me bullets can't kill crusniks. Nor will hanging, drowning, skinning, bloodening, beheading, or any kind of horrific death I can think of. Quite sad really."

"Don't pretend you don't know me," Esther growled, "or what your did to the emperor."

"Okay, now I'm highly confused. What did I do to Abel? And seriously, I don't know you… well I know of you, but never physically met you."

"Stop playing dumb. We both know you've your memory. You know perfectly well what you've done," Esther growled. "You killed him! You killed Father Nightroad!"

This girl was just confusing Cain further. "One: who's Father Nightroad? Two: seriously I've never meet you!" He knew shouting at a queen wasn't really partical, but Cain was so confused by this girl and what she was trying to say. He took a deep breath. "Look you might of met 01, but I've none of their memory and would rather keep that way. Whatever happened between you and 01 I wouldn't know of."

"You might have everyone else fooled, but you're not going to fool me again."

"I'm not trying to fool you," Cain bit back the urge to snap at his girl. "I-I just—" He looked away from the girl. Right then Cain wanted her to shoot, but he also wanted to live with his siblings and Lilith if he could get her back. All he wanted was to with the family he'd nearly destroyed when 01 was in control of him.

"Just what?!" Esther's hand knocked again the lamp.

The lamp swayed. Cain found himself holding his breath. A loud crash filled the room. The next second they were plunged into darkness. Cain heart rate quickened. Under his breath he began to pray again trying to ward off the fear of the dark and irrational fear.

The door slammed and light flooded the room. Seth raced in followed by two guards. "What happened?" Seth asked, looking from Esther to Cain before her eyes locked on the gun Esther held. "Esther, put away the gun. Cain isn't who you think he is."

Cain leaned forward in the wheelchair, trying to calm his racing heart. The darkness had nearly broken him again. "Whatever 01 did to you, I'm sorry," Cain stated. His voice calm even though his heart wasn't. He knew it was stupid and childish of him to be so scared of the dark. After spending nine centuries there being tormented by 01, he never wanted to return to it. "And I honestly wasn't talking about getting fused to one hundred percent again. I don't want 01 to return." It was a half lie. He didn't want 01 to be in control again, that was the truth.

Even with Seth backing Cain, Esther didn't seem to believe them. Her finger shook on the trigger of the gun. There was a heated, insane rage in her eyes. It seemed 01 had done a number on this guild.

Seth wrenched the gun from Esther and tossed it to one of the guards. "Get Cain," she ordered the other guard, "and follow us." To Esther, Seth said, "I don't think he wants you to let go of your hate for him, but please don't try to kill him."

The guard wheeled Cain out into the bright hall. Cain glanced over his shoulder at the girl. His heart ached for her and for all those he'd wrecked the lives of.

What right did Cain have to happiness if he'd destroyed the happiness of so many others? Granted most people didn't know Cain had been the Contra Mondi. It was only a handful of people within the Star Palace and other governments who knew. Most acted indifferent to him or outwardly showed their anger or even pitied him. The last didn't happen too often for which he was grateful.

Seth followed them leaving Esther alone in the room. "She's a good person, it's just going to take her time to accept that you're not 01," Seth explained.

At a flick of Cain's wrist the guard released the chair. "It's fine if she hates me. I really don't want everyone to suddenly like me. After what 01's done to the world, I really don't deserve to be liked."

Seth started down the hall and Cain wheeled after her. "It's still not fair," Seth pouted. "And I know the world isn't fair, but you deserve to have your freedom and happiness as much as the next person does."

"If you say so." Cain shrugged, not agreeing with her in his heart.

"I do say so!" Seth stopped, stomping her foot down and glaring at Cain. "You and Abel both seem to think that just because 01 and 02 used your body to do something it's your fault."

"Seth," Cain held up his hand, "in a sense it is my fault. If I hadn't accepted the lie in the first place 01 wouldn't have hurt anyone. For that matter if I hadn't followed Shane none of us would've ended up fused the crusnik."

"You don't know that. The rebels were dead set on killing all of us. We might have ended up fused in the long run anyway."

"You're right, I don't know what the future would've been, but I like to think it was a far better one," Cain stated.

Seth sniffed, but didn't respond otherwise. Starting off down the hall once more, Seth set a brisk pace.

Cain pushed the chair to go faster in order to keep pace with her. "Umm, where are we even going?" Cain glanced around the unfamiliar walls of the hall.

Several weeks after Cain had returned to control, Abel had declared it safe for the people to return to living above ground. The alliance was rebuilding the empire first and then would slowly move out towards the United Kingdom.

From Cain had gathered Abel had been in many meetings discussing a new capital for the alliance to be housed at. A capital of the world, so to speak. Cain actually didn't have a clue what was going on politically in the world. Seth had tried to explain it to him several times, but there were so many new names and places to memorize Cain found he ended up not listening more often than naught.

"To eat lunch and then," Seth shot him a grin over her shoulder, "to do something you've wanted to do for a while."

At this Cain frowned, trying to figure what Seth was talking about. Before Cain could ask this, Seth vanished through a door. Sighing, Cain followed her out onto a deck.

Abel was already seated at the small table a glass of tea before him. In his hand he held a document and was reading through it. Beside Abel Eliza sat, kicking her legs and holding her fork ready to dig into whatever meal was being brought out.

"Can they bring some ice cream out instead of lunch," Eliza piped up as Seth took her seat.

Cain hesitated before wheeling over to them.

"Nope," Seth grinned at Eliza, "but they can bring some after lunch."

Pouting , Eliza turned her so her pout was more obvious. "But daddy said once we got to the Star Palace I could have ice cream every day!"

Cain couldn't help it, he laughed.

"It's not funny, Uncle Cain!" Eliza shouted. "Ice cream is the bestest food out there."

"That's not what made me laugh, Eliza." Cain smiled at his niece. "It's just Abel said something about eating sweets every day when we were younger."

"Didn't you say you wanted Chinese food every day in that same conversation?" Seth asked.

"And you wanted Indian food," Abel stated, not looking away from the document. "You can have a small bowl after lunch, Eliza. Just a small one."

"Big one!" Eliza argued with a large, but extremely cute grin.

"Don't push it or you won't get any," Abel teased her.

"Yeah, and you would so do that to her." Seth rolled her eyes as the sky. "Though speaking of that day, wouldn't it be great if we somehow got Chinese food?" She gave Cain a meaningful smile.

"Wasn't China destroyed in Armageddon?" Cain asked, starting to get confused again.

"Yes, but it doesn't have to be Chinese food from China, does it?" Seth asked before signaling for the servants to enter. They carried out four plates and a serving place.

Cain nearly jumped when they placed a plate before him. The servants weren't bad people but this didn't mean having them around him didn't make him edgy. Ever since coming home, Cain had avoided being around too many people at once. Seth always seemed to forget he'd spent nine centuries completely alone with 01's taunting torture for company.

"Thanks," Cain tried to smile at the servant, but knew he'd failed at it.

A familiar delicious scent greeted Cain as Seth removed the cover over the food. One of his favorite dishes met his gaze.

Eliza stood on her chair and poked a piece of chicken. "It smells funny," she stated, wrinkling her nose.

"How did you?" Cain stared at his siblings.

"There were a few old recipes saved on an _Ark_ computer. I think Seth had saved them there for some odd reason," Abel explained. "We found them there on our last trip and decided it would nice to revive some old recipes." At his he scowled. "Okay saying old just made me feel old."

Seth laughed, spooning large amounts of the food onto Cain's and Abel's plates. "But you are old!" She jabbed the dripping spoon at Abel.

"Thanks," both Abel and Cain said in unison.

Eliza giggled. "That was funny. Do it again."

They exchanged looks. Cain shocked Abel had spoken at the same time he had and Abel amused by Eliza and no doubt Cain's expression

"So if I'm old what does that make Cain?" Abel asked, cocking an eyebrow at Seth.

"An hour older than you, as it's been for our entire lives." Seth took a bite of the food. "You two should try it and same with you, Eliza. You can't know if you hate a food you've never tried."

"But I do know!" Eliza cried with eyes wide. "It smells icky." She folded her arms across her chest and nodded.

"Don't make me feed you like a baby again," Abel half teased, half threatened.

Eliza took a forkful and her eyes widened. "It's yummy!" she exclaimed before shoveling more into her mouth.

Cain smiled at the almost disappointed look on his brother's face. "You could always get another kid," Cain pointed out. He nibbled on the food, enjoying the delicious flavors of the sauce, meat, and noodles.

"Can we get a mommy instead?" Eliza asked. "I'd rather a mommy over a sister." She nodded.

"There's nothing wrong with having brothers," Seth pointed out, shooting Cain and Abel a grin. "You can spoil them all you want to."

"Don't make me tickle you." Cain pointed his fork at Seth.

"You're so threatening," Seth giggled. "It'd work better if you weren't grinning so much."

Cain flushed.

"Ah, you're blushing now, that's cute," Seth teased.

More heat rose in his face. Cain wanted to duck under the table and hide right then.

Seth turned her attention on Abel and sighed. "Honestly, you're worse than Cain was when he led the colony." She stood on her seat and snagged the documents from Abel. "We're trying to have a nice family lunch and you try to work through it."

Abel stared at the hand which had held the documents moments ago before he glared at Seth. "Well then it's not my fault if the plans for the capital don't get finished."

"See this is why I need a mommy. She could do what Queen Esther does to King Ion and nag me like Esther does Izzy." Eliza nodded, smiling.

Abel looked at her and frowned. "What, my nagging not good enough for you?"

"But a mommy is supposed to nag and a daddy is supposed to do what Ion does," Eliza said as if this were the plainest truth out there.

"Well," Abel folded his arms across his chest, "I didn't know my parenting skills were so terrible. Maybe this will help," he leaned over. He scooped Eliza into his arms and started to tickle her. "You really want me to be like Ion?"

"Daddy, stop it," Eliza laughed, eyes watering. She squirmed in his arms. "You're great, you're great!" she shouted between her laughter.

Abel stopped tickling her and kissed her forehead. "Better." He set her down in her seat. "Now, no more about this today, finish eating."

"Yes, daddy!" Eliza started on her plate again.

"All of it," Abel added, not even looking at Eliza's plate.

"But the green stuff is icky!"

"Have you even tried it?" Cain asked before biting into a piece of broccoli.

"It looks icky!"

"Try it," Cain urged her.

Abel looked like he was about to break a rib from not laughing. Though what was so funny, Cain couldn't figure out.

Eliza nibbled on the broccoli and wrinkled her nose but kept nibbling it.

The rest of the meal passed in good humor Abel had finally managed to not laugh and Cain enjoyed every second with his siblings and niece. The food was just a bonus he hadn't expected.

"Can I go play with Izzy now?" Eliza asked, the chocolate ice cream tipping her nose and smeared on her cheeks from when she licked the bowl.

"One sec." Abel wetted a cloth and cleaned off Eliza's face. "Now you can."

"Yay!" Eliza leapt up and raced off into the palace.

Standing, Abel said, "I've to return to work. What joy that is." He took the papers Seth had snagged from him and left both Seth and Cain outside.

"I'd trade him," Cain laughed, "but I don't think people would take too kindly to that."

"That's right, you liked doing paperwork. I could give you some of mine to do," Seth teased before standing and stretching. "Come with me. We've only a day to do this in before a group takes her back to Rome." With that she headed towards the door.

Cain frowned and turned the chair. He went after her. "Take who to Rome?"

"You'll see," Seth winked at him.

Seth led him through the winding halls until they came to a room at the back of the palace. She took hold of his chair and wheeled him into the room before he could protest to this.

The room was chilled even to a crusnik. At the far end, resting under a few lights was a capsule. Seth pushed Cain over to it and his eyes widened as Lilith came into view. She looked as if she were asleep. He could almost trick himself into thinking any second she'd wake up and scold him on being where she was sleeping.

Seth knelt down and pulled something from under the capsule. "I finished preparing this yesterday." She held out 04's container to Cain. "It took a bit but I got 01 to mix with 04. Lilith can now be revived."

There was a pause where Cain just stared at the container no sure he'd heard correctly.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Seth asked, nudging his arm with the container. "I know Abel didn't want her revived because he was scared she might hate him for it, but I think Lilith would want to be with us again. _All _of us."

"But after what I did to her," Cain choked on the words, looking into Lilith's face, frozen forever in time. "I don't want her to forgive me," he decided, taking the container from Seth, "I want her to be with Abel again. I know she has the strength to say no to 04's offer."

Seth smiled and pressed a button. Air hissed from the capsule before it popped open.

Leaning in, Cain took a deep breath before he thrust the needle into Lilith's heart. He wanted her back. He wanted Eliza to get her mommy and Abel to get his love back. The liquid drained from the container. Several long moments passed in which nothing happened then the cracking for bones filled the room. Lilith's body was mending itself.

Cain leaned back and watched as color returned to face. A gasp escaped her and her chest started to rise and fall with deep breaths. Her eyes flickered under her eyelids. There was no telling how long he and Seth sat there watching her. All he knew was the torment on her face was almost unbearable to see.

"Please, win this fight, Lilith," Cain pleaded with her.

As if on some unspoken queue Lilith's eyes flickered opened. Her breathing was hard as she stared up at the ceiling. Before Seth could speak or Cain let out a breath of relief, Lilith turned to them.

"Cain!" She sat up, but ended up groaning and falling back down.

"It's all right, Lilith," Seth said, leaning over the edge and looking at her. "He's not 01 anymore. It's just Cain."

"I guess I shouldn't be shocked," Lilith gave them one of her kind smiles.

This alone was enough to tell Cain it was Lilith and not 04. He let out a low breath and leaned back in the wheelchair. Thank God it was her, thank God.

"Abel's going to be so shocked to see you again," Seth said, grinning. "When you can walk we'll go interrupt the meeting he's in and guess what I got him to come back as the emperor."

Lilith's eyes widened. "That's wonderful news." She sat up again and this time managed to stay in a sitting position. "I take it the world isn't going to be destroyed." She was looking at Cain as she said this.

"It will never have to fear destruction again," Cain assured her. "Not from me and certainly not from 01."

"That's wonderful news." Lilith's smile widened.

For the first time in centuries Cain was actually happy to be speaking with Lilith again. It was something he thought he'd never get a chance to do, a chance to say – "Lilith, I'm so sorry for everything I did to you both while 01 was in control and before that." He met her gaze but was forced to look away out or shame.

"I was never mad at you or upset," Lilith said. "You were only frightened for our future back on Mars and you don't need to apologize for something 01 did."

"Yes, I do," Cain stated. "There were times before 01 I thought we'd be better off if the UN had only created Abel, Seth, and I. I realize now that I was dead wrong. We're all a family and we've always been a family. You were always there for us from the first day Abel and I drew breath up until 01 killed you."

"Cain," Lilith smiled at him, placing her cold hand on his.

Cain didn't flinch away like he'd done with others. It took a lot of effort not to.

"I was hurt that you used to think I wasn't part of the family, but after the accident I feared never being able to speak with the real you again. You're like a brother to me and we've always been a family, a rather screwed up family at times, but still a family."

"Yep," Seth said, nodding in agreement. "And it's time this messed up family got the last two members of it."

"Two?"

"Oh, Abel adopted a little girl," Seth told Lilith, "You'll love her."

xxx

Abel looked over the holographic map. Before him, was spread out the plans for the alliance capital city.

"This seems to be the best plan so far," Ion was saying. "I don't see any improvements to make on the Methuselah parts of the city, do you, Emperor Nightlord?"

The room held only Abel, Esther, Ion, Alessandria, and Caterina. Abel had no advisor there because Ion knew enough about the empire and Albion needed Asthe had been allowed to take the day off.

"There are always improvements to be made, but for a starting design this looks good. It also looks good for the Vatican portions." Abel looked at Caterina. She sat beside him, looking better now the war was over but still frail and ill. Even though he hadn't voiced it Abel was worried about her. If he did voice his concerns he knew Caterina would only smile at him and say she was fine.

"I agree," Caterina stated. She looked at her half-brother.

"Y-yes, th-the churchs look fine to me." The years and war had started to change Alessandro as well. He didn't stutter as much as he used to and was starting to rely less on Caterina, seeming to see his sister's health going downhill as well.

"Albion's parts seem to be in order," Esther spoke in a stiff voice.

Abel frowned at the sudden change in her voice from what it'd been earlier.

"What do you want?" Esther growled.

Turning to the door, Abel saw at once why Esther was acting so strangely. Cain sat just in the door, looking nervously at the world leaders. It looked more like he was trying to shrink back from them than anything else.

"Seth wanted to speak with you," Cain said to Abel. "And didn't want to interrupt."

"So you did," Esther spat.

Cain flinched. "I'll just go," he backed up the wheelchair, preparing to turn.

"Wait," Caterina stood, smoothing the cresses in her robes. "I've meaning to thank you."

Cain turned, frowning in confusion.

"You might not remember it but eighteen years ago we meet briefly. 01 had wanted to use me to get to Abel and you stopped him."

"You're Caterina!" Cain's eyebrows rose in shock. "You've differently changed from that fifteen year old girl. And there's no need to thank me."

Caterina smiled at him. "People sometimes forget that the real crusniks aren't the people we know or that the person who is really in control isn't the one who should be," Caterina began. "I've seen the difference several times between Abel and 02. You're certainly nothing like 01. So I thank you for saving me back then."

Cain now looked highly confused by this. Though Abel couldn't blame his brother there, few shared Caterina's viewpoints on the crusnik race.

"I'll return shortly," Abel said. He paused by Caterina and whispered, "Thank you, Caterina."

Caterina gave him a soft, tired smile.

Continuing passed her, Abel moved towards his brother. He led them out into the hall. "You should speak with her at some point. Caterina is a very interesting person," Abel said. He was trying very hard not to sound like a father bragging about a daughter. Even if he viewed Caterina as a daughter she'd still been his boss at one point and was one of his most trusted friends still.

"I vaguely remember her as being a sweet child…" Cain trailed off. "Granted I only she didn't say much to me and I was only aware of what 01 had planned for her. I think will speak with her later. As long as her guards don't try to behead me."

Cain took the lead and Abel forced himself to walk the pace the wheelchair could go. Cain couldn't get mechanical legs because the crusnik would reject the cybernetics and his brother refused to use anything but a normal wheelchair. He seemed almost scared of losing the ability to fully control where he was going and for some reason the old style wheelchairs softened some of that fear.

"What did you and Seth want to talk about?" Abel asked. "For that matter do you know why Seth wanted to take the day off?"

"A little," Cain confessed. He stopped in the hall.

Abel did the same. Frowning at his brother, Abel tried to figure out what was going on. He knew 01 hadn't taken control of Cain again. The almost prideful personality of the nano-machines wouldn't allow for staying in the wheelchair.

"Hello, Abel."

Time seemed to freeze around him at the sound of that lovely voice. It-it couldn't be. Slowly Abel turned. His wintery gaze fell over her, over his beloved Lilith. She was being supported by Baibars and Seth. Her soft, warm golden locked on him and a smile curving her perfect lips.

"Lilith?" Abel breathed her name. His mind couldn't grasp this. She was before him and at the same moment he couldn't believe this was real. Then it started to sink in. Cain and Seth had revived her. Abel started towards her. A smile appeared on his face as he broke into a run. When he was within reach he wrapped his arms around her and drew her into an embrace. Kissing first her cheek then her neck and hugging her to him, scared if he released her she'd vanish again. Her warm scent was a blanket around him. Her soft touch the first rays of the morning sun.

Lilith kissed his cheek, returning the embrace in full. For the first time in centuries all the sorrow, all the pain he'd felt, all of it just vanished from Abel. His heart was light, his mind fuzzy with joy at the sight of smiling face and feeling her warm touch on him again.

Lifting his beloved off the ground, Abel spun her around, laughing in joy. They stopped, returning to the embrace, Lilith's arms wrapped around his shoulders. "I've missed you," Abel whispered, "I love you."

Lilith pulled back, placing her hand on his cheek. Her other hand rested on the Nightlord symbol on his chest. "My emperor," she breathed the title, "my love," she leaned and kissed him fully on the lips. In that kiss was all her love, all her pride, and joy. Abel returned it in fully, giving her back as much love and joy as she gave him.

"Eww, Gross!" Izzy's shout made Abel and Lilith break apart. "Can't adults do that someplace else?!"

Eliza stood beside Izzy, blinking at Lilith and Abel in confusion. "Daddy, who's the strange lady?"

It was an answer Abel was more than willing to give Eliza. "Elizabeth, meet your mother."

Lilith's eyes widened at the sound of Eliza's name. "You remembered," her warm breath was on his ear.

"A mommy!" Eliza squealed and raced over to them. She wrapped her arms around Lilith's legs. "We're a real family now."

"What? We weren't before?" Seth demanded.

Laughing, Abel scooped Eliza off the ground and pulled Lilith into an embrace with his other hand. Yes, for the first time ever they were a real family. Lilith rested her hand on Abel's chest using him for support while she wrapped her other arm around Eliza. The three of them stood there in an embrace Abel never wanted to end. His beloved Lilith and his precious daughter were both here now. They had the real Cain back and the five of them could live together as a family as it was always meant to be. Now all they had to do was adopt another girl and name her Lilly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note: <strong>Eliza I will miss you (hugs her). She's actually been really fun to write. Four books to go before she returns! Might do a side story with her in it… big might.

)


	52. Character List

**Protagonists: **

Name: Abel Nightroad (Nightlord)  
>Nicknames: 02, Brother (Seth)<br>Code Name: Crusnik, Angel (in the notes of the past Popes)  
>Age: 976 – 982 (looks to be 20)<br>Rank: ex-Highest ranking AX Agent – Emperor  
>Ancient rank: Lieutenant-Colonel, first and only Emperor<br>Profession: ex-priest – Leader of the Methuselah  
>Hair Color: Silvery white<br>Eye Color: Light almost icy Blue (Red when Crusnik)  
>Weapon(s): Percussion revolver, sword, and scythe<p>

**Main Antagonist:**

Name: Cain Nightlord  
>Nickname: 01, Contra Mundi<br>Age: 976 – 982 (looks 20)  
>Rank: Lord and Leader of the Rosenkreuz Orden<br>Ancient Rank: Major, Lord of the Methuselah (not really considered such in history)  
>Profession: Destroying the World<br>Hair Color: Blond  
>Eye Color: Light blue (red)<br>Weapon(s): Sword and lance

**Main Secondary: **

Name: Caterina Sforza  
>Code Name: Lady of Steel<br>Age: 28 – 34  
>Rank: Cardinal and Duchess of Milan<br>Profession: Cardinal  
>Hair Color: Blond<br>Eye Color: Blue  
>Weapon(s): Her voice and agents<p>

Name: Seth Nightlord  
>Nickname: 03, sister (called this by Abel only)<br>Age: 966 - 972 (looks 13)  
>Rank: Empress<br>Ancient Rank: Lieutenant, Lady of the Methuselah  
>Profession: Empress, tea seller, Medical student, flower seller<br>Hair Color: Black  
>Eye Color: Green (Red)<br>Weapon(s): Two Daggers, throwing knives, and tuning forks

Name: Thomas Hall  
>Nickname: Father, dad<br>Age: 48 – 54 (looks 36)  
>Rank: Scientist for the Red Mars Project<br>Profession: UN scientist  
>Hair Color: Light Brown<br>Eye Color: Pale Green  
>Weapon(s): two daggers which placed together form a long staff<p>

Name: Elizabeth Nightlord  
>Nickname: Eliza<br>Age: New Born – 6 years  
>Rank: Orphan – Emperor's adopted daughter<br>Profession: Getting into trouble  
>Hair Color: Auburn<br>Eye Color: Dark Aquamarine  
>Weapon(s): Cuteness<p>

**Minor Secondary: **

Name: Esther Blanchett  
>Nickname: Red (Called this by Leon only)<br>Age: 18 – 24  
>Rank: Queen<br>Profession: Queen of Albion  
>Hair Color: Red<br>Eye Color: deep Blue  
>Weapon(s): A gun<p>

Name: Ion Fortuna  
>Code Name:<br>Age: Unknown (Looks like a kid)  
>Rank: Earl of Memphis and Count of Moldova<br>Profession: Noblemen of the Empire  
>Hair Color: Light Blond<br>Eye Color: Red  
>Weapon(s): A sword<p>

Name: William Walter Wordsworth  
>Code Name: The Professor<br>Age: 41 – 48  
>Rank: AX angent, Founding member, professor<br>Profession: professor at a university, AX Operative  
>Hair Color: Brown<br>Eye Color: Blue-green  
>Weapon(s): Sword and a gun<p>

Name: Kate Scott  
>Code Name: Iron Median<br>Age: 33 – 39  
>Rank: Founding member<br>Profession: AX agent  
>Hair Color: Blond<br>Eye Color: Blue  
>Weapon(s): Iron Maiden II (an air ship)<p>

Name: Hugue De Watteau  
>Code Name: Sword Dancer<br>Age: 32 – 38  
>Rank: AX agent (founding member)<br>Profession: AX and personal revenge  
>Hair Color: Curly Blond<br>Eye Color: Green  
>Weapon(s): Sword<p>

Name: Tres Iqus  
>Code Name: Gunslinger<br>Age: 10 – 16  
>Rank: Founding member<br>Profession: AX agent  
>Hair Color: Red-brown<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Weapon(s): Two guns<p>

Name: Leon Garcia de Asturias  
>Code name: Dandelion<br>Age: 33 – 39  
>Rank: AX agent<br>Profession: Prisoner  
>Hair Color: Brown<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Weapon(s): Rocket launcher and<p>

Name: Astharoshe Asran  
>Nickname: Asthe (name was given to her by Abel)<br>Age: Unknown  
>Rank: Duchess of Kiev and Odessa<br>Profession: Noblewoman of the Empire  
>Hair Color: White with a streak of red through her bangs<br>Eye Color: yellow  
>Weapon(s): The Sword of Gae Bolg<p>

**Minor Antagonists **

Name: Isaak Fernand von Kämpfer  
>Code name: Wizard of Machines (Panzer Magier)<br>Age: Unknown  
>Rank: Cain's Second<br>Profession: Taking care of Cain…  
>Hair Color: Black<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Weapon(s):<p>

Name: Dietrich von Lohengrin  
>Nickname: Marionettenspieler "Puppet Master"<br>Age:  
>Rank: Inner Circle of the Orden<br>Profession: Controller/maker of the Orden's foot soldiers (Death Hunters)  
>Hair Color: Brown<br>Eye Color: Tea color  
>Weapon(s): Thin living fiber "strings"<p>

Name: Melchior von Neumann  
>Nickname: Pygmalion<br>Age:  
>Rank: Inner Circle of the Orden<br>Profession: Control/ maker of the Auto-dolls  
>Hair Color: Light Blue<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Weapon(s): Confuses electrical sensors and makes Auto-dolls<p>

Name: Kaspar von Neumann  
>Nickname: Hundert Gesicht "A Hundred Face"<br>Age:  
>Rank: Inner Circle of the Orden<br>Profession:  
>Hair Color: Bald<br>Eye Color:  
>Weapon(s): Shape shifter<p>

**Other Characters**

Name: Kadin Hall  
>Nickname: General<br>Age: 45 – 51  
>Rank: General<br>Profession: United Nations Aero-space  
>Hair Color: Brown<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Weapon(s):Gun and his men<p>

Name: Jessica Marry  
>Nickname: Lieutenant<br>Age: 30 – 36  
>Rank: Lieutenant<br>Profession: United Nations Aero-space  
>Hair Color: Red<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Weapon(s): A hand gun<p>

Name: Edward Fortuna  
>Nickname: Izzy<br>Age: 5  
>Rank: Prince of Albion<br>Profession: Following Eliza around  
>Hair Color: Blond<br>Eye Color: Blue  
>Weapon(s): Cuteness<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note:<strong> Not all characters I named in the book got listed here.**)**


	53. Teaser for Prequel

Trinity Blood: Book 3: Vehemens Veritas

Teaser for prequel

_Trinity Blood: Prequel: Wizard's Treachery_:

There was more the Red Mast Project than there appeared to be. A dark secret clouds the past of the project. Earth's future hangs in the black as the world wavers on the verge of collapse. A secret war wages between the UN and a band of enhanced humans. Armageddon appears to be just on the horizon kept from happening by the actions of one person: Nihilum. The future of Earth rests in the hands of a man who was never meant to be and the four children he will create. Friendships shatter, hatred burns, and the world is sure to follow.


End file.
